L'amant malheureux
by Lecholls
Summary: Qhuinn prend Layla pour shellane malgré tout son amour, secret pour Blay! Mais peut-il vraiment aller au bout de ce mensonge ? Prend place après le tome 9
1. Chapter 1

**Salut les gens !**

**Je me lance dans une nouvelle fic, sur la Confrérie de la Dague Noire.**

**Je reprends à partir du tome 9 et je suis évidemment sur le pairing Qhuinn/Blay ! **

**Alors voici le prologue, pour vous donner un aperçu. Il est mis ici mais placé aléatoirement dans la fic ;)**

**J'espère que vous aimerez !**

**N'oubliez pas les reviews, c'est mon seul salaire! Surtout que c'est une nouvelle fic alors autant voir si elle va plaire ou si je peux abandonner directement!**

**Bon bah ... Les trucs d'usage:**

**Titre :** L'amant malheureux  
><strong>Auteur :<strong> Lecholls/Jess  
><strong>Résumé :<strong> Qhuinn prend Layla pour shellane, malgré tout son amour pour Blay. Mais peut-il vraiment vivre dans ce mensonge ?  
><strong>Disclaimer <strong>: L'histoire sort de mon esprit tordu mais je ne touche pas d'argent pour l'écrire (quoique, je devrais essayer ^^). Tous les persos (même Qhuinn et Z. bouhouuuu :( ) sont à J.R. Ward, je ne fais que broder sur eux ^^.

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGUE<strong>

- Qhuinn, fils de Lohstrong, quel est le nom de ta shellane ?  
>Qhuinn releva les yeux vers la confrérie au grand complet qui le contemplait. Chacun avait un visage triste, contrit, résigné. Ils ne cautionnaient pas son choix. Tous lui avaient signifié leur façon de penser. Il avait écouté, hoché la tête mais s'était tu. Il ne pouvait pas expliquer l'inexplicable. Et le pire de tout cela, c'est qu'alors qu'il passait sa vie depuis des mois à cacher à tout le monde la véritable teneur de ses sentiments, il ne leurrait personne. Pas même lui-même. Pas même sa future shellane. La seule personne qu'il leurrait, c'était celui dont le regard n'était ni triste, ni résigné, ni contrit: il flamboyait de rage et de supplication. Blay, son plus ancien, son meilleur ami, le suppliait du regard de ne pas le faire. Et c'est ce regard qui lui donna la force de prononcer les mots qu'on attendait de lui pour conclure la cérémonie.<br>- Elle s'appelle Layla.  
>John le premier à graver le L dans la chair de Qhuinn hésita un instant encore, secouant la tête, résigné. Son ami se trompait sur toute la ligne. Il releva les yeux vers Blay, son autre ami, qui souffrait en silence de cette mascarade. Blay ne serait plus jamais la même personne après cela. Il serait brisé à jamais après cette cérémonie. John hésita une seconde encore quand Qhuinn gronda:<br>- Fais-le, John.  
>Lentement, à contre coeur, il grava la première lettre du nom de l'Elue dans la peau de son ami, scellant ainsi son avenir sous le regard embué de Blay qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux.<p> 


	2. A nos actes manqués

_**Bonjour à toutes !**_

_**Merci à celles qui m'ont mise en alerte et m'ont laissé un petit mot ! Je sais que le prologue est ... effrayant pour les fans de Qhuay mais je vous assure que j'aime nos deux beaux soldats et de préférence ensemble ! Malgré tout, pour moi, je pense que Ward se dirige vers cette frayeur pour le prochain livre donc je voulais essayer d'aller un peu dans le même sens! J'espère que vous me suivrez sur les chemins tortueux que les deux beaux mâles vont choisir :) **_

_**Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas les reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir ! **_

* * *

><p><strong>QUINZE JOURS PLUS TÔT<strong>

Qhuinn frappait en cadence sur le sac de sable en face de lui, se représentant mentalement la personne qu'il rêvait de tabasser de cette manière. Son cher et si amical cousin Saxton. L'enflure. Si parfait qu'il en avait envie de vomir dès qu'il l'apercevait. Tiré à quatre épingles, toujours le bon mot, toujours de bon goût. Toujours parfait, quoiqu'il fasse. Mais ce n'était pas sa perfection qui donnait des envies de vomir à Qhuinn. Oh ça non. Ce qui le débectait, c'était la personne qui partageait son lit. Pas que la personne en elle-même dégoûtait Qhuinn, loin de là. C'était même plutôt le contraire. Il était juste mortellement amoureux de cette personne. Blay. Son meilleur ami. Enfin, ancien meilleur ami depuis qu'il avait eu la brillante idée de l'éjecter de sa vie en lui lançant sa phrase bateau, lancée pendant des mois à ses conquêtes d'un soir. "_Prends bien soin de toi_". Putain, quelle connerie! Alors qu'il rêvait de lui dire à quel point il lui manquait, pour tout ce qu'il était, pour tout ce qu'ils étaient, il lui avait lâché cette bombe. Quel crétin ! Son cerveau avait une fois de plus parlé plus fort que son coeur. Parce que c'était la chose à faire. Pour Blay, pour lui assurer un bel avenir. Ouais … Combien de temps arriverait-il encore à se convaincre avec cet argument miteux ? Et soudain, ce n'était plus son cousin qu'il représentait sur le sac de sable qu'il percutait violemment. C'était lui et ses immenses conneries. Toute sa vie, il avait voulu être normal. Accepté. Mais il n'était qu'une putain d'erreur de la nature. Souvent, il aurait préféré que ses parents le noient à sa naissance, pour s'éviter toutes ces simagrées. C'étaient eux qui l'avaient haï, détesté et rejeté. Et à la première occasion, ils l'avaient renié, au sens littéral du terme. Il était devenu un paria. Un moins que rien. Il cogna plus fort, avec rage, le punching-ball devenu un exutoire à tout ce qui allait mal dans sa vie. Et il y avait un paquet de choses qui déconnaient, on pouvait le dire!

La musique résonnait à tue-tête dans la salle d'entraînement, aiguisant d'autant plus sa rage. Eminem s'égosillait dans les baffles et Qhuinn martelait le punching-ball en cadence. Quelques heures d'entraînement intensif et il serait épuisé aussi bien physiquement que mentalement, tomberait dans un coma profond de plusieurs heures qui lui permettrait de s'évader de sa triste et débile existence. C'était tout ce qu'il demandait.

La porte de la salle d'entraînement s'ouvrit et Qhuinn jeta un coup d'oeil au nouvel arrivant. Zadiste. Gé-nial. Heureusement, le Frère était le moins loquace de tous. Il le salua d'un signe de tête et se dirigea vers l'autre punching-ball, à l'opposé de la salle. Qhuinn le suivit un instant des yeux avant de se remettre à la tâche de se vider de toute énergie. Et remercia mentalement la Vierge Scribe de ne pas lui avoir envoyé Rhage. Il n'aurait pas été quitte d'un petit commentaire graveleux sur Blay et sa nouvelle petite copine blonde, comme aimait l'appeler Hollywood. Il sourit à cette pensée. Ouais. Une petite traînée blonde, c'était exactement ce que Sax était. Finalement, il aimait bien les remarques du Frère blond. Tant que ça n'impliquait pas quelque chose que Blay aurait pu faire à l'horizontale ou même à la verticale avec son enfoiré de cousin. Quelques coups de pieds plus tard, son corps commençait à accuser le coup. Un coup d'oeil au Frère le plus létal de la Confrérie à l'autre bout de la pièce lui apprit qu'il ne faisait que commencer l'échauffement. Bien. Ils n'auraient même pas à faire le chemin jusqu'au manoir ensemble. Alors que la radio enclenchait un bon vieux Rammstein et que Qhuinn se donnait encore le temps de cette chanson pour venir à bout de sa résistance, la porte s'ouvrit sur un deuxième arrivant. Et non des moindres. Blaylock, star de tous ses fantasmes, venait d'entrer dans son "havre de paix". Il lui jeta un coup d'oeil et manqua de peu le punching ball qu'il boxait toujours. Blay était, comme toujours, époustouflant. Simplement vêtu d'un short Nike noir en nylon, d'un t-shirt sans manches noir également et de ses baskets, le mec exsudait le charme et l'assurance. Le très éduqué Blay salua Z à l'autre bout de la pièce puis jeta un regard froid à Qhuinn qui mourrait un peu plus intérieurement à chaque fois que leurs yeux s'accrochaient. Rien. Il n'y avait plus rien dans le regard de Blay quand il le regardait. Et c'était bien plus que ce que Qhuinn pouvait en supporter pour ce soir. Lentement, il détacha ses gants de boxe pendant que son ancien ami grimpait sur le tapis de course et réglait la vitesse. Les yeux rivés au sol, les jambes flageolantes, Qhuinn se saisit de sa serviette et de son t-shirt avec lequel il s'essuya le visage avant de se diriger vers la porte d'un pas mal assuré suite à toutes les heures d'entraînement qu'il avait fait subir à son corps cette semaine.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de fuir quand j'arrive, tu sais.

Il se figea sur place en entendant son ami s'adresser à lui, sa voix tranchante comme le gel en hiver. Mais il ne se retourna pas. Le regarder, c'était bien plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter.

- Je ne fuis pas.

- C'est pourtant une très belle imitation.

Il soupira un bon coup, de sorte que même avec la musique assourdissante, Blay puisse l'entendre. Il tenta ensuite de contrôler sa voix et lâcha, glacial:

- Et quelle raison aurais-je pour fuir, au juste?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, à vrai dire. Mais je te vois à peine ces temps-ci. J'ai été blessé et tu n'as même pas pris la peine de venir voir comment j'allais. Et là, je viens simplement m'entraîner, sans même t'adresser la parole, et tu fuis dès mon arrivée. Je sais que tu m'as effacé de ta vie mais enfin, Qhuinn, ne peux-tu même plus supporter d'être dans la même pièce que moi?

"_Ce que je ne supporte plus, c'est d'être près de toi mais si éloigné à la fois. Ce que je ne supporte plus, c'est de te voir sourire à un autre que moi. Ce que je ne supporte plus, c'est de te savoir heureux, sans moi. Je ne me supporte plus, Blay, d'avoir de telles pensées. Car ton bonheur est tout ce qui compte. Et je ne pourrais jamais faire ton bonheur. Parce que je ne suis qu'un putain de paria_" pensa Qhuinn en serrant et desserrant les poings, la mâchoire contractée. Et au lieu de sortir ce fabuleux laïus digne d'une ado enamourée de son prof de math, il mentit:

- Ca n'a rien à voir avec toi. J'ai rendez-vous avec John dans une heure.

- Si tu le dis …

Qhuinn prit alors sur lui pour se retourner et tenter d'offrir un sourire rassurant à son _pyrocant_. Mais l'ébauche de son sourire se fâna rapidement quand il croisa le regard blessé et triste de Blay. Son ami souffrait de cette situation. Bien plus que ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Il soupira à nouveau et se ré-avança vers le punching-ball:

- Mais j'imagine que je peux encore rester une petite vingtaine de minutes de plus, tu ne crois pas ?

Le sourire que Blay lui offrit lui valut bien cet effort sur lui-même. Il réenfila ses gants et reprit son entraînement, ignorant les plaintes de ses muscles endoloris.

Blay regardait son ami frapper au rythme de la musique dans le sac de sable pendu devant lui. Mon Dieu, il était définitivement le mâle avec lequel il souhaitait passer le reste de son existence. Il pouvait leurrer les autres avec sa pseudo-romance avec Saxton, il ne leurrait pas son coeur. Il n'aimait, n'avait jamais aimé et n'aimerait jamais que le mâle qui frappait de toutes ses forces le punching ball qui lui faisait face. Qhuinn. Ce serait toujours lui, peu importe ce que Blay ferait pour tenter de changer ça. Il pourrait toujours se jeter à corps perdu dans une relation avec un autre homme, ça ne changerait strictement rien. Car ce serait toujours le visage de Qhuinn qu'il verrait en partageant le lit d'un quelconque mâle. Ce serait toujours son nom qu'il rêverait de crier au moment de sa jouissance. Qhuinn était parfait. Tout bonnement parfait. Et même s'il se considérait comme une ignoble erreur de la nature, Blay s'en foutait. Il l'aimait exactement comme ça. Avec ses deux yeux dépareillés et son foutu caractère. Il le regardait boxer et ne pouvait que s'extasier devant lui, tout en courant lui-même sur le tapis. Bien qu'il ait pas mal maigri ces derniers temps, qu'il se soit rasé les cheveux et qu'il ait ôté tous les piercings de son corps, il n'en restait pas moins le plus beau mâle que Blay ait jamais vu. Bien sûr, Saxton n'était pas en reste mais il n'avait rien à voir avec son cousin. Toutefois, sa maigreur et sa pâleur inquiétaient Blay, bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'avouer. Il était vrai que ça faisait un moment qu'il ne voyait plus ni au Premier Repas ni au Dernier Repas mais tout de même, il devait bien s'alimenter ailleurs non? Même si, au vu de la maigreur de ses bras auparavant si costauds, Blay avait sa réponse. Il était mort d'inquiétude en fait. Malgré tout, il ne pouvait pas lui demander ce qui lui arrivait. Ils n'en étaient plus à ce stade, plus du tout. Qhuinn avait mis un point d'honneur à les éviter, Saxton et lui ces derniers temps. En fait, Qhuinn évitait tout le monde. Sauf John, puisqu'il était son _Ahstrux Nohtrum_. Et Layla … Blay grimaça à la pensée de l'Elue passant énormément de temps dans la chambre de Qhuinn. Il ne serait pas étonné d'apprendre bientôt l'union de ces deux-là et en était déjà malade d'avance. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir le supporter. Si Qhuinn s'unissait à quelqu'un, il en mourrait. Il en était convaincu. Et pourtant, tout portait à croire que ça allait arriver très bientôt. Que pourrait-il faire alors? Il ne pouvait pas quitter le manoir. Les Frères et les soldats vivaient au sein de l'immense maison que D. avait léguée à sa fille. Jamais Wrath n'accepterait qu'il s'en aille. Et s'éloigner de Qhuinn ? Non, il en était incapable … Mais il ne pourrait pas non plus vivre là, à deux chambres de la sienne, s'il le savait en train de profiter du corps de l'Elue. Enfin, ce qu'il ne supporterait surtout pas, c'est que l'Elue profite du corps de son ami. C'était une voie sans issue. Blay ne pouvait vivre sans Qhuinn et Qhuinn ne voulait pas vivre avec Blay. Il ne pouvait aimer que son meilleur ami et celui-ci pouvait coucher avec le monde entier mais pas avec lui. C'était quand même assez vexatoire de penser que la seule personne que Qhuinn refusait de baiser soit lui. Le destin était vraiment un enfoiré de première. Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, les yeux rivés sur son ami, il ne remarqua pas que Qhuinn avait changé de position pour pouvoir faire face au tapis de course et le regarder lui aussi librement.

Les yeux de Blay posés sur lui le grisaient au plus haut point. C'était comme être assis sur l'épicentre d'un tremblement de terre. Dangereux et grisant à la fois. Son corps tout entier était parcouru de fourmillements et il se sentait tout puissant. Oubliés les maux de jambe et la fatigue, il se sentait prêt à escalader une montagne. Il était surtout prêt à tout pour se montrer sous son meilleur jour. C'était l'effet que Blay avait sur lui. Son plus beau fantasme était occupé à courir tranquillement sur le tapis, les muscles de ses cuisses se bandant sous l'effort. Qhuinn était littéralement subjugué. Blay semblait perdu dans ses pensées, fixant un point sur lui qu'il ne semblait même pas voir. Il devait penser à son amant. Bon sang, rien qu'à y penser, la bile lui remontait dans la gorge. Il avala quelques coups pour refouler sa nausée et finit par dire, souhaitant profiter de ce moment avec Blay complètement:

- Tu sais ce qu'on a fait plus fait depuis un moment ?

"_A part parler, se voir, jouer à la Xbox, sortir au Screamer, être amis, …_". Il secoua la tête à ces pensées et vit Blay froncer légèrement les sourcils à sa demande:

- Mmmmh … Des tas de choses, pourquoi ?

Okay, visiblement, son meilleur ami et lui étaient toujours sur la même longueur d'onde quand il s'agissait de réfléchir un tant soit peu. Evidemment, ces connexions le laissaient pantois. Comment pouvait-il être si proche de quelqu'un et si éloigné à la fois ? Comment pouvait-il partager tant de choses, tant de pensées, sans rien partager vraiment?

- Non mais il y en a une en particulier que j'ai en tête, là de suite ! continua Qhuinn, voulant empêcher ses sombres pensées de le rattraper.

Blay haussa à nouveau un sourcil et attendit que son ami s'explique, n'osant certainement pas s'avancer à émettre une hypothèse.

- Oh, allez Blay ! Un petit un contre un, comme à notre grande époque !

Blay sembla se tendre d'autant plus, ce qui le blessa fortement. Il ne supportait même plus de le toucher. Bordel, Blay était vraiment passé à autre chose. Il l'avait voulu de toutes ses forces, avait supplié la Vierge Scribe pour que son ami trouve quelqu'un de bien. Et maintenant ? Maintenant il souffrait comme une bête à l'agonie. C'était ce qui allait arriver, de toute façon. Sans Blay, il dépérissait. Alors tout ce qu'il pouvait obtenir de lui, un sourire, un moment, il allait le prendre … en toute amitié, bien sûr.

- Allez, quoi ? Tu as peur que je te ratatouillise ou quoi ?

- Ratatouillise? demanda Blay dans un petit sourire.

- Ouais.

- Ca n'existe pas.

- Bah ça existe maintenant ! Allez, viens ici que je te _ratatouillise_ !

Blay éclata de rire et sauta du tapis pour aller enfiler des gants à son tour. Il ne fallait évidemment pas lui demander deux fois. Bien sûr, il savait qu'il allait se faire souffrir, mais il devait être un peu maso. Approcher Qhuinn, faire un corps-à-corps avec lui: mauvaise idée. Son cerveau lui hurlait de ne pas le faire mais il continuait à avancer, se délectant de la future proximité qu'il aurait avec l'homme qu'il aimait. Et Sainte Vierge Scribe, ce qu'il l'aimait! Quelques minutes passées en sa compagnie et il était de nouveau imprégné dans chaque pore de sa peau de son amour pour ce magnifique combattant. Toutes ces heures passées à se répéter inlassablement que cela ne servait à rien, qu'il fallait passer à autre chose, … des heures passées à se conditionner pour lui échapper. Il n'avait fallu que quelques secondes pour que le charme de Qhuinn opère de nouveau et qu'il retombe aussi sûrement et durement amoureux de son ami. De toute façon, pourrait-il jamais prétendre arrêter de l'aimer? C'était impossible. Quand on voulait une personne aussi fort qu'il ne voulait Qhuinn, il n'y avait pas de retour en arrière. On aimait entièrement. Un point c'est tout.

- Blay ? Oh hé ? Tu m'écoutes ?

Il sortit de ses pensées par Qhuinn qui l'appelait, secouant son gant de boxe devant son visage pour avoir son attention. Bon sang, ce n'était pas bon de se mettre à divaguer sur son éternel amour pour le mâle juste avant de s'engager dans un combat. Il secoua la tête et sourit:

- Désolé.

- Pas de souci. Bon tu as compris hein ? Pas de coups au visage ni dans les bijoux de famille. C'est anti-sport!

- Anti-sportif.

- C'est comme tu veux, Blay.

Qhuinn pinça les lèvres en se rendant compte du sous-entendu qu'il venait de lancer puis voulut se gratter l'arrière du crâne pour se donner une contenance. Sauf qu'avec un gant, ça ne ressemblait vraiment à rien:

- Aheum … Je veux dire …

- C'est bon, Qhuinn, j'ai compris. Y a pas de malaise.

Son ami se met à sautiller sur place pour s'échauffer pendant que le coeur de Qhuinn se brisait d'autant plus. Blay n'avait même pas bronché. Avant, il aurait eu les yeux qui brillaient d'un fin espoir qu'il y ait plus. Mais non, c'était fini ce temps-là. Fini le temps où Blay l'attendait désespérément. Il avait cramé ses chances en beauté. Désormais, le beau roux avait Saxton l'Enfoiré et Qhuinn … Qhuinn n'avait rien d'autre que son coeur brisé et l'envie de plus en plus persistante de mourir. Car c'était bien ce qui était en train d'arriver. Il avait toujours pensé qu'il mourrait en protégeant John, en lui sauvant la vie. Comme un héros, comme un homme. Mais finalement, il mourait à petit feu d'amour. Mourir d'amour … Il en avait toujours ri. S'était toujours vanté que ça ne pourrait jamais lui arriver. D'ailleurs, ses milliers de conquête dans les salles de bain privées du ZeroSum et du Screamer le prouvaient bien, non? Il avait toujours voulu finir avec une shellane de la _glymera_ qui lui aurait donné des enfants parfaits qui auraient effacé ses tares. Une shellane qui l'aimerait, lui, malgré ses défauts. Et dans son merveilleux petit plan de vie parfaite, il ne s'était jamais imaginé en train de l'aimer, elle. Non, déjà alors, il savait que ce serait impossible. Parce que son coeur appartenait déjà à quelqu'un. Il avait toujours appartenu à cette personne. La seule et unique personne qui l'avait aimé, malgré tout ce qu'il était. Blay. Son meilleur ami. Celui à qui il continuerait de voler des moments, tant qu'il était en vie, pour le garder un peu plus longtemps près de lui. _Son_ Blay.

- En garde ? demande-t-il tout haut, essayant de canaliser la bête au fond de lui qui rugissait.

A MOI. A MOI. A MOI. A MOI. A MOI. Il secoua la tête tandis que son ami levait les poings, prêt à en découdre. Bon sang, quelle sensation cela allait-il être de le toucher à nouveau? Il frissonna d'anticipation et porta le premier coup, gardant en mémoire que quoiqu'il fasse, il devait penser à Blay d'abord.

Après une demi-heure de combat intensif où chacun avait fait de son mieux pour éviter les contacts épidermiques, ils riaient à nouveau ensemble comme avant. Qhuinn était plus rapide alors que Blay possédait plus de force, ce qui équilibrait le match. Et la vérité était qu'ils se marraient franchement bien. C'était si simple, si normal … pourquoi toute leur relation ne pouvait-elle pas l'être autant? Qhuinn ne pouvait quitter des yeux la mâchoire de Blay qui se contractait avec concentration alors qu'il s'appliquait à le battre. Et Blay faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour garder les yeux rivés sur un endroit de la nuque de Qhuinn, histoire de ne pas détailler longuement ses merveilleux abdos. Il rêvait de le toucher et le redoutait à la fois. S'il y goûtait, jamais plus il ne pourrait s'arrêter. Et puis Blay savourait cette simplicité retrouvée. Comme au temps où tout allait bien. Quand Qhuinn faisait semblant d'ignorer ses sentiments. Finalement, à bien y réfléchir, ça faisait un sacré moment que leur duo avait été bouleversé. Et pas tant que ça, tout compte fait. La tension et l'éloignement n'étaient apparus … qu'en même temps que Saxton. Blay fronça les sourcils en pensant à cela et baissa sa garde. C'est à ce moment-là que le poing de Qhuinn s'abattit sur sa mâchoire et qu'il tomba à la renverse sous le choc et la douleur.

- Bordel de merde, Blay ! Tu as baissé ta garde !

Qhuinn s'agenouilla près de son ami, complètement sonné et ôta rapidement ses gants. Prudemment, il caressa la mâchoire endolorie et Blay rouvrit les yeux, sous la douleur.

- Aïe !

- Désolé. Je … Tu as baissé ta garde! répéta-t-il, gêné.

En vérité, il était tellement concentré sur cette même mâchoire qu'il l'avait frappé inconsciemment là-bas. Et c'était évidemment ce moment qu'avait choisi le roux pour baisser les poings. Et merde ! Du sang coulait de la lèvre éclatée de Blay et tout ce à quoi Qhuinn pensait, c'était à aller le goûter. D'ailleurs, ses yeux étaient accrochés aux lèvres de son ami et il réprimait du mieux qu'il le pouvait le grognement qui s'élevait dans sa poitrine. Un grognement d'envie. D'ailleurs, il y avait autre chose qui manifestait son envie et ce n'était foutrement ni le lieu, ni le moment. Il releva un genou pour se dissimuler et, par réflexe, posa sa main sur la nuque de Blay.

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- Comme un gars qui vient de se prendre une dérouillée.

- Au moins ça n'a pas endommagé tes neurones! plaisanta-t-il, soulagé que les blessures de son mâle ne soit que superficielles.

- Tu vas me le payer, Qhuinn. Pas ce soir, à cause des petits oiseaux qui volent autour de ma tête. Mais crains ma vengeance.

Il avait dit ça sur un air qu'il voulait menaçant mais Qhuinn n'était pas mâle à se laisser démonter. Il rit, à gorge déployée et dit:

- C'est quand tu veux, Blay.

A nouveau, un double sens sur ce que voulait Blay et dont ils n'ignoraient aucun des deux la teneur. Il riva à nouveau son regard sur la lèvre blessée de son ami, ne tentant même pas de se justifier pour éviter de constater une nouvelle fois l'absence de réaction dans le regard de Blay. Et automatiquement, sans réfléchir, il murmura:

- Mais avant de mener à bien ton projet de me tuer, laisse-moi donc cicatriser cela …

Et toujours sans y penser une seule seconde, il se pencha et passa la langue sur la blessure de son ami. Sur sa lèvre. Un courant électrique passa entre eux et il put jurer entendre Blay gémir doucement. Quand il sentit le goût du sang de Blay sur sa langue, il en voulut plus, beaucoup plus. Il allait replonger quand la porte de la salle d'entraînement s'ouvrit à nouveau. Il se retourna d'un coup, honteux de la position qu'ils avaient quand il vit son cousin, Saxton, dans l'embrasure de la porte, les regarder, étonné.

- Sainte Vierge Scribe, que s'est-il passé ? s'exclama celui-ci, amorçant un mouvement pour les rejoindre, paniqué de voir Blay à terre, blessé.

Qhuinn voulut se redresser d'un bond mais Blay lui attrapa la main, captant son attention. Il se retourna de nouveau vers son ami qui le suppliait du regard et murmurait:

- Je t'en prie, ne pars pas.

- Je …

- Pas maintenant, Qhuinn. Ne te détourne pas.

Mais il était déjà loin. En pensée du moins. Car le mâle qui venait vers eux était celui qui assurerait un bel avenir à Blay. Qui le rendrait heureux. Penser à Blay, au bonheur de Blay. C'était tout ce qui importait. Il regarda dans les yeux bleus qui lui adressaient une supplique silencieuse et secoua la tête, détachant la main de Blay de son poignet avec son autre main. L'autre ne combattit pas, résigné mais soupira.

- Je …

- Ne pars pas.

Et malgré tout, avec toute la force de caractère qui l'habitait, il se leva, récupéra sa serviette et son t-shirt et s'éloigna de la seule personne qui pourrait le rendre heureux, lui. Alors qu'il allait passer la porte, Blay l'appela:

- Hey, Qhuinn ?

Il lui fallut toute la force du monde pour se retourner. Le tableau derrière lui était à se pendre là, sur place. Saxton était accroupi à côté de Blay et tenait sa main dans la sienne tout en lui caressant les cheveux. Son ami, lui, s'était redressé en position assise et foudroyait Qhuinn du regard. Il attendit et frissonna quand Blay lâcha, d'une voix glaciale:

- _Prends bien soin de toi_.

Il acquiesça et se détourna pour sortir. Le plus rapidement possible. Avant d'exploser en millions de morceaux.

Sur la terrasse près de la piscine, une heure plus tard, Qhuinn vidait sa bouteille d'Herradura, Selección Suprema, rien que ça. Il fallait dire que Fritz avait bien fait son boulot, une fois de plus. Le vampire avait commencé à boire il y avait quelques semaines, quand Blay était sorti pour la première fois avec Saxton. Bon, avant, il buvait de la Corona mais c'était vraiment du petit lait comparé à ce breuvage. Celui-ci avait au moins le mérite de le mettre K.O. rapidement. Puisque c'était tout ce qui comptait, pour le moment. Il lâcha son cadavre de bouteille vide à terre et se saisit de sa petite soeur qui l'attendait à son pied. Il la déboucha et en versa une longue rasade dans sa gorge, espérant que les effets seraient rapides. Il commençait déjà à voir le monde tourner autour de lui mais ça ne lui suffisait pas. Il cherchait le blackout total. "_Prends bien soin de toi_". Putain de bordel de merde. "_Prends bien soin de toi_". La phrase résonnait dans sa tête inlassablement, sur la magnifique musique de la voix de Blay. "_Prends bien soin de toi_". Quelle connerie, putain ! Le pire dans tout ça, maintenant que Blay lui avait lâché cette phrase, c'est qu'il ne parvenait plus à se pardonner d'avoir osé lui dire une telle chose. Mais comment avait-il pu ? Que lui était-il passé par la tête à ce moment-là. "_Prends bien soin de toi_". _Franchement, Qhuinn, dans ton échelle de connerie, celle là apparaît en top list!_ pensa-t-il, rageur. Et Blay lui avait ressorti. En sachant parfaitement ce que cette phrase signifiait. Il éjectait Qhuinn de sa vie. Comme il l'avait souhaité. Et le résultat? Le résultat, c'est qu'il avait mal à en crever. D'ailleurs, ça finirait bien par arriver, n'est-ce pas ? S'il continuait à se nourrir au minimum et à prendre du sang à intervalles réguliers, à petites doses, pour n'alarmer personne ? De toute façon, qui pleurerait son absence ? John serait attristé, c'est certain mais il avait Xhex maintenant et il reprendrait le cours de sa vie après quelques jours. Les autres, bien sûr, ils l'appréciaient, mais ils ne porteraient pas le deuil très longtemps. La seule personne pour qui il comptait vraiment venait de se détourner de lui. Finalement, il pourrait tout aussi bien se jeter dans la piscine maintenant, histoire de se noyer. Ca arrangerait certainement tout le monde. Une tare de moins sur leur dos. Voilà ce qu'il avait toujours été et ce qu'il serait toujours: une tare. Pour tout le monde. Il ferait mieux de disparaître. Et le plus tôt serait le mieux. Alors qu'il reprenait une gorgée de sa bouteille, il entendit un gazouillis à sa gauche et il sursauta. Zadiste, encore lui, s'approchait de la piscine avec Nalla. Et il ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué. Tant mieux. Il regarda le père, sa fille dans les bras, s'avancer tout au bord de la piscine et s'accroupir. Il posa la petite entre ses jambes et elle plongea sa petite main dans l'eau en riant, toute heureuse. Qhuinn était toujours surpris de voir le plus effrayant des Frères et le plus cruel surtout, avec Nalla. Il était si délicat, si tendre … C'était impensable qu'un type pareil puisse être capable de tant de douceur. Et pourtant … Bella, sa shellane, et Nalla étaient les personnes qui réveillaient cette facette du Guerrier. Et c'était splendide à voir, tapi dans l'ombre. Et ce tableau, d'une famille unie malgré les difficultés, mettait un coup au coeur à Qhuinn. Jamais il n'aurait cela. Jamais. Car il ne pouvait être avec la personne qu'il aimait. Il ne serait jamais heureux comme Z quand il tenait Bella dans ses bras ou sa fille près de lui. Jamais. Ce mot résonnait en lui tout comme les dernières paroles de Blay. "_Jamais_". "_Prends bien soin de toi_". Quand le Guerrier repartirait, il se faufilerait en douce dans sa chambre, attraperait quelques affaires et sortirait de la vie de tous ces gens à qui il n'apportait que des problèmes.

- Tu sais, je ne pense pas que la boisson t'apportera les réponses à tes questions.

Qhuinn sursauta quand il se rendit compte que Z s'adressait à lui. Évidemment, il n'allait pas dire un truc pareil à sa fille. Il se redressa de la chaise longue sur laquelle il était avachi, nerveux et regarda le Frère qui continuait de surveiller sa fille sans même lancer un regard au déchet qu'il était.

- Si tu te poses la question, ta tequila empeste jusque ici.

Evidemment, Zadiste, en tant que Guerrier de la Confrérie de la Dague Noire, avait des sens sur-entraînés. Et il ne pouvait passer inaperçu, comment avait-il pu le croire une seule seconde? Il fallait croire que Mr Herradura commençait à bien anesthésier son cerveau. Il décida qu'il était plus que temps de remonter dans sa chambre et de fuir au plus vite le Guerrier qui se trouvait à quelques pas de lui. Il se releva donc et marcha d'un pas peu assuré le long de la piscine. Alors qu'il s'éloignait, Z reprit la parole, étonnamment:

- Même sans l'alcool je t'aurais repéré. Ton désespoir flotte à des centaines de mètres à la ronde.

Qhuinn s'arrêta mais ne dit rien. Que pouvait-il faire? Nier? Ca ne servait à rien de le faire. Zadiste avait raison. Et de toute façon, ses sens ne le trahissaient jamais. Confirmer ? Et pour quoi faire? Il ne souhaitait pas en parler et il était à peu près sûr que le Guerrier balafré n'en avait pas plus envie que lui. Il se contenta donc de rester là quelques instants, les muscles tendus par la nervosité, attendant de voir si Z ajoutait quelque chose. Ce qui l'étonnerait fortement. Nalla continuait à taper sa petite main dans l'eau en gazouillant, toute heureuse d'être là tandis que le silence s'épaississait entre les deux hommes. Peut-être était-ce le moment de filer ?

- Tu sais, j'ai pour credo de ne jamais prendre part aux histoires des autres. Mais dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu fous, là ?

C'était là une question directe. Qui appelait une réponse. Merde, c'était bien sa veine que le taiseux du groupe se mette à vouloir parler ce soir, et justement à lui !

- En gros, je dirais que je me fous une cuite.

- Je ne te parle pas de ça, gamin. La scène dans le gymnase, tout à l'heure, c'était quoi ?

- Rien, Z. C'était rien.

- Ouais, j'ai bien vu ça. Si le petit avocat n'avait pas pointé son nez, j'aurais été témoin d'un porno en live.

- Ce n'est pas …

- Ce que je crois? Oh mais je ne crois rien, gamin. Je sais.

Il releva enfin le regard vers lui et Qhuinn vacilla sur ses jambes, frappé par la dureté de ses yeux sur lui. Il savait. Bien sûr qu'il savait. Il ne parvenait plus à cacher ce qu'il ressentait. Bordel, il était plus que temps qu'il file de là.

- Laisse tomber Z.

C'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait dire. Il voulait que cette conversation se termine. Il n'avait jamais vraiment discuté avec le Guerrier et n'avait pas envie d'avoir la première aujourd'hui, sur ce sujet-là.

- Je laisse tomber si je veux, gamin. Alors, c'est quoi le problème ?

- Il n'y a aucun problème.

- Avec ton ami, quel est le problème ? Je vous ai observés, tous les deux. Pourquoi est-il avec l'avocat?

- Blay est très heureux avec Saxton.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande. Ses sentiments pour toi sont très clairs.

- Zadiste, sans vouloir t'offenser, tu fais un très mauvais conseiller matrimonial.

- Ne me cours pas sur les nerfs, gamin. Je déteste faire la conversation mais ici, personne ne semble prêt à te secouer le coco pour te remettre les idées en place. Je le ferai si y faut.

Qhuinn grommela dans sa barbe et se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de boire dans sa chambre, là au moins il n'aurait pas eu à répondre de ses actes à un Frère, le plus bourru de tous en plus.

- Blay est bien mieux sans moi. C'est tout.

Et là, le Guerrier qui avait reporté son attention sur sa fille, ramena son regard, furieux, sur Qhuinn, qui frémit.

- Mieux sans toi? Ce garçon dépérit **sans** toi. C'est à peine croyable que tu sois le seul à l'ignorer!

- Non mais tu m'as vu, oui ? s'énerva Qhuinn, incapable de garder son calme plus longtemps.

Nalla arrêta de jouer et regarda les deux hommes un peu paniquée. Z la prit alors dans ses bras et se releva, faisant face à Qhuinn.

- Je ne suis qu'une putain d'erreur de la nature. Une tare ! Comment pourrais-je infliger ça à Blay?

- Oh arrête avec ça, gamin. J'ai été là, fait ça. Tu te trompes.

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre !

- Je ne peux pas comprendre hein ?

D'un geste rapide, il lui donna Nalla en grommelant "_Ne me la lâche surtout pas!_" puis se mit à dérouler ses manches pour montrer ses bandes d'esclave:

- Je ne peux pas comprendre? Tu es sûr ? Je sais ce que c'est de ne pas se sentir assez bien pour être avec quelqu'un. Tu as vu mes cicatrices, et tu vois ses bandes ? Ca me rappellera toujours que je ne les mérite pas ! fit-il en montrant sa fille qui le regardait s'énerver avec des yeux ronds, accrochée à Qhuinn.

Celui-ci la soutenait comme si elle était en verre et risquait de se briser. De toute façon, il n'aurait jamais pu la laisser tomber, pas par peur du Guerrier qui lui faisait face, même s'il lui foutait effectivement une trouille d'enfer, mais parce qu'il adorait les enfants et Nalla était vraiment une merveille. Celle-ci s'accrocha à son oreille en gazouillant et il rit avec elle tandis que Z reprit sa litanie:

- Et tu sais quoi ? Au final, même si je ne les mérite pas, je suis heureux d'avoir fait un effort sur moi-même. Car plus je rejetais Bella, plus je la rendais malheureuse. Elle voulait être avec moi, indépendamment de ce que j'étais. Et regarde le sublime cadeau qu'elle m'a fait … Ca en valait la peine, Qhuinn, crois-moi.

Qhuinn ferma les yeux quand il entendit le Frère enfin utiliser son prénom. Il avait raison. Bien sûr qu'il avait raison. Mais pouvait-il le faire? Pouvait-il risquer de ruiner la vie de Blay alors qu'elle était tout ce qui lui importait.

- Crois-moi, je sais ce que tu vis. J'ai été un con, moi aussi. Mais une chose est sûre: plus tu le rejetteras, moins il sera heureux. Il est temps de t'en rendre compte et d'agir pour son bien. Car ce que tu fais là, crois-moi, même si tu essaies de t'en convaincre, ce n'est pas pour son bien. Je le sais par expérience.

Il reprit alors sa fille des bras de Qhuinn et commença à se diriger vers le manoir pour rejoindre sa shellane. Qhuinn les regarda s'éloigner quand il s'arrêta à nouveau pour se retourner vers lui:

- Je déteste parler pour rien. Tu viens certainement d'obtenir le plus long discours que j'aie jamais sorti. Fais en sorte que je n'ai pas dit tout ça pour des quilles, ok?

Qhuinn acquiesca et ils se regardèrent encore quelques secondes avant que le Guerrier ne se détourne pour de bon, laissant l'_Ahstrux Nohtrum _à ses pensées.

Blay était dans sa salle de bains, mains appuyées sur le meuble de l'évier, regardant dans le miroir la blessure de sa lèvre se guérir rapidement. Evidemment, la salive de vampire accélérait la cicatrisation. Bon sang … La langue de Qhuinn sur lui. Ca avait été … grisant. Sexuellement grisant. Et il en avait voulu plus. Surtout qu'il sentait que Qhuinn était prêt à lui en donner plus cette fois. Il secoua la tête. Non, c'était n'importe quoi. Il s'inventait encore des histoires. Qhuinn avait juste été, une fois de plus, Qhuinn. Dragueur, beau parleur, charmant … Une bombe sexuelle sur pattes. Et lui, comme un idiot fini, était une fois de plus tombé dans le panneau.

- Quel pathétique tu fais, mon pauvre vieux! dit-il à son reflet dans le miroir.

Mais cela était terminé. Il devait arrêter d'y croire. Il devait empêcher son coeur de s'emballer dès que Qhuinn lui montrait un minimum d'intérêt. Son ami jouait clairement avec ses sentiments et il était temps que ça s'arrête. Avant qu'il ne devienne fou. Enfin, il l'était déjà à moitié puisqu'il partageait le lit d'un mâle fantastique, tout en imaginant que c'était un autre qui était à ses côtés et lui faisait prendre son pied. Tout ça n'était pas normal. Toute cette histoire était malsaine. Il devait s'éloigner, il devait partir du manoir. Sinon il deviendrait cinglé. Et finirait par tuer quelqu'un de rage. Certainement Qhuinn et plus certainement encore Sax. Saxton dans son rôle du parfait amant. _Je veux te faire plaisir, je veux te faire du bien, je n'attends rien en retour_. Quel type sain d'esprit dirait ça? Franchement ? J'attends rien en retour ? C'était un peu trop altruiste pour être vrai. Blay secoua la tête en se regardant dans le miroir. Voilà qu'il en avait après Saxton qui ne lui avait rien fait à part être adorable avec lui. Saxton était vraiment parfait. Beau, bien élevé, érudit, drôle, doué au pieu … mais il lui manquait tout de même quelque chose. Il n'était pas Qhuinn et ne le serait jamais. Bon sang, mais que lui arrivait-il ? Quand parviendrait-il enfin à aller de l'avant? Quand Saxton reviendrait de son boulot, à l'aube, il lui demanderait d'emménager ensemble à l'extérieur du manoir. Il pouvait le faire, oui … Il regarda sa lèvre déjà presque cicatrisée et repensa à la caresse de la langue de Qhuinn contre elle. Rien qu'à y penser, il bandait déjà. C'était tout bonnement parfait. Comme si c'était ce qui devait être, rien de plus, rien de moins. Pourquoi la chose que lui refusait sans cesse son ami devait être celle qui lui semblait être la plus logique, la plus normale et la plus agréable qui soit ? Quand parviendrait-il à se défaire de son addiction? Quand arriverait-il s'ôter Qhuinn de la peau ? Ca devait commencer ce soir. Il devait se promettre, là, devant son reflet, qu'il allait y mettre un terme. Un terme au pouvoir que Qhuinn avait sur lui. Il riva son regard dans le sien qui se reflétait dans le miroir et y vit toute la conviction qu'il ressentait à l'instant même. Il pouvait le faire. Il pouvait arrêter de croire que quelque chose était possible entre lui et l'objet de tous ses fantasmes.

Après s'être regardé de longues minutes dans le miroir pour se conforter dans son idée, il enroula un drap autour de son corps nu et éteignit la lumière de la salle de bains par la pensée, se retrouvant dans la pénombre la plus totale. Sa vue de vampire lui permettant de se mouvoir dans le noir, il se dirigea vers son lit et ouvrit les draps, prêt à s'y glisser pour attendre son amant quand deux bras puissants lui enserrèrent la taille et le collèrent contre un torse dur. Il inspira profondément et frémit … il devait rêver !

- "_Prends bien soin de toi_" ? Sérieusement, Blay ?

**A suivre ... **


	3. A drop in the ocean

**Bonsoir bonsoir à toutes !**

**Merci pour vos reviews sur mon premier chapitre ! Je suis contente que vous ayez embarqué avec moi sur cette petite croisière Qhuay :))) La route n'est pas longue mais je suis tellement inspirée qu'on pourrait faire quelques petits détours pour allonger le plaisir :) On verra au fur et à mesure ! **

**Ici, je pose les premières intrigues de mon histoire et vous ne pouvez toujours pas comprendre ce qui va mener au prologue :) Ca viendra ensuite, bien assez tôt, croyez-moi ! **

**Vous verrez que nos deux beaux guerriers sont les rois du quiproquo et que j'adore ça :)**

**Un tout grand merci à Eli qui s'improvise Bêta de cette fic ! Je suis vraiment contente d'avoir son avis sur mes écrits, vu à quel point elle connaît la Confrérie ! Et puis surtout, elle me permet de faire pour plus tard des choses vraiment vilaines ! **

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**Votre dévouée AuteuZe**

**Jess**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER : ATTENTION ATTENTION ! La première scène du chapitre 2 a été inconsciemment inspirée de la fic de Vanessa Caos (Amantes Liberados)! L'auteur en a été avertie (par mes soins) et accepte que je me laisse inspirée par cette idée puisque je lui ai dit et qu'elle se sent honorée d'être une source d'inspiration pour moi ! Attention, elle est inspirée c'est-à-dire que je ne lui ai pas volé sa scène, j'ai juste laissé nos deux guerriers faire le même genre de choses que dans sa scène à elle !<strong>

**Para Vanessa, si pasas por aquí: Muchísimas gracias para tus consejos y tu simpatía ! Fue muy agradable hablar contigo y te agradezco sinceramente para tu comprensión ! Gracias también para tu maravillosa historia sobre Q/B ! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2: A drop in the ocean<strong>

Blay restait immobile, tendu à l'extrême, silencieux et nerveux comme jamais. Qhuinn … Oh chère Vierge Scribe, Qhuinn était dans sa chambre, les bras autour de sa taille et semblait de bien méchante humeur. Il pouvait sentir son souffle sur son cou et il ne put s'empêcher de frémir. Ce mâle était définitivement son _pyrocant_. Sa plus grande faiblesse. Il pouvait lui en vouloir au point de souhaiter sa mort, l'instant d'après, il suffisait que son ancien meilleur ami soit à portée de vue, ou comme ici de souffle, pour qu'il oublie même pourquoi il était fâché contre lui. Sauf que Qhuinn venait de lui faire une petite piqûre de rappel. "_Prends bien soin de toi. Sérieusement, Blay ? _". Visiblement, le mâle n'avait pas supporté qu'il lui retourne la faveur. Et bien, qu'il aille se faire foutre ! Après tout, c'était lui qui avait commencé à jouer avec ces conneries ! Blay en avait marre d'attendre, d'espérer. De sauter à chaque fois en selle dès que le guerrier aux yeux dépareillés faisait un pas vers lui pour ensuite le laisser en plan. Marre d'attendre pour rien. Car il n'y aurait jamais rien entre eux, il avait bien compris. Il soupira donc:  
>- Que veux-tu, Qhuinn ?<br>Mais son ami ne semblait pas vraiment enclin à répondre. Il se contenta de le garder serré contre lui, ce qui le frustra d'autant plus. Qu'était-ce encore que cette attitude? Il voulut se défaire de l'emprise des bras musclés mais ne parvint qu'à obtenir le contraire, son ami serrant d'autant plus.  
>- Qhuinn, je ne sais pas très bien à quoi tu joues mais tu devrais y aller, Sax ne va pas tarder à rentrer et …<br>Mais il s'interrompit brusquement quand son ami grogna, littéralement et qu'une de ses mains se mit à descendre le long de son ventre. Bordel, mais que faisait-il ? Le noeud de la serviette fut aussitôt défait et Blay ne put retenir un hoquet de stupéfaction. Bon okay, ce qu'il faisait semblait assez clair finalement. Il n'en fallut pas plus au roux, perdu dans l'arôme si spécial de Qhuinn, dans ses bras puissants, pour bander comme un malade. Et il était désormais nu contre lui, la serviette qui le dissimulait gisant à ses pieds. Il en oubliait même de respirer. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'espérer et en même temps, comment pouvait-il faire autrement? Surtout quand la main de Qhuinn se posa sur son membre dressé pour s'en saisir brusquement. Il sursauta mais ne put empêcher un gémissement de passer la barrière de ses lèvres et, malgré lui, il se laissa aller contre la poitrine derrière lui.

Quand Qhuinn entendit le doux gémissement de Blay, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire dans le cou de son ami et de resserrer son étreinte autour de son torse musclé. Il lui fallait bien reconnaître que leurs deux corps s'imbriquaient à la perfection, comme s'ils avaient été créés l'un pour l'autre. Quel autre corps pourrait lui apporter cette sensation de perfection? Aucun autre, en vérité, car celui de Blay était celui qui lui correspondait. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il faisait là. L'alcool et les mots de Zadiste résonnant dans sa tête l'avaient mené tout droit devant la porte de la chambre de son ami. Ca, et cette incapacité à penser à autre chose qu'au beau roux qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la porte. Et si Z avait raison ? Et si à force de rejeter Blay pour son bien, il ne lui faisait que du mal? Et il lui fallait bien reconnaître qu'il l'avait vu. Quelques heures plus tôt, dans la salle d'entraînement quand son ami l'avait supplié de ne pas partir. Quand il lui avait demandé de manière détournée de ne pas à nouveau l'abandonner … de ne pas le laisser en arrière. Et alors qu'il ne rêvait que d'une chose; le coucher sous lui et le faire sien, il avait fui. Comme le lâche qu'il était. Ses sentiments pour Blay étaient clairs. Limpides même. Sur ce tapis, dans cette salle d'entraînement, même avec Z qui était présent, il était prêt à se jeter à nouveau sur lui pour prendre possession de sa bouche, de son corps tout entier, de son âme. Son corps était attiré par lui de manière presque magnétique et il avait du faire un effort considérable sur lui-même pour retenir le marquage d'exploser par tous les pores de sa peau. A cet instant précis, dans ce gymnase, couché sous lui, son sang dansant sur sa langue, Blay était à lui. Et il était prêt à le réclamer en tant que tel. Puis Saxton était arrivé et quand il l'avait vu à la porte, il avait compris qu'il n'était pas à sa place. C'était à son cousin de prendre soin de Blay. C'était une place qui lui revenait de droit, car il avait toujours traité son ami avec honneur et gentillesse. Avec amour … pendant que lui avait passé son temps à le faire souffrir, comme le salaud qu'il était. Saxton n'allait pas faire souffrir Blay, il le savait parfaitement. Il en avait sérieusement douté au début de leur relation, connaissant l'addiction de Sax pour les beaux mâles. Visiblement, être un coureur de jupons semblait être un truc de famille. Puis il avait fini par comprendre que son cousin avait eu un réel coup de coeur pour Blay. Et qui ne l'aurait pas ? Son ami était magnifique. C'était bizarre de dire cela d'un mâle de cette stature et pourtant: il était beau. Plus beau que tout ce que Qhuinn avait contemplé sur cette Terre, et il pouvait se vanter d'avoir contemplé un tas de beaux visages.  
>Saxton et Blaylock. C'était ce qui devait être. Il mourrait de jalousie mais c'était le meilleur pour Blay. Alors que faisait-il là, dans cette chambre, le sexe érigé de Blay dans sa main? Il n'en savait foutrement rien mais il adorait ça. Et son propre sexe aussi, se manifestant gaiement dans son short en nylon. Lentement, il bougea son poignet pour appliquer un doux mouvement sur l'érection de son ami. Bordel, ce qu'il était dur et imposant. Qhuinn posa sa bouche au creux du cou de son ami et aspira son parfum délicieux tout en faisant des va-et-vients sur sa queue. La respiration de Blay s'affola et il gémit plus librement, ce qui finit d'allumer totalement le brun.<br>- Tu aimes ça, Blay ?  
>Mais le roux ne répondit pas, trop emporté par les sensations que lui prodiguait son ami. Il rejeta la tête en arrière, sur l'épaule de Qhuinn qui sentit son propre sexe tressauter dans son short, comme s'il cherchait à s'échapper. Quand il sentit le membre de Blay se tendre d'autant plus, il le relâcha sans préavis et le prit par les épaules pour le retourner vers lui. Les yeux de Blay s'ouvrirent sous la surprise et Qhuinn remarqua qu'il s'était mordu la lèvre à sang. "<em>Incroyablement sensuel<em>", pensa-t-il en souriant. Il approcha son ami de lui, le manipulant comme une poupée de chiffon docile et darda sa langue sur sa blessure. Le goûtant pour la deuxième fois de la journée. L'autre bloqua sa respiration, son coeur s'affolant sous l'assaut du brun.  
>- Alors, Blay, dis-moi … Veux-tu que je m'en aille? Veux-tu que je quitte ta chambre … ta vie ? dit-il en se reculant et rivant son regard dépareillé dans les yeux indigos de son ami.<br>L'autre ne répondait pas, le regardant intensément, la respiration saccadée. Il semblait peser sa réponse, ce qui fit reculer Qhuinn. Blay avait définitivement tourné la page. Et il attendait Saxton … Qui était-il donc pour penser qu'il pourrait s'emparer de lui ainsi ? Alors qu'il reculait d'un pas, la main de Blay se riva sur son poignet, à la vitesse de l'éclair, et il murmura:  
>- Reste …<br>Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il lui demandait de rester. De continuer ce qu'il avait commencé. Il ne le rejetait pas. Il y avait encore de l'espoir. Et il allait s'y jeter avec plaisir !

La main sur le poignet de Qhuinn, Blay se demandait clairement ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il avait réagi par instinct, sans réfléchir. Il voulait que Qhuinn reste, malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux. Malgré qu'il sache que ça lui ferait plus mal encore après. Car ce moment perdu hors du temps ne compterait pas. Pour son ami du moins … Bien sûr, le brun lui laissait un choix: dis-moi de rester ou laisse-moi partir. Blay avait fait la même demande à Qhuinn avant son rendez-vous avec Saxton. Et son _pyrocant_ l'avait abandonné là, pantelant, le pantalon détaché et le sexe érigé. Frustré. Mort de l'intérieur. Aujourd'hui, Qhuinn retournait la situation, comme il l'avait fait lui aussi dans le gymnase un peu plus tôt en lui disant "_Prends bien soin de toi_". Qhuinn lui demandait de choisir. Quand avait-il eu le choix dans leur relation? Jamais. Et il ne l'avait pas plus là, de suite. Parce que c'est Qhuinn qui choisissait d'être là. C'est Qhuinn qui le laissait poser la main sur lui. Il n'avait aucun choix à faire. Si Qhuinn se détournait, il resterait de nouveau sur la touche, le coeur en miettes. Il pouvait se leurrer, se dire que c'était lui qui ferait le choix de ce qui arriverait ensuite. Mais ils savaient tous les deux que c'était Qhuinn qui menait la danse. Comme toujours. Les yeux dépareillés ne le quittaient pas et un sourire satisfait était apparu sur le visage de son ami quand il lui avait demandé de rester. Il s'en voulait déjà. Il aurait dû être plus fort. Plus résistant. Il aurait dû être capable d'envoyer Qhuinn se faire foutre dans les grandes lignes une bonne fois pour toutes. Mais encore une fois, ils étaient bien conscients l'un comme l'autre que ce n'était pas possible. Qhuinn était venu là pour réclamer "son territoire" et Blay, comme le con qu'il était, allait se laisser faire.  
>- Qhuinn, je …<br>Inutile tentative pour tenter d'empêcher ce qui allait arriver car le regard de son _pyrocant_ lâcha le sien pour descendre lentement sur son corps, appréciateur. Quand il arriva à sa virilité, il sourit, découvrant ses canines qui s'allongeaient et murmura:  
>- Bordel, Blay, tu es totalement prêt pour moi.<br>Blay put jurer devenir aussi rouge qu'un feu tricolore et cela ne s'arrangea pas quand Qhuinn tomba à genoux devant lui et lui attrapa les fesses pour l'attirer à lui. Oh bordel …  
>- Tu es magnifique …<br>Ces mots, dans la bouche du mâle qu'il aimait plus que sa vie, le chamboulèrent totalement et son érection palpita contre son ventre, devant le visage tant adoré de son fantasme. Chose que l'autre remarqua. Il riva son regard dépareillé dans le regard du roux et donna un coup de langue sur sa verge dressée.  
>Blay s'accrocha alors à ses épaules en gémissant démesurément, incapable de penser de manière cohérente. Qhuinn, son Qhuinn, venait de poser la langue sur sa queue. Comme il l'avait toujours voulu. Et Blay voulait baiser sa bouche. Maintenant. Il attira donc le brun à lui et celui-ci rit doucement.<br>- Que veux-tu que je fasse, Blay ?  
>- Prends-moi. Entièrement.<br>L'autre rit de plus belle, passa une nouvelle fois sa langue sur lui et murmura:  
>- Et tes bonnes manières, Blay ?<br>- Au Diable mes bonnes manières, Qhuinn ! Prends-moi !  
>Il était devenu incapable de penser, de réfléchir calmement. Il ne voulait plus qu'une chose et il ne laisserait pas partir son <em>pyrocant<em> sans l'avoir obtenu. Pas maintenant qu'il était si près du but.  
>Les mains de Qhuinn remontèrent le long de ses cuisses, lui arrachant de nouveaux gémissements tandis que sa bouche mordait ses bourses, l'envoyant presque instantanément sur orbite. C'était encore meilleur que tout ce qu'il avait imaginé. L'autre glissa les mains sur ses fesses, les malaxant durement tandis que sa langue courait le long de la veine du sexe de Blay.<br>- Qhuinn …  
>- Oh oui, Blay, continue de dire mon nom pendant que je te prends dans ma bouche …<br>Blay lâcha les épaules de son ami et voulut attraper ses cheveux quand il se rappela qu'il les avaient rasé. Quel dommage …  
>- Tu n'aurais pas du raser tes cheveux, tu sais … J'adorais tes mèches folles.<br>L'autre riva son regard dans le sien mais ne répondit pas, engouffrant dans sa bouche si tentante toute la virilité de Blay, le faisant gémir à outrance.  
>- Oh bordel, Qhuinn, plus fort!<br>Il sentit les canines de son ami gratter la surface de sa queue, la faisant légèrement saigner mais il n'avait pas mal, oh ça non. Il gémissait de plaisir et se sentait au bord du précipice. Or, tout ce qui arrivait là n'était pas voulu, pas décidé à l'avance. Ils n'étaient même pas un couple. Pouvait-il vraiment se laisser aller ainsi? Sauf que toute rationalité l'avait déserté et il ne désirait qu'une chose: obtenir sa délivrance de la bouche du mâle qui était agenouillé devant lui. Celui-ci s'écarta de sa queue et vint river à nouveau son regard dans le sien:  
>- Alors, Blay ? "<em>Prends bien soin de toi<em>" ? Tu es sûr de ça ?  
>- Bordel non ! Continue !<br>Qhuinn semblait satisfait de sa réponse car il le reprit instantanément dans sa bouche, le caressant de sa langue … percée. Visiblement, il n'avait pas ôté tous les piercings. Peut-être s'était-il contenté d'ôter les "visibles". Ce qui voulait dire que celui qu'il s'était fait là en bas … Blay rugit à l'idée de pouvoir aller vérifier par lui-même, attrapa les épaules de Qhuinn pour le maintenir en place et se mit à pomper dans sa bouche, violemment. Le brun écarquilla les yeux puis déglutit afin de lui permettre d'atteindre le fond de sa gorge, le prenant totalement dans sa bouche. Son regard bleu-vert ne quittait pas celui de Blay et il poussa les fesses du rouquin pour approfondir son mouvement. Blay était pris dans une frénésie inarrêtable et il savait qu'il jouirait dans la bouche de son mâle, ou tout du moins sur lui. Cela ne pouvait se terminer qu'ainsi … Alors que Qhuinn reprit la main, sa langue courant sur le gland gonflé de Blay, la boule de son piercing caressant un endroit stratégique, Blay se sentit parcouru de tremblements et s'enfonça d'un geste violent dans la gorge de son ami, explosant en hurlant le nom de son mâle, pompant rapidement tandis qu'il déposait sur sa langue sa semence brûlante. L'autre ne se plaignit pas, avalant tout de lui, sans le lâcher du regard. Quand il redescendit sur Terre, il tremblait de la tête aux pieds, ne sachant pas très bien comment réagir. Qhuinn se retira, essuya sa bouche d'un revers de la main et se releva, son regard toujours ancré dans celui de Blay. Il le serra contre lui, lui montrant à quel point il était prêt pour lui, également. Blay trembla derechef, grisé par la sensation quand Qhuinn posa sa bouche contre son oreille et murmura:  
>- Alors dis-moi, Blay … Est-ce qu'il te fait autant de bien quand il te prend dans sa bouche ?<br>Blay se tendit, en entendant ces mots. Saxton. Il parlait de Saxton.  
>- Dis-moi, Blay, dis-moi que tu cries aussi mon nom en jouissant … Dis-moi que mon cousin ne te fait pas autant d'effet.<br>Pour une douche froide, c'était une vraie pluie glacée. Blay voulut rugir de désespoir mais se contint, tout en repoussant Qhuinn d'un geste dur, son regard lançant des éclairs:  
>- Alors c'est ça que tu es venu faire, hein ? T'assurer que tu avais encore bien la main mise sur moi ?<br>- Blay …  
>Qhuinn baissa les yeux et il n'en fallut pas plus à Blay pour comprendre qu'il avait raison. Il était venu pisser sur sa jambe pour marquer son territoire. L'enfoiré! Il voulut se rapprocher mais Blay tendit la main pour se protéger et rugit, cette fois, incapable de se contenir:<br>- Dégage, Qhuinn. Dégage de cette chambre et dégage de ma vie. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir !  
>- Blay …<br>- DEGAGEEEEEEEEE !  
>Il le repoussa violemment jusqu'à ce qu'il heurte la porte de plein fouet<br>- Tu as gagné, okay ? Je suis toujours attiré par toi ! Alors maintenant que tu as ta réponse, tu sais quoi ? Dégage !  
>- Mais enfin …<br>- DEGAGE ? Tu comprends l'anglais ? DEHORS ! Saxton ne va pas tarder à rentrer. Allez, barre-toi, Qhuinn ! Et ne reviens pas !  
>L'autre le regarda quelques instants de plus puis hocha la tête, se détourna et sortit, laissant Blay détruit derrière lui. Comment pouvait-on passer de l'extase totale à l'enfer le plus sinistre ? Il suffisait d'aimer Qhuinn, tout simplement.<p>

Qhuinn entra dans sa chambre et se laissa glisser contre la porte, les mains sur le visage, le souffle court. Comment pouvait-on passer aussi vite du Paradis à l'Enfer ? Il suffisait d'être l'immonde égoïste qu'il était. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ? Il n'avait pensé qu'à lui, encore une fois. Il n'avait pas pensé à ce que voulait Blay, pas un seul moment … Il avait juste établi que son ami était encore amoureux de lui et que, de ce fait, il voudrait autant que lui ce moment entre eux deux. Mais Blay était définitivement passé à autre chose. Il était avec Saxton, et heureux de l'être. Zadiste avait tort, il ne souffrait plus du rejet de Qhuinn. Il vivait une belle romance avec un mâle de valeur. Et le con qu'il était venait de pratiquement le violer dans sa chambre. Bien sûr, il avait vibré sous ses caresses, gémi sous ses coups de langue, joui dans sa bouche … mais Qhuinn n'était-il pas le roi de baiseurs? Toute son expérience devait bien lui servir à quelque chose, non ? Il avait profité d'un moment de faiblesse de son ami, quand son "mec" n'était pas là, pour l'assaillir, littéralement. Il se frotta les yeux de ses poings rageurs et voulut passer sa main dans ses cheveux, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire quand il était vraiment mal. Mais il les avaient rasé et ne s'y faisait toujours pas. Et Blay … Blay lui avait dit que c'était une erreur de les avoir coupés. Et à ce moment-même, depuis que les mots avaient quitté les lèvres du roux, il avait regretté son coup de tête. Car, quoi qu'il fasse, il souhaitait surtout plaire à Blay. Quelle connerie, pas vrai ? Il devait se tenir le plus loin possible de son ami, l'éviter au maximum. Car maintenant qu'il avait posé la bouche sur sa peau, il était impensable qu'il ne veuille pas recommencer chaque seconde qui passait. Or, c'était impossible. Il n'attaquerait plus sexuellement son ami. Il devait donc être le moins possible en sa présence. Et laisser repousser ses cheveux. Ouais … ça, il devait impérativement le faire !  
>Il se releva et se dirigea vers sa salle de bains, entrant enfin dans sa douche tant méritée. Ensuite, il sombrerait dans le sommeil pour oublier le crétin qu'il était. Et demain, il parlerait à Blay, s'excuserait de son attitude et lui assurerait que cela ne se reproduirait jamais. Sous le jet d'eau, il pensait aux mains de son ami rivées à ses épaules pendant que son immense virilité baisait sa bouche. Il le revit gémir, se tendre sous les caresses. Il ressentit à nouveau les vibrations de sa délivrance et le goût unique de son sperme sur sa langue. Automatiquement, sa propre virilité se manifesta, incroyablement douloureuse. Il avait osé croire que son ami pourrait lui rendre la pareille et le faire jouir comme jamais il n'avait joui avant. Quel con, bordel ! Résigné, il posa sa main sur sa queue et chercha sa délivrance, une main appuyée au marbre de sa douche, sans jamais arrêter de penser à deux prunelles indigos incroyablement ensorcelantes. Quand il atteint son paroxysme, il ne put s'empêcher de murmurer le nom de son <em>pyrocant<em>, le front appuyé contre les dalles froides de la douche. S'il devait éviter Blay à l'avenir, il devrait se programmer une tonne de douches de ce genre. Et un camion plein d'Herradura.  
>Tout à coup, des coups durs furent frappés sa porte. Il sursauta, se rinça rapidement et attrapa une serviette, espérant secrètement qu'il s'agissait de Blay. Or, pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ? Saxton devait certainement être rentré à cette heure et les deux devaient déjà être en train de savourer leurs retrouvailles. Qhuinn faillit vomir en imaginant ce qui se déroulait deux portes plus loin. De nouveaux coups retentirent:<br>- Qhuinn ! Bouge ta putain de carcasse imbibée d'alcool de ton lit !  
>Sans l'ombre d'un doute, il s'agissait là de la voix bourrue du flic.<br>- Réunion dans le bureau de Wrath dans 10 minutes ! Et sois présentable !  
>Il soupira. Si le Roi le convoquait à une réunion, il y avait tout à parier que la Confrérie au grand complet y serait. Y compris Blay. Or, ça ne faisait franchement pas bonne mesure avec sa nouvelle résolution de l'éviter. Au moins, avec un peu de chance, Wrath les enverrait sur le terrain le soir même et il pourrait au moins évacuer sa frustration d'une autre manière.<br>- Qhuinn, tu m'écoutes, oui ?  
>- Ouais, c'est bon !<br>- Bah magne-toi le cul!  
>Il se laissa tomber sur son lit en soupirant. Entrer dans le bureau de Wrath. Regarder ailleurs que l'endroit où se trouverait Blay. De préférence ne même pas se positionner à ses côtés contrairement à l'accoutumée. Attendre les instructions et venir se reposer avant la sortie du soir. Ouais, il pouvait faire ça.<p>

Dix minutes plus tard, il entrait dans le bureau du Roi déjà bien rempli, avec Rhage qui suçotait une tootsie pop près de la fenêtre, Butch installé dans le canapé, John et Xhex. Et puis Blay, à sa place habituelle, à côté de John, un peu écarté pour que lui-même puisse tenir sa place à la droite de leur ami et qui lui lançait un regard rageur. Il s'était habillé, avec élégance comme toujours, d'un pantalon de lin beige et d'un polo bleu nuit. Qui s'alliait parfaitement avec ses yeux. Bordel, ce qu'il était séduisant. Bon, il devait s'en tenir à sa résolution de ne pas le regarder. Il posa donc les yeux sur Wrath qui trônait, comme toujours et se dirigea vers la cheminée, conscient des regards interrogateurs sur lui. Il se mit à jouer machinalement avec le revers de son t-shirt Franklin Marshall pendant que Rhage, comme à son habitude, gratifiait le groupe d'une blague idiote. Vishous entra enfin, suivi de près par Zadiste, l'air aussi renfrogné que toujours. Evidemment, celui-ci s'avança vers lui et grogna:  
>- C'est ma cheminée, gamin. Dégage de là.<br>Il voulut le supplier du regard mais se ravisa rapidement sous le regard noir du Frère. Après la conversation qu'il avait eue avec lui, qui tenait d'ailleurs plus du monologue - ce qui était étonnant quand on savait que c'était Z qui avait tenu le crachoir -, il n'aurait pas osé lui demander de l'aide pour échapper à la proximité de Blay. De toute façon, il n'aurait déjà rien osé lui demander en temps normal, quoi qu'il arrive. Il se poussa donc un peu et le Frère prit sa place, jetant sur l'assemblée un regard létal. Rien qui sortait de l'ordinaire jusqu'à ce que son attention se reporte à nouveau sur lui et qu'il murmure:  
>- Dis donc toi, tu ne connais pas mon credo en ce qui concerne la proximité ? Retourne à ta place !<br>Qhuinn grommela entre ses dents tandis qu'il retraversait la pièce pour aller s'appuyer contre la porte du bureau, le plus loin qu'il lui était possible de se tenir du mâle qu'il aimait éperdument. Les autres observaient son manège, haussant les sourcils ou l'étudiant attentivement. Qhuinn maudit le mauvais caractère de Zadiste quand Wrath prit, ENFIN, la parole :  
>- Je sais que je vous convoque à une heure peu conventionnelle mais nous venons de recevoir un appel assez inquiétant et je tenais à vous en faire part pour que vous soyez sur le pied de guerre dès que la nuit prochaine tombera.<br>Qhuinn soupira d'aise en sachant qu'il allait enfin sortir ce soir. Fini de taper dans le sac de sable du gymnase ! Il allait enfin pouvoir tuer des ennemis et se libérer ainsi de pas mal de frustrations.

Blay observait du coin de l'oeil son ex-meilleur ami appuyé contre la porte. Bon sang, il ne voulait même plus se tenir près de lui, comme il le faisait habituellement. Maintenant que Blay avait à nouveau craqué et avait pratiquement léché ses pieds pour le supplier de le prendre, il ne pouvait plus supporter de se retrouver à moins d'un mètre de lui. Le dégoûtait-il à ce point ? Bien sûr, il s'était montré faiblard, suppliant … Mais tout de même ! C'était pire qu'un affront, surtout que la Confrérie au grand complet avait vu la scène. John lui jetait de temps à autre des oeillades interloquées et inquiètes. Blay se sentait pâlir minute après minute, prêt à s'enterrer dans le sol, s'il le pouvait, pour éviter les regards inquisiteurs. Dont celui de Zadiste qui le transperçait. Il pouvait presque croire que le Frère avait perçu l'odeur de sexe et de sueur qui restait sur la peau de Blay. Il n'avait pas voulu reprendre une douche après l'épisode "Qhuinn dans toute sa splendeur sexuelle en train de me prendre dans sa bouche comme je l'ai toujours désiré". Il voulait garder un peu plus longtemps le souvenir de ce moment. Il était pitoyable, il n'y avait pas de doute. En plus, Saxton serait bientôt là. Quelle genre d'excuse pourrait-il lui donner si son amant sentait l'odeur de son cousin sur lui? Quel espèce de salaud pouvait faire ça à un mâle de valeur qui le traitait toujours avec tellement de patience, de tendresse et de respect ? La réponse était simple: un salaud qui était déjà amoureux d'un autre. Car c'était bien cela le problème. Autant qu'il s'en défendait, les choses étaient limpides. Blay aimait Qhuinn. Et plus encore depuis cet épisode dans sa chambre, même si l'autre s'était comporté comme le dernier des connards. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, c'était plus fort, plus grand, que lui. Il avait l'impression que ça irradiait de chaque pore de sa peau, que sur chaque cellule de son corps était gravé un énorme Q. Et que lui restait-il comme solution ? Pouvait-il continuer avec Saxton dans cette espèce de mensonge, cette relation édulcorée qui ne le satisfaisait pas? Car pour cela, Qhuinn avait totalement raison. Jamais Saxton ne pourrait le faire jouir de la sorte. JA-MAIS. Il avait touché les étoiles une heure plus tôt et jamais aucun autre mâle que celui qu'il aimait plus que sa vie ne pourrait lui faire ressentir ça à nouveau. C'était inutile de se mentir. Et peut-être était-ce aussi inutile de mentir à Saxton … Mais s'il rejetait Sax, que lui restait-il ? Un amour impossible et un coeur en miettes. Non, il ne pouvait pas se cantonner à ça. Il méritait mieux après tout. Et Saxton méritait une vraie chance. Et puis, peut-être que s'il essayait vraiment, qu'il se donnait à fond, peut-être alors ressentirait-il alors quelque chose pour l'avocat. Ouais, c'est ça, comme si un filet de fumée pourrait un jour égaler l'immense incendie qui avait brûlé son corps entier quand le vampire aux yeux dépareillés s'était agenouillé devant lui. Oh bon sang, ce n'était ni le lieu ni l'endroit d'y penser … Heureusement, Wrath continua sa réunion, le tirant de ses pensées incandescentes:  
>- V, fais donc écouter le message!<br>Le génie de l'informatique obtempéra, se penchant sur l'ordinateur où la liaison avait été faite avec Phury dans les Adirondacks, pour lancer l'enregistrement qu'ils avaient reçu sur l'un des répondeurs de la Confrérie:  
>"<em>Allô ? Je … Je suis bien sur le répondeur de la Confrérie? Je … Mon nom est Sehrena. Fille de Garhment. Je suis … ahhh … je suis une civile ! Je … Ma fille … ils ont enlevé ma petite fille … Je … Aidez-moi, je vous en prie, aidez-moi …<em> "  
>Ensuite, le reste était des halètements, des pleurs, un cri et plus rien. Comme si elle avait été attaquée et emmenée elle aussi. Quand l'enregistrement se termina, personne ne parla pendant de longues minutes, tous horrifiés par la situation. Au bout d'un moment, Qhuinn éleva la voix:<br>- Je connais cette voix. Et je connais cette femme.  
>Tout le monde se tourna vers lui, y compris Blay. Qhuinn semblait vraiment inquiet. De plus, sa position, en retrait de tous, appuyé contre la porte, les mains derrière le dos, lui donnait l'air d'un petit garçon pris en faute. Il regarda ses chaussures et murmura:<br>- C'était une amie de ma soeur. Elles … Bon sang, sa fille n'a que 2 ans ! Je …  
>- Si tu essayes de nous dire que c'est ta fille, p'tit, crache une bonne fois le morceau ! lança Rhage, goguenard, tentant d'alléger la situation mais crispant Blay d'autant plus.<br>Il voyait rarement Qhuinn aussi tracassé. Le mec était plutôt du genre désinvolte. Or, s'il avait une réaction pareille, c'était pour une bonne raison, non ? Peut-être que le Frère Blond n'était pas si loin de la vérité !  
>- Ca va pas, non ? C'est une fille de la <em>Glymera<em> ! Et son père … pouah ! Moi et lui dans la même famille ? Impensable !  
>Blay savait parfaitement ce qui se cachait sous les mots de Qhuinn. Il n'aurait jamais été accepté dans une famille de la <em>Glymera<em> à cause de sa tare génétique. Et c'était des choses pareilles qui lui pesaient, le faisaient douter de lui. Pourtant, il ne semblait pas en vouloir à cette fille. Il ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette idée mais il aurait pu y mettre sa main à couper.  
>- Balance ce que tu as, gamin ! s'impatienta Vishous, l'oeil noir.<br>- Je … Pas grand chose. Elle passait beaucoup de temps à la maison en étant jeune et c'était … hum … bref !  
>- Tout ça n'est pas très clair, Qhuinn …<br>Wrath perdait un peu patience. Pourtant, Qhuinn semblait vraiment avoir du mal à lâcher le morceau. Blay s'avança:  
>- Dis-nous, Qhuinn … s'il te plaît.<br>Le brun releva ses yeux dépareillés dans ceux de son ami, surpris et le regarda longuement. Enfin, il parla, sans lâcher le regard indigo:  
>- C'était la seule qui m'adressait la parole … je veux dire, parmi tous les gens qui venaient à la maison. Elle était gentille et me demandait toujours comment j'allais.<br>- Comme c'est mignon ! ironisa Rhage en jetant le bâton de sa sucette dans la poubelle à côté de Wrath.  
>Blay voulut le fusiller du regard, sachant parfaitement ce qu'il en coûtait à Qhuinn d'avouer une chose pareille. Mais Rhage ne pouvait pas savoir comment se sentait son ami. Après tout, il était une "erreur de la nature" depuis la malédiction mais n'avait jamais eu à en subir les conséquences dans le regard des autres car la Confrérie l'aimait comme un frère, peu importe ce qu'il était.<br>- Donc c'était ta première petite copine, c'est ça ?  
>- Ca suffit, Rhage! grogna Blay, sans même s'en rendre compte.<br>On put entendre une mouche voler. Qhuinn n'avait pas détaché son regard de celui de Blay et semblait le remercier pour son intervention. Le roux l'encouragea:  
>- Continue …<br>- Ensuite, elle est tombée enceinte. Elle venait d'avoir ses premières chaleurs et le mâle qui l'avait satisfaite … eh bien …  
>- Quoi, Qhuinn ? s'énerve Wrath, visiblement arrivé à bout de sa patience.<br>- Il n'a jamais revendiqué sa paternité …  
>Un murmure de désapprobation et des jurons fusèrent dans tous les sens. Il était plus que rare qu'un vampire ne reconnaisse pas son jeune, c'était même impensable. Blay encouragea une nouvelle fois Qhuinn du regard, sachant qu'il n'en avait pas fini car il restait tout verdâtre.<br>- Elle n'a jamais dit de qui il s'agissait mais … enfin, c'était des "on-dit" de la _Glymera_ … mais … il paraît que c'était Lash.  
>- PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE !<br>Il y eut grognements, jurons, cris, parmi les Guerriers et Qhuinn se ratatina sur lui-même, mal à l'aise.  
>- Et tu comptais nous faire part de cette information quand, gamin ? demanda Vishous, glacial.<br>- Je ne pensais pas que les cancans de la _Glymera_ pouvaient avoir leur place dans nos réunions. Qui plus est, ce n'est pas une certitude, loin de là. Je l'ai entendu la première fois dans la bouche de ma soeur et je peux vous assurer qu'elle était la reine pour dire des conneries !  
>- N'empêche que maintenant que cette gamine a disparu, l'information a son importance! grogna Butch, rentré à nouveau dans la peau du "flic".<br>- Voilà pourquoi je la donne maintenant !  
>Il y eut de nouveaux commentaires qui fusèrent de toutes parts, chacun donnant son avis, avançant une idée, jacassant. Pendant ce temps, Blay ne lâchait pas Qhuinn des yeux, qui avait baissé le regard et semblait très intéressé par l'inspection de ses chaussures.<br>- CA SUFFIT ! VOS GUEULES !  
>Wrath venait de frapper un bon coup sur la table, interrompant toutes les conversations.<br>- Voilà le plan : V va retracer le numéro par lequel elle nous a contactés et toi, Qhuinn, tu vas lui parler si on arrive à la joindre. Elle te connaît, ça la mettra en confiance. A la tombée de la nuit, vous irez la chercher et vous la cacherez dans un endroit sûr. Qhuinn, je veux que tu y ailles avec Blay et Rhage !  
>John siffla, attirant l'attention et mima rapidement : "<em>Et pourquoi pas moi?<em>"  
>La question était pertinente. Wrath soupira et d'une voix calme répondit:<br>- Qhuinn doit y aller et je veux un Frère pour les accompagner, Rhage est le moins effrayant d'entre nous. De plus, Blay est un vrai gentleman, je pense que ce ne sera pas de trop pour la mettre en confiance. Je ne peux décemment envoyer plus de monde, John, pour ne pas l'effrayer. Il faut que tu restes sur la touche, Fils !  
>John croisa les bras, clairement mécontent mais se contenta d'hocher la tête en signe d'assentiment. Blay était persuadé que s'il avait pu grommeler, il l'aurait fait sans hésiter.<br>- Maintenant, si nous ne parvenons pas à la joindre, je veux que vous partiez par groupes de 3 à sa recherche et que vous ne négligiez pas un seul recoin de la ville. Xhex, penses-tu pouvoir mobiliser Trez et iAm ?  
>Quand la femelle acquiesça, il s'appuya contre le dossier de son fauteuil et soupira:<br>- Je veux cette civile vivante. Vous partirez dès la tombée de la nuit s'il le faut. Je vous tiendrai informés. Si Qhuinn peut la joindre, tournante normale: V, Z et Butch. C'est bien compris ?  
>Tous acquiescèrent, tendus à l'extrême.<br>- Bien, maintenant allez tous vous reposer. Quant à toi, gamin, viens ici qu'on appelle cette civile.  
>Alors que tout le monde sortait, tour à tour, Blay s'attardât, ne sachant pas très bien que faire. Qhuinn s'avançait vers le bureau et lui frôla l'épaule en passant, ce qui électrisa Blay, plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. On aurait dit que le brun l'avait remarqué car il se tourna vers lui et le regarda, un peu inquiet:<br>- Tu veux que je reste? murmura le roux, doucement.  
>- Ca ira, merci. Je te tiendrai au courant.<br>Et il lui balança un mini-sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux avant de se détourner pour s'asseoir d'une fesse sur l'immense bureau du roi, attrapant le portable que V lui tendait. Quand Blay ferma la porte en sortant, il put jurer l'entendre supplier: "_Je t'en prie, Sehrena, réponds …_"

Blay regardait Saxton se coiffer devant le miroir au-dessus de la commode, sortant tout juste de la douche. Son ami avait insisté pour qu'il la prenne ensemble mais Blay venait de le faire juste avant qu'il ne rentre, pour les raisons bien connues. Qui plus est, il n'avait pas vraiment la tête à aller faire des choses coquines sous la douche avec son amant. Non, pas quand il avait vu le regard hanté de Qhuinn, vraiment inquiet pour la femme disparue, un peu plus tôt dans le bureau de Wrath. De toute façon, il n'avait simplement pas envie de risquer la comparaison entre Qhuinn et Saxton quand il s'agissait de jeux sexuels. Ce n'était définitivement pas le jour. Saxton l'avait bien pris et avait même blagué en disant qu'il était un incroyable écologiste qui préférait conserver l'eau potable que de s'amuser. Ouais, c'est ça! Il aurait passé sa journée dans la douche s'il avait été accompagné d'un guerrier aux yeux dépareillés. Evidemment, il s'était bien gardé de faire cette remarque à voix haute. C'était suffisamment clair entre eux, pas besoin d'en rajouter une couche. Tout à coup, comme s'il avait perçu ses pensées, le blond se tourna vers lui et lui offrit un sourire digne d'une star de film porno. Pas de doute là-dessus, Saxton comptait bien le prendre avant de se coucher. Bon sang …  
>- A quoi penses-tu ?<br>Immédiatement, l'image de Qhuinn agenouillé devant lui, suçant allègrement son érection, s'imposa à lui.  
>- A toi! mentit-il effrontément.<br>- Mmhhh mon beau guerrier, j'adore ces mots dans ta bouche … Et tu sais ce que j'y aime encore plus ?  
>Evidemment, il le savait. Mais aujourd'hui, ce n'était définitivement pas le jour. Il se leva, comme monté sur ressort puis chercha une échappatoire. Le soleil était bien haut dans le ciel et le manoir avait beau être énorme, il ne l'était pas assez pour échapper au regard lubrique de l'avocat sur lui.<br>- Oui, je le sais Sax … Malheureusement, on va devoir attendre. Je dois aller m'entraîner pour ce soir.  
>Sur ces mots, il attrapa son short d'entraînement dans son placard sous le regard vraiment étonné de Saxton.<br>- Ne devrais-tu pas te reposer, plutôt ?  
>- Je viendrai me reposer ensuite. Je veux d'abord m'entraîner un peu.<br>- Tu m'as dit que tu avais fait ça cette nuit.  
>Soudain, il s'énerva franchement. Evidemment, pris au piège de ses mensonges, il se sentait acculé. Il grogna donc:<br>- Tu savais que j'étais un soldat de la Confrérie quand tu m'as choisi, Sax. Si ça ne te plaît pas, on devrait peut-être revoir nos positions.  
>L'autre baissa la tête, visiblement touché et Blay s'insulta mentalement d'être un tel con.<br>- Je suis désolé, c'est juste que je pensais profiter un peu de toi.  
>- Je reviendrai ensuite. Je suis coinc … on a toute la journée.<br>Ragaillardi, le blond releva la tête et sourit, l'air suggestif. Il s'avança et enroula ses bras autour de Blay qui se raidit inconsciemment:  
>- Je vais t'attendre, mon beau guerrier. Va donc faire suer ce corps sublime. Je te goûterai à ton retour.<br>Sur ces mots, il l'embrassa passionnément et se recula pour le laisser partir. Blay cligna des yeux quelques fois avant d'acquiescer et de s'en aller sous l'air satisfait de son amant. Visiblement, dans la famille de Qhuinn, il y avait une espèce de formation au sexe, c'était impensable autrement.

En passant devant l'immense salle de jeux qui donnait sur le Grand Hall, il entendit un bruit de télévision à l'intérieur et jeta un coup d'oeil, certain d'y voir Lassiter, l'ange déchu, en train de regarder un soap opera sur le câble. Pourtant, quand il tourna la tête, il aperçut Qhuinn. Il s'arrêta net et l'étudia quelques instants. Son ami était affalé dans le canapé, une bouteille d'Herradura sur le ventre, les pieds sur la table. Encore en train de boire. Il ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter:  
>- Qhuinn ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?<br>L'autre sauta sur ses pieds, comme électrocuté, faisant tomber sa bouteille à terre et lui fit face, passant une main sur son crâne rasé, visiblement pris au dépourvu.  
>- Blay, tu ne dors pas ?<br>- Si, bien sûr que si! Ca ne se voit pas ?  
>L'autre rit nerveusement et regarda alternativement la télé et lui.<br>- Que fais-tu là, toi ?  
>- Je fais un Paris-Brest, ça se voit pas ?<br>Blay sourit à son tour et s'avança dans la pièce, regardant autour de lui.  
>- Tu es tout seul ?<br>- Bien sûr, je n'ai besoin de personne pour faire de la pâtisserie! ironisa son ami, le regardant avancer comme s'il était un dangereux prédateur.  
>- Que regardais-tu ?<br>- Je suis tombé sur une rediffusion de _Full Metal Jacket_.  
>- Pourquoi ne dors-tu pas ?<br>L'autre se laissa retomber sur le canapé, visiblement épuisé. Blay se posa à ses côtés, interpellé:  
>- Qhuinn, que se passe-t-il ?<br>- On n'a pas pu la joindre. Elle est … ils l'ont certainement emmenée elle aussi.  
>Son regard dépareillé était rivé sur la télévision mais ne semblait pas la voir. Blay attendit de voir s'il rajoutait quelque chose. Ce qu'il fit, étonnamment:<br>- On a aucune chance de trouver l'endroit d'où elle nous a appelés. Tous les indices qu'on pourrait trouver … C'est perdu d'avance !  
>- C'était un portable ?<br>- Ouais.  
>- Qhuinn …<br>L'autre lâcha la télévision du regard et le riva sur son ami, ce qui le fit frissonner. Blay n'avait pas tort: son regard était véritablement hanté.  
>- Cette fille …<br>- Il n'y a rien eu, Blay. Je n'ai pas menti. Mais dans toute ma jeunesse, elle a été la seule à m'adresser la parole avec chaleur. Avec toi. Merde, c'est comme s'il t'arrivait quelque chose … Je …  
>Il tourna la tête et ferma les yeux, contractant sa mâchoire. Blay comprenait. Il le comprenait parfaitement. Dans toute sa vie, avant son avènement en tant qu'<em>Ahstrux Nohtrum,<em> Qhuinn n'avait été considéré par personne. A part lui. Et visiblement, cette fille occasionnellement. Il comprenait donc parfaitement ce qu'elle pouvait représenter pour lui.  
>- On peut chercher partout, Qhuinn. On peut … interroger des <em>lessers<em> …  
>L'autre hochait la tête, les yeux baissés puis ramassa sa bouteille et versa une grande rasade dans sa bouche, rejetant la tête en arrière.<br>- Son père, Garhment … C'était un vrai salaud. Comme mon père. Elle venait se réfugier à la maison quand il la frappait. Elle a du endurer une grossesse et un enfant seule. Et elle s'en est sortie, Blay. Et maintenant ça ? Comment quelqu'un de profondément gentil peut mériter une telle chose ?  
>- Elle ne le mérite pas, bien sûr que non !<br>- Peut-être que si. Peut-être que c'est son châtiment.  
>- Son châtiment ? demanda Blay, regardant toujours son ami qui avait la tête renversée sur le dossier du canapé et les yeux fermés.<br>- Son châtiment pour avoir été gentille envers moi.  
>- Ne sois pas con, Qhuinn. Elle ne mérite aucun châtiment pour avoir été gentille avec toi.<br>- Peut-être que si.  
>Blay avait le coeur qui se brisait à chaque mot de son ami. Son estime de soi était si basse qu'elle paraissait inexistante. Il ne se considérait pas mieux qu'un déchet, une erreur de la nature. Tout ce que ses parents lui avaient seriné toutes ces années avait fini par entrer dans sa caboche, durement.<br>- Alors je mérite moi aussi un châtiment ? murmura Blay, ne le quittant pas des yeux.  
>Son ami ouvra lentement les yeux et les tourna vers lui. Son regard se riva dans le sien, grave.<br>- Non. Ce que tu mérites toi, c'est le bonheur, une belle et grande vie pleine de joie, de rires et d'attention.  
>Blay déglutit péniblement, d'autant plus quand la main de Qhuinn se posa sur la sienne, sur ses genoux et la serra chaleureusement. Perdu dans le regard dépareillé, il oublia la rancoeur, la colère, et tous les sentiments négatifs qui l'assaillaient en pensant à Qhuinn. C'était bien ce mec-là, capable de faire la chose la plus dégueulasse qui soit, puis de dire les mots les plus doux au monde. Un vrai ouragan à lui tout seul qui s'abattait sur la pauvre Californie qu'il était, lui, Blay.<br>- Je …  
>- Tu mérites le meilleur, Blay, parce que tu es un mâle de valeur.<br>Ils ne dirent rien pendant de longues minutes, leurs mains nouées l'une à l'autre, leurs coeurs battant à l'unisson. Enfin, Blay murmura:  
>- On va retrouver Sehrena, je t'en fais la promesse.<br>Qhuinn voulut répondre mais une voix s'éleva derrière eux, les faisant sursauter:  
>- Sehrena ? La fille de Garhment ?<br>Saxton se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte de la salle de jeux, les bras croisés, le regard poli. Qhuinn relâcha directement la main de Blay et se releva, faisant face à son cousin. Le roux reprit un peu de contenance puis l'imita, cachant ses mains tremblantes dans les poches de son short en nylon.  
>- Oui, elle-même, tu te souviens d'elle ?<br>La voix de Qhuinn était rauque d'émotion, ce qui fit frissonner Blay qui baissa les yeux.  
>- Je m'en rappelle bien sûr. D'autant plus que je l'ai revue il n'y a pas si longtemps.<br>- Quand ça ? Nous sommes à sa recherche et …  
>Le brun avait avancé vers son cousin, l'air d'être monté sur batterie, complètement affolé.<br>- Je sais où elle réside, mon cher cousin !  
>- Que … comemnt ?<br>Blay releva la tête et vit Saxton étudier poliment Qhuinn du regard avant de le tourner vers lui. Son visage était composé mais ses prunelles brûlaient d'un feu que Blay reconnut. Celui de la jalousie. Il n'ignorait pas qu'il venait de les interrompre dans un moment important. Mais il ne le fit pas voir à Qhuinn et continua poliment:  
>- Elle voulait revenir en ville, ne supportait plus d'être enfermée au Nord chez ses parents. Je me suis occupé de lui trouver une maison et j'ai rédigé tous les actes. Somme toute, je sais où elle habite.<br>- Dis-moi où !  
>Saxton sourit, dévoilant ses canines, et riva son regard sur Blay quand il lâcha:<br>- Oh mais je te le dirai, mon cher cousin. Quand mon beau Blaylock et moi nous serons reposés …  
>Qhuinn grogna, littéralement et s'avança, menaçant.<br>- Dis-le moi maintenant, Sax ou je te jure que …  
>- Que quoi, Qhuinn ? De quoi pourrais-tu bien me menacer? Après tout, tu as besoin de moi, non ?<br>Les deux cousins s'évaluèrent longuement du regard, pendant que Blay avait les nerfs qui lâchaient lentement. Un tel affrontement entre les deux hommes de sa vie, c'était plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter. Surtout qu'il avait l'impression que l'enjeu du combat n'était pas tant l'information que Saxton possédait … A son plus grand étonnement, ce fut tout de même Qhuinn qui céda en baissant les yeux et se reculant d'un pas.  
>- Te voilà plus raisonnable, cher cousin. Après tout, tu sais que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire, n'est-ce pas ?<br>Et là, Blay aurait mis sa main au feu qu'il ne parlait plus d'attendre l'information. Il voulut s'interposer quand Qhuinn acquiesça et s'écarta, comme pour le laisser rejoindre son amant. Mais le roux ne bougea pas, les poings serrés et l'oeil noir.  
>- Je t'attends au lit mon beau guerrier.<br>Sur ces mots, après avoir bien insisté sur le "au lit", le blond se détourna et s'en alla, laissant Blay en tête à tête avec son _pyrocant_. Celui-ci avait le regard fuyant et semblait mal à l'aise. Quelques minutes passèrent jusqu'à ce que le regard dépareillé se pose de nouveau sur lui.  
>- Vas-y, souffa-t-il avant de se détourner rapidement vers la table de billard, comme si ça lui coûtait de lui dire ça.<br>Mais c'était n'importe quoi, n'est-ce pas ? Qhuinn n'aspirait qu'à se débarasser de lui. Blay patienta quelques instants de plus puis soupira et se détourna pour rejoindre son amant, puisque c'était visiblement ce que tout le monde attendait de lui.

* * *

><p><strong>Aloooooors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?i! N'oubliez pas les reviews, c'est mon seul salaire et c'est surtout la seule chose qui me pousse à avancer plus vite ! <strong>


	4. Here we go again

**Salut à toutes !**

**Voici la suite de l'Amant malheureux ! Alors, faut savoir que je ne suis pas une posteuse régulière et que j'ai deux autres fics en cours donc je dois diviser le peu de temps de libre que j'ai entre l'écriture de toutes ces histoires ! Excusez-moi donc si ça tarde un peu :) **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, l'histoire se met en place doucement :) **

**Bonne lecture ! **

**Jess**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3: Here we go again<strong>

Qhuinn faisait les cent pas devant le bureau de Wrath, habillé de pied en cap pour le combat. Il avait revérifié ses armes, compté le nombre de fleurs sur la peinture juste à côté de la porte et ressassé dans sa tête les rares moments qu'il avait partagés avec Sehrena. C'était les seules choses qui l'empêchaient de littéralement démolir la porte du bureau pour leur demander de se grouiller un peu. Ca faisait une bonne demi-heure que Saxton, Blay et Wrath étaient enfermés dans cette pièce. Alors qu'il repartait pour un tour de 6 pas d'un côté, 6 pas de l'autre devant la porte, Vishous et Rhage apparurent dans le couloir et vinrent se poster contre le mur d'en face, sans mot dire. Ce qui était assez étonnant connaissant Hollywood. Visiblement, son état d'énervement était assez clair pour tout le monde: tant mieux ! Après deux minutes de plus où il crut devenir fou, la porte s'ouvrit sur Blay qui lui aussi était paré pour la baston. Et voir son ami ainsi fringué faillit rendre Qhuinn fou. Il garda tout de même sa contenance, surtout quand il se rappela que le roux avait passé sa journée dans le même lit que son cousin. A faire tout un tas de choses dont il ne voulait pas connaître les détails.  
>- Qhuinn, Vishous, pouvez-vous entrer une minute ? demanda Blay en regardant V, semblant ne même pas vouloir croiser le regard de Qhuinn.<br>Ils obtempérèrent et se retrouvèrent devant le bureau de Wrath, où celui-ci était assis, l'air passablement énervé. Saxton, quant à lui, était posé sur une chaise qui faisait face au bureau et arborait comme toujours son air suffisant et poli. Qhuinn avait envie de le castrer, là, de suite, pour lui ôter une bonne fois pour toutes ce foutu genre. Mais il n'en fit rien, attendant que le Roi leur donne leurs ordres.  
>- Bon, grâce à Saxton ici présent, nous avons localisé la maison de la civile. Qhuinn, on s'en tient au plan de base. Tu la trouves et tu l'amènes à l'adresse que je t'ai donnée. Prends Rhage et Blaylock avec toi. Et prenez le Hummer: elle pourrait être trop effrayée pour se dématérialiser.<br>Qhuinn hocha la tête et voulut faire demi-tour quand la voix du Roi retentit à nouveau:  
>- Je n'en ai pas fini, Fils. Je veux que V te donne des micros à placer. Si elle n'est pas là et que tu ne la trouves pas, il nous faut un plan B. Il se peut que ceux qui la retiennent reviennent sur les lieux du "crime". Les micros nous seront alors d'un grand secours.<br>Il acquiesça à nouveau et attendit, pendant que V faisait pendre devant lui 5 petits micros qu'il tenait dans son énorme paluche:  
>- Ca, gamin, c'est le top de la technologie. Tu peux les placer n'importe où mais je te conseille un endroit central dans la pièce.<br>Qhuinn s'en saisit et les fourra dans sa poche, rivant son regard sur le Roi, évitant de regarder le couple d'amoureux qui se tenait l'un près de l'autre.  
>- Si tu ne la trouves pas, tu fouilles la maison. Ensuite, tu reviens DIRECTEMENT ici me faire ton rapport, Qhuinn. Pas de geste d'inconscience, pas de stupidité. Tu m'as bien compris ?<br>Il hocha à nouveau la tête, incapable de parler. Il voulait partir, le plus rapidement possible. Et retrouver Sehrena, en espérant qu'elle soit encore en vie.  
>- Bien, voici l'adresse!<br>Quand Qhuinn se saisit du bout de papier, le Roi le retint une seconde en disant:  
>- C'est grâce à toi que Saxton nous a donné cette information. Bravo, Fils !<br>Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il était plus que rare que Wrath félicite quelqu'un, lui plus qu'un autre d'ailleurs. Personne ne l'avait jamais félicité en fait. Il accueillait donc la première avec gratitude.  
>- Bien, vous pouvez y aller. Ne laissez pas Hollywood emmerder la femelle, okay ?<br>Qhuinn eut un petit rire et s'apprêta à partir, suivi des autres quand le Roi les rappela une dernière fois:  
>- Et Saxton ?<br>Il allait le féliciter lui aussi. Qhuinn eut la bile qui lui remonta dans la gorge à cette idée. Cet idiot n'avait fait que reculer l'échéance pour donner l'information, préférant s'occuper de Blay plutôt que d'aider Sehrena. Et maintenant, il allait avoir des félicitations ? Les boules !  
>- Votre Majesté ?<br>- La prochaine fois que j'apprends que tu gardes une information vitale pendant des heures, je te tords le cou moi-même.  
>- Mais je … Le jour était levé et …<br>- Je n'en ai rien à foutre! Qhuinn est un soldat de la Confrérie et il était de ton devoir, en tant que civil, comme te l'a très justement fait remarquer Blaylock, de lui donner l'information demandée. Je ne tolérerais plus ce genre d'attitude, est-ce bien clair ?  
>Qhuinn n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il vit Saxton baisser le regard et perdre son air suffisant, ce qui ressemblait plus ou moins à un cadeau de Noël avant l'heure. C'était … splendide ! Il était presque prêt à ériger une statue à l'effigie de Wrath dès son retour.<br>- C'est bien clair, Votre Majesté.  
>Sur ces mots, l'avocat se détourna et passa devant lui pour sortir du bureau quand Wrath rajouta:<br>- Une dernière chose, Saxton, fils de Tyhm. Ton temps au manoir est écoulé. Je veux que tu rentres chez toi ce soir et que tu ne reviennes plus. Si tu veux voir Blaylock, ce sera en dehors de ces murs. Seuls les membres de la Confrérie peuvent vivre, aller et venir ici.  
>Qhuinn eut la sensation que son coeur allait sortir de sa poitrine pour aller danser un petit French Cancan sur le bureau du Roi quand il croisa le regard atterré de Saxton. Et celui, neutre, de Blay. Son ami ne semblait pas être contrarié par cette décision. Ce n'était plus Noël avant l'heure, c'était carrément l'Au-delà !<br>- Si tel est votre désir, Majesté.  
>Saxton riva son regard dans celui de Blay, qui ne cilla pas et il quitta le bureau sans plus rien ajouter, sous le regard amusé de Qhuinn. Enfin, Wrath se leva et lui tapota sur l'épaule en se dirigeant vers la porte, comme s'ils étaient complices. Le Roi et Blay sortirent ensemble et, alors qu'il allait faire de même, V le retint par le poignet. Il pensait que le Guerrier allait lui faire des recommandations sur les micros mais il se contenta de dire, d'une voix obscure:<br>- J'ai vu ton avenir, Qhuinn, fils de Lohstrong.  
>Il passa son regard diamant de lui à Blay qui se trouvait dans le couloir avec le Roi et Rhage, discutant stratégie. Qhuinn frémit et demanda:<br>- Quel est-il ?  
>- "<em>Un éclat blond, un éclat roux: le saumure retiendra le sang<em>".  
>Sur ces mots, Vishous se détourna et sortit à son tour de la pièce, laissant Qhuinn à ses pensées. Il savait parfaitement qu'il ne servait à rien de demander plus d'explications à V sur une de ses visions et il ne l'avait donc pas fait.<p>

Dans le Hummer qui les menait à l'adresse indiquée par Saxton, personne ne parlait, pas même Hollywood. Il se contentait de jouer avec sa tootsie pop en silence sur le siège arrière. En fait, il pouvait se taire quand il le voulait ! Et Blay en était bien content. Il était d'une véritable humeur de chien. La nuit et la journée avaient été riches en émotions et il n'aspirait qu'à un peu de calme. Il jetait régulièrement des coups d'oeil à Qhuinn qui conduisait, concentré, la mâchoire contractée et l'air buté. Le roux n'aurait pu dire s'il s'agissait de leur mission ou de Saxton. Il savait pertinemment que le blond avait été trop loin. Mais il leur était impossible d'en discuter là, de suite, avec Rhage, même si celui-ci était étrangement calme. Soudain, comme s'il percevait ses pensées ou qu'il avait un "tilt", le blond sortit la sucette de sa bouche et dit:  
>- Dis donc, Blay, ton petit ami s'est pris un sacré sermon de Wrath hein !<br>Blay leva les yeux au ciel et en profita pour jeter un oeil à Qhuinn qui affichait un petit sourire.  
>- Mmh mmhh.<br>- Mmh mmhh ? C'est tout ce que tu me réponds ? Pas de détail croustillant à me donner sur ce qui s'est passé dans le bureau ?  
>- T'es une vraie pipelette, Hollywood ! railla Qhuinn dans un sourire, regardant le Frère Blond dans le rétroviseur.<br>- Ouais mais une pipelette qui sait tout, au moins !  
>Qhuinn se contenta de rire sans rien ajouter et le mec remit sa sucette en bouche, l'air fier de lui. Blay souffla, content que la discussion s'arrête là.<br>- Et donc, ça ne remue pas le mâle en toi que Wrath ait titillé ta promise, Blay ?  
>Blay passa ses mains sur son visage, prêt à hurler un bon coup de rage quand Qhuinn intervient:<br>- La ferme, Rhage !  
>- Allez, Qhuinny-boy, avoue que ça t'a plu de voir cet avocat guindé se faire botter le cul !<br>Le roux ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'oeil vers son ami, sûr de le voir se renfrogner. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Qhuinn se contenta de rire à nouveau sans rien répondre.  
>- Allez quoi les mecs, je vous ai connus plus marrants !<br>Qhuinn et Blay échangèrent un regard amusé mais ne dirent rien, laissant Hollywood mariner dans son jus.  
>- Pfffff ! Tu parles d'un ennui!<br>Le blond se renfrogna, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et s'adossa au siège pour regarder au dehors, visiblement vexé. Blay était plus qu'heureux que Qhuinn soit rentré dans son jeu plutôt que dans celui de Rhage. Il était déjà suffisamment d'une humeur de bouledogue comme ça. Saxton avait été plutôt entreprenant dans la chambre. Or, Blay n'était ni d'humeur, ni content après la prestation du blond devant son cousin. Et il le lui avait fait remarqué durement, récriminant Sax pour avoir gardé une information aussi importante toute la journée. Et ce que Blay ne voulait pas avouer, pas à Rhage et encore moins devant Qhuinn, c'était que son amant avait mérité la réprimande de Wrath. Il était même content que le Roi ait remis les pendules à l'heure. Et il était également honteux de reconnaître qu'il était soulagé que Saxton rentre chez lui. Cette vie de couple ne leur convenait pas. Après tout, ils n'avaient même pas discuté l'un avec l'autre de ce qu'ils étaient réellement. Bien sûr, ils passaient tout un tas de bons moments et couchaient ensemble. Mais ça ne faisait pas forcément d'eux un couple. Pas quand Blay était éperdument amoureux d'une autre personne. Personne qui avait pris possession de son corps, du moins de sa queue, pendant un court moment. Un mâle casé ne se permettait pas de faire ça. Pas un mâle de valeur en tout cas. Et son ex-meilleur ami semblait penser qu'il était un de ces mâles, ce qu'il voulait contester violemment. Et d'un autre côté, il voulait aussi l'être, pour plaire justement à cet ami. Quel bordel ! Voilà pourquoi il était content que Saxton retourne habiter chez lui: ce temps passé seul lui permettrait de remettre les choses en ordre dans sa tête, et dans sa vie. Et peut-être de profiter de plus de moments avec Qhuinn. Ouais, c'était ça la vraie raison derrière son soulagement.

Ils arrivèrent enfin sur place et descendirent de la voiture calmement, tentant de ne pas se faire repérer si des lessers traînaient toujours dans le coin. Qhuinn tira son Glock de son étui et souffla un bon coup avant de faire signe aux autres qu'il passait par l'arrière. Rhage ne s'embêta pas à sortir une arme, le gars préférait se battre à mains nues. Blay le suivit tandis qu'il montait tranquillement les marches du petit pavillon assez mignon où vivait la femelle. Sur le terrain, Rhage n'était pas la commère curieuse qu'il était d'habitude. Il déconnait, bien sûr, mais gardait toujours son attention focalisée sur l'important. Et ici, ce soir, c'était de sauver Sehrena. Il se mit d'un côté de la porte tandis que Blay faisait pareil de l'autre côté. Ils n'entendaient rien à l'intérieur, présumant que Qhuinn n'était toujours pas entré par l'arrière. Ou qu'il avait eu un problème. Plutôt que de défoncer la porte à coup de pied comme il aurait pu le faire sans souci, le Blond employa la manière la plus simpliste qui soit: il tourna la clenche et la porte s'ouvrit comme par magie. Ce qui n'était pas bon signe. Par les temps qui courraient, jamais un vampire civil n'aurait laissé sa porte ouverte à tous. Bon, déjà, aucun civil n'était revenu à Caldwell après l'attaque de la Glymera par Lash. Visiblement, cette femelle était un cas à part. Rhage entra d'un pas assuré, le plus silencieusement possible et se figea dans le hall. La maison exsudait la puanteur édulcorée des lessers. Pas de doute, c'étaient eux qui s'en étaient pris à cette civile. Pourtant, cela ne faisait pas partie de leur modus operandi. Pas depuis que Lash avait disparu. Mais l'odeur était résiduelle, il n'y avait plus aucune de ces créatures dans la résidence. Qhuinn apparut au bout du hall, sortant visiblement de ce qui était la cuisine et haussa les épaules:  
>- Aucun mort-vivant dans le secteur, on peut fouiller tranquillement. La porte arrière était défoncée, c'est par là qu'ils sont entrés !<br>Rhage grimpa rapidement les marches qui menaient à l'étage, semblant toujours bouder. Blay regarda Qhuinn qui semblait soulagé. Soulagé qu'il n'y ait visiblement aucun cadavre ni aucun blessé. Ca puait le lesser mais ça ne sentait pas le sang de civil. Ce qui était une victoire en soi. Son ami était toujours un peu crispé malgré tout et Blay demanda:  
>- Je fais le sous-sol, tu fais le rez-de-chaussée?<br>Le regard de Qhuinn se riva dans le sien, demandant à être rassuré. Blay soupira:  
>- On va la retrouver, Qhuinn. On va la sauver.<br>- Dommage que tu ne puisses pas m'en faire la promesse.  
>Blay haussa légèrement les épaules et le regarda disparaître dans une pièce adjacente. Il l'aurait fait, si il avait pu. Il aurait juré sur sa propre vie de la retrouver si ça lui permettait d'ôter ce poids des épaules de son ami.<p>

Il était au sous-sol, cherchant dans les caves un signe de la présence de la femelle mais il ne trouvait rien d'autre que l'odeur pestilentielle des lessers. Visiblement, les salauds avaient eux aussi fouillé la demeure de haut en bas. Il était à deux doigts d'abandonner pour remonter, la bile brûlant sa gorge quand il entendit un énorme vacarme à l'étage et quelqu'un qui dévalait les escaliers. Il n'aurait toutefois pas pu dire s'il s'agissait de Rhage qui redescendait du premier étage ou Qhuinn qui descendait à la cave. Il attendit un peu avant de s'affoler mais reconnut rapidement des bruits de lutte et se hâta de grimper les marches pour prêter main forte à ses compagnons. Quand il arriva, la situation était assez mal embarquée. Qhuinn était entouré de cinq lessers contre lesquels il se battait comme un beau Diable, ne lâchant rien. Il avait sorti ses dagues les faisait tournoyer dans ses mains, sûr de lui. Rhage, quant à lui, s'occupait de trois autres morts-vivants qui semblaient expérimentés au vu de leur manière de combattre et de leur couleur de cheveux. Blay rentra dans le tas, se jetant sur une des créatures qui encerclaient Qhuinn et lui trancha la gorge d'un coup sûr et précis. Malheureusement, un des autres l'attaquaient déjà par derrière, sautant sur son dos et s'accrochant à ses épaules pour l'attirer à terre avec lui. Le roux se débattit violemment, cherchant à se libérer quand une balle fusa près de son oreille et qu'il sentit la prise du lesser se relâcher. Il écarquilla les yeux quand il vit Qhuinn, bien stable sur ses deux jambes, l'arme à la main et un immense sourire sur le visage:  
>- Dans le mille ! rit-il en rangeant son arme, satisfait de lui-même.<br>Blay put voir les 3 autres morts-vivants, à ses pieds, se tortiller de douleur. Le mec était vraiment létal, ce qui attisa l'attraction de Blay pour lui à un niveau d'autant plus élevé. Il était prêt à franchir les deux mètres qui les séparaient pour se jeter à sa bouche et l'embrasser passionnément, au milieu de ces erreurs de la nature recrachant leur sang noir immonde.  
>Ils renvoyèrent les saloperies droit à l'Oméga et finirent leur tour de la maison sans rien trouver comme piste pour retrouver Sehrena. Son ami posa les micros donnés par V dans les pièces importantes de la maison et ils décidèrent de s'en aller. Alors qu'ils quittaient la maison un peu dépités, par l'arrière pour voir s'ils n'avaient rien manqué par là, Qhuinn s'abaissa devant eux pour récupérer un bracelet à terre. Il riva son regard dans celui de Blay et murmura:<br>- C'est à elle. Ils l'ont prise !  
>Alors que Blay cherchait quoi lui répondre pour apaiser sa colère, il vit un dernier lesser sortir de l'ombre et arriver derrière Qhuinn, le couteau levé. Il eut juste le temps de s'écrier:<br>- QHUINN, FAIS GA …  
>Mais la créature plantait déjà son couteau dans la chair du soldat. Heureusement, avec le cri de Blay, celui-ci s'était un peu détourné et la lame s'enfonça dans son bras au lieu de son dos. Il hurla tout de même de douleur, surtout que le lesser laissa descendre sa lame jusqu'au dessus de son coude, arrachant au passage toutes les chairs du brun. Qhuinn tomba à genoux, totalement à la merci de son assaillant mais ce fut au tour de Blay de lui rendre la pareille: il sortir son Sig Sauer et le pointa sur celui qui venait de blesser <em>son<em> mâle. Et tandis que résonnait en lui les mots "_A MOI"_, il tira, droit dans le front du mort-vivant. Alors qu'il voulut se précipiter pour rejoindre son ami, d'autres lessers apparurent. Une demi-douzaine. Bon sang, se déplaçaient-il maintenant en énorme groupe ou quoi ? Il voulut ressortir son arme quand un énorme éclat blanc apparut, signalant l'arrivée de la Bête de Rhage. Il eut à peine le temps de remettre Qhuinn sur pieds pour l'attirer avec lui vers le Hummer qu'il entendit le Dragon hurler de rage et charger.

Il fit entrer précautionneusement son ami sur le siège arrière du Hummer, prenant bien soin de ne pas le toucher où il était blessé, entra à son tour et referma les portes rapidement.  
>- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Il faut aller l'aider !<br>- N'as-tu pas vu qu'elle se débrouillait bien seule ?  
>- Il a déclenché sa Bête ?<br>- J'imagine qu'il n'a pas apprécié de te voir tranché en deux.  
>- Je ne suis pas tranché en deux! grimaça l'autre, se tenant toujours le bras, pâlissant à vue d'oeil.<br>- Ouais, c'est ça, gros dur ! Maintenant, laisse-moi voir ça!  
>Il s'accrocha aux pans de la veste de Qhuinn et entreprit de la descendre, lentement, cherchant à ne pas le blesser. Il sentit l'autre retenir sa respiration et haussa les sourcils. Visiblement, il lui faisait mal:<br>- Désolé mec mais il faut t'enlever ça !  
>Quand il releva les yeux vers ceux, vairons, de son ami, il trembla. Il y avait une telle intensité dans le regard de Qhuinn que, s'il n'avait pas été assis, il serait tombé à la renverse. Car ce n'était pas de la douleur qui animait ce regard, pas du tout. Ce regard-là, il le connaissait par coeur. Le mec ne l'avait que quand il était allumé. Et pas à cause de la baston. Il déglutit, se forçant à détourner les yeux, voulant d'abord se concentrer sur la blessure et l'hémorragie qui vidait son ami de son sang.<br>- Je vais utiliser ma dague pour couper la manche de ton blouson, ne bouge pas!  
>L'autre ne prit pas la peine de répondre mais Blay put jurer l'avoir entendu grogner. Les mains tremblotantes, il passa la lame de la dague dans l'entaille déjà faite par le lesser et entreprit de couper la manche avec soin. Il sentait le regard brûlant de son ami sur lui mais ne put se résoudre à lever les yeux, trop effrayé d'être incapable de s'en détacher s'il tombait dedans ! Quand la manche était suffisamment entrebâillée, il ré-entreprit d'ôter le blouson, tout attelé à sa tâche, quand les mains de Qhuinn se refermèrent sur ses poignets:<br>- Blay …  
>Son coeur se mit à tambouriner violemment dans sa cage thoracique et ses mains se crispèrent sur la veste. Il chercha une échappatoire:<br>- Attends Qhuinn, laisse-moi stopper l'hémorragie.  
>L'autre acquiesça et relâcha ses poignets, soupirant. Le roux reprit son boulot, ôtant le blouson et le jetant à l'avant du véhicule. Il retroussa ensuite le t-shirt de son ami sur son épaule et étudia la plaie. Bordel, cette saloperie ne l'avait pas manqué! Il grogna et cherche à stopper l'hémorragie mais l'entaille était trop profonde. Il ôta alors à son tour son blouson, son harnais de poitrine et finalement son t-shirt sous le regard éberlué de Qhuinn.<br>- Je vais te faire un garrot, ne bouge pas. Doc Jane s'occupera de ça dès notre retour !  
>Il déchira le tissu noir de son t-shirt et l'ajusta au bras de son pyrocant, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de remarquer comme celui-ci restait musclé, malgré son étonnante maigreur du moment. Quand tout fut bien en place, il se recala dans le siège et se permit enfin de souffler, un peu plus calme. Qhuinn restait tendu à l'extrême et Blay se demanda combien de temps cela prendrait à Rhage pour en finir avec les monstres. Il avait vraiment envie de filer de ce confinement, le plus rapidement possible, car son instinct lui hurlait que ce qui allait suivre ne lui plairait guère.<br>- Merci d'avoir pris soin de moi.  
>Blay eut un sourire désabusé tout en relevant les yeux vers Qhuinn, qui les avait baissés.<br>- Je n'allais tout de même pas te laisser te vider de ton sang !  
>- Je l'aurais pourtant mérité.<br>Il avait relevé son regard dépareillé dans celui de son ami et semblait prêt à vomir. Pâle, cerné et l'air malade. Il ne ressemblait plus en rien au magnifique guerrier qu'il avait été. Et pourtant, Blay ne l'aimait que plus. Cette fragilité masquée qu'il décelait en lui le faisait craquer, littéralement, encore et encore. Au point d'en avoir mal au coeur de ne pouvoir être avec lui et de le réconforter. Son état de faiblesse était clair, Blay ne pouvait plus faire l'autruche. Aussi, il demanda, même s'il ne souhaitait pas vraiment savoir que les rencontres du mâle qu'il aimait avec Layla n'était pas d'ordre "nutritif":  
>- Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu plus pris une veine, Qhuinn ?<br>Mais l'autre gardait son regard grave rivé dans le sien. Il se croyait imparfait. S'il savait comme il avait tort ! Son regard était la chose la plus magnifique que Blay ait jamais vue. Quand il parla, avec une voix aussi grave que son regard, le roux frissonna:  
>- Je suis désolé, Blay. Profondément et véritablement désolé.<br>- Mais de quoi ?  
>Bien sûr, il avait des tonnes de raisons de lui en vouloir. Il aurait pu commencer une liste qui aurait fini aussi longue que la Liste de Schindler. Mais quand il le retrouvait, ainsi, face à face, ses yeux si tristes et son état de santé alarmant, il ne se souvenait d'aucune. Il était mortellement incapable de lui en vouloir, c'était bien là le problème. Qhuinn aurait pu l'humilier profondément, il n'était même pas sûr d'être capable de lui en vouloir longtemps. Ca en devenait pathétiquement désolant.<br>- Pour ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir, dans ta chambre.  
>- Oh.<br>Oh comme "Oh, évidemment". Il allait maintenant s'excuser d'avoir fait ça. Il allait lui dire que ça ne se reproduirait jamais …  
>- Ca n'arrivera plus jamais, je t'en fais le serment! dit-il en écho de ses pensées.<br>Blay grogna. Il allait aussi lui dire que c'était une grossière erreur, évidemment.  
>- J'ai fait une erreur, je t'en prie, pardonne-moi !<br>Et il finirait par lui dire que ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait, qu'il était saoul …  
>- J'avais trop bu et j'ai eu cette conversation étrange avec Z. J'aurais pas du l'écouter, Blay. Je ne voulais pas …<br>Il s'arrêta et baissa les yeux regardant ses mains. Le coeur de Blay se brisait à chaque mot, horrifié de se rendre compte à quel point il le connaissait par coeur et triste de ne pas se tromper. Il avait voulu y croire. Il avait voulu croire que c'était plus que Qhuinn bourré qui n'avait pas supporté qu'il lui tienne tête. Plus que Qhuinn qui voulait garder son petit monopole sur lui. Mais ses excuses étaient plutôt claires. Il regrettait d'avoir cédé à une pulsion. Car ce n'était que cela. Il avait voulu prouver quelque chose à Blay et c'était la seule façon qu'il avait trouvée sur le moment. Alors que Blay s'imaginait déjà passer le reste de son existence au côté de son pyrocant, celui-ci venait de se la jouer Godzilla sur la ville de New York. Il avait tout dévasté sur son passage, comme d'habitude.  
>- … je ne voulais pas te blesser! finit-il enfin, prenant Blay au dépourvu.<br>Cette dernière phrase l'enflamma tout entier et il rugit:  
>- Tu ne voulais pas me blesser, Qhuinn ? Tu sais quoi, alors il ne fallait pas en reparler. Ce fut une erreur pour moi comme pour toi alors c'est bon, on est d'accord, fiche-moi la paix avec ça!<br>Qhuinn semblait s'être pris une droite, littéralement, et devint encore plus pâle, si cela était vraiment possible. Pourtant, Blay venait de lui donner ce qu'il voulait: la paix. Il lui donnait l'échappatoire qu'il recherchait, pourquoi donc avait-il l'air si … blessé ? Finalement, peut-être qu'il ne le connaissait pas autant qu'il voulait le penser! Il était visiblement pire que tout ce qu'il pouvait imaginer.  
>- Blay, je suis …<br>- Désolé, j'ai compris. Tu sais quoi, reste là. Je vais voir si Rhage en a fini.  
>Sur ces mots, il ouvrit la portière, totalement rageux et se dirigea vers le champ de bataille, espérant presque que la Bête lui ait laissé de quoi exprimer sa frustration.<p>

Qhuinn était couché sur un des lits de la clinique de la Confrérie et grommelait. Il détestait être contraint de se reposer. En vérité, il n'avait pas trop le choix. Ca faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il n'avait plus pris de veine et il était affaibli. Véritablement affaibli. D'ailleurs, quand Doc Jane lui avait administré un anesthésiant pour pouvoir le recoudre, il avait failli tomber dans les vapes. Un anesthésiant ! Comme s'il en avait besoin ! Il pouvait supporter bien plus que cela, mais la shellane de V ne prenait jamais aucun risque avec eux et préférait largement les charger de calmants pour leur éviter toute souffrance. Mais Qhuinn aurait préféré souffrir: ça lui aurait au moins permis de penser à autre chose que Blay et sa colère froide. Bordel, le mec ne voulait même pas de ses excuses. Cette fois, il était allé vraiment trop loin. Et pourtant, il en avait adoré chaque minute ! Quel enfoiré il faisait ! Rien qu'à repenser au goût merveilleux de Blay sur sa langue, il bandait comme un malade. Son cerveau était incapable de se concentrer sur autre chose.  
><em>Blay, Blay, Blay, Blay, Blay, Blay, Blay … <em>  
>Inlassablement et irrémédiablement.<br>Mais Blay se conjuguait maintenant avec Saxton. Quelle putain de connerie ! Sa petite salope de cousin ne méritait finalement pas un mâle comme Blay. Il était perverti, égoïste et prétentieux. Blay méritait mieux. Ouais, c'est ça! Genre qui ? Lui ? Pfff tu parles ! Blay méritait quelqu'un comme Saxton. Quelqu'un de riche, quelqu'un de beau, quelqu'un qui n'avait pas honte de lui-même. Quelqu'un de stable et d'assez attentionné pour lui. C'était ce qu'était Saxton. L'antipode de ce qu'il était lui. Et c'était ce mâle qu'il fallait à Blay. C'était en tout cas ce que Qhuinn devait se répéter chaque minute de chaque heure de chaque jour. Sinon, il finirait par se jeter sur son ami une nouvelle fois. Et son ami avait été clair. Ca avait été un mauvais moment pour lui. Qhuinn déglutit à cette pensée, désespéré. Quand était-il devenu un étranger pour Blay ? Quand avait-il arrêté de lui plaire ? Etait-ce parce qu'il avait rasé ses cheveux ? Parce qu'il s'était mis à boire ? Parce qu'il était un con fini ? Il avait cent mille raisons en tête. En vérité, il ne savait même pas pourquoi son ami avait craqué pour lui au départ. Alors des moyens de se descendre, il en connaissait des tas. Et aujourd'hui, il voulait plaire à Blay. Il voulait le conquérir. Mais quelle connerie, bordel, Qhuinn ! Il se tapa le front de sa main valide et soupira. Il voulait être avec lui mais ne pouvait être avec lui. Il ne pouvait pas lui infliger ça. Pas vrai ?  
>Et si … Et s'il se comportait comme un mâle de valeur ? S'il arrêtait les conneries? Il gagnait bien sa vie et il pouvait rendre son pyrocant heureux. S'il employait chaque jour de son existence à le chérir, l'adorer? Et si le bonheur était à portée de main ?<br>Il fut interrompu dans ses rêves de félicité par quelqu'un qui frappait à la porte. Il se redressa un peu, espérant qu'il s'agisse de Blay. Peut-être que s'ils parlaient … se rapprochaient un peu … peut-être qu'il pourrait de nouveau avoir une place dans sa vie. Et à ce moment-là, il pourrait tenter de le reconquérir, s'il s'estimait assez bien pour lui. Ouais, c'était ça qu'il allait faire. Quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Layla, Qhuinn ne put s'empêcher d'être immensément déçu. Blay ne viendrait pas le voir, évidemment. Il était furieux contre lui. La blonde Elue entra avec un sourire et referma la porte derrière elle.  
>- Bonsoir mess … hum Qhuinn. Comment vas-tu ?<br>Qhuinn fronça les sourcils puis se rappela que ce n'était décemment pas la faute de la femelle s'il s'était pris la tête avec son _pyrocant_. Non c'était uniquement la sienne. Et il était temps qu'il arrête d'en vouloir au monde entier pour les erreurs qu'il commettait.  
>- Bonsoir Layla. Je vais bien, merci. Et toi ?<br>- J'étais …  
>Elle baissa la tête et soupira. Elle semblait vraiment fatiguée, comme la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue. Cette fameuse fois où il s'était souvenu de sa "vision" de la jeune femelle qui alliait parfaitement les traits de l'Elue avec les siens. Aussitôt, les mots de V lui revinrent en tête, alors qu'il s'était forcé toute la soirée à penser à autre chose. "U<em>n éclat blond, un éclat roux: le saumure retiendra le sang<em>". L'éclat roux, il savait parfaitement à qui il appartenait. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Quant à l'éclat blond, il se trouvait devant lui, appuyé contre la porte de la chambre de la clinique et il semblait triste, fatigué … éteint. Il savait qu'il ferait tout pour que sa "vision" à lui ne se réalise jamais. Il était même impensable qu'il couche avec Layla. Et il comptait mettre toutes les chances de son côté. Mais il l'aimait bien et il savait que leur amitié comptait pour elle. Aussi, il refusait de la voir si "terne". Il demanda:  
>- Es-tu venue nourrir Rhage?<br>Elle releva les yeux et les riva dans les siens, un peu perdue. Visiblement, la réponse était non …  
>- En vérité, mess … Qhuinn, non. Puisque je reste plus longtemps de ce côté, je suis moins souvent appelée, à ma demande. Pour ne pas abuser de ton sang, évidemment.<br>Il sourit et lui désigna le lit:  
>- Pourquoi ne restes-tu pas un instant avec moi ?<br>Son visage s'illumina mais elle n'avança pas et lâcha, d'une voix musicale:  
>- J'ai demandé à ne plus servir que toi et le sire Blaylock. Je ne veux pas que vous ayez à changer vos habitudes.<br>Qhuinn sentit son coeur se serrer à la pensée de Blaylock prenant la veine de l'Elue sans lui. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient plus nourris ensemble. Pourtant, l'attention qu'avait eue la femelle le touchait énormément. Et depuis que leur amitié était bien définie, il lui était plus facile d'accepter ce genre de décision car il savait que l'Elue n'attendait rien en retour de sa part. Il sourit:  
>- Merci beaucoup, Layla. Ca me touche beaucoup.<br>- Et c'est pour cela que je suis là. On m'a dit que tu avais été blessé. Il faut que tu te nourrisses Qhuinn.  
>Elle avait l'air sévère et il voulut rire mais une question lui triturait l'esprit.<br>- Comment … ?  
>- L'ai-je appris ? Je ne suis pas idiote ! Je t'ai vu à peine aspirer mon sang ces derniers temps. Et ton état général est assez clair. De plus, quand le sire Blaylock m'a demandé de venir te nourrir …<br>- QUE … QUOI ? l'interrompit-il, se redressant dans son lit d'un mouvement, réveillant la douleur de sa blessure qui ne cicatrisait pas, justement à cause du fait qu'il ne prenait quasiment pas de sang ces derniers temps.  
>- Il était très inquiet et a insisté pour que je vienne au plus vite.<br>Elle s'avança et s'assit à côté de lui sur le lit, lui tendant le poignet.  
>- Bois, Qhuinn. Le mâle que tu aimes le demande …<br>Bordel ! Le coeur de Qhuinn battait à tout rompre. Même s'il lui en voulait à mort, son ami, son mâle, son pyrocant pensait encore suffisamment à lui pour appeler Layla et lui demander de venir donner sa veine à Qhuinn. Il était au bord de l'implosion, juste de savoir que Blay se souciait encore un minimum de lui. Il se souciait de sa vie. Et de ses cheveux. Et s'il avait pris la décision de laisser repousser ses cheveux uniquement pour lui, il pourrait aussi arrêter de se détruire, non ? De toute façon, si ce qu'il avait planifié se réalisait, il devait être en forme. Car s'il récupérait son mâle, il devait être capable d'en prendre soin. Il attrapa alors le poignet et pensa à Blay et à ses parfaites manières. Aussi, il souffla:  
>- Merci pour ton cadeau, Layla.<br>Il l'entendit rire doucement en plantant ses canines dans son poignet et but pour une fois jusqu'à être parfaitement repu. Puisque c'était le mâle qu'il aimait qui le demandait.

John Matthew attachait son jeans quand il sentit les bras de sa shellane s'enrouler autour de sa taille, sa poitrine qu'il adorait cajoler frottant contre son dos:  
>- Tu es sûr que tu ne préfères pas qu'on reste au lit toute la nuit ?<br>John sourit et hocha la tête, ajustant son érection qui ne demandait pas mieux qu'à suivre le plan de sa femelle. Elle le relâcha alors en soupirant et il se retourna sur elle au moment où elle zippait elle aussi son pantalon de cuir. Sans rien en-dessous. Mmmh … Bordel, comment pouvait-il résister à ça ? Ah, il le savait: ce soir, il se sentait investi d'une mission. Mais putain, ça le bouffait de refuser une proposition pareille:  
>- "<em>Je fais ça pour eux, et pour moi également ! J'en peux plus de leur état<em>" mima-t-il à sa shellane qui acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et dit:  
>- Vas-y, je t'attends ici. Car je suis presque sûre que tu vas te prendre deux claquements de porte à la tronche !<br>Il sortit en soupirant et hésita entre aller à gauche, vers chez Blay ou à droite, vers la chambre de Qhuinn. Lequel serait le plus facile à convaincre ? En réalité, son _Ahstrux Nohtrum_ n'était pas à convaincre. Il devait le suivre au-dehors, quoi qu'il arrive. Qhuinn avait été blessé le jour d'avant mais John avait obtenu l'autorisation de sortie de Wrath lui-même. Et il comptait bien en user. Il prit donc la droite et frappa à la porte du brun.  
>- Entrez !<br>Il ouvrit la porte et découvrit son ami couché sur son lit, les bras sous la tête et les bottes de combat, non attachées, sur le lit. John rit intérieurement en se disant que Blay aurait été offusqué de le voir ainsi avec ses chaussures au lit. Quoique … un seul coup d'oeil à la chambre et le guerrier muet se dit que Blay aurait fait un arrêt cardiaque si c'était lui qui s'était trouvé dans cette chambre à sa place. Bordel, la pièce était un vrai foutoir. Des vêtements jetés un peu partout, des bouteilles de tequila vides - la seule nourriture que Qhuinn ingurgitait ces dernières semaines -, une chatte n'aurait pas retrouvé ses jeunes dans un tel dawa ! Son ami décolla les yeux de la télévision pour les tourner vers lui et sourit. Il semblait en bien meilleure santé que les jours précédents, malgré le fait qu'il ait été blessé la nuit d'avant. Ce qui signifiait qu'il avait pris une veine. Enfin !  
>- Hey, J-man, que fais-tu là ?<br>- "_Je sors ce soir. Faut que tu m'accompagnes_"  
>L'autre arqua un sourcil:<br>- Tu sors ? Sans ta charmante shellane ?  
>- "<em>Nan, avec elle.<em>"  
>- Géniaaaal ! ironisa son ami, levant les yeux au ciel.<br>Il se releva tout de même, tirant sur son t-shirt Iron Maiden pour le remettre en place.  
>- Je suis tout à fait pour sortir de cette prison mais Wrath n'acceptera pas que je retourne sur le terrain dès aujourd'hui.<br>- "_Je lui en ai déjà parlé et il est d'accord ..._"  
>Qhuinn siffla d'admiration et s'avança vers son placard, certainement pour s'armer quand John siffla pour attirer son attention:<br>- "_On ne va pas sur le terrain. On va juste au Screamer_"  
>L'autre sembla étonné un instant puis sourit:<br>- Boire un pot, comme au bon vieux temps ?  
>John acquiesça puis le vit se rembrunir. Il savait qu'il pensait à leur ami roux commun. Il se disait certainement que ce ne serait pas comme au bon vieux temps. Et pourtant, John allait tout faire pour que ce le soit.<br>- "_Hey, prépare-toi okay ! On dirait que Fritz t'a mis dans l'essoreuse tout habillé. Rejoins-nous en bas dans 15 minutes, c'est bon pour toi ?_"  
>- A vrai dire, pour être vraiment beau, j'aurais besoin de 30 minutes …<br>- "_Bah contente-toi de 15. Et sois présentable, pour une fois !_"  
>L'autre lui adressa son majeur tout en se détournant en rigolant et John sortit rapidement, prêt à mettre en route la seconde partie de son plan.<p>

Quand il arriva devant la porte de Blay, John était nettement moins confiant. Il savait que Blay n'était pas en tournante ce soir mais il pouvait tout aussi bien avoir prévu quelque chose avec Saxton. John avait entendu au Dernier Repas que l'avocat avait été renvoyé chez lui par le Roi, ce qui faisait beaucoup rire les Frères. Visiblement, ils étaient peu à ignorer ce qu'il se passait - ou, en l'occurence, ce qui ne se passait pas - entre Qhuinn et Blay. De plus, Saxton avait des manières bien trop guindées pour la Confrérie. Peut-être alors que son ami souhaiterait aller rejoindre son amant dans la nuit. Il frappa doucement et attendit que Blay vienne lui ouvrir la porte. Quand le roux l'aperçut, il sourit, visiblement heureux de le voir:  
>- Hey John, enfin sorti de ta lune de miel prolongée ?<br>- "_Enfoiré_".  
>L'autre rigola et se poussa pour le laisser entrer, retournant s'asseoir sur un des fauteuils près de la fenêtre où il marqua la page du bouquin qu'il venait d'abandonner. John regarda l'intérieur de la chambre, tellement différent du capharnaüm qu'il venait de quitter. Ses deux amis étaient diamétralement opposés. Blay était organisé quand Qhuinn était bordélique. Le roux était d'une gentillesse et d'une patience infinies quand le brun était impulsif et caractériel. L'un avait les manières d'un prince quand l'autre faisait un doigt d'honneur perpétuel au monde entier et à la Vierge scribe elle-même. Ils étaient opposés. Et s'aimaient comme des malades, se complétant parfaitement. John avait mis du temps à s'en rendre compte. Il avait déjà eu du mal à le voir pour Blay alors que c'était franchement évidemment. Mais récemment, il avait compris que Qhuinn éprouvait lui aussi des sentiments très forts pour le roux. Aussi, aujourd'hui, lassé d'attendre qu'ils arrêtent leur jeu du chat et de la souris, John avait décidé de forcer le destin et d'au moins tenter de les rapprocher un minimum.<br>- Alors, que me vaut l'honneur de te voir sorti de ton nid d'amour ?  
>- "<em>On sort, ce soir, comme au bon vieux temps<em>".  
>Le roux eut la même réaction que Qhuinn: il haussa un sourcil.<br>- Comment ça ?  
>- "<em>Tu l'as justement fait remarquer: ma shellane et moi sommes restés trop longtemps concentrés sur nous-mêmes. J'ai besoin d'aller boire un verre.<em>"  
>Blay porta la main à son menton et sembla réfléchir. Il envisageait Qhuinn dans l'équation, à raison, puisqu'il était l'<em>Ahstrux Nohtrum<em> de John et donc celui-ci ne faisait aucun pas dehors sans lui. Toutefois, John suivit son cheminement de pensées: il ne voulait pas lui refuser cette sortie, car cela faisait très longtemps qu'ils n'avaient plus rien fait ensemble. Et Blay était extrêmement bien élevé. John força sa chance:  
>- "<em>Tu sais, si tu as rendez-vous avec Saxton, je comprendrais … C'est juste que … notre amité me manque et … j'ai juste envie d'une soirée simple avant de retourner combattre<em>"  
>"<em>Touché<em>" pensa-t-il en voyant le visage du roux, vaincu. Il acquiesça et se leva, prêt à attraper sa veste. Il s'arrêta toutefois et se retourna vers John:  
>- Je viens. Mais si Qhuinn fait des siennes, je repars immédiatement, c'est bien compris ?<br>- "_Qhuinn fait toujours des siennes mais je ferais en sorte qu'il n'embête que Xhex, promis!_"  
>L'autre lui sourit et attrapa sa veste, rapidement. Quand ils sortirent de la chambre, John pensa que ça avait été plus facile qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Quoique … Les faire sortir de leurs tanières n'étaient pas la chose la plus compliquée. Ce qui allait être ardu, c'est qu'ils communiquent. Heureusement, le Screamer regorgeait d'alcool pour débloquer la situation. Et John avait son AmEx noire pour faire un véritable festin.<p>

Qhuinn était dans le Grand Hall du manoir, vérifiant ses armes pour la troisième fois quand Xhex descendit les escaliers, le regard rivé sur lui.  
>- Salut.<br>- Salut.  
>Ils ne parlèrent pas plus, n'ayant strictement rien à se dire. Ce n'était pas que Qhuinn n'appréfciait pas la shellane de John, loin de là. Elle lui avait rendu le sourire et ils se complétaient parfaitement. Bref, il lui était reconnaissant pour ce qu'elle apportait à son pote. Mais ils n'avaient rien en commun … ou justement, ils n'en avaient que trop. Du coup, ils se balançaient des vannes à longueur de temps. Et il était sûr que ce soir serait un soir qui n'échapperait pas à la règle. Il se sentait mal à l'aise sous son regard de sympathe qui semblait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Il tenta donc de détourner la discussion:<br>- Que fait John ? Il tente de se faire beau ?  
>- Non, il avait un truc à régler. Espérons qu'il parvienne, comme toujours, à ses fins.<br>Quinn arqua un sourcil mais ne demanda rien. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Vishous sortit de la porte dérobée qui menait au centre d'entraînement et s'approcha de lui:  
>- Hey Qhuinn, déjà sur pied?<br>- Ouaip, je suis de sortie avec JM. Des nouvelles des micros ?  
>- Rien jusqu'ici. Mais je pense qu'on en aura bientôt, vu la petite visite que vous avez eue hier soir.<br>- Okay. Tu me tiens au courant, hein ?  
>- Ouais. Dès que j'ai un truc, je convoque une réunion. Essayez de ne pas vous faire esquinter cette fois!<br>- Ah les voilà ! lâcha Xhex, appuyée contre le mur de l'entrée.  
>Ils se détournèrent pour voir apparaître John et Blay, côte à côte, au sommet de l'escalier. Qhuinn en eut le souffle coupé. Blay était … magnifique, comme toujours. Il portait un jeans clair et une chemise qui semblait être bleue pâle, selon ce que le daltonisme de Qhuinn pouvait distinguer. Mais ce qui bloquait la respiration de Qhuinn dans sa gorge, c'était que Blay soit de la partie. Bordel, John les avait bien eus, tous les deux. Et le guerrier aux yeux dépareillés adorait ça. Parce que ça collait parfaitement au plan qu'il avait fomenté de son côté. Etape 1: se rapprocher de Blay. Il y était. V tapota son épaule puis s'en alla en riant vers la salle à manger. Quand ses deux amis arrivèrent à leur hauteur, John prit sa shellane dans ses bras après un regard complice à son <em>Ahstrux Nohtrum<em>. Qhuinn sourit à son ami qui avait le regard fuyant.  
>- Hey.<br>- Hey. Tu vas mieux? demanda son ami de sa voix si mélodieuse.  
>- Ouais. Et j'ai pris la veine de Layla.<br>- Bien.  
>Le roux avait ses mains en poche et semblait tendu. Evidemment, il serait dur de revenir à leur entente d'avant. Mais Qhuinn allait s'employer à la retrouver le plus rapidement possible. Car avec l'entente reviendrait peut-être l'attirance de Blay pour lui. Et pour cela, il devait commencer par une chose simple:<br>- Merci, Blay. Merci énormément. Pour avoir endigué l'hémorragie. Et pour avoir appelé Layla.  
>Il put jurer voir son ami grimacer mais n'en tint pas compte. Il ne voulait pas gâcher le peu d'avancement qu'il pouvait faire. Blay sembla se reprendre et soupira:<br>- Des nouvelles des micros placés chez Sehrena?  
>- Non, rien. Mais c'est notre seule piste alors j'espère que ça fonctionnera.<br>- Ca fonctionnera, t'inquiète pas.  
>Il voulut se détourner vers John et Xhex mais Qhuinn, poussé par son envie d'arranger les choses, lui attrapa le bras pour le retenir:<br>- Blay …  
>Le roux riva son regard dans les yeux du mâle qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aimer et d'haïr à la fois, attendant en tremblant ce que l'autre pouvait encore bien lui sortir.<br>- Tu sais, notre amitié me manque … Pourrait-on … Hum … Je sais que j'ai fait un paquet d'erreurs ces derniers temps mais je veux … réparer les choses.  
>Blay déglutit péniblement pendant que Qhuinn sentait ses doigts trembler contre le bras de Blay, hyper stressé. Si il lui disait non, ça ruinerait tout son plan, de A à Z. Il pariait tout sur la volonté du roux de retrouver aussi leur amitié. Quand il parla, sa voix était lointaine, détachée, plantant un couteau dans le coeur de Qhuinn:<br>- Tu sais, certaines choses ne peuvent pas être réparées …  
>Le brun acquiesça et lâcha son bras, déçu mais pas vaincu. Il n'allait pas abandonner comme ça. Son ami ne lui rendait pas la chose facile ? Tant pis, ce ne serait que meilleur quand il obtiendrait ce qu'il convoitait. Il tapa l'épaule de John qui câlinait sa shellane et ils se mirent en route pour une soirée que Qhuinn savait déjà qu'elle s'avérerait … passionnante ! (NDA: Petit clin d'oeil à mon Eli :) )<p> 


	5. Bad Romance

**Salut à toutes ! **

**Voici le chapitre 4 de l'Amant Malheureux.**

**Vous allez voir que nos quiproquoteurs ... et bien ... Enfin vous verrez ! **

**Je vous laisse lire, en espérant que ça vous plaira autant que ça m'a plu de l'écrire ! **

**Bonne lecture ! **

**Votre dévouée AuteuZe**

**Jess**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4: Bad Romance<strong>

La "joyeuse" bande entra à l'Iron Mask sans échanger un mot. Au dernier moment, Xhex avait demandé à changer l'endroit où passer la soirée, souhaitant s'entretenir avec les Moors avant la fin de la nuit. Blay regardait John qui boudait à côté de sa shellane, à l'entrée de la boîte, déçu d'avoir été contrarié dans ses plans. Car cette soirée était définitivement bien un plan de John pour les rassembler, Qhuinn et lui. Et l'_Ahstrux Nohtrum_ semblait bien décidé lui aussi à se rapprocher de Blay. Mais celui-ci ne savait comment se positionner. D'un côté, son amitié lui manquait, bien sûr. Il rêvait de partager à nouveau des moments faciles avec son _pyrocant_. Mais c'était bien cela le problème: ces moments ne seraient pas faciles. Pas avec Qhuinn dans l'équation, même si le brun semblait désirer cela aussi. De toute façon, comment les choses auraient-elles pu revenir à la normale après tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux? Blay se passa les mains sur le visage, soupirant. Il fallait qu'il arrête de tout analyser, toujours. Avancer pas à pas et voir comment ça se passait au fur et à mesure sans trop réfléchir. Il devait faire en sorte de sortir indemne de cette soirée. Boire quelques verres, discuter avec John, peut-être même avec Xhex et ignorer Qhuinn. Voilà son plan de la soirée, peu importe celui des autres. Il avait fini de souffrir d'amour pour son ami. Finis les faux espoirs et les coups au coeur. Qhuinn ne voulait pas de lui, il l'avait humilié, le faisant se sentir comme un moins que rien. Blay avait toujours souhaité ne plus être l'exception dans le plan sexuel de Qhuinn. Avant-hier, il y était enfin parvenu. Et c'était encore pire qu'avant. Car avoir connu un tel paroxysme et en être maintenant privé, c'était bien plus douloureux que de ne l'avoir jamais connu. Maintenant, il devait faire de son mieux pour continuer à se tenir loin de lui, le plus loin possible. En effet, maintenant qu'il avait goûté à cet Eden, il se savait capable de se jeter aux pieds de Qhuinn pour le supplier de le prendre à nouveau. Bon sang, il était vraiment pathétique. Carrément et irrémédiablement pathétique. Alors que le videur leur ouvrait la porte de la boite où les corps suants des humains se plaquaient les uns aux autres sur de la musique tonitruante, Qhuinn agrippa son bras et riva son regard vairon dans le sien:

- Je suis pas là pour t'emmerder, Blay. Passons une bonne soirée, okay ? Si tu veux que je t'ignore, je t'ignorerais. Mais faisons ça pour John, d'accord?

- Pour John? demanda Blay, étonné.

- Ecoute, il est enfin heureux et cherche à retrouver ses deux potes. Je sais que je me suis comporté comme un con et que tu ne veux pas me pardonner, okay, je comprends. Mais ça c'est pas la faute de John !

Blay devait reconnaître que sa logique ne souffrait aucune faille. Et puis il était tellement rare que Qhuinn s'exprime aussi gentiment, aussi sensiblement. Alors peut-être qu'il pouvait faire un effort. Et pour le faire céder d'autant plus, le brun lui balança un de ses sourires irrésistibles dont lui seul avait le secret et qui réchauffait la peau de Blay en une seule seconde. Il était perdu dès le moment où les coins des lèvres de son ami s'étaient relevés.

- Okay, okay, on peut faire un effort.

Comme si c'était possible, le sourire de Qhuinn se fit d'autant plus chaleureux et il resserra sa prise sur le poignet du roux, s'approchant de lui d'un mouvement fluide:

- Je ne t'ai pas menti, Blay. Je veux retrouver notre amitié. Mais si tu ne veux pas me la donner à nouveau, je me tiendrais loin de toi. On fera comme tu veux, d'accord?

Avec le souffle de son ami lui caressant le visage, ses yeux dépareillés qui lui promettaient que tout irait mieux maintenant, son odeur si masculine et singulière, sa main sur son bras, la chaleur de son corps contre le sien, Blay savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance. Qhuinn annihilait toute sa volonté, rompait toutes les barrières qu'il s'appliquait à poser autour de son coeur. Qhuinn était une drogue. Et il avait besoin de sa dose. Même s'il refusait de souffrir plus, il ne pouvait s'en passer. C'était presque comme s'il acceptait d'avoir mal juste pour obtenir le peu que son ami acceptait de lui donner. Parce que Qhuinn semblait être dans une spirale infernale, constamment, alternant entre "Je m'approche" et "Je fuis". Inlassablement. Rendant Blay complètement fou. Et là, il était en mode "Je m'approche". Jusqu'où irait-il cette fois ? La dernière phase "Je m'approche" avait mené à un épisode que Blay n'était pas prêt d'oublier. L'image de son ami à genoux devant lui, le prenant dans cette bouche qui réveillait Blay toutes les nuits, était une image dont le roux ne pourrait jamais se défaire, même si ce moment n'avait été pour Qhuinn qu'un moyen pour le ridiculiser d'autant plus. Un moyen pour raffermir son emprise sur son coeur. Et l'enfoiré avait parfaitement réussi son coup parce qu'aujourd'hui, Blay était plus amoureux de lui qu'au premier jour. Et il le détestait aussi plus que ce qu'il ne l'avait jamais détesté auparavant. Visiblement, le roux avait lui aussi deux phases bien distinctes en lui. Mais elles, contrairement à celles de Qhuinn, étaient indissociables. Il y avait la partie "J'aime Qhuinn, inconditionnellement" et l'autre "Je hais Qhuinn". Et elles allaient toujours de paire. Plus il l'aimait, plus il le détestait, car l'autre faisait tout pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien entre eux. Et plus il le détestait, plus il le désirait. Tout en sachant qu'il ne l'aurait pas. Il avait signé pour cela il y avait bien longtemps. Il savait que la route serait longue, semée d'embûches et qu'il souffrirait plus de raison. Et il s'était quand même embarqué dedans. Alors comment pouvait-il ce soir dire à Qhuinn d'aller se faire foutre avec son envie de redémarrer leur amitié? La réponse était claire: il ne le pouvait pas. Il avait besoin de Qhuinn auprès de lui comme Phury avait besoin de son herbe rouge même si ça lui détruisait les sens, que Xhex avait besoin de souffrir pour canaliser son côté sympathe et que Qhuinn avait besoin de rejeter tous ceux qui l'aimaient parce qu'on lui avait sans cesse seriner qu'il n'était qu'une putain d'erreur de la nature. Ouais, Blay avait totalement besoin de Qhuinn dans sa vie. Sans lui, les choses n'auraient jamais la même saveur ou le même intérêt. Sans son ami, Blay n'était rien. Pathétique, c'était tout à fait ça. Alors que les deux soldats ne se quittaient pas des yeux, John s'approcha de Qhuinn pour lui tapoter l'épaule, lui signifiant que sa shellane et lui avançaient déjà. Le brun relâcha alors le poignet de Blay et lui dit:

- On va boire un coup ?

- Ouais.

Ils se faufilèrent dans la foule, essayant d'éviter au maximum les humains qui se plaquaient à eux, complètement saouls ou drogués. Au milieu de la mêlée, il vit une petite brune, avec une poitrine vertigineuse soulignée par un décolleté extravagant, logée sur ses talons de 12 cm, se coller à Qhuinn, agrippant de ses petites mains les bras de son ami, semblant apprécier ce qu'elle sentait sous la veste de cuir.

- Salut beau gosse, moi c'est Amber !

"_Géniaaaaal_" pensa Blay, amer. Qhuinn avait déjà trouvé chaussure à son pied et il devrait passer la soirée à regarder le mâle qu'il aimait et détestait à la fois faire la cour à une petite humaine sans prétention. Alors que la fille s'approchait de son ami, séductrice et que celui-ci lui souriait, Blay passa derrière lui, le poussant volontairement pour se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la table dans le carré VIP où John et Xhex s'installaient déjà. C'est alors que, contre toute attente, il entendit Qhuinn dire:

- Ravi de te rencontrer Amber mais, non merci. Lâche-moi, okay ?

Il eut juste le temps de se retourner pour voir la fille hocher la tête en dénégation, s'accrochant d'autant plus à Qhuinn. Il vit son ami grimacer, la soulever comme si elle ne pesait pas plus qu'une plume pour l'éloigner de lui, la reposer à bout de bras dans son groupe d'amis et lâcher, plus froidement:

- J'ai dit "Non merci". Le message me paraissait pourtant clair !

Le coeur de Blay fit un saut de cabri dans sa cage thoracique, sans qu'il puisse l'en empêcher et un sourire se dessina sur son visage quand il vit son ami se détourner pour le rejoindre. Les yeux de l'humaine lâchait des éclairs quand elle cria, juste quand la chanson diminuait d'intensité:

- Oh, j'comprends, les filles t'intéressent pas, c'est ça !

Blay écarquilla les yeux tandis qu'elle continuait, se tournant vers ses amies:

- C'est bien ma veine de tomber sur le seul gay des alentours !

Persuadé que Qhuinn allait rétorquer quelque chose de bien virulent sur les gays, ne s'inquiétant pas de la proximité de Blay pour cracher son venin, il fut particulièrement étonné quand celui-ci s'avança vers lui en levant les yeux au ciel et lâchant "Rhaaa ces humaines" sans rien répondre à la fille qui se moquait toujours de lui avec ses copines tout aussi idiotes. Il était prêt à aller leur clouer le bec quand Qhuinn lui désigna la table où les deux autres les regardaient, un peu étonnés:

- On les rejoint ?

- Hum hum.

Il se remit en route, totalement désemparé par le comportement du brun. Décidément, il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises ce soir !

Alors qu'ils passaient le cordon de la zone VIP, Blay pila sec pour laisser passer une serveuse qui portait un plateau chargé de boissons. Qhuinn, tout occupé à regarder les épaules de Blay qui se mouvaient, hypnotisantes, sous sa veste, ne le remarqua pas et lui rentra dedans de plein fouet. Pour se stabiliser, il s'accrocha au côté droit du roux, sentant sous ses doigts les muscles durs du guerrier qu'était son ami. Quand ses hanches rencontrèrent le derrière parfaitement rebondi, il ne put empêcher son esprit de créer une image mentale de lui et de son _pyrocant_ en pleine action exactement dans cette position, le faisant durcir en un quart de seconde. Bordel ! Il se recula rapidement mais il n'était pas sûr que son ami n'avait pas perçu le mouvement de sa queue. Blay tourna la tête, un sourcil froncé:

- Ca va ?

- Ouais mais il est temps que t'investisses dans des feux stop mon vieux !

Blay éclata de rire, soulageant instantanément le malaise de Qhuinn. Heureusement, il n'avait rien remarqué !

- Visiblement Amber t'a perturbé !

- Amber ?

Il arqua un sourcil, un peu perdu. De quoi parlait-il ?

- La nymphomane qui vient de tenter de te violer au milieu de la piste de danse …

L'autre était carrément dubitatif, ce qui faillit rendre Qhuinn hilare. Il se retint et demanda:

- Elle s'appelait Amber?

Blay eut un sourire craquant et haussa les épaules:

- Je retire ce que j'ai dit, elle ne t'a définitivement pas marqué !

"_Pas vraiment non, vu que j'étais occupé à penser à ton sublime cul_" pensa-t-il sans, évidemment, le dire à haute voix.

- Pas mon genre ! grommela-t-il, fourrant ses mains en poche pour soulager un peu la pression de son jeans sur son érection.

Blay haussa de nouveau les sourcils:

- Parce que tu as un genre maintenant ?

"_Ouais, les grands guerriers roux aux yeux bleus_". Sa pensée le fit sourire et il haussa les épaules, ne souhaitant évidemment continuer la conversation qui risquait de mal tourner. Il était venu là pour faire la paix avec Blay et retrouver leur complicité d'avant. Lâcher une telle bombe ne ferait pas ses affaires et compliquerait bien des choses. S'il voulait tenter d'avoir une chance avec Blay, il devait d'abord redevenir celui qui avait attiré son ami au départ. Qui qu'il soit. Et il s'emploierait à trouver qui était donc cette personne.

- Allez, bouge ton cul, Monsieur Pas-de-feux-arrières ! J'ai soif moi !

L'autre sourit puis se détourna pour rejoindre John et Xhex qui les attendaient patiemment, l'air satisfaits de les voir enfin communiquer.

- Et j'ai des feux arrières, mon pote! Peut-être qu'ils ne fonctionnent pas avec toi, c'est tout !

Qhuinn s'arrêta, le regardant avancer et s'asseoir sur la banquette face à leur ami et sa shellane. Bordel, c'était lui ou cette phrase avait clairement un double sens? Le roux se retourna pour le chercher des yeux puis lui sourit, quasi diaboliquement. Ouais, cette phrase avait un double-sens, c'était plus que certain.

Alors que la fameuse Amber continuait de jeter des regards noirs depuis la piste de danse dans leur direction, ce qui amusait fortement Blay, Qhuinn était en train de jouer avec le photophore qui se trouvait sur leur table, ne lui portant aucune espèce d'attention. Par contre, de temps à autre, il relevait les yeux pour regarder Blay. Celui-ci l'avait bien remarqué mais tenait toujours son regard posé sur autre chose. Que ce soit la piste de danse avec la congédiée de Qhuinn ou John et sa shellane qui se bécotaient sur leur banquette ou encore la porte des toilettes où des prostituées emmenaient leurs clients. Services dont Qhuinn avaient souvent profité, la plupart du temps gratuitement grâce à l'aura de tension sexuelle qui se dégageait de lui en permanence. Mais ce soir, il fallait bien que Blay le reconnaisse, son ami n'avait son attention portée sur aucune des femelles aux alentours. Ni sur aucun des mâles non plus d'ailleurs. Qhuinn semblait tout focalisé sur leur rendez-vous entre amis. Une première, somme toute. Soudain, le brun se tourna vers lui et lui sourit en demandant:

- Tu as eu des nouvelles récemment de tes parents ?

Puisqu'il était clair qu'ils ne tireraient rien de John et Xhex pour le moment, tout occupés à se démontrer leur amour en public, il considéra que Qhuinn tentait de lui faire la conversation. Et la moindre des choses à faire, était de lui répondre. La soirée se déroulait bien et il lui semblait que le plan "ignorer Qhuinn" était impossible à tenir. Il sourit à son tour:

- Ouais, je les ai eu au téléphone la semaine passée.

- Ils vont bien ?

- Ils sont nostalgiques de la ville. D'ailleurs, ils envisageaient de rentrer à Caldwell mais vu ce qu'il s'est passé avec Sehrena, ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée …

Le regard dépareillé de Qhuinn s'assombrit et il reporta son attention sur le photophore qu'il tenait toujours entre les mains. Blay se maudit mentalement d'avoir plombé l'ambiance en une seule phrase. Il voulut rattraper le coup quand son téléphone sonna dans sa poche. L'extirpant en se tortillant sur la banquette, il vit que Qhuinn l'observait du coin de l'oeil. Saxton. Merde ! Il devait passer la soirée avec lui et, quand John s'était pointé dans sa chambre, il avait complètement oublié d'annuler. Il regarda le téléphone un long moment, ne se décidant pas à répondre. Il sentait le regard brûlant de Qhuinn sur lui puis celui-ci dit, la voix glaciale:

- Je vais nous chercher à boire.

Et d'un bond, il s'était relevé pour rejoindre le bar où il s'assit d'une fesse sur un des hauts tabourets, dans une position hautement sexy: une jambe à terre, l'autre remontée sur le bord du tabouret, penché en avant vers le bar où il passait commande à la serveuse qui semblait le trouver elle aussi à son goût. Dans son jeans sombre, ses bottes non attachées et sa chemise noire au col relevé, le brun était un appel au viol constant. Même s'il avait rasé ses cheveux et ôté ses piercings. Il exsudait de lui une attraction animale qui ne laissait personne indifférent. Et encore moins Blay qui le dévorait des yeux, le téléphone vibrant toujours dans la main. Qhuinn offrit à la serveuse son célèbre sourire qui aurait fait fondre le Pôle Nord en un millième de seconde et la jeune femme gloussa, rendant Blay jaloux instantanément. Il avait peut-être repoussé la folle de la piste de danse mais il n'était pas indifférent à la serveuse, visiblement. Alors que Blay passait jusque là une bonne soirée, il lui semblait qu'elle s'effritait dangereusement. Il regarda son téléphone resonner pour la 3ème fois et se dit qu'il devait tout de même répondre:

- Allô?

- Blaylock, pour l'amour du Ciel, tu vas bien ?

Quel con ! Son amant se faisait un sang d'encre pour lui et pendant ce temps là, que faisait-il, lui ? Il bavait sur Qhuinn ! Quel crétin !

- Je suis désolé Sax, j'ai complètement oublié de te prévenir …

- Si tu comptes me mentir, je te préviens tout de suite que je ne croirais jamais que tu es au boulot !

- Je ne comptais pas te mentir. John m'a proposé de sortir, comme au bon vieux temps. Je n'ai pas pu refuser, il m'a sorti son regard de Chat Potté.

Le blond rit à l'autre bout de la ligne, de son rire si particulier qui réchauffait toujours un peu Blay.

- Je comprends! J'aurais juste préféré que tu me préviennes, évidemment. Je me suis inquiété.

- Excuse-moi, on est partis rapidement et ça m'est sorti de la tête !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est moi qui me suis affolé pour rien. C'est déjà tellement dur de ne pouvoir être avec toi dès ton réveil …

- Sax …

- Non, ne t'excuse pas. J'ai commis une erreur et le Roi m'a remis à ma place. Je le méritais. J'ai agi sous le coup de la jalousie et ce n'est tellement pas mon genre …

- Ecoute, je … Je passerai te voir après-demain. Je suis de service demain et …

- Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas après le travail ? Nous pourrions passer la journée ensemble …

Blay se sentait acculé. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver coincé dans la maison de Saxton toute la journée du surlendemain. Il voulait pouvoir partir au lever du jour et dormir dans son lit. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Qhuinn qui discutait toujours avec la serveuse, son air enjôleur planté sur le visage. Quelle connerie ! Il ne voulait pas quitter le manoir pour être près de Qhuinn. De plus en plus pathétique.

- … ou alors tu peux venir après ta sortie ! Je concède à te tenir les cheveux pendant que tu vomis, si tu as trop bu ! plaisanta son amant de sa voix si douce, ne semblant pas remarquer son hésitation.

Saxton était un mâle de valeur qui le traitait avec énormément de déférence. Qhuinn était un sale petit con qui lui faisait du mal plus ou moins toutes les 4 heures. Et pourtant, si on l'avait mis devant un choix drastique, il aurait tout de même choisi le guerrier aux yeux dépareillés. L'amour ne s'expliquait pas, il n'avait aucune règle, aucun compromis. Et Blay aimait Qhuinn sans détour, sans conditions. Mais Qhuinn ne l'aimait pas, quoiqu'il fasse pour que ça change. Alors il serait ami avec Qhuinn, comme il l'avait décidé. Et il laisserait sa chance à Saxton, comme il l'avait décidé.

- Okay, je viendrais dès qu'on partira d'ici. Mais je ne sais pas quelle heure il sera …

Qhuinn éclata de rire à une blague que semblait lui faire la serveuse puis lui tendit sa carte de crédit entre ses deux doigts, avec son air de huit-aérien sexuel qui le caractérisait tant, tandis que l'humaine papillonnait des paupières devant lui.

- Je t'attendrai, Blaylock. Tout le temps qu'il faudra.

Sur ces mots, il raccrocha et Blay en fit de même, remettant son téléphone à sa place juste au moment où Qhuinn quittait enfin le bar avec son chargement. Alors qu'il s'approchait de la table, il fut percuté de plein fouet par un mec qui passait et il gronda, littéralement:

- Non mais tu peux pas faire attention, sombre connard ?

Blay vit alors ses yeux dépareillés s'accrocher au "sombre connard" et s'écarquiller légèrement juste au moment où lui-même sentit l'odeur de l'humain lui parvenir. Il grogna, littéralement, prêt à se lever, quand il reconnut la fragrance. C'était l'odeur que portait Qhuinn sur lui quand il était rentré au manoir, quelques semaines plus tôt. Une odeur de sexe et d'after-shave bon marché que Blay reconnaissait sur ce mec qui se tenait devant Qhuinn, l'air gêné.

- Hum, salut ! lâcha d'ailleurs le gars, fort peu sûr de lui.

Alors que le grondement de Blay s'intensifiait, il releva les yeux et le bruit s'interrompit immédiatement. Car le mâle qui se trouvait devant Qhuinn et qui semblait être son amant d'un soir était … roux. Et il avait les yeux bleus.

Qhuinn passait une bonne soirée. Vraiment. Blay semblait s'être détendu et être prêt à le laisser se rapprocher un peu plus de lui. Malheureusement, il avait fallu que son enfoiré de cousin l'appelle. Evidemment. Il ne devait pas perdre de vue que Blay était en couple désormais. Et directement, le roux s'était refermé comme une huître. Il avait regardé l'appelant sans répondre et Qhuinn avait compris qu'il était de trop. C'était d'ailleurs bien son problème, non ? Il était définitivement de trop partout. De trop dans sa famille. De trop dans le couple John/Xhex. De trop dans l'équation Blay/Saxton. Ouais, Qhuinn n'avait jamais eu sa place nulle part. Une putain de tare génétique que tout le monde traînait comme boulet. Sa famille d'abord qui n'avait été que trop heureuse de s'en débarrasser à la première occasion. John, ensuite, qui s'était retrouvé flanqué d'un _Ahstrux Nohtrum_ sans lequel il ne pouvait plus faire un pas hors du manoir. Et Blay, enfin, qui devait supporter toutes ses crises existentielles alors qu'il aurait certainement préféré profiter à fond de sa toute nouvelle romance. Ouais, pas à dire, Qhuinn savait qu'il était un emmerdeur fini pour les gens qui l'entouraient. Mais que pouvait-il faire pour changer ça? Il avait déjà tenté un nombre incalculable de fois d'être plus que ce qu'il était. D'être la bonne personne, avec les bons choix, les bons mots et les bons gestes. Et il s'était planté, tout simplement parce qu'il n'en était pas capable. Ses parents avaient raison: il était exactement le dégénéré qu'ils pensaient qu'il était. Et il n'apporterait jamais rien de bon à personne. Voilà pourquoi il s'était éloigné de Blay. Pour lui assurer un bel avenir. Et maintenant, que faisait-il ? Machine arrière, prêt à détruire tout sur son passage, comme la moissonneuse batteuse qu'il était. Il devait être moins égoïste, moins idiot. Penser à Blay avant de penser à lui. Comme il s'était juré de le faire. Récupérer son amitié mais se limiter à ça. Sa place dans la vie de Blay avait suffisamment coûté à son ami. C'était terminé. Fini les rêves de grand amour empli de passion et de moments de pur bonheur. Il n'aurait jamais ça. D'ailleurs, il ne le méritait pas. C'était à ça qu'il avait pensé quand il était allé au bar pour leur commander à boire. Laissant Blay répondre à son amant sans gêne et sans retenue. Ca le tuerait certainement mais c'était ce qu'il y avait de meilleur pour le mâle qu'il aimait. Et n'était-ce pas ça, l'amour ? Voir l'autre vivre une vie heureuse même si la vôtre est misérable à cause de cela ? Bien sûr que si …

Et il était revenu vers leur table sur ces nouvelles résolutions. Blay appartenait maintenant à Saxton et c'était le meilleur qui pouvait lui arriver pour l'instant. Un mâle de valeur, qui n'était pas mêlé à des combats et des horreurs jour après jour, issu d'une bonne famille, qui n'avait pas peur d'assumer son homosexualité ni de s'afficher avec son compagnon, riche, intelligent, avec les mêmes intérêts que le roux. Ouais, c'était Saxton qui correspondait en tous points à Blay. Pas lui, même s'il le désirait ardemment. Un jour, sa mamhen lui avait demandé de ne pas draguer les filles de la _Glymera_. Elle lui avait dit ainsi, il s'en rappelait comme si elle le lui avait signifié la veille: "_Qhuinn, tu ne dois pas viser trop haut. Tu rendrais une fille malheureuse et porterais la honte sur sa famille. Tes yeux dépareillés ont fait souffrir suffisamment de gens comme cela. Si tu te contentais d'une petite civile sans prétention ? Ce serait une bonne idée, tu ne penses pas _?". Ne pas viser trop haut. Blay était définitivement hors de portée. Et il n'apporterait pas la honte sur sa famille. Il avait déjà failli une fois. Plus il restait loin de lui, plus il l'épargnait. Alors qu'il s'approchait de la table, perdu dans ses pensées, il s'était fait percuter par un humain qui passait rapidement entre les tables. Et qui lui avait fait renverser la moitié de son chargement par terre et sur lui.

- Non mais tu peux pas faire attention, sombre connard ?

Quand il avait relevé les yeux, il avait vu l'identité du sombre connard et une boule de stress s'était logée dans sa gorge. Putain de bordel de merde. Devant lui se trouvait le roux qu'il avait baisé quelques semaines auparavant. En bref, sa dernière expérience sexuelle. Si on ne comptait pas le petit interlude paradisiaque avec Blay dans la chambre de son ami. Le gars le reconnut immédiatement et sembla plus que mal à l'aise. Merde, il aurait définitivement dû lui effacer la mémoire parce que là, le mec dansait d'un pied à l'autre, ultra gêné, se frottant l'arrière du crâne:

- Hum, salut !

- Salut.

Ouah, il s'était connu plus loquace mais là, il était plutôt embêté par la situation. Que devait-il faire ? Il pensait sérieusement ne jamais revoir ce gars. Et il pensait même que si, de toute façon, ils se recroisaient, l'autre ne lui adresserait pas la parole. Evidemment, il n'avait pas envisagé le scénario où le gars lui rentrait dedans devant ses potes.

- Je ne savais pas que tu traînais encore par ici ! souffla le roux, les yeux baissés sur ses chaussures.

- Ca fait longtemps que je n'étais pas venu.

"_Depuis la fois où je t'ai baisé, pour être exact._" Il grimaça à cette idée et tourna le regard vers la table où John et Xhex le dévisageaient, clairement surpris de le voir discuter avec un humain. Quant à Blay, il avait le regard rivé sur ses doigts accrochés à la table. Et il semblait furieux. Pouvait-il deviner ce qui s'était passé entre le roux et lui? Non, c'était impossible ! Saxton l'avait-il énervé ? Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Si il avait osé faire souffrir son copain, il jurait devant la Vierge Scribe qu'il le mettrait en pièces et le forcerait à tout ramasser ensuite. Les jointures des mains de Blay étaient blanchies sous la colère et Qhuinn voulait que le gars devant lui déguerpisse au plus vite pour savoir ce qui contrariait ainsi son _pyrocant_. L'autre dut le sentir car il marmonna un "_Sympa de t'avoir revu, à plus!_" et se hâta de rejoindre le bar en lui jetant un dernier regard.

Qhuinn voulut se laisser tomber à côté de Blay mais remarqua que celui-ci lui jetait un regard noir. Il toussa:

- Je vais aller essayer de me sécher un minimum aux toilettes, les gars. Je reviens.

Alors qu'il partait, il sentit le regard de deux roux posés sur son dos et il fut content de passer la porte des W.C. pour souffler un grand coup.

Roux. Il était roux. Un des amants de Qhuinn était un roux aux yeux bleus. Il avait la même carrure que lui en plus. Bordel, ça voulait dire quoi, cette connerie, encore? Blay, rageur, se sentait prêt à émietter la table devant lui de rage. Il sentait bien les regards pesants de Xhex et John sur lui mais refusait de relever les yeux, tout emprisonné dans sa colère. Il pouvait encore sentir l'odeur de ce sale con sur Qhuinn quand il était rentré au manoir ce matin-là. Il descendait les escaliers avec Saxton pour se rendre au Dernier Repas, après avoir passé une nuit sympa avec son amant, quand il l'avait remarqué. Qhuinn. Qui rentrait apparemment d'une nuit de débauche, comme toujours. Et cette odeur masculine de sexe sur lui. Ca lui avait donné envie de démolir quelque chose. Exactement comme à l'instant même. Il jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule pour voir le fameux mec, assis au bar, les yeux rivés sur la porte des toilettes que venait de passer Qhuinn. Les yeux pleins de désir. Bordel, il allait le tuer. Alors qu'une litanie de "_A moi. A moi. A moi. A moi. A moi_" s'enchaînait dans sa tête, il sursauta en sentant la main de John se refermer sur son bras. Il darda un regard furieux sur son ami quand celui-ci signa rapidement:

- "_Du calme, mon pote, tu exploses nos narines là_"

Il arqua un sourcil, étonné puis se rendit compte de ce que John lui disait. Bordel, des épices sombres explosaient de tous les pores de sa peau, cherchant à marquer le brun enfermé dans les toilettes de sa fragrance de mâle dédié. Oh putain …

- "_Respire, Blay, ça va aller_"

Mais les mots apaisants de John ne l'atteignirent pas. Roux. Un roux. De tous les mecs qu'il aurait pu se faire pour lui faire du mal, il avait fallu que Qhuinn choisisse un roux. Ce n'était même plus humiliant. C'était au delà de ça. C'était "_au final, je baise aussi des roux. Juste pas toi, quoi_". Comment osait-il ? Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était relevé d'un bond, rempli de rage. Il jeta un regard furieux au roux du bar qui continuait à lorgner la porte des toilettes avec envie puis un regard tout aussi furieux à la porte elle-même qui cachait le mâle qu'il désirait tant. Sans réfléchir, Blay parcourut la distance qui le séparait de la délivrance de sa frustration. Suivi de près par son marquage qui n'arrêtait pas de sortir en vagues de sa peau, incontrôlable. Tout comme lui.

Qhuinn était en train de se laver les mains, nerveux, quand la porte des toilettes s'ouvrit. Il ne releva pas la tête et continua sa tâche tout en réfléchissant à se sortir de cette foutue situation. La soirée tournait au vinaigre. Blay semblait prêt à décapiter quelqu'un et lui avait envie de quitter cette boite et de mettre le plus de distance possible entre son dernier amant et celui qu'il désirait en secret. Or, Blay ne semblait pas vraiment disposé à se laisser entraîner ailleurs pour le moment. Qhuinn ne savait pas ce qui l'avait mis d'aussi mauvaise humeur mais il ne pouvait s'agir que de Saxton puisque lui n'avait rien fait, à part aller leur chercher à boire. Quand il sentit une odeur riche, boisée, diaboliquement épicée et attirante, masculine, il releva les yeux pour voir celui à qui il savait qu'elle appartenait, en reflet dans le miroir. Blay se tenait juste derrière lui et ses merveilleux yeux indigos lançaient des éclairs à son reflet à lui. Oh oh.

- Un roux ? Sérieusement, Qhuinn ?

Mon dieu, cette odeur … Qhuinn n'avait pas réalisé de suite mais … était-ce l'odeur de marquage de Blay ? Oh Sainte Vierge Scribe … bordel ! Il ferma les yeux un moment, savourant ce délicieux parfum.

- Réponds-moi !

La voix était impérieuse, faisant frémir le brun. Il riva ses mains au marbre du meuble du lavabo et son regard dans celui, furieux, de Blay.

- Que veux-tu que je te dise, Blay ?

- Tu as baisé un roux. Il me semblait que c'était contre tes règles à la con.

Okay, donc Blay savait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre ce gars et lui. Comment l'avait-il su ? Pouvait-il nier ? Non, Blay méritait la vérité. Le problème, c'est que la vérité était chargée de tout un tas de choses pas faciles à balancer et elle était contre tout ce qu'il venait de décider. Il ne dit rien, cherchant une réponse qui calmerait son ami et n'en dirait pas trop.

- Alors, c'est quoi ta règle de merde, maintenant ? Je baise tout le monde sauf Blaylock, c'est bien ça ?

- Blay, ce n'est pas …

- Réponds-moi une bonne fois pour toutes, Qhuinn ! C'est ta régle maintenant ?

- Non !

Il avait dit ça les yeux rivés dans ceux de son ami qu'il vit s'écarquiller légèrement. Soudain, l'odeur de marquage explosa d'autant plus et Blay se saisit de Qhuinn pour le retourner face à lui. Ses yeux bleus flamboyaient et Qhuinn était tétanisé. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi rageur, aussi dur, aussi sûr de lui. Les mains étaient serrées sur ses épaules à lui en faire mal mais il ne se plaignit pas, attendant que l'autre dise ou fasse quelque chose.

- Alors c'est quoi ta règle ?

- Y a pas de règle.

- Pas de règle?

- Pas de règle.

L'autre le fusilla du regard encore une minute puis lâcha ses épaules. Qhuinn soupira, manquant déjà ce contact dur qui l'électrisait au plus haut point quand il se rendit compte que son ami grondait. Littéralement. Les mains du roux allèrent s'accrocher à son pantalon et en défirent le bouton d'un geste habile, tandis qu'il entendait le verrou de la porte des toilettes se fermer. Oh putain de bordel de merde. Blay déboutonna complètement son jeans et l'ouvrit, découvrant sa virilité qui pointait allègrement, à cause de sa vilaine habitude (qu'il comptait d'ailleurs revoir après ce soir) de ne jamais mettre de boxer. Il vit les yeux de son _pyrocant_ s'écarquiller et sa langue lécher sa lèvre inférieure. Vision intense qui envoya directement un éclair de bonheur dans sa queue qui palpita contre son ventre, avide de plus.

- Blay …

- La ferme Qhuinn !

- Mais …

- Je t'ai dit de la fermer, pour une fois. Tu as dit pas de règles.

- Pas de règles ne veut pas dire pas de questions. Pas de règles, c'est pas de règles.

- Tu pourrais, pour une seule fois dans ta vie, arrêter d'avoir le dernier mot sur tout?

La voix du roux était dure et sans appel. Et bordel, ça le faisait bander d'autant plus. Il prenait possession de lui, de son esprit et Qhuinn en redemandait. Il joua avec le feu:

- John et Xhex …

Pour couper court à sa tentative, Blay saisit brusquement sa queue et y appliqua un mouvement dur. Ce qui éteignit directement sa voix, évidemment. Il s'accrocha au bord du meuble contre lequel il était appuyé et gémit:

- Oh bordel …

- Ne t'ai-je pas dit de la fermer? fit son ami en arrêtant son mouvement et lâchant sa virilité en feu.

Et par la Sainte Vierge Scribe, il allait la fermer. En fait, il ferait n'importe quoi pour sentir la main chaude et douce de Blay sur sa queue une seule fois de plus. Souhait qui lui fut exaucé rapidement quand le roux le saisit à nouveau durement, le faisant trembler de la tête aux pieds. C'était meilleur que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Sans qu'il puisse s'en empêcher, il donna un coup de rein dans la main de son ami mais celui-ci l'immobilisa rapidement, collant ses hanches contre le meuble derrière lui, le faisant grogner de frustration. Alors que la main du roux glissait sur toute sa longueur, prenant totalement possession de lui, le faisant se tendre sous l'impact, mourir sous le plaisir, il savait qu'il était exactement à la place où il devait être. Les doigts de Blay se resserraient autour de son gland gonflé et il se laissait faire, subissant la plus belle torture de sa vie. C'était tellement bon qu'il ne tarderait pas à exploser.

Blay tenait fermement Qhuinn contre le meuble des toilettes où ils les avaient tous les deux enfermés. Il avait rivé son nez dans le cou de son _pyrocant_, profitant de son odeur si spéciale et si envoûtante. Tout en Qhuinn était parfait, même ses putains de défauts. Qhuinn foirait, lui brisait le coeur, le lui arrachait de la poitrine et le piétinait mais il restait l'être le plus merveilleux que Blay connaissait. Décidément, rien n'endiguerait cet amour incommensurable qu'il ressentait pour son meilleur ami. Et là, il le tenait à sa merci. Il tenait dans sa main sa virilité qui palpitait sous ses intentions, l'envoûtant et lui rendant un peu de fierté. Il était capable de donner du plaisir à Qhuinn. Et vu comme le brun se tendait entre ses doigts, il s'y prenait plutôt bien. Soudain, il voulut prendre possession de lui. Il allait le prendre, le réclamer comme sien. Et d'abord, il allait posséder sa bouche. Alors qu'il relevait la tête, accrochant son autre main dans le cou du mâle qu'il aimait et qu'il tenait sous sa coupe, il riva son regard dans celui dépareillé. Mais ce qu'il y vit le stoppa net. Qhuinn lui lançait un regard stupéfait, la mâchoire serrée et l'air de ne pas savoir comment se comporter. Evidemment. Il était en train de le forcer. Bordel ! Il se recula d'un mouvement vif, relâchant son ami comme s'il avait la peste, se jetant contre la porte des toilettes derrière lui, haletant. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait maintenant ? Il était prêt à prendre Qhuinn de force ? Et puis quoi encore? Pourquoi ne pas se jeter à ses pieds et ramper lamentablement jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte de lui donner une heure de son temps sexuel ? Il savait que la proximité du brun réveillait en lui des instincts qui n'étaient pas les siens mais putain de bordel, il fallait qu'il se maîtrise !

- Blay …

La voix de Qhuinn était hésitante. Son ami ne savait pas très bien comment il devait réagir. A coup sûr, il rêvait de s'enfuir en courant. Quel con mais quel con bordel ! S'il avait pu, Blay se serait taper la tête contre la porte des toilettes. Sauf que ça aurait fait encore un tout petit peu plus pathétique. Bon sang, son meilleur ami lui disait vouloir récupérer leur amitié, leurs délires et leurs bons moments et lui, il faisait quoi ? Il l'agressait sexuellement. Pas à dire, il était vraiment le meilleur ami de l'année. Voir même du siècle. Il fallait qu'il s'excuse. Et qu'il se casse vite fait. Parce que vu le désir qui crépitait sous sa peau, il ne répondait plus de lui. Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour demander à son ami de lui pardonner, on tambourina à la porte:

- Hey, les gamins, vous êtes là ?

Xhex arrivait à point nommé pour les sortir de cette situation grotesque. Blay riva son regard dans celui de Qhuinn, qui était interrogatif et intense à la fois. Il cherchait certainement à lui redire, pour la énième fois, que ce genre de choses n'arriverait jamais entre eux. Il aurait voulu dire quelque chose qui effacerait ce qui vient de se passer. Il aurait voulu que ça ne soit jamais arrivé. Mais la machine à remonter le temps n'existait pas et il devrait vivre avec cette putain d'erreur pour un lonnnng moment. Le pire, c'est qu'il pouvait en vouloir à Qhuinn de souffler le chaud et le froid mais il n'était pas mieux. Alors qu'il aurait du lui foutre la paix, il venait l'agresser dans les toilettes de l'Iron Mask. Un autre moyen de tomber plus bas encore, Blay ? A son avis, il touchait le fond. Il aurait été difficile de faire pire.

- Dites les gars ! C'est pas que je veux interrompre votre petite partie de jambes en l'air mais on a du boulot.

Il vit Qhuinn hausser un sourcil et rattacher son pantalon rapidement, les yeux rivés sur lui. Blay déverrouilla la porte mentalement quand son ami fut couvert et s'y dirigea pour l'ouvrir, trouvant Xhex, appuyée d'une main à l'encadrement, un air amusé sur le visage. Quand elle vit l'air dévasté de Blay et certainement ses sentiments, la _sympathe_ perdit son sourire et riva son regard sur le brun, toujours appuyé contre le meuble du lavabo, cherchant certainement le coupable.

- Où est ton portable, Qhuinn?

- Dans ma poche, pourquoi ?

La voix de Qhuinn était rauque et profonde, foutant des frissons à Blay. S'il n'avait pas vu le regard interloqué de son ami pendant qu'il le touchait, il aurait pu croire qu'il avait apprécié la manoeuvre.

- On a reçu un appel de V.

Blay sentit son ami s'avancer précipitamment pendant que Xhex confirmait ses doutes:

- Il a perçu du mouvement dans la maison de ta copine. On va voir là-bas.

Ils se dématérialisèrent devant la maison de Sehrena, sans plus échanger un mot. Vishous était déjà là à les attendre, sa cigarette en bouche, fumant tranquillement appuyé à un arbre.

- C'est pas trop tôt !

Qhuinn s'avança vers lui, passablement sur les nerfs. D'abord pour ce qu'il venait de se passer à l'Iron Mask et le fait que ce fut interrompu d'abord par Blay et ensuite par Xhex. Blay s'était écarté de lui, comme s'il était en feu. Comme si le toucher le rebutait. Bordel, quand était-ce arrivé ? Quand Blay s'était-il rendu compte de ce qu'il était vraiment: une erreur de la nature qui ne valait pas mieux qu'une merde? Bien sûr que Blay ne voulait pas le toucher … pourquoi l'aurait-il voulu alors qu'il avait dans son lit un mec comme Saxton? Un mec aimant et doux, bien sous tous rapports. Pas un dégénéré comme lui. La seconde raison pour laquelle il était rageux était dans la maison. Les _lessers_. Ils s'étaient attaqués à une des seules personnes qui avaient montré à Qhuinn un minimum d'intérêt et ils allaient payé pour ça.

- Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

- Je viens d'arriver.

- Combien?

V lui lança un regard pénétrant avant de tirer une nouvelle bouffée de sa roulée. Le genre de regard qui ne le rassurait pas du tout. Pourtant, quand il parle, ce fut pour dire:

- Aucun. Sur la bande son, je n'ai entendu que du mouvement, des pas … délicats. J'ai l'impression qu'aucun lesser n'est revenu, Qhuinn. Mais peut-être que …

Il n'avait pas fini sa phrase que Qhuinn s'était détourné et avait traversé la rue, prêt à entrer dans la maison sans même réfléchir une seconde. John le talonnait de près, ironie de la situation quand on savait que c'était à lui de suivre son ami comme son ombre. Il jeta un regard en arrière pour voir Blay, Xhex et Vishous se mettre en route également. Il leur fit signe que lui et John allaient passer par l'arrière, comme il l'avait fait le jour précédent. Il n'attendit même pas la réponse et se glissa le long de la maison, le plus silencieusement possible. Après un bref coup d'oeil à John qui avait son regard de tueur, comme chaque fois sur le terrain, il ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la maison, les sens aux aguets. V n'avait pas tort, comme toujours, il n'y avait aucune trace de la puanteur caractéristique de _lesser_. Pas fraîche en tout cas. Ce qui voulait dire que le bruit que V avait enregistré venait soit de pilleurs, soit de Sehrena ou sa fille. Ou peut-être son compagnon. Après tout, Qhuinn ne l'avait plus vue depuis des années, il se pouvait qu'elle se soit liée à un mâle. C'était tout ce qu'il lui souhaitait. Ils traversèrent la cuisine à pas de loup et se retrouvèrent dans le hall où ils virent Xhex, Blay et V faire leur apparition à l'entrée principale. Ils fouillèrent la maison de fond en comble sans rien trouver. Dépité, Qhuinn se laissa tomber une heure plus tard dans le canapé, tête dans les mains pendant que les autres cherchaient encore. Un nouveau faux espoir. Comme tout dans sa vie. Il entendit des pas approcher et ne releva pas la tête, sachant parfaitement qui arrivait. Bordel, il parvenait même à reconnaître son pas. N'était-ce pas honteusement pathétique ?

- Qhuinn …

- Elle n'est pas là. Il n'y a personne … Comment puis-je l'aider si je ne sais même pas où elle est ?

Blay ne répondit rien et Qhuinn releva la tête pour planter son regard dans le sien. Le roux semblait chercher une réponse qui ne lui vint pas. A la place, il répéta:

- Qhuinn …

Le brun secoua la tête, épuisé. Epuisé de tout. Epuisé de tout rater. Epuisé de n'avoir aucun but auquel s'accrocher pour donner un vrai sens à sa putain de vie merdique. Blay fit un pas vers lui et il se sentit trembler de la tête aux pieds, grisé par le regard profond que lui envoyait son ami.

- Qhuinn ?

Ils sursautèrent en même temps en entendant une petite voix derrière eux. Qhuinn sauta sur ses pieds et se retourna alors que Blay se rapprochait pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

- Sehrena?

- Qhuinn, fils de Lohstrong, c'est bien toi?

Le brun contourna le canapé, s'approchant du mur d'où semblait provenir la voix pleine d'espoir.

- C'est bien moi … Sehrena, c'est toi ?

Un sanglot s'éleva derrière le mur pendant que Qhuinn y appuyait ses deux mains, collant son oreille, intrigué.

- Sehrena, tu vas bien ?

Un autre sanglot et plus rien. Qhuinn regarda Blay qui s'était approché du mur lui aussi, cherchant le mécanisme qui ouvrirait la cachette où se terrait la femelle.

Blay regardait Qhuinn parler de sa voix la plus douce à un mur, les mains posées sur lui, cherchant un moyen d'atteindre la femelle qu'il cherchait depuis 2 jours. Et il avait le coeur serré de le voir ainsi.

- Sehrena, il faut que tu m'ouvres pour que je puisse t'aider. Je suis avec la Confrérie.

Il s'était maintenant littéralement collé au mur. Et parlait à voix basse, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer. Blay entendait la jeune femme sangloter, soulagée ou blessée; il lui était impossible de le dire. Il espérait qu'elle se laisserait convaincre par Qhuinn, puisqu'il était le seul qu'elle connaissait. Il ne voulait pas prendre la parole, même s'il était clairement le plus civilisé des deux, pour ne pas risquer de l'effrayer. Comme Sehrena ne répondait plus, Qhuinn retenta sa chance:

- C'est bien moi, je t'assure. Tu te souviens, cette fois dans le jardin de mes parents, où tu m'as dit que peu importe ce qu'on me répétait à longueur de temps, toi tu me trouvais beau?

Blay sourit, appréciant déjà cette femelle pour ce qu'elle avait dit à Qhuinn des années plus tôt. Il entendit la jeune femme rire doucement quand Qhuinn enchaîna:

- Et puis tu es devenue toute rouge et tu as bafouillé … Allez avoue que tu me draguais à l'époque !

C'était bien typique de Qhuinn ça: blaguer sur son sex-appeal au plus mauvais moment. Pourtant, contre toute attente, Blay entendit le clic de la porte dérobée qui s'ouvrait et Qhuinn tomba à genoux pour se mettre à niveau de la femelle qui semblait à bout de forces. Dans la pénombre de sa cachette secrète, Blay ne parvenait qu'à distinguer un bras mince et une main qui tenait un couteau. Le tout était couvert de sang noir. La jeune femme était accroupie, appuyée contre le mur de sa planque, semblant incapable de parler plus. Blay voulut se précipiter mais Qhuinn brun se hâta de l'attirer dans ses bras et se releva en la portant pour faire face à son ami qui écarquilla les yeux sous le choc. Car la deuxième personne qui avait accepté Qhuinn dès sa jeunesse pour ce qu'il était, même avec ses yeux dépareillés, était une jeune femelle … rousse. Avec des yeux bleus.

Décidément …

* * *

><p><em>La suite avec Sehrena, du Qhuay encore du Qhuay et toujours du Qhuay ! Le retour de Rhage, Z, et les autres ... Promis :) Et puis qui sait, peut-être Layla aussi :) Sauf si vous êtes vraiment productives en reviews ^^hihihihi <em>

_A très vite ! _

_Jess_


	6. Creep

_**Coucou tout le monde ! **_

_**Voici enfin le chapitre 5 sur mes 2 quiproquoteurs préférés ! **_

_**Je tenais absolument à le poster avant la sortie du tome 10, c'est chose faite! **_

_**J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! **_

_**Et sinon, bonne lecture du livre de Tohr, dans quelques jours ! Perso, moi je le redoute vachement en ce qui concerne Q/B ... **_

_**A très viteeee !**_

_**Jess**_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 5: Creep<strong>

Blay avait regardé Qhuinn transporter son "amie" de la maison à la voiture, de la voiture à la maison sécurisée que Wrath leur avait indiquée, la poser gentiment sur le lit tout en tirant sur elle les couvertures et lui parlant à voix basse et le roux se demandait clairement s'il n'était pas entré dans la 4ème dimension. Qhuinn n'était que tendresse et attention. C'était presque comme voir Rhage se taire plus de 2 minutes et Vishous blaguer grassement. Aux antipodes de ce qu'était le type. Et pourtant, c'était bien son meilleur ami qui se comportait de la sorte. Qhuinn murmurait des mots réconfortants à la petite rousse pour qu'elle s'endorme, lui assurant qu'il retrouverait rapidement sa fille, qu'elle pouvait se reposer tranquillement, il lui caressait les cheveux et lui souriait gentiment. Bref, il se comportait comme un vrai papa poule. Comme jamais Blay ne l'avait vu se comporter et ils avaient passé bon nombre de moments ensemble. Soudain, il eut une révélation. Qhuinn se comportait ainsi avec les femelles. Il devait très certainement se comporter de la sorte avec Layla. L'estomac du roux se contracta à cette pensée et il s'excusa pour sortir rapidement de la chambre. Alors qu'il descendait les escaliers au pas de course les yeux baissés, il fonça droit dans une épaule dure de guerrier. Il s'arrêta directement et se massa l'épaule avant de relever les yeux vers ceux, diamants, de V:

- Ca va gamin?

- Oui, je dois juste prendre l'air.

Il continua son chemin après avoir contourné le Frère, nécessitant de l'air frais plus que jamais.

- Il ne sera pas toujours aussi con, rassure-toi.

Il se stoppa net sur la dernière marche de l'escalier mais ne se retourna pas pour regarder l'autre. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui demander de qui il parlait. C'était clair comme de l'eau de roche. Et que pouvait-il répondre à ça ? Vishous n'était pas du genre à entendre les confidences d'un ami fou d'amour pour un handicapé du sentiment. Il se demandait même pourquoi le guerrier avait abordé le sujet. Il se contenta simplement d'hausser les épaules et de grogner un:

- Ca me regarde plus.

- Ca te regarde bien plus que tu ne le penses.

Okay, donc tout le monde était définitivement bien au courant de leur petit mélodrame personnel. Gé-nial. Pas à dire, le fait de vivre tous ensemble au manoir alimentait clairement Radio Potins. Il ne manquait plus que Rhage se mette à le claironner dans les rues face aux _lessers_ et le tableau serait complet. Ah mais en fait, c'était déjà ce que faisait Hollywood, non? Ne souhaitant rien répondre à V qui ne ferait qu'alimenter d'autant plus les ragots, il haussa à nouveau les épaules et sortit sans mot dire, savourant l'air frais, se posant sur les marches en regardant les étoiles et sortant son paquet de cigarettes pour s'en griller une.

Qhuinn referma doucement la porte de la chambre où Sehrena s'était enfin endormie. La jeune femelle était bouleversée. Et de l'avis de Qhuinn, elle avait toutes les raisons de l'être. Sa fille avait été enlevée. Par ces saloperies de _lessers_. Et elle voulait la retrouver. Elle était prête à se jeter dans le tas pour au moins pouvoir être près de son jeune. Heureusement, son instinct de survie avait été plus fort quand elle avait été confrontée à ces créatures dégueulasses et elle s'était enfermée dans une cachette secrète. Ceci n'était que des suppositions car la femelle, à part murmurer le nom de sa fille et pleurer pour qu'on la retrouve, ne donnait aucune explication sur son enlèvement et ce qui s'était réellement passé. Il l'interrogerait à nouveau demain. Alors qu'il se trouvait dans le couloir, il chercha Blay des yeux mais son ami n'était nulle part. Il avait filé à l'anglaise, quand Qhuinn s'occupait de Sehrena, souhaitant certainement par sa superbe éducation laisser un peu d'intimité à la jeune femme. Le brun sourit en pensant à son ami et à son tact légendaire. Quand il se voyait lui, à ruer dans les brancards, à mettre ses gros sabots partout, il ne pouvait que réaffirmer son idée selon laquelle Blay méritait tellement mieux que lui. Un parfait gentleman, comme lui. Comme cette traînée de Saxton. Il avait beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens possibles et inimaginables, il en revenait toujours à la même conclusion: Blay et Qhuinn = mauvais plan. Blay et Saxton = équation parfaite. Il n'avait plus qu'à s'y faire, point barre. Il avança dans le couloir pour trouver Vishous adossé au mur près des escaliers, fumant sa roulée d'un air qui annonçait clairement son humour sombre.

- Hey, V, t'as pas vu Blay ?

Okay, il fallait bien avouer que c'était une piètre tentative pour amorcer une conversation. D'ailleurs …

- J'ai l'air d'un poteau indicateur, gamin ?

Qhuinn se frotta l'arrière de crâne, vraiment mal à l'aise, sautillant d'un pied à l'autre, ne sachant plus comment échapper au regard noir du Frère tatoué.

- Je vais … bredouilla-t-il, mal à l'aise.

Mais il ne finit pas sa phrase et avança vers l'escalier et donc, à fortiori, du Guerrier mal luné qui lui foutait la trouille. Alors qu'il passait devant lui, Vishous grogna:

- Pour ce que ça vaut, t'es vraiment un con.

Il se stoppa net sur sa lancée et regarda le Frère, interloqué.

- Blay est en bas. Même si tu ne mérites pas de le savoir.

- Euhhh, V, j'ai fait quelque chose qui justifie ta petite vendetta contre moi ?

- A ton avis?

- A mon avis, tu m'en veux pour un truc que je me souviens même pas avoir fait.

Le regard perçant de V vint se river dans le sien et il recula inconsciemment d'un pas.

- Je ne t'en veux pour rien, gamin. Mais si je devais t'en vouloir pour un truc, ce serait clairement pour quelque chose que tu n'as PAS fait, plutôt que pour un truc que tu as fait.

- Hein ?

Vishous secoua la tête avant de tirer une nouvelle fois sur sa roulée et d'en exhaler la fumée, pensif. Après quelques minutes, il reprit la parole:

- Oublie ça, tu veux? Retiens juste que je sais ce que c'est que d'être trop effrayé pour agir. Mais bon, tu le comprendras bien assez tôt.

- Agir ? Hein ?

- Va donc rejoindre ton ami. Il avait l'air plutôt bouleversé.

Le Guerrier tira une dernière fois sur sa cigarette avant de l'écraser dans une coupe qui ne servait certainement pas de cendrier normalement et il disparut dans une chambre en grommelant, comme lui seul pouvait le faire, laissant Qhuinn à ses nombreuses interrogations.

Blay était assis sur les marches, à l'extérieur de la maison protégée de Beth, que Wrath avait mis à disposition de Sehrena pour sa sécurité, et fumait sa cigarette, tirant dessus comme si sa vie en dépendait. En tout cas, son état de santé mental en dépendait, c'était déjà ça. Ce soir, il devait finir la nuit et passer la journée chez Saxton. Avec le blond. A faire tout un tas de choses très cochonnes. Il aurait du, comme tout nouvel amant, s'en réjouir. Or, ça lui paraissait être une mise à mort. Comme devoir être emmené au bûcher. Il voyait les heures défiler et aurait voulu arrêter le temps pour retarder la sentence. Pour rester plus longtemps avec son _pyrocant_. Il aspira une nouvelle bouffée de fumée et la relâcha, secouant la tête en se maudissant pour l'idiot qu'il était. Quand cet état d'esprit cesserait-il enfin? Quand son obsession pour Qhuinn prendrait-elle fin ? Il avait un mâle de valeur dans sa vie, un vampire qui était prêt à être le mâle qui lui fallait, qui le comblerait au delà de ses attentes. Et que faisait-il, lui? Il soupirait d'amour refusé auprès de son ami. Toujours à attendre Qhuinn, toujours à surveiller Qhuinn, toujours à faire attention à Qhuinn … toujours toujours et toujours Qhuinn. C'était pire qu'une litanie dans sa tête.

_Qhuinn, Qhuinn, Qhuinn, Qhuinn, Qhuinn, Qhuinn. _

En lettres capitales, illuminées par des néons et clignotantes. Taille 72. Au moins.

Sainte Vierge Scribe, était-il possible de faire plus pathétique? Il lui semblait se répéter cette phrase comme un slogan perpétuel: Blaylock, fils de Rocke, guerrier PATHETIQUE. Peut-être qu'il devrait le suggérer comme épitaphe, quand il serait mort.

La porte de la maison s'ouvrit derrière lui, mettant fin à la torture mentale qu'il s'imposait et il reconnut sans même se retourner qui arrivait derrière lui, avant même qu'il ne lui adresse la parole:

- Je déteste quand tu fumes.

Blay haussa les épaules et tira une autre bouffée tout en regardant le ciel étoilé, évitant soigneusement de poser les yeux sur le mâle qu'il aimait plus que sa propre vie. Celui-ci se posa sur une marche au-dessus de lui, comme pour lui laisser de l'espace. Ou garder une distance de sécurité avec lui, après que Blay l'ait assailli dans les toilettes de l'Iron Mask.

- Tu comptes arrêter cette vilaine habitude quand ?

_Quand t'arrêteras de baiser tout ce qui bouge?_ pensa Blay sans évidemment le dire à voix haute. Il tourna légèrement la tête et détailla son ami du regard, pendant que l'autre attendait sa réponse. Le brun était magnifique, vraiment. Aussi objectivement qu'il le pouvait, il lui chercha des défauts. Et n'en trouva aucun. Surtout pas son regard qu'il haïssait tant, d'ailleurs. Blay se demandait si finalement, ce n'était pas ce qu'il préférait chez lui, physiquement. Bien plus encore que sa superbe mâchoire dure et volontaire, que sa peau magnifiquement dorée, que ses lèvres charnues, que son corps musclé et noueux et que ses fesses adorablement rebondies. Oui, ses yeux étaient la chose la plus magnifique de Qhuinn. C'était vraiment dommage que le brun ne s'en rende même pas compte. Il avait été parfaitement conditionné par sa famille à se haïr et son estime de lui était au plus bas. De l'avis de Blay, il faudrait beaucoup de boulot, d'années et de courage à la femelle qui se lierait à Qhuinn pour lui faire surmonter tout ça. Il aurait aimé être la personne qui le sortirait de l'enfer personnel qu'il s'imposait à lui-même. Il en aurait eu le courage et la patience, vu la force de son amour. Mais Qhuinn n'en voulait pas. Jamais. Quoiqu'il fasse. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer que la personne qui se lierait à Qhuinn aurait les épaules pour porter ce poids. Et quand il imaginait Layla, la candidate plus que potentielle, il ne la voyait pas du tout endosser ce rôle. Ils finiraient tous les deux blessés, épuisés et plus mal que jamais. Non, Layla n'était pas la femelle qu'il fallait à Qhuinn. Mais que pouvait-il faire pour empêcher ce fiasco d'arriver? Le brun ne l'écouterait pas, pensant assister à une crise de jalousie. Et il ne pouvait pas se leurrer, s'il ne voulait pas de Layla pour Qhuinn, ce n'était pas que pour la raison du "Elle ne supportera pas l'âme brisée du guerrier". Non. Il y avait effectivement de la jalousie là-dessous. Et bordel, c'était tout à fait normal ! Il aimait Qhuinn, il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour lui. Et il était éconduit de la pire manière qui soit. En tout cas, ce dont il était certain, c'est que quelle que soit la personne avec qui Qhuinn choisirait d'être, son ami aurait toujours besoin de lui. La preuve en était avec Sehrena. Le brun ne laissait jamais échapper aucun sentiment, aucune émotion. Pourtant, quand il devait les exprimer, il ne le faisait que devant Blay. Toujours. Et puis, de toute façon, Qhuinn avait besoin dans sa vie de la seule personne qui lui avait toujours témoigné de l'amour et du respect. Depuis son plus jeune âge, quand ces deux choses lui étaient parfaitement inconnues. Ouais, c'est ça ! Qui essayait-il de leurrer au juste? Pas lui en tout cas. Il n'était qu'un faible qui, quoiqu'il arrive, ne pourrait jamais se défaire totalement de Qhuinn, même si c'était la meilleure chose à faire pour tous les deux. Non, c'était impossible pour lui. Il l'aimait bien trop pour en être capable. Il tira à nouveau comme un forcené sur sa cigarette et ne prit pas la peine de répondre au brun qui attendait toujours. Mais comme la patience n'était définitivement son fort, celui-ci reprit:

- Alors c'est quoi ? On joue au "Roi du silence"? Je te préviens, impossible que je gagne !

Blay ne put s'empêcher de rire et rectifia:

- Le "Roi du silence", c'est dans un plus grand groupe et ce n'est absolument pas le concours de celui qui se tait le plus longtemps. Mais tu as raison, si ça avait été le cas, j'aurais gagné haut la main.

- C'est clair, qu'en ce moment, c'est dur de t'arracher une parole. Alors, dis-moi, ça gêne pas mon cher cousin que tu fumes?

- Il n'en dit rien en tout cas. Pourquoi en fais-tu toute une affaire?

- Je déteste ça. Le tabac, y a rien de plus mauvais.

- Allez, Qhuinn, ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais en mourir, après tout.

- C'est vrai. Mais j'aime pas te savoir dépendant de quelque chose.

- C'est déjà le cas depuis longtemps! grommela Blay en se relevant, époussetant son pantalon et soupirant.

C'était sorti tout seul, sans qu'il y réfléchisse vraiment. Et maintenant, il était plus que mal à l'aise. Il se tourna vers Qhuinn pour trouver son ami, toujours assis sur les marches, le regardant comme s'il venait de lui dire qu'il avait croisé le Père Noël en venant. Il haussa les épaules et grogna:

- Ecoute, tu t'en sors bien à partir de là ? Je dois y aller, Sax m'attend …

C'était un coup bas, il le savait mais il fallait qu'il file de là, et le plus vite possible. Le brun se releva et riva son regard vairon dans le sien:

- Blay …

- Passe une bonne nuit, Qhuinn. A demain.

Sur ces mots, il se détourna rapidement, cherchant à échapper au regard inquisiteur de son _pyrocant_ et se dématérialisa devant la maison de Saxton, nerveux comme jamais. Entre la peste et le choléra, Blay avait choisi le blond. Car il était impossible qu'il s'explique devant Qhuinn de sa toute première addiction. Lui.

Qhuinn grimpa dans son Hummer et rejeta la tête en arrière contre l'appui-tête. La soirée avait été forte en émotions. D'abord la soirée à l'Iron Mask avec ses potes et ses efforts pour reconquérir l'amitié de Blay. L'appel de Saxton, l'arrivée du roux qu'il avait baisé et surtout, SURTOUT, le moment avec Blay dans les toilettes. Quand le mâle qui faisait vibrer son coeur avait attrapé sa virilité et y avait appliqué des mouvements brusques emplis de passion, le revendiquant comme sien. Bordel de merde, il donnerait n'importe quoi pour revenir quelques heures en arrière et empêcher ce moment de s'arrêter. Mais il avait encore tout fait foirer. En pompant dans la main de son ami, ne pouvant retenir sa frénésie, il l'avait effrayé. Et Blay avait repris pied dans la réalité. Ensuite, ils étaient partis chercher Sehrena, l'avait retrouvée et emmenée ici, dans la maison sécurisée de Beth. Ils avaient pris soin d'elle et avaient tenté de discuter tous les deux. Puis Blay s'était sauvé comme un voleur, après avoir parlé d'une dépendance qu'il avait. Et qui semblait le peser. Qhuinn savait qu'il parlait de lui. Il était une putain de tare, même pour son meilleur ami. Bordel de merde, était-il possible d'être aussi nul et pas encore lapidé ? Il démarra le moteur et enclencha la radio pour empêcher son esprit de vagabonder. Sur Caldie Radio, ils repassaient de vieux tubes …

_When you were here before  
><em>_Couldn't look you in the eye  
><em>_You're just like an angel  
><em>_Your skin makes me cry  
><em>_You float like a feather  
><em>_In a beautiful world  
><em>_I wish I was special  
><em>_You're so very special_

Creep, de Radiohead. Tout à fait approprié. Il écouta les paroles alors que son regard vagabondait sur les marches où Blay et lui étaient assis un peu plus tôt. Il monta le son et s'appuya à nouveau contre l'appui-tête, fermant les yeux, prenant une minute pour se recentrer. Il aurait voulu être spécial. Etre normal tout du moins. Parce qu'en étant normal, il aurait pu être avec Blay. Mais pas maintenant, pas comme ça. Pas avec cette putain de tare génétique et son passif. Pas après avoir tranché la gorge de Lash et s'être fait sauvé d'une pirouette par le roi lui-même, provoquant ainsi d'autant plus les foudres de la Glymera. Comment pourrait-il imposer ça à son mâle et à sa famille? Famille qui l'avait recueilli comme un fils, quand il était au plus mal, dans ses heures les plus sombres. Lui qui avait vécu la colère de la Glymera, comment pourrait-il jeter en pâture les personnes qu'il aimait le plus au monde dans cette fosse aux fauves? Jamais il ne le pourrait. Jamais. Parce que ce n'était pas lui qui comptait. Certainement pas. Ni ce dont il avait envie. Ni ce dont il avait besoin. Non, la seule chose qui comptait, les seules personnes, c'étaient eux trois. Blay et ses parents. Les seuls à l'avoir accepté et aimé sans conditions.

Il regarda sa montre et soupira. Il était temps de rentrer au manoir faire son rapport à Wrath. Il n'avait que trop traîné ici. Doc Jane était passée pour ausculter Sehrena et n'avait trouvé que des blessures superficielles qui seraient vite guéries. Elle lui avait surtout administré un puissant sédatif pour que la jeune femelle puisse trouver le repos dont elle avait besoin. Qhuinn venait de la laisser à la surveillance de V. Lui et sa _shellane _resteraient la nuit et la journée auprès d'elle. Il n'avait donc rien à craindre pour sa protégée. Car c'était bien ce qu'elle était devenue. Par la force des choses. Elle ne pouvait compter ni sur ses parents ni sur le père de sa fille pour l'aider. Elle n'avait plus que lui. La pauvre devait remettre tout ce qu'elle avait dans les mains d'un putain de paria. Mais il allait faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour l'aider. Parce qu'il savait ce que c'était que d'être abandonné, rejeté par les siens. Ce que c'était d'être tout seul, laissé à soi-même. Et dans ces heures horribles, il avait toujours pu compter sur quelqu'un. Blay. Son seul rayon de soleil dans le marasme qu'était sa vie. Alors il allait se comporter en mâle de valeur pour une fois. Et aider cette femelle à retrouver sa jeune. Même si ce devait être la dernière chose qu'il devait faire. Car Blay l'avait fait pour lui. Lui avait montré l'exemple. Comme le putain d'ange gardien qu'il était pour lui. Refusant d'y penser plus, sachant que ça ne servait finalement à rien et que ça revenait à être le serpent qui se mord la queue, il enclencha la première et prit la direction du Manoir.

Il entra dans l'immense bâtiment le moral en berne. S'il avait bien compris, Blay passait le reste de la nuit chez Saxton. Et donc la journée complète. Il ne fallait pas être Einstein pour savoir ce qu'ils comptaient faire pour occuper leur temps libre. Ce qui lui donnait furieusement envie de dégueuler. Il se dirigea vers le grand escalier quand il vit Rhage le descendre, son éternelle sucette à la bouche mais l'air un peu moins goguenard que d'habitude. Puisque sa bête avait fait son apparition la nuit d'avant, ce n'était pas étonnant. Ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il ne le héla pas:

- Hey, Qhuinny-Boy, on dirait que tu as perdu ta paie aux billes.

- T'as personne d'autre à aller emmerder, Hollywood?

- Tu es ma victime préférée. T'as perdu ta moitié?

- Je n'ai pas de moitié.

- Oh allez, à Tonton Rhage, tu peux le dire. Il te plaît hein, le p'tit Blaylock.

Qhuinn ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel et de sourire un peu ironiquement. Comme s'il allait confirmer cette information à la pipelette de service. C'était comme si Paris Hilton avait filé sa sextape à la concierge de son immeuble. Un suicide médiatique. Or, il n'était pas encore prêt à faire son coming-out. Surtout pas tant que les choses étaient aussi tendues avec Blay. Il préféra tacler en touche:

- Pourquoi, t'as des vues sur lui? Allez, je suis sympa, je te laisse le champ libre si t'y tiens vraiment!

Le blond le regarda, un peu ahuri puis éclata de rire et tapa sur son épaule:

- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, Qhuinny-Boy. "Crains ma colère".

Il finit de descendre les marches en se marrant, laissant Qhuinn un peu inquiet derrière lui. Espérant que quoi qu'il fasse, Blay ne soit pas impliqué.

Il entra dans le bureau de Wrath après que le Roi lui ait aboyé d'entrer et se laissa tomber sur la chaise face à l'immense table sur laquelle étaient étalés un tas de papiers. Le roi était en train de travailler avec la reine, visiblement. Beth s'était éclipsée à son arrivée, le laissant en tête à tête avec l'effrayant souverain, qu'il estimait énormément.

- Alors mon garçon, les choses se sont bien terminées?

- Rien n'est terminé. Il faut retrouver la petite. Mais Sehrena est en sécurité et demain soir, elle sera en mesure de nous donner plus de détails.

- Bien. Il nous faudra donc attendre. J'ai parlé à V, il dit que Jane continuera à lui donner des calmants jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. On ne voudrait pas qu'elle ait une crise de panique et sorte frire au soleil, non?

Il se contenta d'acquiescer. Wrath savait parfaitement que Qhuinn tenait à cette femelle. De manière amicale, bien sûr.

- Bon, parfait. Je veux que toi et Blay ayez le cul vissé à cette femelle !

- Je … Blay et moi ?

- Oui, vous êtes ceux qu'elle a vus en premier et vous fera donc confiance. Et vous êtes de son âge. D'ailleurs, où est donc Blaylock ?

Qhuinn déglutit péniblement. C'était déjà dur de se faire à l'idée que Blay et Saxton passaient la nuit et la journée ensemble et maintenant, il allait devoir le dire à haute voix? Bordel, sa vie craignait vraiment.

- Il … Il est parti chez Saxton.

- Putain de merde ! s'exclama Wrath en tapant du poing sur la table, faisant sursauter Qhuinn et George par la même occasion.

- Il rentrera à la tombée de la nuit, juste pour prendre la relève de V.

- Ecoute-moi bien, fiston. J'ai viré Saxton pour deux bonnes raisons. La première, c'est que je ne supportais plus ses manières d'empaffé grotesque. La seconde, c'est qu'il était temps qu'il décampe pour les raisons évidentes que tout le monde connaît.

Qhuinn écarquilla les yeux, décontenancé et attendit que le roi aille au bout de son idée.

- Toi. Blaylock. Il faudra bien que tu prennes les devants un jour, fils. Tu ne seras pas toujours le pauvre gamin qu'on a rejeté et qui souffre. On ne te plaindra pas ad vitam eternam. Tes erreurs ne seront pas toujours tolérées, Qhuinn. Alors prends une bonne fois pour toutes les rennes de ta vie. Avant qu'un autre ne te les prenne des mains, de manière définitive.

- Wrath … balbutia-t-il, mal à l'aise.

- Oui, je sais: ce n'est pas ce que je crois et je ne comprends rien. Tu n'as pas de sentiments pour Blay et les poules ont des dents, les petits lapins des bretelles. Le sujet est clos, Qhuinn. Tu sais ce que j'en pense. Maintenant, appelons Blaylock pour qu'il ramène son cul ici.

Qhuinn n'osa rien rétorquer et se cala dans son siège pendant que le Roi décrochait son téléphone à commande vocale et annonça:

- Blaylock, fils de Rocke.

La voix métallique du téléphone lui répondit:

- Vous avez demandé "Doc Jane". Composition automatique du numéro …

Wrath raccrocha d'un coup sec et pesta:

- Saleté de technologie. V m'a assuré que ça fonctionnait à tous les coups!

Il reprit le combiné et retenta:

- Blaylock, fils de Rocke.

- Veuillez répéter.

- Blaylock, fils de Rocke.

- Veuillez répéter.

Qhuinn dut se mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas éclater de rire. Parce que même si Wrath se comportait de manière sympa avec lui, il ne devait pas oublier qu'il restait le Roi et surtout qu'il avait très mauvais caractère. Il proposa donc son aide, ce que l'autre accepta en râlant ne supportant pas d'être handicapé par sa vue. Il y eut quatre sonneries avant que Blay ne décroche enfin.

- Blaylock.

Mon dieu, sa voix était rauque. Comme celle d'un amant qu'on dérange en plein ébat. Qhuinn sentit la sueur perler sur son front et son estomac se tordre, prêt à expulser son contenu. Il avait peut-être choisi ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour Blay et ses parents mais il savait que sa voie à lui serait pire que le _Dhund_. Il allait morfler et en beauté.

- Blaylock, on m'a informé que tu ne rentrais pas au Manoir de la journée.

- C'est exact. Il y a un problème ?

- Un problème ? Quand vous avez emménagé ici, il n'était pas dit que vous pourriez aller et venir comme bon vous semble.

Okay, Qhuinn était prêt à baiser les pieds de Wrath rien que pour ça. Il sourit, ne pouvant s'en empêcher quand Blay rétorqua, un peu cynique:

- Je ne savais pas que je devais te rendre des comptes sur mes allées et venues. Je pensais ce temps révolu avec mes parents, déjà.

Blay qui passait outre les ordres du Roi pour son cousin ? Bordel, il devait sacrément y tenir car jamais le roux n'aurait répondu aussi effrontément à Wrath. Qui, pour le coup, sembla ne pas apprécier.

- Je te rappelle que je suis ton Roi, contre ma volonté mais je le suis quand même. Et si je te dis de ramener tes fesses ici avant le lever du soleil, tu obéis et tu la fermes, ok? Si je vous ai demandé d'emménager ici, ce n'est pas pour le plaisir de voir vos tronches d'ours mal léchés tous les soirs. C'est pour votre sécurité. Alors tu finis ce que tu es en train de faire, ou pas, et tu te ramènes avant que je ne m'énerve vraiment. Ai-je été suffisamment clair?

C'était bon, Qhuinn avait trouvé sa nouvelle idole. Il était prêt à arborer un t-shirt "I Love King Wrath" rien que pour ça.

- Oui, c'était très clair. Je rentre de suite.

Wrath reposa le combiné sur son socle et porta son attention sur Qhuinn. Celui-ci ne pouvait distinguer ses yeux derrière ses éternelles lunettes noires mais il aurait pu jurer voir un éclat d'amusement sur le visage du Roi.

- Je pense qu'on en a terminé. On se voit au Dernier Repas, fils.

Ce n'était pas une question. Mais Qhuinn était prêt à partager le repas avec les autres, rien que pour voir Blay revenir. Il se leva, un sourire toujours vissé au visage et sortit. Finalement, la journée serait meilleure qu'il l'avait pensé.

Il rejoignit les Frères dans la salle de jeu où Butch était en train de mettre la pâtée de sa vie à Rhage au billard. Le Frère blond, de mauvaise humeur, croquait le bois de sa Tootsie pop en cherchant un bon coup à faire. Mary et Bella jouaient avec Nalla sur la moquette, sous la surveillance de Z qui était appuyé contre la fenêtre. Lassiter, comme à sa grande habitude, regardait un soap opéra sur une chaîne cablée, au grand désespoir de Tohr qui se plaignait à côté de lui. John et Xhex n'étaient nulle part, certainement en train de se bécoter dans leur chambre. Fhury avait fait le voyage avec Cormia et Selena et discutait près du bar avec Marissa. Il ne manquait plus que Wrath et Beth, qui les rejoignirent rapidement. Qhuinn venait de s'emparer d'une queue de billard pour rejoindre la partie quand la porte du manoir s'ouvrit et que Blay apparut quelques secondes plus tard, tandis que les volets se baissaient pour la journée, annonçant l'imminence de l'aube. Il voulut continuer son chemin vers sa chambre mais le Roi l'intercepta directement:

- Blaylock, fils, viens donc partager le Dernier Repas avec nous.

Ce n'était une nouvelle fois pas une invitation courtoise mais un ordre indirect. Que Blay contra:

- Je n'ai pas faim.

- Nous devons discuter des dernières avancées sur la recherche des Bâtards. A moins que tu ne veuilles que je convoque une réunion après le repas …

Plusieurs grognements se firent entendre, les Frères souhaitant plus que rapidement rejoindre leurs chambres pour profiter de leurs_ shellanes._

- … tu ferais mieux de t'attabler avec nous. Et de revoir tes manières.

Blay darda son regard, assez furieux, sur Qhuinn qui était en train d'appliquer de la craie bleue sur sa queue de billard, dans un mouvement quelque peu suggestif. Le roux déglutit péniblement et sa tension augmenta encore d'un cran. Il n'était pas vraiment fâché d'avoir été rappelé. Pour tout avouer, il en était même soulagé. Il n'en voulait même pas à Wrath, le considérant comme son sauveur de la soirée car avant que le Roi n'appelle, il était tombé à court d'idées pour résister aux assauts de Saxton. Et le blond avait déployé nombre de stratagèmes pour l'attirer au plus vite dans son lit. Quand Wrath avait appelé, il était parvenu à déboutonner son pantalon et le reste aurait très vite suivi. Donc l'intervention avait été salutaire. Il n'était pas en rogne contre ça. Ce qui le mettait à cran, c'était de se retrouver à nouveau proche de Qhuinn. Sa résistance était des plus faibles, il aurait aimé être au plus près du mâle qui le faisait vibrer et redoutait les réactions qu'il pourrait avoir si Qhuinn lui montrait un tant soit peu d'intérêt. Il voulait tout de Qhuinn et n'aurait rien. Il ne servait donc à rien d'empirer encore les choses entre eux pour quelques moments volés. Pourtant, quand Sax l'avait embrassé à son arrivée, quand il avait tenté de détacher sa chemise, quand ses mains avaient vagabondé sur son corps, Blay n'avait pu s'empêcher d'imaginer que c'était Qhuinn qui faisait tout cela. Il n'avait eu qu'à ré-ouvrir les yeux pour stopper net ses rêves éveillés. Pouvait-il sérieusement coucher avec le blond en pensant que c'était le brun? Oui, il en était totalement capable. Mais ça n'aurait pas amené la satisfaction qu'il recherchait. Car personne n'était Qhuinn. Saxton n'en était même pas un substitut. Son _pyrocant_ était unique, c'était bien ça le problème. Il suffisait de voir la manière dont il enduisait la queue de billard de craie. Le mec était un Dieu du sexe sur pattes et personne ne pouvait concourir dans sa catégorie. Blay riva son regard dans celui de Qhuinn qui ne l'avait pas quitté. Et dans son regard, il fit passer tout ce qu'il ressentait et qu'il ne pouvait exprimer.

_Je t'aime._

_Je t'aime comme il n'est pas permis d'aimer._

_Tu es magnifique, ne laisse personne te dire le contraire._

_Je t'aime, bordel, je t'aime. _

Il secoua la tête et se détourna pour se diriger vers la salle à manger, à la suite du Roi et de la Reine. Avec le coeur au bord des lèvres, il se sentait bien incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit. Mais quelques moments grappillés auprès de son _pyrocant_ étaient toujours ça à prendre.

Qhuinn suivit le groupe dans la salle à manger presque à contrecoeur. Il savait que les autres surveilleraient ce qu'il mangerait, s'il ne mangeait pas suffisamment. Or, son estomac privé trop longtemps de nourriture allait lui faire payer, il le savait. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui comptait. Car ce matin, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il prendrait le Dernier Repas auprès de Blay. Blay sans Saxton. Et ça, ça se savourait. Il se positionna derrière la chaise à côté de laquelle s'asseyait Blay et avisa Rhage qui s'installait de l'autre côté de la table, face à lui, faisant le singe. Il tendit son index et son majeur vers ses yeux puis vers Qhuinn, lui faisant signe par là qu'il le surveillait et le brun ne put s'empêcher de ricaner avant de se poser aux côtés de son meilleur ami. Celui-ci le regarda rire, un peu étonné et porta ses yeux sur Hollywood pour trouver la source de son hilarité. Sauf que le blond s'était entre-temps assis et semblait aussi angélique que le foutu Pape des humains. Blay arqua un sourcil mais reprit rapidement la contemplation de son verre vide, cherchant à tout prix à éviter le regard de Qhuinn. Celui-ci continua de surveiller Rhage du coin de l'oeil tandis que tout le monde se posait à sa place.

- Tiens tiens tiens ! On dirait que notre petit couple s'est reformé.

Qhuinn tourna la tête vers Butch qui venait de lancer cette petite bombe, aussitôt réprimandé par sa _shellane_ qui lui donna une petite tape sur le bras. Le brun sentit son _pyrocant_ se tendre à ses côtés et il maudit cette foutue Confrérie qui avait beau regorger des guerriers les plus létaux de la race, n'en demeurait pas moins une belle brochette de pipelettes.

- C'est vrai ça ! Alors, Brangelina, vous êtes enfin parvenus à vous défaire de Jennifer ? renchérit Rhage, trop heureux de trouver un complice.

Qhuinn pria pour une intervention somme toute divine de Wrath mais celui-ci se contenta de ricaner en bout de table. Il allait donc devoir gérer ça lui-même.

- Ce qui fait de moi … Angelina ?

- Oh, tu as définitivement sa bouche! lâcha Lassiter, prenant part à la conversation.

- Et puis son sex-appeal ! lâcha Bella, toute sourire.

Z lui adressa un regard interloqué et la jolie brune haussa les épaules en grommelant:

- Bah quoi, je ne dis que la vérité.

- Et il me semble qu'elle peut rivaliser au niveau tatouages avec toi! conclut Butch, goguenard.

Sachant parfaitement que les contrer ne ferait qu'augmenter la surenchère, il entra dans leur jeu et se tourna vers Blay, souriant:

- Alors, mon pote, t'es donc Brad Pitt. Te voilà coincé avec moi, obligé de me faire 18 enfants !

Le roux se tendit d'autant plus puis sembla peser le pour et le contre avant de se tourner vers lui et d'entrer à son tour dans le jeu:

- Il faut assumer, Angie. Tu as voulu que je quitte Jen, maintenant, tu vas prendre !

Qhuinn eut un sourire coquin malgré lui, prêt à prendre tout ce que Blay avait à donner. Il était sur le point de le lui dire quand il se ravisa et se retourna vers l'assemblée, lançant à la cantonade:

- Voilà notre couple rabiboché. D'autres remarques?

Mal lui en prit car ça fusa de tous les côtés:

- C'est quand le mariage? (Lassiter)

- Vous pourrez appeler votre premier gosse Hal ? Hal-E-Wood? (Rhage)

- Tu comptes donner dans le caritatif, Q? (Fhury)

- C'est-y pas mignon! (Tohr)

- Je peux être le Ghardien du 16ème ? (Butch)

- Le bisou ! Le bisou ! (Bella)

Ils furent heureusement sauvés par Fritz et les autres doggens qui commencèrent à servir les plats. Qhuinn adressa un sourire complice à Blay qui, étonnamment, le lui rendit. Oui, décidément, cette journée s'annonçait bien meilleure qu'il l'avait cru.

Blay chipotait avec le morceau de rosbif non entamé qu'il avait dans son assiette. Il n'avait vraiment pas faim. Autour de lui, les conversations allaient bon train. Les guerriers racontaient leurs dernières prouesses à leurs _shellanes_, toujours émerveillées. Zadiste donnait sa panade à Nalla et Mary, comme Bella, le regardait faire religieusement. Une seule personne semblait aussi maussade que lui, c'était Qhuinn. Blay avait bien remarqué qu'il ne mangeait rien. Pas la moindre petite bouchée, même pas pour donner le change. Il triturait les aliments dans son assiette du bout de sa fourchette, faisant du plat une reconstitution assez criante de vérité du tsunami de Pukhet. Quand le brun remarqua son regard sur lui, il se dépêcha d'enfourner un morceau de viande qu'il mastiqua de longues minutes. Blay ne détourna pas le regard, cherchant à lui montrer qu'il avait compris son manège. Il fut donc bien obligé d'avaler son morceau, avec une grimace puis lui offrit un sourire lumineux. Un vrai sourire "made in Qhuinn", qu'il ne réservait qu'à de très rares personnes. Dont lui. Il ne faisait peut-être pas partie du grand plan sexuel de son ami mais il bénéficiait tout de même de quelques privilèges. Qui lui réchauffaient le cœur, tout comme ce sourire d'ailleurs.

- Tu comptes te lancer dans la reconstitution historique? demanda le roux, un sourire sincère sur les lèvres.

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça? répondit Qhuinn, décontenancé.

- Ton assiette. On dirait le champ de bataille de la Guerre de Sécession. Tu comptes avaler un truc?

- Mais je mange! se défendit son ami, piètrement

- On dirait moi quand j'ai commencé ma grève de la faim pour sauver tous les petits lapins du monde, Qhuinn.

Comme pour lui prouver qu'il avait tort, le brun goba trois morceaux à la suite sans même prendre la peine de mastiquer. Il déglutit péniblement, reprit un morceau sur sa fourchette et entra rapidement dans la conversation entre Butch et Fhury au sujet des résultats du Super Bowl dont Blay savait qu'il s'en foutait royalement. Tout ça pour l'ignorer superbement, comme c'était sa fâcheuse habitude ces derniers mois. Alors le roux fit ce qu'il faisait de mieux pendant ces longs mois d'ignorance: il observa à la dérobée son _pyrocant_ pendant que celui-ci parlait sport avec les deux guerriers. Il continuait de temps à autre à porter à sa bouche des aliments, conscient que son ami le surveillait toujours et riait à gorge déployée des remarques candides de Cormia qui tentait elle aussi de prendre part à la conversation sans même savoir ce qu'était le football américain. Soudain, alors qu'il riait à nouveau, cette fois de Fhury qui s'enflammait, il posa son bras sur le dos de la chaise de Blay, comme si ce geste lui était parfaitement naturel. Celui-ci sentit l'imperceptible rapprochement de ce corps qu'il voulait tant et son désir prit feu immédiatement. Il se comportait vraiment comme si Blay lui appartenait, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire au roux, loin de la. Alors que Blay se prenait a rêver d'une réalité parallèle où lui et Qhuinn partageraient des moments ainsi en étant un vrai couple, Cormia s'exclama:

- Il faut vraiment que vous nous emmeniez, mes sœurs et moi! Layla adorerait ça!

Le rappel du nom de l'Elue et l'idée qu'elle serait bientôt unie à Qhuinn ramena directement Blay sur Terre, voir même plus bas. Il reposa sa fourchette, prêt à se lever quand Qhuinn répondit:

- Je pense que Fhury peut organiser ça! Et j'accompagne pour vous expliquer les règles !

L'Elue battit des mains, heureuse, tandis que Blay sentait son estomac se retourner. Il s'imaginait parfaitement la scène: Layla, dans un pantalon de lin blanc et une chemise parme, une casquette des New Yorks Giants vissée sur la tête, aux côtés de Qhuinn dans le stade, se pâmant en voyant les actions. Elle ne raterait pas l'occasion de feindre un malaise et le brun la prendrait au creux de son bras, comme le futur _hellren_ qu'il était.

Ouais, à vomir.

Soudain, comme s'il avait pu percevoir ses pensées, son ami se tourna vers lui et lui offrit à nouveau un sourire mais un peu plus peineux:

- Alors, tu recommences hein ?

Blay se tétanisa, littéralement. Qhuinn aurait-il acquis la capacité de lire dans les esprits ? Bordel !

- Que … quoi ?

- Ta grève de la faim pour la sauvegarde des petits lapins, tu recommences?

Le roux laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement sans même en être conscient puis ricana en regardant sa viande intouchée.

- Effectivement, j'ai recommencé.

- Tu sais, le rosbif, c'est pas du p'tit lapin …

- Je défends aussi les petits boeufs.

- Les lapins, je comprends encore, mais un boeuf …

- Tu as toujours le dernier mot pour tout ?

- Pour tout.

Blay ne put s'empêcher de lui adresser un sourire franc et heureux. C'était exactement ça qu'il voulait avec Qhuinn. Des moments faciles, libres de toute tension, de tout sous-entendu. Juste eux deux, comme ils avaient toujours été avant son "coming-out" forcé par le brun. Soudain, son ami devint littéralement verdâtre. Il semblait sur le point de vomir. Il s'excusa et quitta la table précipitamment, sous le regard éberlué de tous.

Qhuinn retomba contre le carrelage de sa salle de bains, vidé. Littéralement. Pris dans le bon moment qu'il partageait avec Blay, cherchant à détourner les soupçons du roux sur lui, il avait mangé plus que son estomac ne pouvait en supporter. Et évidemment, l'inévitable était arrivé, cette saloperie d'organe avait tout renvoyé. Il était arrivé juste à temps pour déverser le contenu interdit dans la cuvette de ses toilettes, dans des spasmes douloureux. D'ailleurs, il lui suffisait de penser que le moment de "trêve" avec Blay était ainsi terminé par la rébellion de son estomac pour entraîner de nouvelles crampes. Alors qu'il épongeait son front en sueur, appuyé contre le bain, les jambes étendues de part et d'autre de la cuvette, il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Il aurait voulu se redresser et paraître en pleine santé mais il n'en avait tout simplement pas la force. Pas avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir. C'était pire que les séries télévisées des humains où en un épisode, il se passait un million de choses. Il avait l'impression d'être la marionnette d'un scénariste sadique qui tentait plus que tout à le faire souffrir. Okay, il avait compris, il en avait même eu sa dose. Il était prêt à signer n'importe quoi pour obtenir un moment de tranquillité. Etait-ce vraiment trop demandé? Quand il releva la tête vers l'ombre qui venait de pénétrer dans la salle de bains, il comprit que ce ne serait pas encore le cas de suite.

_But I'm a creep  
><em>_I'm a weirdo  
><em>_What the hell am I doing here ?  
><em>_I don't belong here_

Blay regardait son ami assis à terre, les bras reposant sur ses genoux écartés de chaque côté de la cuvette, l'air en piteux état. Son coeur se serra à cette vue. Il n'avait pas imaginé à quel point Qhuinn était mal en point. Il ne pouvait même pas manger trois morceaux de viande sans en être malade. C'était dire à quel point il s'était affamé ces derniers temps. Et il n'avait rien vu. Quel meilleur ami merdique il faisait, sérieusement ! Il s'accroupit à ses côtés et le regarda longuement tandis que l'autre avait détourné les yeux, certainement gêné d'être trouvé comme ça. A partir d'aujourd'hui, Blay se fit la promesse d'être bien plus vigilant en ce qui concernait la santé de son _pyrocant_. Après tout, il n'imaginait pas le monde sans lui. Il ferait donc bien de se soucier un peu plus de ce qu'il faisait de lui-même. Même si ça lui faisait mal à en crever.

- Alors, toi aussi tu milites pour la sauvegarde des petits lapins ?

- Ouais, faut pas faire souffrir ces pauvres bêtes ! sourit le brun, s'essuyant le front d'un revers de la main.

- Qhuinn, ton état m'inquiète …

Il ne voulait pas entamer le semblant de bonne humeur de Qhuinn mais il était temps qu'ils en parlent, mettent les choses à plat et règlent ce problème. Quoi qui puisse mettre le brun dans cet état, il était temps de le nommer, de l'exorciser et de faire en sorte que son ami s'en sorte. Parce qu'au final, ce que lui ressentait ne valait rien. Ce qui comptait, c'était que Qhuinn aille bien.

- T'inquiète pas pour moi, Blay. Je vais bien.

- Tu ne manges rien, tu maigris à vue d'oeil. Tu ne prends presque plus de sang, Layla me l'a confirmé.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que Layla t'a dit ?

Il avait redressé la tête violemment, les yeux écarquillés, comme stressé de ce qu'aurait pu lui révéler l'Elue. Evidemment … La cérémonie d'union était prévue. Et personne n'avait eu les couilles de lui en parler. Si ça ne faisait pas mal à en crever ça …

- Qu'est-ce que Layla aurait du me dire ?

L'autre baissa les yeux, secouant la tête, fébrile. Il n'y avait plus de doute, c'était bien cela que la femelle aurait du lui annoncer. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas fait ? Qhuinn lui avait-il demandé de se taire? Et si même c'était le cas, comment se faisait-il que la pipelette qu'était Rhage n'aie pas encore répandu la nouvelle par monts et par vaux?

- Rien.

- Qhuinn, si tu dois m'apprendre votre union, je préfère l'entendre par toi que par quelqu'un d'autre, okay ?

Il lui aurait donné une gifle que c'eût reçu le même effet: le brun le regarda, médusé. Statufié, littéralement. Et pour Qhuinn, c'était une première quand on connaissait le gars. Puis, contre toute attente, il se mit à rire. A gorge déployée. Comme si Blay venait de lui raconter l'histoire la plus drôle au monde.

- Notre union? Non mais ça va pas ? Je m'unirai jamais avec Layla. Tu m'entends Blay ? _JAMAIS_.

- Mais alors … tout ce temps que vous passez ensemble … si ce n'est pas pour le sang et pas pour vous unir …

Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas du demander. Mais l'affreux démon qu'était l'espoir, dans son cas, ne put se taire. Il devait savoir. Car s'il y avait une infime chance que Qhuinn ne s'unisse pas à la femelle comme il le jurait, ça changeait la donne. Complètement.

- Eh bien, ça s'appelle de l'amitié. Je sais que je suis baiseur professionnel mais quand même, je peux parler aux gens sans leur sauter dessus.

Blay sourit, baissant les yeux à son tour, heureux comme jamais. Il n'y avait rien entre Qhuinn et Layla. Rien, pas d'union, pas même d'histoire d'amour. Wow, c'était comme Noël avant l'heure. Il devait sourire comme le benêt qu'il était, d'ailleurs. Impossible que le brun ne l'ait pas remarqué. Quand il releva le regard, il rencontre celui dépareillé de son ami. Qui riait lui aussi. Sainte Vierge Scribe, cette soirée serait finalement une trêve complète dans leur histoire compliquée ? Il ne pouvait que l'espérer. Il força donc sa chance:

- Dis donc, en parlant d'amitié, que dirais-tu de te faire une petite partie à la Xbox contre moi, histoire de voir si je te ridiculise toujours autant ? Après t'être brossé les dents, bien sûr.

L'autre sourit d'autant plus puis ricana:

- Je savais pas que se brosser les dents était une condition d'admission à une partie de jeux vidéos.

_Oh, c'est juste pour le cas où tu déciderais de m'embrasser quand je serais victorieux !_ pensa Blay, un vague sourire aux lèvres. Evidemment, obtenir cela serait bien trop demandé. S'ils continuaient leur soirée aussi détendus, l'avenir pourrait paraître plus radieux. Car la donne venait totalement de changer. Qhuinn n'était promis à personne. Et s'il n'était promis à personne, il était à prendre. Ce que Blay comptait bien faire de ses prochaines années. Attraper Qhuinn. Et le faire sien.

Qhuinn n'attendit pas la réponse de Blay et se redressa péniblement. Il était toujours à bout de forces mais la proposition du roux de continuer la fin de nuit ensemble était trop belle pour ne pas être saisie. Il s'appuya au comptoir de l'évier, se regardant dans le miroir sourire comme un niais. Son ami s'était redressé en même temps que lui et n'avait esquissé aucun geste pour l'aider, signe qu'il le connaissait toujours parfaitement: il n'aurait pas accepté son aide.

- Ce n'est pas une condition d'admission en général. Mais pour MES parties à la console, je réclame toujours un soin particulier.

Qhuinn rit à nouveau en se saisissant de sa brosse à dents:

- Blay, toujours aussi soigneux. Tu changeras jamais.

L'autre rougit et mit les mains en poche, un peu gêné. Il se tut pendant que Qhuinn se mettait à frotter énergiquement ses dents puis murmura:

- Je vais chercher les nouveaux jeux que j'ai achetés. Je te rejoins ici ?

Evidemment, il ne voulait pas le faire entrer dans son antre du sexe ouverte uniquement à Saxton-Le-Magnifique. Qhuinn se rembrunit instantanément. Il devait profiter d'une heure du temps libre de Blay pour jouer à la console avec lui alors que son foutu cousin le prenait là, dans tous les sens, quand bon lui semblait.

Absolument vomitif. D'ailleurs, la cuvette n'était pas loin …

Il parvint à se contrôler, n'ayant plus rien à expulser, finit de se brosser les dents puis se dépêcha d'entrer dans sa penderie pour se changer. Il était en train de choisir un short de nylon quand Blay réapparut, sans frapper. Qhuinn se retourna, nu comme le jour de sa naissance, le vêtement dans la main quand le roux se figea à la porte, rouge pivoine.

- Oh pardon, j'ai pas pensé à frapper !

- Euhhh, Blay, depuis quand tu frappes pour entrer dans ma chambre ?

_Depuis qu'il est avec Saxton_ ! insinua une petite voix malfaisante dans sa tête, lui broyant le coeur par la même occasion.

- Bah …

- Et puis c'est pas comme si on s'était pas vu à poil toute notre jeunesse. Allez, je m'habille si ça te gêne tant !

Il passa le short pour se donner une contenance mais il voyait clairement au regard du roux qu'il avait eu le temps de mémoriser les endroits stratégiques de son corps. Ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Blay posait de nouveau les yeux sur lui. Il laissa délibérément son short tomber bas sur ses hanches, dévoilant le début du V de son ventre qui plongeait vers sa virilité, sachant pertinemment que Blay appréciait cette partie de son anatomie. D'ailleurs, celui-ci avait fait un peu pareil. Il avait passé un bas de pyjama en satin bleu nuit. Et rien que ça. Il était à tomber par terre. Puis à ramper jusque lui pour le supplier de vous prendre. Ce que Qhuinn aurait fait allègrement s'il n'était pas une putain de tare pour le monde entier.

- Je suis désolé, j'ai eu une réaction conne !

Le roux sourit, pour prouver ses dires et s'avança vers la télévision pour l'allumer. En slalomant à travers bouteilles vides et vêtements roulés en boule. A pieds nus. Bordel de merde, le gars était un appel au viol sur pattes et Qhuinn allait devoir faire un effort titanesque pour ne pas lui sauter dessus.

Ne pas le braquer. Ne surtout, surtout, surtout pas le braquer. Voilà ce qui devait être son credo à cet instant précis.

Le brun avisa le lit qui n'était pas en reste question bordel, s'approcha tandis que Blay branchait les câbles, prenait les manettes et glissait le jeu dans la console, et vira tout ce qui se trouvait au dessus de l'édredon. Fouillis qui tomba par terre dans un vacarme incroyable, faisant sursauter le roux.

- C'est la méthode de nettoyage "Qhuinnesque"?

- Elle a fait ses preuves.

- Bon sang, Fritz doit être dépressif en voyant l'état des lieux.

- Il rentre plus ici. Interdiction formelle du roi de la pièce.

- Mais tu règnes sur un empire de cadavres !

- Un empire de cadavres, mais un empire quand même !

Il se laissa tomber sur le lit et alla directement s'adosser à la tête, s'arrangeant les oreillers pour être bien installé. Blay le rejoint deux minutes plus tard, s'arrêtant à côté sans y grimper.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

- Je … Je vais aller m'asseoir sur la chaise longue … Je …

Qhuinn, qui avait attrapé la manette, darda son regard sur lui, et secoua la tête.

- Blay, pose-toi là, on est plus des gosses!

Il tapota le lit à ses côtés et vit l'autre se résigner. Le détestait-il à ce point qu'il ne voulait même pas s'asseoir dans le même lit que lui? Evidemment, l'endroit prêtait à confusion mais ils allaient juste jouer à la console, non ? Quand le bras de son _pyrocant_ frôla le sien, il comprit que Blay avait peut-être raison. Car s'il voulait garder la tête froide, avoir son corps si tentant à proximité n'allait pas faciliter les choses.

- Alors on joue à quoi ? demanda-t-il pour chasser les images salaces qui défilaient dans sa tête.

- Call of Duty Modern Warfare 2. Accroche-toi, Qhuinn, car je vais te traquer comme un chasseur traque les petits lapins.

Le brun éclata de rire et demanda:

- Et la grève pour leur survie ?

Le roux vrilla son regard dans le sien et assura, empli de certitude:

- La donne a changé ! C'est parti !

Et à ce moment-là, Qhuinn ne savait plus s'il parlait des mammifères aux longues oreilles ou de totalement autre chose.

Ils jouèrent une heure durant, gagnant l'un et l'autre, chacun leur tour. Ils rirent énormément et Blay sentit cette complicité, qui ne s'était jamais vraiment éteinte, reprendre feu et brûler tout sur son passage. Ses doutes, ses certitudes, sa raison, ses envies, ses décisions, ses besoins.

Qhuinn.

Il n'y aurait jamais que lui qui compterait.

Les manettes s'éteignirent faute de piles et, trop paresseux pour bouger, ils choisirent de mettre un film pour continuer leur matinée à deux. Aucun ne souhaitait vraiment l'avouer mais ils ne voulaient pas se quitter de suite. Quand Blay quitterait la chambre pour rejoindre la sienne, ce moment de bonheur retrouvé serait terminé. Et ils n'étaient aucun des deux prêts pour ça. Blay aurait voulu savourer encore, aller même jusqu'à dormir dans ce lit que Qhuinn lui refusait. Passer une nuit complète à ses côtés, comme un véritable compagnon. Comme il le faisait avec Saxton.

Saxton.

Voilà qui pesait lourd dans la balance de cette nouvelle donne. Qhuinn venait de mettre les choses au clair. Lui et Layla n'étaient qu'amis. Jamais unis. Pour Blay, c'était un cadeau inespéré. Il avait imaginé le mâle qu'il aimait se faire graver les lettres du nom de l'Elue dans le dos. Tous les matins, il peinait à s'endormir à cette vision. Et tous les soirs, il se réveillait sur un nouveau cauchemar qui était toujours le même. Cette foutue cérémonie d'union. Et aujourd'hui, Qhuinn venait de mettre un terme à cette série sans fin. Il pouvait de nouveau respirer. Et il venait de décider d'aller au devant de son amour. De réclamer Qhuinn. Petit à petit, pour ne pas l'effrayer. Mais alors, Saxton ne faisait plus partie de l'équation. Il devait rompre avec lui. Lui expliquer les choses, mettre un terme à cette relation qui ne le comblerait jamais autant que le moindre sourire de Qhuinn.

Saxton qui avait été si gentil et si patient avec lui.

Son premier amant.

Il ne lui demandait rien en retour, ne faisait que lui donner encore et encore.

Et il s'apprêtait à le jeter comme un malpropre. Juste parce que Qhuinn avait dit qu'il n'était qu'ami avec Layla. Non mais quel idiot ! Qhuinn lui avait dit qu'il ne s'unirait pas à l'Elue. Ca ne voulait dire que ça. Il n'y avait pas de message subliminal là-dessous. Ca ne voulait certainement pas dire "_Je ne m'unis pas à Layla car je t'aime_". Loin de là. Il fallait qu'il arrête de penser que tout pourrait arriver comme il le souhaitait tant. Qhuinn avait été clair. Il ne voulait pas d'une relation avec un mâle. Encore moins avec lui. Il voulait une femelle de valeur. Même si visiblement, cette femelle ne pouvait être la blonde Elue. Il était vraiment trop pathétique. Dès que le brun faisait le plus minime des pas vers lui, il se prenait à rêver d'une grande histoire d'amour épique.

Pourtant … Et si, petit à petit, tout cela devenait possible ? Il devait au moins le tenter. Au moins une fois encore. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner aussi vite face au grand amour de sa vie. Il devait se redonner une chance d'y arriver. Car Qhuinn avait changé. Et s'il avait changé pour un tas de choses ?

Soudain, il se rendit compte que la respiration de son meilleur ami était devenue plus stable. Il tourna la tête pour le trouver en train de s'endormir, le corps tourné vers lui, comme s'il avait été en train de l'observer avant de fermer les yeux. Un bras sous l'oreiller, l'autre ramené devant son visage, il avait l'air si fragile ainsi. A l'antipode de ce que le mec assurait quand il était réveillé. Mais Blay voyait à travers ses failles. Qhuinn n'était pas le guerrier dur et fort qui endure tout sans broncher. Il n'était pas plus ce gars qui souriait toujours, comme si la vie était chaque jour plus belle. Tout ça n'était qu'une façade. Le vrai Qhuinn, il se montrait là, maintenant. Le bouclier baissé. Et il était criant de faiblesse. Ses parents avaient vraiment démoli ce qu'il était. Le moindre petit morceau de lui avait été piétiné, cassé, écartelé. Ce qu'il en restait, et bien … ce n'était pas fort beau à voir. Pour qui ne le comprenait pas. Mais Blay qui savait tout de ses deux facettes ne se laissait pas avoir. Il savait ce que valait Qhuinn. Et il ne l'aimait que plus. Après l'avoir regardé quelques minutes de plus, il se dit que sa place n'était vraiment pas là et qu'il devait partir. Aller dormir dans son lit. Il ne pourrait pas dire être tombé endormi lui aussi. S'il devait passer la journée dans cette chambre, ce ne serait pas sur un mensonge. Il ne le voulait pas. Alors qu'il se redressait, il sentit la main de son _pyrocant_ se saisir de son poignet, le faisant sursauter. Un mot, un seul, et il était perdu.

- Reste …

Qhuinn tenait à peine éveillé. Il s'était assoupi, crevé de la nuit qu'ils avaient passé. L'Iron Mask, la découverte de Sehrena, la réunion avec Wrath et puis le Dernier Repas. Plus le fait qu'il avait mangé puis vomi. Bref, il était vidé. Mais il n'avait pas voulu s'endormir. Il voulait garder Blay le plus longtemps possible près de lui. Avant qu'il ne s'échappe encore et court rejoindre Saxton. Il le voulait pour lui, encore quelques heures. Quand il sentit le matelas bouger, il sut que son ami s'en allait. Mais il ne pouvait pas, ne voulait pas, que ça s'arrête maintenant. Il s'était alors saisi de son poignet et avait dit le seul mot qui résonnait dans sa tête à regarder la magnifique figure rousse s'éloigner de lui:

- Reste …

- Le film est bientôt fini et tu t'endors.

- Je … S'il te plaît ?

Mais déjà, il s'échappait. Il était tout à fait relevé et la seule chose qui l'empêchait de s'éloigner était la main de Qhuinn sur son poignet. Rapidement, le brun se redressa à genoux dans le lit, plus alerte et passa sa main sur son crâne où les cheveux commençaient à repousser.

- Ecoute, Blay, je sais que … hum … les choses sont plutôt compliquées en ce moment pour toi et moi … mais euh … on passe une bonne journée et …

Le roux le regardait, un sourcil levé. Il n'était pas habitué à voir Qhuinn perdre ses mots. Celui-ci le savait mais ne parvenait pas à aligner deux phrases cohérentes. Surtout pas quand le torse tentant de son mâle le narguait à un mètre. Bordel, comment pouvait-il se concentrer sans penser à le basculer sur le lit pour le prendre là, tout de suite ?

- Ecoute, ce que j'essaye de te dire, c'est …

" _Prends-moi, Blay. Aime-moi. Apprends-moi à être normal, à être aimé. Je serais quelqu'un de meilleur avec toi, je te le promets. Je ferais tout pour être digne de toi et de ta famille. Mais je t'en prie, Blay, aime-moi …"_ pensa-t-il à lâcher de but en blanc, pour que ça sorte une putain de fois. Sauf que le roux ne méritait pas cet étalage. Pas maintenant, comme ça, juste parce qu'ils avaient passé un bon moment. Qhuinn avait encore beaucoup de progrès à faire avant de pouvoir être digne de lui. Et il comptait bien s'y atteler. Mais d'abord, il voulait juste qu'il reste … quelques heures encore.

- … tu peux dormir ici aujourd'hui ?

Il avait lâché ça d'une toute petite voix qu'il ne se connaissait même pas. L'autre sembla s'être pris une gifle, le regardant comme s'il était une putain d'hallucination. Il venait de se mettre un peu à découvert et priait de toutes ses forces la Vierge Scribe que ce ne soit pas pour rien.

- J'accepte de rester mais tu me dois des réponses …

Bordel, il ne l'avait pas vu venir celle-là. Ceci dit, il s'était promis d'avancer vers Blay. C'était peut-être la bonne occasion. Et puis son _pyrocant_ n'avait hésité qu'un instant avant de dire oui. Ca valait la peine de se délier un peu la langue, non?

- D'accord.

- … et tu ne ronfles pas. Sinon j'ai le droit de te pincer le nez.

- Je ronfle pas! sourit-il avant de s'écarter pour regagner sa place et se glisser sous la couette.

- A d'autres ! Je te connais, tu sais.

- Je sais !

Il regarda son ami se glisser à son tour dans les draps et retint sa respiration. Il était impossible qu'il parvienne à se contenir. Non, la tentation était bien trop forte. Surtout quand il sentit le corps chaud de Blay tout proche de lui. Putain de bordel de merde, ça allait être intenable. Le roux se tourna vers lui, glissa sa main sous l'oreiller, adoptant sa posture, lui faisant face. Son regard indigo vint se river dans le sien et Qhuinn dut faire appel à toute sa force pour ne pas se jeter sur lui. Blay, son Blay, son mâle, son _pyrocant_, celui dont il rêvait tous les jours, était enfin dans son lit. A demi-nu. Aussi beau qu'un putain de Dieu. Ouais, comme s'il allait pouvoir se tenir …

- Alors dis-moi … Pourquoi t'infliges-tu tout ça?

Okay, il n'y allait pas par 4 chemins. Blay voulait des réponses et comptait bien les obtenir. Toujours aussi buté, toujours aussi direct. Son meilleur ami était toujours lui-même. Et c'était une putain de pensée réconfortante. Dans le boxon qu'était sa vie, une chose était immuable.

- Blay, je …

- N'évite pas les questions. Tu m'as donné ton accord.

- Je … C'est pas la grande forme pour le moment.

- Nonnnn, vraiment ? ironisa le roux dans un demi-sourire, son regard obsédant toujours rivé dans le sien.

- J'ai merdé, fait des choix idiots. Je me suis trompé de nombreuses fois …

- Arrêter de te nourrir et de prendre une veine, ouais, tu as raison: ce sont des choix idiots.

- Je sais. Je … J'ai un tas de merdes dans la tête, Blay.

Il essayait d'être le plus honnête possible. Même si parler de ses sentiments et de ses états d'âme n'était vraiment pas son fort. Il préférait se retrancher derrière les murs d'enceinte de l'humour et de l'auto-dérision que de se mettre à nu. Mais c'était Blay qui demandait, alors …

- Des merdes qu'on t'a mis dans la tête, Q ! Il est temps que tu te rendes compte qu'ils n'avaient pas raison !

- Je … J'ai vécu toute ma vie en entendant ça. Je pense qu'à force, c'est moi qui me fout des embrouilles dans le crâne. Une sorte d'héritage, quoi.

- Arrête, bon sang, arrête.

Qhuinn déglutit devant le regard suppliant de son mâle. Il ne se faisait pas du mal qu'à lui. Non, il en faisait à Blay par la même occasion. Et ça, c'était inacceptable. Incapable de parler, il acquiesça simplement, déclenchant ainsi un autre demi-sourire de son _pyrocant_.

- Vas-tu te nourrir?

Il acquiesça à nouveau.

- Et prendre du sang à intervalles réguliers ?

Encore un oui de la tête.

- Et tu vas arrêter de faire le con?

- Je pense pas que ce soit possible. Je suis un con accompli.

- Tant que tu restes un con entier, ça me va.

Il rit doucement et attendit que Blay lui pose une autre question. Cette conversation était bien plus simple qu'il ne l'avait imaginée et il se sentait prêt à enfin donner quelques explications - pas toutes - à son mâle.

- Pourquoi as-tu enlevé tous tes piercings?

- J'en ai encore quelques uns.

- Pourquoi ? C'est bizarre mais … c'était comme une partie de toi. (NDA: moment Wardien mais qui devait se trouver ici aussi ^^)

- Peut-être parce que j'avais plus envie d'être le mec bizarroïde qui attire tous les regards. Après tout, ceux que j'ai voulu choquer sont morts depuis longtemps.

- Et tes cheveux? Pour la même raison ?

- Nan. C'était un coup de tête. Mais ils repousseront.

- Si tu ne prends pas son sang et que … bref, vous restez sages, que faites-vous Layla et toi ?

- Bordel, Blay, si tu continues, on va dire qu'on joue au jeu des dix questions.

- Le jeu des dix questions mais tu n'as pas le droit d'en éviter une seule. Je suis d'accord.

- Marché conclu. Il t'en reste 3.

- Heyyyy ! Le sang et la nourriture, c'étaient des questions annexes !

- Trois, Blay. Et pour te répondre, on parle, je lui apprends des choses sur le monde d'en bas, comme elle dit.

- Et il ne se passe rien , jamais ? Et je m'empresse de préciser que c'est une question annexe, celle-ci !

- Rien au delà de quelques caresses et quelques baisers. Je n'ai jamais pu.

Blay ouvrit la bouche pour poser une autre question mais Qhuinn l'interrompit vite fait, anticipant ce qu'il allait demander:

- Deux questions, Blay. Choisis-les bien.

- D'accord. Sehrena ?

- Quoi, Sehrena ?

- Tu as été amoureux d'elle ? Attiré par elle ?

- C'est une femelle magnifique. Elle l'a toujours été alors … attiré, oui certainement. Après tout, j'étais une vraie machine de guerre sexuelle, non ?

- Et elle était une femelle de valeur, adorée par la Glymera.

- Mais c'était une amie de ma soeur, elle n'avait pas que des qualités.

Blay rit doucement mais renchérit:

- Tu n'as répondu qu'à une partie de la question …

- Eh bien … J'étais attiré, oui. Amoureux, non. Parce qu'elle était une des seules personnes qui m'adressaient la parole. Et j'avais appris à chérir ce cadeau si fort que je n'aurais risqué pour rien au monde que quelque chose rompt le charme.

Il l'entendit murmurer "_Comme pour moi_" tandis qu'il détachait son regard du sien. Mais ce n'était pas du tout cela. Il aurait voulu le lui dire. Car, même s'il le niait, il était déjà amoureux de Blay à l'époque. Même en se croyant à 100 % hétéro. Parce que c'était Blay. Tout simplement. Le roux redressa le regard et le riva de nouveau dans le sien, longuement. Les minutes s'égrainèrent avant que Qhuinn ne brise le silence:

- Dernière question ?

- Et maintenant ?

- Maintenant quoi ?

- Elle est revenue et … elle est toujours magnifique. Tu m'as dit ne jamais t'unir avec Layla. C'est Sehrena qui pourrait être ta future_ shellane_ ?

Qhuinn éclata à nouveau de rire devant la douce candeur de son meilleur ami. Bien sûr, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il refusait Layla alors qu'elle entrait parfaitement dans le schéma de son grand plan de vie. Comment aurait-il pu comprendre alors qu'il ne lui expliquait rien ? Il pensait, innocemment, que si Layla avait été reléguée, c'était de la faute de Sehrena. Absolument craquant.

- Non, Blay. Je compte pas plus m'unir à Sehrena qu'à Layla.

- Mais alors …

- Tu as épuisé ton quota de questions, tu sais?

Le roux soupira et son regard le brûla à nouveau. Qhuinn était littéralement hypnotisé. Tout son corps était irrémédiablement attiré par le mâle à ses côtés et il devait se fustiger mentalement pour rester tranquille. Le temps passa, dans le silence, pendant que les deux mâles se jaugeaient du regard.

- Encore une seule.

- Haha, tu marchandes ?

- S'il te plaît ?

Il n'était même pas conscient qu'il était impossible au brun de lui résister. Et quand il faisait cette petite moue triste et ce regard pénétrant, c'était gagné avant même d'être joué.

- Allez, une seule. Et puis je ronfle.

Blay rit à nouveau et ce son était la plus belle mélodie que Qhuinn ait entendue. Ca faisait une paie qu'il n'avait pas eu la chance de l'entendre rire aussi naturellement. Ca faisait du bien. Et ça réchauffait son coeur. Alors qu'il était pris dans la contemplation du roux et de tous ses merveilleux traits, sa question le prit au dépourvu:

- A quoi tu penses, là, de suite ?

Dix questions auxquelles il ne pouvait s'esquiver. C'était la onzième. Pouvait-il s'en sortir d'une pirouette? En avait-il vraiment envie? Non, ce qu'il voulait, c'est dire la vérité. Et que Blay en fasse ce qu'il veut. Sa langue se délia avant même qu'il n'ait pris la décision irrévocable de le faire:

- Je pense à quel point j'ai envie de t'embrasser, là, de suite.

Ca n'avait été qu'un murmure mais la bombe était lancée. Et elle était là, entre eux deux, prête à exploser. Le roux ne modifia pas son expression, le regardant sans comprendre, se demandant certainement s'il avait pris un putain de coup sur la tête. Et il devait forcément en avoir pris un, pour lâcher un tel aveu sans remords ni regrets. Quand il vit que son _pyrocant_ ne réagissait pas, il commença à s'inquiéter:

- Blay …

- Fais-le.

Ca n'avait été qu'un murmure également mais la bombe était aussi énorme. Et le regard ne mentait pas. Il était sûr de lui.

Un instant de doute aurait changé la donne.

Une seule seconde.

Mais il n'y en eut pas.

Qhuinn se redressa sur un coude et s'approcha lentement, comme il l'aurait fait avec une bête sauvage, pour ne pas l'effrayer. Car après tout, il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour qu'il ne fuie pas. Mais Blay ne fuyait pas. Pas du tout. Il attendait avec une patience sereine, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes. Le brun savait qu'à l'instant où elles toucheraient les siennes, il serait incontrôlable. Il chercha dans les yeux bleus de son _pyrocant_ une quelconque dernière hésitation. Il n'en trouva aucune. Et scella ses lèvres aux siennes.

Blay croyait rêver. Il passait une soirée incroyable. Les choses reprenaient leur cours normal avec Qhuinn. Ils avaient joué à la console, blagué, ri beaucoup. Et surtout, le mâle lui avait demandé de rester. Comme dans un songe éveillé. Et, alors qu'il pensait que plus de chance ne serait juste pas possible, son ami s'était ouvert comme jamais, répondant à ses questions sans détour et sans faux-semblant. Il ne possédait pas encore toutes les réponses qu'il recherchait mais avait acquis une certaine paix d'esprit. Mais au-delà de tout, il y avait eu cette dernière question. Il ne savait pas bien d'où elle lui venait, comme si quelqu'un là au-dessus de lui avait tiré les ficelles de la marionnette qu'il était, mais il l'avait posée. Et bordel de Dieu, il avait bien fait ! La réponse était au-delà de toutes ses espérances.

"_Je pense à quel point j'ai envie de t'embrasser, là, de suite_". Putain, c'était comme voir son rêve le plus intime s'exaucer devant vous. Comme si un satané génie était sorti de la lampe d'Aladdin pour réaliser un souhait impossible à donner. Et évidemment, il avait saisi sa chance sans hésiter. Comment refuser? Qhuinn avait cherché dans son regard un doute quelconque, mais il n'en avait pas trouvé. Il ne pouvait pas être plus certain de lui-même qu'à cet instant précis. Il voulait les lèvres de Qhuinn sur lui, et il les voulait MAINTENANT. Chose que son _pyrocant_ lui accordait quelques secondes plus tard. Quand elles rencontrèrent les siennes, ce fut avec la plus infinie tendresse. Elles vinrent caresser sa bouche, doucement, se l'appropriant complètement. Blay était à bout de souffle avant même qu'il ne le touche. Désormais, il voyait les étoiles. La bouche de Qhuinn était aussi douce qu'il s'en rappelait, aussi exquise que dans son souvenir. Et son ami restait un expert dans l'art du baiser. Il s'appliqua à le caresser longuement de sa bouche, alliant frottement et pression douce, comme s'il ne voulait pas le brusquer. La main de Blay se posa sur le cou de son mâle, cherchant à le rapprocher de lui. Il en voulait plus, beaucoup, beaucoup plus. Quand il sentit la langue de Qhuinn lécher ses lèvres, il crut défaillir. Il ne lui offrait pas un baiser tendre et gentil. Il allait lui sortir la totale. Dès que cette langue humecta ses lèvres, sa virilité se dressa fièrement, cherchant elle aussi à obtenir une attention. C'était l'effet du brun sur lui, il ne devait pas se leurrer.

Celui-ci approfondit encore le baiser en quémandant l'accès à sa bouche. Qu'il lui accorda sans y réfléchir une seule seconde. Et Qhuinn prit possession de lui, furieusement. Il n'était plus doux, plus modéré. Sa langue percée fouilla l'intérieur de la bouche de Blay, caressant sa propre langue, l'enroulant avec la sienne. Son goût était irremplaçable et sa dextérité inégalable. Il était parfait, juste parfait. Blay était à deux doigts de défaillir. Il n'aurait jamais pensé obtenir autant de tendresse et de passion de son _pyrocant_. Jamais. C'est comme si l'autre ressentait les mêmes choses que lui. Ce qui était inconcevable. Pourtant, ce baiser était renversant. Il voulait qu'il ne finisse jamais. Que Qhuinn continue ce mouvement de va-et-vients entre ses lèvres, mimant l'acte sexuel, toute la journée. Il se prit à gémir sans honte, s'accrochant au cou de son ami pour le garder en lui. Pourtant, trop tôt à son goût, le brun se retira, capturant une dernière fois ses lèvres des siennes.

Qhuinn se recula, haletant, faisant un effort survampirique pour se tenir à l'écart. Il devait vraiment être fêlé pour parvenir à se contrôler quand tout ce que son esprit était capable de dire était "_A MOI. A MOI. A MOI. A MOI. A MOI. A MOI. A MOI. A MOI. A MOI. A MOI. A MOI. A MOI. _". C'était d'ailleurs ce qui l'avait arrêté. Il avait senti une odeur épicée commencer à s'échapper de sa peau et il s'était reculé. Il avait décidé de ne pas brusquer Blay. L'agresser sexuellement et le marquer de son odeur de mâle dédié ne faisait définitivement pas partie du plan. Même si la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser, c'était à son envie de lui écarter les jambes et de le pénétrer d'un violent coup de rein. De le faire sien. Le marquer. Jusqu'au plus profond de lui. Pour que jamais, au grand jamais, plus personne n'ose même poser un oeil sur lui.

Ne pas le brusquer.

Il devait impérativement s'en tenir à ça.

Facile à dire mais pas facile à tenir quand mini-Qhuinn là en-bas dansait allègrement dans son short, cherchant à y faire un trou pour s'échapper et atteindre sa cible. Penser à quelque chose de dégoûtant pour ne plus penser au corps sublime de Blay. Hummm … Rhaaa le corps de Blay. La bouche de Blay. Les yeux de Blay. Les fesses de … Putain, il lui fallait absolument une douche froide. Et une bouteille d'Herradura. Version XXL.

- Qhuinn …

Oh mon Dieu … Cette voix rauque. Non, décidément, toutes les distilleries du Mexique ne suffiraient pas à l'empêcher d'y penser.

- Qhuinn, ouvre les yeux.

La voix devenait plus paniquée. Sa réaction devait être mal interprétée. Or, il ne venait pas de faire un pas avec Blay pour reculer de deux. Il obtempéra et croisa les deux yeux stressés de Blay qui le fixaient. Etre raisonnable. Ne pas l'allonger sous lui. Déglutir. Parler.

- Ca … Ca a été une soirée chargée, Blay. Je … Bordel, ce baiser …

Hum. Penser. Réfléchir. Former des phrases cohérentes et s'expliquer.

- Je regrette pas. Ne me malinterprète pas. Mais la soirée a été intense.

Blay acquiesça, comme s'il comprenait, malgré son manque clair d'éloquence, où il voulait en venir.

- Je … Reposons-nous, okay ? On en parlera demain.

Blay lui fit signe à nouveau qu'il était d'accord mais semblait entre deux idées. Qhuinn s'avança à nouveau pour planter un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres si tentantes puis se recula rapidement pour reprendre sa place, tremblant de tant se contrôler.

- Bonne nuit, Blay.

- Bonne nuit …

Et il lui prit la main avant de fermer les yeux.

_Whatever makes you happy  
>Whatever you want<br>You're so very special  
>I wish I was special...<em>

Le soir venu, Blay ouvrit les yeux alors que les volets se relevaient pour la nuit. Il mit un moment à se rendre compte d'où il se trouvait. Bon sang ! La chambre de Qhuinn. Rapidement, tout lui revint en mémoire. Et surtout, le baiser. Quel baiser, bordel de merde ! C'était … indescriptible. Il sentit un poids sur son côté et se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait du bras du brun. Pendant qu'il dormait, il s'était rapproché, s'était collé à son dos et dormait tout contre lui. Enfin … Soit il était réveillé depuis peu, soit il avait un rêve particulièrement … chaud. Parce que ce qu'il sentait contre ses fesses ne pouvait lui être dirigé. Il dut mettre directement en doute ce constat quand il sentit la main de son _pyrocant_ s'aventurer vers ses abdominaux et … plus bas. Glissant sous son pantalon de soie. Oh putain de bordel de …

- QHUINN, bouge ton gros cul de branleur hors de cette chambre ou je viens te chercher par la peau des fesses !

Ils sursautèrent en même temps, se séparant sous la surprise de la voix tonitruante de Vishous qui gueulait de l'autre côté de la porte. Qhuinn alluma la lumière mentalement et ils se fixèrent un long moment sans rien dire, assis tous les deux dans le lit.

- OH, GAMIN, TU VEUX QUE JE DEFONCE LA PORTE OU QUOI ?

Qhuinn se releva d'un bond et s'approcha rapidement de la porte, comme monté sur ressorts. La voix de Rhage s'éleva à son tour:

- Hey, Qhuinny-boy, vient m'ouvrir, mon chou ! Tu devineras jamais la nouvelle ! Blay est pas dans sa chambre ! Tu crois qu'il est parti voir sa petite prostituée ?

Blay se tétanisa, toujours dans le lit, regardant Qhuinn qui lui faisait toujours face, un sourire franc sur le visage. Et, sans hésiter, celui-ci se retourna pour aller ouvrir.

Qhuinn entrouvit la porte et trouva les deux Frères qui le dévisageaient, un grand sourire barrant le visage de Rhage. V était, comme à son habitude, de mauvais poil.

- T'en as mis du temps ! Tu faisais ta manucure ?

- Je dormais.

- Seul ?

- Ca te regarde, Hollywood ?

Pendant ce temps, il sentait le regard perçant de V sur lui. Il n'avait pas l'intention de cacher que Blay avait dormi avec lui. Bien loin de là. Il était même plutôt partant pour le crier sur tous les toits. Et si la police du cancan et son copain mal luné n'avaient pas débarqué, il aurait eu un tas de choses à raconter en plus. Sauf qu'il aurait gardé ces détails pour lui, bien sûr. Quand il s'était éveillé, un peu avant Blay, il n'avait pu faire autrement que d'être hypnotisé par son corps contre le sien. Quand son _pyrocant_ s'était endormi, Qhuinn, incapable de fermer l'oeil, s'était lové contre lui et avait passé le bras sur lui. C'était si naturel, si parfait … Comme si c'était la chose qui devait être. Et il en avait profité. Jusqu'à sombrer lui aussi. Il était heureux d'avoir émergé le premier, pour pouvoir profiter quelques instants encore de cette étrange proximité qui le comblait en tous points. Quand il avait senti Blay s'éveiller à son tour, c'était plus fort que lui, il avait du le toucher. Et si ces deux-là n'avaient pas frappé, il serait à l'instant même en train d'appliquer un doux mouvement sur la virilité de son mâle.

Son mâle …

Evidemment, il ne pouvait pas le réclamer comme tel après un seul baiser. Même si ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait. Mais ils devraient parler. Et mettre les choses au clair. Avant de pouvoir continuer. Car ils allaient continuer, non ?

- Sais-tu par hasard, gamin, où se trouve Blaylock ?

Il jeta un coup d'oeil en arrière pour obtenir l'approbation de Blay qui hocha la tête rapidement, rouge pivoine. Il acceptait mais il n'aimait pas d'être cueilli ainsi. Pour toute réponse, Qhuinn ouvrit la porte en grand, sous le regard amusé de Rhage et l'oeil perçant de Vishous. Fier comme un paon, d'une certaine manière, il leur présentait son mâle.

Dans la voiture qui les menait à la maison sécurisée où se trouvait Sehrena, ils ne parlèrent pas. Blay était sur un petit nuage. Tout ce qui arrivait depuis un peu moins de 24 heures était trop beau pour être vrai. Et là, il profitait, clairement. Vishous était venu leur dire que Butch avait pris sa relève, le temps qu'ils se pointent. Et qu'ils feraient bien de se grouiller. Ce qu'ils avaient fait. Ils s'étaient séparés sous l'oeil toujours goguenard de Rhage, pour prendre leur douche. Blay savait que rien n'était réglé et qu'ils avaient un bon nombre de choses à éclaircir mais ce baiser était un pas. Un pas vers le bonheur. Et la décision de Qhuinn d'ouvrir cette porte en grand était un symbole qui ne souffrait aucune faille. Il avait accepté de le reconnaître en face des autres. Ils allaient donc y aller petit à petit. Et faire en sorte que ça marche. Il n'y avait pas d'autre solution.

Le brun s'arrêta devant la maison et coupa le moteur mais n'esquissa aucun geste pour sortir du Hummer. Il regarda le boîtier de vitesse, à moitié tourné vers Blay, semblant peser ses mots. Et soudain, se lança, prenant Blay à nouveau totalement au dépourvu:

- Avec le débarquement de la brigade du potin, j'ai pas pu faire ça …

Il se pencha et captura brièvement les lèvres de Blay avec les siennes. Sa main vint se poser sur la joue du roux et le baiser s'approfondit rapidement. Quand il se recula, il avait un air taquin sur le visage et ses yeux dépareillés brillaient de gaieté:

- Bonjour, Blay.

- Je … hum … bonjour, Qhuinn.

- Je sais qu'il y a une discussion en suspens mais je pouvais plus me retenir là …

Blay sourit en réponse à celui de son _pyrocant_ puis sortit de la voiture le coeur léger. Si chacun y mettait du sien, ils arriveraient peut-être à destination plus rapidement qu'il ne le croyait.

Quand ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre, ils trouvèrent la femelle qui se redressait contre la tête de lit, figure frêle dans l'immensité des couvertures. Elle semblait perdue. Qhuinn s'avança prudemment, quittant le côté de Blay pour aller s'asseoir près d'elle.

- Hey Sehrena !

D'un coup, la petite rousse se jeta contre son torse et enroula ses bras autour de son cou musclé, répétant comme une litanie:

- Merci, Qhuinn ! Merci d'être venu me chercher.

Blay regarda la scène avec une pointe de jalousie le titillant, malgré ce que Qhuinn lui avait affirmé un peu plus tôt. Quand il voyait le nez de la femelle niché dans le cou de son mâle, il ne parvenait pas à réfléchir correctement. Heureusement, le brun tourna la tête vers lui et lui offrit un sourire d'excuse qui le calma instantanément. Avant, jamais Qhuinn n'aurait pris la peine de faire ce geste. Il avait eu raison, les pas s'accumulaient et il pouvait respirer quant à l'avenir. Son _pyrocant_ s'ouvrait de plus en plus à lui. Rapidement, celui-ci recula la femelle, lui offrit un faible sourire tandis que Blay se déplaçait vers la fenêtre de la chambre pour s'y adosser, histoire de mieux les voir.

- Raconte-nous ce qui s'est passé. C'est important pour qu'on retrouve ta fille.

La petite rousse acquiesça, regardant ses mains:

- Je … J'ai décidé de rentrer à Caldwell. Je ne les supportais plus. Mes parents. Je ne les supportais plus.

Qhuinn se saisit d'une de ses mains pour lui montrer qu'il comprenait. Après tout, qui mieux que lui pouvait comprendre ce qu'avait enduré la femelle avec sa famille ?

- Alors j'ai pris Ziha et … C'est ma fille, Ziha … et on est rentrées en ville avec l'aide de Saxton, fils de Tyhm.

Blay et Qhuinn se tétanisèrent à l'évocation du nom de l'amant du roux. Evidemment, les choses n'avaient pas encore été discutées et beaucoup de choses restaient en suspens. Blay aurait voulu assurer à Qhuinn, tout de suite, qu'il comptait rompre avec Sax. Mais ce n'était définitivement pas le moment.

- Tout se passait bien. J'avais trouvé un travail à la clinique de Havers et … je devais commencer à travailler ce soir-là. Il … il était d'accord que j'emmène Ziha avec moi. Tout se passait si bien …

- Que s'est-il passé? demanda Blay, voyant que Qhuinn tardait à poser la question.

- J'ai ouvert la porte pour me rendre à la clinique. Et ils étaient là. Les _lessers_. Ils nous attendaient.

- Ils vous attendaient ?

- Oui. Ils ont demandé ma fille.

Qhuinn darda un regard surpris sur Blay qui ne comprenait pas plus que lui. Visiblement, leurs soupçons étaient bel et bien fondés. Putain de merde! Ziha était la fille de Lash, lui-même le fils de l'Oméga. Et les _lessers_ la voulaient … pour en faire la descendante de Lash ? Ce n'étaient que des suppositions mais tout se recoupait.

- J'ai voulu rentrer et nous enfermer. Appeler la Confrérie et … obtenir de l'aide. Je n'ai pas eu le temps. Ils l'ont prise, Qhuinn. Ils me l'ont enlevée …

Elle se mit à secouer la tête et à pleurer tandis que le brun ne lâchait pas Blay des yeux. Son regard dépareillé brûlait de rage et le roux savait que dès qu'il mettrait la main sur le moindre mort-vivant, celui-ci allait passer un sale quart d'heure.

- Je n'ai pas pu les en empêcher. J'ai tenté mais … je n'étais pas assez forte.

- T'aurais rien pu faire. Ils t'auraient tuée.

- Quelle mère je suis, si je ne parviens pas à protéger mon jeune ?

- Tu pouvais rien faire, Sehrena. Arrête de te faire du mal. On a entendu ton message, sur le répondeur de la Confrérie. T'as crié et ça s'est coupé. On a cru qu'ils t'enlevaient toi aussi. Que s'est-il passé ?

- Ils sont arrivés.

- Qui ?

- Les guerriers. Ils sont arrivés.

- Quels guerriers?

- Ils étaient trois. J'ai cru que c'était la Confrérie. Et puis j'ai vu le visage d'un d'eux. Il était horrible, Qhuinn. J'ai crié et je me suis enfuie quand un d'eux s'est mis à découper un_ lesser _en petits morceaux.

- Et tu t'es cachée où je t'ai retrouvée?

- Oui. Je ne savais pas ce que ces gens me voulaient. J'ai eu peur. J'ai abandonné ma fille.

Blay regarda Qhuinn qui hochait la tête, embêté. Visiblement, les Bâtards étaient arrivés sur place et avaient voulu … aider ? s'en mêler? Ils ne savaient pas très bien mais ils devaient en parler à Wrath au plus vite. Leur présence sur les lieux n'augurait rien de bon.

- Merci de nous avoir tout raconté. On va tout faire pour la retrouver, je te le promets.

Soudain, Blay vit la petite rousse river son regard azur dans celui, dépareillé, de son _pyrocant._ D'une voix assurée, elle lâcha:

- Tu dois la sauver, Qhuinn. Elle est de ton sang.

Cela confirmait bien leurs doutes. A nouveau. Qhuinn demanda:

- Alors c'est bien la fille de Lash, hein ?

Sehrena fronça les sourcils et nia de la tête avant de river de nouveau son regard sur le brun:

- Non. Ziha est la fille de Janhym.

- Que … QUOI?

Qhuinn s'était relevé, foudroyé par la révélation tandis que Blay suffoquait. Janhym était le frère ainé du brun. Celui qui avait mené la garde d'honneur. Le bon fils, l'héritier.

- Je … je ne l'ai jamais dit car il n'en voulait pas. Mais c'est ton frère qui m'a servi pendant mes premières chaleurs.

Le visage de Qhuinn avait perdu toutes couleurs et il semblait s'être pris un uppercut de Wrath. Mais après tout, c'est bien ce qui était arrivé, non? Blay voulut s'approcher mais Qhuinn recula, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte. Frappé par la vérité. En pleine gueule.

- Il est vivant, tu sais. Ils l'ont lui aussi. Tu dois les sauver tous les deux.

Qhuinn recula encore, ses mains tremblant le long de ses cuisses.

- C'est impossible …

Blay s'avança pour l'atteindre, le consoler, montrer qu'il était là mais le brun était hors d'atteinte et comptait bien le rester.

- Qhuinn …

Son _pyrocant_ riva son regard hanté dans le sien et secoua la tête. Avant de tourner les talons et de sortir précipitamment. Et Blay comprit une chose: toutes les avancées qu'ils avaient faites venaient d'être réduites à néant. Parce qu'avec le retour d'un membre de la putain de famille de Qhuinn, son mâle se refermerait comme une huître plus vite qu'il ne fallait de temps pour le dire. Il l'avait déjà reperdu.

_But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo,  
>What the hell am I doing here ?<br>I don't belong here.  
>I don't belong here.<em>

Quand les deux mâles furent partis, Sehrena contempla un long moment le mur de la chambre. Elle tenait dans sa main le portable que le guerrier Vishous lui avait remis un peu plus tôt. Rapidement, elle composa le numéro de mémoire et attendit. A la quatrième sonnerie, la voix sourde s'éleva. Elle soupira.

- C'est moi.

- Tout est en ordre?

- C'est fait, oui.

- Très bien, je te recontacte pour la suite.

Elle referma le téléphone et s'adossa aux oreillers, à bout de forces.

Bientôt, elle récupérerait sa fille.

Bientôt …

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Je veux des réactions car il se passe tout un tas de trucs dans ce chapitre ! <strong>


	7. I wanna do bad things with you

**CHAPITRE 6 : I wanna do bad thing with you. **

Vishous était assis devant ses 4 Joujoux, fumant une roulée, comme à son habitude. Et sur la table trônait un verre de Goose.

Bien entamé.

Fallait dire qu'il en avait sacrément besoin ! Il avait bien fait de mettre la chambre de la gamine sur écoute. Sa caméra savamment placée lui avait permis de ne pas perdre une miette du drame qui venait de se jouer entre les 3 jeunes. Toute cette histoire prenait une tournure qui ne lui plaisait guère.

Le frère de Qhuinn serait vivant et aux mains des lessers? Des clous, ouais !

Il n'y croyait pas une seule seconde. Cette femelle cachait quelque chose et il comptait bien trouver quoi. Ce ne fut donc qu'à moitié étonné qu'il la vit sortir le téléphone portable qu'il lui avait donné et composer un numéro. Qui se retranscrivit automatiquement sur ses écrans de contrôle. Après quelques sonneries, une voix glacée répondit. Voix qui se répercuta dans le combiné de la jeune vampire mais également dans les baffles de l'équipement haute-technologie de V. Il put donc suivre toute la conversation.

"_- C'est moi. _

_- Tout est en ordre?_

_- C'est fait, oui._

_- Très bien, je te recontacte pour la suite._"

Vishous écrasa sa roulée d'un geste sec en maugréant, déjà prêt à se lever pour faire cracher la vérité à cette salope qui cherchait à malmener, de toute évidence, l'_ahstrux nohtrum _de John. Mais il y avait des choses plus urgentes à faire avant de confondre cette traîtresse ! Il fallait convoquer une réunion et rattraper le gamin. Parce qu'avec une nouvelle pareille, le gars allait péter un plomb.

Pas que V s'en soucie.

Nan, pas du tout.

C'était pas son genre après tout.

Même si …

Bon, il devait bien l'avouer, le gamin lui ressemblait un peu.

Un peu, seulement.

Pas de quoi organiser une grande fiesta dans le genre flonflons et popcorn à gogo. Nan, ça c'était pour les gars comme Rhage, à qui tout souriait. Qhuinn et lui étaient faits d'un autre bois. Un bois plus noir, plus sombre, plus sinueux. Et il n'y avait rien à fêter à être dans cette catégorie.

Soudain, une certitude naquit en lui. Qhuinn était sur le bon chemin. Ce qui se déroulait avait lieu d'être et il ne fallait rien faire pour l'en empêcher.

- Tu ne devrais pas profiter de ta shellane, V ?

Il se retourna d'un coup sec en entendant la voix rauque de son meilleur ami. Butch O'Neal. Qui sortait de la douche, enroulé dans une serviette, le corps ruisselant de gouttes. Comme le putain de fantasme qu'il était. V déglutit puis reporta son attention sur les écrans où la jeune femme sortait quelque chose de la poche de son jeans. V zooma tandis qu'il sentit une goutte tomber sur son épaule. Meeeeerde, il était toujours torse nu après sa douche et son pote venait lui goutter dessus. C'était pas foutrement sexy, ça ?

- Pourquoi tu la surveilles ?

Il aurait voulu avouer à Butch qu'il avait des soupçons sur cette gamine. Qu'elle ne leur voulait pas du bien. Et que de mauvaises choses arriveraient à Qhuinn. Sur son chemin vers la rédemption et le bonheur. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Ses visions, ses pressentiments, tout cela devait être tu. Il ne percevait pas les choses pour les en empêcher. Non. Il ne savait d'ailleurs foutrement pas pourquoi il avait ces putains de visions. Mais les choses devaient se dérouler comme telles.

- Putain, mais elle fout quoi là ?

Et effectivement, sur l'image agrandie de Sehrena dans le lit, on pouvait clairement voir qu'elle tenait en main une photo. De la famille de Lohstrong. Dont tous les visages étaient barrés de rouge. Y compris celui du frère aîné qui était soi-disant vivant. Le seul restant, un peu en retrait sur la photo, était désormais l'_ahstrux nohtrum_ de John Matthew. Et déjà à l'époque de la photo, il avait le regard hanté. La jeune femelle passait son doigt sur le visage de Qhuinn, avec un sourire vague. Le gamin avait des problèmes, même Butch, grâce à son instinct de flic surdéveloppé, venait de le comprendre. V sourit, tandis que l'autre grommelait qu'il fallait prévenir Wrath, Qhuinn, et toute la putain de maisonnée.

- Ne bouge pas un doigt, flic. La destinée de Q est en marche.

- Mais cette fille …

- … fait partie de son destin.

- Tu ne vas rien faire?

- Rien.

- Putain, V, parfois, tu me fous vraiment les boules !

Ouais, c'était exactement ça.

Lui aussi se foutait les boules, des fois.

Blay avait suivi Qhuinn dès sa sortie de la chambre. Parce que c'était ce que son corps lui dictait de faire. Alors qu'en le connaissant parfaitement, il savait qu'il aurait du rester en arrière et le laisser encaisser ça tout seul. Mais il n'avait pu s'y résoudre. La méga gifle que son _pyrocant_ venait de se prendre allait le mettre à terre. Et Blay voulait être là pour le relever. Parce que c'est bien cela que faisaient les amis, non?

- Qhuinn, attends !

Mais ça amena autant de réaction que de crier après un sourd. L'autre continua d'avancer, furieux, les poings serrés le long de ses flancs, l'air autour de lui palpitant d'énergie négative. Il sortit de la maison et avança rapidement sur le trottoir, le roux toujours à ses trousses.

- Qhuinn, arrête, on ne peut pas la laisser seule …

C'eût au moins le privilège de le faire se stopper net. Par contre, la voix glaciale qui parvint à Blay le figea sur place, à quelques mètres du mâle qu'il aimait plus que sa propre vie.

- Fiche-moi la paix, Blay.

Malheureusement pour le brun, il n'était pas prêt à reculer devant tant de froideur. Après tout, il y était plus qu'habitué. Habitué à être rejeté. A être renvoyé. A être rabaissé. A être écrasé. Habitué à tout ce que le mâle pouvait lui faire de mal.

- Ne sois pas bête, Qhuinn. Tu sais qu'on doit rester ici. Je sais que c'est un coup dur mais …

Qhuinn se retourna d'un bond, faisant sursauter Blay, le regard lançant des éclairs:

- Un coup dur ? Un COUP DUR? Tu te fous de ma gueule ou quoi ? C'est loin d'être un simple putain de coup dur, Blay ! Des claques, j'm'en suis pris toute ma vie ! Mais ça, c'est loin d'être un ptit coup du destin! C'est la merde monumentale.

- Ecoute, je sais que tu es bouleversé, mais ne t'en prends pas à moi, dit-il raisonnablement.

Sauf que l'autre n'avait pas envie d'être raisonnable. Il était une putain de bombe sur le point d'exploser et il allait le faire en pleine tronche de la première personne qui passerait. Et évidemment, cette personne était Blay, toujours là pour lui, prêt à se prendre tout dans les dents.

- J'suis con, après tout, qu'est-ce que tu pourrais bien en savoir, hein ? Gentil petit Blay à qui la vie sourit. Des parents adorables, une place dans la _Glymera_, une éducation hors pair, de bonnes manières. On sait: la vie t'a bien gâté. Mais franchement, épargne-moi ta morale à deux balles, okay? Tu ne sais rien de ce qu'est la vraie vie !

Sur ces mots, il se détourna à nouveau pour filer. Mais Blay ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il était prêt à s'en prendre bien plus avant de rendre les armes. Il reprit son chemin lui aussi, tentant tant bien que mal de le raisonner:

- Qhuinn, ne réagis pas comme ça. On ne sait même pas si c'est vrai ! Et quand bien même, ton frère … Janhym, c'est lui qui a lancé la garde d'honneur qui a failli te tuer.

C'était à peine sorti de sa bouche qu'il le regrettait déjà. Attaquer la famille de Qhuinn ? Mauvais plan. Qui plus est, c'était un putain de coup bas. Pour n'importe qui, déjà sans souci avec ses parents. Alors à son _pyrocant_ ? Franchement pas la chose à faire.

D'ailleurs, celui-ci se stoppa net et se retourna, au moment où Blay lui fonçait dedans, ne l'ayant pas vu s'arrêter. Qhuinn le repoussa des deux mains, empli de rage sourde:

- C'est mon PUTAIN de FRERE, Blay. Mais encore une fois, comment pourrais-tu savoir ce que ça fait ?

- Je suis désolé, Qhuinn. Je n'aurais pas du dire ça.

Même si c'était la foutue vérité.

Et que Janhym méritait de pourrir dans le _Dhund_ pour ce qu'il avait fait à son frère. Et il ne pensait pas seulement à la garde d'honneur, même si c'était le pire de ses méfaits. Non, il pensait aussi à toutes ces années où il avait simplement nié l'existence de Qhuinn, le heurtant dans les couloirs de leur immense maison, comme s'il était le putain d'Homme Invisible, ou encore refusant de répondre aux questions que son cadet, innocent, lui posait. Il l'avait vu se liguer avec leur soeur pour lui pourrir la vie, se moquer de lui et lui claquer la porte de leurs chambres au nez. Il avait vu tous les coups bas, tous les affronts. Toutes les humiliations. Que son ami subissait sans broncher, son éternel sourire aux lèvres. Comme si tout cela lui passait au dessus. Blay ne pouvait comprendre comment il était parvenu à garder la tête haute, à avancer comme si de rien n'était, alors que chaque membre de sa famille prenait un soin particulier à le réduire en miettes. Et pourtant, Qhuinn était toujours là, toujours debout, malgré tout. Après avoir été humilié, écrasé, caché, renié, tabassé par sa famille, il parvenait encore à être lui. C'était quelque chose qui avait toujours forcé le respect empli d'amour que Blay ressentait pour son ami. Mais combien de coups pourrait-il encore prendre avant de craquer ?

Ouais, Janhym méritait de mourir de la pire des façons qui soit. Parce que s'il revenait dans la vie de Qhuinn, ce ne serait que pour la pourrir d'autant plus. Alors que les _lessers_ en fassent ce qu'ils voulaient, Blay ne s'interposerait pas pour le sauver. Certainement pas après ce que cet enfoiré de première avait fait à son mâle.

Son mâle qui craquait de plus en plus. Son regard était hagard, ses mains tremblantes, la mâchoire verrouillée et les lèvres pincées. Et Blay venait de mettre les pieds dans le plat.

- J'ai pas envie de me répéter, Blay. Fiche-moi la paix.

- Rentre dans la maison, Qhuinn. Détruis un meuble si ça te fait du bien. Mais on ne doit pas quitter le chevet de Sehrena et tu le sais.

- J'EN AI RIEN A FOUTRE DE SEHRENA, BORDEL DE MERDE. RIEN A FOUTRE NON PLUS DE TES BONS CONSEILS. LACHE-MOI LA GRAPPE UNE BONNE FOIS POUR TOUTES !

Il avait craqué. Et avait déversé sa haine sur Blay, comme celui-ci s'y attendait. Il soupira et murmura:

- J'essaye juste de t'aider …

- Et tu sais quoi ? J'ai pas besoin de ta fichue aide, Blay. Je veux que tu me foutes la paix, que tu retournes voir ton petit avocat bien sous tous rapports et que tu M'OUBLIES. C'est possible ça ?

Pouvait-il lui foutre la paix? Oui, c'était faisable. Il avait besoin de temps pour encaisser tout ça. Et une tonne de bouteilles d'Herradura. Blay les lui commanderait lui-même. Par contre, retourner vers Saxton? Non, il ne le pouvait pas. Pas plus qu'il ne pouvait l'oublier. Qhuinn sortait toutes les armes pour le repousser, pour le mettre en rage et ainsi se faire souffrir d'autant plus. Blay n'était pas dupe. Ca faisait un mal de chien mais il survivrait. Tant que Qhuinn passait cette épreuve avec le moins de dégâts possibles. Il soupira à nouveau:

- Nous en reparlerons.

- Non, on en reparlera pas. Je me casse d'ici.

Alliant le geste à la parole, il se détourna sur un dernier regard noir à son ami et traversa la rue pour aller laisser exploser sa rage loin de là. Blay le regarda partir à contrecoeur puis fit demi-tour pour rentrer dans la maison et reprendre son poste.

Qhuinn passa la porte du _Screamer_, la rage faisant bouillonner ses veines. Toute cette merde était trop, bien trop pour une seule soirée.

Janhym était vivant.

Son aîné, le bon fils, l'héritier … il respirait toujours.

Il avança vers le bar et Gina le rejoignit en quelques secondes, captant directement le signe qu'il lui adressait, un grand sourire barrant son visage maquillé à outrance.

- Une bouteille d'Herradura Selección Suprema, ma belle.

La jolie barmaid sortit une des bouteilles et voulut poser un verre sur le bar mais il la retint d'une main sur son poignet:

- Pas besoin de verre pour ce soir.

- Dure soirée?

- Dure vie … murmura-t-il avant de se saisir de sa bouteille et se diriger vers le box réservé à la Confrérie.

Il se laissa tomber sur la banquette, face à la piste, et vida une grosse lampée du liquide ambré dans sa gorge, rejetant la tête en arrière.

Janhym était vivant.

Putain de bordel de merde.

"Foutre Dieu" auraient dit Blay et sa parfaite éducation.

Il secoua la tête en pensant à son ami. Il avait été exécrable avec lui tout à l'heure. A raison. Maintenant que toute la merde de sa famille s'imposait à nouveau à lui, il souhaitait plus que toute chose écarter son précieux _pyrocant_ pour ne pas qu'il soit éclaboussé par les répercussions.

Janhym était vivant. Et quand ils l'auraient récupéré, le cauchemar de Qhuinn reprendrait vie avec lui. Des répercussions, il allait y en avoir des tas. Et il refusait que Blay souffre. C'était même inconcevable. Il fallait qu'il l'éloigne de lui, même si ça allait le tuer.

Il fallait que Blay sorte de sa vie, avant qu'elle ne redevienne un enfer.

Il devait se séparer de son mâle, de manière irrévocable.

Mais pour pouvoir le faire, il allait devoir finir cette bouteille. Et les 3 suivantes. Ce qu'il s'employa à faire en buvant une autre énorme gorgée.

Blay était devant la porte de la chambre de Sehrena, son portable dans les mains, attendant un appel qui ne viendrait pas. Qhuinn n'appellerait pas ce soir. Il lui faudrait bien plus de temps pour digérer tout ça. Et encore, si il ne se mettait pas à nouveau toute la merde de sa famille dans la tête. Blay connaissait bien le refrain et savait que son mâle allait s'auto-détruire avec le "retour" de Janhym, si tant était qu'il y avait bien retour. Il allait veiller de loin, laissant de l'espace au brun pour accepter ça à sa façon, et serait là pour ne pas le laisser retomber dans ses travers. Ce qu'il espérait, c'était que le semblant de relation qu'ils avaient réussi à remettre en place ne s'effondrerait pas sous l'impact. Que Qhuinn ne reculerait pas encore pour se mutiler d'autant plus. Il ne pouvait que prier la Vierge Scribe pour que ça n'arrive pas à nouveau. Car si le brun avait décidé de s'écarter, il ne pourrait rien faire pour l'en empêcher.

Il entendit des pas dans le couloir qui menait à la chambre et redressa la tête pour voir apparaître John et Xhex, les mines sombres. Quand ils arrivèrent à sa hauteur, son deuxième meilleur ami voulut commencer à signer mais sa _shellane_ le court-circuita:

- Alors c'est vrai, pour le frère de Qhuinn?

- C'est ce que dit Sehrena, on ne peut pas vraiment vérifier.

Xhex lui offrit un regard pénétrant et il comprit où elle voulait en venir:

- Je ne sais pas ce que Qhuinn en penserait …

- Il où d'ailleurs ? demanda à nouveau Xhex avant John qui avait à nouveau levé les mains.

Y avait pas à dire, ces deux-là étaient vraiment en phase. Blay haussa les épaules en regardant pour la énième fois son téléphone qui restait silencieux et répondit:

- Il a eu du mal à encaisser le choc. Il est en phase "implosion". C'est pour ça que j'ai appelé John à la rescousse. On ne sera pas trop de deux pour récupérer la cuite monumentale qu'il va prendre.

John hocha la tête, consterné tandis que Xhex semblait réfléchir à toute vitesse. Quand elle reprit la parole, son _hellren _se préparait à signer:

- Tu sais quoi, Blay ? J'ai une idée: toi et John, vous allez me récupérer Monsieur l'_Ahstrux Nohtrum _tant qu'il tient debout. Et moi, je m'occupe de la petite dame ici à côté.

- _Je ne pense pas que Wrath soit pour cette idée … _signa le guerrier muet, ayant enfin "voix" au chapitre.

- Je pense que ce que Wrath ne sait pas, ne peut pas le contrarier.

- Elle marque un point, John. Et puis, on sera fixé une bonne fois pour toutes. Si Janhym n'est pas vivant comme elle le prétend, Qhuinn n'aura pas besoin de souffrir inutilement.

Xhex hocha la tête, à côté de Blay, heureuse de trouver un allié. Elle ne le reconnaîtrait jamais à haute voix mais elle appréciait l'_Ahstrux Nohtrum_ de son _hellren_. Même s'ils passaient leur temps à se lancer des piques, le gars protégeait son mec au péril de sa vie. Et pas seulement parce que c'était son job. Simplement parce qu'il était un bon ami. Et il n'en fallait pas plus à la femelle pour apprécier l'individu, malgré son foutu caractère et sa langue bien pendue. Or, cette gamine se pointait d'un coup, elle venait du passé peu glorieux de Qhuinn et avait une tonne de révélations à lui balancer à la tronche. Pour Xhex, c'était juste un peu "trop". Elle préférait vérifier par elle-même grâce à ses talents de _sympathe_. Histoire d'être fixés pour de bon, et d'agir en conséquence. Certes, le Roi n'avait pas donné son accord pour cette petite mission à l'improviste. Mais après tout, il n'était pas vraiment son roi. Elle pouvait bien passer outre.

- Bon allez donc récupérer l'ivrogne, je me charge du reste. Et je vous tiens au courant.

Blay acquiesça en empochant son téléphone tandis que John se plantait devant elle, l'air plus sérieux que jamais:

_- Ne la tourmente pas … _

- C'est pas mon genre, voyons ! ironisa Xhex en haussant les épaules, ne cherchant même pas à paraître angélique.

_- Je te dis juste d'essayer d'être … gentille. _

Xhex partit d'un grand éclat de rire, suivie de très près par Blay qui semblait aussi choqué qu'elle de cette idée. John grimaça et continua à signer:

_- Enfin, de ne pas la brusquer. Elle vient quand même de perdre sa fille._

- C'est un bon moyen de pression …

_- Xhex … _

- Je rigole! Je serais sage comme une image.

John ne parut pas le moins du monde convaincu mais l'attrapa quand même contre lui pour l'embrasser durement avant de s'écarter pour rejoindre Blay qui l'attendait au bout du couloir. La femelle les regarda partir, un sourire aux lèvres. Sans eux dans les parages, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'elle ne parvienne pas à faire cracher le morceau à cette drôle de femelle.

Qhuinn en était à la moitié de sa deuxième bouteille et le monde commençait tout doucement à tourner autour de lui. Exactement la sensation qu'il recherchait. Pourtant, les dizaines de questions qui l'assiégeaient depuis la révélation de Sehrena n'arrêtaient pas de revenir en boucle dans sa tête. Non seulement son frère serait en vie mais en plus, il serait aux mains des _lessers_. Il pourrait être depuis des mois torturé, malmené … ou pire encore. Après tout, Butch était passé par là et il gardait une noirceur en lui que même la lumière de V n'atténuait pas. Qu'avaient bien pu faire de son frère ces mort-vivants durant ces longs mois si ce n'était pas tenter d'en faire un nouveau Lash ? Qhuinn frissonna à cette pensée et but une autre longue rasade de tequila, cherchant à faire disparaître l'image qui s'était dessinée dans son esprit. Bien sûr, il s'était posé des questions quand le corps de Janhym n'avait pas été retrouvé dans la maison familiale. Bien sûr, il avait espéré qu'il soit vivant. Bêtement. Parce qu'il était de sa famille et qu'après tout ce qu'ils lui avaient fait subir, il ne parvenait pas à leur souhaiter un sort funeste. A aucun d'entre eux. Bien sûr, il avait espéré que ce frère qui l'avait tant détesté était parti se réfugier dans le Nord, comme nombre de familles de la _Glymera_. Mais s'il était aux mains des _lessers_ pendant tout ce temps, que lui était-il arrivé? Avait-il souffert? Et était-il toujours vivant maintenant? Tout portait à croire que oui. Ils avaient enlevé Ziha. Prétendument sa fille, selon les dires de la rouquine. Si ces créatures avaient pris la peine de venir la chercher, ça devait forcément avoir un lien avec Janhym. Il devait être toujours vivant. Mais pour combien de temps encore? Comment pourrait-il le retrouver ? Et quand il le retrouverait, s'il y parvenait, comment se passerait la suite?

Soudain, une nouvelle bouteille fut déposée sur la table, le faisant sursauter. Quand il releva les yeux vers le bras qui tenait son salut, il remarqua que ses élucubrations lui avaient presque fait vider celle qu'il avait en main. Gina, qui avait remarqué de loin qu'il serait bientôt à sec, lui sourit en lui disant:

- J'ai vu que tu aurais besoin d'une recharge.

- Merci, c'est sympa.

Il se saisit de la bouteille qu'elle venait d'amener mais elle ne la lâcha pas, rivant son regard dans le sien:

- Dis donc, mon beau, ça fait longtemps que t'étais pas venu.

Qhuinn fronça les sourcils devant son air aguicheur et répondit:

- J'ai eu pas mal de boulot.

- Elle est pas mal ta nouvelle coupe. Elle te donne l'air plus vieux …

En disant cela, elle se lécha les lèvres, cherchant à l'appâter. Sauf que sa bouche gonflée au botox n'était pas la chose qui mènerait Qhuinn sur orbite. Pas ce soir. Plus jamais en fait.

- Et t'as enlevé tes piercings ? Dommage, j'adorais mordre dans celui de ta lèvre pendant que tu me faisais jouir …

Elle s'agenouilla sur la banquette près de lui et colla sa poitrine contre son épaule, aguicheuse.

- Ca te dirait un petit tour gratuit dans les toilettes avec moi, beau mâle ?

Le brun avait l'esprit embrumé par la tequila mais savait parfaitement qu'il n'en avait pas du tout envie. Pourtant, s'il voulait vraiment mettre de la distance avec Blay, il savait ce qu'il devait faire. Et ça commençait par avoir l'odeur de l'humaine partout sur lui. Sur ces bonnes résolutions, il acquiesça, attrapa sa bouteille et se leva à la suite de Gina pour la suivre dans les toilettes, priant pour que les images de Blay qu'il se passait dans la tête suffiraient à le faire bander.

Blay et John passèrent la porte du _Screamer_, un peu plus tard. Le roux avait demandé à Vishous de localiser le portable de Qhuinn et la réponse n'avait surpris aucun des deux amis. Comme ils s'y attendaient, le brun se mettait une murge dans les règles de l'art, dans un de leurs repères. Pourtant, quand ils arrivèrent à la table de la Confrérie, ils ne trouvèrent que deux bouteilles d'Herradura vides. Alors que John se détournait déjà pour repartir, Blay avisa la veste de son _pyrocant_, laissée négligemment sur la banquette. Avec toutes ses armes. Visiblement, son état devait être suffisamment pitoyable pour qu'il en oublie même ça! Le roux sortit son téléphone et appela V:

- Ouais, quoi encore?

- Il a bougé, tu peux me le localiser?

- Bordel, il est écrit TomTom sur mon putain de front ou quoi ?

Blay se retint de tout commentaire et attendit patiemment pendant qu'il entendait le vampire aux yeux de diamants à l'autre bout du fil en train de pianoter sur son clavier en grommelant.

- Ouvre tes mirettes, Blaylock. Parce qu'il est toujours là.

- Au _Screamer_?

- Absolument.

- Tu es sûr que tu ne te trompes pas ?

- Je suis formel. Et me fais pas chier okay?

Blay reclapa son portable avant de se faire sermonner et chercha son mâle des yeux. Sauf qu'il n'était nulle part. Soudain, une boule se forma dans sa gorge quand son regard accrocha la porte des toilettes. Non … Ce n'était pas possible …

Il voulut aller vérifier de suite mais John le retint par le bras pour lui tendre son téléphone. Il avait un message de Xhex: "_Elle dit la vérité_". Janhym était donc bien vivant et Qhuinn allait se mettre dans une merde noire. Il rendit son téléphone à son ami et, comme attiré par un aimant invisible, se dirigea vers la porte des toilettes, tremblant comme jamais. Quand il entra, il tomba sur le pire de ses cauchemars qui reprenait réalité.

Qhuinn n'avait même pas pris la peine d'entrer dans une des stalles où les couples baisaient généralement. Et il n'avait pas plus pris la peine de verrouiller la porte. Comme à sa grande époque où il baisait tout ce qu'il trouvait sur son passage, au vu et au su de tous. Et il était là, dans toute sa splendeur, en train de prendre Gina, sa serveuse préférée. Il l'avait fait se pencher sur les lavabos et la pilonnait par derrière avec violence, une main portant sa troisième bouteille d'Herradura bien entamée à sa bouche, l'autre main sur la hanche de la fille qu'il claquait violemment du mouvement des siennes. L'humaine hurlait à outrance tandis que le brun avait les yeux fermés et semblait peiner à la tâche. Quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir pourtant, il releva les paupières, posa sa bouteille sur le lavabo et riva son regard dans celui de Blay, pétrifié à la porte. Le moment de stupeur passé, il sourit au roux qui sentait son odeur de mâle dédié exploser de chaque pore de sa peau pour saturer l'air ambiant. La jeune femme se stoppa net, comme percevant l'avertissement et regarda Blay pendant que Qhuinn continuait ses mouvements durs en elle. Le rouquin était prêt à montrer les canines quand le mâle qu'il aimait plus que sa vie lui demanda, léger:

- Alors, Blay, tu viens participer ? Comme à notre grande époque? Viens, sa bouche n'attend que toi …

Incapable de bouger sans risquer d'arracher violemment l'humaine de la prise de Qhuinn pour la déchiqueter en lambeaux, incapable de parler, incapable de comprendre même ce qu'il se passait, il sentit la main de John se refermer sur son épaule pour le tirer en arrière. Et comme s'il voyait la scène de l'extérieur, sans y participer, il se vit tiré par son ami muet qui avait enroulé ses bras autour de son torse, par derrière, autant pour le soutenir que pour l'empêcher de commettre un meurtre. Quand il se retrouva à l'air frais, sans même s'être rendu compte d'être passé à travers la foule pour ressortir, il prit enfin une grande inspiration et s'écroula à genoux dans la rue. Comme il l'avait redouté, Qhuinn avait fait quinze pas en arrière et se trouvait maintenant complètement hors de sa portée.

Qhuinn avait directement débandé en voyant Blay à l'entrée des toilettes. Il savait qu'il le brisait mais il se brisait d'autant plus. Son ami était la seule "chose" bien qu'il avait dans sa vie. Et il était obligé de l'écarter. Maintenant qu'il avait enfin fait un pas, il devait reculer. Et ça le tuait plus sûrement qu'un putain de tir de _lesser _en plein coeur.

De toute façon, il lui fallait bien reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas été vraiment dur non plus. Même les images mentales de Blay n'avaient pas suffi à faire monter suffisamment la pression pour qu'il atteigne son maximum. Non, sa forme ne s'atteignait qu'en présence de son _pyrocant_, pour lui et uniquement pour lui. Aussi, il s'écarta de Gina sans ménagement. Elle mit un moment à s'en rendre compte, se releva et lui décocha un regard aguicheur:

- Tu veux qu'on change de position?

Mais Qhuinn se rhabillait déjà, prêt à aller s'enfiler la dernière du quatuor de bouteilles qu'il avait promis à son corps. Elle arqua un sourcil et s'avança vers lui, crochetant ses mains manucurées à sa chemise:

- Dis donc, beau gosse, j'en ai pas fini avec toi.

- Lâche-moi, Gina.

- Allez, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? On passait un bon moment ! C'est parce que ton pote a débarqué ?

Elle s'accrocha à son boxer pendant qu'elle parlait, l'empêchant de refermer le bouton de son pantalon, se saisissant de son sexe complètement retombé. Énervé maintenant, il se saisit de sa main et la retira vivement de lui:

- Ca n'a rien à voir. Et arrête, j'ai plus envie, c'est tout.

- Allez, me dis pas que parce que ton pédé de copain s'est amené …

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle se retrouva acculée contre le lavabo, la tête ayant frappé contre le miroir avec le bras de Qhuinn sur sa gorge, la maintenant en place.

- Tu traites pas Blay de pédé …

Pourtant, Gina n'avait pas peur de Qhuinn. Sa force animale faisait partie de son charme et elle le savait dangereux. Mais elle l'adorait, littéralement. Il la faisait craquer. C'était pourquoi elle acceptait de coucher avec lui, juste pour le plaisir. Haletant, elle sourit:

- Allons, mon coeur, tu sais que j'aime bien ton copain, ne te fâche pas.

Mais Qhuinn n'était pas du tout d'humeur à entendre déblatérer sur Blay. De toute façon, même s'il n'avait pas eu toute la merde du retour de Janhym dans la tête, il n'aurait pas accepté non plus le qualificatif qu'elle venait de donner à son mâle. Jamais personne ne déprécierait Blay devant lui. Jamais.

- … et puis la prochaine fois, si tu veux, on fera venir Howard, comme ça le rouquin aura de quoi s'occuper...

Le brun sentit sa fragance de mâle dédié exploser dans la pièce et dut se retenir à grande peine de montrer les canines pour menacer la femelle. Rien que d'imaginer le barman du _Screamer_, gay notoire, poser les mains sur son Blay le rendait marteau. Il aurait pu la tuer, d'un coup, rien que pour avoir émis l'idée. Au lieu de ça, il fit force sur lui-même pour se détacher d'elle et effacer de sa mémoire cet épisode entre eux deux. Parce que c'est ce qu'il devait faire. Tuer la femelle avec qui il venait de coucher ne faisait pas partie de son grand plan pour éloigner Blay. Et à ce moment précis, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Il sortit des toilettes en la laissant là, débraillée. Il avait le coeur en miettes, au bord des lèvres, prêt à gerber. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à rentrer et à s'écrouler sur son lit, l'esprit baignant dans l'alcool. Pour ce faire, il se saisit de la dernière des bouteilles d'Herradura qu'il avait commandées et sortit dans la ruelle jouxtant le club pour se dématérialiser.

Il passa la porte du manoir et traversa le hall d'entrée sans croiser âme qui vive. Engloutissant à la vitesse grand "V" ses 75cl restants de tequila, il pria la Vierge Scribe pour que ça continue ainsi. La dernière des choses qu'il voulait, dans son état, était de croiser Blay. Il se sentait faible face à sa décision et il ne pourrait pas lui tenir tête. Il était prêt à se jeter à ses pieds pour lui demander de lui pardonner et de le protéger pour tout ce qui allait lui arriver dans les prochains jours. Il voulait le supplier de le préserver de toute la merde qu'était sa vie. Mais il ne pouvait pas imposer ça à son meilleur ami. Pas après tout ce qu'il avait déjà fait pour lui, consciemment ou non. Aujourd'hui, Qhuinn n'était plus un petit garçon. Il pouvait se défendre seul et rester sur ses deux jambes, peu importe les coups qu'on lui porterait.

Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et s'y glissa, sans allumer la lumière, heureux de n'avoir rencontré personne. Il posa sur la commode près de la porte la bouteille presque vidée durant son chemin jusqu'à son antre et ôta sa chemise, la jetant le plus loin possible de lui pour faire disparaître l'odeur de Gina qui le poursuivait depuis qu'il avait quitté la boîte. Une petite douche lui aurait été salutaire mais il ne faisait pas assez confiance à son équilibre précaire pour le tenter. Alors qu'il faisait valser ses New Rocks dans un coin de la pièce, une voix s'éleva du fauteuil le plus éloigné de la porte où il était toujours figé:

- Alors, c'était bon?

La lampe de chevet sur la table basse à côté du fauteuil s'illumina et Qhuinn se figea devant l'air revêche de son meilleur ami, assis là-bas, dans sa chambre, l'attendant. Il avait les deux bras posés de part et d'autre de lui, sur les accoudoirs du siège, les mains serrées sur ceux-ci, l'air tendu. Son visage recelait autant de mauvaise humeur que de rancune et le brun sentit sa détermination flancher. Les yeux de son _pyrocant_ étaient hantés, comme s'il avait pleuré avant son arrivée. Lui faire du mal était la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait, même s'il savait que c'était la marche à suivre pour que le roux s'éloigne de lui et ne subisse pas les conséquences de l'histoire de sa famille qui reprenait cours ce soir. Il devait rester ferme. Aussi, il assura sa voix et lâcha:

- C'était pas mal. Dommage que tu ne sois pas resté, t'aurais pu en profiter.

Tout en disant cela, il déboutonna son pantalon mais fut arrêté net par le regard furieux que Blay lui porta. Il était prêt à parier que l'autre devait se retenir de le coller au mur pour l'étrangler. C'est pourquoi il se glaça d'effroi en l'entendant parler à nouveau, la voix plus que calme, alors qu'il l'attendait rageuse:

- Oh tu sais, j'avais d'autres obligations. Saxton m'attendait et je préférais garder mes forces …

Qhuinn déglutit péniblement, sentant son estomac se tordre à l'idée que son mâle avait rejoint son cousin pour un tas de choses cochonnes. Il resta figé sur place, incapable de parler, de continuer son cinéma. Ca faisait un mal de chien, bordel de merde. Et si le roux ne s'en allait pas bien vite, son petit plan pour se jeter à ses pieds et le supplier de lui pardonner pourrait bien se réaliser, contre sa propre volonté.

Blay se releva, tentant de garder son attitude nonchalante alors que tout en lui brûlait d'énervement, de douleur, de désespoir. Il voulait atteindre Qhuinn, voulait l'attraper, le serrer contre lui et lui assurer que tout irait bien, envers et contre tout. Mais il savait aussi pertinemment que ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il parviendrait à "accrocher" son mâle. Il n'y avait qu'une seule manière qui fonctionnait avec Qhuinn. La manière dure. Et il allait s'employer à la faire marcher. Parce qu'il n'allait pas le laisser s'en sortir aussi facilement. Oh ça non.

- Eh bien quoi, Q? Tu pensais être le seul à pouvoir t'amuser ?

Soudain, il la perçut. Une seconde il n'y avait rien et la seconde d'après, elle était là. La fragance de mâle dédié de Qhuinn. Qui cherchait à le marquer comme étant sien. Parfait, il était sur la bonne route. Il se força à rester stoïque et continua:

- Je veux dire … tu sais que les femelles ne m'intéressent pas mais si tu veux qu'on essaie un mec ensemble … si c'est ça qui te fait triper …

Les yeux de Qhuinn étaient noirs de colère et Blay eut presque un sourire. Il se retint et mit ses mains, tremblantes, en poche pour avancer, passer à côté de son _pyrocant_ et sortir de la chambre. Ne pas forcer sa chance. Y aller pas à pas. Il avait déjà obtenu en quelques minutes bien plus que ce qu'il avait espéré. A la porte, il lâcha d'une voix qu'il voulait calme:

- Enfin, réfléchis-y. Et si ça te tente, Saxton travaille après-demain …

En une fraction de seconde, il était acculé contre la porte de la chambre, refermée, le corps de Qhuinn le collant au bois d'une manière dure.

- A quoi tu joues, Blay ?

Le visage de son mâle était une parfaite illustration de la rage qui l'habitait et qui irradiait de sa peau, de son regard, de son corps raidi. Et c'était délectable. Il tenait à lui. Aussi fort qu'il tentait de le nier, Blay le savait rien que par cette attitude. Il força donc un peu plus le jeu :

- Je ne joue à rien.

- Je sais que c'est pas ton genre ces trucs-là …

- Allons, comment peux-tu dire que ce n'est pas mon genre? Les femelles avec toi, non, en effet, ce n'est pas mon genre. Mais un mâle, pourquoi pas …

- J'en crois pas un mot. Tu es bien trop droit pour ça.

- Pourtant, j'étais avec Sax et j'ai passé la nuit dans ton lit …

Le grondement qui s'éleva de la gorge de Qhuinn fut la plus douce des mélodies aux oreilles de Blay et il ferma les yeux un moment pour se contenir de ne pas lui sauter dessus comme son corps le lui réclamait.

- La ferme, Blay.

- Quoi? Tu n'acceptes pas la vérité ?

- LA FERME, Blay! fit le brun, tapant sur le bois de la porte de chaque côté de sa tête, rageur.

- Oh oh, donc tu veux ne pas être exclusif mais je dois l'être? Ca marchait avec les femelles ? Parce qu'avec moi, ça ne marchera pas … La fidélité, c'est à deux sens ou alors c'est inexistant. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, ton cousin ne va pas tarder à rentrer et …

L'odeur d'épices sombres s'accentua d'autant plus, baignant littéralement Blay dedans. Le regard de Qhuinn aurait pu jeter des éclairs et fusiller le roux sur place. Il gronda:

- Tu es à moi.

- Je ne pense pas non …

- A MOI !

Il voulut sortir une protestation pour la forme mais elle mourut sur ses lèvres quand celles-ci furent écrasées par celles, pressantes, de son _pyrocant_. La langue percée du brun entra rapidement dans sa bouche, la fouillant avidement, en prenant totalement possession. Blay était vaincu d'avance. Il l'aimait bien trop pour lui résister. Et il le voulait trop pour le lui refuser. Surtout quand il sentit le corps de Qhuinn contre le sien, lui montrant clairement l'envie que son ami avait de lui. Quand le brun se recula pour reprendre sa respiration, la sienne était devenue erratique, autant par le baiser passionné que Qhuinn venait de lui donner que par la situation qui le grisait. Pourtant, il dut se forcer à poser les mains sur le torse nu du mâle qu'il désirait plus que tout pour le reculer un peu. Parce que lui céder ne faisait pas partie du plan initial.

- Qhuinn …

- Tu es à moi, Blay. Je refuse que cette traînée de Saxton pose à nouveau les mains sur toi.

Il ne recula pas d'un pas, coinçant toujours le corps du roux contre le panneau en bois de la porte. Blay savait qu'il notait l'ardeur de son corps et que ça lui plaisait car il frottait sa virilité tout aussi éveillée contre, en de petits mouvement circulaires sensuels.

- Ca ne marche pas comme ça, Qhuinn. Tu ne peux pas me revendiquer comme tien sans l'assumer entièrement.

Il voulut s'esquiver sur le côté mais le brun le maintint en place, grognant littéralement.

- Reste là. Tu ne vas pas le rejoindre.

La jalousie dont il faisait preuve réchauffait le coeur de Blay mais ce n'était pas encore assez pour lui. Il voulait qu'il revendique son attirance et ses sentiments. Car il en avait, son attitude et l'odeur d'épices sombres qui émanait de lui en étaient la preuve formelle. Maintenant qu'il y avait goûté, il voulait tout. Pas seulement l'avant-goût. Il voulait les amuse-gueules, l'entrée, le plat, le dessert et le pousse-café. Il voulait tout de Qhuinn et ne capitulerait jamais jusqu'à l'obtenir. Aussi, il se repoussa de toutes ses forces et darda un regard dur sur lui:

- Je ne suis pas un jouet, Q. Tu n'as pas eu ton compte et donc tu me veux? Désolé mais … ça ne marche pas comme ça.

Il se retourna et mit la main sur la poignée pour sortir mais le brun fut plus rapide et le coinça à nouveau contre la porte, mais de face cette fois. Il lova ensuite son corps au sien et murmura dans son oreille:

- Tout à l'heure, je n'ai même pas commencé. Tu veux tout savoir, Blay? Je n'étais même pas dur … Mais toi, regarde dans quel état tu me mets …

Pour illustrer son propos, il ondula des hanches contre les fesses du roux et celui-ci put se rendre compte de l'étendue de son désir pour lui, malgré leurs deux pantalons qui les séparaient encore. Blay ne put s'empêcher de gémir en le sentant à l'endroit exact où il le voulait, avouant par là sa défaite. Son _pyrocant_ glissa un bras autour de sa taille tandis que l'autre allait au bouton de son pantalon de cuir que sa main expérimentée détacha d'un mouvement bref. N'ayant pas besoin d'autre invitation que le mouvement incontrôlé des hanches que donna Blay dans le vide, celle-ci s'enroula autour de sa hampe, le faisant souffler comme une bête.

- Et ça, c'est pour moi, Blay. Je sais qu'il ne te fait pas autant d'effets. Ça, c'est à moi. Pour moi. Uniquement pour moi. Dis-le.

Tout en disant cela, il se mit à aller et venir sur sa queue, en mouvements durs. Blay, les mains appuyées de part et d'autre de sa tête, le front collé au bois de la porte, crut devenir fou sous l'effet. Qhuinn était un véritable Dieu du sexe et il lui offrait une démonstration complète de son talent, le tuant complètement. Bien sûr qu'il ne serait jamais aussi attisé qu'il ne l'était en ce moment-même par Saxton. Jamais ce ne serait possible. Car il n'y avait qu'un mâle qui comptait. Et c'était celui qui le torturait là, de suite.

- Tu es à moi, Blay. Et je vais te le prouver, pendant les prochaines heures. Pour que plus jamais tu ne puisses dire le contraire.

Les mots de son _pyrocant_, son mouvement sur sa virilité et la chaleur de son corps contre le sien rendaient le roux complètement dingue. Il ne pouvait plus s'échapper. Il avait étalé ses cartes et avait perdu. Parce qu'à ce jeu-là, Qhuinn était bien trop fort pour lui. Aussi, il ondula des hanches pour amplifier le mouvement, se sentant déjà si près du précipice.

- Mon Dieu, regarde-toi, Blay. Tu es si proche...

Le brun avait posé la tête sur son épaule et regardait la torture qu'il appliquait sur sa queue. Il n'avait pas besoin de regarder pour savoir à quel point il était proche. Il le sentait à ses bourses qui se contractaient et ses mouvements qui devenaient erratiques. Il était si près de la délivrance qu'il parvenait à peine à retrouver un souffle.

- Bordel, regarde-toi, Blay. Regarde-moi. Regarde-moi pendant que je te fais du bien.

Obéissant comme la poupée articulée qu'il était dans les bras de Qhuinn, Blay baissa les yeux et vit la main de Qhuinn pomper sur lui, l'enserrant dans un étau de plaisir comme il n'en avait connu qu'une fois, de la bouche de cette même personne. Il ne lui fallut que cette vision et celle de la main de son _pyrocant_ pour exploser en longs jets, sur son ventre, la porte devant lui et la main de son ami, tout en criant son nom.

Quand il sentit son _pyrocant_ exploser, Qhuinn dut fermer les yeux pour ne pas en faire de même. Mais il ne voulait pas venir comme ça. Non, il voulait venir en Blay. Sa rage n'était toujours pas rassasiée et il voulait que son mâle hurle qu'il lui appartenait. Pendant qu'il le prenait, de préférence. Il voulait le marquer, de toutes les manières possibles. Le revendiquer comme sien, car c'était bien ce qu'il était. Et surtout, il voulait que Saxton flaire l'avertissement, quand Blay approcherait à moins de dix mètres. Il n'avait pas supporté les mots de son ami, la désinvolture avec laquelle il les avait prononcés, son flegme quant à la scène à laquelle il avait assisté. Qhuinn s'était attendu à le voir détruit et il semblait calme et résigné. Comme s'il savait que ça arriverait. Pendant qu'il faisait semblant de prendre son pied, le mâle qu'il aimait et cherchait à protéger des merdes qui faisaient sa vie prenait réellement son pied avec son putain de cousin. Bordel de merde, ça ne lui convenait pas. Mais alors pas du tout !

- Il t'attend, pas vrai ?

Mais Blay redescendait à peine de son orgasme et haletait toujours, les mains rivées sur la porte, la tête basse.

- Il est chez lui à attendre que tu reviennes? J'ai tort ? Réponds-moi, Blay. Il attend pour te baiser, non ?

Blay releva la tête et regarda par dessus son épaule, la respiration encore irrégulière.

- Oui.

Alors ça, il n'en était pas question ! Il n'allait pas laisser Blay partir rejoindre son cousin. C'était juste impensable. De toute façon, il lui avait promis de prendre des heures à lui montrer à quel point il lui appartenait. Il ne venait que de commencer.

Il tomba à genoux derrière son _pyrocant_ et descendit ses pantalon et boxer par la même occasion. Il sentit l'autre se tendre par la manoeuvre et sourit.

- Je t'ai promis de te prouver à quel point tu es à moi. Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'en avais fini avec toi ?

Il glissa ses mains le long des cuisses de Blay, toujours agenouillé derrière lui, ayant une vue magnifique sur le côté pile de son meilleur ami, en profitant plus que de raison. D'une main, il l'aida à se débarrasser de ses bottes de combat et de ses vêtements. De l'autre, il lui caressait la jambe. L'autre tremblait sous ses attentions et se laissait faire docilement, les mains toujours rivées au bois de la porte.

- Tu es magnifique … souffla-t-il tout contre la peau de son _pyrocant_, en appréciant tout particulièrement le grain doré.

N'y tenant plus, il empoigna ses fesses et darda sa langue à l'endroit tant convoité, humectant tout sur son passage. Blay gémit sous l'assaut, tremblant de tout son corps. Qhuinn faillit perdre la tête en goûtant son ami, monta sa main le long de sa jambe pour se saisir de sa virilité revenue au garde-à-vous grâce à ses bons soins.

- Regarde-moi ça … tu es de nouveau prêt pour moi.

Il ne s'attarda toutefois pas et récupéra sur le ventre de son _pyrocant_ ce qu'il avait laissé un peu plus tôt, en jouissant. Lentement, il remplaça sa langue par ses doigts trempés, préparant son ami pour ce qu'il comptait lui faire. Entrant un doigt en lui, il ne put qu'apprécier le long gémissement qui s'échappa de ses lèvres parfaites et la chaleur de son corps tout autour de lui. Il était tout bonnement parfait. Exactement comme il pensait qu'il le serait. A l'inverse de l'habitude, Qhuinn voulait prendre son temps et savourer, même si son érection devenait plus que douloureuse, toujours coincée dans son pantalon.

- Tu aimes ça, Blay ? Tu aimes ce que je te fais ?

Le roux n'était plus qu'halètements et gémissements, les poings serrés contre la porte, ses jambes tremblant sous les assauts du brun.

- Est-ce qu'il te fait autant de bien que je t'en fais ?

- Je … je …

- Dis-moi, Blay. Dis-moi que tu m'appartiens …

Mais son ami ne parvenait plus à aligner deux mots cohérents, il se contentait de ressentir. D'un coup, Qhuinn ressortit ses doigts et se releva, déterminé. S'il voulait prouver à son _pyrocant_ qu'il était à lui, il voulait que celui-ci le regarde droit dans les yeux quand il allait le prendre. Il le retourna donc et put apprécier la longueur de Blay fièrement dressée, tapant contre son nombril, imposante et luisante. Bordel, il rêvait de le prendre dans sa bouche, là de suite. Mais il ne pouvait tarder plus. Sa propre queue réclamait de l'attention et il ne tiendrait pas bien longtemps, surtout si son ami explosait à nouveau devant lui. Il lui saisit la mâchoire et riva son regard dans le sien, embrumé de désir :

- Je veux que tu me regardes, Blay, quand je vais te prendre. Je veux que tu vois que c'est moi qui te donne du plaisir. Pas lui …

Son ami déglutit péniblement, les paupières lourdes de désir. Lentement, Qhuinn le saisit par la main et l'attira vers le lit où il le fit se coucher. Glissant un coussin sous ses fesses pour faciliter les choses, il se releva et le regarda, allongé, offert et magnifique. C'était comme un rêve devenu réalité. Plaçant un genou entre les jambes ouvertes de Blay, il demanda :

- Tu penses à lui ? Tu as envie d'aller le rejoindre ?

Les yeux rivés dans les siens, son mâle secoua la tête à la négative tout en se mordillant la lèvre, dans une attitude on ne pouvait plus sensuelle. Qhuinn n'y tint plus, il s'agenouilla et passa sa langue sur la longueur de Blay, le faisant gémir à nouveau. Il entra un doigt en lui, continuant à le préparer, tout en passant sa langue percée partout. Quand il sentit son_ pyrocant_ remuer, il releva la tête et vit qu'il avait empoigné sa virilité et se masturbait. Cette vision l'envoya presque instantanément sur orbite et il dut faire un effort pour détacher son regard du masque de plaisir que portait son mâle pour reprendre sa tâche.

- Qhuinn …

Il releva la tête en entendant le murmure suppliant de Blay et lui sourit pour lui prouver qu'il avait toute son attention:

- Prends-moi.

- Je veux te l'entendre dire, Blay.

- Jamais.

Il passa une nouvelle fois sa langue sur lui, la faisant courir de son entrée, passant par ses bourses et remontant toute sa virilité, faisant bien glisser sa boule en fer de son piercing, sachant l'effet que cela avait sur son ami. Celui-ci se tortilla sous l'assaut, les yeux fermés, le corps tremblant.

- Dis-le moi, Blay.

- Non …

N'y tenant définitivement plus, il glissa entre les jambes de son _pyrocant_ et se présenta à son entrée. L'autre retint sa respiration mais il n'alla pas plus loin. Le roux ouvrit les yeux et l'interrogea du regard.

- Regarde-moi au moins. Je refuse que tu t'imagines avec lui.

Blay rit doucement, perturbant Qhuinn.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Ca ne risque pas d'arriver ça.

- Comment ça ?

- Parce que c'est toi que j'imagine quand je suis avec lui.

Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour se lancer et il entra un peu jusqu'à ce que Blay se tende sous l'intrusion. Il attendit quelques instants que la tension de son ami se relâche et avança encore, doucement.

- Qhuinn?

- Hum?

- Viens entièrement.

- Je vais te faire mal …

- Viens …

D'un coup sec, il s'empala dans la chaleur de son _pyrocant_ et laissa échapper un râle de plaisir.

- Oh bon sang, _nallum_, tu es si … parfait.

En entendant ces mots, la fragance de mâle dédié de Blay explosa littéralement, s'alliant à celle de Qhuinn qui sortait par vagues de sa peau. Désormais, le roux portait l'odeur de son _pyrocant_ partout, aussi bien dehors que dedans, ce qui combla autant le brun que de le posséder. Il le marquait comme sien, pour que tous sachent à qui il appartenait. Laissant son mâle s'habituer à lui, Qhuinn redressa la tête et riva son regard dépareillé dans le sien, où perlaient quelques larmes.

- Je te fais mal ?

- Tu m'as appelé "_nallum_" …

Qhuinn acquiesça et Blay bougea des hanches pour lui signifier qu'il était prêt à plus. Le brun attrapa ses mains et les leva de part et d'autre de sa tête avant d'entamer un mouvement contrôlé de va-et-vients en lui. Son mâle murmura son nom, comme un chant, et jeta la tête sur le côté, l'invitant clairement à prendre sa veine. Alors que ses canines déjà bien sorties par ce qu'il se passait dans cette chambre le brûlaient de soif, il envisagea vraiment de le faire. Quand il plongea vers le cou de son _pyrocant_ tout en continuant à plonger en lui, on tambourina à la porte, violemment:

- HEY, QHUINN, T'ES LA DEDANS ?

Il se stoppa net et regarda Blay qui était toujours à "sa merci". Et bien entendu, il envisagea de ne pas répondre et de laisser Butch s'en aller pour continuer ce qu'il avait entrepris. Sauf qu'on ne bernait pas le flic aussi facilement:

- Wrath nous convoque tous dans son bureau. Donc on vous attend tous les deux dans 5 minutes, okay ?

Blay ferma les yeux, soupirant sa frustration tandis que Qhuinn grognait son approbation et sortait de lui délicatement. Ils entendirent le vampire rire derrière la porte avant de s'éloigner. Quand Blay se redressa, le brun se planta devant lui et saisit son visage dans ses deux mains:

- Je t'ai fait une promesse, B. Elle est juste remise à plus tard. Alors ne t'éloigne pas trop, tu veux?

Son _pyrocant_ rougit honteusement et acquiesça, avant de déposer un baiser aérien sur ses lèvres et de se défaire de sa prise pour récupérer ses vêtements restés près de la porte. Qhuinn le détailla du regard tandis qu'il s'abaissait pour les prendre un à un et sa virilité se réveilla d'un coup, voulant saisir sa chance. Après tout, 5 minutes, c'était plus que jouable. Il se plaça derrière Blay, collant son corps au sien, marquant clairement ses intentions.

- Qhuinn, on nous attend …

- Il a dit "5 minutes". J'ai tout un tas de choses en tête qu'on peut faire en 5 minutes.

- Et que j'adorerais découvrir.

Il se dirigea à nouveau à l'intérieur de Blay et s'enfonça en lui d'un coup cette fois. Blay s'accrocha à la commode, criant son nom. Il avait souhaité que les choses se passent calmement mais il n'avait plus le temps d'y aller doucement maintenant. Il se mit à le marteler durement, sentant les épices sombres émaner de sa peau par vagues, cherchant à marquer son meilleur ami de plus en plus fort. Les hanches du roux vinrent à la rencontre des siennes, l'allumant d'autant plus. Alors qu'il empoignait la virilité de Blay, sachant parfaitement qu'il ne tiendrait pas plus, tout comme son _pyrocant_, on frappa de nouveau au battant de la porte.

- HEY, LES GAMINS, VOUS SORTEZ DE LA ET PRESTO, OKAY ? VOUS ÊTES PAS LES SEULS A AVOIR ÉTÉ INTERROMPUS !

- Putain mais c'est pas possible !

Blay rit, la tête appuyée sur ses mains, posées sur la commode et Qhuinn se retira en grommelant, toujours au sommet de sa forme.

- ALLEZ, QHUINNY-BOY, SORS DE LA ! TU LE BESOGNERAS PLUS TARD, TON PETIT BLAYLOCKOUNET !

Son mâle se retourna et s'appuya à la commode, lui offrant un sourire solaire, le réchauffant au plus profond de lui-même.

- Tu m'as fait une promesse. Je ferais en sorte que tu la tiennes.

- Dans cette stupide baraque ? Ca me semble impossible !

- Arrête de râler et allons-y, les 5 minutes sont passées …

Le roux s'avança pour déposer un baiser avide sur ses lèvres puis ils se rhabillèrent rapidement, Qhuinn grommelant toujours et Blay riant. Quand ils ouvrirent la porte, ils trouvèrent Rhage les attendant, une sucette en bouche, un sourcil arqué :

- Alors, c'était bon ?

Qhuinn se tourna vers Blay qui était hilare et qui répondit :

- C'était pas mal. Dommage que tu ne sois pas entré, t'aurais pu en profiter.

Le brun écarquilla les yeux d'étonnement tandis que le roux lui fit un clin d'oeil et se mit en marche vers le bureau du roi, laissant les deux autres complètement abasourdis.


	8. You can't always get what you want

**Oui je sais, honte à moi ! Honte à moi qui ai mis presque un an à poster un nouveau chapitre de cette fiction. Mais voilà, je m'y suis remise ... Alors bonne lecture à tous, si vous êtes encore là ... **

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 7: You can't always get what you want<strong>

En entrant dans le bureau de Wrath, Blay était littéralement sur un petit nuage. Il avait fait le chemin jusque là en flottant, il en était sûr. Il chercha autour de lui les petits anges qui jouaient de la harpe et les petits coeurs volant dans les airs. Quand il croisa le regard de Qhuinn, celui-ci lui fit un clin d'oeil et lui offrit un sourire solaire, le rendant à nouveau totalement prêt pour lui. Il pourrait se faire facilement à cet état de félicité, à avoir le regard de son mâle posé sur lui, lui promettant mille choses cochonnes. Ouais, il pouvait facilement se faire à ça. Foutre Dieu, il y avait moins de 10 minutes, Qhuinn était en lui. En lui …

Bordel, ce que ça sonnait bien.

Il se positionna à côté de John, comme à son habitude, laissant de la place à son _pyrocant_ pour s'insérer entre eux deux, ce qu'il fit avec un sourire, sans le lâcher du regard. Bon sang, bien vite que cette réunion se termine et qu'ils reprennent là où ils s'étaient arrêtés. Alors que Rhage refermait la porte et se plaçait à son endroit habituel, tous les regards convergèrent vers eux. Il y eut quelques raclements de gorge, des oeillades et des murmures. Et Blay comprit. L'odeur de marquage. Oups …

Wrath releva les yeux de George qu'il caressait gentiment et remarqua :

- Bien, je vois qu'un des problèmes de cette fichue baraque est au moins résolu.

Il y eut un ricanement, provenant de Rhage, et d'autres commentaires murmurés puis Wrath tapa du poing sur la table et tourna son visage vers Qhuinn :

- Bon, gamin, quand je te dis de surveiller une femelle, c'est pas pour aller faire la bringue en boîte …

Qhuinn baissa les yeux, perdant immédiatement son sourire puis les releva et argua :

- Je sais que j'ai foiré, Monseigneur mais …

- Ne t'explique pas, fils. V nous a déjà raconté. Mais bordel, tu m'emmerdes !

Le brun baissa à nouveau les yeux, gêné et rageur à la fois d'avoir failli à sa tâche. S'il y avait bien une chose que Qhuinn prenait au sérieux, c'était son job dans la Confrérie. Que ce soit en tant qu'_Ahstrux Nohtrum_ de John ou en tant que soldat. Il détestait louper une mission. Mais il fallait bien reconnaître que pour le coup, ça avait été trop pour lui. Blay le savait. Wrath le savait. Toute la Confrérie aussi. Personne n'en ferait un drame. A part lui-même.

- D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, on a du pain sur la planche.

Tout le monde arrêta de parler dans son coin et porta son attention sur l'imposant Roi de la Race. Il pianota des doigts sur le bureau, semblant peser ses mots tout en regardant V qui acquiesça subrepticement. Blay arqua un sourcil, certain d'être le seul à avoir noté cet échange silencieux quand Wrath reprit la parole:

- La priorité est de retrouver cette gamine. Ziha. Et de la rendre à sa mère. Et qu'on sache ce qu'il en est de Janhym, fils de Lohstrong.

Le roux sentit son _pyrocant _se tendre à ses côtés, à l'énonciation du nom de son aîné et tous les regards convergèrent à nouveau vers lui. Mais Wrath ne se démonta pas et continua :

- Vishous pense avoir localisé trois foyers de _lessers_. On va donc aller y faire un tour. Avant de vous y lancer tête baissée, plusieurs points importants. Le premier, Qhuinn, c'est que je te relève momentanément de tes fonctions d'_Ahstrux Nohtrum_. Tant qu'on a pas récupéré cette gamine, j'ai besoin de tout le monde opérationnel et concentré sur ce problème. Et _uniquement_ ce problème.

Blay vit Qhuinn pâlir un peu plus et demander :

- Il va sortir sans moi ?

Un sifflement offusqué vint de John qui se retourna sur son ami et signa :

_- Dis donc, je suis pas un gamin ! _

- Sorry, J-man, mais j'ai plus l'habitude de te voir courir les rues sans protection.

Alors que John offrait un doigt d'honneur à son meilleur pote, Phury, via le système de téléconférence, argua:

- Dis donc, ta Majesté, le poste d'_Ahstrux Nohtrum_, normalement, est à vie et sans possibilité d'y échapper, non ?

- Ouais, et alors ?

- Eh bien … je pense qu'au vu des Lois …

- Est-ce que j'ai une gueule à me soucier de ce que disent les Lois Anciennes, "_Primâle_"? demanda Wrath, revêche, rappelant par là à Phury ce qu'il avait fait lui-même pour contourner les dites lois dans son cas.

- Certes, certes, mais si la Vierge Scribe …

- Hey oh, j'ai pas dit que le gamin était libre. C'est une nécessité temporaire. Quand j'aurais besoin qu'il prenne soin du derrière de John à nouveau, je lui ferais signe, okay ?

Blay arqua un sourcil, se posant clairement des questions. Qu'est-ce qui motivait l'arrêt momentané des fonctions de Qhuinn? Après tout, aller dans un repère de _lessers _et tout péter, le brun pouvait le faire tout en veillant sur John puisque c'était déjà ce qu'il faisait jour après jour. Wrath avait une autre idée derrière la tête et le roux devait reconnaître que toute cette histoire ne lui plaisait guère. Il aurait préféré que Phury continue à exposer son point de vue. Malheureusement, le guerrier à la chevelure tricolore n'était pas suicidaire au point d'énerver le Roi.

- Deuxième point important, on ne va pas dans ces repères pour faire tout exploser et tuer tout le monde. Ce sont des missions de reconnaissance. Je sais que ces raclures méritent la mort mais d'abord, on doit se concentrer pour retrouver la gamine.

Il y eut quelques murmures de désapprobation, très vite suivis par le silence total. Wrath soupira un bon coup et finit:

- Voici donc les équipes de ce soir: Rhage, Blay et Xhex, vous prendrez le repère numéro 1.

Aussitôt, John se mit à signer qu'il était impossible que sa _shellane_ sorte sans lui et Qhuinn se tendit à l'extrême, prêt à argumenter quand Wrath battit l'air de son énorme main, franchement emmerdé maintenant:

- Et avant que les remarques ne fusent : OUI, je sépare les couples. La situation est déjà bien assez compliquée sans qu'on mêle les sentiments à ça.

Alors que leur meilleur pote continuait à signer son argumentation pour personne en particulier, Qhuinn se tourna vers Blay et lui offrit un regard hanté, y mettant toute sa peur et sa désapprobation. Le roux lui murmura un "Ca va aller, promis" qui ne sembla pas le rassurer une seule seconde quand Wrath balaya le sujet d'un coup.

- Bon, on va pas tergiverser pendant des heures. Je suis le Roi, je décide. Deuxième équipe, John, Butch et Z. Repère numéro 2.

John adressa à ses amis un regard interrogatif pendant que tous les autres piaillaient dans tous les coins, un peu perdus:

- Vous êtes pires que des concierges, bordel de merde ! Vous pouvez arrêter de jacasser dans tous les sens et m'écouter ouais ? Dernière équipe: V, Payne et Qhuinn. Celui qui râle parce que j'ai mis les jumeaux ensemble adressent leurs gueulantes à Vishous. Maintenant, au travail mes Frères. Vous avez deux heures avant l'aube pour aller voir tout ça.

D'un geste de la main, en maugréant, ils les congédia tous. Blay se retourna vers Qhuinn pour lui offrir un sourire qu'il voulait rassurant mais il vit que son _pyrocant_ était littéralement verdâtre. Il lui agrippa les épaules tandis que lentement, toujours en papotant, les guerriers sortaient de la pièce:

- Tout va bien se passer, Qhuinn. On a déjà combattu séparément.

Le brun prit un air boudeur:

- Mais c'était pas pareil.

- Je serais prudent. Et toi aussi. Tout …

- … va bien se passer. Oui, tu me l'as déjà dit.

- Alors arrête de râler et fais ton job. Je te rejoins pour le Premier Repas.

Tandis qu'il amorçait un mouvement pour partir, Qhuinn se saisit de son poignet et plongea son regard vairon dans le sien. Ils restèrent quelques secondes sans rien se dire, s'évaluant des yeux. Puis le brun murmura, déterminé:

- Si il est dans le repère où tu vas …

Blay comprit immédiatement de qui il voulait parler et acquiesça, ne le laissant pas continuer. Ca lui coûtait de faire cette promesse mais il devait le faire, pour son mâle, pour qu'il puisse faire la paix avec cette partie de sa vie. S'il y avait une chance que ça arrive, il devait faire ça pour Qhuinn. Il le lui devait.

- Je sais, Q. Je le protège et le ramène.

- Merci.

Le brun esquissa un mouvement pour l'embrasser, un peu hésitant. Il devait se dire que Blay n'aimait pas les démonstrations d'affection en public. Ce qui était le cas. Mais ça ne s'appliquait pas à tout ce qui se passait avec Qhuinn. Rien de l'histoire qu'il partageait avec Qhuinn n'entrait dans le "moule" de l'idée que Blay se faisait d'un couple d'ailleurs. Et ce baiser, il le voulait autant que son _pyrocant_. Il en avait même besoin.

- Hey, Blay, tu peux finir vite fait tes adieux romantiques ? On a du boulot ! lâcha Rhage, dans un sourire goguenard, à la porte.

Qhuinn grogna littéralement et se détacha de lui sans prendre le temps de finir ce qu'il allait faire, laissant le roux un peu frustré. Celui-ci s'éloigna, à regret, sans lâcher son mâle des yeux. Lui faisant parvenir par son regard tout ce qu'il comptait faire dès qu'il rentrerait. Quand il lui tourna enfin le dos, il lâcha au guerrier blond, toujours appuyé dans l'encadrement de la porte:

- Dis donc Hollywood, on t'a payé combien pour me gâcher la vie?

- Non mais ça, je le fais gratos, Blaylockounet ! fit le blond en lui tapant sur l'épaule alors qu'il passait.

**XxXxX**

Vishous attendait dans la voiture que les deux autres embarquent. Et il était d'une humeur de chien. Cette fichue tête de mule de Roi avait refusé de laisser Payne une nuit de plus sur la touche. Bordel de merde, comme s'il lui était possible de faire son boulot correctement en prenant soin de sa soeur ! Il avait eu beau arguer, râler, menacer, rien n'y avait fait. Selon Wrath, la fille de la Vierge Scribe était avant tout une fabuleuse guerrière qui refusait de rester une seule minute de plus au manoir. Mais elle était sa foutue soeur, il venait de la retrouver et ne voulait prendre aucun risque de la perdre dans les prochains siècles. Putain, le célèbre Roi de la Race le faisait royalement chier !

Heureusement, il avait réussi à négocier d'avoir la femelle dans son "équipe". Il avait été intraitable. S'il devait faire ça, ce soir, il le ferait avec Payne à ses côtés. C'était ça où ils allaient tous se faire foutre. Wrath avait cédé, sachant qu'il n'obtiendrait pas mieux de lui.

L'accord avait été tacite entre eux. Il lui fournissait les infos qu'il avait glânées sur Sehrena et, après lui avoir expliqué les tenants et les aboutissants, le Roi avait accepté de la fermer. De laisser Qhuinn suivre sa route. Vishous, grâce à son QI d'Einstein, n'avait tout de même pas été bête. Il n'avait donné qu'une partie des nouvelles concernant la rouquine. Gardant pour lui ce qui pouvait vraiment mettre Wrath en rogne. Il avait joué finement la partie et l'avait gagnée. Comme toutes celles qu'il jouait chaque jour, d'ailleurs. La seule partie qu'il n'avait jamais gagnée et qu'il ne gagnerait jamais car il n'étalait pas toutes ses cartes, c'était celle contre son pote, son coloc … Butch. Mais ça, c'était clairement une autre histoire et y penser le mettrait encore plus de mauvais poil. Autant donc éviter d'y repenser. Alors que Payne arriva, armée jusqu'aux dents, suivie de près par Qhuinn, il soupira un bon coup et sortit une roulée, histoire de rester un minimum calme. Quand sa soeur fut installée à ses côtés et que le gamin reclapait la porte arrière de l'Escalade, il alluma le moteur et sa roulée, prêt à filer.

Il savait qu'ils les emmenaient dans le "bon" repère, là où ils trouveraient ce qu'ils cherchaient. Là où ça allait voler et violemment en plus. C'était bien cela qui le minait. Parce que sa jumelle était réellement en danger. Mais il refusait qu'elle soit sur le terrain avec n'importe qui d'autre. Même avec le flic. Il ne faisait suffisamment confiance qu'à lui-même pour être auprès d'elle durant ses sorties. C'était une des clauses non-discutables qu'il avait établies avec Wrath. Le Roi borné voulait mettre sa soeur en rotation ? Très bien, mais jamais sans lui. Donc ce soir, il embarquait Payne dans une mission "suicide". Car là où ils allaient, ça allait péter. Et pas seulement en matière de bagarre et de balles qui fusent dans tous les sens. Vishous espérait bien trouver là-bas celui qui "dirigeait" Sehrena. C'était là qu'il avait localisé l'appel qu'elle avait passé. La mission était donc tout sauf une visite de courtoisie et il y avait fort à parier que le gamin allait morfler encore un bon coup. Il lui jeta un coup d'oeil via le rétroviseur alors qu'il engageait l'Escalade dans l'allée, sortant du garage. L'_Ahstrux Nohtrum_ de John Matthew souriait en regardant par la vitre, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Pas à dire, ce gamin en avait dans le pantalon. Il avait enfin eu les tripes de revendiquer son mâle, malgré sa trouille et les merdes qu'il avait dans la tête. Franchement, Vishous ne l'avait pas vue arriver celle-là. Qhuinn y était arrivé là où lui avait failli. Ce gamin avait vraiment grandi. Evolué. Et là, le guerrier aux yeux diamants allait le replonger dans son enfer personnel. Bordel de merde, le destin était vraiment une pute avec ce gars là. Mais ce n'était pas à lui d'en décider. Il fallait que Qhuinn en passe par là pour trouver enfin sa voie.

- Bon alors, qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

La voix suave de sa jumelle le tira hors de ses pensées et il se tourna rapidement sur elle, grognant:

- Comment ça, "qu'est-ce qu'on a?" ? On a rien, Payne. Je mène la barque et vous suivez mes instructions, okay ? D'ailleurs, tant que t'en parles, accordons nos violons ! Quand je vous dis de reculer, vous reculez, c'est bien clair? Si je vous dis "bougez", vous bougez. Je ne veux pas entendre de réclamations ni voir un acte de bravoure. Vous écoutez ce que je dis, point barre !

Il y eut un lourd silence dans l'habitacle et il se félicita d'avoir adopté une voix ferme. Autant régler les choses directement, qu'ils soient d'accord dès le départ. Et ils étaient visiblement les moins rebelles des Guerriers qu'il connaissait. Il remarqua dans le rétroviseur que Qhuinn avait porté son regard sur lui, interrogatif quand un rire cristallin résonna dans la voiture. Il tourna son attention sur Payne, qui riait sur le siège à côté de lui.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives?

- Comment ça, "qu'est-ce qui m'arrive" ? J'espère que c'est une blague ! Tu t'entends ?

- Quoi ? grogna-t-il, sentant l'énervement prendre le dessus sur le reste.

- Tu te prends pour quoi ? Le Roi à la place du Roi ? On est tous des guerriers, Vishous. Je ne vois pas pourquoi on t'obéirait !

- Peut-être parce que c'est moi le responsable de cette joyeuse équipée ?

- Et qui a décidé ça ?

Okay, il était royalement hors de lui maintenant. Sa soeur n'allait pas lui faciliter la tâche. Comme s'il ne l'avait pas prévu …

- Moi.

- Alors c'est facile, moi je décide que c'est moi la responsable de l'aventure.

- Payne, ne me chauffe pas …

- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me frapper? M'obliger à me taire? Tu crois sérieusement que je suis comme les autres? Que tu m'impressionnes ?

Vishous tira sur sa roulée frénétiquement, tout en tournant à un carrefour, hors de lui. Sa jumelle était insupportablement têtue. Comme Wrath. C'était bien sa veine d'être entouré de têtes brûlées.

- Et puis si on demandait au gamin ce qu'il en pense ?

Elle se retourna sur son siège pour s'adresser à Qhuinn:

- T'en penses quoi ? Tu penses qu'on doit lui obéir aveuglément?

Le brun passa son regard d'un jumeau à l'autre, un peu perplexe et croisa le regard de V dans le rétroviseur. Il déglutit péniblement, visiblement embêté d'être pris entre eux deux.

- Je pense que … aheum … c'est un Frère après tout. Il sait mieux que nous ce qu'il faut faire … On devrait l'écouter.

Payne fusilla le petit du regard puis se retourna sur Vishous et souffla.

- Okay, visiblement il est bien dressé. On fera comme t'as dit !

Alors que V tirait une nouvelle bouffée, il sourit en regardant la route. Il n'avait qu'une tête brûlée sur deux, finalement. Ca allégeait déjà sa charge, non ? Et peu importe que ce ne soit que parce que le gamin avait la trouille de lui. Après tout, il adorait ça !

Quand la voiture s'arrêta, Qhuinn sauta rapidement, trop heureux de passer enfin à l'action. Car durant tout le chemin, il n'avait pu détourner ses pensées de Blay, de ce qui s'était passé avec son merveilleux _pyrocant_ dans sa chambre, de ce qu'il n'aurait jamais du faire. Il voulait éloigner Blay et venait de l'attacher à lui de la plus pure façon qu'il soit. Et bordel, il adorait ça. Le regard azur du roux sur lui, son sourire lumineux quand leurs yeux se croisaient, la douce sérénité qui émanait de lui. Tout, il aimait chaque partie de cela. C'était forcément ça qu'on appelait le bonheur. Et il pourrait tout à fait s'y faire facilement. Si seulement … Si seulement il n'était pas une putain d'erreur de la nature. Si seulement Janhym n'était pas réapparu en théorie dans sa vie. Si seulement il avait droit à ce bonheur. Mais avec des "Si", il mettait Caldie en bouteille. Et il était bien clair qu'il n'en était pas capable. Pourtant, il restait faible. Il voulait tellement Blay. Il voulait tellement l'avoir pour lui. C'était horriblement égoïste mais il n'en pouvait rien, son coeur parlait pour lui. En bref, il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il allait faire. Car voir le sourire heureux de Blay valait tous les risques du monde. Le voir gémir sous lui pendant qu'il le faisait sien n'avait pas de prix. Et s'ils étaient plus forts à deux ? Et s'ils pouvaient vaincre les problèmes à deux? Et s'il leur laissait une chance? Et encore des "si" … Il secoua la tête et regarda la maison devant laquelle ils s'était arrêtés. Vishous et sa jumelle vinrent se planter devant lui, mettant fin à son flot de pensées.

- Bon, voilà le topo: on fait le tour, on regarde si c'est occupé. S'il n'y a personne, on entre. Sinon, on regarde et on capte un maximum d'infos, okay ? Pas de gestes héroïques et encore moins kamikazes à la "Laissez-moi vous montrer comme mes couilles sont grosses", c'est bien clair?

Le guerrier aux yeux de diamant ne blaguait pas. Ils devaient lui obéir. Même s'il était bien acquis qu'ils n'en avaient aucun des deux envie, malgré ce qu'il avait dit dans la voiture. Il vivait depuis suffisamment de temps au Manoir de la Confrérie que pour savoir qu'on ne contrariait pas V. En aucun cas. A moins de vouloir se prendre une ronde de torgnoles. Or, même si ça l'aiderait certainement à se remettre les idées en place, il n'était pas vraiment preneur. Il entendit Payne marmonner quelque chose à propos de ne pas avoir de couilles mais que lui, V, avait le melon mais elle finit par acquiescer, tout comme lui.

- Allons-y !

Ils se faufilèrent silencieusement par le côté de la maison, souhaitant entrer le plus discrètement possible. Qhuinn força son esprit à rester concentré sur la tâche en cours et non sur le roux qui hantait toutes ses pensées. Pourvu qu'il aille bien … Quand Vishous dégaina son Beretta, il l'imita, souhaitant être paré pour toute éventualité. Ils contournèrent la maison tout en se jaugeant du regard et V leur indiqua de rester en arrière tandis qu'il montait dans le porche et regardait par la fenêtre. Après quelques minutes d'observation, il leur fit signe d'approcher, ce qu'ils firent sans attendre. Quand ils arrivèrent à ses côtés, le guerrier aux yeux de diamant chuchota:

- Il n'y a rien, pas âme qui vive. On entre, on fait un tour du proprio et on se casse.

Qhuinn jeta un dernier coup d'oeil aux alentours alors que V désactivait l'alarme avant de pénétrer dans la maison. Tout était calme. Etrangement calme. Si ce lieu était bien un repaire de _lessers_, comment se faisait-il qu'aucun d'eux n'assure la sécurité du "bâtiment"? Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. C'était en tout cas ce que lui hurlait son instinct. Il pensa à Blay, de l'autre côté de la ville, dans un autre des foyers du Diable, comme les appelaient Butch. S'en sortait-il? Etait-il en danger ? Putain, Wrath avait vraiment foiré en séparant les couples! Comment était-il sensé se concentrer quand le mâle qu'il aimait risquait sa vie à des kilomètres de lui? Il secoua la tête et remit ses idées en place. Il ne devait pas penser à ça. Blay était un grand garçon et parviendrait parfaitement à être sauf. Il ne devait pas en douter. Sinon, il ne pourrait penser à rien d'autre et c'est sa vie qu'il risquerait. Ceci dit, celle-ci avait bien moins d'importance que celle de son _pyrocant_. Tant que le roux était sauf, c'était à peu près ce qui comptait. Il entra à la suite de V et Payne, lentement, un espèce de 6ème sens lui intimant de se casser de là et au plus vite. Pourtant, il continua, avançant dans le couloir sur ses gardes, étudiant les lieux du regard.

- Putain, ça pue le mort-vivant ici.

Effectivement, c'était le moins que l'on pouvait dire. Cette baraque appartenait bien à des _lessers_, aucun doute là-dessus. Quand Qhuinn passa à côté de Vishous pour entrer dans le "salon" qui aurait tout aussi bien pu s'appeler "salon de torture", il nota que le Frère avait les épaules contractées de tension. Lui aussi ressentait certainement ce besoin de quitter la place au plus vite. Pourtant, si c'était bien le cas, il n'en dit rien et continua son inspection. Le brun se racla la gorge et demanda:

- Qu'est-ce qu'on cherche exactement?

- En priorité, des traces de la gamine. Fouillez partout. Dans 5 minutes, on lève le camp.

Ils se séparèrent et quand il vit Payne monter à l'étage et V se diriger vers la cuisine, il choisit de prendre le sous-sol. A croire qu'il était assigné à la ronde des caves. Pas que ça le dérange mais bon … Toutefois, quand il arriva en bas des escaliers, il eut la surprise de sa vie.

- VISHOUS?

- Ouais?

- Je pense que tu veux voir ça …

Quand le guerrier aux yeux diamants s'arrêta derrière lui, sur la dernière marche et laissa échapper un juron, il se dit qu'il pensait exactement la même chose.

"_Putain de bordel de merde, fait chier"_

Car ici, dans cette cave, une chose était certaine, ils n'étaient pas dans un repaire de _lessers_. Loin de là. Des lits au sous-sol, de la nourriture, des armes pour se débarrasser des morts-vivants. Et surtout, une odeur persistante de vampires. Ils étaient au QG des Bâtards.

Trop cool !

Alors qu'il s'avançait pour se saisir d'une faux qui semblait particulièrement tranchante, il sentit la main de V se refermer sur son épaule pour le tirer en arrière.

- Allez, on décampe.

- Mais, V …

- Non, ça change la donne, amène-toi.

Sauf qu'ils tenaient là l'occasion d'en savoir plus sur cette bande d'allumés ! Comment Vishous pouvait-il choisir de fuir plutôt que de profiter de leur chance? Allant contre son avis, il continua à avancer jusqu'à prendre l'arme en main et la soupeser.

- Dis donc, gamin, tu te rappelles que quand je dis "Recule", tu recules?

- On ne va pas se casser comme des lâches maintenant qu'on a l'occasion de rêve d'en apprendre plus sur ces gars !

- Qhuinn, remballe tes arguments et remonte.

- Mais c'est quoi ton problème ?

- Mon putain de problème, c'est que je me balade avec un gosse et une tête brûlée qui n'en font qu'à leur tête et que ça commence sérieusement à me casser les bonbons ! Tu veux faire ton malin? Fais donc, espèce de connard insouciant ! Mais te plains pas après parce que t'es blessé !

Qhuinn resta statufié sur place devant l'air haineux qu'arborait maintenant le guerrier tatoué. Il reposa l'arme lentement, comme pour ne pas faire de geste brusque qui déclencherait un accès de fureur. Tout aussi doucement, il passa à côté du Frère qui le fusillait du regard et remonta l'escalier, un peu sonné. Arrivés au rez-de-chaussée, ils retrouvèrent Payne qui était redescendue et les regardait étonnée:

- J'ai entendu gueuler, ça va ?

- Ouais, on se casse d'ici.

Vishous sortit sans plus de cérémonie. Les deux autres échangèrent un regard de compréhension puis lui emboîtèrent le pas. Soudain, la fille de la Vierge Scribe s'arrêta et mit son bras en travers de la route de Qhuinn pour le stopper lui aussi.

- Attends, il y a quelque chose …

Elle entra dans une pièce au milieu du couloir et il la suivit, inquiet de la laisser seule. Elle se stoppa devant une table et regarda le petit coffret qui trônait sur la table.

- C'est là.

- Quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je … ce truc m'appelait.

Qhuinn arqua un sourcil puis l'écarta gentiment avant de se saisir de la petite boîte. Il l'ouvrit et y trouva une petite note, avec un médaillon. Il étudia le bijou dans ses mains et reconnut les armoiries de la famille de Sehrena. La chaîne était si petite qu'elle ne pouvait appartenir qu'à un enfant. A Ziha. Oh bordel … Il leva la note et lut à voix haute:

"_Ceci est un message pour le Roi Aveugle … _

… _KABOUM"_

Tournant un regard interloqué vers Payne, il eut un instant à l'esprit le visage de Blay lui souriant tendrement avant d'entendre le déclic et de sentir la déflagration.

**XxXxX**

Blay faisait le guet devant l'entrepôt où Rhage et Xhex étaient entrés une dizaine de minutes auparavant. La fin de nuit avait été relativement calme, le laissant planer tranquillement sur son petit nuage de bonheur. Dans quelques minutes, il retrouverait son mâle et finirait ce qu'ils avaient commencé. N'était-ce pas un programme du tonnerre, ça ? Bordel, il peinait vraiment à croire que Qhuinn et lui avaient enfin une histoire tangible. Qui se commençait dans une chambre, passait par une reconnaissance publique et se terminait encore dans une chambre. Son _pyrocant_ l'avait possédé. Pour de vrai. Pas comme dans un rêve. Et c'était encore meilleur que tout ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il ne tenait plus à l'idée de rentrer bientôt. Et d'en profiter pleinement. Des bruits de pas le sortirent de sa petite bulle rose où les oiseaux chantaient presque sur son épaule et il se retourna pour voir arriver Xhex et Rhage, tous deux l'oeil goguenard.

- Ca va, Blay ? On te dérange pas trop dans ton petit monde en rose? lâcha Hollywood en lui tapant allègrement sur l'épaule, dans ce qu'il croyait être "une petite tape amicale".

- Pardon ? Je ne sais pas si t'es au courant, mais vu la puanteur environnante, c'est tout sauf le Paradis ici.

- T'aurais vu ton air béat quand on est arrivé … sans parler de ton empreinte émotionnelle ! renchérit Xhex, dans un sourire.

Alors que le roux allait rétorquer qu'ils se mêlent de leurs affaires, une explosion retentit à des kilomètres d'eux, perçant le silence de la nuit, leur clouant le bec à tous. L'entrepôt étant situé à l'extérieur de la ville, un peu en hauteur, ils purent voir l'éclair de lumière dans le ciel noir qui s'éteignit en quelques millièmes de seconde et la fumée commencer ensuite à s'échapper en volutes noires et sinistres.

- Oh bordel, c'était quoi ça ? demande Rhage, subjugué par le spectacle qui avait lieu bien loin d'où ils étaient.

- Une nuit normale à Caldie? suggéra Xhex en croisant les bras, comme si tout était tout à fait normal.

Blay, quant à lui, fronça les sourcils, clairement inquiet. Quelque chose clochait, il ne pouvait pas dire quoi. Au fond de lui-même, il ressentait un grand vide. Une place laissée vacante. Comme si quelqu'un qu'il aimait profondément venait de le quitter. Immédiatement, ses pensées s'envolèrent vers Qhuinn, en mission de son côté. Non, ce ne pouvait être lui. Il était avec Vishous et Payne. Il ne risquait rien. Il ne lui était rien arrivé. Bordel, il perdait complètement les pédales. Cette histoire de mâle dédié était vraiment une merde à gérer. Comment pouvait-il donc faire correctement son job quand il n'arrêtait pas de penser au merveilleux mâle qui avait disposé de son corps un peu plus tôt? Et surtout, à sa sécurité. Foutre Dieu, Qhuinn allait bien, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Il frotta sa poitrine, comme s'il pouvait par ce geste faire disparaître le trou béant qui se formait à la place de son coeur. C'était idiot. Complètement et terriblement idiot.

- Ca va, Blay ?

La shellane de John s'était retournée sur lui, inquiète à son tour. Elle devait très clairement percevoir son changement d'humeur. Quand il voulut parler, il se rendit compte que sa bouche était horriblement sèche et dut donc déglutir péniblement.

- Pas vraiment, non.

- Viens, rentrons. Il n'y a rien ici de toute façon.

Lorsqu'elle le saisit par le bras pour le forcer à bouger, il eut un frisson glacial qui lui remontait le dos. Non, décidément, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond …

Ils arrivèrent au manoir avec le Hummer de Qhuinn que Rhage avait emprunté pour l'occasion. Blay, à l'arrière, sentait toujours sa poitrine oppressée par une terreur qu'il ne s'expliquait pas. Surtout que quand ils arrivèrent dans le garage, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. Si quelque chose s'était passé, l'endroit aurait ressemblé à une ruche. Ni plus ni moins. Il fallait qu'il se calme, monte dans sa chambre, prenne une bonne douche pour attendre son mâle. Ensuite, il s'en tiendrait au programme de la "journée" qu'il avait concocté dans sa petite tête. Et tout irait bien. Alors qu'il sortait du Hummer, imité par les deux autres, ils virent l'Escalade de Vishous entrer à toute allure dans le garage et s'arrêter dans un crissement de pneus retentissant. Toute la théorie de Blay sur le fait que tout irait bien s'effondra d'un coup quand V fut le seul à sortir de la bagnole, l'air d'être monté sur ressorts.

- V?

- Aide-moi, Rhage. Putain de bordel de merde!

Blay sentit ses organes internes se liquéfier et resta figé sur place tandis que les deux Frères allaient à la porte arrière du 4x4 pour l'ouvrir rapidement. Il vit les yeux de Rhage s'écarquiller avant qu'il ne s'exclame:

- Putain mais que … ?!

Xhex se mit enfin en mouvement, rejoignant les deux mâles et arbora rapidement la même expression nerveuse qu'eux.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? demanda-t-elle de sa voix pourtant calme.

- Ce gamin … putain, ce gamin …

V semblait incapable de former une phrase cohérente et quand il sortit une de ses roulées du paquet qu'il avait en poche, Blay put voir qu'il tremblait comme un dingue. Le roux se sentit blêmir d'autant plus quand il tenta de continuer:

- Il a … putain …

- Il faut les bouger, maintenant ! ordonna Xhex tout en dégainant son portable.

Vishous et Rhage agirent d'un même geste quand le blond demanda:

- C'était vous, l'explosion ?

- Ouais …

L'estomac de Blay finit directement dans ses talons et il sentit son coeur s'arrêter. Voilà ce qui ne le lâchait pas depuis qu'il avait vu l'éclat de lumière. Qhuinn était dans cette foutue explosion. Comme son instinct lui avait soufflé. Oh merde … Soudain, Vishous sembla retrouver la parole et tandis qu'il se saisissait du blessé … attendez, où était Payne ?

- Ils étaient toujours à l'intérieur. J'ai entendu le déclic du détonateur et je me suis jeté à terre. J'étais persuadé qu'ils me suivaient mais … ils n'en ont fait qu'à leur tête ! Satanés têtes de mules !

- Mais comment …

- Au moment où ça a explosé, j'ai vu Qhuinn, en feu, passer par la fenêtre, la brisant en mille morceaux. Je me suis approché pour éteindre les flammes avec mon pardessus quand j'ai vu qu'il était roulé en boule. Sur Payne. Pour la protéger.

- Putain …

- Oh merde …

Leurs yeux étaient toujours fixés vers l'intérieur du coffre de l'Escalade et Blay ne parvenait pas à forcer ses pieds à avancer. Il était figé, comme déjà mort à l'idée que Qhuinn … Non ! Ca ne pouvait pas être possible. Il récupérait seulement son meilleur ami, ils apprenaient à se découvrir pour de vrai. Et on allait lui enlever? Quel genre de sainteté pouvait lui faire ça ?

- Grâce à lui, elle n'a rien. Il a fait barrière de son corps pour qu'elle soit sauve. Putain, ce gamin …

Vishous se passa la main sur le visage, tenant toujours sa roulée fébrilement. Les deux autres hochèrent la tête et Blay se dit qu'il ferait peut-être mieux de s'asseoir avant de s'effondrer lamentablement. Xhex reprit ensuite les commandes, comme à son habitude:

- Vous avez prévenu Jane ?

Quand V acquiesça, elle s'avança vers le coffre et trancha:

- Allez, faut le bouger de là et l'emmener au bloc. Rhage, prends ses pieds!

- Attends !

Elle s'arrêta et tourna son regard interloqué vers Vishous, avant de grincer:

- Je pense qu'on perd des minutes précieuses, là.

- On doit les bouger tous les deux …

- Hein ?

- Depuis qu'ils sont retombés au sol, Payne le soigne avec sa lumière.

- Mais comment … ?

Blay ne put plus résister et tomba à genoux, les poings contre le béton, tentant de ne pas flancher. Payne le soignait. Ca voulait dire qu'il n'était pas mort. Merci Sainte Vierge Scribe, MERCI !

- Je ne sais pas comment elle fait mais elle le maintient en vie. Si on veut le déplacer, il faut la déplacer avec lui.

- Bien, allons-y alors !

Rhage sembla retrouver enfin ses esprits et se saisit de leurs jambes entrelacées pendant que la _shellane_ de John sautait dans le coffre pour s'occuper de leurs têtes. Soudain, V darda son regard diamant sur Blay:

- Hé, gamin, je sais que c'est t'en demander beaucoup là de suite, mais on va avoir besoin de toi. Tu peux tenir debout ?

Bien sûr qu'il pouvait se redresser pour aider à sauver son mâle. Il en avait même le devoir. Alors qu'il se relevait, une autre voiture fit son entrée dans le garage et John en sauta, littéralement, avant qu'elle ne soit parquée. Il se mit à signer à toute vitesse:

- "_Bordel, on a vu l'explosion, tout le monde va bien?_"

Question implicite: "_Est-ce que Xhex va bien?_". Puisque Blay avait perdu l'usage de la parole, il se contenta de diriger son regard de la voiture où les 3 autres étaient en train de manoeuvrer les deux corps enchevêtrés et que Xhex apparaissait sous le regard médusé de son _hellren_ qui n'avait, pour une fois, plus d'yeux pour elle. Il se précipita rapidement pour leur prêter main forte, suivi rapidement par Butch et Zadiste qui descendaient de la voiture au pas de course. Quand le cortège passa devant lui, toujours impuissant et perdu, il remarqua qu'en effet, les deux corps étaient bel et bien auréolés d'une lumière blanche. Ca aurait été magnifique à voir si la vie de son _pyrocant_ n'était pas en jeu, là tout de suite. Mécaniquement, il les suivit, les yeux accrochés au spectacle un peu surnaturel qui se déroulait devant lui. Soudain, Vishous jura et les autres s'arrêtèrent pour le regarder:

- Elle s'épuise ! Grouillez-vous, faut que Jane entre en jeu et VITE ! Allez !

Le coeur de Blay s'emballa d'autant plus et il suivit les autres au pas de course, priant de toutes ses forces la Vierge Scribe de lui laisser Qhuinn encore longtemps.

Trois heures plus tard, il se trouvait devant la porte de la salle d'opération d'où tout le monde était ressorti après avoir posé Qhuinn et Payne, à part Vishous. Rhage, Zadiste et Butch étaient remontés directement pour donner à Wrath les détails de leur sortie, demandant qu'on les prévienne de tout changement. Blay avait vu arriver Manello et Ehlena, presque en courant et ils étaient rentrés dans la pièce sans lui adresser une parole. Pas qu'il aurait voulu qu'ils fassent attention à lui. Pas du tout. Il préférait largement qu'ils se concentrent entièrement sur Qhuinn. Après la réunion qu'ils avaient eu avec le Roi sur l'explosion et ce qu'ils avaient découvert pendant la nuit, tous les Guerriers étaient redescendus pour attendre avec lui dans le couloir, silencieusement. Avec Wrath en tête de file. John n'avait pas quitté son côté, presque collé à lui, debout contre le mur du couloir, nerveux comme jamais. Blay regardait son pied taper à terre de manière répétitive. Xhex était aux côtés de son _hellren_, silencieuse elle aussi, fixant la porte d'un regard noir, comme si elle voulait lui péter la gueule. Une demi-heure plus tôt, Ehlena était enfin sortie du bloc pour leur assurer que la situation se stabilisait et qu'ils pouvaient tous aller se reposer. Jane était en train de soigner les brûlures de Qhuinn, Payne se reposait dans une des chambres annexes et ils étaient tous les deux, à priori, hors de danger. Un à un, les Guerriers étaient partis, rassurés, les laissant, John et lui, seuls. Ils ne parlèrent pas. Ils n'en avaient ni l'envie, ni le besoin. Blay était reconnaissant à John d'être resté, même s'il savait que c'était surtout parce que son ami s'inquiétait comme un dingue pour son _Ahstrux Nohtrum_. Le roux, quant à lui, ne parvenait qu'à ne rien ressentir. Ni peur, ni colère, ni impuissance. C'était comme si quelqu'un était venu lui voler son cerveau et avait laissé son crâne vide. Avec un seul mot dedans: Qhuinn. La vérité était qu'il ne voulait juste pas penser. Parce qu'alors, il aurait pu imaginer ce que pourrait être sa vie si Qhuinn n'en faisait pas partie. Et il ne supporterait pas ça. Il faisait donc le vide, inconsciemment. Comment pouvait-il passer de la félicité la plus merveilleuse qui soit à l'Enfer le plus total en quelques heures? Pourquoi ne pouvait-on pas les laisser tranquilles un jour ou deux? C'était comme si le destin s'acharnait sur eux, cherchant à les séparer coûte que coûte. Jusqu'à aller à peut-être prendre la vie de l'un deux. Blay secoua la tête, chassant ses mauvaises pensées. Il ne pouvait croire qu'on faisait tout pour les séparer. Comme s'ils ne devaient pas se retrouver. Jamais. Alors que lui, ça lui paraissait si naturel. Si … normal. Alors pourquoi fallait-il que le destin, la Vierge Scribe ou n'importe quelle instance supérieure se ligue contre eux?

De toute façon, les choses étaient claires pour lui. Qhuinn devait vivre. A tout prix. Car la vie sans lui ne valait pas la peine d'être vécue. Il serait même prêt à sacrifier ce qu'ils étaient en train de construire si on lui assurait que son _pyrocant_ aurait la vie sauve. Ouais, il était prêt à tous les sacrifices pour Qhuinn.

La porte devant lui s'ouvrit et Jane apparut.

- Blay ?

Il releva les yeux vers ceux de la doctoresse, en pleine détresse. Elle lui fit un pâle sourire:

- Tu veux le voir?

- Je peux ?

- Bien sûr.

Il se leva comme s'il était monté sur ressorts et la suivit à l'intérieur de la pièce. Elle le conduisit vers les chambres de repos et mit une main sur la poignée avant de se retourner vers lui, l'air grave:

- Il est dans un état sérieux. Je ne vais pas te mentir. Ses blessures sont graves et il ne doit la vie qu'à la médecine non-conventionnelle de Payne. Son corps est … brûlé atrocement.

Le roux blêmit et le docteur secoua la tête, confuse.

- Je ne veux pas te faire du mal, Blay. Je veux te préparer. Qhuinn vient vraiment d'y réchapper.

Il hocha la tête, incapable de formuler une phrase. Il aurait voulu demander si il était hors de danger. Mais il en était incapable. Peut-être qu'il était tout simplement incapable d'entendre la réponse, également. Jane sembla percevoir ses pensées car elle dit:

- On va tout faire pour le sauver Blay. Je t'en fais la promesse. Mais pour le moment, ses brûlures sont trop importantes que pour nous laisser le soigner. C'est pour ça qu'on l'a plongé dans le coma. Son corps doit être mis sur pause pour mieux se régénérer et l'empêcher de trop souffrir. Je ne peux pas te dire combien de temps cet état durera. Maintenant, ça va dépendre de lui. Mais tu peux lui parler. Non, tu DOIS lui parler. Parce qu'il t'entendra et il reviendra vers toi.

Blay acquiesça à nouveau, déglutissant si difficilement. Un coma ? Il avait espéré voir les jolis yeux vairons de son _pyrocant_ ce soir. Le voir éveillé aurait signifié tellement. Elle continua à le regarder, évaluant sa réaction puis demanda:

- Tu es prêt?

Il haussa les épaules. Etait-il prêt? Pas le moins du monde. Voulait-il voir Qhuinn? Plus que tout au monde. Alors une chose dans l'autre, il ne savait pas trop. Jane dut percevoir sa réaction car elle attendit encore un moment, sans rien dire. Puis, lentement, elle ouvrit la porte et le laissa avancer en premier. Il bougea d'un pas, comme un automate. Il n'avait pas vraiment décidé d'entrer, incapable de savoir s'il le pouvait ou non, mais il l'avait fait. Parce qu'il voulait voir son mâle. Mais à peine avait-il pénétré dans la pièce qu'il se statufia. Dans cette chambre aseptisée, aux murs épurés, dans le bruit des machines qui vérifiaient ses constantes à tout instant, Qhuinn reposait sur le lit, incroyablement immobile, lui qui était si intenable habituellement. Et sa peau … sa magnifique peau dorée était ravagée. Doc Jane n'avait pas menti. Il était brûlé atrocement. Quand il entendit le clic de la porte qui se refermait, il comprit que le médecin venait de lui laisser un peu d'intimité avec son _pyrocant_. Il aurait du lui en être reconnaissant mais en fait, il balisait. Et si Qhuinn avait un problème ? Elle ne pouvait pas s'éloigner. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser là. Il voulut faire demi-tour pour la rappeler quand il entendit la respiration paisible de Qhuinn par-delà le bruit des machines. Evidemment, inconsciemment, il avait cherché à l'entendre. Cette respiration prouvait que le vampire qu'il aimait était toujours vivant. Toujours là quelque part. Il sentit son coeur se briser lentement et fit un pas vers lui. Parce qu'il ne pouvait être ailleurs. Il souffla un bon coup avant de forcer ses jambes à le porter jusqu'à côté du lit où reposait Qhuinn. Blay inspira plusieurs fois, s'intimant au calme, cherchant à ne pas craquer. Il devait être fort pour son ami, pour son mâle. Il devait tenir le coup. Mais le visage de Qhuinn était si abîmé … Comment pouvait-il rester là, à côté de lui, à le regarder ainsi, alors qu'il se sentait prêt à craquer ? Il ne pouvait pas lui parler, comme lui avait conseillé Jane parce qu'il avait la langue soudée au palais. Voir son mâle dans cet état le rendait fou. Il aurait voulu aller tuer celui qui était responsable de cela. Et peu importait qui cela pouvait être. Peu importait. Il aurait retourné la ville entière pour le retrouver. La porte s'ouvrit doucement et il parvint à détacher son regard du corps de Qhuinn qui n'était qu'une plaie énorme pour voir le docteur de la Confrérie et shellane de V s'approcher du lit et vérifier les constantes de son mâle. Il la regarda faire en silence, toujours bien incapable de parler. Quand elle eut fini, elle se recula un peu, leur laissant de l'espace mais sans sortir de la pièce pourtant. Blay comprit qu'elle attendait de voir sa réaction. Sauf qu'il était incapable de réagir, tout simplement.

- Blay, tu …

- Je sais. Je … , l'interrompit-il, retrouvant enfin sa voix.

Il ne voulait pas qu'elle lui fasse la morale. C'était déjà assez compliqué comme cela. Pourtant, qu'elle soit là le rassura déjà beaucoup. Il en profita pour lui poser quelques questions.

- Il … il a l'air si mal en point ! Ne peut-on rien faire pour … ?

Il ne pouvait pas finir sa phrase. Parler était déjà bien trop dur.

- J'ai fait tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir. On a bien entendu appelé Layla pour qu'elle le nourrisse mais …

Soudain, elle s'interrompit. Le grognement qu'il avait lâché et l'odeur de marquage l'empêchèrent de continuer. Elle recula d'un pas, sentant clairement la menace. Il s'excusa rapidement:

- Je suis désolé. J'ai du mal à canaliser cet aspect du couple.

- Pas de souci. Je comprends parfaitement et je suis plutôt habituée. Mais tu te doutes bien que, si tu veux que Qhuinn guérisse, tu vas devoir la laisser l'approcher ?

Blay baissa les yeux sur son _pyrocant_ qui semblait si paisible, endormi, alors que son corps n'était plus que souffrance.

- Je sais. Mais ça ne rend pas les choses plus faciles.

- J'imagine.

- Que … que puis-je faire pour qu'il me revienne ? demanda-t-il, la voix brisée.

- Tu dois lui parler. Lui donner envie de revenir. Il n'y a que lui qui peut prendre cette décision.

Il acquiesça de la tête, sans plus la regarder. Il n'y avait que Qhuinn qui comptait après tout. Et s'il fallait lui parler, il ferait tout pour y parvenir. Blay toussota doucement avant de lâcher dans un souffle:

- Alors … ? Tu voulais encore te faire remarquer, pas vrai ?

Il leva les yeux un moment vers Doc Jane pour la voir sourire gentiment et elle l'encouragea d'un mouvement de tête, silencieusement, comme pour ne pas l'interrompre.

- Tu trouvais certainement que l'attention n'était plus assez portée sur toi … alors t'as décidé de faire les choses en grand, hein ? Une explosion, rien que ça ?

Il s'approcha et prit la main du brun, la serrant doucement dans la sienne, en dépit de toutes les blessures qui ornaient désormais sa peau.

- Si tu voulais que je te remarque, il te suffisait de crier, ou de me dire un truc salaud. Une explosion, c'était un peu ostentatoire, tu ne penses pas?

Il était affreusement gêné de parler ainsi devant le médecin mais soudain, ça le frappa. Il ne pouvait pas perdre Qhuinn. Pas maintenant. Pas alors qu'il le retrouvait enfin. Et son _pyrocant_ lui échappait. Il était au seuil de la mort. Bien plus proche du point de non-retour qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Même cette nuit là, quand il avait été tabassé par la Garde d'honneur. Et c'était quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait accepter. Il ne se rendrait pas sans se battre. Il passa donc son autre main sur le visage tuméfié du mâle qu'il aimait plus que sa propre vie et soupira:

- Ecoute-moi bien, espèce d'idiot: tu ne vas pas partir. Tu ne vas pas me quitter. J'ai passé ma vie toute entière à t'attendre, bordel, alors tu ne vas pas fuir maintenant. Je le refuse.

Comme porté par sa voix, le brun inspira un grand coup, douloureusement, et laissa échapper ensuite un râle. Blay tressaillit de le voir ainsi et grimpa sur le lit à côté de lui, prenant bien soin de ne pas le toucher trop violemment. Ses deux mains se rivèrent au visage de Qhuinn, le tournant vers le sien. Il sentait les larmes grimper et les refoula à grande peine.

- Je veux 900 ans de plus. 900 ans avec toi. Ou même 100, si c'est tout ce qu'on me donne. Peu importe. J'en veux plus. En fait, je veux tout …

Il sentit ses émotions prendre le contrôle maintenant qu'il était si près du corps meurtri de son mâle mais il continua, incapable de s'arrêter désormais.

- En fait, je veux faire toutes ces choses avec toi que j'ai mises de côté ces derniers temps. Ou ces choses que j'ai toujours prises pour acquises. Je veux te mettre des coups de pieds aux fesses pour que tu ranges enfin le foutu bordel de ta chambre et je veux aussi jouer toute la nuit aux jeux vidéos avec toi. Je veux aussi t'attacher les mains pour que jamais, tu m'entends JAMAIS, tu ne rases tes magnifiques cheveux à nouveau. Tu sais, Q, je veux aller au Screamer et me bourrer la gueule en te regardant mater tout ce qui passe. Ouais, je veux bien faire ça aussi. Parce que ce qu'on a … j'aime ça.

Une larme solitaire coula sur sa joue tandis qu'il continuait :

- En fait, j'ai adoré chaque putain de moment passé en ta compagnie, Qhuinn. Même les moments où tu m'as royalement fait chier. J'ai tout adoré. Et je t'aime. Voilà, c'est dit. Je t'aime et je ne peux pas vivre sans toi.

Il entendit Doc Jane renifler, sursautant en se rappelant sa présence mais ne lâcha pas le visage tant adoré du brun entre ses mains. Il n'en avait pas tout à fait fini.

- Et je sais que t'es un putain de « Monsieur-Je-Sais-Tout-Tout-Tout-Sur-Tout » et que tu détestes que j'aie le dernier mot … Et en vérité, je souhaiterais plus que tout autre chose ne pas l'avoir en ce moment même … mais aujourd'hui, pourtant, je l'ai. J'ai enfin le dernier mot avec toi, bordel ! Je t'aime Qhuinn, fils de Lohstrong. Je t'aime bien plus qu'il n'est possible d'aimer quelqu'un. Je t'aime même plus que tu ne pourras jamais le concevoir.

Désormais, les larmes roulaient allègrement sur ses joues et il devait faire un effort considérable pour ne pas coucher sa tête sur le torse du brun et le serrer de tout son soûl.

- Alors maintenant, tu vas ouvrir tes putains de yeux magnifiques et me revenir. Tu as compris, sale égoïste ? Tu ne peux pas me laisser. Tu me dois de revenir. Et si tu décides d'être à nouveau une saleté d'enfoiré, j'accepterais. J'accepterais tout. Tant que tu me reviens, je suis prêt à tout encaisser. Te perdre, est inconcevable pour moi. Je préfère que tu me détestes plutôt que tu ne me quittes définitivement. Alors reviens … je t'en supplie.

Il entendit la porte se refermer, signe que le médecin venait de les laisser et il pleura ce qu'il avait à pleurer. En espérant que Qhuinn pouvait l'entendre. Et que pour une fois, il ne ferait pas le contraire de ce que Blay lui demandait.


	9. Tell me it's not over

**Chapitre 8: Tell me it's not over.**

Ca faisait 3 jours que Qhuinn était plongé dans un profond coma. Trois putains de longs jours. Blay avait tout essayé. Il avait parlé, il avait supplié, il avait hurlé, il s'était énervé, il avait pleuré … rien n'y avait fait. Son borné de meilleur pote ne daignait pas ouvrir ses fabuleux yeux dépareillés. Doc Jane se voulait rassurante, lui expliquant continuellement que c'était son corps qui se mettait sur pause pour mieux se régénérer. Et force lui était de constater que déjà, sa peau était bien moins marquée par endroits. Encore atrocement brûlée mais moins à vif. Malheureusement pour eux, le fait qu'il soit inconscient l'empêchait de prendre du sang. Le soir même de l'explosion, Wrath avait fait venir une Elue, Selena - La Vierge Scribe en soit louée - mais les lèvres de Qhuinn étaient restées inactives sur le poignet de la belle. Visiblement, tant qu'il ne serait pas sorti de cet état végétatif, cela ne servirait à rien de les faire venir. Même s'ils avaient réessayé les jours suivants, sans plus de succès. C'était un putain de cercle infernal puisque tant que le brun ne se nourrissait pas, il guérissait lentement. Blay était à deux doigts de se racler la tête au mur, histoire de calmer la douleur incessante de son mal de crâne. Ce dernier, persistant, ne le quittait pas depuis qu'il avait vu Qhuinn couché dans ce lit, inconscient. Quand la porte s'ouvrit derrière lui, mettant un terme à ses divagations mentales, il s'apprêta à lancer un nouveau round contre Doc Jane. Principalement, ces dernières heures, il lui reprochait d'avoir plongé son mâle dans le coma. Jusqu'alors, elle le prenait avec philosophie, mais il y avait fort à parier, connaissant la femelle et qui était son compagnon, que ça n'allait pas durer. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il savait qu'il était injuste et qu'elle avait certainement sauver la vie de Qhuinn en agissant ainsi. Mais il aurait accusé la terre entière pour se soulager de cette douleur qui ne le quittait plus.

Assis dans le fauteuil à côté du lit de son mâle, il tourna la tête vers la porte, hargneux déjà, prêt à attaquer. Sauf qu'au lieu de voir apparaître le médecin de la Confrérie, il découvrit Layla, dans sa robe indécemment transparente, se tordant les mains de nervosité.

- Messire Blaylock, bonsoir …

Il fallut toute la force qu'il restait en lui pour ne pas se lever et la coller au mur de la chambre. Mais Blay était avant tout un jeune homme bien élevé et sa mère aurait été consternée de le voir réagir ainsi. Aussi, il s'intima au calme, refoulant le grondement qui naissait au fond de sa gorge. Ce qu'il ne put empêcher, toutefois, fut l'odeur de marquage qui émana de sa peau.

La jolie Elue recula d'ailleurs sous l'assaut. Elle tritura d'autant plus ses mains et bégaya:

- Je … je suis désolée de vous importuner mais le Roi de la Race a fait appel à moi pour nourrir Qhuinn et je …

Cette fois, le grognement sortit avant qu'il ait eu l'occasion de le maîtriser et elle se tut sur le champ, contrite. Il frotta ses mains sur son jeans, cherchant à leur trouver une autre occupation que de s'enrouler autour du cou de la belle blonde. Il se leva, se martelant le crâne de formules de politesse. Bordel de merde, il avait envie de la massacrer!

- Veuillez m'excuser, Layla. Je suis un peu sous pression en ce moment.

C'était la litote euphémique du siècle, ni plus ni moins. Il était au bord du craquage mental. Mais le reconnaître n'aurait fait qu'aggraver les choses. Il préférait se voiler la face et se dire que tout allait bien se passer. Après tout, dans toute cette merde, autant appliquer la pensée positive.

La femelle se colla d'autant plus à la porte, ne sachant comment réagir. Il baissa la tête en forme de dévotion et réitéra ses excuses:

- Je ne contrôle pas encore ce truc de mâle dédié, j'en suis désolé.

- Je … je comprends. Je ne pensais pas à mal en venant ici et vous-même m'avez appelée l'autre fois pour …

- Je sais, Layla. Mais les choses … ont évolué quelque peu depuis la dernière fois.

Il s'interrompit en fronçant les sourcils. Pouvait-il dire que les choses avaient évolué ? Foutre Dieu, oui ! Il avait eu Qhuinn en lui. Même si ce ne fut qu'un bref instant trop vite interrompu par l'interruption des Frères. Son _pyrocant_ l'avait réclamé comme sien. Et l'avait pris de la plus merveilleuse des façons. Alors oui, il pouvait dire sans se tromper que les choses avaient évolué. La jeune femme fronça à son tour les sourcils puis son visage s'assombrit d'un coup, montrant qu'elle avait compris. Elle secoua longuement la tête, comme prise dans un monologue mental puis soupira mais ne dit rien. Mais cet éclat, qu'il identifia comme de la jalousie, disparut très vite et elle se recomposa un visage serein.

- Je comprends que vous soyez à cran, Messire. Après tout, il s'agit là de votre meilleur ami qui souffre dans ce lit d'hôpital.

"_C'est mon mâle !_" voulut rugir Blay, qui s'en empêcha in extremis. À la place, il secoua la tête et retourna se positionner auprès du lit, là où était sa place. L'Elue s'avança à son tour et s'arrêta prudemment au pied de la couche, les yeux rivés sur le brun endormi. Blay ne pouvait empêcher le venin de la jalousie courir dans ses veines à lui aussi et il se dit qu'ils avaient l'air malin, tous les deux, à soupirer d'amour en silence pour un gars qui ne devait finalement en aimer aucun des deux. Il s'arracha à la contemplation de la jolie blonde qui restait taiseuse et reporta son attention sur le visage tuméfié de Qhuinn. Après quelques minutes de silence absolu uniquement brisé par les bruits des monitos surveillant son mâle, il sursauta quand la voix de Layla s'éleva doucement:

- Il croit que je ne l'aime pas.

Incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit, il se contenta de garder le regard sur le mâle qu'il aimait plus que sa propre vie, priant pour quelle se taise. Parce qu'il savait sur quel chemin elle s'engageait et il ne voulait rien entendre.

- Il dit que je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui mais simplement de l'idée de l'amour lui-même.

Sachant qu'il devrait tôt ou tard prendre la parole, il se lança, essayant d'alléger la situation par une petite blague:

- Oui, Qhuinn a la fâcheuse tendance de croire qu'il sait tout mieux que les autres.

- Il croit que je finirais par rencontrer quelqu'un, mon véritable amour comme il l'appelle. Il dit qu'alors, je me détournerais de lui pour vivre ma vie...

C'était bien Qhuinn ça: croire que les autres l'oublieraient si facilement. Après tout, il avait fait la même chose avec lui.

- Mais il se trompe, vous savez. Je l'aime du plus profond de mon âme. Je le sens juste là ...

Blay ne put s'empêcher de la regarder tandis quelle désignait son cœur du doigt. Il baissa à nouveau les yeux, incapable de supporter l'amour qu'il voyait rayonner dans les yeux de l'Elue.

-Je l'aime et il dit qu'on doit être amis. Alors, j'accepte parce qu'au moins, ainsi, je suis près de lui.

Elle marqua une pause et le cœur de Blay se serra. N'était-ce pas exactement ce que le brun avait fait avec lui?

- Mais je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire cela, n'est-ce pas? Vous, mieux que quiconque, comprenez cela. Vous êtes le premier à avoir suivi ce chemin.

Blay sentit sa gorge se serrer et les larmes monter. C'était dur d'entendre le discours de Layla. Intenable même.

- Alors dites-moi, messire Blaylock, éclairez-moi. Comment fait-on pour passer à autre chose? Comment fait-on pour arrêter de l'aimer?

Il secoua la tête, un sourire sinistre sur le visage:

- On n'arrête pas de l'aimer, Layla. Quand il s'est insinué dans votre cœur, il y reste pour toujours.

- Mais alors... ?

- Alors ? On apprend à vivre avec la souffrance d'être rejeté et on tente de garder la tête haute, essayant de taire l'espoir que cela change un jour.

- Et cela fonctionne?

- Jamais. Mais il n'y a pas d'autres choix.

L'Elue recula d'un pas, douchée par ses mots et il soupira un bon coup, évacuant la peine que cela lui causait.

- Et pourtant, vous êtes encore là, à son chevet, à le veiller. En vérité, messire Blaylock, je vous le dis: vous êtes un véritable mâle de valeur et je vous admire. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais prendre congé ...

Elle se retourna, pour sortir, mais il l'appela, rivant son regard sur elle qui le gardait obstinément baissé:

- Layla?

- Oui, messire.

- Si ce n'est pas trop vous en demander, pourriez-vous essayer de le nourrir? Je ne supporte plus de le voir ainsi et vous êtes mon unique solution.

Elle sourit faiblement tout en revenant vers lui, relevant la manche de sa tunique:

- En vérité, je pense que cela ne changera rien, messire. Il ne reviendra pas pour moi, vous le savez.

Sur ces mots, elle mordit dans son poignet délicat et le porta aux lèvres sèches de Qhuinn. Le sang coula dans la bouche du brun mais rien ne se passa. Blay lâcha un soupir mais il ne savait pas si c'était un soupir de désolation ou de soulagement. Le sang de Layla ne ramènerait pas son _pyrocant_ mais alors, qui le ferait?

Vishous était assis dans le bureau du Roi, fumant tranquillement sa roulée. Wrath était parti voir la Vierge Scribe pour connaître l'attitude à avoir face au groupe des Bâtards. Le Roi aveugle aurait évidemment choisi de les tuer tous, un par un, en prenant bien soin de les faire souffrir avant. Mais il ne pouvait décider de cette offensive sans en parler à la Mère de la Race avant. Ouais, la foutue Mère de la Race qui était aussi et surtout la sienne d'ailleurs. Il aurait bien été lui demander lui-même, après tout. Histoire de passer un peu de temps "Maman-gamin" pour rattraper tout ce qu'ils avaient déjà perdu. Bordel, rien qu'à y penser, il avait envie de rire. Ou de se foutre la tête dans le micro-ondes. Quand la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Wrath, il finissait sa cigarette qu'il écrase rapido dans le cendrier.

- Putain, V, j'ai dit qu'on ne fumait pas dans ce foutu bureau.

- Et je t'ai dit que j'arrêterais de le faire quand Rhage arrêtera de suçoter ses tootsie pop.

- Vous me faites chier, c'est pas possible … fit l'énorme vampire en se laissant tomber sur son trône, derrière le bureau, George sur ses talons.

- Alors, comment s'est passée la rencontre avec Môman ? ironisa V, dans le fauteuil face au Roi.

Wrath soupira un bon coup, posant les mains sur le bureau pour déplacer les papiers qui se trouvaient devant lui.

- Comme toujours: en messages cryptés. Je n'ai pas appris grand chose si ce n'est qu'il faudra employer la négociation.

- La négociation ? demanda V, perplexe.

- Elle réfute mon idée de leur rendre la pareille. Ca pourrait être une explosion menée par les éradiqueurs. Elle veut qu'on cohabite, je pense.

- Avec ces crétins dégénérés ? Elle est encore plus dingue que je ne le pensais !

- Je sais que c'est ta mère et que tu peux te permettre des largeurs mais …

- On fait quoi alors? le coupa Vishous, ne souhaitant pas en entendre plus.

- On compose avec eux.

- Et on fait ça comment, Ta Majesté ?

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ?! On convoque une réunion et on avisera. Mais en attendant, on se repose. Après les événements de ces derniers jours, je pense que tout le monde est à cran et une bande de guerriers à cran, c'est prêt à se bouffer les uns les autres.

V se leva, conscient que le Roi venait de mettre un terme à leur petite réunion extraordinaire et secrète et s'apprêtait à sortir quand celui-ci le rappela:

- V?

- Ouais?

- Tu ne comptes toujours pas me dire ce qu'il en est pour Qhuinn ?

- Malheureusement, Ta Majesté, tu sais tout ce qu'i savoir. Le reste ne dépend pas de moi.

- Ok … Dis-moi juste une chose et tu pourras rejoindre ta shellane, mon Frère.

- Quoi ?

- Cette histoire ne va pas nous amener plus d'emmerdes qu'on en a déjà dans les pattes, rassure-moi.

- Allons, Wrath, on a choisi de se mettre la tête dans les emmerdes quand on a nommé ce gamin _Ahstrux Nohtrum _de John, tu le sais comme moi.

Contre toute attente, le Roi éclata de rire tout en le congédiant d'un signe de main. Quand il referma la porte, V espéra qu'il ne se trompait pas. Son instinct ne lui avait jamais failli et il souhaitait que ça reste ainsi cette fois encore.

Blay n'avait pas quitté des yeux la poitrine de Qhuinn qui se soulevait à intervalles réguliers pendant de longues heures. Il avait renoncé à lui parler, renoncé à l'engueuler, renoncé même à le toucher. A vrai dire, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Son mâle refusait de s'alimenter. Pour Doc Jane, c'était tout à fait normal. Son corps étant mis sur pause, il ne pouvait décider de boire et son réflexe d'alimentation quand il sentait le sang était tout aussi éteint que le reste. Pourtant, Blay savait qu'il s'agissait là de la seule solution pour qu'il guérisse vite. Après ces interminables jours à le veiller, le roux ne pouvait plus supporter de le voir ainsi. Bien sûr, le médecin avait été rassurante: il guérissait déjà bien plus vite qu'un humain, lequel aurait mis des mois à commencer à cicatriser. Certes, il voulait bien comprendre. Mais c'était encore trop lent. Et de plus, voir Qhuinn aussi calme, aussi impassible, le rendait complètement dingue. Le brun n'était jamais ainsi. Jamais. Même en dormant, il gesticulait, parlait, se retournait. Jamais Blay ne l'avait vu aussi … éteint. Mais c'était bien là le grand drame de cette histoire, pas vrai ? Ils avaient éteint son corps pour l'empêcher de souffrir et désormais, Qhuinn ne trouvait plus le moyen de revenir. Il n'était pas bête, il avait déjà lu des choses sur le coma et, comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il était allé faire des recherches sur internet ces dernières heures. Cet état pouvait durer des années. En vérité, il pouvait durer … pour toujours. C'était cette idée qui ne le quittait pas depuis des heures maintenant: Qhuinn pouvait ne jamais ré-ouvrir ses magnifiques yeux. Ce serait tout de même le comble s'il donnait raison à ses satanés parents et que Blay n'avait plus jamais l'occasion de regarder ces deux prunelles merveilleuses. Non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Qhuinn était un battant. Il n'allait pas se laisser mourir ainsi. C'était tout bonnement impensable. Il avait survécu à tout, au rejet, aux humiliations, à la Garde d'Honneur, à l'exclusion de sa famille. Le brun s'était relevé de tout. Parce qu'il était comme ça. Il ne se laissait pas démonter, malgré tout ce qu'on lui infligeait. Bordel, ce que Blay l'admirait pour ça. Jamais il n'aurait pu accepter d'être rejeté par ses parents, lui. Il n'arrivait déjà même pas à leur avouer ses préférences sexuelles. Et ils étaient dix mille fois plus tolérants que les parents de Qhuinn. Alors non, son meilleur ami n'allait pas renoncer, pas maintenant. Pas alors qu'ils avaient enfin quelque chose.

Blay se releva, fort de cette révélation. Qhuinn se réveillerait. Il trouverait le chemin pour lui revenir. Et sans plus y penser, il mordit dans son poignet et le plaça sur les lèvres tant adorées de son mâle, priant silencieusement pour qu'il boive.

Butch arriva en même temps que V à la réunion que Wrath avait convoquée avant la tombée de la nuit. Son coloc semblait tendu et détendu à la fois , offrant un contraste que le flic n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir. Sourire en coin vissé sur le visage et épaules contractées de tension. Bien sûr, avec la nouvelle qu'ils apportaient, il y avait de quoi être stressé. Et pourtant, c'était presque comme si cette info ravissait le guerrier aux yeux de diamant. Le flic secoua la tête, perplexe. Jamais V ne se serait réjoui d'un tel drame. Quand ils entrèrent dans le bureau du Roi, tout le monde était déjà là et ça jasait dans tous les coins. Et comme toujours, son coloc entra dans la pièce comme si elle lui appartenait, marchant droit devant lui malgré les énormes corps qui encombraient son chemin, allant droit au but.

- Wrath, on a un problème.

L'énorme Roi de la Race soupira et concentra toute son attention vers lui, malgré le bordel ambiant.

- Un de plus?

- Un civil vient d'appeler. Il s'est échappé d'un repère de _lessers_.

Immédiatement, les conversations se turent et toute l'attention se porta sur V qui ne quittait pas le souverain des yeux.

- Où est-il ?

- Il s'est réfugié chez le seul ami qu'il a dans la région.

- Y a-t-il une putain de chance que tu aies pu localiser son portable?

- Pas besoin, Ta Majesté. Le gamin est chez Saxton, fils de Tyhm.

Il y eu des chuchotements qui s'élevèrent dans toute la pièce et Butch put presque jurer avoir entendu Rhage médire: "_Dis donc, il ne rate pas un joli petit cul, Barbie Vampire_".

- VOS GUEULES ! hurla le Roi, rétablissant l'ordre d'un coup de poing sur la table.

Hollywood continua de pouffer discrètement dans son coin mais les deux guerriers qui menaient la conversation ne se laissèrent pas démonter.

- Eh bien, ce garçon est plein de surprises. Où est Blaylock?

De nouveaux chuchotements se firent entendre et V siffla, toujours aussi tendu:

- Au chevet de Qhuinn. Je ne pense pas qu'il l'ait quitté à part pour se doucher et manger un morceau.

- C'est bien mignon tout ça mais on est en guerre. Que quelqu'un aille me le chercher !

Il y eut une espèce de mouvement de foule, comme lors d'un concert de boys band mais ce fut finalement Butch, le plus proche de la porte, qui gagna le ticket pour aller chercher le roux.

Blay s'arrêta devant la porte de Saxton, soufflant un bon coup. Il n'avait pas, mais alors pas du tout, envie de revoir son ancien amant ce soir. En vérité, il n'avait pas envie de le revoir tout court. D'ailleurs, pouvait-il vraiment dire qu'il était son "ancien" amant ? Ils n'avaient pas mis un terme à leur relation, si cela en était vraiment une. Tout était un tel bordel dans cette histoire. La seule chose dont le roux était sûr, c'était qu'il aimait Qhuinn. Envers et contre tout. Même quand le mec le rejetait encore et encore. Il voulait Qhuinn, il ne voulait que lui. Aussi, ce soir, pour le bien de sa relation avec le brun, il devait parler à Sax. Lui expliquer. Régler les choses. Ce soir, il ne voulait penser qu'à Qhuinn, ne s'occuper que de lui. D'ailleurs, son meilleur ami avait besoin de lui. Enfin, de ça, il tentait de s'en convaincre, bien sûr. Quoiqu'il en soit, il devait parler à son amant. Pas que le blond serait surpris, bien loin de là. Il savait que ça arriverait plus tôt que tard. N'empêche, ce genre de conversations n'était jamais facile. Et Blay détestait les déchirements. Même si, pour sa part, cette histoire était morte dans l'oeuf avant d'avoir commencé, il n'en était pas de même pour l'avocat. Comment allait-il réagir?

- Dis donc, Blaylockounet, tu comptes frapper ou admirer cette supeeeerbe porte jusqu'à l'aube?

Le roux envisagea un moment de frapper son front contre le battant de la porte, énervé. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'on lui colle sans cesse Rhage dans son équipe ? En général, le mec était assez drôle mais pour le moment, il avait pris pour cible Blay et sa vie merdique, se faisant un malin plaisir pour en rigoler. Ce pour quoi le roux n'était pas encore tout à fait prêt. Pas quand Qhuinn était dans un coma dont personne ne savait quand il en sortirait, ni quand il était prêt à mettre un terme à une relation avec un mec vraiment chouette pour une histoire qui n'en était peut-être même pas vraiment une.

- Fous-lui la paix, Hollywood.

Heureusement, le Roi avait également décidé d'agrémenter l'équipe de John et Vishous, ce dernier venant à sa rescousse en arrivant derrière eux.

- Attends, on va assister aux Feux de l'amour en direct ! J'ai le droit de me réjouir !

- Ma vie n'a rien des Feux de l'amour ! grinça Blay, vraiment tendu maintenant.

- Bah, un peu quand même nan ? Toi, tu es comme Sharon, incapable de choisir entre Nicholas et Adam !

Le roux fit volte-face, serrant les poings pour contenir sa rage et le blond recula sous la force de son regard, levant les mains devant lui en signe de protection.

- Merci de me comparer à une femme, déjà. Et je sais parfaitement choisir entre deux mecs, merci.

Déjà, Rhage récupérait son air goguenard, baissa les mains et demanda, un sourire éclatant sur le visage:

- Ah ouais ? Et qui a ta préférence ? Barbie Saxton ou Qhuinny-boy ?

- A ce que sache, ce n'est pas tes affaires.

- Oh allez, tu peux le dire à moi ! De toute façon, je suis sûr que tu peux pas supporter non plus l'air affecté de Saxlope.

- Saxlope? demanda Blay en arquant un sourcil, un peu plus calme, incapable d'en vouloir à l'air bon enfant de Rhage quand il s'y mettait.

- Bah quoi ? Ca lui convient parfaitement, nan ? Et puis Qhuinny est d'accord avec moi !

- T'as parlé de Saxlo … Saxton avec Qhuinn ?

- Nan … T'as déjà vu le gars parler d'autre chose que de cul et de baston avec moi? Mais il a pas mal apprécié le nouveau surnom dont j'ai affublé ce cher Sax!

- Je pense que t'as dû mal entendre. Il ne t'aurait pas laissé te moquer de son cousin.

- Franchement, Blaylockounet, je trouve ça exceptionnel que tu sois le seul à ne pas voir que …

Il fut toutefois interrompu par la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrit sur Saxton, toujours aussi parfait que d'habitude, tiré à quatre épingles, un sourire radieux sur le visage quand il aperçut Blay.

- Blaylock, quel plaisir de te revoir ! Guerriers …, les salua-t-il, tour à tour.

Il se poussa de côté pour les laisser entrer, mettant ainsi fin à leur relation.

- Passez au salon, mon ami vous attend.

Les deux Frères et John suivirent le chemin indiqué par le bras tendu du blond et Blay voulut suivre mais il fut arrêté par la main de son amant sur son poignet.

- Peut-on discuter un moment ?

- Sax …

- Je sais que ce n'est pas le moment mais j'étais mort d'inquiétude.

Blay voulait esquiver. Il avait l'excuse toute fournie. Mais malheureusement, ce n'était pas ce qu'il était. Et il savait parfaitement que repousser cette conversation ne ferait que rendre les choses plus difficiles.

- Deux minutes. Je ne peux m'attarder plus sans soulever les moqueries des autres.

- Je prendrais ce que tu me donneras.

Il ne l'avait pas dit, ne l'avait peut-être même pas pensé mais Blay ne put qu'entendre le sous-entendu de sa phrase: "comme toujours". Il prendrait ce que le roux accepterait de lui donner, comme toujours. Celui-ci sentit son coeur se serrer à cette idée. Il n'était pas mieux que Qhuinn, quand il avait joué avec lui, en fait. Et dire que c'était exactement ce qu'il avait reproché à son meilleur ami. Quelle honte ! Il suivit son amant, puisque c'était ce qu'il était, dans une pièce annexe et referma la porte derrière lui, leur laissant ainsi de l'intimité.

- Blaylock, je t'ai promis d'être patient mais je dois reconnaître que tu mets mes nerfs à rude épreuve en ce moment ! attaqua Saxton, fuyant son regard, sans perdre la moindre seconde des deux minutes allouées.

- Sax …

Le blond leva la main devant lui pour l'arrêter, continuant sur sa lancée:

- Et je savais dans quoi je m'embarquais avant de le faire. Je ne regrette en rien ce choix, crois-moi. Etre avec toi, c'est … la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée …

Blay baissa les yeux, touché par les mots de son amant. Il ne devait pas se leurrer: certes, il avait Qhuinn pour le moment. Enfin, l'avait-il vraiment ? Il avait en tout cas l'illusion d'avoir Qhuinn à lui. Mais cela ne durerait pas. Qhuinn le rejetterait rapidement à sa place: celle des négligés. Ce club ultra select de gens que le brun ne baise pas. Bordel de merde, il ne pensait pas pouvoir reprendre cette vie. Il secoua la tête à ces pensées. Il ne devrait pas penser à Qhuinn dans un moment pareil. Saxton méritait qu'il lui consacre au moins 2 minutes à 100 % mais il ne pouvait rien y faire! Son _pyrocant_ n'avait toujours pas rouvert les yeux et il n'avait pas non plus bu son sang, comme il l'avait espéré. Quel idiot, comme s'il pouvait le faire revenir rien qu'avec le goût de lui. Il était vraiment un incorrigible romantique ! Comme si le fait de goûter son sang à lui allait donner à son meilleur ami l'envie de se battre pour revenir. Mais bon, bien sûr qu'il l'avait espéré. Bien sûr qu'il avait eu envie que ça suffise. Bien sûr qu'il avait cru que, comme un couple uni, c'était la solution. Quel débile, bon sang !

- Blaylock, tu es avec moi ?

Il releva la tête pour croiser les yeux gris inquiets de Saxton. Il n'était vraiment qu'un salaud. Pas mieux que Qhuinn, y avait pas à dire ! Il n'était même pas capable de se concentrer 30 secondes d'affilée sur le blond sans penser au brun.

- Je suis désolé, Sax … J'ai un tas de choses en tête et la guerre contre les lessers …

- Comment va Qhuinn ? l'interrompit son amant, montrant bien par là qu'il ne croyait pas une seconde sa fausse excuse pour son inattention.

- Je … que ? … il va bien. Je suppose.

Saxton eut un sourire entendu et haussa brièvement les épaules:

- Le Roi a cru bon de me prévenir de son état …

Sous-entendu plus que latent: "Puisque tu ne l'as pas fait toi-même".

- … c'est mon cousin, après tout.

Blay grimaça, les yeux baissés, comme un enfant que sa mère était en train de punir.

- Une explosion et il sauve la vie de la fille de la Vierge Scribe. Il a toujours eu son côté si héroïque …

- Qhuinn, ce héros, c'est tout à fait ça, ouais! ironisa Blay, incapable d'en parler avec autant de légèreté.

- Il va guérir, Blaylock. Il va aller bien. Tu ne dois pas t'en faire! fit le blond en posant la main sur son avant-bras, se rapprochant subrepticement de lui.

- Je …

- Et je comprends que tu veuilles lui consacrer du temps. J'attendrais. Occupe-toi de lui, je ne bouge pas d'ici …

Blay releva les yeux vers ceux, pleins de désir et d'attente, de Saxton. Et il se sentit immédiatement mal. Ce vampire bien sous tous rapports attendait tellement de lui ! Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas tomber amoureux de lui? Ce serait tellement plus facile avec le blond …

- Je t'attendrais.

- Sax, il faut que tu saches qu'entre Qhuinn et moi …

- Hey, Blaylockounet, quand tu auras fini de conter fleurette … les interrompit Rhage en entrant dans la pièce.

Automatiquement, Blay recula de deux pas, imposant une distance entre son amant et lui. Il n'aimait pas les démonstrations d'affection en public et surtout, il refusait fournir plus d'armes au Frère blond pour se moquer de lui. Pourtant, en faisant cela, il vit l'éclat blessé des yeux de Saxton.

- J'arrive !

- On a toutes les informations qu'il nous fait. On décampe. Alors soit tu t'amènes, soit tu conclus en restant ici.

Blay reporta son attention sur Sax qui attendait toujours, semblant espérer qu'il resterait. Mais suivre le groupe et se battre étaient dans ses attributions de soldat de la Confrérie. Il devait le faire, il ne pouvait pas rester en arrière pour discuter tranquillement avec son amant. Même si cette discussion était nécessaire. Il souffla un bon coup puis dit à voix basse au blond:

- Cette conversation est remise à plus tard, promis.

L'autre tiqua, les bras croisés, visiblement déçu. Ce ne serait pourtant pas la première fois, ni la dernière, qu'il le décevrait, pas vrai ?

- Es-tu sûr que tu reviendras encore, Blaylock ?

- Bien sûr. Je te le promets.

- Ne fais pas de promesses que tu ne pourras tenir.

- Je vais m'occuper de cette affaire, Sax. Parce que c'est mon job. Et je reviendrai ensuite.

Alors qu'il sortait sans plus regarder son amant, Rhage ajouta, goguenard, ruinant une situation qui était déjà tellement bancale:

- Enfin, il reviendra quand il aura fini de jouer l'infirmière de Qhuinny, bien sûr …

- Rhage, amène-toi! grommela Blay, carrant les épaules de frustration.

Mais l'autre ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant et conclut avant de le suivre:

- Et connaissant ce petit salopard, il va faire durer le plaisir, fais-moi confiance Barbie !

Blay passa la porte d'entrée en soufflant, se disant que, décidément, une clope lui serait vraiment salutaire, là, tout de suite.

Qhuinn avançait dans une espèce de nuit sans fin, rythmée par la voix de Blay qu'il suivait comme un chien suit son maître. Et bien qu'il courait comme un dératé derrière ce ton si enjôleur qui lui demandait de ne pas le quitter, il semblait être dans une terre infinie, qui s'étendait à perte de vue, le laissant … perdu lui aussi. Il ne pensait qu'à une chose, ou plutôt à une personne: Blay. Il voulait le retrouver, s'assurer qu'il allait bien. C'était à peu près tout ce qui comptait. Et enfin, quand il avait perdu tout espoir de retrouver son chemin, il avait été entouré de l'odeur la plus agréable qui soit, il avait dans la bouche un goût hors du commun et d'un coup, il avait été enrobé d'un fil invisible mais puissant qui l'avait tiré sur le bon chemin. C'est en se laissant mener qu'il ouvrit les yeux, prenant une énorme respiration, goûtant encore sur sa langue le nectar qui l'avait réveillé. Il était de retour dans la "réalité". Il prit un moment pour s'adapter à la lumière accrue de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Un instant, il nota les murs blancs et épurés, le bruit de monitorings et sa respiration saccadée. Quand il quitta des yeux le plafond, il tomba sur une silhouette appuyée au mur de la chambre d'hôpital où il avait identifié être et il lui fallut un moment pour le reconnaître.

- Enfin réveillé ?

Il voulut se redresser et c'est alors qu'il sentit tout son corps le faire souffrir atrocement. Rapidement, il se tassa à nouveau sur son lit, avec une grimace de douleur, le regard toujours rivé sur son visiteur. Il déglutit quelques fois, profitant encore de la saveur parfaite qu'il goûtait toujours.

- Où … où est Blay ?

Sa voix était éraillée et éteinte, emplie de la douleur qui le tiraillait dans son corps entier. Le Frère se détacha du mur et s'avança vers lui, un air létal sur le visage. Rien de bien étonnant quand on connaissait Zadiste, en fait.

- Z ? Où est Blay ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

Celui-ci lui fit un sourire tordu, à cause de sa cicatrice, tout en se laissant tomber sur la chaise à côté du lit, étendant ses énormes jambes devant lui.

- Donc toi, tu échappes de peu à la mort, ton corps n'est qu'une plaie béante et tout ce que tu trouves à demander, c'est si ton petit copain va bien?

Qhuinn ferma les yeux un moment, tentant de se recomposer. Il crevait de mal mais en plus, il avait peur pour son meilleur ami. Allait-il bien ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas là à ses côtés ? Il croyait, bêtement, que le beau roux serait là pour lui, à attendre son réveil. Mais non, il était trop con: Blay avait sûrement d'autres choses plus importantes à faire.

- Q, tu comptes nous faire un malaise? Tu es pâle comme un mort.

- J'aimerais juste savoir où est Blay.

- Il est chez Saxton.

Si Qhuinn pensait déjà avoir mal avant cela, ce ne fut rien comparé au putain de coup de poignard que cette phrase envoya dans son abdomen. Putain de putain de putain de merde. Bien évidemment. Il avait cru que les choses s'arrangeaient avec son meilleur ami. Il avait cru, à tort, que le gars pourrait lui pardonner toutes ses foutues erreurs. Mais c'était visiblement trop demandé au putain de destin.

- Eh, gamin, tu deviens encore plus pâle. Il va bientôt rentrer. Et il est en forme, il n'est pas passé par une vitre, complètement en feu, lui.

Mais déjà, le brun se sentait plonger. Si Blay n'était pas là pour lui, il ne se sentait pas capable d'affronter la douleur. Très vite, celle-ci prit possession de son corps et c'est avec un triste sourire qu'il accueillit un nouveau black-out.

Blay suivait Rhage qui avançait en zigzaguant entre les arbres, rapidement. La main sur son Sig Sauer, il était prêt à réagir au moindre bruit. Il savait que John et Vishous en faisaient de même de leur côté. Ils avaient convenu de prendre le repère des _lessers_ par surprise, chacun entrant par un côté du hangar. Étonnamment, pour une fois, le roux ne rechignait pas à entrer dans une bonne baston. Frapper, tuer, venger, c'était définitivement le défouloir dont il avait besoin ce soir. On avait failli tuer Qhuinn. Qui que ce soit, ils étaient presque arrivés à lui ôter la vie. Pour cela, il avait besoin de venger. Pour le jeune vampire civil qu'ils avaient rencontré chez Saxton, il avait besoin de frapper. Et pour sortir toute cette frustration qu'il avait en lui pour sa lâcheté face à Saxton, il voulait tuer. Bordel, il avait été faible, incapable de dire la vérité telle qu'elle était: il aimait Qhuinn et il n'aurait de place pour personne tant qu'il en serait là. Et avec ce qui venait de se passer avec son _pyrocant_, il lui fallait bien reconnaître que ça ne risquait pas de changer de sitôt. Ce fut sur ses pensées qu'il rejoignit Hollywood qui lui faisait signe d'approcher en silence. Il se colla au mur du hangar, de l'autre côté de la porte où Rhage était adossé, l'arme à la main. Le blond leva sa main et lui désigna 3 doigts, signifiant par là qu'ils entreraient pour tout péter dans 3 secondes. Et effectivement, il replia ses doigts un à un avant d'ouvrir la porte à la volée en hurlant:

- Chériiiiiiiiie, j'suis de retour à la maison !

Blay ricana un instant avant de le suivre, prêt à en découdre. La suite ne fut que cris, coups de feu, panique à l'intérieur du bâtiment. De leur côté, John et Vishous faisaient le ménage, repoussant du pied les corps de _lessers_ s'amoncellant un peu partout. Quelques minutes plus tard, le calme revint dans l'énorme hangar et le roux constata l'ampleur des dégâts. John se tenait l'épaule tout en fouillant la pièce du regard, Rhage tenait un lesser à terre par la seule force de son pied sur sa gorge et Vishous en avait collé un au mur et le secouait pour qu'il parle. Le reste d'entre eux n'était qu'une pile de cadavres éparpillés ça et là. Ca avait été presque trop facile.

- Dis-moi où sont les autres otages et je ferais que ta mort soit rapide! gronda V, les canines à quelques centimètres du visage du _lesser_ qui se tortillait de peur sous sa poigne.

Blay étudiait les lieux, poussant les corps qui lui bloquait le passage, cherchant le moindre indice pouvant les aider. Alors qu'il revenait d'un tour de l'énorme pièce principale, le "prisonnier" de Vishous désigna une porte, tout au fond, d'un doigt tremblant. Le Frère aux yeux de diamant fit un signe de tête à Rhage pour qu'il s'en charge et le soldat roux vint prendre sa relève sur la gorge de "son" lesser. Ils regardèrent le blond pousser la porte et attendirent quelques secondes avant de l'entendre pousser un juron:

- PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE.

Aussitôt, V acheva sa victime, sommant d'un regard Blay d'en faire de même. Il planta donc sa lame dans le coeur du gars sans le moindre remords et s'approcha de John qui se tenait toujours le bras et semblait bien pâle.

- T'inquiète pas, mon pote, on va vite te ramener au manoir pour que Doc Jane jette un oeil à ça.

- _Je ne suis pas en sucre, je peux gérer une petite blessure_, mima John d'une main, ne pouvant s'empêcher toutefois de grimacer de douleur.

- Peut-être mais tu es blessé et n'importe quel guerrier de la Confrérie passerait dans les mains du médecin pour cela.

John voulut rétorquer mais il s'interrompit en voyant les Frères réapparaître par la porte de la pièce où ils avaient disparu, semblant chercher quelque chose.

- Vous avez trouvé quoi ?

- Des corps de civils. Et un vivant … enfin, il semblerait.

- Quoi ?

- Il est au fond d'un trou, comme Bella quand on l'a retrouvée. Il faut qu'on le remonte ! aboya V, visiblement tendu pour une raison que Blay ne s'expliquait pas.

Il finit par trouver la corde qu'il cherchait visiblement et redisparut dans la pièce sans plus d'explications. D'un coup d'oeil, les deux amis se comprirent et se hâtèrent à sa suite. Ils arrivèrent alors que Rhage se saisissait du corps qu'ils venaient de remonter du trou.

Blay hoqueta de stupeur en voyant la forme carbonisée qu'ils tenaient entre leurs mains.

- Bordel, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

- Un civil. Il est vivant. Il respire mais très péniblement.

Déjà, V ôtait son gant, libérant par là sa main luisante et il l'approcha du corps de la victime.

- V, tu fous quoi ? Tu vas nous le tuer !

- Impossible, il est corrompu. Comme Butch quand on l'a récupéré. Si on veut le ramener en ville, on doit retirer cette saloperie de son corps.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit sous les yeux médusés des trois autres. Alors que Blay détournait le regard de cette scène horrible, ses yeux accrochèrent la chevalière au doigt noir du civil qu'ils étaient en train de "sauver". Et dire qu'il pensait que la situation ne pouvait pas être pire, elle venait de considérablement s'envenimer. Il hoqueta d'horreur et recula d'un pas, incertain de la constatation qui naissait en lui. Et pourtant, il n'y avait pas d'erreur. Cette bague, il l'avait vue de nombreuses fois. Il l'avait regardée avec répulsion et fascination (NDA: mouahahahahaha, c'est bien placé non?) pendant toute sa jeunesse. Ce civil, aux portes de la mort, n'était autre que Janhym, fils de Lohstrong.

Et frère de Qhuinn, accessoirement.


	10. Skyfall

**Chapitre 9: Skyfall**

Qhuinn ouvrit les yeux qu'il cligna rapidement, aveuglé par la lumière blanche de la chambre.

- Aïe … souffla-t-il, incapable pourtant de lever le bras pour se cacher la vue.

Il souffrait encore comme un putain de damné. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Ah oui, l'explosion. Bordel, il en était sorti vivant. Il ne savait pas très bien comment mais il n'y avait pas de doute ! La douleur qui le consumait tout entier ne pouvait dire qu'une chose: il avait une putain de chance et il était vivant comme jamais. Et sa seconde pensée fut évidemment pour Blay. Où était donc son meilleur ami, son mâle ? Etait-il vivant ? Ah oui, il l'était. Meeeerde. Il était chez Saxton. Qhuinn referma les yeux, grimaçant, regrettant de ne pouvoir se lever pour aller un peu frapper dans le sac de boxe, histoire de décharger sa frustration. Bordel de merde. Après ce qu'ils avaient vécu dans sa chambre, il avait vraiment pensé que les choses s'arrangeaient doucement. Il n'aurait jamais cru que Blay retournerait vers Sax. Mais il l'avait fait . Z l'avait confirmé. Enfin, il avait dit que le roux était chez son cousin. Qhuinn avait comblé les blancs et Sax avait comblé … bref. Il voulait pas y penser. Ca le détruisait plus sûrement encore que ses blessures physiques. De toute façon, qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? Que de réclamer son ami comme sien suffirait à réparer toutes ses putains d'erreur ? Ouais, comme si il vivait dans un conte de fées où "tout est bien qui finit bien". Des clous. Il méritait ce qui lui arrivait. Et Blay, lui, méritait le meilleur. Qui n'était définitivement pas lui. Mais là, il tournait en rond comme un gros con. Au sens figuré évidemment. Bon sang, pourquoi est-ce que ça devait faire si mal ?

Alors qu'il nageait dans sa misère personnelle, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit doucement et se referma tout aussi calmement. Bordel, Z revenait et il n'avait toujours pas envie de lui parler. Il garda donc les yeux fermés mais grimaça tout de même de douleur, ne pouvant s'en empêcher. Pourvu que le Frère ne l'ait pas remarqué …

- Tu es réveillé ?

Au temps pour la discrétion. Mais bordel, cette voix ne lui était pas étrangère. Genre, s'il avait dû reconnaître une seule voix parmi des milliers, ce serait celle-ci qu'il entendrait. Parce qu'elle appartenait à la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Il ouvrit les yeux et les posa sur la silhouette imposante de Blay, à la porte de la chambre. Bon sang, ce qu'il l'aimait. Il avait eu du mal à se l'avouer, encore plus de mal à l'avouer à quelqu'un d'autre mais aujourd'hui, de retour des portes de la mort, l'évidence le frappait. Ce mâle était tout pour lui. Et il se foutait bien comme d'une quille désormais d'être seul au monde. Il ne le serait jamais tant que Blay existerait. Il tenta un pâle sourire mais son visage était bien trop douloureux pour cela et il dut renoncer. Il souffla donc, la voix rauque de douleur:

- Salut.

Le roux soupira un bon coup, se sépara de la porte et s'avança vers lui les bras croisés. Qhuinn s'était pris à rêver que le mâle traverserait la pièce au pas de course, se jetterait sur le fauteuil à côté du lit, lui saisirait les mains, les yeux brillants de larmes de joie de le voir vivant. A la place, Blay s'avança doucement et s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui, ne le regardant pas directement dans les yeux. Et il avait l'air bourru. Pas du tout soulagé de le voir en vie. Ouais, pas de doute, il était loin du putain de conte de fées qu'il vivait dans sa satanée caboche. Il était temps de remettre les pieds sur Terre.

- Foutre Dieu, Qhuinn, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris?

- Je … (toux) … je testais ma résistance … (toux) … au feu.

- Ne fais pas le mariole, putain. T'as failli mourir !

Qhuinn toussa, la gorge incroyablement douloureuse également. Pour la première fois depuis son entrée dans la chambre, il vit de l'inquiétude dans le regard de Blay.

- J'ai soif …

Son ami fronça les sourcils mais n'hésita qu'un instant avant de s'emparer du verre d'eau posé sur la table de nuit à côté du lit. Il s'approcha de Qhuinn, lui releva la tête avec la plus grande douceur et amena l'eau à ses lèvres.

- Tiens, bois …

Sainte Vierge Scribe, cette voix … Qhuinn ferma les yeux pour se contrôler et il en oublia de déglutir. Il sentit l'eau fraîche couler le long de son menton et il sursauta, son regard s'ancrant dans celui de Blay, quand celui-ci se mit à l'essuyer avec son pouce.

- Merci.

Il eut enfin droit à un sourire de son meilleur ami, ce qui lui allégea un peu le coeur. Après tout, ce geste signifiait bien que tout n'était pas perdu. Et après avoir frôlé la mort, il se dit qu'il était peut-être temps de se battre pour les choses qui valaient vraiment la peine. Et Blay … Blay était définitivement la meilleure raison de se battre.

- Ne t'habitue pas à te faire dorloter. Bientôt, tu seras sur pieds.

Il ne pouvait rien dire, envoûté par la voix basse de son mâle. Et que pouvait-il dire ? Qu'il se jetterait sous une rafale de balles rien que pour obtenir les bons soins du roux ? Ouais, genre il allait super bien le prendre. Il voulait bien tenter de se battre mais tout de même. Pas à ce point-là.

- Et surtout, ne va pas te jeter sur une nouvelle bombe pour qu'on s'occupe à nouveau de toi.

Bordel, il le connaissait si bien. Qhuinn ferma à nouveau les yeux, cherchant à contenir son odeur de marquage qui menaçait gentiment de s'évaporer de sa peau depuis que l'autre mâle était entré dans la chambre.

- Qhuinn, est-ce que ça va?

- Ouais … Rien qu'un peu de repos ne peut soigner.

- Arrête de crâner. Tu as besoin de quelque chose?

"_De toi. J'ai besoin de toi"_. Voilà ce qu'il pensa. Mais il ne le dit pas, ne sachant définitivement pas quel accueil il recevrait. Avant que Z ne lui avoue que Blay était chez Saxton, il avait pensé que tout roulait. Mais maintenant ? Putain de merde, pourquoi cela devait-il être si compliqué?

- Qhuinn ? Tu m'entends?

- Ouais …

Décidément, son vocabulaire devenait franchement limité en présence du vampire roux. Il rouvrit les yeux et les riva dans ceux, azurs, de Blay.

- Tu as besoin de sang.

Du sang ? Bordel, pas question. Ce qu'il voulait, c'est que son ami se glisse dans le lit à ses côtés et le réchauffe de son grand corps. Il ne voulait rien de sexuel. Ca n'avait rien à voir avec cela. Il avait besoin de réconfort. Il venait de frapper à la porte de l'Au-delà. Et il voulait un point d'ancrage dans cette putain de réalité. Son point d'ancrage. Son Blay. Et puis surtout, il avait déjà bu. N'était-ce pas cela qui l'avait ramené ?

- Nan. Pas besoin. Vous m'en avez déjà donné.

- On a fait venir Layla mais tu n'as rien bu.

- Ah …

En même temps, il n'en avait rien à foutre. Boire le sang d'une Elue était loin d'être sa priorité. Ce qui comptait, désormais, c'était le temps qu'il passait avec Blay.

- Je vais …

- Non.

Le roux arrêta son mouvement et fronça les sourcils, inquiet. Visiblement, l'attitude de Qhuinn le déroutait.

- Que veux-tu, Qhuinn ?

- Je … Serait-ce trop te demander de …

Putain, comment mettre cette requête en mots ? Comment se montrer faible en lui demandant une chose pareille? Et pourtant, il en avait terriblement besoin. Se battre, c'était aussi pouvoir montrer ses faiblesses. Alors il se lança dans le grand bain, comme un gosse qui ne sait pas nager.

- Peux-tu t'allonger avec moi un moment ?

Les yeux du roux s'écarquillèrent d'étonnement. Qhuinn avait conscience d'être égoïste en lui demandant une telle chose alors qu'il savait parfaitement que son meilleur ami avait déjà un compagnon. Peuh. Rien que d'y penser lui retournait l'estomac.

- Je sais que … je sais que tu es encore avec Saxton. Mais je ne veux rien … rien d'autre qu'un moment avec toi.

La culpabilité se teinta sur le visage du beau roux et il sut qu'il avait raison. Il fréquentait toujours son cousin. Mais il ne lui en voulait pas. Pas le moins du monde. Bordel, c'était même lui qui l'avait poussé sur cette voie. Il se mit juste à prier la Vierge Scribe que son ami accepte de lui accorder quelques minutes.

- Qhuinn …

- Je suis conscient d'en demander beaucoup, putain … mais je reviens de loin et … je crois que j'ai besoin de mon pote, là, tout de suite.

Les yeux de Blay étincelèrent de colère. Visiblement, il n'avait pas apprécié le petit voyage de Qhuinn aux portes de l'Au-Delà. Ou il n'acceptait pas sa demande, ce qui n'était pas une option pour le brun.

- Blay, je … s'il te plaît …

Il n'avait jamais supplié pour quoi que ce soit. Mais pour ça, il était prêt à commencer.

- Je vais te faire mal … Ta peau …

La voix du roux était comme brisée, éteinte. Mais il cédait et le brun le savait parfaitement. Il se recula alors sur le lit avec une grimace et le tapota doucement.

- Viens …

Et il ne lui fallut pas plus insister car Blay soupira un bon coup avant de lever la couverture et de hisser son grand corps à ses côtés. Qhuinn souriait comme un benêt, à s'en faire mal au visage mais incapable de s'en empêcher. Le lit craqua sous le poids de leurs deux corps mais tint le coup. Ainsi, dans cette position, ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre et le brun en lâcha un soupir de bien-être.

- Est-ce que ça va?

- Parfaitement bien maintenant.

Il vit les joues de son _pyrocant_ se teinter de rouge et il trouva ça adorable. Se tournant péniblement vers lui, il s'allongea de côté et le regarda intensément. Blay imita son mouvement et se retrouva dans la même position, face à lui.

- Il faut qu'on parle, Q.

- Est-ce que ça peut attendre demain ?

Il savait que la conversation n'allait pas être agréable. Il le voyait dans le regard azur de son meilleur ami. Après tout, lui aussi le connaissait par coeur. Et il ne voulait pas qu'il lui dise qu'il choisissait Saxton. Pas aujourd'hui, pas après le retour qu'il venait de faire. Il voulait encore en profiter un moment. Un tout petit moment.

- Crois-moi, tu veux que je t'en parle de suite.

- Je n'aspire qu'à un peu de calme, là de suite. Est-ce que je peux …

Mais il ne finit pas sa phrase car Blay lui ouvrit le bras, lui donnant directement l'accès à ce qu'il voulait. Il posa sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule du mâle qu'il aimait et il fut certain d'être à sa place. Putain, c'était tellement bon ! Plus encore quand le bras de son ami le frôla doucement déclenchant à la fois douleur et plaisir. Il voulait qu'il le serre d'autant plus mais il était aussi tout à fait sûr que Blay refuserait.

- Qhuinn …

- Non, s'il te plaît. Laisse-moi quelques heures de répit …

Son ami soupira mais ne rajouta rien et c'est avec le sourire qu'il accueillit un nouveau black-out.

XoXoX

Blay sortit de la chambre après que Qhuinn soit retombé profondément endormi et qu'il fut plus ou moins clair que son contact lui faisait bien plus de tort que de bien. Il s'adossa au mur à côté de la porte et se passa une main sur le visage, ne sachant plus que faire. Quand il était rentré au manoir, il s'était laissé le temps d'une douche et d'un change de vêtements pour tout avouer à Qhuinn. Sauf que l'inquiétude avait pris le pas sur le reste et quand son _pyrocant_ lui avait demandé de grimper dans le lit avec lui, alors que c'était clairement une mauvaise idée, il n'avait pas pu résister deux minutes. Mais bordel, son frère était vivant. Son putain de frère aîné, celui qui avait mené la Garde d'Honneur contre le brun, celui qui aurait dû mourir le premier lors du raid de Lash et des lessers, respirait toujours. Il n'y avait pas cru une seule seconde quand Sehrena leur avait annoncé. Mais c'était vrai. Putain … Il aurait dû lui dire. C'était bien plus important que tout le reste. Mais Qhuinn lui avait semblé si fragile, si … abîmé. Il n'avait pas pu lui résister. Il n'y arriverait jamais, d'ailleurs. Et se coucher contre lui, sentir son souffle sur sa peau pour se rassurer qu'il était bien vivant, goûter sa chaleur irradiant de son corps blessé, n'était-ce pas ce dont il avait rêvé pendant les longs jours où le brun avait été dans le coma? Bien sûr que si. Il n'aspirait qu'à un peu de paix avec son mâle et il n'avait pas fait le pas de lui avouer. Bon sang, Qhuinn se comportait vraiment comme s'ils étaient en couple. Genre en vrai couple. Il avait parlé du sang qu'ils lui avaient donné mais le seul qu'il avait consenti à avaler, c'était celui de Blay. Son sang l'avait-il ramené? Il était prêt à tout donner à Qhuinn. Tout. Parce que c'était ce qu'il avait toujours voulu. Mais pour ça, il devait faire les choses bien. Quitter Saxton et avoir une conversation posée et calme avec son _pyrocant_. Pas une de ces conversations qu'ils avaient eues dernièrement où ça se terminait collé contre une porte, en sueur et gémissant son nom. Pas que ça le dérange vraiment, ceci dit. Foutre Dieu, le pire dans tout ça, c'était qu'il avait deviné. Qhuinn savait. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas pu quitter Saxton. Quel crétin, bordel, il aurait dû le faire. Ouais, la liste des trucs qu'il aurait dû faire ce soir s'amoncelait prodigieusement. Si ça ne lui donnait pas la furieuse envie de se foutre la tête dans le micro-ondes …

- Tu sais que tu ne lui rends pas service en ne lui disant pas ?

Blay releva la tête rapidement et riva son regard dans celui diamant du Frère devant lui. (NDE: Mon V à moi...ok je sors) Fumant tranquillement sa roulée, adossé au mur face au sien, il semblait parfaitement calme. Pas comme s'il venait de sauver un foutu trou-du-cul grâce à sa main lumineuse.

- Comment il va ? finit-il par demander, histoire de répondre quelque chose.

- J'allais te poser la même question.

Sauf qu'ils ne parlaient pas de la même personne. Blay soupira avant de se passer à nouveau la main sur le visage.

- Qhuinn va bien. Enfin, toujours atrocement brûlé mais vu qu'il refuse de prendre une veine …

- Et pourquoi ne le forces-tu pas?

- Allez, V, tu sais parfaitement à quel point il est têtu et qu'on ne lui fait pas faire quelque chose qu'il n'a pas envie de faire.

- Tu pourrais le forcer. Il t'écouterait.

Il lui avait dit cela comme si il énonçait une vérité fondamentale du genre "_Le ciel est bleu, les feuilles sont vertes et la Vierge Scribe est une putain de salope_". Sauf que rien, ni personne ne pouvait forcer Qhuinn à faire quelque chose dont il n'avait pas envie.

- Ouais, bien sûr. Genre le mec passe sa vie à m'écouter.

- Ouais ben tu sais ce qu'on dit: un mâle dédié est mené par les couilles.

- Qhuinn n'est pas …

Le regard du Frère l'interrompit aussi sec, surtout quand il grogna:

- Et ne me fais pas l'affront de me dire qu'il n'est pas un mâle dédié, gamin. Il a pris un gros risque en se laissant aller à te marquer. Ruine pas tout.

- Je … les choses sont compliquées. Et j'ai pas envie d'en parler.

- Ca tombe bien, moi non plus. Mais laisse-moi juste te dire que les choses sont toujours compliquées quand on choisit pour compagnon un écorché vif.

Sur ces mots, il se décolla du mur et s'en alla sans plus lui lancer un regard, laissant sur son chemin une traînée de fumée de sa roulée, donnant à Blay l'envie de s'en griller une également. Arrivé à la porte du tunnel, il grogna quand même:

- Dis-lui. Y a que toi qui peux faire passer cette putain de pilule.

XoXoX

Qhuinn ouvrit les yeux en frissonnant. Putain, il crevait de froid. Ils avaient certainement baissé la température de la pièce car il gelait sur place. Et puis bon, à part le fin drap qui lui recouvrait les jambes, il était entièrement nu. Mais ce qui ajoutait encore à cette sensation de froideur, c'était la place vide dans le lit à côté de lui. Blay avait filé pendant qu'il dormait. Bah ouais, il croyait quoi au juste? Que le roux resterait à le veiller ? Il avait déjà dû lui forcer la main pour qu'il reste. Bordel, il n'était plus pathétique, c'était carrément pire que ça (NDE: pire que ça; pathologique). Comment son ami pouvait-il encore le regarder alors qu'il était un tel débris? Enfin, à vrai dire, si il y réfléchissait bien, Blay avait toujours été le seul à voir du bon en lui quand tout le monde ne voyait que du mauvais. Dans un sens, ça ne devait pas l'étonner que le roux se laisse encore avoir maintenant. Il devait avoir pitié de lui. Putainnn … c'était encore pire que de le savoir avec Saxlope. Mais en même temps, c'était plutôt facile à comprendre. Plus jeune, au sommet de sa forme, juste après la transition, il pouvait comprendre que le mec ait craqué pour lui. Après tout, ce n'était pas le premier et ça n'avait pas été le dernier. Mais désormais, émacié, rasé, sans ses piercings et avec son corps diminué, comment Blay pourrait encore le trouver attirant ? Et c'était sans parler de son caractère de merde. Bon, c'était déjà pas mal avant mais maintenant, après tout ce qui lui était tombé sur la tronche, il était irascible, dépressif et franchement pas commode. Ouais, pas étonnant que

le roux ait choisi le beau blond propret et presque parfait.

Mais peut-être que tout n'était pas perdu. Peut-être qu'il pouvait parler à Blay. Lui faire comprendre qu'il l'aimait. Qu'il l'avait toujours aimé. Qu'il l'avait repoussé, dès le départ, parce qu'il avait eu la trouille de sa vie. Ouais, parfaitement, la trouille. Parce qu'il savait, bien sûr qu'il savait, que cet amour était pur et beau. Et que s'il s'y lançait à corps perdu, il ne finirait pas avec une shellane de bonne famille qui le réconcilierait avec la Glymera. Ouais, putain, il avait été faible. Il avait fait gagner "ce qu'on attendait de lui" sur l'amour. Sur Blay. Quelle putain de putain de connerie, bordel de merde. Aujourd'hui, il avait décidé de se rattraper. Bon sang, le roux méritait ça. S'il ne voulait plus de lui, très bien, parfait. Okay. Enfin, pas tellement mais il respecterait. Mais il méritait au moins ses excuses. Et ses confessions.

Sur cette nouvelle résolution, il décida de partir à sa recherche. Il poussa donc le drap et balança un pied hors du lit mais grimaça sous la douleur que ça lui procura. Wow, ça allait pas être simple de rejoindre Blay. Pourtant, il le devait. Il le voulait surtout. Il voulait lui parler MAINTENANT. Il sortit donc sa deuxième jambe au prix de mille efforts et se redressa en position assise, tanguant dangereusement. Son corps était détruit, littéralement. Il parvenait à peine à coordonner ses gestes. Mais il se rappela que tout était une question de mental et que, si l'on voulait suffisamment quelque chose, on avait les moyens de le faire. Il posa donc les deux pieds à terre, se laissant glisser du lit et attendit une trentaine de secondes avant de bouger. Putain, chaque mouvement était une épreuve atroce. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que Blay ne soit pas trop loin. Comme il put, il enfila le short qui traînait sur la chaise près du lit. Après quelques minutes d'intense effort et de douleur insupportable, plus quelques instants de repos pour se remettre de cela, il put enfin sortir de la chambre à pas lents. Evidemment, pas de chance, Blay ne se trouvait pas dans le couloir. Tant pis, au moins, il n'y avait personne et il pouvait donc continuer sa progression sans être retenu. S'appuyant au mur du couloir, il avança tout doucement, avec l'impression de ne pas avancer d'un mètre en 10 minutes. Quand il parvint enfin à la porte menant au manoir, il avait l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon. Voir un double. Il suait comme un boeuf, souffrait le martyr et savait qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à la chambre de Blay. Jamais. Aussi fort qu'il le voulait. Le problème, c'est qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à rebrousser chemin non plus. Et si personne ne passait dans les prochaines heures, il resterait là, comme un con, en voyant de toutes les couleurs. Putainnnn … Il devait absolument avancer encore un peu, sortir dans le Grand Hall. Là, il aurait plus de chance de tomber sur quelqu'un en mesure de l'aider. Il poussa donc la porte avec le peu de forces qui lui restait et s'avança péniblement. Quel débris, vraiment. Alors qu'il s'adossait au mur à côté de la porte, il entendit le son le plus adorable au monde et sourit, les yeux fermés, en profitant pleinement. C'était comme un baume sur ses nombreuses blessures. Les apparentes comme les cachées. Blay était dans le hall et il était parvenu à son but: le rejoindre. Youpie !

- Vishous dit qu'il est hors de danger mais je n'y crois pas.

Il faillit gémir en entendant le ton inquiet que son beau roux employait pour parler de lui. Il s'inquiétait vraiment en fait.

- Si V dit que c'est ok, c'est ok, gamin.

Qhuinn reconnut immédiatement le ton bourru de Zadiste et soupira. Cette conversatione ne durerait pas longtemps et il pourrait enfin parler à Blay à son tour.

- Peu importe, je me sentirais plus à l'aise si quelqu'un restait avec lui pour le surveiller.

Pour le surveiller ? Haha. Et pourquoi donc ? Il s'en sortait très bien tout seul. Ceci dit, si le roux se portait volontaire, il n'y trouverait rien à redire.

- Rhage y est déjà. Il est d'ailleurs un peu mécontent d'être séparé de sa shellane pour la journée.

Hein ? Rhage? Mais il avait pas vu le blond en sortant de la chambre. A moins que celui-ci n'ait finalement décidé de passer outre son "attribution" et de retourner auprès de Mary …

- Tant pis. C'est pour plus de sécurité. Il ne doit pas s'envoler avant que Qhuinn ne sache …

Celui-ci fronça d'ailleurs les sourcils, ne comprenant décidément rien à leur conversation. De plus, ses jambes semblèrent céder d'un coup sous son poids et il glissa le long du mur, s'affalant de tout son long en gémissant. Il entendit des pas se précipiter dans sa direction et la voix de Blay très très proche de lui désormais:

- Bon sang, Qhuinn, que fais-tu debout?

- Techniquement, je ne suis pas vraiment debout … parvint-il à ironiser, son corps en feu.

- Ne fais pas le mariole, putain! Tu devrais être au lit et te reposer …

Qhuinn ouvrit péniblement les yeux pour voir le regard inquiet de Blay accroupi à ses côtés et le sourire ironique de Z, debout derrière son ami. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de le dire devant le Frère mais il n'avait pas le choix. Bientôt, le roux le réexpédierait dans sa chambre d'hôpital et il n'aurait pas l'occasion de lui dire ce qu'il était venu lui dire. Aussi, il murmura:

- Je … je voulais te voir. J'avais besoin de …

Les yeux de Blay s'écarquillèrent et sa respiration se fit plus courte. Qhuinn sourit, heureux de le voir réagir ainsi quand Zadiste prit la parole pour eux deux:

- Et ça ne pouvait pas attendre?

- Nan.

Le regard azur de Blay se riva dans le sien et il se sentit directement au Paradis. Ouais, pas de doute, l'Au-delà était forcément tapissé de cette couleur là. Pourtant, très vite, il détourna les yeux et les releva vers le Frère qui attendait patiemment:

- Faut le ramener à l'infirmerie, Z. Aide-moi.

- Nan ! parvint-il à articuler avec force, ne souhaitant pas que tous ses efforts soient ruinés aussi rapidement.

- Q, sois raisonnable.

- Ras-le-bol de cette infirmerie. J'ai … j'ai besoin d'une douche.

- Si tu veux mon avis, tu as surtout besoin d'une veine! contrecarra Blay, glacial.

- J'en prendrais une, okay ? J'en prendrais une. Mais je ne veux pas retourner là-bas.

Sous-entendu très clair: "_Je veux rester avec toi_". Pourvu qu'il le capte.

- C'est pas raisonnable, Qhuinn.

Z toussota et l'attention des deux se tourna vers lui.

- Si tu montais notre ami casse-cou dans sa chambre, je pourrais appeler une Elue et …

- Il serait mieux à l'infirmerie.

- Gamin, il vient de traverser un couloir quasi en rampant pour te voir.

Blay déglutit péniblement puis se releva, dépliant son grand corps musclé sous les yeux de Qhuinn. Puis il sembla mener une guerre des nerfs, yeux dans les yeux avec Zadiste. Comme si le Frère le plus létal de la Confrérie allait se laisser démonter. Finalement, il détourna le regard et soupira un bon coup avant de se pencher sur le brun et de murmurer:

- Allez viens, montons dans ta chambre.

Et avec la plus grande délicatesse, il le saisit sous l'épaule, l'aida à se relever, pour glisser ensuite son bras autour de lui et le soutenir tout le long de l'escalade vers son antre.

XoXoX

Blay sortit de sa chambre en soupirant. Il venait de coucher Qhuinn sur son lit, comme il en avait toujours rêvé. Et dire qu'au départ, il était parti pour juste le déposer à sa chambre et filer le plus rapidement possible avant de craquer et de lui sauter dessus. Mais il s'était rétracté. Avec ses blessures encore ouvertes, le mettre dans le bordel qu'était son antre serait plus que risqué. Après tout, il devait y avoir un tas de bactéries là-dedans. Il s'était donc décidé à l'emmener dans sa chambre à lui, chose qu'il avait rêvé de faire depuis … bah toujours. Et surtout, surtout, de le mettre dans son lit. Alors certes, il était souffrant et ce n'était pas pour profiter de son corps mais pour le mâle dédié qu'il était - parce que c'était bien ce qu'il était - ceci recelait une petite victoire. Quelques instants auparavant, Selena s'était présentée à la porte pour donner sa veine comme le lui avait demandé Zadiste. Blay avait été en quelque sorte rassuré quand il avait vu qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Layla. Pourtant, il était tout de même sorti, ne se fiant pas à ses réflexes de mâle dédié. Il aurait pu la tuer rien que pour donner à Qhuinn ce sang qui le maintenait en vie. Mais au moins, ce n'était pas Layla et son amour immense pour le brun qui faisait ça. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'Elue sortit tout en prenant bien soin de refermer la porte doucement derrière elle et sursauta quand elle le trouva là, en train d'attendre.

- Comment va-t-il?

- Sa peau commence déjà à se régénérer. Vous n'auriez pas dû attendre aussi longtemps avant de nous appeler.

- Je sais. Mais il est une telle tête de mule …

- Layla aurait été plus qu'heureuse de lui donner sa veine mais puisque j'étais dans le manoir, le Frère Zadiste m'a demandé de venir.

Il savait parfaitement que Z avait fait cela pour lui, pour lui simplifier la tâche et il lui en était grandement reconnaissant. A vrai dire, même s'il voulait à tout prix que Qhuinn aille mieux, il n'était pas sûr qu'il serait parvenu à laisser Layla s'approcher de lui. Pas après ce qu'elle lui avait avoué à l'infirmerie.

- Je vous remercie, Elue, pour votre offrande.

- C'était un honneur, messire! fit-elle en se courbant devant lui avant de se mettre en route.

Il la regarda disparaître à l'angle du couloir et souffla un bon coup. Il avait deux solutions. Soit entrer de nouveau dans sa chambre et veiller Qhuinn comme il en mourrait d'envie. Soit partir, le laisser se reposer pour aller s'entraîner un peu au gymnase. Ouais, il allait faire ça. Sauf qu'il avait besoin de ses vêtements de sport qui se trouvaient dans sa penderie. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il allait rentrer vite fait, prendre ses trucs et déguerpir aussi vite. Il savait par expérience que l'apport de sang après une blessure vous laissait dans un état semi-conscient et il était fort probable que son pyrocant ne se rendrait même pas compte de sa présence. Il ouvrit donc la porte sur cette résolution et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers sa penderie. Alors qu'il attrapait son short en nylon tout en pensant "_Bingo!_", le souffle de Qhuinn s'accéléra derrière lui et celui-ci souffla:

- Blay ?

Au temps pour la discrétion.

- Tu te sens mieux?

Il se détourna un instant et vit le mâle qu'il aimait plus que sa propre vie, couché en travers des draps, sur son propre lit. Le short qu'il avait passé tombait bas sur ses hanches osseuses, devant un véritable appel au viol. Bordel, il était fou de ce mec.

- Blay …

- Hum ?

- J'ai besoin d'une douche …

Une douche? Wow, mauvaise idée. Sa peau commençait à peine à se régénérer … sans parler du fait que le roux serait bien incapable de se contrôler s'il le voyait couvert de savon. Mais ça, il ne l'avouerait jamais tout haut.

- Q, tu devrais te reposer un peu avant …

- Je me sens déjà bien mieux … j'ai besoin de … je veux me laver.

Blay poussa un soupir résigné et rangea précautionneusement le short qu'il tenait toujours en main. Prenant tout son temps, il referma son placard et s'avança vers le lit, s'arrêtant à un mètre pour se laisser une distance de sécurité. L'Elue n'avait pas menti, la merveilleuse peau dorée de son _pyrocant_ se réparait sous ses yeux et retrouvait tout son éclat.

- Tu es sûr que tu en es capable ?

- Aide-moi, Blay …

Okay, donc le mec ne voulait pas aller dans la douche seul. Ca éveilla évidemment des scénarios tous plus chauds les uns que les autres dans la tête du roux. Immédiatement, sa virilité se dressa à ces pensées et il toussota, un peu gêné de sa réaction qui se voyait clairement dans son jeans.

- Tu es blessé, Qhuinn …

- S'il te plaît …

Et sur cette supplication, il s'assit péniblement dans le lit, encore très peu sûr de ses mouvements. Le roux comprit qu'il devait l'aider. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Jamais il ne pourrait le laisser se débrouiller tout seul alors qu'il était si faible. Rien que de penser qu'il s'était traîné tout le long du couloir, ça le rendait dingue. De toute façon, il fallait bien reconnaître que ça ne servait à rien de discuter avec Qhuinn. Il ne ferait que ce qu'il voulait. Autant donc lui épargner de l'énergie et faire ce qu'il demandait. Lentement, le plus délicatement possible, il l'attrapa sous les épaules et le releva devant lui. L'autre gardait les yeux baissés sur ses jambes tremblantes, détestant être aussi faible. Blay le connaissait par coeur. Il haïssait montrer le moindre signe de fragilité. Mais là, face à lui, c'était son meilleur ami. Il n'aurait pas dû être gêné.

- Ca va aller, Qhuinn. Le sang fait déjà effet.

- Comment peux-tu …

- Shhht. Ne dis pas des conneries, s'il te plait.

Et, étonnamment, le brun se tut. Il vacilla légèrement sous son emprise et glissa les mains sur ses hanches pour se maintenir. Quelques dizaines de centimètres les séparaient et Blay sentit son coeur s'affoler de cette proximité. Les doigts de Qhuinn glissèrent le long de ses côtés, le touchant doucement.

- Viens, allons dans la douche.

Osant à peine le toucher, il le mena vers la salle de bains tout en assurant sa stabilité. Doucement, il l'assit sur la cuvette des WC alors qu'il faisait chauffer l'eau pour lui. Quand il se retourna pour se saisir de serviettes dans l'armoire, il sentit le regard brûlant de Qhuinn sur lui. Bon sang, c'était lui ou il faisait une température infernale dans cette pièce? Température qui grimpa encore de quelques degrés quand son _pyrocant_ lâcha, de sa voix rauque:

- Je ne pense pas pouvoir tenir tout seul debout …

Comme s'il ne l'avait pas remarqué. Foutre Dieu, il ne résisterait jamais à cette voix. Jamais. Pour toute réponse, alors qu'il sentait une boule se former dans sa gorge et l'empêcher de parler, il commença à déboutonner sa chemise. Le regard vairon du brun s'écarquilla un instant avant de s'enflammer littéralement. Si Blay voulait quelque chose, l'autre le souhaitait tout autant. Il fit tomber le dessus et entreprit de se défaire de son pantalon, toujours sous les yeux de son meilleur ami qui ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle. Il le vit se lécher les lèvres quand il remarqua qu'il ne portait pas de caleçon et qu'il était déjà totalement éveillé pour lui, envoyant des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

- Blay …

Mais il ne pouvait pas se laisser emporter par cette voix. Ils étaient là pour laver Qhuinn. "_Arrête donc tes petits films érotiques, Blay_", s'intima-t-il mentalement. Il avança alors jusqu'à être juste en face du brun et se rendit compte que cette position était hautement sensuelle. L'autre aurait pu le prendre dans sa bouche, sans même devoir tendre le cou. Ce qu'il sembla d'ailleurs sur le point de faire avant que Blay ne se saisisse à nouveau de ses épaules pour le relever et grogner:

- Allez viens, on est ici pour te laver.

Ainsi, il leur rappelait à tous les deux les raisons de cette proximité. Bon c'était un peu mort vu son état d'excitation assez évident mais tant pis, il était là pour prendre soin de Qhuinn en tout premier lieu. Il fit glisser les mains de son _pyrocant_ jusqu'à ses épaules et murmura:

- Tiens-toi bien, je vais t'ôter ton short …

La respiration du brun se bloqua sur ces mots et il se remit à haleter par à-coups alors que les doigts de Blay glissait sous la ceinture de son vêtement pour le faire tomber à ses pieds. Le roux assura son équilibre en posant les mains sur ses hanches et ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'oeil vers le bas. Bon sang, il était totalement prêt pour lui également. Et au vu du battement de sa virilité bien tendue contre son ventre, il était aussi excité. Déglutissant péniblement, il souffla:

- Lève les pieds.

L'autre obtempéra docilement, contrairement à son habitude et sortit les pieds du short que le roux envoya valser d'un revers. Enfin, seulement, il ouvrit la porte de la cabine de douche et les emmena tous les deux à l'intérieur. Dès qu'il fut sous le jet d'eau tiède, Qhuinn soupira d'aise. Il le tenait toujours par les épaules alors que ses mains à lui étaient toujours sur ses hanches, étroitement enlacés sans vraiment se toucher. Très vite, le brun se

mit à frissonner et murmura:

- L'eau est presque froide … Pourquoi tu ne montes pas un peu la température ?

- J'avais peur que ça te brûle davantage.

- Je vais bien, Blay. Ma peau est guérie.

Le roux soupira, heureux de le voir un peu plus réactif et poussa l'eau chaude plus fort, ce qui fut accueillit pas un gémissement de plaisir. Gémissement qui courut directement le long du corps de Blay pour se répercuter dans sa queue qui se tendit plus encore. Putain, était-il possible d'être si excité par une simple douche réparatrice? Visiblement, oui. Et deux fois encore car Qhuinn n'était pas en reste de ce côté là. Le roux ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder, encore et encore, souhaitant plus que tout la toucher. Sauf que ce n'était pas du tout au programme. Pas avec un Qhuinn convalescent. Quoique … il pourrait toujours le savonner, histoire d'avoir une raison de le toucher un peu là-bas. Bonne idée. Calant le brun contre le mur de carrelage derrière lui, il se saisit de la bouteille de shampooing et s'en versa sur la main. Les yeux mi-clos de son pyrocant suivaient le moindre de ses mouvements et il haleta en le voyant lui sourire sensuellement.

- Tu vas me laver, Blay ?

Si cette voix n'était pas un appel au viol à elle seule, il ne savait pas ce que c'était.

- Oui … sauf si tu ne préfères pas …

- J'en rêve depuis que je suis réveillé … Tes mains sur moi …

Le roux déglutit, sentant son sexe devenir plus rigide encore. C'en était presque douloureux.

- Viens, _nallum_ … viens prendre soin de moi …

"_Nallum_". Ce mot … rien que ce mot menaça de l'envoyer sur orbite. Il s'avança vers Qhuinn, retrouvant la chaleur du jet d'eau qui sembla lui brûler la peau et il glissa les mains dans les cheveux du brun qui commençaient tout doucement à repousser. Avec la plus grande des douceurs, les yeux rivés dans ceux vairons de son ami, il se mit à masser son cuir chevelu.

- Oh oui … comme ça c'est parfait … fit Qhuinn en rejetant la tête en arrière et fermant les yeux.

Offrant à Blay la vision la plus érotique qui soit. L'eau coulait sur son corps magnifique, ses courts cheveux étaient de la soie entre ses doigts, ses muscles se bandaient dès qu'il faisait un mouvement et son sexe … son sexe, bordel de merde, était si dur qu'il semblait palpiter sous les yeux du roux.

S'arrachant à la contemplation de ce corps qu'il aimait de tout son être, il finit son massage et tira son ami sous le jet d'eau pour le rincer complètement. Quand ce fut fait, il s'empara du gel douche qu'il utilisait habituellement, heureux de retrouver un peu de sa senteur sur le mâle qu'il aimait. Il fit couler le produit dans ses mains et les frotta l'une contre l'autre alors que Qhuinn quittait le jet à nouveau pour se recoller au mur. Blay posa les mains sur son torse et se mit à décrire de petits cercles doux, l'effleurant à peine de peur de le blesser.

- Blay … murmura Qhuinn, les yeux fermés, se mordant la lèvre de plaisir.

Enhardi par la réaction de son ami, il descendit sur ses abdos parfaitement tracés et les dessina du bout des doigts. Remettant à plus tard la caresse qu'il réservait à l'objet de ses convoitises, il remonta le long de ses côtés et entreprit de savonner ses bras.

- C'est tellement bon …

S'il continuait à lui parler avec cette voix rauque, il allait jouir, là, de suite, sans même être touché. C'était l'effet que Qhuinn avait sur lui. Lui seul pouvait l'envoyer sur orbite en un mot. Alors qu'il le décollait du mur pour passer du savon dans son dos, frôlant éhontément la barrière de ses fesses superbement sculptées, l'autre ne réprima pas le gémissement qui monta en lui:

- Oh oui Blay, continue de prendre soin de moi … tu fais ça si bien …

Sa queue vint frôler celle de Qhuinn dans une danse sensuelle et ce fut à son tour de se mordre la lèvre, presque à sang, pour s'empêcher de gémir. Les mains du brun parcoururent ses bras avec frénésie, glissant le long de son cou pour maintenir son visage à quelques centimètres du sien puis il rouvrit les yeux et souffla:

- J'ai envie de toi.

- Qhuinn …

- Touche-moi, Blay. Fais-moi jouir … Je suis déjà si proche …

Le coeur du roux battait à tout rompre et ses crocs s'allongèrent d'eux-mêmes. Une telle proposition ne pouvait être refusée et pourtant, il le devait. Parce que Qhuinn venait d'échapper à la mort et qu'il n'était pas prêt pour une séance de sexe torride. Pas question.

- Non, Q.

- Tu ne veux pas me toucher?

Bon sang cette voix … il aurait pu travailler pour le téléphone rose et procurer des orgasmes sur commande. Blay dut définitivement prendre sur lui pour se recomposer. Putainnn …

- Bien sûr que si …

- Alors fais-le … regarde dans quel état tu me mets !

Il se défit de son emprise et recula d'un pas, incapable de penser de manière cohérente sinon. Il regarda le sexe dressé de son _pyrocant_ tout en déglutissant, les mains tremblantes, faisant un effort titanesque sur lui même pour ne pas combler la distance entre eux et se saisir de cette hampe offerte. Foutre Dieu, ce n'était même plus de la torture, c'était au delà de ça.

- Touche-moi, Blay …

- Tu es convalescent, Qhuinn. Ce n'est pas raisonnable.

Le regard du brun flamboya puis il haussa les épaules et Blay trouva ça étrange qu'il capitule aussi vite. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il comprit son erreur quand il vit son _pyrocant_ descendre les mains le long de son torse et la droite se saisir de sa virilité. Et quand il parla, ce fut encore pire:

- Soit … Tu ne veux pas me toucher, très bien. Mais laisse-moi te montrer ce que tu me fais.

Et sur ces mots, sa main commença à aller et venir sur sa queue dans un geste langoureux. Blay déglutit, incapable de s'arracher à ce spectacle. Sauf quand Qhuinn gémit, toujours appuyé contre le mur. Il le vit rejeter la tête en arrière alors que ses crocs perçaient sa lèvre inférieure et que du sang se mettait à en couler.

- Je pense à toi Blay et je suis dur comme la pierre …

Si ce n'était pas foutrement sexy, il ne savait pas ce que c'était. Le sexe de Blay palpitait contre son ventre, cherchant une attention, un soulagement, n'importe quoi tant qu'il le touchait.

- Regarde-toi, _nallum_, tu es magnifique … Je te veux tellement …

Son autre main vint se river à ses lourdes bourses qu'il pressa avant de gémir profondément. Blay avait les mains tremblantes et les jambes coupées. Il voulait tellement être celui qui lui faisait du bien. Mais en même temps, savoir qu'il faisait ça en pensant à lui, en le regardant, … wow. C'était bandant. Genre carrément.

- J'ai souvent fait ça en pensant à toi, tu sais … Me toucher … Rêvant que c'était tes mains autour de ma queue …

Wow. Wow. Wow. Mayday Mayday, Houston on a un problème. Parce que Blay, là, de suite, était au bord du gouffre, prêt à sauter. Il allait jouir sans que Qhuinn n'ait posé le moindre doigt sur lui.

- Et là, de suite, je rêve que tu te mettes à genoux devant moi et que je puisse baiser ta putain de bouche parfaite, Blay.

Le roux ferma les yeux un instant, cherchant à se recomposer alors que l'autre gémit de plus en plus fort.

- Je vais jouir, Blay. Je vais jouir maintenant … et quand je le ferais, je ne penserais qu'à toi …

Il rouvrit les yeux pour voir son mâle, le vampire le plus beau qui lui ait été donné de voir de toute sa putain d'existence, en train de pomper vigoureusement dans sa main tandis que l'autre pressait ses bourses bien remplies. Il avait cru que coucher avec Qhuinn serait le summum de sa vie sexuelle. Il avait tort. Car voir une telle démonstration venait encore d'augmenter d'un cran la "sexitude" de son _pyrocant_. Il était sans retenue, sans tabou. Et il lui était totalement offert. Blay ne parvenait même pas à comprendre pourquoi il ne franchissait pas le pas qui les séparait pour se charger lui-même de la libération de Qhuinn. Mais dans un sens, il savait. Il était fasciné, ni plus ni moins. Personne ne lui avait jamais parlé comme ça et … c'était plus qu'intime. C'était un cadeau que le brun lui offrait et il comptait bien en profiter. Quand le regard vairon se riva dans le sien, il déglutit pour la énième fois des 5 dernières minutes. L'énorme corps de Qhuinn se tendit une dernière fois alors que sa semence jaillissait de sa queue gorgée et qu'il rugissait son prénom avec la force de son désir. Et cette image fit exploser Blay en même temps que lui.

- Qhuinnnn !

XoXoX

Après cette petite séance, le brun s'avachit contre le mur, complètement vidé, dans tous les sens du terme. Quand il le vit trembloter sur ses jambes, la tête basse et le souffle court, Blay eut peur. Il s'avança rapidement et le prit par les épaules, arrachant une réponse à Qhuinn qui gémit en relevant les yeux vers lui. Wow. Ce regard si magnifique et signe de tant de promesses. Ce fut au tour du roux de vaciller doucement.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Je suis crevé.

- Viens, on va t'allonger …

Il le tira rapidement sous le jet d'eau chaude pour le rincer puis éteint la douche et assit son _pyrocant_ sur les WC pour se saisir d'une serviette et l'éponger délicatement. Il avait tellement peur de blesser sa peau qui se régénérait tout doucement qu'il y appliqua la plus grande des délicatesses. Même si, il fallait bien le reconnaître, sans ça, il l'aurait tout de même fait. Qhuinn était un peu comme un trésor à chérir … Quand il eut terminé, il l'enveloppa dans un peignoir douillet avant de se sécher à son tour. Nouant la serviette sur ses hanches, il reporta son attention sur son ami qui gardait la tête baissée et respirait fort.

- Q, tu vas bien ?

- J'ai peut-être un peu trop fait d'excès.

Sans blague …

- Viens …

Il le releva délicatement et l'amena jusqu'à son lit où il le coucha. Quand il fut recouvert du drap, le regard de brun s'écarquilla de peur et il murmura:

- Tu … tu restes là ?

- Seulement si tu le souhaites.

- S'il te plaît …

Blay déglutit, ne voulant pas se donner de faux espoirs quant à cette nouvelle attitude de Qhuinn mais sans pouvoir s'en empêcher tout de même. Il fit le tour du lit et y grimpa, fébrile, s'installant confortablement alors que son meilleur ami se tournait vers lui, la main gauche sous l'oreiller, les yeux fermés.

- Q, avant que tu ne te reposes, je dois te dire quelque chose …

- Tu sembles désespérément vouloir m'empêcher de dormir.

- Crois-moi quand je te dis que tu veux que je te le dise.

Qhuinn souffla puis ouvrit ses yeux ensorcelants et les riva dans les siens. Cette fois, son regard était froid et désillusionné.

- Tu vas me parler de Saxton, c'est ça ?

Oh putain … Comment n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Son _pyrocant_ pensait certainement qu'il allait lui parler de son amant. Il secoua la tête avec véhémence et souffla:

- Pas du tout. Je ne souhaite pas parler de Saxton. Pas quand tu es couché dans mon lit, que tu viens passer près de la mort et que tu viens de … Enfin. Tu vois.

L'autre relâcha la respiration qu'il retenait depuis qu'il avait posé la question. Et visiblement, il semblait soulagé.

- Dis-moi, alors …

- Je suis désolé d'avoir à te dire ça, Qhuinn. Surtout maintenant alors que tu es à bout de forces.

- Je peux tout supporter tant que tu ne me parles pas de mon cousin.

- Qhuinn …

Le brun fronça les sourcils, complètement perdu. Il voyait bien que le roux hésitait. Il voyait que ce qu'il avait à lui dire était vraiment important. Il peinait à garder les yeux ouverts mais Blay savait qu'il avait toute son attention. Et qu'il ne pouvait pas retarder l'échéance. Pas pour ça. Ainsi, il prit une putain de grande inspiration puis lâcha de but en blanc:

- On a retrouvé Janhym. Il est vivant. Et il est aux mains de la Confrérie.


	11. Back to black

**Chapitre 10: Back to black**

Qhuinn bondit hors du lit, malgré son corps douloureux. Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire ?

- Q …

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit, Blay ? Quoi ? répéta-t-il en écho de ses pensées.

Ses poings se serraient et se desserraient le long de ses flancs et il entendait sa mâchoire grincer tellement elle était contractée.

- Recouche-toi, tu n'es pas en état de …

- Où est-il ? Où l'ont-ils emmené?

Le roux soupira un bon coup avant de rendre les armes et murmurer:

- Dans une des maisons de Darius. Tu pourras le voir ce soir, Qhuinn.

- Je veux le voir maintenant.

- Tu sais que c'est impossible. Le jour est levé …

- J'en ai rien à branler, Blay !

Ce fut au tour de son ami de se lever et de se planter de l'autre côté du lit, toujours enroulé dans sa serviette de bain, les deux poings rivés aux hanches. Son regard devint glacial, le rendant encore plus attractif. Qhuinn ne put s'empêcher de se passer la langue sur les lèvres, détaillant son mâle des yeux. Ce qu'il était magnifique, bordel.

- Attends, t'es en train de me dire que tu serais capable de risquer de frire sous le soleil pour un crétin qui a failli te tuer?

- C'est mon frère.

- Peu importe. Il a voulu en finir avec toi ! fit son ami, la mâchoire butée, croisant les bras devant lui.

- C'EST MON PUTAIN DE FRERE, BLAY. MON FRERE, TU ENTENDS ? MON SANG !

- Tu crois qu'il s'est dit ça quand il a mené la Garde d'Honneur contre toi?

Le brun baissa les yeux, entendant parfaitement les arguments de Blay. Bien sûr qu'il avait raison. D'ailleurs, il se le disait également. Mais il y avait autre chose, tout au fond de lui. Un sentiment étrange. Et c'est pour ce sentiment qu'il souffla:

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre …

- Je ne peux pas COMPRENDRE ? Tu te fous de moi, Qhuinn ?

Quand il releva le regard vers son mâle, il vit que les yeux de celui-ci lâchaient des éclairs.

- J'étais là pour chaque moment de ta vie. Chacun. Je les ai vus te piétiner, t'ignorer, cracher dans ton dos à ton passage. J'ai tout vécu avec toi …

- Il est la seule famille qu'il me reste …

- Non mais tu t'entends ? Ce n'est plus ta famille, Qhuinn. Ils t'ont dégagé de leur si précieuse famille dès qu'ils en ont eu l'occasion.

- Arrête …

- Non. Je n'arrêterai pas. Tu as besoin d'entendre ça. Il ne mérite pas que tu t'inquiètes pour lui.

- Ca suffit, stop.

- Pourquoi ne le vois-tu pas ? Pourquoi continues-tu à t'accrocher à eux ?

- PARCE QUE JE N'AI PERSONNE D'AUTRE !

Il avait crié ces derniers mots, incapable de se contenir plus. Blay ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprendrait jamais. Et pourtant, il avait foutrement raison. Son frère ne méritait pas ses inquiétudes. Mais Janhym restait son frère et il était le seul membre vivant de sa famille. Enfin, ancienne famille. Putain, c'était vraiment la merde.

- Mais tu as la Confrérie … Et John … et … tu m'as, moi …

Il avait senti la voix désabusée de Blay rouler sur lui. Il savait ce que son ami essayait de lui dire. Ici, avec eux, il était accepté, il était … aimé. De l'autre côté, il n'avait même jamais été toléré. Est-ce que ça changeait les choses ? Pas le moins du monde. Janhym restait son frère, quoiqu'en disaient ces foutus papiers, quoiqu'en pensait la Glymera.

- C'est ma famille, Blay.

- Qhuinn, je ne sais pas comment te faire entendre raison. Rien n'a changé … Janhym est resté le même. Celui qui t'a rejeté dès ta naissance, celui qui a accaparé tout l'amour de tes parents, celui qui t'a battu à mort … Je veux bien te comprendre, je sais que les liens du sang sont très importants mais entend-moi. Rien n'a changé … rien. Tes yeux sont toujours vairons et il ne t'acceptera pas plus maintenant qu'avant.

- Peu importe. Aujourd'hui, il a besoin de moi.

- Tu sais que c'est faux … Et quand bien même … cela ne t'apportera rien de bon.

- Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te foutre que j'aille le voir ? Pourquoi tu me fais la morale ? Tu serais le premier à accourir si un de tes parents venaient d'être sauvé des griffes des _lessers_ !

- Qhuinn …

- Je ne suis pas différent d'un autre. Il est mon frère. Et oui, il a été un vrai salaud avec moi. Oui. D'accord. Mais il reste mon frère aîné et je veux le voir.

- Je m'inquiète pour toi, tu sais. Que va-t-il se passer quand tu vas replonger dans toute cette merde ? Comment vas-tu gérer ça? Il te rejettera à nouveau. Il ne sait faire que ça. Il a été élevé ainsi. Que feras-tu, Qhuinn ? Je te retrouve à peine et …

- Ne ramène pas tout à toi, Blay.

Il savait que c'était là un coup bas. Et Blay n'était pas le moins du monde égoïste. Surtout pas avec lui. Mais il était à fleur de peau et, dans un sens, il voulait blesser quelqu'un aussi fort qu'il l'était lui-même. Putain, son frère était vivant. Ramenant avec lui toute la merde de la vie de Qhuinn sur le devant de la scène. Peut-être même était-ce mieux de repousser Blay avant qu'il ne se fasse éclabousser par ça dans la manoeuvre. Ouais, grande idée …

Le roux le dévisageait, le regard blessé et les lèvres pincées, ce qui lui fit mal au coeur. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal … pas du tout. Mais si c'était la seule solution pour le préserver … il le ferait sans y penser une seconde fois. Ouais, protéger Blay était le plus important. Quand son _pyrocant_ parla, il se sentit glacé sur place:

- Tu sais parfaitement que je ne te parle pas de moi. Il ne s'agit que de toi, là …

- Ouais, ben je ne te demande pas de te mêler de mes …

- De me MELER ? Mais Qhuinn, je suis mêlé à ça depuis le début. C'est chez moi que tu venais quand ils te tournaient le dos, à moi que tu t'adressais quand personne ne faisait cas de toi … Putain mais ouvre les yeux ! Je suis mêlé à ça jusqu'au cou… et ton bien-être est …

- Fiche-moi la paix, Blay ! J'ai pas besoin d'une nounou ! le coupa-t-il, incapable d'en entendre plus.

Chaque mot de son _pyrocant_ était un coup de poignard dans ses entrailles. Il avait raison et ça rendait le brun dingue. Il ne pouvait plus rien entendre. Il ne voulait plus rien entendre. Il voulait … voir son frère et avoir la paix. Aussi, il se hâta vers la porte en clopinant, sans plus un regard pour le roux.

- Qhuinn, ne réagis pas comme ça …

Mais déjà, il ouvrait la porte et se hâtait dans le couloir.

- Je veux que tu me fiches la paix, Blay ! répéta-t-il froidement, cherchant à contenir la peur, la rage et la tristesse qui étreignaient son coeur à part égale.

Quand il la reclapa sèchement derrière lui, il put jurer avoir entendu l'autre soupirer de frustration.

XoXoX

Blaylock plaça les deux Sig Sauer dans leurs étuis, de chaque côté de son torse. Il soupira un bon coup - ce qu'il faisait en continu depuis le lever du jour en fait - avant de se saisir de ses dagues qu'il mit dans leur fourreau puis referma son placard et s'assit sur le lit pour attacher ses bottes. Il était à bout. Vraiment à bout. Et ce soir, comble de tout, il accompagnait Qhuinn, avec Vishous, Butch et Xhex, pour une joyeuse petite réunion de famille. Pouah, rien que d'y penser, il avait la gerbe. Il savait, il savait parfaitement même, ce que Janhym allait faire. Il anticipait chaque mot, chaque insulte, chaque regard dégoûté. Il allait détruire Qhuinn. Encore une fois. Putain de merde, il aurait dû le tuer au moment où ils l'avaient trouvé. Il aurait dû en finir avec cette sous-merde qui se prenait pour le Roi du Monde. Avec les majuscules, oui oui.

Il aurait dû le virer définitivement de la vie de son _pyrocant_. Parce que Qhuinn ne se relèverait pas de ce nouveau revers. Putain, juste quand il arrivait un peu à se sortir de la merde que sa foutue famille lui avait mis dans la tête. Il ne savait pas bien ce que son meilleur pote avait pu faire pour mettre à ce point le destin en rogne mais ça devait être quelque chose de grandiose. Pas à dire, vu la poisse qu'il se trimballait, il avait dû sacrément merdé sans même s'en rendre compte. Car c'était quelque chose dont Blay était certain, quoi que fasse Qhuinn, ce n'était jamais avec de mauvaises intentions. Malheureusement, le mec accumulait les erreurs pour "de bonnes raisons" et son karma devait en prendre un coup. Il n'y avait pas d'autres explications au fait d'être si malchanceux.

Le roux secoua la tête à ces pensées. Normalement, retrouver un membre de sa famille exterminée qu'on pensait mort avec les autres devait être un événement heureux. Peut-être que, d'une certaine manière, ça l'était pour Qhuinn. Mais Blaylock voyait ça d'une toute autre manière. Pour lui, rien de pire n'aurait pu arriver à son _pyrocant_. Le gars allait morfler en beauté. A nouveau. Comme si sa foutue famille ne pouvait pas lui laisser le moindre répit. Les enfoirés …

Un coup bref frappé à la porte le tira de ses pensées et il se releva pour aller ouvrir. Il trouva la _shellane_ de John, appuyée d'un bras sur le montant de la porte, son air revêche habituel accroché au visage.

- Tu es prêt?

- Ouais …

Il revint dans sa chambre et attrapa une autre dague qu'il glissa dans le fourreau caché dans son dos, préférant prendre toutes ses précautions avec cet enculé de Janhym. Incroyable qu'il soit plus armé pour aller voir ce satané vampire que pour aller affronter les _lessers_ tous les soirs dans les rues de Caldie.

- Tu sais qu'il va avoir besoin de toi, pas vrai ? demanda Xhex dans son dos, entrant dans la chambre en fermant la porte.

Blay remplit quelques chargeurs pour ses armes, inquiet de cette proximité avec la femelle. Elle ne s'intéressait pas vraiment à eux en règle générale, les tolérant dans les parages de John parce qu'ils étaient ses meilleurs amis. Mais elle se fichait comme d'une quille de leur petite histoire et ne cherchait jamais à s'en mêler, malgré le fait qu'elle était branchée en permanence sur Radio Emotions. C'était donc plus qu'étonnant qu'elle se décide à lui en parler, juste maintenant, alors que ses émotions étaient sur la corde raide.

Pour toute réponse, il grogna, incapable de répondre quelque chose de sensé.

- Tu ne peux pas perdre le contrôle maintenant, gamin.

- Je sais.

- Je te sens en pleine tempête. Et je ne te parle même pas de lui. Son empreinte émotionnelle est au bord de l'implosion.

- On devrait emmener John avec nous. Il pourrait le calmer au cas où …

- Pas besoin. T'es là. C'est suffisant.

Blay secoua la tête en fermant les yeux. Il avait espéré toute sa vie d'être "suffisant" pour Qhuinn. Mais il fallait bien reconnaître que ce n'était pas le cas. Pas du tout même. "_Parce que je n'ai personne d'autre_". Les mots de son mâle continuaient de résonner en lui, violemment. Non, définitivement, il n'était pas suffisant pour le brun. Il ne le serait jamais. "_Ne ramène pas tout à toi, Blay_". Bordel, ça faisait mal. Son ami ne le connaissait finalement plus du tout. Alors qu'il était celui qui voyait clair dans son jeu, depuis toujours, ils avaient perdu cette connexion, ce lien. Quand était-ce arrivé ? Quand avaient-ils créé ce fossé entre eux? Bien sûr que leurs histoires de coeur y étaient pour beaucoup. Mais à ce point ?! Non, il n'avait rien vu venir. Cette révélation lui coupa presque les jambes et il dut s'asseoir sur son lit pour se calmer.

- Blay ?

- Laisse-moi une minute, j'arrive.

Xhex l'étudia du regard un instant encore puis lâcha froidement:

- Je vous accompagne pour qu'on soit sûrs que ce sinistre connard ne nous mène pas en bateau.

- Merci.

Il avait du mal à parler avec la boule qui lui obstruait la gorge mais il releva les yeux pour voir la _shellane_ de son deuxième meilleure pote lui offrir un hochement de tête, comme si elle comprenait son désarroi. Et dans un sens, sa foutue nature de _sympathe_ le lui indiquait. Elle sortit ensuite sans un bruit, refermant la porte derrière elle doucement. Il souffla quelques bons coups pour se recomposer puis se leva, prêt à aller entendre ce que l'autre malade avait à dire. Et à le tuer s'il osait s'en prendre à son mâle. Peu importe où en était leur relation désormais.

XoXoX

Qhuinn descendit les marches menant au Grand Hall, les épaules carrées de tension et la mâchoire serrée. Le moins qu'on pouvait dire, c'est qu'il était pas à prendre avec des pincettes. Blessé, à bout de nerfs, il n'avait pas été capable de fermer l'oeil de la journée. Heureusement, son corps continuait de se régénérer grâce au sang riche de Selena et bientôt, l'explosion ne serait plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Ce qui ne le serait jamais, par contre, c'était le retour de Janhym dans sa vie. Il était au bord de la crise de nerfs, en fait. Comment cela allait-il se passer? Comment allait son frère ? Il n'avait glané que peu d'infos à Blay avant de lui hurler dessus. Putain, il avait vraiment un problème ! Plus il y réfléchissait, plus il se trouvait pathétique. Repousser Blay, s'en rapprocher, le repousser encore, et s'en rapprocher à nouveau. Il devait arrêter de faire ça. A chaque fois, il avait pensé le faire pour de bonnes raisons mais il se trompait, comme le gros con qu'il était. Il devait choisir. Etre avec son _pyrocant_ ou pas. Mais arrêter de penser à sa place et de jouer avec lui. Et il y avait réfléchi énormément en tournant comme un lion en cage dans sa chambre. Il voulait Blay. Maintenant qu'il avait eu son ami sous lui pendant qu'il lui faisait l'amour, il ne pouvait plus s'en passer. Genre plus jamais. Après tout, il était un mâle dédié. Et éloigner son mâle serait définitivement comme se couper les jambes, les bras et la tête en même temps. Il allait voir son frère, entendre ce qu'il avait à dire et ensuite, il rentrerait bien gentiment au manoir et s'expliquerait avec Blay. S'excuserait pour ses nombreuses foutues erreurs et le prierait de l'aimer encore, malgré tout. Ca sonnait comme un plan et ça allégeait déjà la tension qui l'habitait. Quand il releva les yeux, arrivé au bas des marches, il se statufia. La Confrérie de la Dague Noire au grand complet se trouvait dans le Grand Hall, toutes les paires d'yeux tournées vers lui. Hum … gênant, dites-vous ?

- Euh … salut ! fait-il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête, détestant être au centre de l'attention.

Et soudain, la situation passa de gênante à complètement hallucinante quand Vishous se détacha du groupe pour s'avancer vers lui et poser un genou à terre juste à ses pieds, la main sur le coeur et la tête baissée. Qhuinn regarda autour de lui les visages graves qui ne le lâchaient pas des yeux et reporta son attention sur le Guerrier aux yeux de diamant qui gardait toujours la tête baissée, à genoux devant lui.

- Tu as sauvé ma soeur d'une mort certaine. Je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissant.

Le brun déglutit, complètement perdu et la Confrérie, les _shellanes_ ainsi que les _doggens_, bref tout le monde, se mirent à l'applaudir, faisant résonner le Grand Hall de leurs gestes et envoyant les nerfs de Qhuinn se faire foutre. Il tremblait de la tête aux pieds, incapable de se ressaisir et il sentit une main se refermer sur son épaule. Quand il releva brièvement les yeux, il vit John, à ses côtés, qui hochait la tête pour lui montrer qu'il était là . Mais au moment même, il ne cherchait qu'une seule personne et, scannant la pièce des yeux, il trouva des cheveux roux et un regard azur magnifique (du moins dans les nuances de gris qui le définissaient) qui le toisait avec fierté. Avec fierté ? Il n'arrivait pas à lâcher ces yeux si envoûtants et, le coeur au bord des lèvres, il murmura:

- Arrête, V. Je … je n'ai fait que mon devoir.

- Tu as risqué ta vie pour sauver la sienne. Peu de gens auraient eu les couilles de faire ça. Merci … mon frère.

Qhuinn déglutit, sentant les larmes grimper à ses yeux et fit un effort considérable. Pleurer devant les Frères, le Roi, les _shellanes_: pas une donnée envisageable. Mais bordel de merde, Vishous venait de le traiter comme son égal. Wow. Pour lui, le rejeté, celui dont tout le monde se fichait comme d'une quille, lui qui avait toujours été remisé plus bas que terre, ce n'était pas seulement un "pas en avant". C'était carrément toute l'ascension de l'Empire State Building sur le dos de Superman. Et il avait du mal à croire que cela lui arrivait vraiment. Après tout, il avait vécu toute sa vie avec l'idée qu'il était un moins que rien. Une sous-merde. Difficile maintenant d'accepter un tel honneur.

Une autre main vint se poser sur son autre épaule et il sursauta en entendant la voix grave de Wrath, proche de son oreille:

- Nous te devons tous une fière chandelle, fils. Sache que nous en sommes conscients.

- Je … je n'ai rien fait de particulier …

- Tu as préféré risquer la mort que de laisser Payne à son sort. Tu en as fait bien plus que n'importe lequel d'entre nous. Merci, Qhuinn. Tu es un véritable mâle de valeur.

C'en était bien plus qu'il ne pouvait en accepter, ainsi il se détacha d'un mouvement d'épaule de la prise de John et Wrath puis s'excusa en balbutiant une quelconque excuse avant de disparaître par la porte qui menait au garage. Quand il fut plongé dans la pénombre du tunnel, loin du bourdonnement des conversations et des rires, il s'adossa à la paroi en pierre et se passa une main tremblante sur le visage. Bordel, il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il venait de se passer. Et c'était franchement pas le moment de craquer. De grandes choses l'attendaient et il voulait être paré pour ça. Ouais, c'est ça. Comme si la petite dispute avec Blay n'avait pas déjà suffi à le mettre dans tous ses états. Putain de bordel de merde, ça c'était bien trop …

XoXoX

Vishous regarda les deux gamins descendre de voiture comme s'ils avaient perdu leur paie aux billes. Bordel, ils avaient encore dû s'affronter sur l'inquiétude du roux pour son mâle et l'incapacité du brun à mettre des mots sur ses sentiments. Ce qu'ils pouvaient être épuisants, ces deux-là. Et pourtant, John semblait imperméable à leurs petits drames et continuait de les fréquenter. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il les aurait tous deux enfermés dans une pièce jusqu'à ce qu'il n'entende sortir de là que des gémissements de plaisir et des mots d'amour. Ouais, ça leur ferait le plus grand bien parce que, putain, ils lui pompaient l'air. Même si le fils de la Vierge Scribe ne savait que trop bien ce qu'étaient les non-dits et les quiproquos. D'ailleurs, ne vivait-il pas une situation tout droit issue de ce genre de merdes ? Il darda son regard diamant sur Butch qui plaisantait gaiement avec Xhex et il sut parfaitement ce que vivait Qhuinn. Cette impossibilité à avouer à l'autre ce qu'il y avait au plus profond de son coeur de peur de perdre le peu que celui-ci accepte de vous donner. Et ce sentiment de ne pas être la bonne option, d'être plus que mauvais pour la personne qu'on aime. Ouaip, pas à dire, le gamin était dans un merdier sans nom. Et pourtant, il lui semblait que Qhuinn faisait un paquet d'efforts. Le seul souci, c'est que l'autre ne voyait pas les signaux de fumée, certes minuscules, que le brun envoyait. Alors que l'_Ahstrux Nohtrum_ de John pensait y mettre tout son coeur et toute son âme, c'était pourtant minime et le roux ne percevait pas la différence. Mais personne ne pouvait rien pour eux. Ils devaient trouver leur propre voie et V la savait semée d'embûches.

- La Terre appelle Vishous !

Il détourna les yeux qu'il avait reposés sur Qhuinn et aperçut son coloc qui claquait des doigts devant son visage.

- Hmpf.

- Je demandais si on entrait en premier, histoire de mettre le mec en condition ou si on emmenait Qhuinny-boy directement?

Le Guerrier aux yeux de diamant étudia un moment le profil du jeune vampire qui shootait dans les pierres, à quelques mètres d'eux, les mains dans les poches et le regard baissé. Depuis qu'il lui avait présenté ses remerciements dans le Grand Hall du manoir de la Confrérie, le gamin gardait les yeux obstinément rivés au sol. Et V savait parfaitement pour quoi. Ce mec avait été si souvent trempé dans la merde, secoué dans tous les sens, rejeté par tous, renié par sa famille nombre et nombre de fois, qu'il était incapable d'être hissé à un rang supérieur. Pour lui, sauver Payne avait été normal. Parce que le gars n'en avait strictement rien à foutre de sa putain de vie. S'il devait la perdre, eh bien qu'à cela ne tienne, il le ferait. On l'avait tellement pourri qu'il pensait ne rien valoir. Quel idiot … C'était aussi pour ça qu'il avait eu du mal à encaisser les sentiments de son meilleur pote à son égard. Parce que pour Qhuinn, Blay était parfait, ce qu'il y avait de meilleur dans ce monde. Et un mec si foutrement parfait ne pouvait pas avoir de vrais sentiments à l'égard d'une sous-merde comme lui. Pathétique. Sinistre même. Mais tellement compréhensible. Tant que ces deux-là ne trouveraient pas un compromis à leurs deux ressentis, une route alternative où ils pourraient se rencontrer, ça ne fonctionnerait jamais.

- V, tu m'écoutes, ouais ?

Alors il allait emmener Qhuinn face à son frère. Il allait en prendre plein la gueule et il allait morfler. Et quand ce serait fait, il attendait de Blaylock qu'il ramasse les morceaux, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Et puisque le brun semblait prêt à enfin exprimer ses sentiments, peut-être que la solution se trouvait là-bas. Ouais, bien sûr, comme s'il n'avait pas déjà vu comment ça se finissait …

- On fait entrer Qhuinn. Il trépigne suffisamment comme ça.

Butch hocha la tête et prit la tête du groupe pour entrer dans une des nombreuses maisons que Darius avait léguées à sa fille, Beth.

XoXoX

Dire que l'atmosphère était chargée d'électricité était un putain d'euphémisme. Butch pouvait presque sentir l'air crépiter autour de lui alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient devant la porte fermée où reposait Janhym, fils de Lohstrong. Qhuinn gardait la tête obstinément baissée, Vishous semblait perdu dans ses pensées alors qu'il était loin du mec pensif de base, Xhex portait son air revêche habituel et Blaylock semblait nauséeux.

Il se demandait même ce que lui, Butch O'Neal, faisait là. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient vraiment besoin de lui pour cette charmante petite réunion de famille. Bordel, ils étaient plus nombreux que s'ils allaient affronter un groupe de 20 _lessers_. Okay, le gars sortait de chez eux mais tout de même. Ca ne demandait pas autant de guerriers.

- Tu veux encore un moment, gamin? grogna Vishous, se postant devant la porte en croisant les bras.

- Nope. Allons-y, plus vite on entre, plus vite on sort.

La voix de Qhuinn était presque éteinte. Butch ne put que se demander ce qui se passait dans sa caboche à l'instant même. Son frère, mort pour lui quelques jours encore auparavant, se trouvait bel et bien vivant de l'autre côté de la porte. On aurait presque cru être dans un conte de fées. Si on mettait à part que le mec était plutôt la méchante sorcière de l'histoire et qu'il n'y avait rien d'heureux à le retrouver. Mais bon, ne disait-on pas que quelque chose qu'on redoute de faire était, au final, cent fois moins pire qu'on le pensait en y allant ? Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que cet adage soit correct. Parce qu'au vu de la tension ambiante, le moindre craquement d'allumette ferait tout péter. Et le calme relatif qui régnait se transformerait très vite en tsunami.

Vishous étudia encore le gamin des yeux un moment avant d'hocher la tête et de lui ouvrir la porte en soufflant très bas. Si Butch n'avait pas eu les yeux fixés sur lui, il ne l'aurait d'ailleurs pas remarqué. Ouais, c'était plus que certain désormais: son coloc s'inquiétait pour le petit. Ce qui était plus qu'étonnant puisqu'en règle générale, le mec se fichait comme d'une quille de la Terre entière. Mais bon, l'_Ahstrux Nohtrum_ de John avait tout de même sauvé la soeur de V, alors il y avait de fortes chances que désormais, il fasse partie du cercle fermé des gens tolérés par le guerrier aux yeux de diamant. Les deux entrèrent l'un après l'autre dans la pièce, suivis rapidement par Blay qui avait laissé, comme le gentleman qu'il était, passer Xhex et Butch ferma la marche. Il vit Qhuinn s'avancer à côté du lit où l'autre reposait, visiblement endormi. Les yeux du gamin étaient hallucinés.

- Tu nous confirmes qu'il s'agit bien de ton frangin ? demanda Butch, d'une voix bourrue.

- Il est …

- Carbonisé ouais. On dirait que c'est un truc de famille! ironisa V, les bras croisés, de l'autre côté du lit.

Le flic était à deux doigts de lever les yeux au ciel mais la situation ne s'y prêtait pas vraiment. Surtout pas quand Qhuinn vacillait sur ses jambes, pâle comme un linge, incapable de détacher les yeux du gisant devant lui. Putain, le mec sortait à peine du coma et sa peau avait été brûlée à un degré pas même acceptable pour un vampire. Et on lui imposait désormais cette épreuve. Ils auraient peut-être dû attendre un peu. Enfin, ce n'était pas comme si le gars était une foutue tête de mule qui n'écoutait rien et n'en faisait qu'à sa guise. Nope. Pas du tout le genre du gamin.

- Peux-tu l'identifier ? redemanda Butch, avec une voix plus calme.

- Je …

Blay avança à côté de Vishous et soupira un bon coup, de manière quasiment invisible lui aussi, avant de souffler:

- Regarde sa chevalière.

Comme s'ils agissaient sur pilotage automatique répondant à la voix de Blay, les yeux de Qhuinn se posèrent sur la main du corps brûlé devant lui et il hoqueta de stupeur.

- C'est … c'est le sceau de ma famille … euhh … de la famille de Lohstrong.

Et soudain, ses jambes lâchèrent et il se retrouva à genoux à côté du lit. Blaylock amorça un mouvement vers lui mais fut stoppé par la main de V qui se posa subrepticement sur son poignet. Butch comprit où son coloc voulait en venir: il fallait que Qhuinn accepte cette donnée par lui-même. Il devait le faire seul. Et après quelques minutes, les yeux rivés sur la chevalière, il se releva et toussota, assurant sa voix avant de lâcher:

- Il s'agit bien de mon frère.

- N'importe qui peut avoir volé son sceau, tu sais.

- Non. Il a une cicatrice sur la tempe en forme de S. C'est lui, j'en suis sûr.

Tout le monde prit une profonde inspiration, relâchant la pression qu'ils n'avaient pas eu conscience de retenir. Si ce mec était bien Janhym, il avait un tas de comptes à rendre. Et peu importe qu'il soit blessé actuellement.

XoXoX

Vishous laissa le temps à Qhuinn d'encaisser la nouvelle. Puis il frappa durement sur le cadre du lit, réveillant le vampire en sursaut. Celui-ci se redressa en position assise, hurlant, se collant à la tête de la couche, les bras autour de lui. Véritablement paniqué. C'était déjà là une preuve qu'il avait été maltraité par les _lessers_. Evidemment, quand on était un vampire, on se doutait que c'était ce qui était arrivé. Sauf qu'il s'agissait de Janhym, fils de Lohstrong, qui devait être mort depuis des mois. Le fait qu'il soit toujours vivant sous le joug de ces abominations ne parlait vraiment pas en sa faveur. Peu importe pour V qu'on le traite de parano, il préférait prendre ses précautions. Il avait d'ailleurs commencé à les prendre quand il l'avait fait nourrir du sang d'une Elue mais à petite dose. De sorte qu'il puisse se rétablir sans être trop "régénéré" quand même. Ainsi, il pourrait parler mais s'il avait des mauvaises intentions, il ne serait pas en capacité de leur faire du mal. De toute façon, il pressentait que Blaylock avait pris ses précautions et était armé jusqu'aux dents. Ouais, pas de doute, le rouquin se méfiait du gars plus que lui encore. Mais à nouveau, c'était foutrement normal: le gamin était un mâle dédié. Il était prêt à tout pour protéger son mec. Ca allait être sportif, il le sentait.

Le fils de pute qui avait maltraité Qhuinn toute sa vie se mit à bégayer, tremblant, tout en posant ses yeux abîmés un peu partout sans arriver à distinguer quoi que ce soit.

- Qui … qui … qui est là ? Je … j'ai peur …

Qhuinn releva ses yeux dépareillés vers Vishous, l'interrogeant silencieusement.

- Ils lui ont cousu les yeux. Visiblement, c'est une pratique fort courante depuis l'enlèvement de Bella. Comme ça, s'ils s'échappent, ils sont incapables de savoir où ils se trouvent.

Le brun déglutit en acquiesçant et il continua, répondant à une question implicite qu'il entendit dans la caboche du gamin:

- Ce n'est pas définitif. On a soigné ça et avec le sang qu'il a reçu, il sera très vite rétabli.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Que me voulez-vous, où suis-je ? bégaya à nouveau le civil, tremblant de la tête aux pieds.

- C'est moi, Janhym.

La voix de Qhuinn était posée et froide, malgré la tempête qui faisait rage dans sa tête. Vishous fut fier du petit. Il tremblait à l'intérieur, redevenant ce gamin maltraité par sa putain de famille dysfonctionnelle. Et pourtant, à l'extérieur, il se montrait fort et sûr de lui. Ne jamais montrer aux autres ses faiblesses, c'était le triste apprentissage de l'école de la vie qu'il avait eu. Tout comme V qui se reconnaissait de plus en plus en lui.

L'autre tourna la tête vers la voix de son frère et tressaillit, signe qu'il le reconnaissait parfaitement.

- Qhuinn ? Tu es vivant ?

Pour quelqu'un d'extérieur, on aurait pu penser à ce qu'il soit soulagé de savoir son frère en vie. Sauf que Vishous ne se laissait pas tromper et qu'il décela parfaitement l'amertume dans la voix du civil. L'enfoiré …

- Je suis vivant et visiblement, toi aussi …

- Où … où suis-je?

- Tu es aux mains de la Confrérie.

- Que … que vont-ils me faire ?

- On cherche à savoir ce qui t'est arrivé. Peux-tu nous en dire plus ?

Tout le monde semblait s'être mis d'accord pour laisser Qhuinn mener l'interrogatoire. Ce n'était pas vraiment le rôle d'un soldat mais il s'agissait là de son frère, de la merde de sa famille et personne ne voulait y mettre les pieds. Même si le regard flamboyant de Blaylock posé sur cette ordure en disait long sur le sort qu'il souhaiterait lui réserver sans même l'entendre s'expliquer.

- Je … je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Un instant, j'étais en train d'écouter _mahman_ donner ses ordres aux _doggens_, l'instant d'après, je me réveillais dans une cave noire et sale.

- Et ?

Vishous regarda la mâchoire de Qhuinn se contracter de tension mais à nouveau, ce fut le seul signe visible de sa nervosité.

- Et rien ? Ils m'ont torturé … ils voulaient … oh bon dieu, c'était horrible …

- Que te voulaient-ils, Janhym? Pourquoi t'ont-ils maintenu en vie aussi longtemps ?

L'autre secoua la tête, tremblant toujours de manière incontrôlée. Son frère semblait s'attendrir un peu de ses réactions mais c'était bien le seul à le faire. Xhex gardait les bras croisés, adossée à la porte, étudiant la scène du regard sans piper mot. Butch étudiait le gars avec son radar de flic et Blaylock, lui, semblait prêt à lui arracher la gorge à coups de crocs dans les secondes qui suivaient. Quelle joyeuse petite bande ils faisaient ! Quand l'autre parla, toutefois, la stupéfaction fit place à la rage:

- Ils disaient que j'étais le frère de Lash … que … que sa mère était la mienne … Ils voulaient … me rendre comme lui. Insinuer le mal en moi.

- Hein ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries? demanda Butch, incapable de se taire désormais.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Janhym ? Pourquoi t'ont-ils dit un truc pareil ? renchérit Qhuinn, cherchant à reprendre la discussion en mains.

- La stricte vérité. Incroyable, pas vrai ? Et dire que tout ce temps, toi seul était le vrai enfant de Père et Mère. Incroyable qu'au final, ils n'aient été capables d'enfanter qu'une merde comme toi …

Vishous n'eut même pas l'occasion d'anticiper ce qui se passa ensuite. Un rugissement retentit dans la pièce, les clouant tous sur place, de même qu'une odeur de marquage plus que prononcée. Heureusement, les réflexes de V n'étaient pas rouillés et il attrapa Blaylock juste avant qu'il n'ait l'occasion de planter sa dague, qu'il venait de dégainer, dans la gorge de cette ordure.

XoXoX

Blay faisait les cent pas devant la maison où les autres étaient encore enfermés. Butch se tenait sur les marches, barrière vivante l'empêchant de rentrer à nouveau. Il fallait bien dire qu'il avait carrément perdu son sang-froid. Pourtant, pendant cinq bonnes minutes - depuis que le gars était réveillé en fait - il s'était martelé le crâne pour rester calme. Mais quand il avait entendu ce sinistre connard dire une telle chose à son mâle, il avait vu rouge. Littéralement. Sa réaction n'avait même pas été pensée, pesée ou réfléchie. Pas le moins du monde. Ca avait été instinctif. D'ailleurs, l'odeur de marquage avait parlé pour lui. Son corps et son cerveau s'étaient mis d'accord pour refuser en bloc un tel affront. Putain, l'enfoiré de première. Il allait le démolir.

- Tu n'arranges pas la situation, tu sais ?

- Je fais ce que je PEUX pour me calmer, grogna-t-il, incapable de rester le mâle bien élevé qu'il avait toujours été.

- Eh ben essaye mieux. On a besoin de toi à l'intérieur. Ton mec …

- Il n'est pas "mon" mec, le coupa-t-il, serrant et desserrant les poings le long de ses flancs.

- Oh excuse-moi, j'ai du être induit en erreur par la marque que t'as posé sur son putain de corps … et dans toute la pièce, voir même dans tout le quartier, pour ce que ça vaut.

- J'ai dérapé, okay ? Pas de quoi en faire un foin !

- Oh mais bien sûr ! Un tout petit dérapage de rien du tout. Pas du genre à faire parler la Confrérie pour les 10 siècles à venir …

- Butch … lâcha le roux de sa voix menaçante, en proie à une rage incontrôlable.

- Tu as failli tuer le gars, okay ? Sans même y réfléchir une seconde.

Cette fois, le flic était redevenu sérieux et Blay s'arrêta d'arpenter le trottoir, un peu emmerdé mais à la limite de la fureur encore.

- Tu as entendu comment il l'a traité ? Tu as entendu ce qu'il a osé lui dire?

- Tout le monde l'a entendu, fils. Et tout le monde a eu envie de l'étriper. Mais on ne l'a pas fait car il s'agit d'un témoin important. Et c'est le frère de Qhuinn, de surcroît. Si quelqu'un doit le tuer …

Il ne finit pas sa phrase mais Blay la pensa pour lui "_... c'est lui et lui seul_". Et il avait foutrement raison. Qhuinn avait la vie de son frère en main. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, ce serait lui qui choisirait de ce qu'il convenait de faire de sa foutue famille. "_Eh oui, Janhym, le karma est une vraie salope_" pensa le roux, un demi-sourire sur le visage.

- Ouais, tu as raison. Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je …

- Tu es un mâle dédié, Blaylock. Tu feras tout ce qui est en ton pouvoir pour protéger ton mâle.

- J'aurais … j'aurais juste voulu que cette merde ne lui retombe pas dessus encore une fois …

Il ne savait pas bien pourquoi il se confiait à Butch mais ça lui semblait naturel. Il aimait bien le flic, son côté droit et imprenable. Et puis, s'il avait du avoir un modèle dans la Confrérie, ça aurait forcément été ce Frère là. Allez savoir pourquoi …

- Tu sais, mon gars, tu pourras te battre autant que tu le veux, faire en sorte de le protéger un maximum, tu ne pourras pas l'éloigner de toutes les merdes que la vie a prévues pour lui. J'ai essayé avec Marissa mais … c'est impossible. Ce que j'essaie de te dire, là, c'est que c'est dans ce genre de situation qu'il a le plus besoin de toi. Tu ne peux pas empêcher l'enfer de lui tomber dessus. Par contre, ce que tu peux faire, c'est être à ses côtés quand ça arrive.

Blay baissa les yeux, touché par le discours de Butch. Le flic avait raison, il le savait. Le problème, c'est qu'il avait du mal à croire que Qhuinn le laisserait être là pour lui. C'était bien le _modus operandi_ du gars: dès que la merde s'approchait trop près de lui, il repoussait les gens qui l'aimaient afin que personne ne soit éclaboussé de sa faute. Putain, il avait fallu qu'il tombe amoureux du plus grand handicapé sentimental que cette foutue Terre avait connu. Mais il en valait la peine. Alors Blay acquiesça sans rien ajouter et remonta quelques marches. Butch se poussa pour le laisser passer, conscient qu'il était parvenu à lui faire entendre raison.

Quand ils revinrent dans la chambre, la situation s'était quelque peu détériorée. Vishous et Xhex tenaient le gars chacun par un bras, tandis que celui se débattait. Butch jura derrière lui:

- Putain, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Qhuinn regardait la scène, un peu en retrait, un air halluciné sur le visage. Blay alla directement se positionner à ses côtés et lui effleura les doigts qui pendaient le long de son flanc, le plus doucement du monde. Quand le regard dépareillé s'arracha à la contemplation presque morbide du civil qui braillait comme un cochon qu'on égorge, il s'ancra au sien et le roux y lut toute la détresse du monde. Il aurait voulu faire un geste bien plus significatif dans sa direction mais il savait par expérience que ce n'était pas, mais alors pas du tout, le bon moment.

- Il a recouvré la vue et s'est mis à halluciner! grogna V, tenant le gars à une main comme si l'effort qu'il faisait pour le maintenir en place n'était pas énorme.

La question qui était sur tous les visages était claire: "_Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant?_". Parce qu'il était bien entendu que la voix de son frère ne le calmerait pas une seconde. La seule personne capable de les aider était Xhex et elle semblait avoir envie de faire durer un peu plus longtemps le show. Ou attendre la décision de Qhuinn qui, lui, semblait incapable d'en prendre une. Blay souffla un bon coup puis riva son regard sur la _sympathe_:

- Fais-le, bon sang ! Tu vois bien qu'il ne peut pas décider dans un vacarme pareil.

Si elle n'était pas prête à accepter un ordre venant de lui, elle n'en montra rien car elle hocha la tête en signe d'accord, prenant la décision de Blay comme s'il était le compagnon de Qhuinn et avait le droit de parler en son nom. Il était étrange de penser que tous, dans la Confrérie, les considéraient déjà comme un couple alors qu'ils ne l'avaient pas encore décidé eux-mêmes. Très vite, grâce au pouvoir de Xhex, Janhym s'apaisa pour redevenir la masse tremblante qu'il était avant que le roux ne sorte, tiré par Butch, de la chambre.

Il sanglota encore un moment, recroquevillé sur lui-même, sous les regards de tous, ne semblant pas gêné le moins du monde d'être ainsi faible en face d'eux. Vishous leur fit un mouvement de tête pour leur indiquer la sortie et ils suivirent sa directive sans même argumenter. Quand ils furent tous dehors, la porte bien refermée, le guerrier aux yeux de diamant se tourna vers Xhex:

- Alors ?

- Alors il dit la vérité. Il a bien été martyrisé par ces enfoirés de morts-vivants. La merde qu'il a dans le crâne … putain … c'est abominable.

Tous secouèrent la tête et Blay vit Qhuinn s'adosser au mur, encaissant visiblement mal la nouvelle.

- Tant mieux. Au moins il n'essaie pas de nous embobiner. Par contre, Cop, j'ai besoin que tu me dises ce que tu sens à son contact.

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers Butch qui grimaça avant de regarder Qhuinn, prendre une grande inspiration et se lancer:

- Il pue le _lesser_ à plein nez. Si j'en crois mon instinct, il a de la noirceur en lui.

- Ce qui veut dire? demanda Blay, rendu extrêmement nerveux par la tournure de la conversation.

- Au vu de l'histoire et si ces crétins pensaient qu'il était le vrai frère de Lash … ils ont essayé de l'attirer à l'Omega! conclut Vishous, mettant des mots sur la terrible hypothèse qui courait en lui depuis qu'il les entendait parler.

- Mais c'est impossible! Lash était le fils de l'Omega ! Et Janhym …

Il parlait pour Qhuinn, parce qu'il savait que son meilleur pote était en état de choc. Et qu'il devait le faire, pour obtenir les réponses aux questions que l'autre se posait. D'ailleurs, celui-ci semblait sur le point de s'évanouir, appuyé au mur.

- Nous ne savons pas qui sont les parents de ce mec. Peut-être que …

- Non !

Les têtes se tournèrent vers Qhuinn qui avait enfin daigné ouvrir la bouche. Sa voix était presque éteinte, tremblante, et il regardait ses pieds. Mais c'était bien lui qui avait parlé. Quand il releva les yeux, Blay vit qu'ils étaient hantés par les fantômes du passé. Il continua:

- Janhym est mon frère. C'est … C'était le bon fils. L'héritier. Ils … Mes parents … Ils en étaient si fiers …

Il était pâle comme un linge, sa voix se brisait. Il était en train de vivre le pire cauchemar de sa vie et il apprenait par la même occasion que tout cet enfer pouvait être basé sur un mensonge. Blay voulut s'approcher de lui mais il ne savait que trop bien que l'autre refuserait son soutien. C'était affreux de le voir ainsi sans pouvoir l'atteindre.

- Ils l'aimaient tellement … ils ne l'auraient pas aimé … ils ne l'auraient pas … porté aux nues …. putain … Janhym est mon frère. C'est le bon frère. Le bon fils. Il est l'héritier …

Okay, il lâchait totalement prise. Vishous darda son regard sur le roux tout en énonçant:

- Tu en as vu assez pour aujourd'hui, gamin. Je vais demander à Jane de lui administrer un calmant pour qu'il se repose à nouveau et tu reviendras le voir demain.

Ce n'était pas une question et l'autre ne pouvait pas protester. Pas avec V et pas quand il adoptait ce ton. Qhuinn acquiesça, à bout de forces de toute manière, bien incapable de faire son chieur professionnel pour une fois. Xhex le désigna alors de la tête, encourageant Blay à l'emmener. Ce qu'il fit, posant une main sur son épaule et murmurant:

- Viens, Q, on rentre au manoir.

Quand le regard dépareillé s'accrocha au sien, il eut presque l'impression que le mec s'accrochait à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Et, en bon mâle dédié qu'il était, il se fit la promesse de ne pas le laisser couler … si seulement l'autre lui en laissait l'occasion.

XoXoX

En rentrant au Manoir, Qhuinn était toujours dans un état de choc. Il n'avait même pas vu passer le chemin jusque là. Il savait juste que Blay l'avait emmené jusqu'à la voiture, l'y avait fait monter et avait conduit en silence tout le long de la route, lui jetant de temps à autre des oeillades inquiètes. Désormais, il était dans l'énorme maison de la Confrérie sans savoir que faire. Enfin si, trouver un moment pour lui seul. Il se tourna vers son meilleur pote qui le suivait comme son ombre et soupira un bon coup avant de se lancer:

- Blay …

- Inutile de le dire, tu veux un moment à toi, pas vrai ?

Bordel, il le connaissait si bien. Qhuinn sentit son coeur se serrer à cette idée et fut envahi d'une bouffée d'amour pour le mâle en face de lui. Il l'aimait tellement que ça en faisait mal. Et il allait lui dire. Dès qu'il aurait soufflé un bon coup.

- Je … je vais juste prendre une douche. Me laver de tout … de tout ça.

- Bien sûr. Rejoins-moi dans ma chambre quand tu te sens prêt.

- Okay. Il faut qu'on parle de toute façon.

Le roux hocha la tête, perplexe. Il devait penser que ce ne serait pas une bonne conversation. Aussi, pour le rassurer, Qhuinn l'attira à lui et posa sa bouche fiévreuse sur la sienne. Très vite, les lèvres douces de son _pyrocant_ s'écartèrent et il glissa la langue dans la chaleur tentatrice. Ils bataillèrent un moment, langoureusement, se goûtant l'un l'autre avec l'énergie du désespoir. La main du brun se riva dans les boucles du roux et il attira son visage plus encore à lui. Blay gémit contre sa bouche, finissant de l'éveiller totalement. Pour se contenir, il se recula d'un coup, soufflant comme un boeuf, le coeur au bord des lèvres. Il lui sourit, malgré son état second, et vit le regard azur de son meilleur pote s'illuminer.

- Je te rejoins dans 10 minutes … et … merci Blay.

- De rien, vraiment …

Il remonta jusque sa chambre, toujours pris dans la maelström de sentiments qui l'assaillait depuis qu'il avait quitté Janhym. Il ne parvenait même pas à mettre un nom sur les sentiments qu'il ressentait. C'était horrible, tout simplement. Revoir son frère n'avait pas été simple mais surtout, il n'avait pas changé. Il le détestait toujours autant. C'était con, dans un sens, mais Qhuinn avait presque espéré que le fait d'avoir été sauvé par la Confrérie, qu'il soit là pour le protéger, changerait la donne. Et ce n'était définitivement pas le cas. Et c'était certainement affreux de le reconnaître mais il savait qu'il avait profité de ces moments après la mort de sa famille, en sachant que plus personne ne le dénigrerait plus de la sorte. Il avait apprécié ces instants loin de cette merde. Et il y était de nouveau plongé. Entré dans son antre, il ne prit pas la peine d'allumer les lampes, la lune diffusant un rai de lumière suffisant pour qu'il y voit clair. Il jeta ses New Rocks d'un geste rapide des jambes puis ôta son t-shirt et soupira. Il vint poser les mains de part et d'autre de sa commode et releva la tête vers le miroir qui trônait au-dessus. Evidemment, la première chose qu'il nota, ce fut ses yeux dépareillés. Un vert, un bleu. Ouaip, sympa la tare génétique, pas vrai ? Les filles, ainsi que les mecs, qu'il avait levées dans les bars n'arrêtaient pas de lui dire qu'il était magnifique, vraiment beau. Incroyable pour lui alors qu'il n'arrivait qu'à voir ses deux foutus yeux différents. Et Blay … bordel, que pouvait bien lui trouver Blay ? Il avait vu ses côtés les plus sombres, les plus horribles. Il l'avait vu détruit, maltraité, en pleurs, blessé, … Ouaip, et il était toujours là. Et il le voulait toujours. Comment pouvait-il repousser un mec pareil? Blaylock, fils de Rocke, était définitivement une bénédiction. Il sourit à son reflet, mettant toute la merde de Janhym de côté pour se concentrer sur ça. Cette petite bulle de bonheur que le roux était capable de lui donner. Il ne devait plus voir que ça. Parce que Blay méritait qu'il vive pour cela.

- Bonsoir, Soldat.

Il sursauta en entendant la voix profonde derrière lui et fit tomber plusieurs bouteilles vides d'Herradura qui trônaient sur sa commode. Rapidement, il alluma mentalement les lumières de sa chambre et recula contre le meuble quand il vit à qui il avait affaire.

- Oh putain …

- Surveille ton langage, je te prie, Qhuinn, fils de Lohstrong.

La Vierge Scribe, en personne (oui, oui), se trouvait dans sa chambre. Enfin, son bordel. La figure encapuchonnée se tenait au milieu de cadavres de bouteilles, de caleçons sales et de vêtements jetés ça et là. Putain, si c'était pas le pire moment de sa vie …

- Je … je suis désolé.

Et sur ses mots, il posa le genou à terre car c'est ce qu'il convenait de faire devant la Mère de la Race.

- C'est mieux comme ça …

- Je … que faites …

- Ne finis pas cette phrase. Je déteste qu'on me pose des questions.

Il baissa plus encore la tête et attendit ce qui lui sembla être une éternité.

- Tu t'interroges sur ma présence. Et il est vrai que je ne quitte l'Autre Côté que pour de bonnes raisons …

Il dut se mordre la lèvre pour s'empêcher de lui demander de poursuivre. Il fallait bien dire que c'était assez peu courant de trouver la Vierge Scribe dans sa chambre en rentrant.

- Je suis là pour te remercier d'avoir sauvé ma fille, Soldat.

Oh putain … Déjà Vishous, ça avait été dur à encaisser. Mais la Vierge Scribe en personne, ça, c'était définitivement inconcevable. Oh bordel de merde, qu'est-ce qu'il convenait de faire dans cette situation bizarre ? C'était vrai, après tout, ses parents n'avaient jamais pris la peine de lui expliquer les règles d'usage en société et encore moins devant la Mère de la Race. Putain, c'était impossible à digérer. En fait, il ne s'était peut-être jamais réveillé de son coma et rêvait tout ça. Ouais, ça devait être ça.

- Tout est réel, Soldat. Tu as sauvé mon enfant et je t'en suis reconnaissante. Je suis venue avec un petit présent pour toi.

Il releva les yeux, interloqué. Un cadeau ? Pour lui ? Etait-il possible de mourir de peur et d'anticipation ? Parce que ça risquait de lui arriver, là, de suite. D'autant plus quand elle lâcha, de sa voix calme et assurée:

- Je sais que tu es très attaché à une de mes Elues. Alors voilà, Soldat, en gage de ma gratitude, je consens à cette union. Félicitations Qhuinn, fils de Lohstrong. Te voilà promis à un destin grandiose.


	12. Holding on and letting go

**Chapitre 11: Holding on and letting go**

(titre inspiré de la chanson de Ross Copperman, que je vous invite à écouter …)

_It's everything you wanted, it's everything you don't_

_It's one door swinging open and one door swinging closed_

_Some prayers find an answer_

_Some prayers never know_

_We're holding on and letting go_

Blay sortit de sa chambre, au bord de la crise de nerfs. Cela faisait plus d'une heure trente qu'il attendait Qhuinn qui n'était jamais revenu de sa soi-disant douche. Il voulait bien lui laisser tout l'espace dont il avait besoin pour digérer le retour de Janhym mais il n'était pas question qu'il le laisse seul à son triste sort. Il était bien trop inquiet pour cela. Et il l'aimait bien trop également. Il remonta donc le couloir et s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre de son meilleur ami, les mains tremblantes. Il était conscient de faire ce qu'il fallait, il devait être là pour son mâle mais il n'en restait pas moins complètement stressé. Comme toujours aux alentours de sa famille, Qhuinn était une putain de bombe à retardement sur le point d'exploser. Et il ne le faisait généralement que devant les gens qui comptaient. Blay savait donc par expérience qu'il éclaterait devant lui et il se mit à prier très fort la Vierge Scribe pour que leur amitié n'en ressorte pas encore plus affaiblie. Il avait cette sensation étrange, au creux de lui, que leur relation - quelle qu'elle soit - ne tenait déjà plus qu'à un fil et que le moindre faux pas le couperait. Il espérait de tout son coeur se tromper car s'il perdait Qhuinn, il ne lui resterait plus rien.

Soufflant un bon coup, il frappa à la porte et attendit … longtemps. Sans que rien ne se passe. Peut-être était-il tombé endormi. Ouais, comme si c'était possible avec toutes les informations horribles qu'il venait de glâner. Il ouvrit tout de même le battant délicatement, s'engouffrant dans la pièce plongée dans la pénombre. Il regarda le lit défait - mais il l'était toujours - les vêtements éparpillés partout, tombés là où il les ôtait, les bouteilles vides et l'écran plasma éteint. Aucun bruit ne venait troubler l'apparente tranquillité de la pièce, pas même la douche, signe que son mâle n'était pas là. Bordel, mais où était-il ?

Blay ressortit rapidement et se dirigea vers la chambre de John. Arrêté devant, il devait bien reconnaître que le mâle muet y était, mais au vu des bruits qu'il percevait, c'était presque certain que Qhuinn n'était pas de la partie. Maintenant, réellement inquiet, le roux descendit les marches au pas de course, s'engouffra dans le tunnel menant au centre d'entraînement sans jamais rencontrer personne. Tout le monde était bien trop occupé avec soit sa _shellane_ parce que c'était une nuit de repos, soit dans les rues à chercher les _lessers_. Bref, il n'y avait personne dans les alentours. Et tant mieux. Blay n'avait pas la moindre envie d'expliquer à un curieux pourquoi il avait l'air d'avoir l'Omega aux trousses et comment ça se faisait qu'il avait perdu Qhuinn. Putain, il était sensé surveiller que le mec encaissait le coup. Et il avait réussi à le perdre. C'était franchement risible. Alors qu'il avait passé les 8/10èmes de sa vie à suivre le gars comme son ombre, il ne savait pas où il était dans un moment important. Quel ami il faisait, bordel !

Arrivé au gymnase étrangement calme également, il dut bien reconnaître que son _pyrocant_ n'était pas dans les parages. "Fais chier !" pensa-t-il. Ou pouvait-il bien être ? Peut-être qu'il devrait fouiller chaque pièce, chaque recoin, la moindre parcelle de l'immense bâtisse. L'enfoiré pouvait être allé se cacher n'importe où. Alors qu'il sortait en pestant, reclapant la porte derrière lui, il avisa l'énorme guerrier adossé au mur près du gymnase, fumant tranquillement. Il n'avait peut-être aucun don de voyance, lui, mais il pressentait que Vishous n'était pas là pour rien. D'ailleurs, celui-ci fixa très vite ses yeux diamants sur lui et grogna:

- Il n'est pas au manoir.

- Quoi ?!

Il se l'était dit à lui-même mais l'entendre confirmé par un des Frères rendait la chose plus difficile à encaisser encore. Alors qu'il devait le rejoindre dans sa chambre, qu'il savait pertinemment que Blay l'attendait, Qhuinn avait choisi de ressortir. Putain, ça faisait un mal de chien. Il ne comptait pas sur le roux pour soulager sa peine. Bien sûr que non, en fait. Parce qu'il ne le considérait pas comme son mâle et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de lui. Il était temps pour le roux d'arrêter de se leurrer. Si Qhuinn l'avait revendiqué comme sien, c'était par pure jalousie, parce qu'il ne supportait pas que Blay se donne à un autre. Ouais, rien que ça. Et quand il avait été sûr que le mec n'irait plus rejoindre Saxton, complètement amoureux de lui depuis toujours, il le lâchait comme l'idiot qu'il était. Putain … Comment avait-il pu croire que les choses allaient changer ? Que Qhuinn allait lui demander de partager sa vie ? Mais d'un autre côté, son meilleur pote ne faisait rien pour lui faciliter la vie. Rien que ce baiser, qu'il lui avait donné avant de monter "se doucher". Il voulait dire quelque chose. Enfin, il l'avait pensé d'abord. Mais maintenant, les choses étaient plutôt claires. Qhuinn avait quitté le manoir, il s'était taillé sans le lui dire alors qu'il savait parfaitement qu'il allait être mort d'inquiétude. Et il était tout de même parti. Il était plus que temps que Blay se fasse une raison. Il n'y aurait jamais rien de plus avec le mec qu'il aimait le plus au monde.

- Je l'ai vu se casser via les caméras de sécurité il y a une heure.

- Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas retenu ?

- Je suis pas son père.

- Ouais, mais …

- Non. S'il voulait se casser, personne n'avait à le retenir. Il a besoin de digérer toute cette merde.

Le discours de V tenait la route, évidemment mais Blay ne pouvait s'empêcher de redouter que son _pyrocant_ soit dans les rues, tout seul, avec ses démons. Et surtout, il y avait dans le discours du guerrier quelque chose qui clochait. Le roux ne pouvait pas mettre le doigt dessus mais il était clair que Vishous savait un truc qu'il ignorait. Et c'était pas vraiment comme s'il pouvait lui demander de balancer ses infos.

- Maintenant, si tu veux mon avis, je pense qu'il est allé revoir cette enflure.

Le coeur de Blay s'arrêta à cette pensée. Qhuinn était reparti voir Janhym. Bien sûr que oui. Et il n'avait rien dit au roux parce que sa réaction - disproportionnée mais tellement nécessaire pourtant - ne lui avait pas plu tout à l'heure. Foutre Dieu …

- Je …

- Si j'étais toi, j'irais le rejoindre. Le mec a pas fini de cracher ses horreurs.

Vishous ne donnait que très rarement de conseils mais il semblait s'être pris d'affection pour l_'Ahstrux Nohtrum_ de John. Et c'était bien quelque chose qu'il avait en commun avec Blay, évidemment. Le roux hocha donc la tête et se hâta le long du couloir, espérant que l'enfoiré qui avait mené la Garde d'Honneur contre son meilleur ami n'avait pas réussi à ruiner le peu d'estime de lui qui lui restait encore.

XoXoX

Quand Blaylock arriva à la maison où le civil était "gardé", il trouva Zadiste appuyé au mur du couloir devant la chambre, bras croisés et l'air … létal. Zadiste dans toute sa splendeur, quoi. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il vit le guerrier balafré relever son regard noir - signe qu'il était en colère - sur lui.

- T'es la relève ?

- Nan. Je cherche Qhuinn.

- Il n'est pas là.

- Il est venu?

- Non.

Inutile de tenter de glaner plus d'informations auprès de Zadiste. De toute manière, il savait ce qu'il voulait savoir: Qhuinn n'était pas venu jusqu'ici. Mais alors, où était-il ? Au _Masque de Fer_, en train de se bourrer la gueule ? Ca semblait plus qu'improbable. S'il avait voulu le faire, il pouvait le faire au manoir avec le chargement d'Herradura que Fritz gardait à sa disposition. Ceci dit, le roux irait tout de même y faire un tour, pour avoir la conscience tranquille. D'ailleurs, il allait se mettre en route de suite car plus vite il retrouverait le brun, plus vite il serait rassuré.

- Putain, je comprends pourquoi Rhage a rouscaillé de passer la nuit là.

Blay arqua un sourcil devant l'air dégoûté de Zadiste et l'autre s'expliqua, étonnamment:

- Ce fils de pute passe son temps à cracher des insanités sur son frère. Pas étonnant qu'Hollywood ait eu du mal à rester calme. Franchement, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je lui coudrais la bouche pour faire bonne mesure.

Le roux ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette idée. Oh bon sang, il rêverait que le Frère balafré mette ses menaces à exécution. En fait, il rêvait de faire souffrir Janhym lui-même mais il ne savait pas bien comment Qhuinn prendrait ça. Il était donc tout aussi d'accord que quelqu'un d'autre s'en charge.

Mais maintenant qu'il était là, avec un Frère qui semblait détester l'autre autant que lui, seul, il pouvait aller lui parler. Il en mourrait même d'envie.

- Je vais le voir une minute.

- Si tu décides de l'égorger, appelle-moi, j'adorerais participer.

En ouvrant la porte, Blay sourit à nouveau diaboliquement, absolument pas décidé de partager ce plaisir avec quelqu'un d'autre, en fait.

Il referma derrière lui et se posta contre la porte, bras croisés alors que l'autre, toujours avachi sur le lit, ouvrait les yeux. Janhym se redressa en le voyant et eut un sourire mauvais.

- Tiens tiens tiens … mais qui voilà! Ne serait-ce pas la petite pute de mon très cher frère … ?

Délibérément, il choisit de ne pas s'énerver pour si peu. Janhym pouvait bien l'insulter, si ça lui faisait plaisir. Peu importait. Tant qu'il ne dénigrait pas Qhuinn, ça ne lui faisait rien.

- Tu sembles récupérer à une vitesse hallucinante, Janhym.

- Eh bien, tu sais ce que c'est … ils me donnent le sang d'une Elue.

Blay ne put s'empêcher de gronder. Quelle connerie, putain ! Ils auraient dû laisser le mec crever de douleur. Ca aurait fait bonne mesure à ce qu'il avait fait subir à Qhuinn avec la Garde d'Honneur. Et il ne semblait pas regretter son geste car il continua à parler, pas inquiet pour deux sous de la réaction du roux:

- J'ai entendu dire que c'était pratique courante, chez vous, à la Confrérie. Ceci dit, ça ne m'étonne guère. Entre les Frères qui se marient avec des humaines et vous, les gays …

- Ta gueule.

- Oh ben quoi, Blaylock ? Tu n'acceptes pas la réalité ? Tu l'as déjà mise à mon cher frère ? Il a adoré ça ?

- Qhuinn n'est …

- Ne perds pas ton temps à me mentir. Qhuinn est pédé comme un phoque. J'ai toujours su qu'il trouverait un autre moyen plus sournois encore de déshonorer la famille.

- Ne t'avise pas de parler sur lui …

- Ou bien quoi ? Tu vas me faire du mal ? Je n'ai pas peur de toi, Blaylock, fils de Rocke. Je n'ai peur d'aucun d'entre vous. Vous êtes tous, autant que vous êtes, des dysfonctionnels merdiques. Peu importe que vous vous fassiez appeler la Confrérie de la Dague Noire, protectrice de la Race. Si c'est vous qui avez nos vies en main, je préfère me débrouiller seul.

- On a vu ce que ça a donné, grogna Blay, s'intimant au calme.

- La _Glymera_ a été massacrée par la faute de Qhuinn. Uniquement la sienne. S'il n'avait pas tenté de tuer Lash, ce ne serait jamais arrivé …

Blay s'avança, incapable d'en entendre plus.

- Ferme-la, Janhym, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

Il venait de coller son visage à celui de l'autre et sentait ses canines s'allonger sous la colère. Il allait le buter, c'était sûr et certain. Il s'occuperait de Qhuinn et de ce qu'il en penserait plus tard, quand il aurait soulagé sa rage.

- Tu ne m'impressionnes pas, je me répète. Par contre, je suis surpris, je ne pensais pas que dans votre couple, ce serait mon frère qui serait la femme …

Sa main partit avant qu'il ne sache vraiment ce qu'il faisait et le crétin vola à travers la pièce en hurlant, s'écrasant lamentablement contre le mur dans un fracas de tous les diables. Zadiste entra dans la chambre et évalua la situation du regard un moment, sans pour autant le retenir. Par contre, l'autre ne semblait pas en avoir assez car il se releva, son sourire mauvais toujours vissé au visage et conclut:

- Je le hais de tout mon coeur. Cette erreur de la nature doit crever. Et si c'est la dernière chose que je dois faire avant de rendre mon dernier souffle, je le ferais. Je le verrai mort devant moi, j'en fais le serment.

Blay croisa les bras, bien décidé à ne plus se laisser dépasser par sa fureur et lâcha, glacial:

- Essaye toujours. Tu me trouveras sur ton chemin.

Et sur ces mots, parce que c'était la meilleure chose à faire, il sortit de la chambre sans plus l'écouter, décidé à retrouver son mâle coûte que coûte.

XoXoX

Les pierres crissaient sous ses chaussures mais il continuait à avancer, les mains dans les poches, certain de le trouver ici. Il était passé par le _Masque de Fer _mais, comme il l'avait deviné, il n'avait pas trouvé Qhuinn là-bas. C'est alors qu'il avait eu LA révélation et s'était dématérialisé directement ici. Et il avait eu raison car il vit la silhouette de son meilleur ami, assis à même le sol, les bras entourant ses jambes. Il arriva doucement derrière lui et murmura:

- Peu importe à quel point les choses déconnent entre nous, je sais toujours où te trouver …

Le regard vairon lâcha l'immense bâtisse du regard pour venir se river dans les yeux de Blay qui manqua de reculer sous le choc. Une telle tristesse, un tel désarroi, une peur sans nom … comment pouvait-il encaisser ça ? Il avait vu ces yeux emplis de ces mêmes sentiments toute sa vie. Et il avait espéré que c'était enfin fini. Pourquoi Janhym devait-il être vivant ?

- Pourquoi es-tu revenu ici, Q? demanda Blay en s'asseyant à son tour à terre, juste à côté du brun.

Qhuinn tourna son regard dépareillé vers l'immense manoir devant lui et sembla réfléchir quelques instants, rendant le roux plus que nerveux.

- Je … je crois que j'avais besoin de revenir ici pour me rappeler comment c'était … avant. Avant leur mort, tu vois.

Le brun continuait de se perdre dans la contemplation de la maison de ses parents qui avait été saccagée, pillée et aussi le lieu de leur mort lors de l'attaque des _lessers_ menée par Lash. C'était comme s'il était hypnotisé par cet endroit, ce qui laissait Blay perplexe. Ce lieu aurait dû être maudit pour lui, puisqu'il y avait vécu ses pires moments. Et pourtant, il était de nouveau ici, y cherchant du réconfort. Le roux fut d'ailleurs presque surpris de l'entendre continuer.

- J'ai toujours voulu leur plaire, parvenir à être autre chose que cette tare génétique qu'ils traînaient derrière eux comme un boulet.

- Qhuinn …

- Mais ce n'était pas possible. Quoi que je fasse, aussi bien que je le fasse, ce n'était jamais assez … Rien n'effaçait la couleur différente de mes deux yeux.

- Tu sais que c'était des conneries tout ça …

- Peut-être. Mais c'étaient mon père et ma mère. Ma soeur et mon frère. Ma famille, Blay … T'es-tu déjà demandé ce que tu ferais si tes parents te rejetaient ?

- Bien sûr. C'est bien pour ça que je ne peux pas leur avouer que je suis gay.

Cela faisait un moment qu'ils n'avaient pas été capables de se parler à coeur ouvert sur des sujets aussi délicats. Pourtant, cette nuit, avec le silence environnement, l'étrange pression qu'exerçait l'endroit sur leurs épaules, après tous ces mois de déchirement, de batailles, de désillusions, ils semblaient prêts à baisser les barrières. Et ça faisait un bien fou.

- Tu peux leur dire, tu sais? Ils comprendront … Bordel, Blay, tes parents sont les gens les plus gentils que je connaisse.

Il marmonna quelque chose que Blay ne comprit pas tout de suite. Mais quand le calme revint, les mots résonnèrent dans sa tête, lui étreignant le coeur. "_Pas étonnant qu'ils aient fait un fils aussi parfait_". Oh bon sang … Qhuinn le trouvait parfait ? Si ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait voulu entendre toute sa vie! Si le brun ajoutait un "Je t'aime", il pouvait mourir, heureux, là, sur place. Mais évidemment, ces trois mots ne franchirent pas les lèvres incroyablement tentatrices du brun. A la place, il dit:

- Tu devrais leur dire.

- Et je le ferai.

"_Quand je pourrais leur amener le mâle que j'aurais choisi pour compagnon et que j'aime plus que ma propre vie_" finit-il en pensée, incapable d'avouer une chose pareille. Autant dire qu'il ne le leur dirait jamais. Mais tant pis, il ne le ferait pas si ce n'était pas pour être avec Qhuinn.

- C'est bien. Il ne devrait pas y avoir de non-dits entre gens qui s'aiment …

Le regard si envoûtant de son _pyrocant_ ne lâchait pas la maison et Blay ne put s'empêcher de regarder à son tour, cherchant par là à s'arracher à la contemplation de ce visage qu'il connaissait par coeur mais dont il prenait un plaisir inavouable à redécouvrir à chaque instant volé.

- Je me suis inquiété, tu sais.

- Je suis désolé, Blay. J'aurais du te prévenir mais … putain, cette merde ne s'arrêtera jamais! fit-il en se passant une main sur le visage.  
>Foutre Dieu, il avait l'air d'avoir pris 20 ans (au sens humain du terme) en deux heures. Comment cela était-il possible? Qu'est-ce qui lui était arrivé ? Blay l'avait vu détruit après sa rencontre avec Janhym mais il n'était pas aussi "marqué". Il avait dû se passer quelque chose. Quelque chose de grandiose. Et le petit doigt du roux lui chuchotait que c'était cette "chose" que Vishous savait, quand il l'avait envoyé à sa recherche. Il aurait voulu lui demander mais l'autre éclata d'un rire sans joie et continua:<p>

- Putain, c'est trop déconnant. J'ai toujours voulu faire les trucs pour leur plaire, tu sais. Un mariage avec une bonne femelle d'une grande lignée, combattre aux côtés de la Confrérie … me retirer les yeux de leurs orbites … ouais, j'ai toujours voulu leur plaire.

Blay commençait à redouter que son pote soit passé par la case "Herradura" avant d'arriver ici parce qu'il semblait un peu … illogique. Mais il fut cloué sur place quand l'autre riva son regard hypnotique dans le sien et souffla:

- Alors dis-moi, pourquoi je ne veux plus faire ça, maintenant ?

- Je … Je ne sais pas.

Les yeux dépareillés ne le lâchèrent pas une seule seconde pendant que le silence s'épaississait entre eux. Blay sentit sa respiration s'accélérer et les poils de ses bras se dresser sous la tension électrique qui couvait entre eux. Ca ne s'arrangea pas le moins du monde quand Qhuinn déclara la seule chose à laquelle le roux ne s'était pas, mais alors pas du tout, attendu:

- C'est à cause de toi, Blay. C'est pour toi. C'est parce que je te veux, toi.

Le cerveau de Blay sembla fondre sur place, ses nerfs lâchèrent complètement et il déglutit une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Puis se jeta sur son _pyrocant_. Sa bouche rencontra celle de Qhuinn avidement, durement, les dents s'entrechoquèrent sous l'impact. Le brun gémit, rivant ses grandes mains dans les cheveux de Blay, l'attirant plus à lui qu'il n'était déjà collé. Très vite, leurs langues bataillèrent, cherchant à prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Quand Qhuinn attrapa la sienne pour la sucer durement, Blay sentit sa virilité tressauter d'impatience dans son pantalon. C'était dur, passionné, brutal, exactement ce qu'il attendait de son mâle et la seule chose qu'il semblait capable de lui donner également. La tendresse serait pour plus tard; ce soir, il voulait de la fougue. Les doigts du brun descendirent le long de son cou, arrachèrent les boutons de sa chemise violemment, l'écartant en même temps que sa veste pour qu'il s'en défasse, tout ça sans que son _pyrocant_ ne lâche sa bouche. Il mordait, suçotait, caressait, le rendant absolument dur comme la pierre. Les gémissements de Qhuinn étaient comme de l'huile sur le feu de sa passion et il crut presque jouir en le sentant se frotter durement contre lui. Il se retrouva bien vite torse nu dans l'air frais de cette fin de nuit et voulut remettre les compteurs à égalité. Il tira sur la veste du brun, la lui arrachant presque du dos, ôta son t-shirt et détailla avidement son torse du regard. Il avait une telle faim de lui qu'elle consumait tout sur son passage, et surtout sa très bonne éducation. Prenant les commandes, il coucha Qhuinn sur le sol et frotta son torse nu au sien, adorant cette délicieuse friction. Avec les hanches, il mimait l'acte sexuel, cherchant d'une certaine manière une libération. Mais avant, il voulait goûter l'autre. Aussi, il défit le bouton de son jeans et l'ouvrit suffisamment pour que le sexe de son mâle pointe devant lui, aidé par l'absence de sous-vêtements. Bordel, il était totalement prêt pour lui. Ne pouvant reculer plus l'échéance, il passa la langue sur toute la longueur énorme de son _pyrocant_, le faisant haleter profondément.

- Oh putain, Blay …

Le goût riche sur sa langue était une véritable drogue et il ne put s'empêcher de lécher à nouveau cette virilité qui lui était toute destinée. L'autre donna un coup de hanches, incapable de se maîtriser et Blay ne put s'empêcher de le prendre entièrement en bouche, l'enfonçant au fond de lui directement.

- Je veux … wow … je veux baiser ta putain de bouche tentante, Blay …

Remontant lentement le long de la queue de l'autre, savourant le moindre contact, il se sépara un moment de lui pour murmurer:

- Fais-le …

Le regard vairon s'ancra un moment au sien avant qu'il ne le reprenne entre ses lèvres et Qhuinn, pour la première fois de sa foutue vie, obéit. Il riva les mains dans les cheveux de Blay et lui intima la cadence, pompant dans sa bouche par des coups de hanches saccadés.

- Je ne vais pas … tenir … C'est … putain … trop bon … trop … BLAY !

Et il explosa en de longs jets brûlants qui emplirent sa bouche. Blay avala tout de lui avec envie, grisé par le goût salé de son mâle sur sa langue. Son orgasme ne semblait connaître aucune limite car il continua à pomper et à se déverser tout en gémissant profondément. Quand la vague se retira, il nettoya avec adoration le sexe repu et releva la tête pour voir ce regard qu'il aimait tant le détailler avidement. Les coins de la bouche de Qhuinn se retroussèrent dans un sourire magnifique et il souffla de sa voix rauque de désir:

- Je vais te baiser, Blay. Je vais te baiser durement.

Il sentit ses joues rougir sous l'effet de ces mots hautement torrides et il murmura à son tour:

- Je n'attends que ça …

Et comme s'il n'avait attendu que l'accord de Blay pour le faire, il échangea leurs positions et prit le dessus, s'installant naturellement entre ses cuisses ouvertes. Le brun le détaillait toujours du regard, ce qui le gêna un peu. Putain, quand Qhuinn l'avait-il regardé de la sorte avec une telle … dévotion? Ouais, c'était ça, le mec chérissait son corps des yeux. Son sexe palpita contre la barrière de son pantalon, adorant cette idée.

- Bon sang, regarde-toi, _nallum_ … Tu es magnifique …

- Qhuinn …

- Oui ?

- J'ai besoin …

Il n'eut pas à finir la phrase car l'autre comprit d'un seul regard ce qu'il voulait. Il plongea sur sa bouche, se goûtant sur sa langue et gémissant profondément, le son se répercutant dans la gorge de Blay. Ce fut quand il se sépara de lui pour glisser ses lèvres le long de son cou et qu'il se mit à parler, qu'il menaça l'équilibre mental du roux de se faire la malle.

- Tu veux que je te touche, B ?

Mais l'autre était bien incapable de répondre, perdu dans les sensations que son mâle lui procurait.

- Tu veux que je … te suce ?

D'un mouvement, il colla ses hanches aux siennes, ravi de constater que le brun avait déjà retrouvé toute sa vigueur.

- Tu veux ma bouche sur toi, c'est ça ?

Sa langue percée vint danser autour de son mamelon, lui envoyant des frissons de plaisir jusqu'aux doigts de pied. Très vite, il souffla dessus, le faisant durcir puis le mordilla doucement.

- Tu aimes que je te touche, _nallum_ …

La phrase était un doux euphémisme de ce qu'il ressentait vraiment. La bouche de Qhuinn sur lui, ce n'était même pas le Paradis, c'était au-delà. Rien ne pourrait remplacer ces sensations, ce sentiment d'être enfin complet. Rien. Il n'avait besoin que de son mâle, au final.

Les lèvres parcoururent son ventre qu'elles picorèrent de baisers enfiévrés et la main expérimentée du brun détacha son pantalon d'un coup, le libérant de la pression. Les yeux de Qhuinn vinrent directement caresser sa virilité et il les écarquilla, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Tu es totalement prêt pour moi … Tu vas voir, ça va être … grandiose.

Mais il ne pouvait plus attendre. Il gesticulait sous le regard vairon, ayant besoin de plus. Ses cuisses enserrèrent le torse de Qhuinn, cherchant à le garder près de lui.

- Qhuinn …

- Quoi, _nallum_ ?

- Je … Touche-moi …

L'autre sourit de toutes ses dents et posa ses lèvres sur sa queue, d'un contact pas plus lourd qu'une plume, le rendant totalement dingue. Quand il parla, Blay était sur le point d'imploser:

- Demandé aussi gentiment.

Et aussi vite, il l'engloutit complètement. La sensation était telle que le roux jouit dans la foulée, incapable de tenir plus. Il cria le nom de son _pyrocant_ alors qu'il pompait dans sa bouche et que l'autre prenait tout de lui. Les yeux fermés à s'en faire mal, il voyait presque des étoiles. Il sentit la fragrance de mâle dédié de son meilleur ami l'entourer doucement et il s'y baigna avec allégresse. Quand il parvint à reprendre pied dans la réalité, Qhuinn avait remplacé sa bouche par sa main et lui sourit à nouveau, de cet air qu'il ne lui connaissait presque plus. L'air d'un gars heureux et calme.

- T'en veux encore, Blay ?

Bon sang, Qhuinn, le gars qui baisait à tout va, prenait ce qu'il voulait quand il le voulait, le Dieu du sexe, ce mec lui demandait s'il en voulait plus. Il pouvait lui dire non et il était sûr que son mâle arrêterait tout. Pourtant, il n'était pas question d'arrêter en si bon chemin, même si l'aube n'était plus très loin. Aussi, il riva son regard dans celui de son _pyrocant_ et souffla:

- Je veux tout, Qhuinn. Tout ce que tu veux me donner.

Et c'était la plus stricte vérité. Il prendrait la moindre chose que le brun voudrait lui offrir, s'il en était réduit à ça. Mais ici, Qhuinn semblait prêt à lui faire cadeau de bien plus que ce qu'il avait toujours espéré et il comptait en profiter.

Visiblement ravi de sa réponse, le sourire du brun s'élargit encore et il murmura:

- Alors laisse-moi te donner tout ce que j'ai, _nallum_ …

Il se releva en disant cela et fit glisser son pantalon le long de ses cuisses puissantes. Blay ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder faire, sa virilité se réveillant tout aussi rapidement. Quand il fut glorieusement nu face à lui, visiblement heureux de son regard sur lui, il s'agenouilla à nouveau entre ses jambes et le débarrassa rapidement de son propre vêtement. Plus aucune barrière ne les empêchait désormais d'aller plus loin et, au vu de la respiration saccadée de Qhuinn, il ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter. Ses yeux étaient voilés de désir et il se pencha pour à nouveau lécher sa queue qui palpitait contre son ventre. Sa langue percée glissa sur ses bourses et il les mordilla doucement, menaçant de l'envoyer au 7ème ciel une deuxième fois.

- J'ai envie de te baiser, Blay. Mais je refuse de te faire mal. Je vais avoir besoin que tu m'en donnes plus …

Et alors que sa main enserrait sa queue et y appliquait un mouvement dur, il sentit la bouche de son mâle descendre lentement, commençant à le préparer tout doucement. Incapable de se maîtriser, il donnait des coups de hanches dans la main de son meilleur ami, gémissant profondément, perdu dans le plaisir. Qhuinn accéléra le mouvement sur sa virilité tout en soufflant contre lui, l'électrisant totalement:

- J'adore t'avoir haletant et gémissant sous moi, Blay …

- Qhuinn !

Ces mots finirent de l'envoyer sur orbite et il jouit dans la main de son mâle, lui donnant tout ce qu'il avait. L'autre délaissa très vite sa queue pour tremper ses doigts dans ce qu'il venait de lui offrir et Blay parvenait à peine à retrouver son souffle quand il le sentit entrer en lui, l'ouvrant, le préparant.

- Oh putain …

- Je vais essayer d'être doux, _nallum_. Je vais tenter de te préparer au maximum mais je te veux tellement …

Blay ouvrit les yeux et trouva le regard vairon qui l'étudiait intensément. Il y avait une forme de panique mais aussi d'intenable envie. Celle qui se reflétait certainement dans le sien aussi. Et il souffla:

- Peu importe. Je te veux. Maintenant.

La respiration de Qhuinn se bloqua et il secoua la tête, cherchant à refuser.

- Pas question. Je ne suis pas un animal, tu mérites …

- La ferme Qhuinn. Prends-moi maintenant. C'est ce que je veux.

Et comme le brun ne l'écoutait toujours pas, il s'écarta sous le regard étonné de l'autre, se retourna tout en se positionnant à quatre pattes, lui offrant clairement son corps.

- Allez viens …

- Oh bon sang Blay …

Mais cette fois, il fut incapable de résister et vint river sa queue énorme entre les fesses du roux qui gémit au contact. Il intimait des mouvements à ses hanches, lui promettant un moment de pur extase quand il serait en lui.

- Qhuinn, s'il te plaît …

- Bordel, _nallum_, tu es offert, chaud et quand tu dis mon nom de cette façon …

Ne pouvant plus attendre, Blay pressa ses fesses contre le sexe de Qhuinn qui trembla derrière lui. Si ce n'était pas suffisamment clair, il se retournerait, le clouerait au sol et le chevaucherait lui-même. Il ne pouvait juste plus attendre. Et l'autre le comprit car il se présenta à son entrée, le pénétrant doucement avant de s'arrêter après quelques centimètres. Mais le roux n'était pas du tout gêné par l'intrusion et en voulait plus. Puisqu'il semblait acquis que son mâle refuserait de lui faire mal volontairement, il recula à nouveau les fesses, s'empalant lui-même sur toute la longueur en les faisant gémir tous les deux.

- Blay !

- Baise-moi, Qhuinn.

C'eut le mérite de faire tomber toutes les barrières de son _pyrocant_ qui se mit à le pilonner durement, les mains rivées à ses hanches. Chaque coup de butoir était une véritable extase et déclenchait un gémissement chez tous les deux. C'était parfait, tout simplement.

- Tu me rends dingue, Blay …

Ses va-et-vients devenaient de plus en plus frénétiques, de plus en plus durs et Blay dut s'accrocher à une souche d'arbre pour les soutenir tous les deux. Les doigts de Qhuinn s'accrochaient à ses hanches fortement, menaçant d'y laisser des marques. Mais peu lui importait. Il serait fier d'arborer ces bleus, plus tard.

- Je … je n'arrive pas à me contrôler. C'est si bon … putain …

Qhuinn le martelait comme un malade, l'écartelant, touchant au plus profond de lui ce point qui le rendait dingue. Il se sentait proche d'une troisième délivrance, tremblant de tous ses membres, incapable d'encaisser les coups de son mâle sans avancer de plusieurs centimètres à chaque fois. L'autre dut le sentit car il s'empara de sa queue et se mit à aller et venir sur elle au rythme de ce qu'il lui faisait à l'intérieur. Très vite, les bras de Blay ne le portèrent plus, la jouissance étant chaque fois un peu plus proche, il appuya le front sur ses mains posées au sol, arquant encore plus le dos et offrant un accès au brun qui rendait la pénétration plus intense encore. Lentement, son odeur de marquage se déploya de sa peau, cherchant à envelopper son mâle jusqu'à la moelle. Quand Qhuinn la sentit, il jura et devint incontrôlable.

- Oh putain, Blay, je ne vais pas tenir …

Et quand il rugit littéralement son prénom, se déversant en longs jets en lui, Blay atteint le paroxysme à son tour, sa queue palpitant dans la main de son mâle semblant incapable de s'arrêter. Au bout de quelques minutes de gémissements et grognements, ils s'immobilisèrent, Qhuinn couché sur son dos, haletant. Il était étonnamment calme et Blay voulut tourner la tête pour l'observer mais c'était impossible de voir son visage dans la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Trop vite à son goût, le brun sortit de lui, y laissant un vide immense et il put se rasseoir, grimaçant un peu de douleur.

- Tu vas bien ? demanda Qhuinn, à genoux devant lui.

Bordel de merde, le mec était magnifique. De la sueur coulait sur ses abdos parfaitement dessinés, ses mèches maintenant repoussées étaient en bataille, sa bouche était rouge de s'être mordu, ses canines dépassaient de sa lèvre supérieure, sa queue était luisante et encore en pleine érection. Putain, il le voulait encore. Pourtant, il le sentait sur sa peau, l'aube allait arriver et il fallait qu'ils décampent de là au plus vite.

- Je vais parfaitement bien. C'était génial.

Le brun sourit, à nouveau comme un gamin le jour de Noël et ironisa:

- Je me demande ce que mes foutus parents auraient pensé de cette petite démonstration devant chez eux …

- Ils en auraient fait une attaque, je pense …

- Raison de plus pour que cette petite séance reste gravée dans les annales, fit le mâle avant de se pencher sur lui pour déposer un baiser fougueux sur ses lèvres.

Blay s'écarta après quelques minutes, sachant que la démonstration pouvait perdurer s'ils continuaient sur cette voie et murmura, la main sur la joue de Qhuinn:

- Même si je meurs d'envie de recommencer, je pense qu'il faut qu'on se dépêche de rentrer avant que le soleil ne se lève.

Qhuinn acquiesça avant de se relever en se saisissant de son pantalon. Il le passa sous le regard de Blay avant de remarquer que l'autre ne le quittait pas des yeux et il demanda, sensuel:

- Ce que tu vois te plaît ?

- Tu n'as pas idée …

- Arrête de me regarder comme ça, Blay. Sinon, on va frire comme deux cons …

Le roux se releva et remit son pantalon, un peu endolori mais heureux à un point incroyable. Soudain, le téléphone de Qhuinn sonna et il le sortit de sa poche, la chemise toujours ouverte sur son torse parfait. Le Dieu du Sexe en chair et en os devant lui. Sexy, magnifique, bandant … et il venait de le prendre comme si sa putain de vie en dépendait. Blay était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas écouté le moindre mot de la conversation. Quand il raccrocha, son front était plissé d'angoisse et il riva son regard hanté dans celui de Blay. De "ultra chaude", la situation venait de penser à "franchement déprimante". Putain, on pouvait pas leur foutre la paix, non ?

- Que se passe-t-il? demanda Blay, inquiet, passant la main sur son torse toujours découvert.

- Janhym a demandé à me voir.

Non mais il pouvait pas lui foutre la paix deux minutes ? Le roux refusait de le laisser partir, surtout maintenant, après ce qu'ils venaient de faire.

- N'y va pas, Qhuinn. T'es pas obligé d'accourir dès qu'il t'appelle.

- Il a dit à Z qu'il se rappelait de trucs de sa capture qui pourraient intéresser la Confrérie.

- Grand bien lui fasse. Il n'a qu'à le lui dire.

- Non, il ne veut ne parler qu'à moi.

- Bah tiens, il se rappelle des liens familiaux, maintenant ?

- Je dois y aller, Blay.

Ils avaient déjà eu cette conversation et après ce qu'ils venaient de vivre, il n'était pas question de tout ruiner. Aussi, il attira l'autre à lui en le tenant par le col, pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes dans un baiser profond et doux à la fois puis s'écarta à regret et murmura:

- Okay, on se voit au manoir. Et ne me fais pas attendre cette fois.

Le visage du brun s'illumina, littéralement, le rendant à nouveau insouciant et léger puis il retint Blay par le poignet, s'approcha pour l'embrasser encore et ensuite lui faire un clin d'oeil.

- Pas de risque, _nallum_.

Et sur ces mots, il se dématérialisa, laissant Blay avec l'image de ce sourire heureux qui l'emplissait de joie.

XoXoX

Qhuinn se matérialisa devant la maison où était Janhym, avec un putain de sourire sur le visage. Il avait juste la sensation de flotter au-dessus du sol. "F_lap-flap les petites ailes. Je vole, je vole, youpieee_". Ouaip, le putain de Paradis. Franchement, il parvenait à peine à y croire mais c'était bien vrai. Il avait fait l'amour à Blay. Ils étaient allés jusqu'au bout, pour de vrai cette fois. Sans foutue interruption, sans faux semblant, sans peur. Et putain, ça avait été … sensationnel. Il avait été retourné par la visite de la Vierge Scribe. C'était vrai, après tout, comment dire à la Mère de la Race qu'il ne voulait pas de sa proposition d'union à Layla? Que c'était certainement ce qu'il avait eu pour but dans la vie depuis toujours. Oui, oui. Mais plus maintenant. Comment pouvait-il s'unir à Layla alors qu'il ressentait toutes ces choses pour Blay? Ouais, il avait été sacrément perdu. A deux doigts de péter une durite. Et franchement, à qui aurait-il pu en parler ? Son meilleur ami était aussi le mâle qu'il aimait, celui avec qui il voulait passer le reste de son existence. Il pouvait pas lui dire "_Eh, mec, tu penses que je dois plutôt m'unir à l'Elue, comme j'me suis toujours promis de le faire, être malheureux toute ma foutue vie ou alors plutôt être avec toi, vivre une putain de vie de rêve mais ne jamais obtenir le statut dont j'ai toujours rêvé?_" Ouais, franchement pas le sujet à aborder avec Blay. Surtout pas quand rien n'avait été arrangé entre eux alors. Il n'avait pas pu en parler à John non plus. Putain, le gars lui aurait mis une bonne droite rien que pour avoir osé y réfléchir. Non, J-man était Team Blay à fond. Quant aux Frères, c'était même pas la peine de penser à les emmerder avec ses petites histoires à deux balles. Nan, il avait du gérer ça tout seul. Donc il avait filé pour se donner un moment de réflexion. Et ses pas l'avaient mené à la maison familiale. Ou du moins ce qu'il en restait. Bordel, il en prenait un paquet sur le coin de la tronche en ce moment. Le retour de Janhym, la visite de la Vierge Scribe, l'explosion. Il aurait peut-être mieux faire d'y rester dans cette petite "sauterie". Nan, en fait nan. Parce qu'alors, il n'aurait pas connu la meilleure nuit de sa vie. Oh putain, rien que d'y penser, son sexe s'éveilla, prêt à deuxième round. Qu'il comptait bien s'accorder dès qu'il en aurait fini avec son foutu frère.

Il gravit donc les marches deux à deux, toujours sous le charme de cette fin de nuit qui avait pourtant très très mal commencé. Il passa devant Z sans s'arrêter et entra dans la chambre pour y trouver Janhym, adossé aux oreillers contre la tête de lit, un repas posé devant lui. Il releva à peine les yeux à son apparition et continua à manger avec raffinement, comme sa parfaite éducation le lui avait enseigné. Qhuinn referma la porte derrière lui et s'y adossa:

- Je suis là. Que me veux-tu ?

L'autre reposa ses couverts délicatement, tapota sa bouche avec sa serviette et darda un regard inquisiteur dans le sien.

- Je vois qu'il suffit que je claque des doigts pour que tu accoures. Les choses ne changent pas, "petit frère"! répondit-il avec dédain.

Le brun serra les paupières et revit le visage heureux de Blay pendant leur petite séance. Non, définitivement, Janhym pourrait faire ce qu'il voulait, il ne pourrait jamais gâcher cette nuit. Il rouvrit les yeux et les riva dans ceux de son "frère".

- Okay, tu viens de prouver que t'es un gros con narcissique, bravo. Dis-moi ce que tu me veux.

- T'es pressé, Qhuinn ? Quelqu'un t'attend à la maison … Ah non, j'oubliais, tu n'as plus de famille.

Il grogna parce qu'il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. L'autre continuait de le regarder avec son air suffisant et il avait envie de le lui ôter à coups de baffes. Mais ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il devait agir. Il n'était plus un gamin qui réagissait au quart de tour. Il était un adulte maintenant. Et il pouvait gérer la situation. Jusqu'à …

- Mais il y a bien quelqu'un qui t'attend à la maison, pas vrai, Qhuinn ? Je le sens sur toi … Un mâle … T'as vraiment décidé de ridiculiser Père et Mère de la plus horrible des façons, même alors qu'ils sont morts …

Cette fois, il ne put s'en empêcher, ses poings se serrèrent le long de ses flancs alors qu'il grondait:

- La ferme, Janhym.

- Oh oh. On dirait que le petit bébé Qhuinn cherche encore aujourd'hui l'approbation de Papa et Mahman. Attends, t'as compris au moins que tu les avais déçu plus encore qu'avec ta seule tare génétique?

- Ta gueule, j'ai dit !

- Franchement, tu croyais qu'ils le savaient pas que tu finirais par t'enfiler le petit cul de Blaylock ? Tu penses que ça ne désespérait pas notre pauvre mère ? Tu penses qu'elle ne pleurait pas tous les soirs sur cette incapacité que tu avais à être un minimum normal ?

Qhuin déglutit plusieurs fois d'affiliées pour s'empêcher d'être touché par ces mots. Mais c'était foutu. Entendre parler de cette femme qu'il avait aimée plus que sa propre vie d'un amour à sens unique le retournait à chaque fois. Et il voulait que cette conversation se termine ici.

- Je suis là, je suis prêt à t'écouter. Si tu comptes me parler des _lessers_. Sinon, je me casse.

- Tu l'aimes pas vrai, ton rouquin ?

Il resta interdit devant l'air avide de son frère à cette information. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui foutre?

- Tu l'aimes et tu tiens à lui. Putain, ça se voit. Tu l'as marqué …

- La ferme, Janhym.

- Tu sais, tu m'as retiré tous ceux que j'aimais. Tous. Ma mère, mon père, ma soeur … Lash. Tu me les as tous retirés.

- Je n'ai rien …

- Oh ça va. Perds pas ton temps à me dire que c'est pas ta faute. Ce n'était jamais ta faute. Pourtant, ils sont morts à cause de toi. Si tu n'avais pas tranché la gorge de notre cousin, nos parents vivraient encore …

- ARRETE !

- Tu m'as tout pris, Qhuinn. Alors je suis content de savoir que tu tiens encore suffisamment à quelqu'un pour l'aimer. Parce que désormais, j'emploierais ma vie à te le prendre, tu m'entends? Je le tuerais, devant tes yeux. Parce que tu ne mérites rien d'autre que ce châtiment …

Alors que l'autre prononçait son voeu, Qhuinn vit rouge, tel le mâle dédié qu'il était. Il traversa la pièce en un éclair, prêt à tuer cette menace pour Blay.


	13. Without you

**Chapitre 12: Without you**

**(Titre inspiré de la chanson de Usher qui colle bien au Qhuay je trouve)**

**I won't run, I won't fly  
>I will never make it by<br>Without you, without you  
>I can't rest, I can't fight<br>All I need is you and I  
>Without you<strong>

Blay posa le livre qu'il lisait quand la porte s'ouvrit doucement. Après être rentré au manoir, il était passé sous la douche, histoire de désincruster la boue qu'il avait sous les ongles, résultat de leur petite séance de baise en pleine nature. Il s'était ensuite couché sur son lit, en bas de pyjama, attendant gentiment le retour de son mâle, un bouquin devant lui. Qhuinn entra dans la chambre, prenant bien soin de refermer délicatement la porte. Il était revenu, comme il le lui avait promis. Sauf qu'il avait complètement perdu son sourire innocent. Bien évidemment, c'était l'effet Janhym sur lui. L'enfoiré n'avait pas dû l'épargner, comme à son habitude. Blay ne voulait pas avoir mal au coeur à cette vision et pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de frémir en voyant le brun avec les sourcils froncés, ridant sa peau parfaite et avec son air perdu, les mains dans les poches et les épaules carrées de tension.

- Ca va ?

- Ouais. Faut que je me douche.

Et il disparut aussi rapidement qu'il n'était apparu, dans sa salle de bains. Wow. Plus grave encore que ce qu'il s'était imaginé. Lentement, il rejeta les couvertures et entra dans la pièce où son mâle lui tournait le dos, regardant l'eau qu'il avait fait couler, sans esquisser le moindre mouvement pour se déshabiller.

- Qhuinn …

L'autre tourna la tête sur son épaule pour le regarder un moment et Blay vit des larmes perler au coin de ses yeux.

- Hey … qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Quand il s'approcha encore, arrivant à sa hauteur, il vit les mains de son _pyrocant_, tendues devant lui … couvertes de sang. Et pas du sang noir de _lesser_. Non non. Du sang rouge. D'humain ... ou de vampire.

- Foutre Dieu, que s'est-il passé ?!

- Je … je veux faire partir ça … Je dois …

Sans vraiment y réfléchir, il le tira avec lui dans la douche, laissant l'eau couler sur eux, trempant leurs vêtements mais faisant disparaître le sang sur les mains de Qhuinn. L'autre les regardait en hoquetant, sans jamais laisser les larmes couler malgré tout. Quand tout fut parti, Blay attira le brun à lui et le serra dans ses bras, cherchant à apaiser ses tremblements. Qui redoublèrent alors qu'il s'accrochait à lui, laissant enfin échapper des sanglots et ouvrant les vannes. Le roux n'aurait su dire combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi, mais il sut que c'était un long moment, le temps que Qhuinn évacue toute la merde qui pesait sur lui. Lorsqu'il sentit le corps de son _pyrocant_ s'amollir contre lui, signe que toute tension l'avait quitté, il se sépara de lui et riva ses mains dans le cou de Qhuinn, le forçant à river son regard vairon dans le sien.

- Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé.

- J'ai … oh putain … j'ai failli le tuer, tu sais. J'ai failli …

- Il n'est pas mort?

- Non … Z est intervenu juste à temps.

Il ne savait dire s'il était soulagé ou déçu. Dans un sens, si Qhuinn avait enfin envoyé Janhym là où toute sa joyeuse famille l'attendait, ça aurait rendu un semblant de vie normale au brun. Mais d'un autre côté, il le connaissait par coeur. Et si son mâle avait ôté la vie de son frère, il ne se le serait jamais pardonné. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, en fait, ils étaient complètement baisés.

- Que s'est-il passé, Qhuinn? répéta-t-il doucement, tout en faisant courir ses pouces le long du cou du mâle.

- Il a … il a menacé ta vie …

Décidément, l'ordure recyclait ses conversations. Il avait fait à peu près le même discours à Blay quand il était allé le voir, mais en parlant de son frère. Quel crétin.

- Il ne me fera rien, Q. Je n'ai pas peur de lui.

- Il n'était pas question que je le laisse te menacer ainsi. J'ai vu rouge et … j'ai dégainé mon poignard …

- Putain …

- Ouais, comme tu dis … reconnut le brun avec un sourire désabusé, les yeux baissés vers ses mains maintenant.

Il avait poignardé son putain de frère. Dans un sens, c'était horrible, vraiment . Mais Blay était sûr que, d'une certaine manière, ça avait été libérateur pour son _pyrocant_. Après tout, c'est pas comme si le mec ne le méritait pas.

- J'avais déjà frappé trois fois quand Zadiste est arrivé. Je pense qu'il voulait que je me lâche un peu avant de m'arrêter.

- J'en suis convaincu également.

Il y eut un long silence entre eux qui n'était ni gênant, ni apaisant. C'était un silence nécessaire en tout cas. Quand Qhuinn parla à nouveau, sa voix était brisée:

- J'ai égorgé mon cousin et maintenant, je poignarde mon frère … Qu'est-ce que ça fait de moi, Blay ?

- Ce que ça fait de toi ? Un gars brisé, qu'on a mis à terre pour le piétiner nombre et nombre de fois. Tu peux te sentir coupable, tu sais. Tu le peux. Mais au final, ce que tu as fait est normal.

- Non … je ne devrais pas … péter les plombs ainsi.

- Q, je suis désolé de te dire ça mais … Lash a baissé le froc de John, le terrifiant, jouant sur sa plus grande peur … Et Janhym … Putain, il a mené la Garde d'Honneur contre toi …

- Mais il les a arrêtés avant qu'ils ne me tuent.

- Et cela fait de lui un héros?

- Non, ça fait de lui mon frère. Qui me déteste, me cracherait dessus à la moindre occasion, qui a passé sa vie à me dénigrer. Mais qui a trouvé au fond de lui une raison de ne pas me tuer. Parce qu'il est mon frère.

Blay ne pouvait décemment rien répondre à ça alors il soupira un bon coup avant de murmurer:

- Allez viens, allons nous coucher …

Une heure plus tard, avec Qhuinn lové tout contre lui, profondément endormi, il sut que quelque chose venait de se briser chez son mâle. Quelque chose d'important. Et que ce n'était que le début des emmerdes, malheureusement …

XoXoX

Ces doutes lui furent vite confirmés quand, durant toute la semaine qui suivit, Qhuinn se comporta comme un putain de fantôme. Il était de toutes les patrouilles, sortant même quand ce n'était pas son tour, se jetant dans le travail et dans les combats pour évacuer ses peines. Quand il rentrait à l'aube, il le rejoignait parfois. Parfois pas. Mais quand il venait, c'était toujours silencieux, fermé. Il l'embrassait distraitement mais n'allait pas plus loin. De toute façon, il n'aurait pas pu car sa virilité restait flaccide, éteinte. Blay avait bien essayé d'éveiller un quelconque intérêt, espérant qu'une séance de sexe désespérée serait un baume sur les blessures du brun. Mais il avait dû très vite renoncer. Ca ne marchait pas. Qhuinn n'était pas vraiment avec lui. Alors il le laissait s'endormir, exténué, tourné vers la porte comme s'il s'attendait à une attaque dans le manoir. Et le roux restait éveillé des heures durant à ses côtés, ne sachant plus que faire pour le faire revenir à lui.

En vérité, son meilleur ami semblait comme … résigné. Oui, voilà, c'était de la résignation qu'il voyait dans les yeux de Qhuinn, quand il pouvait les apercevoir, en fait. Parce qu'il y avait autre chose qui ne changeait pas depuis une semaine: c'était que le brun ne le regardait plus. Jamais. De l'autre côté de la table au Premier et au Dernier Repas, dans sa chambre quand il venait le rejoindre, en réunion avec Wrath ou au centre d'entraînement. Non, Qhuinn faisait tout pour l'éviter du regard. Les entrailles de Blay se serrèrent à cette pensée et il soupira, posant son bouquin, inquiet de ne pas encore avoir vu reparaître son _pyrocant_ depuis la fin de la nuit.

Le roux était resté stoïque, guettant le moindre bruit, pouvant identifier quand le brun rentrait dans sa propre chambre au lieu de venir le rejoindre. Mais il n'était pas revenu. Et comme une sorte de routine, il sut où le trouver alors. Il se leva et parcourut le manoir en silence, le coeur au bord des lèvres de devoir à nouveau affronter Qhuinn sur ses non-réactions.

Janhym avait survécu à l'attaque de son frère. Bien sûr que oui. Il avait demandé à le revoir mais pour le moment, le mâle s'y était refusé. Wrath lui avait par ailleurs demandé de ne pas y aller, pour sa propre santé mentale. Et l'autre n'avait même pas râlé. Bordel, Qhuinn n'était définitivement plus lui-même depuis cette nuit-là.

Blay entra dans le gymnase et se statufia en voyant son mâle, face au sac de sable, frappant et shootant de toutes ses forces. Dans l'air chargé de tension, seuls les coups résonnaient car le brun avait passé des écouteurs plutôt que de mettre la chaîne HIFI à tout va. Et c'est là que le roux constata les dégâts que cette semaine dans la peau d'un fantôme avait fait sur le corps de son mec. Il était … squelettique. Et en y repensant bien, il ne l'avait pas vu se nourrir récemment. Dans un certain sens, il en avait été heureux car il aurait eu du mal à accepter de le voir s'abreuver au poignet d'une Elue. Pas depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble. Enfin, si c'était bien ce qu'ils étaient, bien sûr. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, la question était relancée. En tout cas, il avait pensé que son mâle avait été assez noble que pour se nourrir de son côté, pour ne pas créer d'incident. Mais visiblement, ce n'était pas le cas. Ce qui signifiait que la dernière fois qu'il avait pris une veine remontait à la nuit après sa sortie de la clinique de Doc Jane. Putain, il foirait vraiment. Bien entendu, Blay avait bien remarqué qu'il ne mangeait pas grand chose aux repas mais il n'avait pas voulu le brusquer et l'embêter avec ça. Tant qu'il le voyait picorer un peu, ça le rassurait. Mais maintenant qu'il voyait le mâle, torse nu, ses muscles bandés mais si fins comparés à ce qu'ils avaient été, il prit peur. Qhuinn ne vivait pas dans la résignation depuis une semaine. Pas du tout. Nope. Il se laissait crever. Et ce fut un vrai coup de massue pour le roux.

Comme s'il avait senti son regard posé sur lui, son mâle tourna les yeux vers lui. Ses si magnifiques yeux étaient désormais vides, inexpressifs. Même au plus bas de leur relation, quand il ne restait rien que des décombres, ses prunelles avaient recelé un tas de choses. Que Blay n'avait pas pu interpréter. Désormais, il ne restait rien. Rien de rien. Et comme cette constatation le rendait malade, il choisit de briser le silence pesant qui flottait entre eux:

- Hey … tu … tu en as encore pour longtemps ?

Le brun stoppa le sac qui rebondissait devant lui et déclara, à bout de souffle, la voix aussi éteinte que ses yeux:

- J'en ai encore pour une demi-heure. Ensuite, je monterais.

- Comptes-tu … me rejoindre?

- Oui, le temps d'une douche et je te rejoins.

Blay acquiesça et voulut sortir, ne souhaitant pas mettre ce sujet sur le tapis tout de suite. Pourtant, il crevait de mal. Ca le tuait plus sûrement qu'une balle dans la tête de voir son mâle dépérir ainsi. Il revint donc sur ses pas se planta donc à quelques centimètres de son _pyrocant_ et souffla:

- Que se passe-t-il, Qhuinn ?

L'autre grimaça, évitant à nouveau son regard et resserra le lien de ses gants de boxe.

- Il ne se passe rien. Je veux juste m'entraîner un moment encore.

- Je ne te parle pas de ça et tu le sais parfaitement. Quand vas-tu me parler?

Il rageait de ne pouvoir capter l'attention de l'autre. Car il ne faisait pas qu'éviter de le regarder, oh ça non. Il ne l'écoutait plus vraiment non plus. Il était avec lui mais c'était comme si une galaxie les séparait. Et Blay avait du mal à savoir si il n'avait pas préféré le moment où ils étaient juste … éloignés. A bien y réfléchir, il était presque sûr que rien ne faisait plus mal que ce qu'ils vivaient maintenant.

- Me fais pas chier, Blay. J'ai besoin de me vider la tête. Et je t'ai dit que je te rejoindrais après. Je ne vois pas ce que tu attends de plus …

Oh bordel. Il ne s'entendait pas, c'était pas possible autrement. Ce qu'il attendait? Mais tout. Il avait tout attendu de Qhuinn. Mais s'il ne devait choisir qu'une chose aujourd'hui, il aurait demandé qu'il lui parle, qu'il se confie. Qu'il s'ouvre à lui comme il l'avait toujours fait. Toujours avant l'aveu de ses sentiments, en fait. C'était ça qui avait tout ruiné entre eux, dès le départ. Putain …

- Je ne tiens pas à ce que tu me rejoignes si ce n'est pas pour être vraiment avec moi …

- Tu n'as pas l'impression d'être un tout petit peu trop gourmand, Blay ?

Le roux releva ses yeux sur le mâle qu'il aimait plus que sa propre vie. Il voulait tout de lui. Tout. Et l'autre ne lui donnait que du vent, en fait. Attendait-il vraiment trop de cette relation ? En tout cas, il ne servait à rien d'en parler quand l'autre était comme ça. Il finit donc par hausser les épaules et lever les mains devant lui, comme en signe de défense. Puis il fit quelques pas en arrière, sans lâcher Qhuinn des yeux, espérant que l'autre le retiendrait. Mais celui-ci se contenta de fixer un point derrière le roux et de le regarder sortir. A peine avait-il fait deux pas hors de la pièce qu'il entendit à nouveau le martèlement sur le punching-ball. Comme s'il n'avait jamais été là. Mais c'était bien ce qui se passait pour le moment, pas vrai? Il n'était pas là dans la vie de Qhuinn, tout simplement.

XoXoX

Quand une catastrophe est sur le point d'arriver, on dit qu'il y a des signes avant-coureurs. Genre, les animaux se comportent bizarrement, on a un pressentiment, le ciel semble prêt à nous tomber sur la tête. Bref, il y a quelque chose qui vous prépare au cataclysme. Ce soir là, alors que les volets se relevaient pour la nuit, Blay aurait voulu que quelque chose le prévienne de ce qui l'attendait. Mais quand on frappa à la porte et qu'il alla ouvrir, il ne se doutait pas qu'il allait passer la pire nuit de sa vie. Il ouvrit donc et trouva Qhuinn, tout de cuir vêtu, prêt à partir au combat. Le visage du gars était fermé, dur et il semblait aussi létal que celui de Zadiste dans ses pires jours. Génial, ça allait être sport …

- Je peux te parler une minute?

- Bien sûr. Je suis en rotation avec Butch et Xhex mais j'ai encore 10 minutes devant moi.

Il se poussa pour laisser entrer l'énorme mâle, le coeur tambourinant dans sa poitrine. Depuis qu'il l'avait vu le matin même au gymnase et qu'il avait fui, il ne l'avait plus croisé. Il avait d'abord pensé que Qhuinn avait regagné sa chambre mais il ne l'avait pas entendu le faire. En plus, il semblait éreinté, signe qu'il n'avait pas dormi. Putain …

- Je t'écoute, dit-il d'une toute petite voix, complètement effrayé.

L'autre se tourna vers lui et l'étudia du regard pour la première fois depuis une semaine. Et là, il comprit qu'il n'aurait pas dû le vouloir aussi fort. Car son regard, comme tout à l'heure, était complètement vide. Et c'est d'une voix tout aussi inexpressive qu'il lâcha sa bombe:

- J'aimerais qu'on en reste là, toi et moi.

- Pa … Pardon ?

- Tu m'as très bien entendu.

Cette fois, alors que son coeur était tombé dans ses talons et avait littéralement cessé de fonctionner, c'est la colère qui prit le dessus sur le reste:

- Tu sais quoi, Qhuinn ? Ton petit jeu ne m'amuse plus.

- Je … je ne joue aucun jeu, Blay. Je … en ce moment, je … je déraille complètement.

- Ecoute, arrête une minute, tu veux? Toute la merde de ta famille et tout ce qui arrive avec Janhym n'avait pas encore repris cours quand on a passé cette nuit ensemble. Alors ne te retranche pas derrière des excuses, okay. Et dis-moi enfin la vérité …

- Je vois pas ce que tu veux que je te dise, B.

Blay s'avança et plaça ses mains de chaque côté du visage de son _pyrocant_, le forçant par là à ancrer son regard dépareillé dans le sien.

- Je veux que tu me dises la vérité, Qhuinn. Celle qui est tout au fond de toi. Tu étais avec moi, cette nuit-là. Mais tu t'es perdu en route. Où es-tu donc maintenant?

Le brun le regarda longuement, son regard égaré semblant vouloir lui faire passer tout un tas de choses que sa bouche paraissait incapable de dire. Enfin, quelque chose s'était réveillé au fond de ses prunelles. Pourtant, trop vite au goût du roux, il se détacha de sa prise et se recula:

- Je suis toujours là, Blay. C'est moi, personne d'autre.

- Tu es là avec tes démons. Et tu mets des murs autour de toi pour t'empêcher de souffrir. Ne me repousse pas, Qhuinn.

- Je te repousse pas. La preuve est que je suis là à essayer d'éclaircir la situation alors que cette conversation me fait prodigieusement chier.

Blay savait que son mâle était comme Vishous. Détestant parler de sentiments, d'émotions. Il savait que ça faisait partie de l'apprentissage de la vie qu'ils avaient dû, tous deux, endurer. Aussi, il décida de couper court et d'aller droit au but:

- Je ne te le demanderais plus qu'une seule fois, Qhuinn. Ce sera la dernière fois que je te poserais cette question. Je te promets de te laisser tranquille quand tu m'auras répondu. Mais j'ai besoin de savoir. Dis-moi … dis-moi ce que je suis pour toi.

- Tu es Blay, tu es mon meilleur ami …

Le roux secoua la tête devant la forteresse impénétrable qu'était le coeur de son ami. Pourtant, il avait entrevu une ouverture cette nuit-là. Et il refusait que cette tête de mule fasse l'huître plus longtemps.

- Tu sais que ce n'est pas ce que je te demande, Q. Je te demande ce que tu ressens pour moi. Et ne t'avise pas de mentir pour soi-disant me protéger d'une soi-disant menace que tu te serais inventée. Je veux la vérité. La seule, l'unique. Parce que ce sera la dernière fois que je te poserais cette question.

Le brun était à quelques pas de lui, appuyé contre la commode de sa chambre, son regard rivé dans le sien. Habillé de cuir de pied en cap, prêt au combat, ses cheveux courts repoussant relativement vite désormais, les bras croisés et l'attitude revêche. Mâchoire butée, lèvre inférieure renflée, nez aquilin, regard perçant. Un moral d'acier, qui pouvait tout endurer. Une cuirasse que personne ne transperçait. Voilà le constat que le roux faisait à l'instant même où le mâle qu'il aimait rendait sa sentence:

- Ecoute, j'ai essayé, okay ? Cette nuit-là, j'ai essayé. J'ai tenté que ça marche. Mais malheureusement, je ne ressens rien, Blay. Ca ne marche pas.

Il se sépara de la commode et s'avança vers la fenêtre, tournant le dos au roux qui sentait son coeur se briser lentement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de me dire, là ?

- Je te donne ta réponse. Je ne t'aime pas, Blay. J'ai essayé mais … je ressens rien quand je suis avec toi.

- Je sais que tu mens …

Le brun se retourna d'un geste brusque et riva son regard en colère dans celui de son ami, ouvrant les bras de chaque côté de son corps, comme désespéré de lui faire comprendre:

- Tu ne sais rien ! Tu ne me connais plus! Je suis plus celui que tu as connu, B. Et même alors, je ne t'aimais pas!

- Tu mens, Qhuinn. Je ne te crois pas! Je l'ai vu dans tes yeux!

- Ecoute, tu étais juste une conquête de plus. Tu voulais pas être l'exception et tu ne l'es plus.

- Tu ne peux pas être sérieux …

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure alors qu'il voyait les yeux de Qhuinn se noyer de larmes. Pourtant, le brun continua:

- Je ne sais pas comment être plus clair, Blay. C'était juste un coup, comme ça. Et si tu veux tout savoir, il y a une femelle. Layla. Je … je vais m'unir à Layla.

Les larmes roulèrent sur les joues de Blay au coup fatal que son _pyrocant_ venait de lui porter. Rien, rien au monde n'était pire que ces mots. Pourtant, son ami tremblait et retenait à peine ses larmes. La voix brisée, le roux constata:

- Tu n'es qu'un idiot. Non mais regarde-toi, Qhuinn: tu trembles! C'est ça que tu es venu faire? Me briser pour te briser d'autant plus ?

- Je suis désolé. Je … je déraille …

- Complètement. Tu dérailles complètement, j'ai entendu. Tu sais quoi? Tu as raison, j'ai ma réponse. Va-t'en maintenant.

Blay sentait ses jambes trembler, certain déjà qu'elles ne supporteraient pas son poids très longtemps. Pourtant, il refusait de s'écrouler devant celui qui venait de l'achever. Le brun le regarda, les larmes roulant maintenant sur ses joues et sur la larme rouge tatouée sous son oeil gauche. Il fit un pas vers lui:

- Blay …

- Dégage, Qhuinn. Dégage maintenant.

Il tendit la main vers lui mais le roux la repoussa violemment, prêt à s'effondrer d'un moment à l'autre:

- Ne me touche pas, connard, ne me touche pas! Dégage d'ici. Dégage immédiatement.

Le mâle qu'il aimait plus que tout le regarda encore quelques instants avant de se détourner et de sortir, mettant un terme à leur histoire qui n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de commencer. Quand la porte fut refermée, Blay tomba à genoux, en larmes, serrant les poings et collant son front à la moquette, pleurant tout le mal que jamais il ne parviendrait à faire disparaître.

XoXoX

Après une bouteille d'Herradura - Selección Suprema, si señor - on voyait généralement la vie sous un meilleur jour. Du moins, c'est ce que Qhuinn avait toujours pensé. Pourtant, ce soir, malgré tout cet alcool ingurgité, il avait toujours le coeur brisé. Littéralement brisé. En tous petits petits petits morceaux. Impossibles à recoller. Quand il avait quitté Blay, il s'était tué lui-même. Il n'avait pas de meilleure analogie. Putain, ce moment, il le revivait sans cesse. Son enfoiré de cerveau semblait incapable de lui servir autre chose. Il revoyait tout. Les mots prononcés, les expressions de son _pyrocant_, le déchirement qu'il avait ressenti quand il avait dit qu'il voulait en rester là … bon sang, c'était horrible. Il avait tremblé, il avait pleuré … et bien sûr, il l'avait de suite regretté. Mais il ne pouvait faire autrement. Il devait quitter Blay. Il le DEVAIT à Blay, en fait. Il n'aurait jamais pu continuer à être avec lui, lui faire l'amour, se coucher à ses côtés tous les matins, en sachant la menace qu'il était pour lui. Non, il n'aurait pas pu lui faire ça. Et bien sûr qu'il aurait aimé se dire qu'il était capable de le protéger, d'être là pour lui quoi qu'il arrive mais ce n'était pas vrai. Il n'en était pas capable. Parce qu'il ne pouvait être avec le roux à chaque heure de chaque jour. Et alors, qu'arriverait-il si il n'était pas là pour être son bouclier ? Non, il ne voulait pas risquer la vie de son mâle. Il ne le pouvait pas. Pas en tant que mâle dédié. Vouloir à tout prix sauver Blay ne suffirait pas. Qhuinn ne suffirait pas. C'était un triste constat mais c'était la vérité.

Il prit la deuxième bouteille qui traînait au pied de son lit et la déboucha pour en boire une bonne lampée, cherchant à s'abrutir complètement. Depuis qu'ils avaient eu cet affrontement, Qhuinn avait très peu quitté sa chambre, se contentant de faire les patrouilles qui lui incombaient et les rendez-vous avec Wrath, Phury et Layla. Le _Primâle_ avait été un peu choqué de sa prochaine union mais il avait dû s'incliner devant la décision de la Vierge Scribe. La cérémonie aurait lieu dans moins de 24 heures et il sentait ses entrailles se décomposer à cette idée. Bordel, comment allait-il pouvoir faire ça ?

En fait, ses prochains grands "rendez-vous" allaient tous être douloureux. L'union avec Layla, une nouvelle rencontre avec Janhym et puis, surtout … affronter Blay. Ce serait définitivement le plus compliqué à faire, évidemment. Comment pouvait-il paraître devant le mâle dont il était fou amoureux et jouer cette comédie grotesque d'_hellren. _ Putain …

Un coup bref frappé à sa porte le tira de ses sombres pensées et il grommela un "_Entrez_". La vérité était qu'il n'avait envie de voir personne et qu'il échappait aux confrontations depuis deux jours maintenant. Depuis qu'il avait quitté Blay. Bordel de merde, il l'avait vraiment fait. La porte s'ouvrit doucement et un énorme mâle pénétra dans la chambre. Mais il ne parla pas. Ah, c'était donc John. Qui, d'ailleurs, semblait vouloir prendre les rênes de la conversation car il alluma mentalement les lumières et posa son regard sur le capharnaüm de la pièce. Qhuinn ne prit même pas la peine de se redresser sur son lit et but une nouvelle gorgée avant de lâcher, d'une voix qu'il voulait enjouée (mais ce fut un sinistre échec):

- Hey J-man, tu viens me féliciter?

Il avait évité les autres mais il avait pris un soin tout particulier à ne pas croiser son deuxième meilleur pote. Parce que le salaud avait tendance à lire en lui aussi bien que Blay. Et ce n'était pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout, le moment qu'on voit clair dans son jeu. L'autre darda un regard noir sur lui et mima:

_- Tu te fous de moi, Qhuinn ? _

- Je n'oserais pas, t'es bien trop impressionnant.

Il essayait d'ironiser la situation pour reculer la vraie conversation au maximum. Mais l'autre semblait être d'une humeur de chien qui a chopé un os et le maintient bien entre ses crocs. D'ailleurs, quand il "parla", ses mains tremblaient d'énervement:

_- Fais pas le mariole, putain. A quoi tu joues?_

Qhuinn leva sa bouteille, accrochant un faux sourire sur son visage et plaisanta:

- Je te dirais bien que je joue à "Je n'ai jamais …" mais tout seul, c'est peu crédible, pas vrai?

John traversa la pièce pour se retrouver tout à côté du lit, ses yeux bleus nuit rageurs à quelques centimètres des siens. Ouais, il semblait prêt à le frapper en fait. Oups.

_- Arrête de tenter de m'entuber, Qhuinn, tu me fais royalement chier. _

Pas impressionné pour un sou, le brun haussa les épaules puis rebut une gorgée alors que son ami continuait de signer à toute vitesse:

_- Tu t'unis à Layla ! Tu comptais m'en parler quand au juste ?_

Evidemment, le sujet qui fâchait … Bon, autant essayer de louvoyer …

- Eh bien … j'ai pas eu l'occasion de te voir ces derniers temps …

_- Ne me mène pas en bateau, espèce de connard. Tu m'as évité comme la peste._

- J'ai eu un tas de trucs sur le feu et …

John tendit les mains devant lui pour le faire taire puis se remit à signer à toute vitesse:

_- La ferme, Qhuinn. Ne t'avise pas de mentir … Tu fous quoi là ? T'as envie de te gâcher la vie?_

- Franchement, comme meilleur ami, tu crains un peu J-man.

_- Moi ? Moi je crains ? Putain mon vieux, tu dois te foutre de moi ! Tu vas t'unir à Layla et tu ne m'as rien dit ! _

- Et bien tu sais maintenant. Tu pourrais me féliciter. Ou au moins être content pour moi, merde.

L'autre le regarda comme s'il était un espèce de mutant et il eut ras-le-bol de passer sous le radar de l'amitié. Il posa donc sa bouteille sur la table de nuit, faisant voler de l'alcool en dehors sous la force du coup, et roula sur le lit pour en sortir de l'autre côté. Il se planta là, regardant son pote, attendant qu'il ré-explose vu que c'était ce qu'il semblait être sur le point de faire. Et ça ne tarda pas.

_- Je ne vais pas te féliciter, sombre connard. Tu ruines ta vie. Tu as pensé à Blay ?_

S'il avait pensé à Blay ? Il n'avait pensé qu'à lui, justement. Sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas parler de cela à John. Le mec adorait ses deux potes à part égale et il l'aurait tué pour avoir osé penser à faire ça pour la survie du roux. Qhuinn choisit donc d'être abject:

- Je m'en fous de Blay. Il sait à quoi s'en tenir.

L'autre eut encore des yeux comme des soucoupes puis signa très vite:

_- Bordel, vous vous êtes dédiés l'un à l'autre! Et tu me demandes d'approuver ta connerie ? Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend, putain? _

- Il ne me prend rien, John. C'est le rêve de ma vie et la Vierge Scribe fait que ça devienne une réalité.

Ce mensonge laissa un goût amer dans la bouche de l_'Ahstrux Nohtrum_. C'était vrai, d'une certaine manière: se marier avec une femelle de bonne famille, ou mieux encore une Elue, avait toujours été le but ultime de son existence. Et maintenant que ça arrivait ? Ca lui foutait la gerbe …

_- Okay, disons que je crois à ton histoire à deux balles … Tu crois que tu vas pouvoir tenir ta comédie combien de temps ? _

- John …

_- Tu vas te détruire, Qhuinn. Tu vas la rendre malheureuse. Elle va énormément souffrir. Je pensais que c'était ton amie. _

- Ca l'est … Et dans quelques heures, elle sera devenue ma _shellane_.

_- Au nom d'un mensonge, putain ! Tu ne peux pas lui faire ça. Ni à elle, ni à Blay. _

- Je ne vais faire de mal à personne, John. Blay sait ce qu'il en est et je vais … rendre Layla heureuse. Tu peux ne pas me comprendre. Okay. Mais je t'en prie, suis-moi là-dedans, d'accord? J'ai besoin de mon meilleur pote là …

John sembla peser le pour et le contre un long moment, les bras croisés et l'air revêche que sa _shellane_ portait habituellement. Au bout de quelques minutes, il finit par soupirer, décroiser les bras et signer:

_- Je ne peux pas te suivre là-dedans mon vieux. T'as besoin de ton meilleur pote? Bah va donc parler à Blay. Peut-être qu'il te mettre un peu de plomb dans la cervelle._

Et sur ces mots, il se cassa sans plus un regard pour lui. Qhuinn voulut le retenir mais quand il l'appela, l'autre passa devant lui comme s'il n'existait pas. Putain, il avait vraiment tout foiré, pas vrai ?

XoXoX

Qhuinn, fils de Lohstrong depuis bien longtemps renié, ne croyait pas aux interventions divines. Pas du tout. Nope. Mais quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit, alors qu'il était dans un état semi-conscient, résultat de tout ce qu'il avait bu et d'un sommeil agité, il révisa sa copie. Parce que Blay venait le voir. Il en fut convaincu quand la main du roux se posa sur son front, le caressant doucement. Il soupira de bien être, collant son visage plus encore contre lui et souffla:

- Tu es là … C'est vraiment toi ?

- Oui …

Doucement, la main descendit le long de sa joue, venant caresser ses lèvres d'un toucher d'une sensualité extrême et il sentit sa queue s'éveiller totalement à ce contact. Blay était si doux, si parfait … et il venait le rejoindre.

- Je … je suis désolé, tu sais … Je suis terriblement désolé … souffla Qhuinn, perdu dans les sensations.

- Shhht, ce n'est pas grave.

- Si, ça l'est … Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir.

- C'est rien … on est ensemble maintenant …

- Je …

- Shhht Qhuinn. Laisse-moi te faire du bien. Je sais qu'on ne peut pas mais … laisse-moi, je veux te faire du bien …

Le brun savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas bien, que le lendemain, il s'unirait à Layla. Mais il ne pouvait pas refuser. Son corps ne le laisserait pas refuser. Aussi, il hocha la tête et fondit dans la caresse quand la main du roux empoigna doucement sa virilité dressée, y appliquant un mouvement qui le rendit dingue, même perdu dans les méandres de l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité.

- Tu es à moi, Qhuinn …

Il se mit à pomper durement dans la main qui l'enserrait, gémissant comme un fou, profitant de ce moment avec Blay qui serait certainement son dernier. Et quand il entendit l'autre lui dire cela, dans la brume dans laquelle il flottait, il gronda littéralement:

- Oh oui, je suis à toi.

- Rien qu'à moi. Pour toujours.

- Oui, oui … OUI !

Il explosa en de longs jets libérateurs, toujours serré dans la main du roux, se délectant de le savoir encore à lui juste un moment. Son mâle pompa quelques instants encore sur lui, prenant tout ce qu'il avait à offrir. Quand il le relâcha, Qhuinn se sentit vide, les yeux fermés, dans le brouillard que l'alcool créait. Il voulut se relever, prendre les commandes mais son corps semblait refuser de l'aider à faire quoi que ce soit à part se laisser faire.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais prendre soin de toi, murmura Blay contre son oreille tout en déposant une kyrielle de baisers de sa tempe à son menton.

Très vite, il le sentit grimper sur lui et soupira de bonheur. C'était là sa place et nulle part d'autre. Après cette petite séance, les choses seraient encore plus dures. Ce serait comme une deuxième mort. Mais il ne voulait pas penser à cela de suite. Non. Là, il voulait profiter. Et quand il le sentit s'enfoncer aisément sur sa queue déjà réveillée, il agrippa les hanches de son partenaire et y planta ses doigts de toutes ses forces. Pour une raison obscure, il était crispé. Son corps semblait réticent. Ce n'était pas arrivé quand l'autre l'avait touché mais désormais, il était tendu, gêné. Que se passait-il ? Le roux se mit à se balancer sur lui, gémissant profondément mais Qhuinn n'était plus dans le coup. Il ne voulait plus, tout simplement. Ce qui était proprement fou car il était amoureux comme jamais de ce gars. Et c'était certainement sa toute dernière fois avec lui. Pourtant, la nature fit bien son travail et très vite, avec le visage du roux lui souriant sous ses paupières closes parce qu'il était incapable de les rouvrir dans son état, il atteignit l'orgasme en criant son nom:

- BLAY !

Le balancement sur lui s'arrêta aussitôt et il entendit un hoquet de stupeur:

- Comment m'as-tu appelée?

Soudain, ce fut comme si son baromètre d'alcool retombait à zéro en une seconde, il ouvrit les yeux et vit le visage de Layla, sur lui, sa queue toujours en elle. Oh putain … Il se débattit pour la faire descendre, ce qu'elle fit en semblant encore plus blessée, et il se pencha pour vomir toutes ses tripes à côté du lit. Il l'entendit vaguement murmurer qu'elle devait partir mais il ne l'écoutait pas vraiment. Bordel, il venait de coucher avec Layla. Et ça le rendait malade, créant spasme sur spasme. Il gerba tout ce qu'il avait bu, plus toute la merde qu'il semblait avoir en lui. Bon sang, il était sensé faire ça tout le long de son existence. Comment pourrait-il le faire alors que ça le répugnait autant ? Et surtout, comment continuer à mentir à la blonde Elue, après ce qu'il venait de faire? Ouaip, pas à dire, il était dans une putain de merde noire.

XoXoX

Qhuinn se tenait debout, au milieu de sa chambre, glorieusement nu devant le miroir. Et c'était déjà une victoire en soi. Parce qu'au vu de la quantité d'alcool qu'il avait avalée ces dernières 24 heures, c'était presque un miracle qu'il ne tangue pas plus. Il avait même réussi à prendre sa douche. Youpie. En même temps, c'était à peine s'il supportait l'odeur que la blonde avait laissé sur lui. Dans deux heures, il s'unirait à Layla. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Enfin, surtout pour le pire. Après l'épisode horizontal qu'il avait eu avec elle, il avait passé sa journée à ressasser les paroles de John. "_Tu vas la rendre malheureuse_". Peut-être que son meilleur pote muet n'avait pas tort. Il allait faire souffrir Layla. Ou pas. L'Elue semblait revigorée depuis qu'il lui avait demandé de s'unir à lui. Chose qu'il ne comprenait pas car il était persuadé qu'elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui. Pourtant, elle avait été guillerette, impatiente même et avait demandé que ça se fasse au plus vite. Mais après ce matin, comment allait-elle réagir ? Il était déjà étonné que Phury ne soit pas entré dans sa chambre en trombe pour le massacrer. Putain, il avait vraiment vraiment vraiment foiré. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre que quelqu'un vienne lui annoncer que tout était annulé. Car il ne pouvait en être autrement, pas vrai ? Jamais elle n'accepterait de s'unir à lui après cela. Comme si le destin n'avait attendu qu'une chose: qu'il s'en rende compte par lui-même, on frappa à sa porte. Il voulut passer rapidement un short mais le visiteur n'attendit pas sa réponse et s'engouffra dans la chambre, sans la moindre gêne. Quand il fut entrer, il reclapa la porte d'un grand coup et Qhuinn recula d'un pas, un peu stressé.

- C'est l'heure du sermon ? demanda-t-il, perplexe.

- J'ai une gueule à te faire un sermon ? rétorqua V, les bras croisés, une housse à vêtements dans une main.

Le brun haussa les épaules avant d'attraper son short et de le mettre tout en demandant:

- Que me vaut l'honneur alors?

- Je t'amène ta _fataka_ pour la cérémonie.

La _fataka_ ? Pour la cérémonie ? Elle avait toujours lieu ? Incroyable ! Il pensait que Layla ne voudrait jamais le revoir. En fait, il devait lui parler. Eclaircir la situation. Il le ferait, dès qu'il en aurait fini avec le guerrier aux yeux de diamant.

- Okay, merci beaucoup.

Il prit l'étui des mains du Frère et l'accrocha à sa penderie, se demandant si la conversation s'arrêtait là. Mais l'autre ne bougeait pas. Donc il y avait de grandes chances que non. Et effectivement, il lâcha ce qui l'amenait réellement:

- Pour ce que ça vaut, ma mère est une vraie connasse.

- Euhhhh … V, t'es sûr que …

- J'm'en cale qu'elle nous entende. Elle sait déjà ce que je pense de sa merde de bénédiction pour votre union.

- Q … quoi ?

- Je lui ai parlé. Je lui ai donné mon point de vue argumenté.

- J'arrive juste pas à croire que t'es toujours vivant.

- Oh tu sais, je suis son putain de fils alors j'imagine que le fait qu'elle m'ait abandonné à mon triste sort et surtout à mon sinistre père doit me donner quelques avantages maintenant.

- Elle ne m'a pas forcé, tu sais. J'ai accepté parce que je le voulais. J'ai fait mon choix.

Le Guerrier alluma sa roulée sans même lui demander la permission et laissa échapper un petit rire sans joie, se dirigeant vers la fenêtre. Les volets étaient ouverts depuis quelques minutes et la lune éclairait le paysage au dehors.

- Oh, je connais parfaitement l'histoire du choix qu'on fait par dépit.

- Ce n'était pas un choix par dépit! riposta Qhuinn, les bras croisés.

L'autre tourna la tête par dessus son épaule, sans se détourner de la baie vitrée puis reporta son attention devant lui et demanda, d'une voix profonde:

- Tu veux me dire que c'est le choix que tu aurais fait même si ma céleste mère n'avait pas mis son grain de sel ? Sans le retour de ton frère prodigue? Si Blay avait quitté son foutu avocat?

Qhuinn déglutit un moment, effaré de voir à quel point le Frère pouvait lire en lui. Pourtant, c'est avec une voix assurée qu'il déclara:

- Oui. Me lier à une Elue est ma revanche sur la vie.

Soudain, Vishous fit volte face et riva son regard diamant dans le sien:

- Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ? Pour toi ? Pour elle ? Pour tes parents ? Ton frère peut-être? Tu sais, tu ne vas impressionner personne avec un mauvais choix.

- Il me semblait que ce n'était pas l'heure du sermon, grommela le brun et regardant à terre, extrêmement touché par les mots du Frère qu'il considérait comme un modèle.

- Et ça ne l'est pas. Tu veux te marier, très bien. Te souviens-tu de ma vision ?

- Bien sûr, comment pourrais-je l'oublier?

"_Un éclat blond, un éclat roux: le saumure retiendra le sang_". Il s'en souvenait parfaitement. Et c'était bien ce qu'il était en train de faire, se remettre à cette vision de Vishous pour mener sa vie. S'unir à Layla pour sauver la vie de Blay. C'était bien de cela qu'il s'agissait pas vrai ?

- Très bien. Alors dis-toi que ta manière de l'interpréter est clairement mauvaise, pauvre con !

Et comme ça, avant que Qhuinn ait pu réagir, il retraversa la chambre et sortit en claquant la porte si fort qu'elle en trembla sur ses gonds. Putain, c'était sa fête ou quoi ?

XoXoX

Layla était comblée, vraiment. Enfin, elle avait perdu sa virginité. Et avec Qhuinn, le mâle avec qui elle allait s'unir dans moins de deux heures. C'était presque trop beau pour être vrai. D'ailleurs, ça l'était forcément puisque, quand ils avaient couché ensemble, le beau mâle l'avait prise pour quelqu'un d'autre. Et pas n'importe qui. Non, pour le sire Blaylock, son meilleur ami. Alors bien sûr, Layla savait. Elle savait qu'il l'aimait en secret. Qu'il n'avait jamais avoué cela au roux. Et tant mieux. Car aujourd'hui, c'était avec elle qu'il allait s'unir. Elle allait le ramener sur le droit chemin. Oh Sainte Vierge Scribe, elle l'aimait tellement … Il était parfait. Beau, marrant, musclé, attentionné. C'était un guerrier létal et surtout, il était gentil et patient avec elle. Vraiment, il était parfait. En vérité, elle ne comprenait pas que ses parents l'aient rejeté. Comment pouvaient-ils ne pas aimer un garçon pareil? C'était vraiment trop triste pour lui. Elle espérait de tout son coeur que cette union permettrait de le réconcilier avec son frère. Ce serait déjà ça de gagné. D'ailleurs, elle prévoyait d'aller voir le civil dès que possible pour lui parler et lui demander d'écouter son frère. Oui, ce serait merveilleux s'ils parvenaient à s'entendre.

La Reine, Bella et Mary tournaient autour d'elle pour la coiffer, l'habiller et la maquiller tandis qu'elle se tordait les mains de nervosité. Est-ce que Qhuinn serait là, pour la cérémonie ? Après ce qui s'était passé plus tôt, il y avait de grandes chances qu'il recule. Or, elle ne le voulait pas. Oh ça non. Elle voulait Qhuinn. Même avec son coeur pris. Elle parviendrait bien à le faire tomber amoureux d'elle. Et très vite, ils auraient un jeune ensemble et vivraient une magnifique vie. Parce que Qhuinn le méritait. Et elle allait lui offrir.

Soudain, on frappa à la porte, les faisant toutes sursauter. Ce n'était pas un petit coup discret de femelle. Non, la personne derrière la porte était un guerrier, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus. Mary se hâta d'aller ouvrir et Layla l'entendit tenter de repousser l'importun:

- Non non, tu ne peux pas la voir, ça porte malheur.

- S'il te plaît, Mary. Il faut que je lui parle.

- Tu la verras à la cérémonie, Qhuinn. Je sais que vous êtes pressés, vous les jeunes mais il te faudra faire preuve d'un peu de patience.

Reconnaissant la voix de son promis, la blonde se releva et se hâta vers la porte.

- Cela ira, Mary. Je souhaiterais moi aussi lui parler.

Mary secoua la tête négativement puis se poussa finalement pour ouvrir complètement la porte. Qhuinn était là, tout de blanc vêtu, dans son _fataka_ de cérémonie. Magnifique. Quand il la vit ainsi parée, il ouvrit la bouche et balbutia:

- Je … je suis désolé de te déranger dans ta préparation mais … il faut qu'on parle.

- Bien sûr. Mesdames, pourriez-vous s'il vous plaît …

Mais elle n'eut pas à finir sa phrase car les trois femmes se hâtèrent vers la sortie en leur disant de se dépêcher. Quand le mâle fut entré, la porte refermée, elle soupira un bon coup et se tourna pour lui faire face.

- Layla, je suis désolé …

Elle baissa les yeux, sachant parfaitement pourquoi il était désolé. Mais il était là, prêt pour la cérémonie, il n'avait pas renoncé.

- Ne … ne fais pas ça, Qhuinn. Je ne veux rien entendre. Je sais que Blay fait partie de ton coeur …

- Comment … comment peux-tu accepter ça ?

- Je sais ce qu'il représente pour toi et je sais également que tu seras toujours amoureux de lui. Mais tu es venu vers moi. Je n'attendais rien et … tu es venu, Qhuinn.

Il s'avança vers elle et prit ses mains tremblantes dans les siennes. Ses fabuleux yeux dépareillés fouillèrent les siens un moment avant qu'il ne souffle:

- Je refuse que tu fasses quelque chose dont tu ne connais pas les tenants et les aboutissants.

- Je sais. Je sais tout. Mais je suis là quand même.

- Et tu pourras accepter ça pour toujours ?

- Bien sûr.

- Mais Layla …

- Je te gagne toi. Alors ça en vaut le coup.

Qhuinn sourit tristement puis l'attira à lui pour la serrer dans ses bras. Quand elle fut lovée contre lui, elle ne put s'empêcher de murmurer:

- Je t'aime, guerrier. Et je vais tout faire pour que tu sois heureux.

XoXoX

Qhuinn était en train de tourner en rond dans sa chambre, attendant que John vienne le chercher pour la cérémonie. La discussion avec Layla ne l'avait pas, mais alors pas du tout, aidé. Désormais, il était conscient de faire une grosse - énorme! - connerie. Mais il était trop tard pour reculer. Trop d'enjeux étaient attachés à cette union et il irait jusqu'au bout. Pour Layla. Pour Blay. Pour tout le monde. Ouais, enfin, c'est ce dont il essayait de se convaincre. On frappa à la porte et il sentit son être tout entier trembler sous la pression. Ca y était. Le moment était arrivé. Il alla ouvrir, avec les jambes en coton, mais au lieu de trouver son deuxième meilleur pote derrière la porte, il trouva Zadiste, l'air encore plus rageur que d'habitude.

- Je … Euhhh …

- Je viens te chercher pour la cérémonie. T'es prêt ?

- Ouais, tu me laisses une minute?

- Hmpf.

Et pour toute réponse, alors que Qhuinn pensait qu'il l'attendrait dehors, il fit un pas dans la chambre et ferma la porte derrière lui avant de s'y adosser. Et puisqu'il était acquis qu'il n'aurait plus de minute seul, le brun prit un moment pour se recomposer. Sauf que plus l'échéance arrivait, plus il se sentait prêt à craquer. Aussi, même sous l'oeil de Z, il se posa sur le lit, triturant ses mains.

- Ca va, gamin?

- Ouais, un peu nerveux.

C'était la stricte vérité. Enfin, c'était certainement un euphémisme. Mais au moins, il ne faisait plus semblant que tout allait bien.

- Ouais, je vois. Pour ce que ça vaut, je te trouve très courageux.

Qhuinn redressa la tête vers le guerrier balafré, les yeux écarquillés. Ca venait d'où ça ?

- Euhh … merci.

- Non franchement, je trouve que tu te jettes avec beaucoup de bravoure dans un putain de cauchemar.

- Ah ben tiens. Voilà le dernier sermon. C'est vrai qu'on dit toujours "_Jamais deux sans trois_".

L'autre eut un rictus mauvais qui n'augurait rien de bon.

- Je me fiche de ce que tu fous de ta vie, gamin.

- Enfin quelqu'un qui décide de me laisser faire mes propres choix ? Incroyable, je n'y croyais plus.

- Ouais, je me fiche de ta vie. Mais quand je vois une erreur qui fait souffrir tous les acteurs du drame, ça me saoule.

- Zadiste …

- Tu te rappelles de ce que je t'ai dit près de la piscine il y a deux semaines?

- Bien sûr. Tu m'as dit de ne pas le repousser.

Inutile de dire de qui il parlait. Ils le savaient tous les deux. De toute façon, le spectre de Blay et de leur relation ratée flottait en permanence autour de lui.

- Et t'as fait quoi ?

- Je l'ai repoussé.

- Tu l'as vu, ton gars, dernièrement ?

- Z …

- Tu l'as vu, Qhuinn ?

- Nan.

- J'en étais sûr. Parce que si tu l'avais vu, tu ne serais pas là, en _fataka_.

- Je … Comment il va ?

L'autre se décolla de la porte et se dirigea vers la baie vitrée, comme Vishous l'avait fait un peu plus tôt dans la nuit. Sauf qu'il ne regarda pas au dehors. Pas du tout. Son regard noir restait rivé sur Qhuinn.

- Il est comme un mâle dédié qui voit son mec s'unir à quelqu'un d'autre. Détruit.

- Je ne voulais pas …

- La ferme, Qhuinn. Tu mènes ta barque comme tu l'entends, tu viens de le dire. Mais tu n'aurais pas dû le repousser, même avec les meilleures excuses du monde.

- Tu ne sais pas …

- Oh mais je suis sûr que tu as toutes les bonnes raisons de le faire. Je te l'ai dit: _"j'ai été là, j'ai fait ça_". Mais t'aurais pas dû le repousser. Parce que tu le tues aussi sûrement qu'en lui plantant un couteau dans la gorge.

Il retraversa la pièce à grandes enjambées tout en grognant, laissant ses mots faire effet:

- Bon tu t'amènes, il est temps d'aller faire ta grande sortie !

XoXoX

- Qhuinn, fils de Lohstrong, quel est le nom de ta _shellane_ ?

Qhuinn releva les yeux vers la Confrérie au grand complet qui le contemplait. Chacun avait un visage triste, contrit, résigné. Ils ne cautionnaient pas son choix. Tous lui avaient signifié leur façon de penser. Il avait écouté, hoché la tête mais s'était tu. Il ne pouvait pas expliquer l'inexplicable. Et le pire de tout cela, c'est qu'alors qu'il passait sa vie depuis des mois à cacher à tout le monde la véritable teneur de ses sentiments, il ne leurrait personne. Pas même lui-même. Pas même sa future _shellane_. La seule personne qu'il leurrait, c'était celui dont le regard n'était ni triste, ni résigné, ni contrit: il flamboyait de rage et de supplication. Blay, son plus ancien, son meilleur ami, le suppliait du regard de ne pas le faire. Et c'est ce regard qui lui donna la force de prononcer les mots qu'on attendait de lui pour conclure la cérémonie.

- Elle s'appelle Layla.

John le premier à graver le L dans la chair de Qhuinn hésita un instant encore, secouant la tête, résigné. Son ami se trompait sur toute la ligne. Il releva les yeux vers Blay, son autre ami, qui souffrait en silence de cette mascarade. Blay ne serait plus jamais la même personne après cela. Il serait brisé à jamais après cette cérémonie. John hésita une seconde encore quand Qhuinn gronda:

- Fais-le, John.

Lentement, à contre coeur, il grava la première lettre du nom de l'Elue dans la peau de son ami, scellant ainsi son avenir sous le regard embué de Blay qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Puis il se recula, toujours dégoûté et Vishous prit sa place:

- Qhuinn, quel est le nom de ta _shellane_ ?

Le brun avait les épaules tendues de douleur mais aussi de peur mais il parvint à dire à voix intelligible:

- Elle s'appelle Layla.

Le guerrier aux yeux de diamant traça le A puis se recula en grommelant quelque chose contre l'incapacité des jeunes à prendre les bonnes décisions.

Ce fut enfin au tour de Rhage de s'avancer:

- Qhuinn, quel est le nom de ta _shellane_ ?

Celui-ci releva les yeux vers Layla qui attendait, confiante. Elle semblait rayonner de bonheur. Au moins, ça lui faisait plaisir à elle. Tant mieux. Et les yeux dans ceux, verts, de la belle blonde, il répondit:

- Elle s'appelle Layla.

Alors qu'Hollywood taillaidait sa peau, il carra la mâchoire, se disant que ce n'était pas ce qui faisait le plus mal. Plus que deux lettres, il pouvait tenir …

Il releva les yeux vers le blond qui tendait la dague à Blay. Le roux le regarda un moment avant de secouer la tête, les larmes au bord des yeux, et de se reculer pour se retrouver aux côtés de Saxton. Le salaud semblait avoir réintégrer le tableau. Géniaaaal. Ce fut donc Butch qui prit la dague et s'avança vers lui.

- Qhuinn, quel est le nom de ta _shellane_ ?

- Elle s'appelle Layla, répondit-il, rageur, les poings serrés de voir son cousin attraper la main du roux pour le réconforter.

Le deuxième L fut gravé et il se promit de tenir pour la suite. Encore une lettre et il aurait sauvé Blay. Il ne devait penser qu'à ça.

Ce fut Zadiste qui prit le poignard, son regard froid rivé dans le sien. Il se remémora ses mots. _"T'aurais pas dû le repousser. Parce que tu le tues aussi sûrement qu'en lui plantant un couteau dans la gorge_". Il reposa les yeux sur son mâle en entendant la voix de Z résonner en lui. Le roux était pâle, limite cadavérique. Des cernes violettes soulignait ses yeux qui étaient tristes et résignés. Il n'était plus le Blay qu'il avait connu. Le Blay dont il était tombé amoureux. "_Parce que tu le tues aussi sûrement qu'en lui plantant un couteau dans la gorge_"

- Qhuinn, quel est le nom de ta _shellane_?

Il hésita. Il ne pouvait plus lâcher son meilleur ami des yeux. Il le tuait. Ce n'était pas Janhym le vrai danger pour Blay. C'était lui. Oh putain. Il y eut un silence et tout le monde était pendu à ses lèvres. Et il ne pouvait que regarder Blay. L'étudier du regard. Des murmures s'élevèrent et il put voir John, aux côtés de Blay, jubiler. Il serra les dents, cherchant à se recomposer. Il devait aller au bout. Il ne pouvait pas faire marche arrière maintenant.

- Elle s'appelle Layla.

Tout le monde se tut d'un coup et Blay baissa les yeux, abattu. Il venait de lui mettre le coup fatal. Le poignard traçant le deuxième A dans sa chair ne lui fit même pas mal. Ce qui le tuait, c'était de voir Blay ainsi. Il entendit l'eau qu'on versait dans le récipient contenant du sel et il entendit à nouveau les mots de V. Sa vision. "_Un éclat blond, un éclat roux: le saumure retiendra le sang_". Et surtout, sa dernière phrase avant de quitter la chambre. _"Alors dis-toi que ta manière de l'interpréter est clairement mauvaise, pauvre con !_". Et encore les mots de Z. Et alors que le Roi Aveugle s'avançait vers lui pour sceller les entailles de sa peau, il vit Blay, la tête baissée, des larmes coulant sur le sol, soutenu par Saxton. Il le tuait plus sûrement qu'un poignard dans la gorge.

Ce fut la dernière chose qu'il pensa, avant de s'évanouir.


	14. Never Ever

**Chapitre 13: Never Ever**

_**A few questions that I need to know**_

_**How you could ever hurt me so?**_

_**I need to know what I've done wrong**_

_**and how long it's been going on ?**_

_**Was it that I never paid enough attention?**_

_**Or did I not give enough affection?**_

_**Not only will your answers keep me sane**_

_**but I'll know never to make the same mistake again**_

_**You can tell me to my face or even on the phone**_

_**You can write it in a letter, either way, I have to know**_

_**Did I never treat you right?**_

_**Did I always start the fight?**_

_**Either way, I'm going out of my mind**_

_**All the answers to my questions**_

_**I have to find**_

Ce fut la surprise totale, ni plus ni moins, qui se peignit sur tous les visages quand Qhuinn s'écroula. Blay venait de relever la tête au bruit sourd que le corps du brun avait fait en touchant le sol et aurait presque pu rire de la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Presque seulement puisqu'il avait le coeur totalement brisé. Il y eut un moment de flottement où personne ne réagit, la bouche entrouverte. Wrath tenait toujours le bol entre ses mains et n'avait pas eu le temps de sceller le nom de l'Elue sur le magnifique dos de Qhuinn. Vishous semblait s'être pris une droite et, pour une fois, en ressentir les effets alors que Zadiste arborait un sourire cynique. Les femelles se tenaient la main devant la bouche, ébahies. Et ce qui étonna surtout Blay, ce fut l'air de Layla. Les bras croisés, les yeux emplis de colère ravalée, les larmes y perlant, elle se tenait droite comme un i, fière malgré tout. Et soudain, le roux réalisa ce que ça voulait dire. La cérémonie n'avait pas été conclue. Elle n'était pas terminée. Qhuinn, en tombant dans les vapes, venait d'y mettre un terme. Oh bon sang. Il avait tant prié pour cela que désormais, ça lui semblait trop beau pour être vrai.

Et soudain, l'univers se remit en mouvement. John se jeta à genoux à côté de son_ Ahstrux Nohtrum_, lui tapotant les joues pour le faire revenir à lui. Les autres s'étaient rapprochés, l'encerclant, laissant Blay à l'écart de son mâle. Son coeur lui demandait de s'assurer qu'il allait bien alors que sa tête refusait de faire un pas vers lui, se répétant sans cesse qu'il n'était pas son mec. Il l'avait quitté, pas vrai ? Il sentit qu'on lui serrait doucement la main et entendit Saxton souffler à son oreille:

- Ca va ? Tu tiens le coup ?

- Pas du tout. Je suis au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Il parvint à s'arracher à la contemplation de ces dos qui lui cachait l'objet de tous ses désirs pour poser les yeux sur Sax qui lui souriait tristement. Il était heureux d'être parvenu à caser une conversation avec l'avocat dans la semaine horrible qu'il venait de vivre. Il avait tout avoué. Qhuinn, leur première fois, leur deuxième fois, leur relation chaotique, leur rupture. Il avait tout dit. Il n'avait rien caché. Ni ses sentiments qui ne s'étaient jamais éteints, ni son incapacité à se sortir le brun de la peau. Il avait tout lâché. Et le blond avait tout encaissé. Quand il avait eu fini, Saxton lui avait avoué avoir tout su dès le départ. Il lui avait confessé avoir voulu être celui qui mettrait un terme à leur histoire. Mais son ancien amant avait avoué avoir été faible et s'être accroché à leur relation parce qu'il … commençait à tomber amoureux de lui. Putain … Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas l'aimer en retour ? Il aurait pu être le mâle qu'il lui fallait. Celui qui ne le ferait pas souffrir comme Qhuinn le faisait à l'instant même. Ca aurait pu être parfait. Au final, après cette discussion calme et remplie de bon sens, ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour rester amis. Pour le moment, Blay ne pouvait être avec personne. Et comme le parfait mâle qu'il était, l'ami qu'il était devenu, Saxton avait insisté pour être ici aujourd'hui, avec lui, pour le soutenir. Parce que jamais le roux ne traverserait cela tout seul.

- Veux-tu t'asseoir?

- Non, je … je dois voir comment il va.

- Alors vas-y …

Le blond lâcha sa main et lui intima d'un mouvement de tête de s'approcher. Ce qu'il fit, presque en pilotage automatique. Il avança vers le cercle, notant au passage que Layla se tenait un peu en retrait, les bras toujours croisés sur sa poitrine, entourée de Selena et Cormia. Doc Jane était en train d'engueuler tout le monde pour qu'ils reculent:

- Laissez-lui de l'air, bande d'idiots. Laissez-le respirer.

Blay se stoppa net, ne voulant pas se faire remarquer et il serra les poings quand il entendit Layla demander à Wrath:

- Monseigneur, pourquoi ne lui versez-vous pas la saumure sur son dos ?

- Je ne peux le faire que s'il est conscient. Et qu'il endure cette douleur pour te prendre comme compagne.

- Ouais, il semblerait que Qhuinny-boy essaye de nous dire quelque chose avec sa syncope! ironisa Rhage, goguenard.

Visiblement, la Confrérie au grand complet semblait ravie de ce petit retournement de situation. Tout le monde était Team Qhuinn & Blay, ce soir. Sauf, évidemment, la blonde qui fusilla Hollywood du regard avant de lâcher, glaciale:

- Qhuinn est un mâle de valeur. Il peut endurer bien plus que cela.

- Peut-être simplement qu'il n'avait pas évalué la portée de son geste avant de voir le gamin ! fit Z en désignant Blay qui se tenait toujours un peu en retrait.

Quand tous les visages se tournèrent vers lui, il recula d'un pas, affreusement gêné.

- Je … je …

- Approche, Blaylock. Il a besoin de toi … fit Jane, en tendant la main vers lui.

- Je … Layla …

- Viens.

Ce n'était pas une demande. Elle lui ordonnait presque de la rejoindre. Et il le fit, parce qu'il en mourrait d'envie. Il tomba à genoux à côté de Qhuinn et prit peur en voyant son teint blafard. S'il avait cru dépérir ces derniers jours, ce n'était en rien comparé à l'état de son_ pyrocant_. Bordel, le mec avait diminué de moitié de volume. Et ces cernes qui entouraient ses yeux. Il était cadavérique. Les faits étaient là pour le prouver: son mâle vivait aussi mal que lui cette union. Peut-être même plus mal. Alors pourquoi leur imposait-il cela ? Ils auraient pu être heureux. Ensemble. Loin de l'autre, ils dépérissaient.

Doc Jane regardait son ami toujours inconscient ne faisant que prendre ses constantes. Blay avait envie de le toucher, de lui prendre la main et de lui murmurer que tout irait bien mais … ce n'était pas son rôle. Il n'était qu'un ami, rien qu'un ami pour Qhuinn. Enfin, étaient-ils toujours amis ? Rien n'était moins sûr. Soudain, la jolie docteur blonde releva les yeux et demanda:

- Quelqu'un peut me donner de l'eau ?

Rhage lui tendit un bol d'eau qu'elle prit, prête à le lancer sur la tronche du mec et le roux voulut hurler pour l'en empêcher. Heureusement, elle s'arrêta à temps, riva son regard sur Hollywood et grinça:

- De l'eau claire, triple idiot.

Le blond s'empara à nouveau du bol d'eau saumâtre en haussant les épaules alors que Butch apportait un verre d'eau du robinet. Jane regarda Blay un instant, comme pour lui demander la permission et quand elle vit qu'il ne répondait pas, elle balança le verre sur Qhuinn. Qui ne réagit pas le moins du monde.

- Ce n'est pas normal, il est anormalement pâle ! Est-ce qu'il se nourrit normalement ?

Il y eut un concert de remarques, toutes plus acerbes les unes ques les autres, des Guerriers qui expliquaient au docteur que le mec passait sa vie à éviter Blay et qu'il ne prenait aucun repas ni aucune veine. Jane fronça les sourcils, inquiète puis appela Vishous pour qu'il vienne tapoter gentiment (selon elle) les joues de son _pyrocant_, le roux entendit Layla parler à ses "amies" et ne put s'empêcher d'écouter:

- Je ne comprends pas, tout était parfait … Il y a quelques heures encore, il me faisait l'amour …

Et là, c'en fut trop. Il ne pouvait dire avec certitude si l'Elue mentait ou pas. Même si clairement, ça ne devait pas être son genre. Et connaissant Qhuinn, par contre, c'était tout à fait SON genre. Il serra les poings de chaque côté de lui et se releva d'un geste rapide et leste, irradiant de colère. Là, c'en était définitivement TROP. Il ne pouvait plus en supporter davantage. Ainsi, sous tous les regards ébahis, il traversa le mur que formaient les Frères autour d'eux et grimpa trois à trois les marches menant à sa chambre, se coupant totalement de ce qui se passait en bas. Parce qu'il était arrivé au maximum de ce qu'il pouvait encaisser. Et qu'il allait exploser, il le sentait.

Quand il entra dans sa chambre, il reclaqua la porte violemment, la faisant trembler sur ses gonds et il s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce, ne sachant que faire et où aller. Il devait s'échapper, tant qu'il le pouvait et que l'aube n'était pas levée. Il devait partir d'ici. Sinon, il finirait par tuer quelqu'un. C'était une certitude. Certitude qui augmenta encore quand quelqu'un entra discrètement à son tour, refermant la porte avec beaucoup plus de délicatesse que lui. Dos à l'intrus, il ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces et pria pour qu'il ne s'agisse ni de Qhuinn, ni Layla, ou encore Rhage. Il aurait du mal à se contenir en face de ces trois personnes.

- Blaylock …

Heureusement, la voix profonde qui s'éleva derrière lui était celle de Saxton, le seul qui savait vraiment ce qu'il ressentait tout au fond de lui. Incapable de desserrer la mâchoire, il attendit, les poings contractés que l'autre parle.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

Et soudain, il se retourna et retraversa la pièce, collant violemment l'avocat à la porte qu'il venait de refermer. Il lova son corps énorme à celui, plus longiligne, du beau blond. L'autre hoqueta de stupeur, ses sublimes yeux gris flamboyant pourtant déjà de désir.

- Il l'a baisée.

Et comme si ça expliquait tout, l'autre secoua la tête mais il ne le laissa pas répondre. A la place, Blay inclina la tête et prit sauvagement sa bouche.

XoXoX

Qhuinn ouvrit les yeux, battit des paupières et se demanda où il était. Il regardait un plafond, pas de doute là-dessus. A priori, il était donc en position horizontale. Ce qui semblait bizarre puisque la dernière chose dont il se rappelait, c'était d'être en train de s'unir à Layla. Sauf que là, il n'était pas du tout dans le Grand Hall mais dans sa chambre. Ouaip. Sûr et certain. Il reconnaîtrait le plafond entre mille. Il avait quand même passé quelques mois à le regarder. Il en connaissait même chaque détail. Donc bref, il était dans sa chambre. Mais du coup, que s'était-il passé ? Son cerveau avait-il à ce point été réfractaire à l'idée de s'unir à l'Elue qu'il lui avait fait passer les dernières heures en mode "absent"? Ou bien était-ce quelque chose d'autre ? Mais quoi ? Peut-être avait-il rêvé cette cérémonie. Peut-être était-elle dans quelques heures. Putain, comme si la vivre une fois ne suffisait pas. Maintenant, il lui faudrait recommencer. Il nota un mouvement dans un coin de la chambre se redressa en position assise et vit Zadiste, confortablement installé dans un des fauteuils qui trônaient près de la baie vitrée.

- Je … euhh …

- Bon retour parmi nous, Grace.

- Grace ?

- Grace Kelly. Tu étais un peu l'actrice principale de notre show ce soir et tu as conclu ça d'une manière … tragiquement théâtrale.

Donc il parlait de la cérémonie. Elle avait bien eu lieu. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par "tragiquement théâtrale" ?

- Je … La cérémonie … Je …

- Oui ? demanda l'autre, clairement amusé.

D'ailleurs, il devait bien reconnaître que c'était la première fois qu'il voyait Zadiste aussi "guilleret". Enfin, façon de parler hein. Le mec allait tout de même pas se mettre à danser au milieu de la chambre non plus. Et lui, tout ce dont il pouvait se rappeler, c'étaient les larmes de son mâle qui coulaient à terre. Parce qu'au final, il n'y avait que Blay qui comptait, pas vrai ? Donc l'autre ne pouvait pas être si "content" pour rien. Il toussota une seconde avant de demander, la voix éteinte:

- La cérémonie … Layla … je … je suis uni à elle ?

Les yeux jaunes du guerrier balafré luisirent littéralement d'amusement et un rictus se dessina sur ses lèvres abîmées.

- Eh bien, tu fais un _hellren_ de très mauvais goût, si tu veux mon avis.

Oh putain. Il avait dit "_hellren_". Il avait donc bien été jusqu'au bout. Putain de bordel de merde. Dès qu'il était arrivé en haut des marches du grand escalier, il s'était mis en mode pilotage automatique. C'était finalement une sorte de coma pour son cerveau, pour le préserver de trop souffrir. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas s'unir à la femelle. Pas du tout. S'il devait s'unir à quelqu'un, avec tout son coeur et toute son âme, ce serait forcément Blay. Et donc, visiblement, en se mettant comme ça "hors de son corps", il y était parvenu. Il avait pu le faire. Il aurait du se sentir heureux. C'est vrai, après tout, il venait de réaliser le rêve de sa vie. Ouais, tu parles. Le rêve de sa vie lui donnait envie de gerber. Mais au moins, Blay serait sauf. Et c'était à peu près tout ce qui comptait.

- Putain … fut tout ce qu'il fut capable de lâcher.

Et contre toute attente, l'autre éclata de rire alors que lui regardait ses mains, traduisant par là toute l'excitation qu'il ressentait à cette union. Zéro. Rien. Que dalle. Nada. Même pas un début de "Youhou". Pathétique, pas vrai? Et Z qui continuait à se marrer, c'était franchement pas facile. Il aurait voulu pouvoir s'apitoyer sur son sort en privé.

- Franchement, tu fais peine à voir, gamin. Ca a l'air de faire ta journée, cette union.

- Tu parles! grommela Qhuinn, certain que jouer la comédie ne servirait à rien devant le Frère.

- Heureusement que tu t'es effondré avant la fin. Sinon ton putain de dos serait marqué à jamais par une erreur.

- Que … Quoi ?

- Tu nous as fait une petite syncope, Grace. Franchement bien amenée en plus. Et pile poil au bon moment.

D'un coup, il bondit hors de son lit et ouvrit la porte de son placard où était accroché un miroir où il pourrait se voir tout entier. Très vite, il tourna le dos pour l'étudier mais Z avait raison: il n'y avait plus rien. Rien de rien. Pas de L, pas de A, rien du reste. Rien. Il faillit être celui qui fit un petit pas de danse de la victoire en revenant s'asseoir. Quand il atteignit son but, il demanda:

- Que s'est-il passé alors ?

- Bah quand tu t'es effondré, Jane a voulu te ranimer mais rien n'y a fait. On croyait que tu voulais pas te relever trop vite, histoire de pas recommencer la mascarade.

La seule chose que Qhuinn était capable de penser, c'était "_Et Blay ? Est-ce qu'il a vu ça?_". Mais il ne pouvait pas le demander sans se vendre. Donc, à la place, il dit:

- Et ?

- Et ton Elue fulminait. Mais bon, Wrath a décidé de mettre fin au show et a renvoyé tout le monde dans ses quartiers. On t'a ramené ici avec Jane, John et Vishous. Comme tu te réveillais pas, la _shellane_ de mon frère t'a fait une injection d'atropine et te revoilà !

Alors qu'il allait enfin demander où était son mâle, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur John et Vishous qui entrèrent l'un après l'autre. N'était-ce pas géniaaaaal ? La Trinité du Sermon au grand complet. Et AMEN.

- Salut les gars! ironisa-t-il tout en regardant toujours ses mains.

- Il est revenu à la raison? aboya Vishous en l'ignorant délibérément et posant la question à Zadiste qui semblait franchement passer un bon moment.

D'ailleurs, de mémoire, Qhuinn ne l'avait jamais vu aussi souriant. C'en était presque effrayant.

- Hé oh ! IL est là et IL vous entend.

Les trois paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers lui et il regretta instantanément d'avoir demandé de l'attention. John se mit à signer mais Vishous l'interrompit en parlant à sa place:

- Bon alors, ça y est ? T'as compris ta monumentale erreur ?

- Vis …

- Ah non, tu recommences pas. Putain, gamin, ce soir, ton corps a parlé pour toi.

- Ecoute, je n'avais plus mangé depuis des jours et j'étais stressé … Ca ne veut pas dire que …

- Te fous pas de moi okay ? T'as basculé quand tu l'as vu s'effondrer.

Inutile de lui demander de qui il parlait puisque le spectre de Blay était sans cesse avec lui. Il soupira un bon coup, revoyant sans cesse les larmes coulant à terre, avant de répondre:

- Où est-il ?

- Je crois pas que la réponse va te plaire …

Soudain, le mâle dédié en lui prit le dessus et il se releva, faisant face au fils de la Vierge Scribe sans la moindre peur.

- OU EST-IL ?

- Il a quitté le manoir il y a 10 minutes.

- Pour aller où ?

- J'ai l'air d'un panneau indicateur ?

- OU ?

- Dieu seul le sait. Il n'a rien dit à personne.

Okay, il fallait tenter de rester réfléchi, posé … Ouais, c'est ça. Comme si c'était vraiment possible. Blay était dehors, Dieu seul savait où et avec qui. Et il devait rester calme ? Impossible. Mais il sut qui pourrait lui dire où se trouvait le roux. Aussi, il se hâta de changer son _fataka_ de cérémonie pour un jean et un t-shirt, enfila ses New Rocks puis attrapa sa veste. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte avec rapidité, Vishous grogna:

- Hey ! On fait quoi pour ta foutue union ?

- On l'annule, évidemment! cracha-t-il sans même se retourner.

Alors qu'il tournait dans le couloir, il entendit les autres le féliciter et applaudir. Visiblement, il avait contenté le Triangle de la Bonne Parole. Youpie. Super. Vraiment dément.

XoXoX

Blay était assis à la table, devant une tasse de thé, le coeur au bord des lèvres. Il n'arrivait pas à croire, qu'après toutes ces années, après être devenu un vrai mâle suite à la transition, il revenait encore ici pour trouver du réconfort. Et pourtant, quand sa _mahmen_ déposa une portion de tarte à la citrouille devant lui, il fut rempli d'une bouffée de reconnaissance intense.

- Je sais que c'est ta préférée …

- Et tu en avais justement préparé ?

La femme la plus importante de sa vie se posa sur le banc en face de lui et lui sourit, comme seule une mère pouvait le faire, posant son menton sur sa main en le chérissant du regard.

- Appelle ça l'instinct maternel mais j'avais comme dans l'idée que tu nous rendrais une petite visite.

- Tu n'arrêteras jamais de me surprendre …

Il plongea sa cuillère dans son dessert favori et l'enfourna ensuite, ravi de sentir ce goût sur sa langue qui était pour lui synonyme de "foyer". Sa mère se contenta de le regarder manger sans rien dire. Alors qu'il arrivait au dernier morceau, elle souffla:

- Alors, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas …

Il releva les yeux vers elle et vit cette petite ride de concentration entre ses deux sourcils qui signifiait qu'elle se faisait du souci pour lui. Décidément, cet instinct maternel …

- Rien, _mahmen_. Tout va bien, je t'assure.

- Tu sais que tu ne peux rien me cacher, mon grand ? Y a-t-il un souci au sein de la Confrérie ?

- Non, non. Tout va bien, je t'assure.

- Comment vont John et Qhuinn ? Il ne leur est rien arrivé j'espère ?

Foutre Dieu, elle avait un vrai radar sur lui, c'était impossible autrement.

- Non, non. Je t'assure, tout le monde va bien.

Il se faisait l'effet d'un putain de disque rayé.

- Ah. Très bien.

Si ce n'est que Qhuinn a retrouvé son foutu frère mort, qu'il était sur le point de s'unir à une Elue après avoir baisé comme un malade avec lui. Ouais, sinon, vraiment rien de bien spécial. Sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas dire ça. Parce que ses parents ignoraient tout de ce qu'il était. De celui qu'il aimait, surtout. Putain …

- Tu sais, je ne peux pas croire que tu aies fait tous ces kilomètres pour venir nous voir, loin de Caldwell, juste pour profiter de mon thé et de ma tarte à la citrouille.

- Et si vous me manquiez, tout simplement ?

- Tu sais, Blaylock, un enfant rentre toujours chez lui dans ses moments les plus sombres …

- Je vais bien, _mahmen_. Je vais bien …

Il posa la main sur la sienne et la serra doucement, ravi de sentir cette chaleur familière. Elle la tourna, paume vers le haut, pour lui rendre son geste et lui sourit tristement avant de souffler:

- Comme tu veux, mon grand. Mais sache que si tu as besoin de parler, de vider ton sac, d'une oreille compatissante pour tes problèmes, ta vieille maman sera toujours là pour toi. Toujours …

Toujours ? Vraiment ? Même quand il lui avouerait ce qu'il était ? Rien n'était moins sûr. Et ces moments étaient bien trop précieux pour être mis en péril sur une révélation qui n'aiderait personne. Même pas lui.

XoXoX

Qhuinn pénétra dans l'immense maison sans y avoir été invité, contre toutes les règles de bienséance que sa foutue famille vénérait. Il s'avança dans le hall, au comble de l'énervement puis s'arrêta. Putain, en fait, il ne pouvait pas aller plus loin. Parce que là, il était chez Saxton et que si son très cher cousin était en train de prendre Blay dans sa chambre, il pourrait le tuer sur place. En fait, c'était une trèèèès mauvaise idée de venir jusqu'ici. Deux _doggens_ sortirent de ce qui semblait être la cuisine et le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds, étonnés de le trouver là sans l'avoir fait entrer. Il aboya:

- Votre maître est là ?

Ils ne réagirent pas directement, ne sachant visiblement pas que faire de cette intrusion. Qhuinn commençait doucement à perdre patience, si tant est qu'il en ait jamais eu, et l'aube approchait. Il devait trouver Blay avant cela. Heureusement pour eux, le propriétaire de la maison apparut en haut des escaliers face à lui, véritable gravure de mode se rendant à la Fashion Week de Paris. Peuh.

- Qhuinn, mon très cher cousin, quel honneur de te voir ici !

- Où est-il ?

C'était plus un grognement qu'une phrase à proprement parler et il ne prit même pas la peine de dire de qui il parlait. L'autre le savait parfaitement.

- Eh bien, il n'est pas ici, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir.

- Ce que je veux savoir, c'est où il est, Saxton …

L'autre descendit les marches qui les séparaient et se posta face à lui, bras croisés, un demi-sourire sur le visage.

- C'est une question à laquelle je ne peux malheureusement pas te répondre.

- "Peux" ou "veux" ?

Ses poings se serraient le long de ses flancs et il pouvait presque sentir de la fumée s'échapper de ses oreilles. Il allait péter un plomb, c'était certain.

- "Peux". "Veux". Peu importe. C'est une réponse que tu n'obtiendras pas de ma part.

Cette fois, c'en était trop. Il était au bord de la crise de nerfs et l'autre choisissait justement ce moment-là pour l'emmerder ? Mauvais timing, couz' ! Il se rapprocha, jusqu'à ce que son torse heurte celui de l'avocat et découvrit ses canines allongées de rage.

- Où est-il ?

- La réponse ne change pas parce que tu passes en mode "grand méchant vampire".

Et soudain, Qhuinn le sentit. Sur cet enfoiré de première. Le parfum de Blay. Oh putain de bordel de merde. Ils avaient baisé ensemble et c'était il y a pas longtemps. Il allait le tuer, il allait le découper en petits morceaux, le laisser frire au … Non ! Non, non, non, non et NON. Il ne pouvait pas. Parce que Blay n'était pas à lui, il lui avait rendu sa liberté. Et visiblement, il l'occupait à bon escient. Oh bon sang, ce cauchemar s'arrêterait-il un jour ?

Et comme il ne supportait plus de sentir l'odeur de la peau de son mâle sur un autre, il recula d'un pas. Puis d'un autre. Et ainsi de suite jusqu'à arriver à la porte. Il devait foutre le camp de là et presto. Avant de s'écrouler à nouveau. Une syncope sur la nuit, c'était bien suffisant. Alors qu'il se détournait pour ouvrir l'obstacle qui le séparait de l'air frais dont il avait désespérément besoin, l'autre lâcha:

- Même si je pense que tu ne mérites pas de le savoir, tu es certainement celui qui le connaît le mieux. Et si je te dis qu'il était complètement brisé après cette cérémonie, tu sauras forcément où il se trouve …

Qhuinn tourna son regard vairon vers son cousin et l'étudia un long moment. Digne, beau, bien habillé … parfait. Le mâle parfait pour Blay. Et il venait de donner une arme à son cousin pour se battre. Incroyable. Il ne put alors que faire une chose:

- Merci, Sax … souffla-t-il de sa voix rauque avant de sortir rapidement.

Il ferma les yeux un instant et sourit. Car bien sûr, il savait parfaitement où se trouvait Blay en ce moment.

XoXoX

Blay était en train d'aider sa mère à finir la vaisselle quand on sonna à la porte. La femelle arqua un sourcil, étonnée. Visiblement, elle n'attendait personne. De plus, Rocke, son père, n'était pas encore rentré à la maison après son travail. Mais ça, c'était normal, il lui restait encore une demi-heure avant que le jour ne se lève. Elle s'essuya les mains sur le torchon qu'il tenait en mains et sourit, le rassurant:

- Ca doit être Vahdda, notre voisine. Elle a toujours besoin de sel, de sucre ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre avant l'aube … Je la soupçonne de venir juste pour entr'apercevoir ton père ! plaisanta-t-elle, lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

- Veux-tu que j'aille ouvrir ?

- Pas du tout, mon chéri. Je m'en charge.

Et sur ces mots, elle disparut. Blay dut se marteler la tête pour se rassurer: ils étaient dans leur maison sécurisée, aucun _lesser_ ne rôdait et ils n'étaient pas en danger. Tout irait bien. Oui, tout … Enfin, il en fut tout de suite moins convaincu quand il vit qui était le visiteur qui arrivait dans la cuisine, suivant sa mère. Putain de putain de PUTAIN de merde. Qhuinn, dans toute sa splendeur, se trouvait devant lui. Jeans serrant ses cuisses puissantes, t-shirt Metallica ajusté et New Rocks. Magnifique, comme toujours. Et sa mère piaillait de bonheur:

- Regarde qui vient nous rendre visite ! Tu le savais, n'est-ce pas ? Tu voulais me faire la surprise ?

S'il voulait lui faire la surprise ? C'était lui qui avait une putain de surprise. Bordel de merde, Qhuinn était là, devant lui, les yeux rivés dans les siens. Et ces fabuleuses prunelles vaironnes semblaient vouloir lui dire un tas de choses … Sauf qu'il n'était pas préparé à le voir. Pas maintenant. Pas après que l'autre ait accepté d'aller au bout de cette union, répétant chaque fois le nom de Layla, pas après que ce connard l'ait regardé avant de le faire, pas alors qu'il avait couché avec elle, … Non. Il ne le pouvait pas. Encore moins quand l'autre, de sa voix rauque qui pouvait le rendre dingue, lâcha un minuscule:

- Hey …

Punaise, ça n'avait été qu'un souffle et l'estomac de Blay en était déjà tout retourné. Mais que faisait-il là, bon sang ? Il ne put toutefois pas lui demander car sa mère pris les commandes, faisant asseoir Qhuinn avec ses petites mains sur ses larges épaules, lui demandant s'il voulait boire quelque chose. Le roux étudiait la scène avec attention, incapable de bouger ni d'exprimer le moindre mot. La femelle posa une tasse de thé brûlant devant son meilleur ami et lui demanda si elle pouvait le débarrasser de sa veste. Juste au moment où il allait réagir et lui dire que Qhuinn ne pouvait pas rester, ce fut au tour de son père de faire son apparition.

- Oh Foutre Dieu, les garçons, quel bonheur de vous voir !

Il laissa tomber sa veste sur un tabouret de la cuisine, posa son attaché-case puis vint serrer Blay dans ses bras. Quand ce fut fait, il se dirigea vers Qhuinn pour lui faire une poignée de mains bien masculine avant de se laisser tomber à la place en face de lui. Aussi vite, une tasse de thé fut posée devant lui et il soupira:

- Rentrer à la maison après une dure nuit de travail et trouver sa femme et ses deux garçons, c'est presque le paradis, je vous le dis !

Sa femme approuva d'un signe de tête et Blay vit les yeux de son _pyrocant_ se brouiller sous l'émotion. Il avait toujours été accueilli au sein du foyer de Rocke qui se fichait bien de la couleur de ses yeux. Et le roux savait parfaitement que ses parents aimaient Qhuinn comme leur fils. Mais visiblement, au vu du regard brillant du brun, de ses mains tremblantes et de sa respiration courte, c'était une véritable surprise de l'entendre. Et voir ses parents si ouverts, si aimants, si compréhensifs envers une personne qui n'était même pas leur fils fit ouvrir les yeux de Blay. S'il leur disait qu'il aimait les garçons (et encore, pas tous les garçons, seulement un seul, celui qui se trouvait attablé devant eux), ils accepteraient. Parce qu'ils l'aimaient pour ce qu'il était. Peu importe ce que c'était.

- Alors, que racontez-vous de beau ? Comment ça se passe à la Confrérie ?

Ils échangèrent un bref regard qui laissa le roux pantelant. Pourquoi le regardait-il donc avec autant d'intensité ? Et comme ils ne répondaient rien, aucun des deux, Rocke insista:

- Eh bien quoi ? Pas de détail croustillant ? Pas de nouvelle importante ?

Et là, contre toute attente, la langue de Blay se délia toute seule et il lâcha, cynique:

- Qhuinn devrait vous annoncer qu'il s'est uni à une Elue.

L'autre lui lança un regard surpris puis soupira quand le roux croisa les bras, le mettant au défi de le détromper. Les yeux de ses deux parents étaient ronds comme des soucoupes et ils balbutiaient tous les deux:

- Ah bon … ?

- Que … Quand ?

Le regard vairon passait de lui à ses parents puis il finit par répondre, ses yeux magnifiques rivés dans les siens:

- Je me suis pas uni à elle.

- Oh, allons, ce n'est qu'une question d'heures, pas vrai?

Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il se faisait du mal en lui demandant de confirmer ses craintes. La cérémonie, comme il l'avait pensé, n'avait pas été conclue. Parce qu'il était tombé dans les pommes avant que la saumure scelle les lettres dans sa peau. Mais il savait aussi que ce n'était que partie remise. Putain, comme si ça n'avait pas été suffisant de le voir s'unir à elle une fois, il allait maintenant le revivre une deuxième fois. Il trembla pourtant quand la voix assurée de Qhuinn résonna, sans qu'il l'ait lâché des yeux un seul moment:

- Ce n'est pas à l'ordre du jour, non.

Il aurait voulu ne rien ressentir. Il aurait voulu se dire que ça ne lui faisait rien. Mais entendre cela fit bondir son coeur et il aurait pu pleurer de soulagement. Quelle lavette il faisait !

Son père toussota, puis eut un petit rire nerveux, et enfin, se leva avant d'annoncer:

- Eh bien, que de nouvelles ! Je serais ravi d'en entendre plus mais je suis éreinté. Je suppose que vous restez pour la journée !

Il fit un geste vers les volets qui se baissaient pour la journée et Blay eut la gorge prise dans un étau. Putain, ils étaient coincés là jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. Et vu comment les choses allaient entre eux, ça allait faire un petit paquet d'heures à se haïr du regard. Merde … Il pourrait toujours se réfugier dans sa chambre et laisser ce crétin là, après tout. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il espérait jusqu'à ce que sa mère dise, toute heureuse:

- Très bonne idée ! Nous nous verrons au Premier Repas. En attendant, les garçons, vous partagerez la chambre de Blaylock, comme avant. Ca vous fera un rappel de bons souvenirs, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle se leva à son tour pour déposer deux baisers sur les joues de chacun. Quand elle arriva à la porte de la cuisine, elle leur fit signe à tous deux de la suivre, ce qu'ils firent la tête basse et l'air affreusement gêné. Et ça ne s'arrangea pas quand elle les conduisit à la chambre, les regarda entrer et leur fit un petit signe de main avant de reclaper la porte et de s'en aller. Putainnnn … la journée allait être longue …

XoXoX

Quand il se retrouva enfermé dans la petite pièce avec le mâle qu'il aimait comme un fou, Qhuinn se demanda si finalement, son plan de venir le chercher jusque là était une bonne idée. Surtout au vu de l'accueil que l'autre lui réservait. Il semblait … fulminer de rage en le voyant. Alors bien sûr, il avait toutes les raisons de le détester. Bordel de merde, il était encore étonné qu'il ne l'ait pas frappé. Mais ça, ce n'était pas Blay. Blay était noble, bien élevé, calme. Il n'allait pas faire une chose pareille. Même si, parfois, Qhuinn se disait qu'il l'aurait franchement bien mérité. Un bon coup de poing dans la gueule pour se remettre les idées en place et libérer l'autre de toute la fureur qu'il ressentait pour lui. Ouaip. Traiter le mal par le mal. Peut-être qu'il devrait lui proposer …

- Je … commença-t-il, bien incapable de savoir ce qu'il allait dire en fait.

- Que fais-tu là ? le coupa l'autre, les bras croisés et l'air revêche.

Grand Dieu ce qu'il était sexy avec cette mâchoire carrée d'énervement, ses bras musclés bandés de tension et cette posture agressive. Définitivement, Blay en bad-boy, c'était bandant.

- Que fais-tu là, Qhuinn ? répéta-t-il encore plus agressif tandis que le brun ne répondait pas.

- Je … je pense que je suis venu m'excuser.

Soudain, le regard azur s'adoucit et la rage laissa la place à l'incompréhension:

- Te … tu … t'excuser?

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Mais t'excuser de quoi ?

- Bah … (il réfléchit un moment puis dit:) ... de tout. Je voudrais m'excuser de tout.

- Je … je ne comprends pas là.

- Si je devais te faire la liste de toutes mes erreurs, je pense qu'il me faudrait bien plus que la journée mais je crois qu'il faut d'abord que je m'excuse pour ce qui s'est passé cette nuit. Cette union …

Contre toute attente, l'autre se laissa tomber assis sur le lit alors qu'il parlait et se passa une main sur le visage avant de souffler, l'interrompant:

- Je suis tellement fatigué …

- Blay … fit-il avant de s'agenouiller devant lui, n'osant pas le toucher.

- Non, Qhuinn. Je ne peux plus. Je ne veux plus t'entendre. Tu es là, tu t'en vas … tu reviens et tu repars … tu joues avec moi constamment. Et je ne peux juste plus. Je … je suis si fatigué.

- Ecoute …

- Non, toi, écoute … Notre dernière conversation était très claire. Et j'ai eu ma réponse. Je ne veux pas que tu reviennes là-dessus. Ce jour-là, tu m'as parlé avec ton coeur et je t'ai entendu, tu sais. J'ai tout entendu.

- Mais …

- Non, Qhuinn. S'il te plaît. Je ne veux ni de tes explications, ni de tes excuses. Et d'ailleurs, tu ne me dois rien. Tu voulais t'unir à Layla, tu en avais parfaitement le droit. Tu avais mis les choses au clair avant.

- Blay, ce n'est pas …

- Arrête. Je suis fatigué, je te l'ai dit. Je ne veux plus parler de cela.

- Mais tu ne sais rien …

- Bien sûr que non. Je ne sais rien. Je sais ce que tu me donnes. Et c'est pas grand chose. Mais je sais ce qui est nécessaire. Une union, avec une femelle, c'est ce dont tu as toujours rêvé.

Il se releva, les mains tremblantes, incapable de supporter ce discours désabusé. Blay ne croyait plus en lui. Plus en eux. Il ne croyait plus en leur histoire. Et n'était-ce pas exactement ce qu'il avait cherché, pour le protéger ? Sauf que désormais, il crevait de mal. Et il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'en empêcher. S'asseyant d'une fesse sur le bureau du roux, il baissa la tête et avoua, dans un souffle:

- Je ne l'aime pas.

- Quoi ?

Il releva ses yeux dépareillés dans ceux azurs de Blay et répéta, plus fort:

- Layla. Je ne l'aime pas.

- Foutre Dieu ! jura le roux avant de secouer la tête et de se passer les deux mains sur le visage, cette fois.

- Ecoute, Blay, je sais parfaitement que c'est beaucoup de conneries à encaisser mais tu dois savoir … tu dois comprendre ! Je ne l'aime pas. Je n'aime pas Layla. Parce que je …

- MAIS TU AS COUCHE AVEC ELLE !

Qhuinn releva la tête d'un coup quand son _pyrocant_ avait élevé la voix. Il vit qu'il s'était relevé, les mains sur les hanches, les yeux plein de rage. Mais comment savait-il ? Comment pouvait-il savoir ce qui s'était passé dans sa chambre ? Et comment lui dire, surtout, que tout cela n'était qu'une monumentale connerie ?

- Blay …

- Tu as couché avec elle, Qhuinn. Vrai ou pas ?

Mentir n'était même pas une option. Non. Pas avec Blay. Il méritait mieux. Mais que pouvait-il dire pour sa défense ? _"Je l'ai fait parce que je pensais que c'était toi?_" Dans le genre pathétique, il n'y avait décidément pas mieux. Et Blay n'y croirait pas une seconde. Putain, il était dans un vrai merdier.

- Vrai ou pas ? répéta le roux, la mâchoire serrée de rage.

Il baissa les yeux tout en reconnaissant, d'une voix blanche:

- Vrai.

- Alors je sais tout ce que j'ai à savoir.

Et mettant ainsi un terme à la conversation, son _pyrocant_ sortit de la chambre, les épaules basses, avec un soupir. Qhuinn le regarda quitter la pièce sans essayer de le retenir. Les choses étaient désormais définitivement finies pour eux. Et ça lui brisait le coeur.

XoXoX

Blay était en train de fumer sa deuxième clope quand il entendit la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrir doucement. Okay, c'était donc parti pour le deuxième round. Qhuinn apparut, la tête basse, et vint se poser sur le banc en face de lui.

- Tu n'abandonnes pas facilement, pas vrai ?

- Non. Pas quand il s'agit de toi.

- Foutaises … grogna-t-il, tirant une nouvelle bouffée sur sa cigarette.

- Tu n'écouteras rien de ce que je te dirais et de toute façon, ça n'aura peut-être aucun sens pour toi mais … je ne voulais pas te blesser, Blay. C'était la dernière chose que je voulais faire.

Il plongea longuement dans le regard vairon et y vit cette lueur de vérité qui y trônait toujours. Qhuinn ne mentait pas. Ce qui était impensable. Comment pouvait-il croire ce qu'il disait et faire ce qu'il faisait ? C'était diamétralement opposable. Putain …

- Tu t'es gourré sur toute la ligne alors.

- Comme toujours.

- Oui, on peut dire que tu es une vraie plaie quand tu t'y mets.

- Mais je ne voulais pas te blesser …

- Le fait que tes intentions aient été honorables doit effacer tout le mal que cela m'a fait ?

- Non, bien sûr que non. Mais … tu es mon plus vieil ami. Tu es … bordel, Blay, tu me connais comme personne.

- C'est ce que je pensais oui.

- Non, c'est la vérité. Tu me connais mieux que quiconque. Et pourtant, quand il s'agit de toi, on dirait que tu as comme des oeillères sur mes intentions …

Blay tira un dernier coup sur sa clope puis l'écrasa dans le cendrier avant de croiser ses mains sur la table et de river ses yeux dans le regard hypnotique qui ne le lâchait pas.

- Il faut dire que tu mets un point d'honneur à brouiller les pistes.

- Et pourtant, tu devrais savoir. Tu devrais me connaître mieux que ça.

- Eh bien il semblerait que ce n'est pas le cas.

Qhuinn s'adossa au banc, le regard désormais bien plus dur. La conversation n'allait pas dans le sens qu'il le voulait et il commençait à se vexer. Il avait totalement raison quand il disait que Blay le connaissait par coeur. Et ici, le roux savait qu'il perdait patience. D'ailleurs, ça ne tarda pas à se confirmer quand l'autre lâcha, d'une voix rauque mais toutefois posée, au contraire du combat intérieur qui faisait rage en lui:

- Eh bien, il semblerait en effet que non. On est même dans une putain d'impasse. Et je ne sais pas quoi faire si toi, mon meilleur ami de toujours, ne peut pas voir clair dans ce que je te présente comme "jeu".

Blay ne cilla pas une seconde. Aussi, après quelques secondes à s'affronter du regard, le grand brun se leva en soupirant et se dirigea vers la porte de la cuisine, prêt à disparaître déjà. Le roux ne put s'empêcher de porter son dernier coup et souffler:

- Bien sûr, c'est ça, va-t'en. Fais ce que tu fais de mieux: fuir.

Qhuinn s'arrêta, la main appuyée à la porte ouverte et tourna son regard dépareillé vers lui. Triste. Abattu. Vaincu, même. Et pourtant, il murmura:

- Je ne fuis pas, Blay. Justement. Là, je te laisse l'espace que tu m'as demandé. Mais je serai là chaque jour. A tenter de te faire comprendre les choses. Parce que toi et moi (il fit un signe de la main qui ne tenait pas la porte, entre eux pour les désigner tous les deux) … ça compte plus que tout.

Et sur ces mots, il se détourna et sortit de la cuisine, laissant Blay avec un millier de questions en suspens.

XoXoX

Le soir, alors que les volets se levaient pour la nuit, Blay sortit de sa chambre où il n'avait pas trouvé le sommeil. Ni Qhuinn d'ailleurs. Le brun semblait s'être évaporé, ce qui était tout bonnement impossible. Il ne put donc que constater qu'il lui laissait effectivement l'espace qu'il avait demandé. Quand il arriva à la cuisine, il trouva ses parents attablés, en train de prendre le Premier Repas, papotant gaiement. Mais toujours aucune trace de son _pyrocant_. Où pouvait-il bien être? Son père et sa mère l'accueillirent avec un sourire et celle-ci se leva pour lui servir son petit-déjeuner. Il s'assit à table et attendit patiemment, son regard scannant la pièce sans cesse. Ce que remarqua son père car il lâcha:

- Qhuinn est parti dès la tombée de la nuit. Il semblait plutôt pressé.

- Euhh … d'accord.

- Il a dit que tu devrais prendre quelques jours de congé, rester auprès de nous. Il a parlé au Roi de la Race qui a marqué son accord.

Qhuinn avait parlé à Wrath pour lui accorder quelques jours de congé ici ? Alors qu'ils étaient en pleine guerre avec les Bâtards, les _lessers_, qu'ils devaient gérer l'histoire Janhym, Sehrena et Ziha? Bon sang, le mec était définitivement dans les petits papiers du souverain alors. Ceci dit, c'était vraiment très attentionné de sa part de faire ça pour lui. C'était ainsi que le Qhuinn qu'il connaissait depuis toujours se serait comporté. Ainsi qu'il aurait agi. Pour son ami. Blay eut le coeur qui se réchauffa à cette pensée et accepta de bonne grâce ce temps qui lui était désormais alloué pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.

Deux jours plus tard, il se présentait au début de la nuit aux portes du manoir. Ce temps à lui, avec sa famille, lui avait fait le plus grand bien. Il n'avait pas encore pu leur avouer ses inclinaisons sexuelles. Mais leur relation n'en était que plus grande encore et il sentait que le moment arriverait bientôt où tous les secrets seraient enfin dévoilés. Dès que la porte s'ouvrit, il entra, un grand sourire sur le visage, qui se fâna rapidement quand il tomba en pleine effervescence. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ici ? Il croisa Rhage qui se dirigeait vers l'entrée en checkant ses armes et l'arrêta en l'attrapant par le poignet:

- Que se passe-t-il?

- Oh putain, gamin, tu rentres seulement ? Va t'armer, il faut qu'on décampe.

- Quoi? Pourquoi ?

- Wrath était à une réunion du Conseil des Princeps et il a été attaqué.

- Quoi ? Il va bien ?

- Il est blessé et il faut qu'on l'évacue. Butch et John viennent de partir en bagnole pour le transporter.

Blay ne prit pas la peine de remonter jusqu'à sa chambre et attrapa les premières armes que Fritz venait de sortir d'un coffre de secours que V planquait un peu partout dans la maison. Il en prit un maximum et rejoignit Rhage sur le perron, suivi de près par Tohr.

- Okay, pas de temps à perdre les gars. On se dématérialise directement là-bas.

Il lui indiqua l'adresse et disparut rapidement. Blay tenta de se calmer et réapparut juste à côté des deux Frères. Alors qu'ils avançaient vers l'immense manoir où avait lieu la réunion, il demanda:

- Comment se fait-il que la Confrérie au grand complet ne l'escortait pas ?

- Il ne voulait pas paraître faible ou sur des chardons ardents.

- Bonne stratégie.

- Sauf qu'ils ont été attaqués. Et maintenant, faut qu'on le tire de ce foutu mauvais pas.

- Okay, c'est quoi la tactique ?

Tohr s'arrêta et lui fit faire de même d'une main sur son poignet. Quand il tourna le regard vers lui, il vit qu'il était mortellement sérieux, le visage grave. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Pas du tout.

- Quoi ?

- Faut que tu saches quelque chose, gamin.

- Quoi ? répéta-t-il, vraiment anxieux maintenant.

- La garde de Wrath pour cette réunion, c'était Vishous, Zadiste et … Qhuinn. Il s'est mis sur le chemin de la balle.

- Que … ?

- Le Roi Aveugle lui doit la vie mais Qhuinn … Il est salement amoché.

- Il … il est …

Il n'arrivait pas à le dire. Son corps tout entier était parcouru de tremblements et ses jambes semblaient être coupées. D'un instant à l'autre, il allait s'effondrer. Et il comprit que les deux autres ne l'avaient pas mis au courant avant de quitter le manoir, sinon il n'aurait pas été capable de les accompagner. Putain, non. Qhuinn ne pouvait pas être … mort. Non, pas lui. Pourtant, en voyant le regard fuyant des deux Frères devant lui, il comprit que la situation était grave. Très grave. Et que son mâle, s'il était encore de ce monde, n'en sortirait pas cette fois.


	15. Numb

**Chapitre 14: Numb (Usher)**

_They say life is a battlefield  
><em>_I say bring it on  
><em>_If you wanna know how I feel  
><em>_Live it till it's gone  
><em>_I'm just saying that what doesn't kill only makes you stronger  
><em>_If you don't recognize what is real  
><em>_Then forever is long, long, long, long, time_

_Some things never change here we go again  
><em>_Feel like i'm losing my mind  
><em>_Shake it off, then you go, I don't care  
><em>_If it bothers go numb  
><em>_You never know until you let go  
><em>_Let's go numb_

Quand on les laissa pénétrer dans la pièce où avait eu lieu le _Conseil des Princeps_, Blay était dans une espèce de brouillard et avançait en semi-conscience. Il avait tout juste remarqué qu'ils avaient eu à s'identifier pour y pénétrer et il nota à peine les visages décomposés des civils, coincés par Zadiste dans un coin de la pièce quand ils étaient entrés. Tout ce qu'il remarqua, c'était l'attroupement autour d'un corps et Wrath, debout, se tenant le bras qui saignait. Le Roi Aveugle semblait péter la forme en fait, à part cette blessure minime. Et, croyez-le ou non, mais il le vécut de manière plutôt amère. Parce que celui pour qui on s'affairait, on beuglait, on empêchait d'approcher, c'était son mâle. Qui s'était pris une balle pour le souverain. Et bien sûr que c'était son rôle. Bien sûr que c'était ce qu'ils devaient tous faire. Mais là, ça en était trop. Qhuinn avait sauvé Payne quelques jours seulement auparavant. Il avait failli ne pas en revenir. Et aujourd'hui encore, c'était reparti ? Il n'était pas possible pour quelqu'un de s'en sortir deux fois de suite. Ce serait trop de chance. Et Blay connaissait l'histoire de son _pyrocant_. On ne pouvait pas dire que c'était le mec le plus chanceux du monde. Non, ce soir, le roux craignait vraiment pour la vie du mâle qu'il aimait plus que tout. Il ne pouvait pas le perdre, ce n'était pas possible. Pas maintenant, pas avec toutes ces choses non-dites entre eux. Non, il ne pourrait pas le supporter. Il était un mâle dédié, bordel. Si son meilleur ami partait, il partirait avec lui.

Il tomba à genoux à côté de Qhuinn, à peine arrivé à sa hauteur et ce fut seulement à ce moment là que son esprit se sortit de la brume dans laquelle il avançait. Et il se rendit compte du carnage. Son mâle baignait dans une mare de sang. De SON sang. Il était blessé à la gorge, à la jugulaire pour être plus précis, et son corps se contractait dans ses spasmes de douleur, comme si la vie tentait de s'échapper de lui et qu'il faisait tout pour la retenir. Vishous avait plaqué son t-shirt qu'il avait ôté sur la gorge du gars tout en beuglant ses ordres à Ehlena qui l'aidait, heureusement présente à la réunion avec Rehv. La situation était extrême et la vie de Qhuinn ne tenait plus qu'à un fil. Les choses étaient encore pires que ce que le roux s'était imaginé. En vérité, le brun pouvait rendre son dernier souffle d'un instant à l'autre. Il était peut-être en train de vivre les dernières minutes de sa vie, là, baignant dans son sang. Et Blay ne pouvait pas pleurer. C'était bien "trop" pour qu'il puisse se laisser aller. A la place, il prit la main de son mâle et hoqueta en la sentant glacée.

Il partait …

Il partait déjà …

Quand il le toucha, le regard vairon jusque là affolé se riva sur lui et sa respiration devint plus frénétique encore, ses tremblements devenant incontrôlables.

- Hey, gamin, j'ai besoin que tu lui parles et que tu le calmes …

Il lui fallut un moment avant de comprendre à qui Vishous s'adressait. Et puis, il s'exécuta rapidement, passant la main qui ne tenait pas Qhuinn sur son visage, cherchant à le rassurer.

- Q …

- Bl … Blay …

- Tais-toi, Qhuinn ! T'aggraves la situation ! gronda le guerrier aux yeux de diamant, appuyant plus pour endiguer l'hémorragie.

- Tu … tu vas t'en sortir. John et Butch arrivent et ...

Il essayait de se lancer et de calmer l'autre mais ça ne marchait pas. Il n'y croyait pas une seconde lui-même.

- IL ME FAUT UNE ELUE ! QU'ON APPELLE LAYLA ! cria Vishous qui voyait que la situation s'aggravait sensiblement.

Les yeux dépareillés se figèrent un moment, tout comme le corps de son _pyrocant_, et Blay sentit son coeur s'arrêter avant qu'il ne les cligne à nouveau et le regarde, essayant de parler:

- Blay …

- Shhht …

- Je … Je t'a...

Mais la fin fut engloutie dans un gargouillement sinistre et ses yeux devinrent vitreux. Et là, le monde s'écroula car Qhuinn partait.

C'était fini.

La situation devint apocalyptique autour de lui mais Blay était incapable de bouger, incapable de se défaire de lui, de le quitter des yeux. Il n'était déjà plus là et pourtant, le roux pensait que s'il se séparait de lui, ce serait vraiment fini.

- IL LUI FAUT DU SANG … PUTAIN … IL S'EFFONDRE …

- NE LAISSEZ PAS ENTRER BUTCH !

Et c'est alors qu'il le vit: un instant avant, il n'y avait rien, l'instant suivant, la poitrine de son mâle se soulevait doucement. Il remarqua alors le poignet de Marissa, rivé à sa bouche et les cris effarés des civils présents. C'était plus qu'inhabituel qu'une femelle unie donne son sang à un autre mâle mais, visiblement, la compagne de Butch n'avait pas supporté de voir Qhuinn partir et avait agi sans même y réfléchir. Quand Blay détacha son regard des lèvres de son mâle qui buvait au poignet de la jolie blonde, pas même jaloux car c'était un mal nécessaire, il vit que Tohr et Rhage bloquaient la porte au cas où le _hellren_ de Marissa apparaîtrait. Foutre Dieu, pourvu que le flic n'arrive pas maintenant ... Le brun avait besoin de ce don et Blay était prêt à faire barrière de son corps pour que la femelle continuer de donner ce sang vital pour son _pyrocant_. Vishous semblait d'ailleurs partager son avis car il riva ses yeux diamants dans ceux de la jolie blonde et grogna:

- Tu sais qu'il va le tuer, pour ça ?

Marissa ne lâcha pas le regard furieux et argua, dans une posture fière:

- Il ne le fera pas. Je ne pouvais pas laisser ce gamin mourir après tout ce qu'il a fait pour vous.

- Et je ne laisserai rien lui arriver non plus. Mais mes compétences en médecine sont trop limitées. Il me faut Jane.

- Appelle-la alors !

- Il lui faudra l'équipement de sa clinique. On doit l'emmener jusque là. Et dans son état, il ne peut lâcher ta veine sans en prendre une autre.

- Alors allons-y ...

Blay regardait l'échange, incapable d'intervenir, incapable de bouger, incapable de réfléchir. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que le sang de la _shellane_ de Butch maintenait son mâle en vie, que sa main dans la sienne était glacée à cause de sa précieuse vie qui s'échappait et qu'il serait prêt à tuer le flic s'il essayait d'arracher sa femelle de là. Et pendant ce temps là, les deux autres ne cessaient de débattre. Ils disaient quoi, au juste ?

- ... peu importe ! Wrath et Zadiste peuvent gérer Butch le temps qu'on évacue ! argumenta la blonde, sans ciller sous le regard dur du guerrier aux yeux de diamant.

Le roux porta son attention sur les yeux dépareillés de Qhuinn qui semblaient ... vides. Il fixait un point au plafond que lui seul semblait voir. Il n'y avait plus aucune vie dans ce regard vairon qu'il avait tant chéri. Et il comprit que si le brun lâchait une seconde le poignet de Marissa, il ne reviendrait jamais à lui. Ce qui était parfaitement inacceptable. Et il ne put empêcher le grondement de s'élever de sa gorge, de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à faire taire les deux protagonistes devant lui. Ils tournèrent leur attention vers lui et le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds tandis qu'il grognait:

- On va le sortir de là. Avec Marissa. Sinon il meurt. Tu m'entends, V? Il meurt.

- Gamin, Butch est un mâle déd ...

Mais il l'interrompit d'un nouveau grondement qu'il ne put empêcher. Il savait qu'on ne faisait pas délibérément le malin avec Vishous mais c'était incontrôlable. La vie de Qhuinn était en jeu et il se foutait bien de prendre une dérouillée d'enfer après ça. Ca en valait clairement la peine, merde.

- On va le sortir de là et celui qui m'empêche de le faire, je le bute de mes mains. Frère ou pas.

Quelqu'un siffla d'admiration face à son audace derrière lui et il en conclut qu'il s'agissait d'Hollywood mais il était tellement occupé à fusiller V du regard qu'il ne put s'en assurer de visu. L'autre gronda à son tour, montrant les canines, ne supportant pas son insubordination mais il ne se laissa pas démonter une seule seconde. Et quand la bataille des regards mauvais prit fin, il sut qu'il venait de créer un sans précédent dans la Confrérie de la Dague Noire: clouer le bec au fils de la Vierge Scribe. Celui-ci déglutit deux fois, certainement pour s'intimer au calme, avant de gronder:

- Je comprends ton attitude de mâle dédié, gamin. Mais parle-moi encore une seule fois comme ça et je te pends au plafond, par les pieds, pendant un long moment histoire de te remettre les idées en place, compris ?

Quand il hocha la tête, toujours furieux mais un peu adouci tout de même, Vishous se leva en soufflant et lança à l'assemblée.

- Tenez-vous prêts. Quand les autres arrivent, Ta Majesté, Z, Tohr et Rehv, vous contrôlez Butch. Rhage, Ehlena, Blay, vous m'aidez à transporter Qhuinn à la voiture. Et toi, Marissa ...

- Je sais ce que j'ai à faire.

Quand le regard diamant se posa à nouveau sur lui, Blay put presque jurer qu'il y vit une sorte de reconnaissance et de respect. Mais il ne s'y attarda pas car ce qui comptait, là de suite, c'était la vie de Qhuinn.

XoXoX

Quand les portes s'ouvrirent pour laisser apparaître le flic et John, ce fut aussi apocalyptique qu'il l'avait prévu. Dès que le vampire vit la bouche de Qhuinn rivée au poignet de sa _shellane_, il gronda si fort que les murs de la foutue baraque semblèrent trembler. Heureusement, lorsqu'il se jeta en avant pour en finir avec la vie de l'_Ahstrux Nohtrum_, John l'avait déjà ceinturé et les autres faisaient barrage de leurs corps pour le retenir. Il rugit littéralement:

- Marissa, c'est quoi ce bordel ?

- Je le maintiens en vie!

- Arrête, mon amour. Arrête immédiatement. Je vais le buter ...

Mais la jolie blonde ne se démonta pas une seconde et assura, les yeux rivés dans ceux, fous, de Butch:

- Non, tu ne le feras pas. Ce garçon a sauvé la vie de notre Roi et ...

- JE N'EN AI RIEN A BRANLER ET ...

Soudain, sans même s'en rendre compte, Blay se retrouva devant le flic, toujours maintenu par les autres. Le Guerrier força encore pour se défaire de leur emprise et rugit à nouveau:

- Tu es à moi et je refuse que tu nourrisses ce mec, je vais le ...

Le roux ne put s'empêcher de montrer les dents au flic tout en grondant:

- Laisse-la le maintenir en vie...

Butch sembla y voir plus clair sans pourtant s'arrêter de ruer dans la prise à laquelle ses Frères le soumettaient:

- Je sais qu'il est mourant, gamin, mais c'est ma _shellane_ et ...

- Et c'est mon mâle! l'interrompit Blay dans un rugissement également .

Ensuite, sans qu'il le décide, son odeur de marquage s'éleva pour affronter celle déjà bien présente du flic. Il détestait faire ce genre de démonstration en public, plus encore devant la Confrérie au grand complet mais également le _Conseil des Princeps_. Mais ce fut son corps qui décida pour lui cette fois. Et son cœur. Parce que Qhuinn était en train de mourir, bordel. Et il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de lui dire à quel point il l'aimait. Il n'avait jamais osé, en fait, lui dire tout court. Et même si l'autre le savait, ces trois mots n'avaient jamais été prononcés. Maintenant, il n'aurait peut être plus l'occasion de le faire. Putain... Cette révélation était pire que du sel sur une blessure. Oh bordel, il allait craquer. Il détacha son regard de celui du flic et murmura, d'une voix chevrotante:

- Laisse-la le maintenir en vie ...

- Je peux pas. C'est plus fort que moi, je vais le tuer ...

Alors qu'il rugissait encore, se soumettant à un duel de grognements face à Butch, il fut tiré en arrière et V se plaça entre lui et son coloc. Un regard en arrière lui apprit que c'était désormais Ehlena qui tenait le t-shirt contre la blessure de Qhuinn.

- Il faut que tu te maîtrises pendant qu'on les sort, Cop.

- Impossible, V ... Je veux le déchiqueter de mes crocs.

- Tu ne le feras pas. Ce gamin vient de sauver Wrath et a sauvé ma soeur. On lui doit tous une fière chandelle. Je sais que c'est dur et je sais que t'en baves. Mais tu prends sur toi et tu nous laisses le sauver. Compris?

Et comme si les paroles de son meilleur ami étaient les seules qui parvenaient à le désamorcer, le flic baissa les yeux et se mit à souffler comme un boeuf qu'on amène à l'abattoir. Après de longues secondes de tension chez tout le monde, il finit par lâcher entre deux respirations laborieuses:

- Okay. Sortez-le de là avant que je l'achève moi-même.

Blay relâcha le souffle qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de retenir et eut presque envie de serrer Vishous dans ses bras. Presque hein. Parce que même une étreinte virile n'était pas envisageable avec le Guerrier aux yeux de diamant. Mais peu importait, le regard qu'il lui lança suffisait à tous les gestes du monde et il vit que le fils de la Vierge Scribe y lisait toute sa reconnaissance.

XoXoX

Cela faisait plus de deux heures qu'il attendait devant la porte fermée de la salle d'opération où ils avaient emmené Qhuinn dès leur arrivée au manoir. Marissa était entrée avec Ehlena et Jane tandis que V lui bloquait l'accès, lui conseillant d'attendre dehors. Il ne servait à rien d'avoir un mâle dédié en plus de tout le merdier dans lequel ils étaient. Et bien sûr qu'il avait eu raison mais Blay avait voulu le tuer pour ça. Il lui avait juste demandé de ne pas renoncer, quoiqu'il arrive là-dedans, et le guerrier aux yeux de diamant avait dit avoir une dette énorme envers son mâle et qu'il ne l'abandonnerait pas. Pourtant, le roux était prêt à parier que même si Qhuinn n'avait pas sauvé Payne, Vishous aurait tout fait pour lui venir en aide. Le Frère ne l'avouerait certainement jamais mais il se reconnaissait dans l'_Ahstrux Nohtrum_. Oui, sans le moindre doute.

Entre temps, Marissa était ressortie de la salle d'opération, relayée non pas par Layla au grand étonnement de Blay mais par Amalya. Visiblement, l'Elue n'était pas au manoir ou n'avait pas daigné venir faire don de son sang à son « promis ». Elle devait encore mal vivre leur cérémonie d'union ratée. La jolie blonde s'était jetée dans les bras de Butch dès sa sortie et avait été emportée sans pouvoir leur adresser le moindre mot. Mais il n'en voulait pas au flic, il savait qu'en tant que mâle uni, il avait déjà atteint le maximum de sa patience en la laissant agir de la sorte.

Blay avait été rejoint au fil des minutes par les différents Frères qui s'étaient campés près de lui. Il n'avait cherché le regard d'aucun d'eux, incapable de défaire le sien de cette foutue porte fermée. Il avait entendu John siffler pour attirer son attention et Hollywood demander s'il y avait des nouvelles mais il n'avait même pas pris la peine de tourner la tête ou de leur répondre. Il se contrefichait d'eux. Cela faisait deux fois en trop peu de temps qu'il se retrouvait ici, devant cette salle d'opération, à craindre pour la vie de son _pyrocant_ et il était une putain de bombe à retardement. Si le mâle mourrait, il allait péter un câble et dans les grandes lignes. Jamais il ne pourrait se relever d'une horreur pareille. Jamais. Parce qu'il l'aimait bien trop. Bordel, il voulait une occasion de dire à ce mec à quel point il l'aimait. Il voulait sa chance de lui cracher tout son amour à la gueule et de le voir gérer ça. Parce que désormais, après ces quelques jours passés chez ses parents, les choses lui apparaissaient un peu plus clairement. Qhuinn n'était pas indifférent. Il avait pensé, à tort, qu'il agissait par pur égoïsme, par jalousie même, envers Saxton. Mais les choses n'étaient pas aussi simples. Jamais elles ne le seraient avec Qhuinn, de toute façon. Cette foutue tête de linotte avait un mode de pensées bien à lui qu'il fallait décrypter à chaque heure du jour et de la nuit. Et cet enfoiré était capable de l'aimer mais de ne pas se le permettre. Oh, ça aurait été tout à fait Qhuinnesque, en vérité. Avec toute la merde de sa putain de famille en tête, il aurait pu s'empêcher d'être heureux. Ca, c'était la version sympa de l'histoire. Celle qui se finissait par «_ ils vécurent heureux et baisèrent pendant toute la putain d'éternité _». L'autre version, c'est que Qhuinn ne l'aimait pas vraiment comme il l'espérait mais qu'il faisait tout pour l'aimer, pour ne pas être seul dans la vie comme il l'était depuis toujours. Et ça, ça craignait un max. Parce qu'il refusait d'être un lot de consolation dans la vie merdique de son mâle. Non, il voulait une place de choix. Il voulait la place qui lui revenait.

En fait, il voulait seulement que ce connard survive et lui explique enfin. Putain, il fallait qu'il lui dise les choses une bonne fois pour toutes. Parce que là, ça devenait intenable. Le brun soufflait constamment le chaud et le froid. Sans parler de ce baiser prometteur dans la salle de soins, de celui, plus grisant encore, de sa chambre avant le rendez-vous avec Saxton, ce « Je te veux » « Ouais mais je te repousse quand même » le rendait dingue. Il venait vers lui, le réclamait comme sien et se barrait tout aussi rapidement. Il lui disait des choses incroyables et inattendues sur le lieu de son pire cauchemar, le prenait comme si sa putain de vie en dépendait puis le quittait pour s'unir à une Elue. Il ne pouvait aller au bout de la cérémonie, s'écroulait au moment où le Roi allait sceller ses blessures et revenait chercher Blay dans la maison sécurisée de ses parents. Et enfin, il lui disait qu'il n'abandonnerait pas et faisait tout pour qu'il ait du temps pour lui, des jours de congé, alors que la Confrérie connaissait sa plus grosse période de crise. Non, décidément, il s'était vanté d'être celui qui connaissait le mieux Qhuinn mais en vérité, il ne le connaissait pas du tout. Parce que le mec était juste imprévisible. Rhaaa de quoi rendre dingue le plus posé des mâles.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître Vishous, en habit de chirurgien, maculé de sang. Oh bordel … Les autres se précipitèrent vers lui mais les yeux de diamant se rivèrent sur Blay quand il parla :

- Il a fait trois arrêts cardiaques sur la table d'opération.

Le Guerrier semblait las, presque déprimé. L'estomac de Blay remonta dans sa gorge et il se plia en deux pour encaisser le coup. Il sentit une main sur son dos et faillit s'étrangler quand V continua :

- Le salaud s'est battu comme un diable. On dirait qu'il ne voulait pas quitter ce monde.

Le roux releva les yeux vers ceux de Vishous qui ne l'avaient pas lâché. Il eut un sourire en coin quand il déclara :

- Ton mec semble avoir un oignon à peler avec toi, mon gars. Et il ne va pas se casser tant que ça ne sera pas fait.

Incapable de parler, incapable de laisser l'espoir vibrer en lui malgré les mots du Guerrier, il trembla littéralement de tout son corps sur place. Venait-il de dire que …

- Il est vivant ? demanda Wrath qui n'avait pas quitté son côté, malgré l'insistance de Manny, quelques minutes plus tôt, de le soigner.

- Ouaip. Incroyable mais ce gamin veut pas clampser.

Et soudain, les jambes de Blay ne le portèrent plus et il s'effondra contre le mur, la tête entre les mains. Qhuinn vivait. Incroyable que le mec le plus malchanceux de la Terre réussisse deux coups de pot à quelques jours d'intervalle. Mais à nouveau, Vishous venait de le dire : il s'était battu pour vivre. Comme il l'avait toujours fait. Oh bon sang … Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues sans qu'il ne fasse rien pour les en empêcher. Qhuinn était vivant et il se foutait bien de ressembler à une vraie lavette, en ce moment même. Parce que le mâle qu'il aimait plus que sa propre vie respirait encore. Putain …

- Tu veux le voir ?

Il releva la tête pour s'assurer que c'était bien à lui qu'on parlait. Quand il vit tous les yeux rivés sur lui, il comprit que c'était le cas et hocha la tête fébrilement. S'il voulait le voir ? Quelle question ! Il n'allait pas quitter son chevet, oui ! Sauf que … erf … techniquement, ses jambes semblaient incapables de le porter. Et comme si les autres l'avaient remarqué, il sentit deux paires de mains se river sous ses aisselles et le tirer en position verticale. Il s'assura en posant ses mains sur le mur derrière lui et respira un bon coup. C'était John et Zadiste qui l'entouraient. Il les remercia d'un coup d'œil, incapable de parler et, quand il se sentit de nouveau prêt, il suivit Vishous à l'intérieur.

XoXoX

Qhuinn ouvrit péniblement les yeux et fixa un moment le plafond au-dessus de lui. Il arqua un sourcil dubitatif. Blanc, immaculé même. Pas le plafond de sa chambre. Ah bon ? Il darda son regard à gauche et vit les murs aseptisés de la clinique. Oh putain, encore ? Il allait finir par prendre un abonnement à ce rythme là. Ca faisait combien de temps qu'il l'avait quittée ? Deux semaines ? Mais du coup, que s'était-il passé ? Parce que bon, c'était bien joli joli d'être là, encore une fois, mais il ne savait plus très bien pourquoi. L'autre fois, c'était l'explosion. Mais ici ? Il leva le bras gauche puis le droit. Tout était normal de ce côté là. Il en fit de même avec ses jambes. Aucun souci non plus. Hummm … Soudain, il fut enveloppé dans l'odeur la plus agréable qui soit. Un savant mélange d'épices sombres, d'after-shave envoûtant et de mâle. Blay. Il darda le regard droit devant lui et vit le guerrier roux, appuyé contre la porte, pâle comme les murs qui les entouraient.

Merde, il devait encore avoir frôlé la mort. Et fait peur à Blay par la même occasion. Mais bon, il était vivant, non ? Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais aucun son ne sortit. Euhhh … Comment ?!

Et ce fut là que tout lui revint en mémoire. Les moments avec Blay, la confrontation avec Janhym, la séparation, Layla, le sexe et la cérémonie d'union … Putainnnn ! Il revoyait parfaitement la maison des parents de Blay et leur conversation à couteaux tirés. Et puis, ce Conseil, avec les autres et le civil qui se lève, une arme à la main, visant Wrath. Et son envie de le sauver. Ouaip, visiblement, il s'était jeté devant lui. Le reste était … perdu. Il se rappelait la douleur dans sa gorge et le réveil ici. Entre les deux, que dalle.

Il refit une tentative pour parler mais rien. Aucun son. Ses lèvres bougeaient mais aucun mot ne franchissait la barrière de ses lèvres. Eh merde … L'autre arqua un sourcil, perplexe et il remercia John intérieurement de leur avoir fait apprendre le langage des signes pour communiquer avec lui. Il leva les mains :

_- J'ai comme l'impression qu'on m'a coupé la chique. _

Le roux le regarda intensément un moment et puis sembla intégrer l'idée qu'il allait bien et se permit un petit sourire avant de lâcher, de sa voix rauque d'émotion :

- Enfin ! J'avais demandé ça à Noël dernier, c'est pas trop tôt.

_- Ne te réjouis pas trop vite, je serais bientôt en pleine possession de mes moyens. _

Oups. Mauvais jeu de mots. Quoique … Après tout, c'était vrai.

- Oh, je vais en profiter le temps que ça dure. On a enfin trouvé le bouton « silence » pour toi !

_- Je ne te donne pas un jour avant de regretter ma voix si parfaite …_

- Ce n'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe.

Aussi rapidement que l'humeur bon enfant s'était installée, elle disparut. Le roux baissa la tête et sembla en proie à des démons intérieurs. Qhuinn siffla, comprenant parfois la frustration de John de ne pas se faire entendre si l'autre ne prenait pas la peine de lui adresser un regard. Car c'est bien ce qui arriva : Blay ne levait pas les yeux. Il siffla encore et n'obtenant aucune réaction, il fit la seule chose qu'il savait passible de fonctionner : il arracha les électrodes qui étudiaient son rythme cardiaque. La machine à ses côtés se mit à montrer un électrocardiogramme plat, siffla et son _pyrocant_ releva un regard affolé. Quand il eut toute son attention, il signa rapidement :

_- Viens là, Blay …_

- T'es con ou quoi ? rugit l'autre, ses magnifiques yeux azurs lançant des éclairs.

-_ Viens, s'il te plaît …_

Il y alla même d'un petit regard suppliant. Quand l'autre le vit, il avança comme en mode automatique. Il se retrouva à côté du lit et Qhuinn signa doucement, son regard ne le lâchant pas une seconde :

_- J'ai cru que j'allais crever dans ce foutu endroit._

- Et c'est bien ce que tu as failli faire, imbécile !

_- Je ne te rends pas la vie facile, pas vrai ?_

- Pas vraiment non, grommela le roux, se frottant les tempes.

Il voulait lui dire. Là, maintenant. Il voulait lui dire « _Je t'aime_ ». Mais il ne voulait pas le signer. Oh non. Blay méritait de l'entendre de sa voix. Pas avec les mains. Après être passé deux fois si près de la mort, il ne pouvait plus risquer de passer à l'Autre Côté sans lui avoir avoué. Ce n'était pas juste pour son _pyrocant_. Qhuinn avait décidé de se battre, dans cette cuisine, chez les parents de Blay, dans ce foyer qu'il affectionnait tant. Parce que ça en valait la peine. Et il voulait reconquérir Blay doucement. Lui montrer à quel point il pouvait l'aimer et le chérir. Mais désormais, la donne avait changé, pas vrai ? S'il ne lui disait pas maintenant, aurait-il à nouveau cette occasion ? D'un côté, il pensait que oui. Il ne pouvait pas avoir échappé deux fois à la mort pour rien. Peut-être qu'il devait faire les choses bien, pour une fois. Faire les choses dans l'ordre. Rétablir ce qui devait être rétabli. Ouaip, il allait faire ça. Parce qu'un mâle comme Blay ne méritait rien d'autre que le meilleur. Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, son ami souffla :

- Foutre Dieu …

_- Que se passe-t-il _? signa-t-il, inquiet de voir le roux tirer sur ses cheveux roux épais en proie à un nouveau combat intérieur, mais également amusé de l'entendre « jurer » ainsi.

- Je … Putain !

Qhuinn arqua un sourcil, ne comprenant rien à la conversation que Blay semblait avoir avec lui-même. Quand il se mit à genoux à côté du lit, les mains à côté de la sienne et la tête appuyée dessus, le brun dut faire un effort considérable pour ne pas laisser celle-ci naviguer dans les mèches douces. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, lui malheureusement pas par choix. Il devait attendre patiemment. Après ce qu'il lui sembla une éternité, l'autre souffla, le visage toujours dans ses mains :

- Je … je ne devrais pas …. Je …

Que lui arrivait-il, bon sang ? Il rêvait de le demander mais puisque Blay ne le regardait pas, c'était impossible de s'exprimer. Putain, c'était vraiment la merde d'être muet ! Il se promit de faire bien plus attention à John à l'avenir. Mais ses pensées furent coupées court quand son _pyrocant_ murmura, relevant son regard bleu dans le sien :

- J'ai besoin d'être près de toi.

Dire qu'il ne l'avait pas vue venir celle-là aurait été un euphémisme. Il resta un moment interdit, pas certain d'avoir bien compris. Et évidemment, le roux l'interpréta mal et se releva d'un bond, reculant vers la porte sans le lâcher du regard pourtant :

- Je suis désolé, Qhuinn. Je ne devrais pas, je sais que les choses sont compliquées et que …

Le brun tendit les mains devant lui pour l'interrompre, ce qui eut un effet direct. Les joues rouges, les yeux baissés, Blay était … splendide. Et c'était là bien plus que ce qu'il avait rêvé. Il voulait le mâle près de lui mais il n'aurait même jamais osé proposer une telle chose. Et à nouveau, le ciel lui faisait un cadeau qu'il n'allait certainement pas refuser. Il tendit alors les mains pour lui montrer clairement ce qu'il voulait. Blay arqua un sourcil mais ne bougea pas. Très vite, Qhuinn releva les mains et signa :

_- Viens. _

Mais ce n'eut à nouveau aucun impact. Le roux semblait s'être statufié.

_- Viens, Blay. Je … Moi aussi j'ai besoin que tu sois près de moi._

- Qhuinn …

_- Viens …_

Et il céda enfin, parcourut les quelques pas qui les séparaient et s'arrêta à côté du lit, ne sachant que faire. Qhuinn se décala sur la gauche, lui faisant une place, puis lui prit la main et tira doucement dessus. Leurs regards ne se lâchaient pas et il sentit l'autre relâcher un long souffle avant qu'il n'ôte ses chaussures et grimpe doucement à ses côtés. Quand il fut installé, tourné vers lui, il eut un pauvre sourire et murmura :

- Je trouve qu'on se retrouve trop souvent dans ce lit d'hôpital.

Cette fois, Qhuinn, dont la main gauche tenait celle de Blay sur le matelas et la droite reposait sur la hanche du roux, mima les mots avec ses lèvres :

_- J'envisage de prendre un abonnement. _

- Jamais plus, Qhuinn, tu m'entends ? Jamais plus tu ne me fais une frayeur pareille.

Parce qu'il savait que c'était une promesse qu'il ne pourrait tenir – ils étaient tous deux des guerriers après tout – il changea de sujet et mima à nouveau :

_- Tu penses que je pourrais abuser de ça pour te prendre dans mes bras ?_

Le regard de Blay se voila et il regretta immédiatement son idée. Merde, il venait de briser ce mini-enchantement qui régnait entre eux.

- Non, ce n'est pas possible … souffla le roux, étudiant son visage attentivement.

Qhuinn hocha la tête, penaud et déglutit doucement, priant pour que l'autre ne se relève pas aussi sec. Il fallit avaler sa langue quand Blay compléta :

- … parce que c'est moi qui vais te prendre dans mes bras.

Et sur ces mots, il fut attiré contre le torse puissant de son _pyrocant_ qui le colla à lui avec force, murmurant des mots qu'il n'entendait pas tellement il parlait bas. Quand les mains de Blay se mirent à caresser ses cheveux, il trembla de tout son corps et sentit une vague d'apaisement s'abattre sur lui. Car cet endroit, dans le creux des bras du mâle qu'il aimait était son foyer. Son chez-lui. Et il s'endormit, épuisé, sur un sourire.

XoXoX

Blay avait veillé longtemps sur le sommeil de Qhuinn avant de sombrer lui-même. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il était dos au mâle, dans ses bras, serré contre lui dans l'espace réduit qu'était le petit lit d'hôpital. Et pourtant, malgré le matelas miteux et le manque de place, il n'imaginait pas de meilleure place. Bon sang, il avait craqué, à nouveau. Hier, quand il avait vu la poitrine du mâle qu'il aimait plus que tout se soulever, montrant par là que la vie habitait toujours ce corps magnifique, il avait été incapable de réfléchir clairement. Il voulait être près du brun et s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Bien sûr, il aurait pu le voir de plus loin que collé-serré mais c'en était devenu un besoin vital. Et malgré la merde qu'il y avait entre eux ces derniers temps, il avait senti que l'autre en avait besoin lui aussi. Ce qu'il lui avait d'ailleurs rapidement confirmé. Bordel de bordel de bordel de merde. Il y avait quelque chose entre eux. Il l'avait pressenti mais désormais c'était clair. Ce lien, qu'ils partageaient, ne cessait de grandir et de s'imposer à eux. Ils pouvaient tirer chacun dans un sens, chercher à se séparer, leurs corps en avaient décidé autrement. Et _LA_ conversation ne devrait plus tarder. Parce que sinon, ils allaient se détruire. Maintenant, il ne restait plus à Blay qu'à faire entendre raison à cette foutue tête de mule. Ouais, comme si ça allait la chose la plus facile à faire.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées compliquées par la main de Qhuinn qui descendit de son torse à son ventre, passant sous son t-shirt pour caresser ses abdos. Oh bordel … Il ne put retenir un gémissement de s'échapper quand il sentit les doigts experts frôler la barrière de son pantalon. Il savait parfaitement où l'autre allait et il se demanda s'il devait l'arrêter ou non. En fait, il devait l'arrêter. Pour un tas de bonnes raisons. La première étant qu'il était convalescent. La seconde, qu'ils n'avaient rien arrangé de leur situation et qu'a priori, ils étaient en méga-froid. Et la troisième … putain, au diable la troisième parce que l'autre venait de faire sauter le bouton de son pantalon et s'aventurait déjà sous son boxer. Oh très chère Vierge Scribe … Quand Qhuinn empoigna sa virilité bien dressée, il rua en avant, comme toujours guidé par ses instincts de mâle dédié.

- Blay …

La main du brun appliqua un mouvement dur sur son érection, menaçant de très vite l'emmener à l'orgasme.

- Je veux te baiser, Blay …

La voix chaude fièrement retrouvée de son mâle était comme de la pommade sur toutes ses blessures et il se prit à gémir de plus belle.

- Je veux t'entendre rugir mon nom quand je te ferai jouir …

Incapable de parler, seulement de ressentir, il se laissa guider aux portes de la jouissance, bercé par la voix rauque de son _pyrocant_ :

- Je veux que tu me fasses me sentir vivant, Blay … Viens pour moi …

Et comme s'il était guidé par une télécommande Qhuinnesque, il atteignit l'orgasme en de longs jets brûlants dans la main du brun qui continua de pomper sur lui un long moment, décuplant encore son plaisir. Il redescendit doucement tandis que les mouvements de son mâle ralentissaient peu à peu. Il soupira un bon coup, toujours dos au brun, savourant cette sensation post-orgamisque qui envoyait de petites ondes de plaisir jusqu'à ses orteils. Il serait resté ainsi pendant des heures mais l'autre ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille car il souffla, de sa voix sexy et chaude :

- Je n'en ai pas encore fini avec toi, _nallum_ …

Ce surnom, associé à ce qu'il venait de faire et à leur posture, fut comme de la lave dans les veines de Blay. Il se retourna d'un coup, faisant face à son mâle dont les yeux étaient affamés. Quand il se redressa sur un coude, l'autre arqua un sourcil et son sourire fâna alors qu'il disait :

- Tu ne peux pas me réveiller de la sorte, Qhuinn.

- Je … pardon … je …

Mais il ne le laissa pas continuer et repoussa la couverture qui les recouvrait encore partiellement tous les deux. L'autre le regarda faire, inquiet.

- Ne pars pas, Blay. S'il te plaît …

Décidément, le brun suppliait beaucoup depuis la veille. Ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Ca lui arrivait tellement peu souvent. Il se releva sur ses genoux et grimpa sur ceux de Qhuinn dont le regard vairon ne le lâchait pas.

- Je ne pars pas. Je te disais donc que tu ne peux pas me réveiller ainsi …

L'autre sembla un peu rassuré et déglutit un instant, faisant bouger l'immense cicatrice qui barrait toute sa gorge encore. Il avait dû ôter le pansement pendant la nuit. Cette image rappela encore à Blay – comme s'il pouvait vraiment oublier – à quel point son mâle était passé à nouveau près de la mort. Heureusement, il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir ces sombres pensées car Qhuinn demanda d'une toute petite voix :

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que maintenant, je veux que tu me baises.

Le sourire de son _pyrocant_ réapparut aussitôt et il murmura :

- Je ne demande pas mieux …

- Mais tu es en convalescence.

- Tout est en très bon état de marche, merci de t'en soucier.

- Je refuse de risquer ta santé aujourd'hui …

- Blay …

Le ton de Qhuinn était suppliant et ses yeux tout autant. Et bordel si ça ne le fit pas bander à nouveau dans la foulée. Il était temps qu'il s'occupe de son mâle, d'ailleurs, car il était tout aussi prêt que lui. Il glissa le long de ses jambes et releva la blouse d'hôpital, dévoilant l'érection du brun qui battait contre son ventre. Et son magnifique piercing qui l'avait toujours rendu dingue. Incapable de se retenir, il passa la langue sur toute la longueur de Qhuinn, la glissant au passage dans l'anneau. L'autre se jeta en avant, les mains rivées au drap sous lui. Il se recula un instant pour le contempler.

- Wow, Blay …

Il ne lui laissa toutefois pas le temps d'aller au bout de sa pensée et engloba l'énorme virilité, la faisant taper au fond de sa gorge. Qhuinn gémit bruyamment, essayant d'empêcher ses hanches de ruer vers lui. Il se mit à pomper rapidement, suçant, mordillant et le prenant toujours plus loin. Le brun n'était que tremblements, grognements et gémissements. Il savait qu'il l'amenait lentement mais sûrement à l'orgasme, lui donnant un sentiment de toute puissance. Il avait le contrôle sur Qhuinn, le Dieu du Sexe. Quand ses dents se refermèrent sur l'anneau qui perçait son gland et tirèrent dessus, l'autre rugit littéralement :

- Blay, je vais … je ne peux plus tenir … Tu … Oh bon sang, _nallum_ …

Il allait le reprendre à nouveau entièrement en bouche quand on frappa à la porte. Il s'arrêta un instant, relevant la tête mais Qhuinn beugla :

- Si tu oses franchir cette porte, qui que tu sois, je te bute !

Blay ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement en voyant le regard vairon affolé et les hanches du brun se mouvoir toutes seules, sa queue battant furieusement, luisante de salive, cherchant la délivrance. Qu'il allait lui donner, parce qu'il ne pouvait penser à autre chose. Il baissa à nouveau la tête, le prenant à nouveau totalement et l'autre gémit lourdement alors que derrière la porte, ils entendirent un rire :

- Dis donc, gamin, il se passe quoi là-dedans ?

Zadiste. Ah ouais. Oups. Pourtant, Qhuinn ne semblait pas s'en formaliser car il riva sa main dans les cheveux de Blay pour le maintenir en place alors qu'il pompait, ses yeux ne le lâchant pas une seule seconde.

- Z … Je … Reviens plus … plus tard, okay ?

Un autre ricanement lui répondit et le roux riva la main aux couilles de son mâle, les malaxant doucement, cherchant à le faire jouir rapidement.

- Tu m'as l'air d'être parfaitement rétabli !

- DEGAGE, Z ! hurla Qhuinn, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps.

Les coups de langue de Blay s'amplifièrent encore, tellement il était grisé par le moment. L'odeur de marquage de Qhuinn emplit la pièce alors qu'il ruait dans sa bouche, frappant au fond de sa gorge. Quand les canines allongées de Blay égratignèrent sa peau, il explosa en de furieux jets, se crispant entièrement en avant :

- OH BON DIEU BLAY !

Le roux pompa encore un long moment, récoltant tout de lui, souriant contre sa peau. Il ne sut dire si Qhuinn jouissait une deuxième fois mais sa libération dura longtemps. Quand il redescendit enfin d'un nuage qui semblait sans fin, Blay releva la tête et croisa le regard vairon qui exprimait tant de choses. Les mains de Qhuinn se rivèrent à ses poignets et il l'attira violemment à lui, collant son front au sien. Le brun ferma un instant les yeux, cherchant à se recomposer puis il souffla, en rivant son regard dépareillé à nouveau dans le sien :

- Il faut que tu saches, Blay ... Je ... Je suis revenu pour toi. C'est pour toi que je me suis battu.


	16. With me

Chapitre 15: With me (Sum 41)

_**I don't want this moment**_

_**To ever end**_

_**Where everything's nothing, without you**_

_**I'll wait here forever just to,**_

_**To see you smile**_

_**'Cause it's true**_

_**I am nothing without you**_

_**Through it all**_

_**I've made my mistakes**_

_**I'll stumble and fall**_

_**But I mean these words**_

_**I want you to know**_

_**With everything, I won't let this go**_

_**These words are my heart and soul**_

_**I'll hold on to this moment you know**_

_**As I bleed my heart out to show**_

_**And I won't let go**_

Blay se recula, un peu douché. Que venait-il de dire ? Les yeux rivés dans ceux, dépareillés, de son mâle, il attendit. Mais la confession de Qhuinn semblait avoir été un one-shot. "_Tu l'as entendue ou tu vas te faire voir_". Et il l'avait parfaitement entendue.

"_Il faut que tu saches, Blay ... Je ... Je suis revenu pour toi. C'est pour toi que je me suis battu._".

Ce n'était pas une déclaration d'amour au sens littéral du terme. Pas du tout. Sauf que ça voulait dire bien plus que 3 petits mots qui auraient été vides de sens. Importants à entendre, certes. Mais vides de sens sans cette confession. Foutre Dieu, c'était ... incroyable. Ouais, c'était vraiment une sensation incroyable. Son coeur battait à tout rompre, il avait les bras qui tremblaient et pas parce qu'il se maintenait au dessus de son _pyrocant_, il avait les lèvres sèches et envie de s'envoler. De bonheur. Littéralement. Oh bon dieu ... Depuis combien de temps attendait-il un moment pareil? Il se l'était imaginé, il en avait rêvé mais jamais, dans la moindre de ses pensées ou dans ses rêves, ça n'avait été aussi fort. Son merveilleux regard vairon rivé dans le sien, sa voix rauque d'émotion et ces mots dits de manière si intense. Wow. Définitivement le meilleur moment de sa vie.

Les pouces de Qhuinn se mirent à caresser ses joues que ses mains tenaient toujours et ses yeux ne quittaient pas les siens comme dans l'attente d'une réponse. En même temps, c'était un peu normal. Il aurait déjà du répondre. Sauf que le roux semblait à court de mots. Euhhh ... On disait quoi dans ce genre de situation?

- Aheum ...

Oui bon, rien ne venait! Au temps pour l'éloquence!

- Je suis désolé, Blay. Je voulais pas ...

Mais il s'interrompit et sembla avaler ce qu'il allait dire. Blay fronça les sourcils et murmura, la voix un peu chevrotante:

- Tu ne voulais pas quoi ?

Le regard dépareillé fouilla le sien, comme s'il cherchait à déterminer son état d'esprit. Mais le roux fit tout en son pouvoir pour ne rien laisser transparaître. Il était bouleversé, ému ... amoureux comme la première fois qu'il avait vu cet idiot mais il ne lui laisserait rien voir. Qhuinn devait marcher seul sur cette route et prendre la direction qu'il souhaitait. Tout reposait désormais entre ses mains. Quand il vit que ses yeux se détachaient des siens, il sut que c'était une nouvelle bataille perdue et il soupira de frustration. Pourquoi son mâle était-il si incapable de reconnaître ce qui se passait là, devant ses yeux ? Il fut toutefois pris de court quand l'autre marmonna:

- Je voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise. Je sais que j'ai merdé ... Putain, j'ai merdé dans les grandes lignes ...

Les mots étaient faibles pour ne serait-ce que frôler la vérité et pourtant, entendre Qhuinn le reconnaître était comme un baume sur les blessures de Blay.

- Je ... je sais que je ne mérite même pas que tu m'adresses encore la parole mais c'est juste que ... pffff !

Qhuinn secoua la tête, gardant les yeux baissés sans plus le regarder et le roux sentait son coeur prêt à sortir de sa poitrine tellement il battait vite et fort. Et comme l'autre ne continuait pas, il murmura:

- Qu'essaies-tu de dire, Q?

- Je ... Je voudrais ...

Mais à nouveau, il s'interrompit. Bon sang ce qu'il pouvait être frustrant ! D'un autre côté, Blay le connaissait parfaitement. Dire ces choses, ce n'était pas du tout fourni dans le kit de base du mec. Il avait dû faire un effort considérable sur lui-même pour parler et il ne voulait pas le brusquer. Quand au bout de quelques minutes, le brun garda la bouche résolument fermée, il décida de lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres:

- Que voudrais-tu ?

Le sublime regard qu'il chérissait tant se reposa dans le sien et l'étudia un long moment dans un silence presque apaisant. Par contre, les nerfs de Blay étaient en bouillie, il se retenait à grande peine de trembler. L'autre, lui, semblait peser ses mots. Et quand il parla, de sa voix rauque d'émotion, le roux la ressentit jusqu'au fond de ses entrailles.

- Ecoute, je sais parfaitement que je ne mérite pas que tu sois là après tout ce que j'ai fait. Tu prends soin de moi et tu me laisses ... être près de toi malgré tout. Putain, je ne devrais même pas pouvoir poser les yeux sur toi ou entendre ta voix magnifique me rassurer.

- Qhuinn ...

- Laisse-moi finir.

Il acquiesça lentement, sentant une boule dans la gorge qui pouvait bien être son coeur, pour ce qu'il en savait. Le regard vairon flamboya quand l'autre continua:

- J'ai merdé, Blay. J'en suis conscient et je ferais tout pour que tu m'excuses ... Mais je ne peux pas ... je ... je ne le mérite pas.

- Je ne comprends pas tout là ...

Qhuinn déglutit. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Puis se lança:

- Je ... je voudrais ... toi et moi.

Une chaleur douce s'installa dans les veines de Blay, monta jusqu'à ses joues, la racine de ses cheveux et descendit jusqu'à ses orteils. Il ne voulait pas y croire. Il ne voulait pas se laisser espérer pour être de nouveau complètement déçu. Qhuinn avait dit "toi et moi". Ce n'était pas une phrase très construite d'ailleurs. Ca pouvait être "_Je voudrais que toi et moi soyons amis_". Ou encore "_Je voudrais que toi et moi ne nous parlions plus_". Le pire pourrait certainement être "_Je voudrais que toi et moi sachions à quoi nous en tenir: c'est-à-dire au sexe et à rien d'autre_". Pourtant, Blay ne pouvait s'empêcher de rêver à ce que la phrase soit juste ce qu'elle semblait être. _"Je voudrais: toi et moi"_. Toi et moi comme une entité, un couple. Ouais, comme si un mec comme Qhuinn était capable de dire un truc pareil. Celui-ci fronça d'ailleurs les sourcils et laissa échapper un petit rire sans joie avant de parler à nouveau:

- Je ne suis décidément pas très clair.

- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire.

- C'est juste que ... pfff. Je suis nerveux comme la première fois que j'ai baisé, bordel.

Le roux ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux d'étonnement. Nerveux comme quand le mec était puceau? Hein ?

- Qhuinn ...

- C'est con, pas vrai ? On se connaît depuis toujours, t'es mon meilleur pote ...

Et voilà, ce qui devait arriver arriva. Et Blay se sentait déjà prêt à vomir face aux mots qui suivraient.

- T'es mon putain de meilleur pote, on s'est dit un tas de trucs pas sympas et on s'est aussi fourni quelques belles preuves d'amitié ...

Ouais, tu parles ! Beaucoup de merde pour peu de sentiments, c'était exactement le point noir de leur histoire. Putain, il allait être malade.

- Ouais, t'es mon meilleur pote et je suis même pas capable de t'avouer que je veux être avec toi.

Euhhh ... ?! Pardon ?! Okay, il avait parlé anglais. Du coup, Blay se demanda s'il continuait à comprendre cette langue. Il venait de dire quoi, là, tout de suite ? Sentant toute force dans ses bras lui manquer, il se rassit sur le lit, à côté de son _pyrocant_ qui ne le lâchait pas des yeux, mâchouillant sa lèvre de nervosité.

XoXoX

Quand il le vit se reculer, Qhuinn eut un frisson d'angoisse et s'empressa de rectifier le tir:

- Pardon Blay! Je ne ... je ... putain ! Excuse-moi.

Il vit les yeux de Blay se river dans les siens et trembla. Bon sang, il venait encore de tout gâcher. C'était pas possible d'être aussi con. Pourtant, pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait enfin dit la vérité. Ce qu'il voulait au plus profond de lui. Il voulait être avec Blay. Plus que tout au monde. Il voulait sa part de bonheur. Et il ne l'obtiendrait qu'avec son meilleur ami, il le savait parfaitement. Et il venait enfin de le lui dire. Sauf que son _pyrocant_ ne semblait pas bien prendre sa déclaration. Putain, il avait toujours cru, comme le gros débile qu'il était, que cette révélation ferait plaisir à Blay. Que le roux se jetterait dans ses bras et qu'ils se jureraient un amour éternel. Ouaip. Rien que ça. Mais il fallait bien reconnaître qu'entre les coups, il avait franchement merdé et ses erreurs étaient vraiment irréparables. Pas étonnant que le gars semblait s'être pris une bonne baffe dans la tronche, là de suite. Putain, que pouvait-il dire pour arranger la situation ?

- Je ... je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas ... je n'aurais pas du dire ...

L'autre arqua les sourcils et demanda, d'une voix éteinte:

- Tu ne voulais pas dire quoi ?

- Ca. Ce que j'ai dit.

L'autre fronça d'autant plus les sourcils qu'ils se rejoignirent au-dessus de son nez. "_Craquant_" pensa Qhuinn sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

- Donc tu ne veux pas être avec moi ?

Okay. C'était donc CE moment-là. Celui où il reculait, se cachait derrière un mur comme il l'avait toujours fait, pour éviter de souffrir et de faire souffrir. C'était ce moment où il retournait en terrain connu où rien de mal ne pouvait lui arriver. Il lui suffisait de dire à Blay qu'il avait parlé sous l'effet des médocs ou un truc bateau du genre. Et l'autre goberait l'histoire. Ouaip. Il pouvait se retrancher derrière ça. C'était tellement simple. Bien moins complexe que tout le reste. Et ce fut sur ces pensées qu'il répondit:

- Si. Bien sûr que si. Je veux être avec toi mais je sais que je le mérite pas. Je ne devrais même pas formuler cette phrase.

- Qhuinn ...

- Je sais, Blay. Je sais que j'ai merdé. Tu dois te demander d'où ça vient et pourquoi maintenant mais ... je sais que les choses entre nous mettront du temps à s'arranger. Tout ce que je veux ... enfin, ce que je demande ... si tu voulais bien me l'accorder ... c'est du temps.

- Du temps ?

- Oui, du temps. Du temps pour te prouver que je suis sérieux. Que ceci, ce n'est pas une de mes lubies merdiques. Que je le veux vraiment et que ... si tu m'en laisses la chance ... je peux être un mâle convenable.

L'autre le regardait comme s'il s'était pris le balancier d'une grue et qu'il n'avait plus toute sa tête. Voir plus sa tête du tout. Ou qu'il découvrait un inconnu devant lui. En fait, à force d'avoir repoussé son meilleur ami encore et encore, inlassablement, il était devenu un étranger pour lui. Pour la personne qui le connaissait le mieux au monde. Pour la personne qui était sa "famille". Rien de moins. Qhuinn avait toujours été rejeté, haï, dénigré ... sauf par Blay. Blay était son foyer, son point d'attache, son meilleur pote et, putain, le mâle de sa vie. Mais il l'avait rejeté nombre et nombre de fois. Alors il ne devait pas vraiment s'étonner d'en être là aujourd'hui. Mais peu importe. Désormais, il avait compris. Et bon, il lui avait fallu deux approches de la mort pour le comprendre. Okay. Ceci dit, il avait la tête dure. En tout cas, désormais, c'était limpide. Il continua donc:

- Je sais que j'ai foiré et je ne pourrais jamais rattrapé tout le mal que je t'ai fait mais ... les choses sont limpides maintenant. Limpidissimes !

Le roux ne put s'empêcher de laisser un sourire en coin se dessiner sur ses lèvres pleines et de murmurer:

- Limpidissimes ?

- Ouais, super méga limpides quoi.

- Ca n'existe pas, Qhuinn.

- Peu importe! Les choses sont limpidissimes: je veux être avec toi! dit-il, dans un sourire, se redressant en position assise pour se rapprocher de son mâle.

Celui-ci baissa les yeux, visiblement mal à l'aise avec sa déclaration et Qhuinn dut faire force sur lui-même pour s'empêcher de l'attraper par le menton pour le forcer à le regarder, à l'écouter, à comprendre. Il avait demandé du temps et il devait s'en servir pour que Blay comprenne qu'il était sérieux. Il devait ... Ouais, il savait parfaitement ce qu'il devait faire. Il souffla un bon coup avant de se lancer:

- Je sais que j'ai perdu le droit de te dire des choses pareilles. Je suis même presque certain que ça arrive trop tard. Que tu ne ressens plus rien à entendre ce genre de trucs. Les mots, c'est pas ce qu'il nous faut. Ce qu'il te faut. Il te faut des actes, Blay. Alors voilà, laisse-moi ... s'il te plaît ... donne-moi une chance cette nuit.

Le roux releva les yeux vers lui, complètement perdu il le voyait. Dans un sens, c'était mieux que d'y voir de la colère ou encore du ressentiment. Mais le masque qu'arborait son meilleur ami ne donnait aucun indice sur ses pensées et Qhuinn continua, cherchant à gagner le droit qu'il souhaitait encore avoir ...

- Je ... laisse-moi te prouver que je suis sérieux. Je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieux, d'ailleurs, putain. Je le veux tellement, Blay ... Laisse-moi ... accompagne-moi à un rendez-vous ...

Cette fois, les sourcils de son _pyrocant_ grimpèrent presque au plafond et il hoqueta:

- Un ... un ... un rendez-vous ?

- Je veux faire les choses bien. Si tu m'en laisses l'occasion.

L'autre continua de le regarder un long moment comme s'il était un martien ou un truc du genre. Les nerfs du brun étaient à deux doigts de se faire la malle en lui faisant un doigt d'honneur quand, pour toute réponse, les lèvres de Blay s'étirèrent dans un sourire qui barra son visage tout entier et il s'avança pour les poser sur les siennes, le plus doucement possible. Presque pour ne pas le brusquer. Sans le décider vraiment, celles de Qhuinn se mirent à danser avec elles, sur un rythme lent et langoureux qui l'éveilla totalement. Mais ce n'était pas du tout ce qui comptait à cet instant précis. Non. Là, tout de suite, ce qui comptait, c'était que Blay l'embrassait, scellant par là ce qu'il venait de lui demander dans un accord. Quand il se recula, les yeux fermés et un sourire sur le visage, le coeur de l_'Ahstrux Nohtrum_ était prêt à sortir de sa poitrine. Les fabuleux yeux azurs de son meilleur ami s'ouvrirent après quelques secondes et se rivèrent dans les siens. Qhuinn déglutit plusieurs fois avant de murmurer, une boule dans la gorge:

- Ca veut dire que tu acceptes?

- Ca veut dire que "toi et moi" (il fit un geste du doigt pour le désigner puis pour se désigner lui-même) ... ça mérite bien une chance.

- Je ne la gâcherai pas.

Et il scella cette promesse par un autre baiser.

XoXoX

Quand Blay ouvrit la porte du couloir qui donnait dans le Grand Hall du manoir, tenant la main de Qhuinn dans la sienne, il sut qu'il s'engageait sur le bon chemin. Il aurait dû refuser, s'en aller en beuglant que le mec était un vrai taré. Il aurait dû lui dire d'aller se faire foutre. Et pourtant, malgré ce qu'il "aurait dû faire", il était intimement persuadé que ceci, cette main dans la sienne, c'était la route à emprunter. Quant à savoir où ça les mènerait, il ne se faisait pas trop de plans sur la comète. Ils allaient s'engager sur une pente glissante et ils leur faudraient bien s'accrocher pour tenir. S'accrocher ensemble serait d'ailleurs le meilleur moyen d'y parvenir. Mais ça ne dépendait malheureusement pas que de lui. Quand il entendit la porte se refermer derrière eux, il se tourna vers son _pyrocant_ qui lui adressa un sourire éblouissant. Foutre Dieu, il ne se ferait jamais à cette expression. Il connaissait parfaitement le mec. Outre le fait qu'il était son putain de meilleur ami depuis qu'ils étaient gamins, il avait passé suffisamment de temps à le détailler du regard pour connaître chaque millimètre carré de son visage. Ouais, il le connaissait par coeur. Et jamais, jamais au grand jamais, il ne l'avait vu aussi détendu et aussi ... heureux. Etait-ce lui qui était à l'origine de cette transfiguration? Il ne voulait pas y croire. Ce serait trop beau pour être vrai. Il avait déjà bien trop de chance d'avoir retrouvé son mâle en vie, plein d'énergie et déjà sur pieds. Sans compter le discours qu'il lui avait servi dans cette chambre qu'il chérirait toujours comme le lieu spécial où Qhuinn lui avait fait ... une déclaration. Ni plus ni moins. Wow, il parvenait à peine à s'y faire. Pourtant, il pouvait décortiquer dans sa tête la discussion qu'ils avaient eu tous les deux, il ne voyait pas de moment où il aurait pu mal-interpréter son meilleur ami. Non, l'autre avait été parfaitement clair. Il voulait être avec lui, rattraper ses conneries et ... il voulait l'emmener à un rendez-vous à la nuit tombée. Dire qu'il était nerveux à cette perspective était l'euphémisme du siècle. Putain, il avait vu le mec dans tous les états, il avait supporté toutes ses conneries, toutes ses déconnades, il l'avait vu mal, il l'avait supporté bien des fois ... mais vivre toute l'expérience amoureuse avec lui ? Jamais il n'aurait pu penser en avoir la chance un jour. De plus, Qhuinn n'était pas vraiment le genre de mec romantique alors bon, il ne savait pas trop dans quoi il s'embarquait. Mais une chose était certaine, il l'acceptait avec grand plaisir car si le brun avait décidé de faire des efforts, il ne le couperait pas dans son élan. Surtout pas quand ça les concernait tous les deux.

Un peu plus tôt, après avoir accepté de leur laisser une chance, son _pyrocant_ avait eu à coeur de lui montrer ce qu'il comptait lui faire quand ils rentreraient de leur "rendez-vous". Et Blay s'était laissé faire avec le sourire, savourant de le retrouver aussi entreprenant. Malheureusement, ils avaient été coupés une fois de plus dans leur élan par un texto arrivé sur leurs portables les assignant à une réunion dans le bureau de Wrath. Ils avaient donc supposé que c'était pour cela que Zadiste s'était présenté à un moment bien mal choisi un peu plus tôt. Raison pour laquelle, 5 minutes après la réception du message, ils se trouvaient dans le Grand Hall, rhabillés et liés par la main. Qhuinn avait passé un habit de chirurgien et était d'autant plus sexy comme ça. De toute façon, quoiqu'il porte, Blay le trouvait parfait. Même avec la cicatrice qui disparaissait lentement sur sa gorge, les cheveux en bataille et le regard fatigué. Il était magnifique, comme toujours. Il lui rendit son sourire et l'attira avec lui vers l'escalier qui menait au bureau du Roi Aveugle. Le roux prit son temps pour grimper les marches, sachant son mâle encore faible malgré son rétablissement éclair. L'autre le remercia en serrant doucement sa main et Blay sentit son coeur se serrer à ce geste si simple. Les choses allaient-elles être toujours ainsi, désormais ? Simples, belles ... faciles ? Il l'espérait du moins.

Quand ils arrivèrent au premier, pourtant, son "rêve" se brisa directement. Car face à eux, devant la porte de Wrath, se trouvait la personne qu'ils s'attendaient le moins à voir aujourd'hui. Qhuinn s'arrêta net et serra la main de Blay dans la sienne, assez fort pour que le roux comprenne à quel point cette vision le perturbait.

- Sa ... Saxton ?

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte d'être aussi tendu avant de parler et d'entendre sa voix stressée sortir. Son _pyrocant_, à ses côtés, était redevenu muet et ce n'était certainement pas un défaut physique, comme le jour précédent. Quand Blay tourna la tête pour lui jeter un coup d'oeil, il vit Qhuinn la mâchoire serrée, ses yeux vairons lançant des éclairs rivés sur son cousin, les épaules carrées de tension. Mmmh, effectivement, il ne semblait pas plus heureux que lui de le voir. Le blond, lui, arborait un air calme et serein qui ne collait pas du tout avec son regard rivé sur leurs deux mains jointes. Sans vouloir se vanter, le roux devait bien reconnaître que l'avocat avait une lueur de jalousie dans les yeux. Très vite pourtant, il se recomposa et releva le regard vers lui avant de sourire et de les saluer:

- Blaylock. Qhuinn. Cousin, je suis heureux de te voir sur tes deux jambes.

Il put clairement entendre les dents du brun grincer et sentit sa main se resserrer plus encore sur la sienne. Au niveau de la jalousie, les deux cousins semblaient bien se valoir. Mais Qhuinn, comme à son habitude, écrasa le match de tout son poids quand son odeur de marquage s'éleva pour envelopper Blay.

- Il en faut plus pour venir à bout de moi.

Si la voix du roux lui avait semblé tendue, ce ne fut rien par rapport au ton sans équivoque de son meilleur ami quand il parla. Il ne put d'ailleurs s'empêcher de sourire doucement de satisfaction à voir ces deux mâles s'affronter du regard pour lui.

- Et j'en suis heureux. Que la très chère Vierge Scribe m'en soit témoin, je ne te veux aucun mal, mon cher cousin.

Leurs yeux ne se quittèrent pas une minute encore, et ils semblaient presque perdus dans une conversation muette qui ne concernait qu'eux-mêmes. Quand Qhuinn reporta son attention sur Blay, toute la tension semblait s'être dissipée et il souffla, lâchant sa main pour passer la sienne sur la joue du roux:

- Je vous laisse un moment tous les deux. Je t'attendrais dans le bureau.

Il fut bien trop surpris pour répondre et, après quelques secondes, le brun lui sourit faiblement et entra dans la pièce en fermant la porte derrière lui. Euuuh ... Depuis quand exactement son meilleur pote était-il devenu ce mâle responsable, posé et calme ?

- Je vois que mon cousin a enfin pris sa décision ...

Saxton brisa le silence qui s'était installé et Blay s'arracha à la contemplation de la porte fermée, s'attendant à ce que l'autre ressorte en hurlant qu'il blaguait et qu'il n'était pas question qu'il les laisse tous les deux dans ce couloir.

- Hum. Oui. Il semblerait.

L'avocat se dandina d'un pied à l'autre, dans une attitude perdue qui ne collait pas du tout au personnage. Il gardait les yeux baissés et murmura:

- Eh bien, je ne peux pas dire que c'était attendu. Je pensais vraiment qu'il s'entêterait.

Blay le regarda un moment, gêné. Il ne voulait pas faire souffrir son ancien amant. Et il savait parfaitement que le comportement qu'il avait eu avant son départ pour chez ses parents n'avait pas été correct. Bon sang, il devait s'excuser pour ça. Mais il ne s'excuserait jamais pour Qhuinn. Jamais. Parce que Saxton n'avait jamais ignoré que le brun prenait toute la place dans son coeur. D'ailleurs, c'était bien pour cela qu'ils s'étaient séparés.

- J'imagine que deux voyages aux portes de la mort arrivent à bout de la plus grande des résistances ... Ecoute, Sax ...

- Non, je t'en prie, ne t'engage pas sur cette voie !

- Je pense que je te le dois bien ! fit le roux en croisant les bras, mal à l'aise.

- Détrompe-toi, Blaylock. Tu ne me dois rien.

- Je pense que si.

- Non, pas du tout. Je savais exactement dans quoi je m'embarquais quand je t'ai accueilli cette première nuit dans mon lit.

- Peu impote. Ca ne me donnait certainement pas le droit de me comporter comme je l'ai fait. Je suis désolé, Saxton.

Le blond releva les yeux d'un coup et les riva dans les siens. Tel un trait de famille, sa mâchoire se carra de tension et il demanda, les poings serrés le long des flancs:

- Tu es désolé pour quoi exactement, Blaylock ? Pour avoir partagé mon lit après la cérémonie d'union ou pour être venu vers moi dès le départ?

- Jamais je ne regretterai que ...

Mais il fut stoppé net par la main de Saxton qui se dressa devant lui pour l'intimer au silence. L'autre avait de nouveau baissé les yeux et semblait ... malheureux. Tout ce que Blay avait toujours voulu éviter. Bon sang, quand était-il devenu ce salopard égoïste qui écrasait les autres pour ne pas être le seul à souffrir ?

- Je t'en prie, ne nous raconte pas plus d'histoires. Je suis parfaitement conscient que tu aurais préféré dédié ta virginité à mon cousin.

- Sax ...

- Non, je comprends. Je ... Cette conversation n'a pas lieu d'être. J'étais au courant dès le départ.

- Ca ne change rien au fait que tu souffres et que je n'aurais jamais dû me comporter de la sorte.

- Je le savais, Blaylock. Je le savais parfaitement. Nous n'étions jamais seuls au lit. Il était toujours avec nous. Entre nous.

- Je ...

- Je sais: tu l'aimes. Je l'ai toujours su, tu sais? J'espère juste que tu prends la bonne décision. Après tout, ceci n'est peut-être qu'un de ses sempiternels revirements de situation.

- Ne ...

- Oh bien sûr, tu préférerais que je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde. Et j'aimerais, vraiment. Mais j'ai peur que cette nouvelle passe de Qhuinn ne dure pas plus longtemps que la dernière. Que restera-t-il de toi quand il aura démoli chaque parcelle de ton estime ?  
>Ce fut au tour de Blay de baisser les yeux sous le regard perçant du blond. Il avait raison, bien sûr. Il mettait même en paroles les pensées du roux. Mais l'entendre de son ancien amant lui laissait un goût amer en bouche. Et il ne put s'empêcher de tenter de défendre son mâle:<p>

- Cette fois, c'est différent ...

- Bien sûr. Je comprends que tu t'accroches au moindre petit espoir qu'il peut te donner. Crois-moi, Blaylock, ton bonheur me tient à coeur et je sais parfaitement que tu ne l'aurais pas trouvé avec moi. Mais je t'en prie, je t'en supplie même ... préserves-toi un maximum ...

- Sax ...

L'autre avança et prit ses mains dans les siennes, le regard toujours rivé dans le sien. Il était mortellement sérieux quand il parla:

- Cette fois, quand il te décevra encore, je ne serais pas là pour te relever. J'ai donné tout ce que j'avais pour cette relation à sens unique. Ne m'en veux pas mais je ne peux pas moi-même continuer d'espérer la moindre petite miette que tu pourras me jeter. Crois-moi, je sais parfaitement ce que tu ressens pour lui, mon beau guerrier car je ressens exactement la même chose à ton encontre. Je ne t'en veux pas. Bien loin de là. Alors fais-moi simplement la promesse que tu protégeras ton coeur. Tu es une personne magnifique, Blaylock, fils de Rocke. Ne laisse pas cette histoire ruiner tout ce que tu es ...

Et sur ses mots, il se recula et s'avança vers le petit boudoir face au bureau du Roi. C'est alors que Blay, la gorge nouée devant toutes les vérités que l'avocat venait d'énoncer, s'étonna de sa présence entre ces murs.

- Saxton ?

- Mhhh?

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé ce que tu faisais là ...

- Je suis assigné à une nouvelle mission pour le Roi Aveugle.

- Une nouvelle mission ?

- Rien dont je puisse parler.

Il l'étudia du regard encore un moment avant de hocher la tête pour le saluer et de refermer la porte derrière lui, laissant Blay seul dans le couloir. Enfin, il n'était pas tout à fait seul. Il avançait toujours accompagné de ses démons: Doute et Peur.

XoXoX

Qhuinn était à deux doigts péter un plomb et de réduire le bureau en morceaux. Bon sang, ça faisait combien de temps qu'il se tenait là, au centre de la pièce, prêt à bondir pour aller empoigner son mâle par les cheveux et le tirer à l'intérieur, histoire de le retirer de la vue (et de la portée surtout) de Saxton ? Ouais. Nan. Mauvaise idée. Un peu trop homme des cavernes pour Blay, certainement. Quelques minutes auparavant, le Roi et la Reine étaient entrés dans la pièce par une petite porte dérobée sur le côté qui menait à leurs appartements et là, à nouveau, il s'était pris une salve d'applaudissements dans la tronche. Gé-nial. Super méga top. Exactement le genre de conneries qu'il appréciait. Putain, et cette fois, il n'avait même pas eu son _pyrocant_ présent pour se raccrocher à son regard. Non, bien sûr que non puisque celui-ci était occupé dans le couloir avec son cousin. Qui était aussi l'ancien amant du gars. Ou l'amant. Peut-être que les choses n'étaient pas terminées. Pouah, il était en train de devenir dingue ! Cette fois, c'était décidé: si son mâle ne passait pas la porte dans les prochaines 45 secondes, il allait le chercher. Il voulait bien tenter d'être conciliant et responsable mais il fallait pas exagérer non plus et sa patience avait atteinte une limite qu'il n'aurait pas cru aussi grande. Maintenant, soit Blay se pointait, soit il allait le récupérer. Heureusement pour lui, l'autre sembla avoir entendu ses dents grincer jusqu'au dehors car il ouvrit la porte, s'excusa pour son retard et vint se poser de l'autre côté de John. A nouveau, Qhuinn sentit son contrôle sur lui-même en prendre un coup, voulant absolument avoir l'autre mâle à ses côtés. Pourquoi ne venait-il pas près de lui? Avait-il finalement choisi Saxton ? Non, ça ne pouvait pas arriver. Pas maintenant qu'il s'était enfin réveillé et qu'il allait prendre les choses en main. En même temps, ça n'aurait été que justice. Et il l'aurait bien mérité, il le savait. Mais le brun ne voulait pas perdre Blay. Pas maintenant. Jamais. Et il voulait une vraie chance pour eux deux. Une chance qu'il ne foirerait pas, comme il en avait fait la promesse. Si seulement son _pyrocant_ lui en laissait l'occasion ...

Leurs regards se croisèrent et il vit dans celui-ci de Blay quelque chose de hanté. D'effrayant. Bordel, que s'était-il passé entre lui et Saxton dans le couloir ? Qu'allait-il advenir de leur couple naissant, maintenant que l'avocat parfait sous tous les angles était revenu dans le tableau. Parce qu'il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il ne soutenait pas la comparaison avec la perfection de Sax. C'était un fait établi. Mais son mâle avait tout de même accepté de lui laisser une chance ... Il espérait simplement qu'il ne s'était pas déjà rétracté. Putain ...

- Bon maintenant qu'on est tous là, et même si les derniers jours, voir les dernières semaines ont été bien mouvementées, j'ai encore besoin de votre attention complète.

Le Roi venait de faire régner le silence de sa voix tonitruante. Qhuinn se tendit immédiatement, sachant que Wrath ne convoquait pas de réunion aussi solennelle si la situation ne le demandait pas. Surtout après ce qu'ils avaient vécu hier.

- Donc, comme vous le savez, l'attaque du civil d'hier était commanditée par Xcor et sa putain de bande.

Ah ... Grande nouvelle. Visiblement, quand on était alité, même après s'être pris une balle pour le Roi, on avait pas le droit à un "update" sur les dernières avancées.

- On peut donc s'attendre à de nouvelles représailles. Cet enfoiré fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour me discréditer. Montrer que je ne suis pas infaillible et qu'il ferait mieux que moi.

- Foutaises ! grogna Phury qui avait fait le déplacement pour une fois jusqu'au manoir.

- Peut-être. Mais sa foutue campagne de dénigrement est bien rodée. Les attaques de _lessers_ sur la _Glymera_, les explosions, ses tentatives d'assassinat sur plusieurs membres de la Confrérie. Il mène bien son jeu.

- Je vais lui faire avaler ses cartes, moi ! grommela V, une roulée entre les lèvres.

- Et pas par la bouche! compléta Rhage, à sa place habituelle.

- On se calme, mes Frères. L'attaquer de front ne ferait que renforcer sa théorie que je le crains. Je ne le crains pas, évidemment mais je dois avouer que je m'inquiète de la tournure des événements.

- Tu veux donc dire qu'on ne le tuera pas ? demanda Rehv, incrédule.

- Non, ce que je dis, c'est qu'on doit le localiser, avec ses Bâtards et les éliminer tous. Dans le plus grand secret. La _Glymera_ n'attend qu'un faux pas de ma part pour remettre en cause ma position. Ne lui donnons pas les armes pour le faire.

- La foutue _Glymera_ et les enfoirés qui la composent peuvent aller se faire foutre. Sans nous, ils ne sont pas mieux que des biches en pleine période de chasse.

- Je sais tout ça, Z. Mais ils sont trop cons pour se l'avouer. Ou trop fiers. Ou peut-être les deux.

Il y eut un concert d'injures de toutes parts mais Qhuinn parvenait à peine à se focaliser sur la conversation. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était le merveilleux mâle à quelques pas de lui, qui l'ignorait superbement. Que pouvait-il faire pour attirer son attention ?

- Donc, à partir de maintenant, je veux que vous redoubliez de vigilance en sortie. Maintenant que ça, c'est clair, je voulais passer à autre chose. Qhuinn, comment te sens-tu mon garçon ?

Ah, bingo ! Tous les regards convergèrent vers lui, y compris celui de Blay qui demeurait inquiet. Mais que lui arrivait-il bon sang ? Il se força à porter son attention sur le Roi avant de déglutir pour répondre:

- Bien. Je vais bien.

- Parfait. Comme je te l'ai dit, je te suis éternellement redevable pour ce que tu as fait pour moi.

- N'importe lequel d'entre nous l'aurait fait.

- Peut-être. Mais c'est toi qui t'es jeté sur le trajet de cette balle et je t'en remercie, Fils. Je ne regrette pas une minute de t'avoir nommé_ Ahstrux Nohtrum_ de John.

Touché en plein coeur par cette confession, Qhuinn baissa les yeux et se dandina d'un pied à l'autre. Bon sang, il détestait les effusions en public.

- Mais j'ai encore un service à te demander, malheureusement.

Ca, c'était quelque chose qu'il pouvait gérer, par contre. Il releva les yeux et les riva sur Wrath, annonçant fièrement:

- Ce que tu veux.

- On a localisé la gamine.

Le brun arqua un sourcil, perplexe.

- La gamine ?

- La fille de Sehrena.

Qhuinn ne put s'empêcher d'avancer d'un pas, le coeur bondissant dans sa poitrine.

- Quoi ? Quand ? Où ?

- Comment ? Avec qui ? Pourquoi ? continua Rhage, goguenard.

Wrath se tourna vers l'endroit où il se trouvait et, il aurait pu le jurer, le fusilla du regard derrière ses lunettes noires.

- Dans un repaire de _lessers_ que V a fait surveiller.

- Quel repaire de _lessers_?

- Un de ceux que vous avez visités.

- Je présume qu'il ne s'agit pas de celui qui a explosé.

- Tu présumes bien.

Il était étonnant que la discussion se cantonne au Roi et à lui. Généralement, avec la Confrérie, il s'en trouvait toujours un pour y aller de son petit commentaire. Aujourd'hui était pourtant l'exception qui confirmait la règle.

- Très bien. Qu'attends-tu de moi ?

Il était un soldat de la Confrérie. Il était formé à agir sans poser de questions. Ce que les Frères avaient mis en place pour trouver la petite n'avait pas d'intérêt. Ce qui comptait, c'était le résultat. Et il voulait savoir à quoi il pouvait servir.

- Il s'agit d'une fillette qui doit être terrorisée. J'ai besoin que tu emmènes sa mère avec toi et la protèges coûte que coûte.

- Attends, tu veux qu'on emmène une civile dans un repaire de _lessers_ ?

- Nous avons pas vraiment d'autres choix, putain. Si on veut la sortir de là sans faire un carnage, on a besoin que la petite accepte d'être sauvée.

- Sans faire un carnage? demanda Blay qui prenait enfin part à la conversation.

- C'est le repaire principal de ces abominations. Ce qu'il nous faut, c'est entrer, sauver la gamine et ressortir sans se jeter dans la bagarre.

- Ca me semble plutôt utopique, lâcha le roux avec une voix glaciale.

- Certainement. Mais vous irez en nombre.

- Pourquoi ne pas exempter Qhuinn de le faire ? Il sort à peine de la clinique.

Euhhh ... Il n'était pas en porcelaine, non plus. Et il voulait faire partie de cette mission. De plus, même si l'inquiétude de son mâle le touchait, il appréciait moyennement qu'il mette en doute ses capacités devant le groupe au grand complet.

- Parce qu'au vu des derniers événements et la relation qu'a Qhuinn avec Sehrena, je ne confierais sa vie à personne d'autre.

- C'est de la folie, vous allez finir par le faire tuer !

- Blay ...

Tous les regards, qui passaient de Blay à Wrath inlassablement, convergèrent vers lui et il se sentit très mal à l'aise. Quand les yeux azurs rencontrèrent les siens, il déglutit une fois avant de dire:

- Je veux le faire.

- Qhuinn, s'il te plaît ...

- Je suis responsable de Sehrena. Et si Ziha est la fille de mon frère ... eh bien ... j'en suis responsable également.

- Très bon état d'esprit, fils. Va donc t'armer et te préparer. Tu pars dès que la nuit est tombée.

Il fouilla encore un moment le regard de Blay mais celui-ci finit par détourner les yeux et soupirer. Il prit alors le chemin de la sortie quand Wrath annonça derrière lui:

- J'ai placé toute ma confiance en toi, Qhuinn, fils de Lohstrong. Et je ne l'ai jamais regretté.

Il sortit de la pièce sans se retourner, la mâchoire crispée d'émotion.

XoXoX

Assis contre un mur, Qhuinn dut bien admettre que les choses ne tournaient pas du tout comme c'était prévu. Sehrena, posée à ses côtés, respirait fort et grimaçait. Le plan qui consistait à entrer, prendre la petite et sortir sans effusions, avait complètement pris l'eau. Déjà, parce que dès qu'ils avaient mis le pied dans l'immense manoir où était installé le QG des _lessers_, l'alarme avait été tirée et ils avaient été poursuivis. Heureusement escortés par Vishous, Rhage, Zadiste, Phury, John et Blay, ils avaient pu pénétrer plus avant, laissant les autres dans la bagarre. Mais il avait vite déchanté quand il avait vu son amie boiter, une balle logée dans la cuisse. Quand un autre groupe de morts-vivants était apparu au pas de course au bout du couloir où ils se précipitaient, il avait poussé la petite rousse à l'intérieur de la pièce qu'il avait barricadée avec une étagère. Désormais, ils étaient assis derrière le bureau qui trônait au milieu de la chambre, planquée à la vue de quiconque pourrait entrer dans la pièce et il évaluait ses possibilités. Son amie était blessée. Ce n'était certes pas grave mais assez handicapant. De plus, il leur était impossible d'avancer plus vers l'endroit où était retenue Ziha. Qui était, il fallait bien reconnaître, encore inconnu pour eux. La meilleure des solutions était de se replier. Sauf que ce serait peut-être leur seule chance de récupérer la gamine. Et au-delà de ça, comment pouvait-il désormais dire à Sehrena qu'ils avaient failli et qu'elle ne reverrait pas sa fille ce soir. Non, c'était impossible. Putain de putain de bordel de merde.

- C'est plutôt mal embarqué, pas vrai ? souffla la petite rousse.

Il tourna le regard vers elle, assise à ses côtés, la tête reposant en arrière contre le mur, les yeux fermés.

- Je ne vais pas te mentir, on a connu des moments plus glorieux.

Elle sourit doucement puis grimaça à nouveau et il secoua la tête, dépité. Putain, que pouvait-il faire ?

- Je suis un fardeau. Tu n'aurais pas du m'emmener. Sans moi, tu aurais pu sauver ma petite fille ce soir.

- Hey, ne dis pas ça, S. Ta fille avait besoin de te voir pour qu'on la libère sans crainte. Et on va la sauver. Je t'en fais la promesse. Tu la serreras très bientôt dans tes bras.

La jolie petite rousse sourit à nouveau avant de haleter douloureusement.

- Ca, ça me semble plutôt compromis.

Elle semblait vraiment souffrir. Peut-être que la balle avait touché une artère importante finalement car l'odeur de sang saturait la pièce. Il se pencha vers elle et murmura doucement:

- Je dois regarder ta blessure, d'accord?

Elle acquiesça tout en continuant de se mordre la lèvre de mal et il examina la plaie sanguinolente de sa cuisse. Certes, ce n'était pas joli-joli mais elle y survivrait, heureusement. Quand il se réadossa au mur, vérifiant l'arme qu'il avait en main, elle souffla:

- Hey, Qhuinn ?

- Oui ?

- Tu sais ... Janhym ... Il y a du bon en lui.

Euhh ? Elle allait vraiment lui parler de son frère dans un moment pareil? Visiblement oui, car elle continua:

- Il a juste été conditionné par votre famille. Mais il est ... gentil parfois.

- Seh ...

- Non, écoute. Je refuse de penser que j'ai pu tomber amoureuse d'un monstre. Il faut juste ...

Mais elle s'interrompit sous la douleur et Qhuinn commença à vraiment s'inquiéter. Pourquoi souffrait-elle ainsi ?

- Tu dois lui parler de Ziha ... le faire retrouver des sentiments ... je t'en prie, Qhuinn ... c'est ton frère !

- Pourquoi tu parles comme ça ?

- Je ... je vais pas sortir de là, tu sais ...

- Bien sûr que si. Je te porterais s'il le faut.

- C'est pas ça, Qhuinn ...

Soudain, elle souleva la main qu'elle tenait obstinément sur son ventre depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans le bureau et il y vit la mare rouge qui maculait sa veste et son t-shirt. Oh bon sang, elle se vidait de son sang ! Elle avait été touchée au ventre, merde !

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?! cria-t-il, complètement paniqué.

- On avait assez de souci comme ça à fuir.

Alors qu'il ôtait son manteau et son t-shirt pour appuyer sur la plaie, elle s'affola:

- Non, attends ... écoute-moi !

- Je dois te soigner, S !

- Non, tu dois ... je veux ... je veux que tu t'occupes d'elle. Je ... je ne peux pas la confier à Janhym. Il ne l'aime pas. Mais je t'en prie, Qhuinn ... fais-moi la promesse que tu retrouveras ma toute petite et que tu la garderas et la chériras comme si c'était la tienne ...

- Ne dis pas de conneries, tu vas sortir d'ici vivante et tu vas t'occuper d'elle. Je suis une merde avec les enfants.

- Tu seras un père merveilleux et je ne veux la confier à personne d'autre. Je t'en prie, mon ami ... je t'en supplie ! Fais-moi cette promesse !

Il comptait bien la faire survivre et la tirer de ce mauvais pas mais elle pâlissait à vue d'oeil et il voyait la vie la déserter. Aussi, pour ne pas perdre de temps, il lui promit de s'occuper de sa fille.

- Non ... jure-le moi en langage ancien. Fais-moi une promesse solennelle ...

Ses lèvres tremblaient sous l'effort et la douleur. Et les larmes coulaient désormais sur ses joues ornées de tâches de rousseur. Elle allait partir s'il ne se grouillait pas.

_- Je le jure, sur tout ce que j'ai de plus cher, de garder cette enfant et de l'élever comme si elle était mienne ... _

- C'est ... merci. Je n'aurais pu rêver de meilleur père pour ma fille ...

- Ouais, c'est ça ! T'imagine pas ce que tu viens de lui mettre sur le dos. Maintenant, finis les conneries, bois! fit-il en mordant dans son poignet et le plaçant sur la bouche glacée de son amie la plus chère.

Mais elle secoua la tête pour y échapper, les larmes ruisselant toujours sur son visage:

- Non ! Je ne peux pas boire à ta veine ... tu es un mâle dédié, je ...

- Bois, Sehrena. Tu dois vivre pour Ziha.

- Ne me fais pas faire ça, Qhuinn. Je ... non !

- Je ... je veux que tu boives. Je vais te sortir de là vivante. Je te le promets ...

Il était à genoux à côté d'elle et elle lui sourit faiblement.

- Tu passes ton temps à me sauver ...

- Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse ...

- J'aurais ... j'aurais voulu un mâle comme toi ... si je te dis que je t'aime, Qhuinn ... m'en voudras-tu ? Parce que j'ai perdu beaucoup de sang et j'ai pas vraiment les idées claires ...

Il sourit, sentant les larmes s'amonceler à la lisière de ses yeux vairons.

- Approche ...

Il crut qu'elle allait lui murmurer quelque chose et s'avança. A la place, elle posa ses lèvres glaciales sur lui dans un baiser doux et tendre qui n'avait rien de sentimentalement amoureux. C'était plutôt un baiser d'adieu. Elle sourit à nouveau en se reculant et murmura:

- Juste au cas où tu ne pourrais pas tenir ta promesse ...

Alors qu'il portait à nouveau le poignet à sa bouche, la forçant à boire, il entendit un hoquetement de stupeur et releva les yeux vers le bureau devant d'eux pour croiser le regard azur qu'il adorait tant. Et qui le dévisageait désormais avec horreur. Bon sang, depuis combien de temps son mâle était-il là ?


	17. Under

**Chapitre 16: Under (Alex Hepburn)**

_Don't bury me  
>Don't let me down<br>Don't say it's over  
>'Cause that would<br>Send me under.  
>Underneath the ground<br>Don't say those words  
>I wanna live but your words can murder<br>Only you can send me, under under under._

_Lost trust to anyone crams a soul  
>All the sanity I've ever owned... gone<br>But I'm still breathing.  
>Through the thunder, and the fire, and the madness.<br>Just to let you shoot me down again  
>But I'm still breathing.<br>I feel it in my veins, skin, bones that I'm losing.  
>You, me, you're confusing every reason I have left to live. <em>

Blay était assis sur son lit, les coudes sur les genoux, la tête dans les mains, prêt à péter un plomb. Un plomb de la taille de toute la Chine, à vrai dire. Putain, Qhuinn lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs et c'était franchement peu dire. Là, mêlé à ce que Saxton lui avait dit un peu plus tôt, c'était clairement trop. Bien bien trop. Et il ne pouvait pas plus en supporter. Foutre Dieu … Il allait finir par y laisser sa santé mentale à ce rythme-là. Et désormais, il ne pouvait plus se le permettre. S'il venait à nouveau à vivre un revirement de 180° avec son mâle, il ne s'en remettrait pas. Il ne pouvait pas perdre Qhuinn maintenant. Pas quand l'autre était parvenu à le faire rêver encore. Et d'un autre côté, il devait redescendre sur Terre et vite. Sinon, il allait se prendre la désillusion de sa vie. Il devait se faire une raison. Qhuinn ne serait jamais à lui et rien qu'à lui. Il y aurait toujours une part de son _pyrocant_ qu'il devrait partager. La meilleure part en plus.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers sa penderie pour trouver des habits de rechange et pouvoir quitter ceux de combat. Il tomba sur son reflet, dans le miroir accroché à la porte de son placard. Ses vêtements maculés de sang, ses cheveux en bataille d'avoir tiré dessus, ses traits défaits … tout ça, c'était acceptable. Mais ce qui ne l'était pas, par contre, c'étaient ses yeux. Eteints, tristes. Désespérés. Son regard après l'ouragan Qhuinn. C'était une lueur qu'il voyait trop souvent ces derniers temps. Ca devenait routinier et il détestait ça. Il s'arracha à sa contemplation et se hâta de se changer, ne pouvant s'empêcher toutefois de ressasser ces images encore et encore.

Sehrena, pendue aux lèvres de Qhuinn. Sehrena buvant au poignet de Qhuinn. Sehrena et Qhuinn. Sehrena et Qhuinn. Encore, encore et encore. Un tableau de perfection absolue. C'était ça le pire. Putain ! Il rouvrit les yeux, se fustigeant d'être aussi bête. Comment ne l'avait-il pas vu venir ?

On frappa à la porte alors qu'il passait son t-shirt et il alla ouvrir en grommelant, incapable de se sortir de ces pensées qui le tourmentaient. Quand il vit le blond, face à lui, il soupira un bon coup et se retourna pour aller mettre sa montre qui était sur la table de nuit.

- Comment vas-tu ?

- Aussi bien que quelqu'un qui va se prendre le sermon "Je te l'avais dit".

Il entendit l'autre soupirer dans son dos, entrer dans la chambre et refermer la porte derrière lui.

- Je ne vais pas te dire "Je te l'avais dit", Blaylock.

- Tu devrais pourtant.

- Qui suis-je pour te faire la leçon ?

Il entendit son ex-amant murmurer ses derniers mots tout contre son oreille et il sentit sa main se poser sur son épaule pour la serrer doucement. La chaleur de ce corps qu'il connaissait par coeur était rassurante. Vraiment rassurante. Et il rêvait de s'y lover pour oublier tous ses soucis. Sauf que d'une certaine manière, c'était également dérangeant. Très très trèèès dérangeant. Du coup, tout de suite, il rêvait de faire un pas en avant pour s'écarter. Cyclothymique, dites-vous ? Certainement. Ne parvenant à se décider, il resta simplement là, sans bouger.

- Qu'a-t-il encore fait alors ?

Saxton brisa le silence qui les enveloppait et Blay eut un flash à nouveau de la scène sur laquelle il était tombé. Bon Dieu, il était un mâle dédié ! Voir Qhuinn embrasser une femelle et lui donner sa veine avait été le _Dhund_. En fait, non, ça avait été pire que ça encore. Il déglutit quelques fois pour faire disparaître la boule logée dans sa gorge, sans succès, puis lâcha d'une voix rauque:

- Il a embrassé Sehrena.

- Oh.

L'avocat avait lâché cela sur un ton si calme que Blay sentit ses mains se serrer le long de ses flancs et ses épaules se carrer de tension. Il fit un pas en avant et se retourna, rivant son regard furieux dans celui de son ex-amant.

- Quoi "Oh" ?

- Eh bien, il semblerait qu'il s'agisse d'une interjection qui exprime la surprise … lâcha Saxton de son calme olympien.

Ce qui ne fit que redoubler la rage de Blay, d'ailleurs.

- Je sais parfaitement ce que signifie "oh", Sax !

- Alors pourquoi le demandes-tu ?

- JE NE …

Il se stoppa net quand il vit l'autre croiser les bras et arquer un sourcil, n'appréciant pas qu'il se mette à hurler ainsi. Il continua donc plus doucement:

- Pourquoi … comment peux-tu prendre ça avec autant de calme ?

- Outre le fait que Qhuinn n'est pas mon amant mais le tien ?

- Sax …

- Je pense que mon cousin est beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup de choses. Un crâneur, un "M'as-tu vu?", une grande gueule, une machine sexuelle … Oui, mon cousin est un tas de choses. Mais il y en a une qu'il n'est définitivement pas.

- Si tu vas me dire qu'il n'est pas un infidèle, laisse-moi te dire que tu te goures sur toute la ligne.

- Je n'allais pas dire ça, en vérité.

Blay arqua un sourcil, perplexe. Il était impatient de connaître le fond de la pensée de Saxton.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il n'est pas alors ?

Comme l'avocat ne répondait pas, il insista:

- Qu'est-ce qu'il n'est pas, Saxton ?

- Un hétéro.

Blay resta interdit un long moment avant d'éclater de rire, complètement défait.

- Bien sûr que non, il n'est pas hétéro. Qhuinn est bi et il ne s'en cache pas.

- Non, tu ne m'as pas bien compris, Blaylock. Mon cher cousin n'aime pas plus les femmes que toi ou moi.

Il regarda l'autre qui arborait un air mortellement sérieux et se demanda si par hasard, il n'avait pas perdu la tête récemment. Non parce que plus tôt dans la journée, il avait l'air assez sain d'esprit pourtant.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi.

- Tu sais parfaitement que non. Quand reconnaîtras-tu que tu ne veux pas vraiment voir Qhuinn tel qu'il est ?

Cette fois, son rire fut beaucoup plus cynique.

- Tu ne crois pas que je préférerais que Qhuinn soit gay ? Complètement et irrémédiablement gay? Tu crois que ce ne serait pas plus simple pour moi ?

- Ce que je crois, Blaylock, c'est que tu as peur.

- Peur ?

- Oui, parfaitement. Peur. Parce qu'accepter que mon cousin n'aime que les hommes te forcerait à admettre qu'il peut avoir quelque chose pour toi.

Touché par ces mots bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, Blay baissa les yeux et se dandina d'un pied à l'autre.

- Même s'il serait plus utile pour moi de le rabaisser, il reste mon cousin. Embrasser Sehrena par envie ? Je n'y crois pas un millième de seconde, mon beau guerrier.

Quand le roux releva les yeux pour les river dans ceux de son ancien amant, il vit à quel point cela lui coûtait de lui avouer cela.

- Mais alors pourquoi …

- Ca, c'est une question que tu devras poser à Qhuinn. Je n'ai pas les réponses à tout, malheureusement …

D'instinct, il s'avança d'un pas et prit le blond dans ses bras, sachant parfaitement à quel point il pouvait avoir raison.

XoXoX

Quand il arriva à la clinique du centre d'entraînement, il était tendu comme un arc. Le discours de Saxton lui avait semblé juste lorsqu'il l'avait écouté mais désormais, il ne se rappelait plus les bonnes raisons qui l'avaient amené jusqu'ici. Ceci dit, pas question de rebrousser chemin car il venait de croiser le regard de Zadiste, appuyé contre le mur près de la porte de la salle d'examen.

- Te voilà ! J'allais envoyer quelqu'un te chercher !

Hum … visiblement le guerrier balafré n'était pas de meilleure humeur que lui, ce qui n'arrangeait pas vraiment sa soirée. Il choisit donc d'éviter la confrontation directe et embraya sur une autre conversation:

- Alors, on en est où ?

- On a récupéré la gamine.

- Vivante ?

- Tu nous prends pour des novices ?

Les nerfs de Blay avaient déjà été mis à rude épreuve ce soir mais il se força de répondre calmement:

- Où est-elle ?

- Dans la chambre là, avec Mary. Elle refuse de parler.

Il voulut passer le guerrier pour entrer mais celui-ci lui barra le passage et riva son regard noir (signe qu'il était vraiment de mauvais poil) dans le sien.

- Tu es attendu ailleurs.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas …

- La civile est morte.

L'estomac du roux tomba dans ses talons et il eut presque l'impression qu'on venait de lui foutre un uppercut tellement il était sonné.

- Que … quoi ?

- La civile est … M.O.R.T.E.

- Mais je croyais … Qhuinn lui a donné sa veine …

- Et ça n'a pas suffi. Ton mec est dans un état lamentable.

- Ce n'est …

- … pas ton mec ? Ouais, ouais, je sais, tu l'as déjà dit ! le coupa-t-il avec un sourire mauvais.

Signe qu'il ne le croyait pas une demi-seconde. Ce que la Confrérie du Cancan pouvait être usante quand ils s'y mettaient tous !

- Visiblement, l'information n'a pas l'air d'être passée …

- Eh bien, on peut dire que vous n'êtes aucun des deux convaincants.

Ils se jaugèrent du regard un long moment avant que Zadiste ne lève les yeux au ciel et soupire.

- Bon, t'y vas ou pas ?

Ce fut au tour de Blay de soupirer avant de demander, nerveux:

- Où est-il ?

- Dans la salle là-bas. Il refuse de quitter le corps de sa copine.

Le roux le remercia d'un hochement de tête et se détourna pour suivre la direction que l'autre lui avait indiqué. Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la porte, Zadiste le rappela:

- Hey, gamin ?

- Oui ? dit-il sans se retourner vers le Guerrier.

- Tu sais, c'est pas une honte de s'inquiéter pour celui qu'on aime, même si on ne l'en juge pas digne.

Foutre Dieu, tout le monde avait donc son avis sur la question et une pensée bien sentie sous le coude au cas où il en aurait besoin ?

XoXoX

Il ouvrit la porte et découvrit Qhuinn, le front appuyé contre la main de Sehrena, immobile et sans vie. Elle était vraiment morte, Zadiste n'avait pas menti. Et son ami … bon dieu, son mâle …

- Qhuinn …

Il avait chuchoté, comme pour ne pas briser le silence de la pièce. Pour ne pas manquer de respect à la défunte. Mais cela suffit à son _pyrocant_ pour redresser la tête et river son regard rougi dans le sien. Il était … dévasté.

- Je … Je n'ai pas pu la sauver … je …

Il s'arrêta et reposa sa tête où elle se trouvait un peu plus tôt. Brisé, il était brisé. Toute la rancoeur et la colère que Blay ressentait avant d'entrer s'évanouirent d'un coup et il avança de quelques pas jusqu'à poser sa main sur l'épaule de Qhuinn. Il pouvait lui en vouloir autant qu'il le voulait, il ne supportait pas de le voir ainsi. Avant toute autre chose, ce mâle avait été son meilleur ami. Et le roux connaissait son histoire. Il avait encaissé un paquet de merdes en pleine tronche. Il y avait pourtant certaines choses dont il n'était pas capable de se relever seul. Et ceci en faisait partie.

- Hey …

- Je lui ai menti, Blay … j'ai … je lui ai dit que je sauverais sa fille. Que je les sauverais toutes les deux. Elle est … elle est morte et … la Vierge Scribe seule sait ce qu'il est advenu de Ziha …

Il serra doucement l'épaule musclée de son mâle et soupira.

- Viens avec moi.

Le brun releva les yeux vers lui et le regarda comme s'il était fou.

- Quoi ? Non ! Je ne peux pas la laisser … je … j'ai déjà manqué à ma promesse et …

- Viens avec moi, Qhuinn.

Sa voix ne laissait la place à aucun rechignement et son meilleur ami posa à nouveau les yeux sur le corps sans vie de Sehrena.

- Je ne peux pas …

- Viens.

Et comme si son corps réagissait aux ordres de la voix de Blay, il se leva en frissonnant et le suivit à l'extérieur. Il marcha à ses côtés dans le couloir la tête basse et le corps agité de tremblements. Son contrôle sur lui-même était à l'extrême limite et le roux espéra qu'ils arrivent à destination avant qu'il ne perde pied. Ils passèrent devant Zadiste qui lui offrit un hochement de tête appréciateur et se bougea pour les laisser pénétrer dans la chambre. Quand Blay eut refermé la porte derrière Mary qui sortait à leur arrivée, il attrapa la main de Qhuinn et lui serra doucement.

- Relève les yeux, Q.

Et à nouveau, le corps de son _pyrocant_ réagit sur commande et il posa son regard sur le lit d'hôpital où la gamine était assise, les regardant tous les deux avec un calme qui surprit le roux.

- Oh bordel …

Il serra plus fort la main de son mâle sans lâcher la petite des yeux. Elle ressemblait réellement à sa mère. Mais quelque chose en elle prouvait bien qu'elle avait du sang de la famille de Lohstrong en elle. C'était certainement la façon qu'elle avait de froncer les sourcils en les étudiant du regard qui lui donnait exactement l'air du guerrier qu'il avait à ses côtés. Pas de doute désormais: Janhym était bien le père de cette gamine. Qhuinn vacilla sur ses jambes et il réagit au quart de tour, enroulant un bras autour de sa taille alors que son ami lâchait prise et laissait ses nerfs prendre le contrôle de son corps. Il tremblait comme une feuille, les yeux baissés, ses dents claquant entre elles.

- Ca va aller … Regarde, on a sauvé la petite …

- Oh bordel, oh bordel, oh bordel … fut tout ce qu'il fut capable de répondre entre les chocs de ses dents.

- Tu veux t'asseoir ? Tu deviens vraiment pâle là …

Il ne tenait déjà plus sur ses jambes que grâce au soutien de Blay. Il hocha la tête tout en continuant sa litanie de "Oh bordel" et le roux les guida tous deux vers le sol. Quand Qhuinn fut assis à terre, il l'adossa au mur et s'agenouilla à côté.

- Respire, Q. C'est vert que tu es maintenant …

- Il est malade ?

Blay releva les yeux pour voir la petite descendre du lit avec une agilité impressionnante et avancer à petits pas vers eux. Quand elle fut face à lui, de l'autre côté de son ami, elle posa ses petites mains sur les joues du brun. D'un coup, cela stoppa ses tremblements et le regard vairon vint s'ancrer dans celui, gris, de la petite. Il y eut une espèce de moment de reconnaissance qui flotta dans l'air, comme si les liens familiaux se tissaient entre eux sans même qu'ils s'en rendent compte. Et, en un instant, les magnifiques lèvres de Qhuinn dessinèrent un fabuleux sourire que la petite lui rendit. Le roux en eut le coeur serré d'émotion. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, perdus dans les yeux l'un de l'autre avant que l'_Ahstrux Nohtrum_ ne souffle:

- Merci …

- De rien, tu avais l'air malade.

- J'étais nerveux et tu m'as calmé. J'en avais bien besoin.

La petite l'étudia de ce regard si profond qu'il semblait vieux de plusieurs siècles. C'était encore un bébé, Qhuinn avait dit qu'elle avait à peine passé ses deux ans et pourtant, elle était intelligente comme tout.

- Tu es mon papa ?

Ils sursautèrent tous deux à cette question puis le brun sourit à nouveau, attrapant sa petite main.

- Non, désolé.

- Ah. Dommage …

Elle se releva et lissa sa petite jupette, comme une adulte puis annonça:

- Je te préfère toi, parce que le laid monsieur qui m'a sortie de l'horrible maison, y me fait peur !

Ils rirent tous deux, pensant à Zadiste qui devait certainement entendre tout ce que la petite disait puis Qhuinn redevint sérieux et tendit la main vers elle:

- Ziha, viens là …

Sans la moindre hésitation, alors qu'il était encore un inconnu pour elle, elle se saisit de sa main et le laissa la guider assise sur ses genoux. Et soudain, avec la voix la plus douce du monde, le brun lâcha une bombe:

- Je ne suis pas ton papa mais ta maman m'a demandé de veiller sur toi …

- Ma maman ? Elle est où ? Je peux la voir ?

La main de son _pyrocant_ se posa sur la petite joue, la couvrant entièrement.

- Non ma chérie, ce n'est pas possible … Ta maman … ta maman est partie dans un endroit merveilleux …

- Un endroit merveilleux ? Mais je veux aller avec elle, moi !

- Ce n'est pas possible pour le moment … Elle veut que tu sois heureuse, tu sais.

- Elle … ma maman … elle est partie pour toujours ?

Les petits yeux gris se noyèrent de larmes quand Qhuinn acquiesça et, naturellement, il la serra plus fort contre lui.

- Elle est partie mais elle veille sur toi. Et moi aussi je vais veiller sur toi, je te le promets.

Le regard vairon se riva dans celui de Blay et celui-ci comprit ce qu'il en coûtait à son meilleur ami de faire cette promesse, après la dernière qu'il avait faite et qu'il n'avait pu tenir.

- Je veux voir ma maman ! pleura la petite, tout contre l'épaule du brun.

- Je suis là, Ziha. Je vais prendre soin de toi.

Le coeur chargé d'émotions, Blay se releva, voulant les laisser tous les deux. Car il pouvait bien retourner la situation comme il le voulait, Qhuinn avait désormais une fille. Une famille … Et il ne pensait vraiment pas avoir sa place là-dedans.

XoxoX

Après avoir passé un long moment avec Ziha à lui expliquer comment ça allait se dérouler maintenant, Qhuinn l'avait installée dans son lit, bordée et l'avait regardée dormir un moment. Bordel. Il était devenu le ghardien de cet enfant. Il en était responsable. Ce qui signifiait un paquet de choses. Putainnnn … Comment allait-il s'en sortir alors qu'il n'était même pas capable de s'occuper de lui même ? Heureusement pour lui, désormais, il avait Blay. Et avec son mâle à ses côtés, il ne pouvait pas se planter. Pas quand le mec était la référence en matière de tête bien sur les épaules, d'intelligence, de calme … Il serait un père parfait pour la petite. Oh bon sang, il ne voulait pas y penser et pourtant, l'image s'imposait d'elle-même. Sa famille. Une famille recomposée, mise bout à bout, mais une famille quand même. Ziha, Blay et lui. Il secoua la tête pour effacer le sourire idiot qui lui barrait le visage et se hâta de grimper les escaliers pour aller rejoindre son _pyrocant_. Après tout, le mec les avait quand même surpris, Sehrena et lui, dans une drôle de position et il n'était pas question de rester sur des non-dits. Pas quand il voulait que cette relation fonctionne. Et bordel, il le voulait vraiment. Il allait donc s'expliquer et s'excuser d'avoir laissé son amie l'embrasser. C'était bien la moindre des choses qu'il puisse faire. Et si cela était nécessaire, il se traînerait aux pieds du roux pour qu'il lui pardonne. Ouaip, ça sonnait comme un plan. Quand il se trouva devant la porte de Blay, il respira un bon coup et frappa vigoureusement.

- Entre !

Il ouvrit la porte, entra discrètement en scannant la pièce du regard et referma derrière lui pour leur laisser de l'intimité. Il trouva son ami, penché en avant devant sa bibliothèque, lui offrant la meilleure vue du monde. Dans son jean moulant et son t-shirt blanc négligé, loin de son style classe habituel, le mec était un vrai appel au viol. Qhuinn dut déglutir plusieurs fois avant de parler:

- Hey, je te dérange pas ?

Son mâle se releva et tourna la tête vers lui, le regard éteint, ce qui l'effraya. Il tenait toujours des bouquins en main et lui tournait toujours le dos. Pourtant, même si tout dans sa posture signifiait "dégage!", il dit:

- Non, pas du tout.

Qhuinn mit les mains dans ses poches et se balança d'avant en arrière, ultra mal à l'aise.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

L'autre regarda les bouquins dans ses mains et haussa les épaules.

- Hum … un peu de rangement.

- Du rangement ?

Il savait que la conversation allait être compliquée mais il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce qu'elle soit aussi bateau. C'était presque comme s'ils n'avaient rien à se dire … tout de même le comble pour deux meilleurs potes, non ?

- Oui, j'accumule beaucoup de choses inutiles. Il est temps que je commence à faire un peu le vide.

Tout d'un coup, le brun ne sut plus de quoi son _pyrocant_ parlait exactement. S'agissait-il toujours des livres ou de lui, en particulier? Il espérait en tout cas qu'il n'en était pas arrivé à le considérer comme encombrant ou inutile. Pas maintenant, pas quand tout pouvait s'arranger pour eux …

- Blay …

Sa voix résonna dans la pièce comme désespérée. Le roux qui avait reporté son attention sur sa bibliothèque se figea, entendant parfaitement la détresse de son ton mais il ne se retourna pas vers lui pour autant. Dans un sens, c'était plus facile comme ça. Ainsi, il pourrait peut-être lui parler de ce sujet épineux qui se mettait entre eux.

- Je … je suis désolé, Blay. Je sais qu'on devait aller à un rendez-vous ce soir et …

- Un rendez-vous ? l'interrompit-il d'une voix dure, presque incrédule.

- Eh bien oui, je t'avais demandé une chance et …

- Tu crois vraiment que ce rendez-vous est quelque chose qui compte maintenant ?

Il venait de le couper pour la deuxième fois et Qhuinn baissa la tête, percuté par son ton glacial. Et ce ne fut rien en comparaison au regard bleu azur mort qu'il croisa en relevant les yeux quand l'autre lui fit face. Si le coeur du brun débordait d'amour pour le mâle devant lui, il n'était pas sûr qu'il en allait de même pour Blay. A force d'avoir tiré trop souvent sur la corde, il avait fini par briser ce lien qui semblait indestructible entre eux. Putainnn …

- Tu crois vraiment que je m'inquiète de cela ?

- De quoi t'inquiètes-tu alors ? demanda-t-il d'une toute petite voix apeurée, comme un enfant qui a fait une bêtise et qui est conscient qu'il va se faire sermonner.

Comme si c'était trop difficile pour lui de rester en place, Blay jeta les livres sur le lit devant lui et se mit à arpenter l'espace qui séparait la bibliothèque de la salle de bains, face à Qhuinn qui sentait ses tripes se tordre de stress.

- Eh bien, je pense qu'il est correct de dire que je m'inquiète pour cet enfant qui se retrouve orpheline. Ou presque vu que ton frère n'acceptera jamais de la reconnaître. Et je ne vais pas te parler de cette civile qui est morte alors qu'elle était sous la protection de la Confrérie …

- Je …

- Et bien sûr, je m'inquiète pour toi et pour l'impact que toute cette merde va avoir sur toi …

D'un coup, d'un seul, il se retrouva face à son mâle qu'il stoppa en rivant ses mains à ses poignets, les scellant l'un à l'autre avec brusquerie. Quand le regard azur frôla le vairon, la température monta d'un cran. Et peut-être pas dans la bonne direction.

- Blay, je suis capable de gérer ça.

- Je sais, Qhuinn. Je sais que tu te penses capable d'affronter le monde. Mais c'est une gosse et …

- … et je n'y connais rien, c'est ça ?

Jamais les yeux de son _pyrocant_ ne quittèrent les siens mais ils s'adoucirent sensiblement quand il énonça:

- Personne n'est jamais préparé à avoir un enfant, tu sais. Enfin, pas les mâles en tout cas.

- J'ai promis que je m'occuperais d'elle. Je vais le faire.

- Pourquoi ne la confies-tu pas à Mary et Rhage ? Ils feraient d'excellents parents …

Comme électrocuté, il lâcha le mâle qu'il aimait plus que sa propre vie et son regard par la même occasion. C'est tête baissé qu'il murmura:

- Ne me dis pas ça, Blay. Ne me donne pas l'impression d'être un moins que rien qui n'arrivera jamais à rien.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je suis en train de dire.

- Alors tu t'exprimes mal. De toute façon, il n'y a aucune discussion possible. J'ai juré à Sehrena de prendre soin de sa fille comme si c'était la mienne et je le ferai.

Le rictus qui se dessina sur les lèvres de Blay n'augurait rien de bon et ce sentiment lui fut confirmé quand l'autre lâcha, acide:

- Oh, et je suis sûr que tu as scellé cette promesse par un baiser et un peu de sang, pas vrai ?

- Nous y voilà. Pourquoi n'a-t-on pas commencé par là ?

Ce fut à son tour de faire les cent pas devant son mâle, en proie à un énervement sans nom qui redoubla quand l'autre lança:

- C'était à toi de lancer le sujet, après tout. Mais il t'était certainement plus facile de l'éviter, pas vrai ?

Il se stoppa net et riva à nouveau son regard dans celui de son meilleur ami. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés à se connaître si peu ?

- Pas du tout. Je suis venu ici pour m'expliquer, justement.

- Mais bien sûr ! Et expliquer quoi, au juste ? Qu'elle a glissé et que ses lèvres ont malencontreusement touché les tiennes par accident ?

- Tu parles sous le coup de la jalousie, là. Tu sais parfaitement que je n'inventerais pas une connerie pareille.

- Non, bien sûr que non. Après tout, tu dis les choses clairement toi! "Je ne veux pas te baiser, Blay". "Je ne veux pas de toi". "Je vois ma vie avec une femelle".

- Hey …

Il avait voulu se rapprocher mais le roux sauta littéralement d'un bond en arrière pour qu'il ne le touche pas, ce qui le blessa profondément.

- Je ne sais pas bien à quoi tu joues, Qhuinn. J'essaie de te comprendre mais tu es … incompréhensible.

- Je …

- Non, tais-toi. Tu ne me veux pas, je me fais une raison. Ensuite, tu viens vers moi. Tu recules encore. Tu reviens, recule, reviens et recule. Inlassablement. Tu vas t'unir à Layla puis ne le fais pas.

- Parce que je ne pouvais pas …

- Et ensuite quoi ? Ensuite, tu viens me chercher chez mes parents et tu manques de mourir. Tu veux que je te donne une chance et tu finis, dans une pièce, accroché aux lèvres d'une de tes amies mourante …

- Mais …

- LA FERME !

Quand il resta interdit face au cri de Blay, celui-ci repartit de plus belle, incapable de s'arrêter désormais:

- Et maintenant, tu deviens le ghardien d'une enfant et tu te pointes ici comme une fleur, comme si tout était normal. Comment vas-tu gérer cette gamine, Qhuinn ? Comment ?

- JE COMPTAIS SUR TOI POUR M'AIDER! lâcha-t-il enfin, saisissant la question posée pour lâcher ce qu'il avait à dire.

Ce fut au tour de l'autre de rester coi et de le regarder avec des yeux ronds.

- Que … Quoi ?

- Je … C'est con certainement mais je pensais … putain, je suis trop débile … je croyais qu'on pourrait former une famille.

- Euh … Pardon ?

- Je sais, je n'aurais pas du prendre cette décision seul et j'aurais du t'en parler. Et je brûle les étapes certainement. Je t'ai demandé un rendez-vous pour faire les choses bien mais tout a foutu le camp et … et je pensais que tu m'aiderais. Je pensais que tu serais un père exceptionnel pour cette gamine. Bien meilleur que moi d'ailleurs.

Il avait baissé les yeux, laissant libre cours à toutes ces pensées qui lui tournaient en tête depuis que Sehrena était morte. Et peut-être à celles d'avant aussi:

- Et ce qui s'est passé entre Sehrena et moi ? Ce n'était qu'un adieu. Elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait et qu'elle me confiait ce qui comptait le plus pour elle. Elle était comme ma soeur, Blay. Jamais je n'aurais pu l'embrasser. Jamais.

Il releva ses yeux dépareillés emplis de larmes pour les river dans ceux de son mâle qui retenait les siennes. Bon sang. C'était le moment de tout dire. De tout lâcher. Il n'y avait plus de jeu de dupes, plus de faux semblant. Les choses devaient être mises à plat et le plus vite serait le mieux.

- Je n'aurais pas pu embrasser Sehrena. Tu ne comprends donc pas ?

Quand l'autre secoua la tête à la négative, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et les larmes retenues faisant briller ses merveilleux yeux, il lâcha tout ce qu'il avait sur le coeur et qu'il taisait depuis trop longtemps:

- Ce que je veux te dire, c'est que je t'aime. Ouais, tu m'as bien entendu. Je t'aime Blay. Et probablement que je l'ai toujours fait. Peut-être que ça a toujours été là. Ce serait con de ma part de te dire "Je t'ai aimé au premier regard". C'est pas vraiment mon genre de daube, tu vois. Et il m'a fallu un long moment pour en venir à ça. Je le sais. Je t'ai fait pas mal souffrir aussi et ça me fait chier d'avoir été aussi débile. Mais ... je t'aime. Si tu peux l'accepter.  
>Cette fois, les larmes roulèrent sur les joues de son <em>pyrocant<em> mais il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter:

- Ce serait facile pour moi de me cacher derrière la merde de ma famille. Te dire que j'ai caché tout ça parce que j'étais bien trop écorché vif pour accepter ces sentiments. Mais ce seraient que des conneries, pas vrai ? Ce que j'ai vécu dans ma maison n'avait rien à voir avec ce que je ressentais pour toi. Par contre, ça a défini ce que j'étais. Ce que je suis. Et je crois que j'ai jamais voulu accepter mes sentiments pour toi justement à cause de ce que je suis.

Quand il vit Blay froncer les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir, il chercha à mieux s'expliquer. Il voulait tout dire, tout lâcher. Ensuite, son mâle ferait ce qu'il voudrait de ses révélations. Et ce serait à lui de décider s'ils méritaient une vraie chance ou non.

- J'étais un petit con débile, un crâneur. Ouais, je me la pétais un max. Je faisais le petit malin pour montrer que toute la merde familiale m'atteignait pas. Et je crois que dans ce grand jeu d'acteur pourri que j'ai joué, j'ai fait exprès de mettre de côté mes sentiments pour toi. Car je savais que je foirerais forcément les choses entre nous. Et tu as toujours été ma famille, Blay. La seule et l'unique. Ce n'était pas mon père. Pas ma mère. Pas ma soeur et encore moins mon frère. Non. C'était toi. Et je ne voulais pas te perdre. Je ne pouvais pas te perdre. Alors j'ai préféré te garder comme ami parce que ... parce que ça, je pensais ne pas pouvoir le foirer. Mais c'était encore une grosse erreur, putain.

Quand son _pyrocant_ baissa la tête et la secoua lentement, comme désespéré, il sut qu'il se trompait de voie. Il devait mieux s'expliquer, mieux lui faire comprendre.

- J'étais un ami merdique, je suis certainement un amant tout aussi pourri et je ne te parle pas de ma capacité à être un mâle profondément et irrémédiablement nul. Mais je t'aime, Blay. Et je suis là, face à toi, prêt à te supplier de me croire. J'ai foiré beaucoup de choses mais c'est notre chance. Maintenant. Toi et moi.

Blay releva la tête et riva son regard dur dans le sien. Des larmes roulaient toujours le long de ses joues mais il était … déterminé. Et quand il parla, d'une voix rauque, Qhuinn sentit tout son être trembler. De peur ou d'anticipation, il ne le savait pas trop.

- Toi, moi et … Ziha, tu veux dire.

- Seulement si tu acceptes …

Cette fois, ce fut tout le corps du roux qui se tendit, dans sa posture face à lui, jambes un peu écartées, bras croisés et mâchoire carrée.

- Qhuinn, tu viens de me dire que tu avais fait la promesse de t'occuper de cette gamine et qu'il n'y avait pas matière à discussion. Et si je te disais non ? Si je te disais que ça ne m'intéresse pas? Tu devrais faire un choix …

Putain de bordel de merde. Il avait raison. Il avait entièrement raison. Et c'était un choix qu'il ne pouvait pas faire. D'un côté, il avait le mâle qu'il aimait plus que sa propre vie, pour qui il serait prêt à tout y compris s'arracher chaque centimètre carré de sa peau, l'un après l'autre, juste pour lui faire plaisir. Et de l'autre, il y avait cette petite fille, sa nièce, son sang … qu'il avait promis de protéger au péril de sa vie. Tout lui revint en tête. Sa famille, les rejets incessants, les regards haineux … Il revit les parents de Blay et l'amour qu'ils portaient à leur unique enfant. Il vit évidemment les moments avec son meilleur ami, les rires, les soirées à jouer à la Xbox, et puis les plus récents où leurs corps s'unissaient. Il revit Sehrena, trempée de sang et sa dernière requête. Et surtout, il entrevit un avenir heureux, avec deux roux magnifiques: une petite fille espiègle et son beau guerrier. C'est une porte qu'il referma rapidement. Parce qu'il n'aurait pas droit à ce bonheur. Il ne pouvait pas imposer ces choses à Blay et d'un côté, il ne pouvait pas non plus le laisser. Bordel … Ce n'était pas un choix, c'était s'arracher quoi qu'il arrive un morceau du coeur. Il ferma les yeux un instant et la réponse s'imposa d'elle-même à lui. C'est avec une voix rauque qu'il annonça:

- Je veux plus que tout autre chose être avec toi, Blay. C'est mon désir le plus cher. Je donnerais ma vie pour passer ne serait-ce qu'une semaine en tant que ton compagnon.

L'autre baissa la tête, touché par ses mots, il le voyait.

- Mais … mais j'ai juré de protéger cette enfant. J'ai promis à sa mère mourante qu'elle ne serait jamais seule au monde, comme je l'ai été. J'ai juré d'être son ghardien et je lui ai dit que je prendrais soin d'elle. C'est ma nièce et elle a remis sa vie entre mes mains. Alors je t'aime, je t'aimerais certainement toute mon existence mais je dois faire le choix de la raison.

Ces mots le tuaient bien plus sûrement que la balle qui s'était logée dans sa gorge lors de l'attentat contre Wrath. Il savait qu'il tuait la meilleure partie de lui en parlant ainsi mais il avait fait un choix en fermant les yeux et en voyant le visage confiant de Ziha quand elle s'était endormie en le regardant. Il devait être un père maintenant. Et un père faisait forcément des sacrifices. Du moins, il aurait voulu que le sien en fasse.

- Je comprends que tu m'imposes ce choix et je comprends parfaitement que tu ne veuilles pas que je te force la main avec ma famille recomposée. Je … J'aurais voulu qu'on y parvienne mais … ce n'est pas grave. Je ne t'embêterais plus désormais …

Il reculait vers la porte tout en dévorant du regard ce visage baissé qu'il aimait tant. Maintenant, il lui faudrait éviter un maximum le beau guerrier roux car ce ne serait jamais qu'un rappel de ce qu'il avait perdu aujourd'hui. Il sentait son coeur se déchirer, littéralement, pour rester avec celui qu'il chérissait de toute son âme. Il laisserait une partie de son coeur, ici, ce matin et il y resterait pour toujours. Parce qu'il ne pouvait en être autrement.

- Je t'aime, Blay …

Quand il comprit qu'il n'y avait plus rien d'autre à dire ni à faire, que l'autre ne le retiendrait pas et ne relèverait même pas le regard pour croiser le sien, il se détourna, déjà arrivé à la porte. Il sortait de sa chambre et il sortait désormais de sa vie. La seule chose qu'il s'était toujours promise de ne pas faire. Bordel, comment allait-il survivre à ça ?


	18. Locked out of heaven

**Chapitre 17: Locked out of heaven (Bruno Mars)**

_Never had much faith in love or miracles  
><em>_Never wanna put my heart on the line  
><em>_But swimming in your water is something spiritual  
><em>_I'm born again every time you spend the night_

_Cause your sex takes me to paradise  
><em>_Yeah your sex takes me to paradise  
><em>_And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Cause you make me feel like, I've been locked out of heaven  
><em>_For too long, for too long  
><em>_Yeah you make me feel like, I've been locked out of heaven  
><em>_For too long, for too long_

Blay regarda Qhuinn lui tourner le dos, ouvrir la porte et s'apprêter à sortir. Foutre Dieu … Il se passa une main sur le visage, complètement paumé. Le brun venait de lui faire la plus belle déclaration au monde. Une déclaration qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé entendre un jour. Et ces trois mots pour couronner le tout. "_Je t'aime_". C'était plus merveilleux encore que ce qu'il avait imaginé. D'un coup, d'un seul, ça avait réchauffé son coeur glacé. Il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir été si en retenue tout ce temps. Et pourtant, désormais, c'était comme la nature qui s'éveille après un long hiver. Il reprenait vie, littéralement.

"_Je t'aime Blay. Et probablement que je l'ai toujours fait. Peut-être que ça a toujours été là_".

D'un mouvement rapide, il fut dans le dos de Qhuinn et reclapa la porte devant son nez pour l'empêcher de sortir. L'autre se figea, bloquant sa respiration quand il parla, d'une voix dure:

- Ne t'avise pas de me tourner le dos et de sortir de cette chambre après m'avoir dit ces choses, Qhuinn.

Le brun appuya la tête contre le bois de la porte et inspira un grand coup, faisant par là onduler son corps contre le sien, provoquant au sud une réaction presque instantanée.

- Mais tu as dit que …

- Je n'ai rien dit du tout. Je t'ai demandé ce que tu ferais si tu devais faire un choix.

- Et je ne t'ai pas choisi … tu dois me haïr.

- Te haïr ? Tu te trompes.

Il lui mordilla l'oreille, ne pouvant s'en empêcher, collant sa virilité dressée contre les fesses de son mâle qui s'arqua en réponse.

- Tu te comportes enfin en vrai mâle. Tu prends tes responsabilités même si ça t'en coûte de le faire.

Les mains rivées sur la porte, de chaque côté du visage de son mâle qui lui tournait toujours le dos, il devait à grande peine se retenir de le retourner face à lui pour l'embrasser furieusement.

- Tu as choisi la voie de la raison et tu penses désormais comme un adulte … comme un père. Si tu savais comme je suis fier de toi …

Ses lèvres tracèrent la ligne musclée de la gorge de son _pyrocant_, le faisant gémir contre lui.

- Blay …

C'était lui qui commandait désormais et il attrapa les épaules de Qhuinn pour le tourner vers lui. Collant son dos à la porte, l'autre riva son regard dépareillé dans le sien, plein d'expectative. Résistant à l'envie furieuse de plonger vers sa bouche si tentatrice, il posa ses mains dans le cou du brun et tint son visage face au sien.

- Redis-le …

Les yeux vairons eurent un instant d'incompréhension avant de s'éclairer d'une lueur magnifique qui accompagna le sourire qui se dessina sur les lèvres pleines. Qhuinn accrocha ses mains aux hanches de Blay puis murmura:

- Je t'aime, Blay.

Cette fois, c'en fut trop, il ne put plus s'empêcher de foncer vers les lèvres offertes. Les siennes les rencontrèrent avec un tel choc que l'autre gémit sous l'assaut. Il se mit à dévorer sa bouche sauvagement, incapable de se modérer, tandis que son odeur de marquage explosait tout autour de lui. Il sentit les mains de son mâle s'ancrer dans ses hanches et l'attirer plus à lui encore et se recula à regret pour reprendre son souffle. Pourtant, il n'en avait pas encore assez et se mit à picorer la mâchoire dure de l'autre où déjà, la barbe repoussait.

- Encore …

Son mâle sourit tout en haletant, accrochant désormais ses mains dans les cheveux de Blay.

- Tu veux que je te le répète indéfiniment ?

- Tu m'as assez fait attendre … dit-il en continuant de goûter la peau dorée du brun.

- Tu as raison, je suis désolé, Blay.

Quand il entendit la voix triste de son _pyrocant_, il releva la tête et vit dans son regard la peur du rejet. Il posa à nouveau les mains de chaque côté de son visage et lui sourit doucement:

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Q. Je ne pensais vraiment pas dire ça un jour mais … ça valait la peine d'attendre.

L'autre se mordilla la lèvre, clairement stressé puis baissa les yeux, se fustigeant visiblement toujours pour ses erreurs.

- Tu parles … je me suis comporté comme un sombre crétin.

- Eh bien, je ne vais pas le nier …

Il lui releva le visage et ancra son regard dans le sien.

- Mais il ne tient qu'à toi de faire amende honorable désormais.

Le brun sembla se détendre entre ses mains et il tenta un pauvre sourire avant de souffler:

- Et tu comptes que je fasse ça comment ?

- Oh, je suis sûr que tu trouveras. Mais tu peux commencer par me répéter ces mots que j'ai tant attendus.

Les yeux dépareillés étincelèrent quand, rivés dans les siens, il déclara en langage ancien:

_- Je t'aime, Blay et je t'aimerais pour l'éternité. _

- Tu peux continuer à le répéter pour le siècle à venir, je ne vais pas m'en lasser …

Et sur ces mots, il scella à nouveau ses lèvres aux siennes, dans un baiser passionné.

XoXoX

Adossé à la porte, calé par le corps puissant de son mâle, ses lèvres rencontrant les siennes avec avidité et passion, Qhuinn était aux anges. Alors qu'il partait, prêt à quitter la vie de son meilleur ami et à lui laisser l'espace qu'il semblait vouloir, Blay l'avait retenu. Et là, il le maintenait collé-serré contre la porte, ne lui laissant que peu d'imagination à trouver pour savoir où les choses allaient. Pas qu'il s'en plaigne d'ailleurs. Il avait eu envie de l'autre mâle depuis qu'il était entré dans cette chambre. Bon okay … Il en avait eu envie bien avant ça déjà. En fait, il avait en permanence envie du mec. Ce qui était normal puisqu'il était irrésistiblement et irrémédiablement amoureux de Blay. Et il lui avait enfin dit. C'était comme si un poids s'était ôté de ses épaules quand il avait prononcé les mots qu'il ressentait depuis si longtemps. Enfin … C'était surtout quand l'autre l'avait rattrapé à la porte qu'il avait ressenti le soulagement. Parce qu'avant, il était mort de trouille. Toute sa foutue vie, il s'était habitué au rejet. Après tout, il avait eu assez de pratique pour s'y faire. Mais il y en avait un qu'il ne pouvait encaisser et c'était celui de Blay. Si le roux refusait ses sentiments, il n'était plus rien. Alors désormais, le poids était ôté de ses épaules et il pouvait se tenir la tête haute. Surtout après ce que son mâle venait de lui dire.

"_Tu te comportes enfin en vrai mâle. Tu prends tes responsabilités même si ça t'en coûte de le faire (...) Tu as choisi la voie de la raison et tu penses désormais comme un adulte … comme un père. Si tu savais comme je suis fier de toi …_"

Oh bordel … C'était exactement le genre de discours qu'il avait voulu entendre durant toute sa vie. Et c'était … WOW. Sorti de ces magnifiques lèvres qu'il aimait tant, ça prenait plus de sens encore que si c'était son foutu père qui le lui avait dit. Blay était fier de lui. C'était la seule chose qui comptait.

Enfin … Ca et le mâle qui venait de tomber à genoux devant lui et qui déboutonnait son pantalon d'un geste expert. Il baissa les yeux pour voir Blay dévoiler sa virilité battante et y passer une langue gourmande. Putain de bordel de merde, il ne se ferait jamais à ce genre de vision hautement érotique et aux sensations que l'autre lui procurait. C'était magique. Il avait passé des heures et des heures dans les salles de bains du Masque de Fer à s'affairer sur des corps anonymes, cherchant une libération qui ne venait jamais vraiment. Il avait tout essayé, tout goûté. Chaque peau, chaque teinte de cheveux, chaque position … Il avait tout fait. Mais il n'était jamais arrivé à la jouissance à l'état pur. Parce qu'il se gourait sur toute la ligne. Ce dont il avait besoin, ce qu'il désirait plus que tout, était juste devant lui, en la personne de Blay, son meilleur pote. Le moindre petit baiser de son mâle, le moindre geste, le moindre effleurement et il était prêt à atteindre le 7ème ciel. D'ailleurs, il fut rapidement tiré de ses pensées par la langue du roux qui montait et descendait avec dextérité le long de sa hampe. Qhuinn rejeta la tête en arrière, savourant ce moment de pur bonheur, ondulant des hanches dans la bouche chaude de son meilleur ami. Jamais rien n'avait été aussi bon que cela. A part toutes les autres fois où ils avaient été aussi intimes, Blay et lui. Et aujourd'hui, ils devaient passer une nouvelle étape.

- J'ai envie de toi, Qhuinn …

La voix rauque de son _pyrocant_, courant sur sa queue dressée et y envoyant des vibrations alors qu'il le tenait toujours à sa merci, eut presque raison de lui. Il sentit ses genoux flancher mais il resta debout. N'était-ce pas parfait? Juste au moment où il pensait à quelque chose de bien précis, son merveilleux mâle lui ouvrait la porte pour lui en parler. Dire qu'ils étaient complémentaires aurait été inutile. Ils savaient parfaitement tous les deux qu'ils fonctionnaient en parfait binôme et, ce, depuis des années.

- Blay, attends …

- Pas question … j'ai besoin de te sentir en moi …

Et il continua sa torture délicieuse, engouffrant le membre de Qhuinn jusqu'à la garde, le faisant trembler de la tête aux pieds. Putain, il était vraiment doué.

- Ca, ça ne va pas être possible, _nallum_ …

La langue du roux traça tout le chemin retour sur la veine saillante de sa virilité puis il gémit en disant:

- Huummm … j'adore quand tu m'appelles "_nallum_".

Qhuinn sourit, pris dans toutes les sensations que l'autre lui donnait puis murmura:

- Alors compte sur moi pour t'appeler ainsi toujours …

La main de Blay vint caresser ses bourses durcies et il trembla de plus belle. S'il continuait ainsi, il y avait de grandes chances qu'il ne tienne pas 5 minutes de plus. C'était bien trop bon …

- Arrête une minute, _nallum_, s'il te plaît …

- Pourquoi ? fit-il en relevant ses yeux azurs dans les siens tout en le suçant encore.

La vision la plus érotique du monde. Putain. Il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer et lâcha, entre ses dents serrées:

- Parce que je ne peux pas me concentrer quand tu me fais des trucs pareils …

- Hmmm c'est pareil pour moi. Impossible de penser à autre chose quand tu as ta sublime bouche sur moi …

Qhuinn ferma les yeux un peu plus fort encore et serra les poings. Visiblement, Blay était en mode "séducteur" et il excellait dans ce jeu. Il était au paroxysme de l'excitation là, de suite. Et l'autre continua:

- En fait, peu importe où elle se trouve sur moi, ça me rend dingue … Foutre Dieu, j'en bande plus encore rien que d'y penser …

Cette fois, le brun dut se mordre la joue pour s'intimer au calme alors qu'il continuait à jouer avec lui, faisant tourner sa langue autour de son gland gorgé. Il allait le rendre fou, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Il fallait qu'il se décide, et vite, avant de ne plus être capable de rien faire d'autre que de profiter. Déjà, ses hanches pompaient de leur volonté propre dans la bouche de Blay et il se sentait au bord du précipice. Ainsi, sans plus y réfléchir, il dit dans un souffle:

- _Nallum_ …

- Hum ?

- Je veux que tu me baises.

XoXoX

Il avait les nerfs en pelote, les mains qui tremblaient et pas seulement à cause de la tension au sud de son corps mais au moins, c'était dit. La bombe était lâchée. Blay fut tellement surpris qu'il serra un instant les dents, l'envoyant presque sur orbite. Après tout, il n'avait jamais été contre un peu de violence. Pourtant, le roux s'écarta et riva son regard interrogatif dans le sien.

- Que … Quoi ?

Il se releva, au plus grand désespoir de Qhuinn, abandonnant sa tâche et le regarda complètement perdu. Le brun accrocha son visage et riva ses yeux dans les siens avant de murmurer, doux:

- Ecoute, je regrette déjà amèrement de ne pas avoir pu être ton premier. Ta virginité … bordel ! Penser que c'est mon cousin qui a eu cette chance, ça me tue …

- Qhuinn …

- Non, attends. Je n'ai pas fini … Tu sais, je n'ai pas pu t'offrir cette première fois car j'ai été un con. Mais je veux te faire ce cadeau, Blay. Je veux que tu prennes ma virginité. Si … si tu le veux, bien sûr.

Le roux détacha son regard du sien pour fouiller le sol comme à la recherche d'une réponse. Il tremblait entre ses doigts, tout comme Qhuinn. Tout comme deux gamins qui font pour la première fois le grand saut.

- Je … balbutia-t-il, toujours sans le regarder.

- Il n'y a que toi, Blay. Il n'y aura jamais que toi. Tu seras le premier et le dernier à me prendre. Je veux … Il n'y a que toi …

Enfin, le regard azur rejoignit le sien et il y lut une reconnaissance. Blay ne lui dirait pas non et il ne savait pas s'il en était soulagé ou complètement paniqué.

- Je … Qhuinn … Tu …

- Prends-moi, _nallum_. Fais-moi cet honneur …

L'autre mâle déglutit encore quelques fois, pantelant dans sa poigne alors que son odeur de marquage redoublait d'intensité puis il murmura doucement:

- Tu … tu es sûr ? Tu sais, ça ne me dérange pas si tu ne veux jamais qu'on échange …

- Je le veux, Blay. Je veux vraiment te sentir en moi. En fait, je crois que j'ai besoin de cette sensation pour savoir que tout ceci … est vrai. J'ai besoin de toi …

Le roux colla son front au sien, fermant les yeux, s'abandonnant complètement jusqu'à ce qu'un sourire magnifique se dessine sur ses lèvres charnues. Quand il rouvrit les paupières, il n'y avait plus aucun doute, aucune peur, aucune terreur. Juste une résolution parfaite qu'il scella en disant d'une voix rauque:

- Je vais prendre soin de toi …

Il prit ses mains et l'attira doucement vers le lit. Quand il allongea Qhuinn sur le lit, celui-ci ne put lâcher son regard doux, passionné et rassurant. Il se laissa tomber sur les coudes, le pantalon sur les cuisses, déjà presque offert. Et le roux ne perdit pas de temps, lui ôtant son t-shirt et glissant ses lèvres sur la peau qu'il découvrait. Le brun le regarda faire, comme hypnotisé. Quand sa bouche atteignit à nouveau sa virilité, il rejeta la tête en arrière et profita à fond.

- J'ai tellement rêvé de ces moments … C'est à ça que je pensais quand je me touchais, tout seul dans ma chambre …

Oh putain … soudain, il avait la vision de Blay, couché en travers de ce lit, en train de se branler et ça le rapprocha dangereusement du précipice.

- Je pensais à comment je te sucerais … (il joignit le geste à la parole) … à comment je te toucherais (sa main caressa ses bourses, fort) … à comment tu gémirais sous moi (il suça plus fort et Qhuinn ne put s'empêcher de gémir en réponse) … Je te voyais jouir et ça me faisait jouir moi aussi … Viens pour moi …

Et comme d'habitude, son corps réagit à la demande et il éjacula dans la bouche de son _pyrocant_ en de longs jets brûlants, s'accrochant à ses cheveux et rugissant son prénom. Blay continua à passer sa langue sur lui longtemps après qu'il soit redescendu sur Terre et qu'il ait récupéré son souffle. Ensuite, son mâle fit descendre son pantalon et l'en débarrassa, comme de ses chaussures avant de se relever à côté du lit et d'ôter ses propres vêtements dans un striptease plus que plaisant. Le brun regarda les doigts agiles attraper le bas de son t-shirt et le lever par dessus sa tête. Il vit le roux secouer ses cheveux pour les remettre en place, dans un geste on ne pouvait plus sensuel. Ses mains s'accrochèrent ensuite à son jeans qu'elles déboutonnèrent et il le fit glisser le long de ses cuisses puissantes, dévoilant un boxer noir qui ne laissait aucune place à l'imagination tellement il le moulait. Enfin, il ôta ses chaussures et ce dernier rempart sous l'oeil gourmand du brun. Quand il fut glorieusement nu face à lui, Qhuinn était de nouveau prêt et plus que désireux de le faire sien. Sauf qu'il ne s'agissait pas de cela aujourd'hui et qu'il devrait patienter. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, il faisait le plus précieux cadeau qu'il pouvait faire au mâle qu'il aimait. Et dire qu'il était nerveux devait définitivement être l'euphémisme du siècle. Mais très vite, Blay fut de nouveau couché sur lui, sa langue dansant avec la sienne dans sa bouche, lui permettant de se goûter sur son mâle. Les mains du roux étaient partout, éveillant sa peau, la brûlant littéralement. Celui-ci empoigna sa virilité et se mit à pomper durement tout en continuant à couvrir sa peau de baisers. Naturellement, sans même qu'il s'en rende compte, Qhuinn se retrouva couché sur le côté, à la merci déjà de son mâle. Bon sang, il était vraiment vraiment … VRAIMENT doué. Il parvenait à lui faire ressentir tant de choses qu'il ne voyait rien arriver et ça le détendait évidemment énormément. Très vite, il fut couché sur le ventre alors que Blay passait ses lèvres le long de son dos, léchant chaque muscle, mordillant chaque centimètre, goûtant sa peau. Doucement, il passa la langue entre ses fesses, le préparant à le recevoir. Instinctivement, il se tendit et son mâle se mit à murmurer contre sa peau:

- Détends-toi … tout va bien se passer. Je vais faire très attention …

Qhuinn ne put s'empêcher de penser que le mec savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait. Evidemment, ce n'était pas sa première fois pour ça non plus. Putain, Saxton lui avait vraiment tout pris.

- Calme-toi, Q. Tu es aussi raide que la planche à repasser de Fritz …

Il secoua la tête pour chasser l'image de son cousin sous son mâle. Sauf que putain … ça marchait pas du tout ! L'enfoiré avait tout eu de Blay. Tout. Et ça le rendait malade. Son odeur de marquage explosa à un niveau incroyable qui fit redresser la tête à son _pyrocant_. Le brun, toujours sur le ventre, tourna la tête pour river son regard dans celui interrogatif de l'autre. Il suffit d'un coup d'oeil pour qu'il comprenne car le mâle roux soupira avant de secouer la tête:

- Je suis désolé. J'aurais voulu t'offrir mes premières fois.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Continue. Je ne veux pas vivre avec le passé. Surtout pas. Ces merdes sont restées hors de la chambre aujourd'hui.

- Ce n'est pas ce que ton corps semble dire.

- Je fais de mon mieux, _nallum_ …

Le regard azur devint mortellement sérieux quand, redressé derrière lui, toujours aussi magnifiquement nu, il déclara:

- Hey, j'aurais voulu que tu sois mon premier en tout. Je n'aurais pu espérer mieux. Mais il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour revenir en arrière et ça me tue aussi sûrement que toi. Mais tu l'as dit très justement … il n'y a que toi, Qhuinn, fils de Lohstrong. Il n'y aura plus que toi …

Les larmes menacèrent de réapparaître dans le regard vairon et Qhuinn se contenta d'hocher la tête, incapable de parler avec la boule qui lui obstruait la gorge alors que son _pyrocant_ continuait encore:

- Tu as toujours été là, avec moi … tout le temps … Dans ma tête, dans mon coeur … dans ma peau …

Le brun reposa la tête sur ses mains, en encaissant difficilement plus. Blay était littéralement en train de lui dire que Saxton ne comptait pas. Parce que ça avait toujours été lui. Et c'était exactement ce qu'il avait eu besoin d'entendre. Le roux prit ceci comme une invitation à continuer et reprit la course de ses lèvres sur son dos tout en murmurant encore:

- Je t'ai dans la peau … il n'y a que toi … c'était et ce sera toujours toi …

La langue brûlante de son mâle caressa ses fesses, reprenant son ouvrage et il glissa doucement un doigt en lui, le laissant s'habituer, sans jamais arrêter de parler:

- Tu es ma plus grande faiblesse et ma plus grande force … tu es mon _pyrocant_ …

Qhuinn se détendit totalement, bercé par la voix douce qu'il aimait par dessus tout et il ne s'arqua que de plaisir quand l'autre entra un deuxième doigt et l'élargit un peu plus.

- Tu es incroyable … magnifique, irrésistible et … parfait. Tes yeux sont les plus belles choses qu'il m'ait été donné de voir …

Cette fois, il gémit de manière éhontée, ouvrant plus les jambes pour profiter du toucher de son mâle.

- Plus, _nallum_ …

L'autre mordilla sa fesse et entra un troisième doigt, ses mots effaçant toute douleur existante:

- Tu es mon rêve éveillé … te voir ainsi offert pour moi … tu me tues, Qhuinn …

D'un coup, la délicieuse pression disparut quand le roux s'écarta et il eut juste le temps de tourner légèrement la tête pour voir son _pyrocant_ se coucher de tout son long sur lui. C'était le moment. C'était maintenant. Il sentit la virilité imposante et dure comme la pierre glisser contre ses fesses. Blay avait eu le temps de se saisir du lubrifiant et d'en passer sur lui et il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Bordel, le mec était un vrai Dieu du sexe, y avait pas à dire. D'ailleurs, quand son mâle mima l'acte sexuel au-dessus de lui, lui promettant des prochaines minutes hautes en sensation, il sut qu'il ne voulait pas renoncer. Il était stressé comme au premier jour de sa transformation mais il était prêt. Parce que c'était bien. Parce que c'était Blay. Celui-ci attrapa ses mains et les leva, jointes avec les siennes, au dessus de sa tête, le maintenant bien collé contre le lit. La queue du roux cherchait son entrée et il se mit à trembler violemment.

- Détends-toi, Qhuinn … je vais prendre soin de toi.

- Je … j'essaie …

La voix rauque de son mâle lui caressait l'oreille et il trembla d'autant plus, incapable de se retenir.

- Foutre Dieu, tu trembles comme une feuille…

- Je … j'ai la trouille, Blay …

Soudain, la virilité du roux trouva son objectif et il poussa doucement pour entrer d'un centimètre. Oh putain, il était énorme. Il se tendit plus encore, complètement en proie à une crise de nerfs sans nom.

- Il faut que tu te calmes sinon ça va être douloureux … Veux-tu que j'arrête ?

- NON ! Surtout pas! Je … je vais me calmer …

Sauf qu'il était tendu comme un arc et qu'il ne voyait pas bien comment ça allait s'arranger. Surtout avec l'intrusion plutôt imposante qu'il ressentait. Et directement, le sentant incapable d'y arriver seul, Blay mordilla son oreille puis murmura:

- Tout va bien se passer. Je vais faire gaffe …

- Je … je sais ça ...

- On va y aller à ton rythme pour que tout se passe bien … Je vais faire attention à toi, Qhuinn … Je ne te ferais jamais de mal …

Cette fois, il dut déglutir plusieurs fois car Blay poussa un peu plus, se frayant un chemin en lui doucement, comme il le lui promettait. Et il continuait de le rassurer de sa voix chaude et sexy qui lui faisait garder plus ou moins son calme. Le brun tremblait toujours mais c'était plus contrôlé sous l'effet du ton rassurant du roux. Lentement, il avançait et se stoppait un peu pour lui laisser l'occasion de se faire à l'intrusion. Quand il fut à moitié en lui, il soupira un bon coup puis murmura doucement:

- C'est tellement parfait … Tu es tellement parfait. Je t'aime Qhuinn. Je t'aime tellement, si tu savais …

Cette fois, c'en fut décidément trop et les larmes rompirent le barrage, roulant sur les joues du brun. Ces mots, même s'il les devinait, il rêvait de les entendre. Et aujourd'hui, ils passaient toutes les étapes, Blay et lui. Son mâle venait enfin de lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait entier, complet. En paix, surtout. Toute trace de peur le quitta. Parce que ce qu'ils faisaient là n'était que la preuve la plus pure de ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. Blay l'aimait, bordel ! Il le savait bien sûr mais l'entendre était définitivement le point culminant de ses rêves. Il l'aimait et le roux lui renvoyait le sentiment. Ils se l'étaient enfin dit et désormais, il lui offrait son plus précieux cadeau: sa première fois. Ainsi, enfin délivré de la pression, il arqua les fesses quand Blay poussait une nouvelle fois en lui, lui faisant ainsi entrer complètement, de manière un peu douloureuse.

- Bordel, Qhuinn !

Entendre jurer son mâle était plutôt inhabituel et, malgré les larmes qui inondaient ses joues, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Désormais, rempli du roux jusqu'au bout, il était entier. Ils ne faisaient plus qu'un et c'était … magique.

- Dis-le moi encore ! murmura-t-il de sa voix rauque de désir et de douleur mêlés.

- Te dire quoi ?

- Ce que tu viens de me dire, Blay. Ne me force pas à te supplier …

L'autre resta silencieux un moment, cherchant où il voulait en venir. Il semblait si pris dans l'instant qu'il avait oublié les paroles si importantes qu'il avait prononcées. Soudain, il eut comme un déclic et demanda, perplexe:

- Tu veux que je te répète que je t'aime?

- Oui … encore et encore … j'en ai besoin …

- Mais enfin, Q, tu le sais parfaitement.

- Tu ne me l'avais jamais dit …

Alors qu'il était resté immobile depuis sa dernière poussée, il entreprit un mouvement lent de va-et-vient en lui, les mains serrées dans les siennes, tout en murmurant:

- Je te le répéterai pour le prochain siècle aussi alors … Je t'aime Qhuinn …

- Encore.

- Je t'aime …

Désormais, il n'y avait plus aucune douleur entre eux, grâce à la patience et aux mouvements doux de son mâle en lui. Il se mit à s'arquer d'autant plus, cherchant plus de contact et de profondeur encore. Serrant les mains de Blay fortement, il gémit:

- Bordel, c'est trop bon …

- Tu n'as pas idée de ce que c'est pour moi …

Il sentait forcément que son mâle retenait ses assauts et il en voulait lui aussi plus. Ainsi, pris dans les sensations, il souffla:

- _Nallum_ …

- Oui ?

- Plus …

Dès que ça sortit de sa bouche, ses hanches furent relevées de sorte qu'il se retrouve à quatre pattes sur le lit et Blay s'y accrocha pour se mettre à le pilonner avec bien plus d'intensité. Entendre les halètements de son _pyrocant_ pendant qu'il le prenait était presque aussi bon que ses assauts eux-mêmes. Dans cette position, ses sensations étaient décuplées, si bien qu'il dut s'accrocher au drap pour se maintenir droit. Très vite, trop vite, il sentit le point de non-retour arriver. Tout ça était bon, bien trop bon. Il ne voulait pas venir si vite mais ce n'était pas possible autrement. C'était trop.

- Bl … Blay … haleta-t-il pour prévenir l'autre de l'imminence de son orgasme.

Aussitôt, le roux empoigna sa virilité et se mit à pomper à la vitesse de ses coups de butoir. Il sentait la chaleur grimper de ses doigts de pieds à ses bourses, au bord du précipice. Il ne lui manquait plus grand chose, surtout quand l'autre touchait cet endroit en lui qui le rendait dingue. Mais ce ne fut que quand son mâle parla qu'il comprit que son corps n'attendait que ça:

- Jouis pour moi, Qhuinn.

- BLAYYYY !

Et il éjacula dans la main de son mâle, hurlant son prénom, son odeur de marquage explosant à nouveau tout autour de lui, se mariant merveilleusement bien avec celle de Blay qui l'englobait tout entier, aussi bien à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur. Alors qu'il tremblait sous les spasmes de jouissance, il sentit une dernière fois son mâle plonger en lui et se déverser dans un rugissement qui fit trembler les murs. Il pompa encore en lui et sur lui pendant un long moment, lui prenant ce qu'il avait. Ensuite, doucement, il se retira avec précaution et attira Qhuinn avec lui sur les oreillers, le tenant couché collé contre lui, la tête au creux de son épaule. Ils restèrent silencieux un bout de temps, la main de Blay caressant les mèches repoussées du brun alors que celui-ci tripotait son épaule avec soulagement. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi heureux et libéré. Il fut presque surpris quand le roux rompit le silence en riant doucement et murmurant:

- Eh bien, on peut dire que c'était la soirée des premières.

- Merci, _nallum_ …

- C'est à moi de te remercier. Tu viens de me donner la plus belle des preuves d'amour. Merci, Qhuinn. Merci de m'avoir fait confiance.

- Je t'aime …

- Et je ne me lasserais jamais de l'entendre …

XoXoX

Blay sortait de sa chambre et se dirigeait vers les escaliers quand il entendit des voix dans la chambre à côté de la sienne. Il s'arrêta en reconnaissant la voix de son mâle et celle de Ziha:

- Tu vois, Ziha, ce sera ta chambre ici.

- D'accord … répondit la petite, sans engouement.

- Mais pour le moment, ce n'est pas une chambre de petite fille alors que dirais-tu qu'on change les couleurs et qu'on choisisse ensemble ce qu'on va y mettre?

- Ze pourrais choisir mon lit ? s'écria la gamine, directement excitée à cette idée.

- Bien sûr. Tu pourras choisir ce que tu veux !

Le roux eut un sourire en entendant Qhuinn s'occuper ainsi de sa nièce. Il était si parfait que c'en était presque scandaleux. Comment ses parents n'avaient-ils pas vu ça?

- On mettra des licoooornes ! Z'adore les licornes.

- D'accord, on mettra plein de licornes.

- Et du rose ! Partout partout.

Imaginer son _pyrocant_ dans un environnement totalement rose redoubla le sourire de Blay. Une petite fille ne serait pas simple à gérer et il se promit de garder un oeil sur les décisions de Qhuinn. Parce que ces deux-là lâchés ensemble pouvaient bien déclencher l'apocalypse pour ce qu'il en savait.

- Dis … tu vas t'occuper de moi, maintenant ? demanda Ziha, se calmant un peu.

- Bien sûr.

- Alors tu vas être mon papa ?

Cette fois, Blay n'y tint plus: il passa la tête pour regarder les deux personnes qu'il épiait dans la chambre. Il vit la petite, assise sur le grand lit, minuscule petite rousse devant l'énorme guerrier agenouillé devant elle. Et lui qui la regardait avec toute la tendresse du monde dans les yeux. Bon sang, il allait faire un père parfait. Même si Blay n'en avait jamais vraiment douté.

- Je ne suis pas ton vrai papa mais je serais ce qui s'en approche le plus.

La petite riva son regard gris dans celui vairon, le détaillant un long moment. Il ne serait peut-être jamais le vrai père de Ziha mais ils se ressemblaient tellement que ç'aurait pu être parfaitement le cas. Que ce soit dans leur regard et certains détails physiques ou surtout, dans leur mental d'acier. Après tout, la petite avait vécu un kidnapping et résisté à la vue des _lessers_, quand ils l'avaient libérée, elle n'avait pas hurlé, ni pleuré, ni geint. Elle s'était contentée de les regarder la délivrer. Enfin, elle avait perdu sa maman et, même si elle avait sangloté un long moment dans les bras de Qhuinn, elle semblait se relever de cette nouvelle plus forte encore. Quant à son _pyrocant_, il n'était plus vraiment nécessaire de dresser la liste de toutes les choses auxquelles il avait survécues et à cause desquelles il était devenu plus fort encore. Oui, ils étaient pareils et ça allait être une équipe … une famille … extraordinaire. La petite Ziha posa ses minuscules mains sur celles énormes du brun, qu'il avait posé sur les genoux de la gamine puis demanda:

- Je peux t'appeler "papa" alors?

Blay vit Qhuinn vaciller sur ses jambes et son regard magnifique se brouiller. Foutre Dieu, ceci devait être le point culminant de sa vie. Il répondit d'une voix rauque:

- Tu veux m'appeler comme ça ?

- Je connais pas mon vrai papa. Et je t'aime bien moi. Je veux que tu sois mon papa.

Cette fois, le brun baissa les yeux, clairement touché et la petite fronça les sourcils, avec le même air que le mâle devant elle avait quand il le faisait. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il murmura d'une toute petite voix, extrêmement touché:

- Alors je serais ton papa.

- Génial ! fit Ziha en se jetant à son cou, y enroulant ses petits bras.

Le coeur de Blay se serra à cette vision de la famille qui se formait quand Vishous apparut à ses côtés et le regarda de manière pénétrante:

- Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas les rejoindre? murmura-t-il le plus bas possible.

- Ce n'est pas ma place.

- Je pense que ton mec ne pense pas la même chose.

Il allait répondre quand Qhuinn se détacha de Ziha et qu'ils tournèrent tous deux leurs regards vers eux.

- Bonjouuuur! fit la petite en sautant des genoux du brun pour s'avancer vers eux, les mains dans le dos, les toisant l'un après l'autre avec intérêt.

- Bonjour Ziha, comment vas-tu ? demanda Blay prenant bien soin de ne pas regarder son _pyrocant_ tellement son coeur était gorgé d'amour après ce qu'il venait de voir.

Déjà, leur journée avait été explosive. Ils avaient fait l'amour encore et encore, se reposant entre chaque nouvel acte, se professant leurs sentiments sans arrêt. Quand il s'était réveillé à la tombée de la nuit alors que les volets se relevaient, Qhuinn sortait de la salle de bains, une simple serviette sur les hanches, et lui avait dit qu'il devait s'occuper de Ziha. Au moment où l'autre l'avait embrassé avant de s'en aller, ils avaient failli remettre ça mais ils étaient parvenus à se retenir de se jeter l'un sur l'autre. En tout cas, les choses semblaient vraiment bien aller désormais. Ils étaient sur le bon chemin et tout ce bonheur était encore compliqué à encaisser d'un coup.

- J'ai un nouveau papa ! s'exclama la petite, toute guillerette, en regardant Qhuinn qui se trouvait toujours près du lit.

- Hey, gamine, t'es sûre que tu veux un père pareil? plaisanta V, sa roulée toujours à la bouche.

- Ouiiii ! Ca va être le papa le plus génial du monde ! Il a plein des boucles d'oreille et des dessins sur lui !

Tout le monde éclata de rire à la description de la petite rousse même si Blay put voir un éclat de fierté dans le regard dépareillé de son mâle. Alors que leurs yeux s'accrochaient et que la température de la pièce (ou du moins du corps de Blay) grimpait de quelques degrés, Vishous intervint:

- Dis donc, gamin, t'es prêt ? Faut qu'on pense à décoller là.

Le brun s'avança jusqu'à Ziha à qui il frotta affectueusement le sommet de la tête puis, lâchant Blay des yeux, dit:

- Je vais juste m'armer et je vous rejoins dans le hall.

Ensuite, il s'agenouilla devant la petite:

- Et toi, tu vas être bien sage, d'accord?

L'enfant hocha la tête, très sérieusement alors qu'il continuait:

- Il y a plein de dames ici qui rêvent de faire ta connaissance. Bella va venir avec Nalla, sa petite fille, pour te la présenter.

- Une autre petite fille ?

- Oui, je suis sûr que vous allez bien vous amuser …

- D'accord ! fit-elle en le serrant à nouveau dans ses bras et déposant un baiser retentissant sur sa joue.

- Je reviens vite.

- Et tu fais attention à toi, mon papa, d'accord?

- D'accord.

Après avoir embrassé le sommet du crâne de sa "fille", il se releva et s'éloigna, non sans avoir frôlé la main de Blay au passage. Directement après, Vishous grommela qu'ils les attendraient dans le hall et s'éclipsa, le laissant avec la petite.

Celle-ci resta à le contempler un long moment avant de demander, de sa petite voix dansante:

- Toi, tu es l'amoureux de mon papa.

Blay faillit en avaler sa langue mais il tenta de garder sa posture et demanda:

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Bah parce que tu le tenais dans tes bras quand il était malade.

Le roux fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Puis il se rappela l'épisode à l'infirmerie, quand Qhuinn avait découvert que la petite était en vie et il sourit, ne pouvant s'en empêcher. Les enfants avaient une vision des choses bien à eux qui était tout à fait adorable.

- Je le soutenais parce qu'il ne se sentait pas bien, voilà tout.

- Et parce que tu es son amoureux, affirma-t-elle, les bras croisés, l'air buté.

Pas de doute désormais, cet enfant était destinée à devenir la fille de Qhuinn, elle lui ressemblait bien trop. Et comme il souriait toujours, elle continua:

- Tu vois, tu ris ! Mon papa c'est ton amoureux, nananananèèèère!

Elle sautilla sur place dans toute la chambre sous son oeil amusé puis attrapa sa poupée de chiffon qu'elle avait laissée sur le lit. Toujours en dansant, elle la serra fort contre elle puis riva son regard plus sérieux sur lui.

- Alors tu vas être mon deuxième papa ?

Décidément, cette petite était bien trop intelligente pour leur bien à tous. Contenant sa surprise, il s'agenouilla et tendit la main vers elle:

- Viens par là, Ziha …

Sans la moindre hésitation, elle trottina à petits pas vers lui, sa poupée toujours lovée contre elle. Quand elle fut à sa portée, il prit sa petite main et dit:

- Pour l'instant, je pense que vous devez vous habituer tous les deux à être une famille …

- Mais … tu veux pas de moi dans ta famille ?

Sa lèvre tremblotait, comme si elle retenait un sanglot et il s'empressa de lui répondre, sans même y réfléchir:

- Si! Bien sûr que si, Ziha. Tu es une petite fille adorable et Qhuinn … j'aime ton papa. Mais vous devez apprendre à vous connaître …

Un sourire espiègle se dessina sur le petit visage en coeur et elle demanda:

- Alors tu vas être mon deuxième papa ?

En fait, elle n'avait retenu que ce qui l'intéressait. C'était définitivement la fille de Qhuinn !

- Tu veux que je le sois ?

- Voui ! T'as les mêmes cheveux que moi !

- C'est un peu plus compliqué, Ziha …

- Pis t'es beau et mon autre papa, il est namoureux de toi.

- Ecoute, on en parlera avec lui, okay ?

La petite se jeta sur lui, comme elle l'avait fait un peu plus tôt avec son mâle et le serra fort contre elle. Elle posa sa petite bouche contre sa joue en riant alors qu'une voix s'éleva derrière eux:

- Pour ce que j'en dis, Qhuinn est tout à fait d'accord avec ça.

Il se retourna, la petite toujours dans ses bras et vit son _pyrocant_, appuyé dans l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés et un sublime sourire sur le visage. Le regard chargé d'émotions qu'il lui lança lui gonfla le coeur, surtout avec cette petite contre lui. Très vite pourtant, celle-ci se défit de sa prise et glissa le long de son corps pour être de nouveau à terre. Directement, elle attrapa sa main et l'attira avec elle vers le brun qui les couvait toujours du regard. Arrivé à sa hauteur, elle prit de son autre main celle de Qhuinn et leur sourit tour à tour, les reliant tous les trois, telle la nouvelle famille qu'ils étaient désormais.

- Voilà, c'est bien. Ziha et ses nouveaux papas, déclara-t-elle, heureuse.

Quand son _pyrocant_ l'interrogea silencieusement, il se contenta d'hocher la tête, confirmant sa demande. Oui, ils étaient une famille. Et il ajouta un sourire pour que l'autre comprenne à quel point cette décision le rendait parfaitement heureux. Ils étaient une famille. Une vraie famille. Restait maintenant à l'avouer à ses parents et au reste de la Confrérie. Et au vrai père de la gamine … Ce qui promettait des moments compliqués pour la suite. Mais tant qu'ils seraient ensemble, il avait l'impression que rien ne pourrait plus leur arriver désormais. Enfin, si la personne qui écrivait leur histoire dans le grand livre du Destin voulait bien leur foutre la paix, évidemment ...


	19. Just give me a reason

**Chapitre 18: Just give me a reason (Pink)**

_Right from the start  
><em>_You were a thief  
><em>_You stole my heart  
><em>_And I your willing victim_

_I let you see the parts of me  
><em>_That weren't all that pretty  
><em>_And with every touch you fixed them  
><em>_Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh  
><em>_Things you never say to me, oh, oh  
><em>_Tell me that you've had enough  
><em>_Of our love, our love__  
><em>

_Just give me a reason  
><em>_Just a little bit's enough  
><em>_Just a second we're not broken just bent  
><em>_And we can learn to love again  
><em>_It's in the stars  
><em>_It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
><em>_We're not broken just bent  
><em>_And we can learn to love again_

_**Deux mois plus tard …**_

Blay s'éveilla d'une longue journée peuplée de cauchemars. Bon sang, quand parviendrait-il à trouver un peu de repos ? D'instinct, il se tourna dans le lit même s'il savait d'ores et déjà que Qhuinn n'y était pas. Il ne se souvenait même pas de la dernière fois où il s'était éveillé aux côtés de son mâle. Les choses n'étaient pas toutes roses, ces derniers temps.

C'était vraiment très très compliqué avec Ziha. La petite pleurait beaucoup, avait peur de tout et de tout le monde. Quand les femelles de la maison s'approchaient, elle partait se réfugier dans les jambes de Qhuinn en gémissant, complètement effrayée. D'ailleurs, elle ne faisait que réclamer le beau vampire brun. Elle ne voulait que lui, tout le temps. Blay parvenait parfois à la calmer mais il devait bien reconnaître que ça fonctionnait infiniment mieux avec son _pyrocant_. Quand elle était dans les bras musclés de son nouveau père, elle était déjà beaucoup plus rassurée. En dehors de là, elle avançait à petits pas, jetant des regards apeurés partout et cherchant toujours celui qui représentait la sécurité pour elle.

Dans un sens, ça permettait à ces deux-là de créer une vraie relation basée sur de réels sentiments. Quand le roux les voyait ensemble, son coeur s'emplissait de fierté. Mais ce n'était pas tous les jours simples. D'autant plus que ces derniers temps, Qhuinn était très pris. Il était en permanence sollicité par Vishous ou Zadiste pour une séance d'entraînement. Et ce n'était pas vraiment comme s'il pouvait s'y soustraire. Après tout, on ne disait pas facilement non aux deux guerriers les plus bouchés de la Confrérie. Et Blay savait également que son mâle était assez fier d'être ainsi demandé par ceux qu'il considérait comme ses mentors. Le roux savait parfaitement qu'il espérait être aussi fort tant physiquement que mentalement que ces deux-là. Dans un certain sens, il était un peu comme eux, d'ailleurs. Ils avaient tous vécu des choses compliquées dans leur vie qui les avaient rendus plus forts. Mais voilà, entre les absences de Qhuinn, les crises de Ziha et ses propres problèmes, Blay était exténué. Et il ne pouvait en parler avec personne. A qui pouvait-il se plaindre d'avoir enfin la famille dont il avait toujours rêvé et les soucis qui venaient avec? Quant à en parler à son mâle, c'était tout bonnement impensable. Il avait suffisamment de choses en tête comme cela.

Il suffisait de penser au moment où ils étaient allés trouver Janhym, deux mois auparavant, pour lui parler de Ziha, et où l'enfoiré avait été égal à lui-même. Il avait dit n'avoir rien à faire de cette bâtarde et qu'ils pouvaient bien la donner à qui la voudrait. Tout ce que ce salaud souhaitait, c'était retrouver son manoir et y vivre paisiblement. Qhuinn s'était empressé de lui rendre les papiers de propriété, bien trop content de se débarrasser de cet héritage dont il n'avait rien à faire. Avec ça, le digne fils de Lohstrong les avait congédiés, souhaitant au passage ne pas les revoir de sitôt. Chose que les deux mâles lui avaient confirmé, pas vraiment réjouis à l'idée d'être à nouveau en présence de ce sombre connard. Alors voilà, Janhym avait réintégré ses quartiers et ils n'avaient plus eu de ses nouvelles depuis lors. Wrath avait tout de même insisté pour contacter Garhment, puisqu'avec le refus du frère de Qhuinn de reconnaître sa fille, il devenait son tuteur légal. Heureusement pour eux, le grand-père de la petite était aussi intéressé par elle que son père. Dans quelques jours, dès que Saxton aurait préparé les papiers, ils deviendraient légalement les parents de la jolie petite rousse qui les rendait dingues tous les deux. Et il leur fallait bien admettre qu'ils avaient hâte que cette histoire soit arrangée. Tant que ces foutus papiers ne seraient pas signés, ils auraient toujours cette peur qu'on leur enlève la petite. Même si les choses étaient compliquées avec Ziha, Blay n'aurait pour rien au monde voulu la perdre. Elle illuminait leur vie, littéralement. Ils avaient enfin tous deux la famille qu'ils avaient été si désespérés de trouver.

Demain soir, d'ailleurs, les parents du roux venaient au manoir pour voir leur fils de sorte que Qhuinn et lui avaient décidé de leur dire la vérité et de leur présenter Ziha. Blay pouvait faire semblant que tout allait bien, il balisait pas mal. Bordel, que ferait-il si sa mère et son père refusaient ce qu'il était ? Non, ça ne pouvait pas arriver. Pas dans sa famille. Il ferma les yeux alors que la terreur l'étreignait, triste à nouveau de ne pas pouvoir se rassurer dans la chaleur des bras de son mâle.

Car s'il y avait bien quelque chose qui fonctionnait dans toute cette histoire, c'était leur couple. Désormais, ils étaient officiellement ensemble aux yeux de la Confrérie. Pas parce qu'ils s'étaient affichés, bien loin de là. Mais en l'annonçant à John , la nouvelle avait rapidement fait le tour du manoir où aucun secret ne pouvait exister bien longtemps.(NDE: sacré pipelette!) En public par contre, ils gardaient leurs distances. Qhuinn faisait énormément d'efforts mais chaque étape devait être prise l'une après l'autre pour ne pas le brusquer. Voir ses parents le lendemain soir serait un nouveau pas. C'était d'ailleurs le brun qui l'avait proposé. Blay avait attendu cela toute sa vie. Mais maintenant que l'échéance arrivait, il redoutait. Evidemment. C'était surtout un grand pas pour lui. Bon sang, il pourrait perdre les deux personnes qui étaient les fondements même de son être. Accepteraient-ils sa relation avec Qhuinn ? Ils avaient accepté le mec dès le départ, le considérant … comme un fils. Demain, le roux le leur présenterait comme son compagnon. Il en ferait un vrai fils pour eux. Pourraient-ils vivre avec cela?

Soudain, la porte attenante à sa chambre s'ouvrit discrètement et il se redressa pour voir la petite rousse qui était désormais devenue sa fille trottiner vers lui. Elle se hissa sur le lit et s'assit face à lui, triturant ses petites mains.

- Ca va, ma puce ?

- Ze sais plus faire dodo !

Il ouvrit les bras et elle vint s'y réfugier, se lovant contre son torse.

- Ce n'est pas grave, tu as bien dormi …

Il caressa doucement ses petits cheveux doux, tentant de la réconforter mais il anticipa rapidement la question suivante:

- Il est où, Qhuinn ?

Depuis le début, la petite semblait avoir du mal à les appeler "Papa".

- Il s'entraîne, ma puce.

- Ze peux le voir ?

- Il va bientôt revenir.

- Mais je veux le voir maintenant, moi !

Il soupira doucement tout en la gardant bien contre lui et murmura:

- On ne dit pas "Je veux", Ziha. On dit "Je voudrais bien".

Elle soupira bruyamment puis s'écarta de lui pour river son regard déterminé dans le sien:

- Mais je veux le voir !

- Ziha …

Mais elle n'en démordit pas et, rapidement, des larmes se formèrent dans ses petits yeux. Il finit par capituler, sachant où cela mènerait de toute manière.

- Très bien, on va aller le rejoindre. Mais avant, on va aller t'habiller.

- Non ! Je veux que ce soit Qhuinn qui m'habille! fit-elle en croisant les bras, d'un air buté qui lui rappelait vraiment le brun.

- Ziha, qu'est-ce que je viens de te dire ?

D'un geste rapide, elle se releva, sauta du lit et se précipita dans sa chambre en criant:

- Laisse-moi tranquille !

Il repoussa les couvertures en soupirant, se leva et passa un pantalon de jogging avant d'aller vers la chambre de la petite. Il la trouva couchée sur son lit, la tête dans l'oreiller, sanglotant.

- Ma puce …

- Je veux voir Qhuinn !

Il passa la main sur son petit dos et chuchota:

- Je t'ai dit qu'on allait le voir, pourquoi te mets-tu dans un état pareil?

- Je veux juste voir Qhuinn ! pleura-t-elle dans l'oreiller, visiblement perturbée.

- Et on va y aller. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, Ziha …

Elle sanglota encore un moment avant de relever le visage du coussin pour le regarder, complètement dévastée.

- Je … ma maman … je veux voir ma maman … (NDE: dis? tu as un arrangement avec Kleenex pour faire grimper les ventes?)

Son coeur se serra quand il vit les larmes et la tristesse ruisseler sur les joues de … sa fille. Il savait qu'il usurpait une place qui ne lui revenait pas mais il ferait tout pour cet enfant. Blay l'attira rapidement à lui et la serra fort, pour la rassurer.

- Je sais que c'est difficile, ma puce. Mais Qhuinn et moi, on est là pour toi. On ne t'abandonnera pas.

- Jamais ?

- Jamais.

C'était une promesse idiote à faire mais que pouvait-il lui dire d'autre? Elle était dévastée par la disparition de sa mère. Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'ils vivaient une vie dangereuse, qu'ils la risquaient tous les soirs. Mais revenir à la maison pour retrouver la petite était devenu leur force. Sans même se l'être dit, ils savaient tous deux que l'autre se battait avec rage pour toujours rejoindre la maison. Pour Ziha. Parce qu'elle avait besoin d'eux.

- On va voir Qhuinn? finit-elle par demander, visiblement rassurée par sa promesse.

- Allons-y.

Il ne prit pas la peine de batailler pour qu'elle s'habille et ne perdit pas plus de temps à passer un t-shirt lui-même. Il savait qu'elle avait besoin de voir son père et d'une certaine manière … lui aussi avait besoin de le voir. Marchant dans les couloirs avec la petite qui trottinait à ses côtés, allant toucher toutes les statues les unes après les autres, il pensa aux dernières journées passées avec son mâle. Au niveau sexe, tout était … WOW. Il n'y avait pas vraiment d'autre mot qui conviendrait mieux. Fantastique, merveilleux, parfait … non, tout ça n'était pas suffisant. Avec Qhuinn, au lit, c'était WOW. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Par contre, quand le beau brun s'endormait, repu, son calme apparent ne durait que quelques heures. Ensuite, il s'agitait, grommelait, hurlait parfois dans son sommeil. Mais le pire, c'était définitivement quand il parlait. Il suppliait, la Vierge Scribe seule savait qui, qu'on ne fasse pas ça. Ce qu'était "ça", il ne le disait jamais. Et enfin, il appelait Layla. Inlassablement. Il la suppliait également. C'était … dérangeant. Il y avait dans la voix de son _pyrocant_ un tel attachement, une telle confiance, quand il prononçait le nom de l'Elue que Blay en devenait malade de jalousie. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû. Il savait qu'il devait lui faire confiance mais on ne guérissait pas aussi rapidement des blessures qu'on avait portées en soi pendant un si long moment. Alors il faisait tout son possible pour cacher son malaise à Qhuinn. Et il pensait y arriver vraiment. D'ailleurs, le brun rayonnait. Fort de sa nouvelle famille et de leur nouveau couple, pris dans ses entraînements, dans les différentes missions de la Confrérie, Qhuinn était un vrai fanfaron quand il était réveillé. C'était quand il tombait dans l'inconscience que ses démons intérieurs se déchaînaient. Et Blay aurait réellement voulu savoir ce qui le tourmentait tant. Et si leur couple ne le satisfaisait pas pleinement ? Et si, pour être parfaitement heureux, il avait besoin de femelles dans sa vie ? Et s'il voulait coucher avec Layla … encore ? Inconsciemment, le roux porta la main à sa poitrine et se la massa doucement.

- Tu as mal ?

Il baissa les yeux vers la petite qui marchait à côté de lui en fronçant les sourcils, inquiète. A nouveau, quand il la voyait faire ça, il voyait Qhuinn dans toute sa splendeur. Il la rassura d'un sourire et murmura:

- Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas.

- Comme tu veux mais si tu as mal, je demanderais à Qhuinn de te faire un bisou magique ! Il fait les meilleurs bisous magiques de l'univers!

Alors qu'elle passait la porte du centre d'entraînement qu'il tenait ouverte pour elle, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Définitivement adorable. Quant aux "bisous magiques" de son mâle, il donnerait cher pour y goûter.

XoXoX

Quand ils entrèrent dans la salle d'entraînement, ils entendirent des râles et des hurlements qui bloquèrent Ziha d'un coup. Elle resta les yeux perdus dans l'immense salle, tremblotante. Très vite, il passa une main sur sa petite tête et lui désigna le bout de la pièce où se trouvaient les guerriers. Et mon dieu, quel tableau. Qhuinn était torse nu, ruisselant de sueur, les poings en sang sous les bandes de tape passées sur ses mains pour le protéger un minimum, frappant dans un sac de sable alors que Vishous et Zadiste, de chaque côté, l'encourageaient.

- PLUS FORT !

- PLUS VITE !

- TU FRAPPES COMME UNE GONZESSE !

- C'EST TOUT CE QUE T'AS ?

Le brun frappait plus fort, respirant fort, cherchant à reprendre un souffle. Blay ne put s'empêcher de le regarder un long moment, perdu dans une contemplation sensuelle qui le fit bander comme un malade. Bordel, son mâle était une vraie machine de guerre. Il était splendide. Et il avait envie de lui. Evidemment, presque aussitôt, son odeur de marquage se déploya et il pria pour que ça n'arrive pas jusqu'au 3 mecs plus loin. Sauf qu'avec sa chance presque inexistante, les trois têtes se tournèrent vers lui. Les deux guerriers lui lancèrent un regard amusé tandis que Qhuinn, lui, donnait par ses yeux vairons la promesse d'une folle partie de jambes en l'air. N'était-il donc jamais crevé ? Pas pour ça en tout cas.

- Qhuinn !

La petite s'élança vers son père, hâtant ses petites jambes pour combler la distance qui les séparait. Le brun s'abaissa pour l'attraper au vol et la relever tout contre lui alors que Blay s'approchait doucement.

- Elle ne pouvait plus attendre pour te voir.

- Elle a eu raison de venir. Je rêvais de vous voir moi aussi mais Hansel et Gretel ici présents sont sans cesse sur mon dos.

Les deux vampires grognèrent au surnom choisi.

- Te plains pas, Qhuinny-Boy. Tu aurais pu avoir Rhage sur le paletot. Ce serait bien plus emmerdant ! lança V, allumant une roulée.

- Ouais, puis si t'as pas envie de te former, on peut s'occuper de Blay ou de Johnny hein! rajouta Zadiste, un sourire mauvais s'étirant sur son visage marqué.

Qhuinn rit à leurs attaques avant de s'avouer vaincu:

- Vous êtes de vrais chieurs mais j'ai besoin de cet entraînement!

- Je te l'fais pas dire ! ironisa Vishous, fumant sa roulée en les observant.

Pendant ce temps, Ziha avait entrepris de jouer avec les mèches de cheveux de Qhuinn qui partaient dans tous les sens, comme si elle souhaitait les remettre en ordre. Il lui sourit, directement sous le charme de la petite rousse alors que les deux guerriers s'éloignèrent en disant:

- On vous laisse en famille et on se voit au Premier Repas!

Quand ils eurent disparu, le brun porta son regard dépareillé dans celui de Blay et murmura:

- Où sont tes manières ? Tu ne dis plus bonjour ?

Le roux ne put s'empêcher de sourire comme un benêt avant de bafouiller:

- Je pensais qu'on restait discrets.

- Avec la Confrérie du Cancan ? Je pense que c'est peine perdue, _nallum_ …

Les yeux vairons voyagèrent le long de son torse nu, visiblement appréciateurs et il vit son _pyrocant_ passer sa langue sur une de ses canines bien sorties. Evidemment, il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Blay soit de nouveau totalement prêt pour lui. Bon sang, quand cet effet disparaîtrait-il ? Ce n'était pas vraiment gênant en soi, sauf quand ça arrivait en public. Et puisque ça avait tendance à apparaître dès qu'il était en présence de l'autre mâle, et bien …

- Viens là … murmura Qhuinn en l'attirant à lui pour écraser ses lèvres des siennes.

Le baiser fut fougueux directement, comme si le temps passé loin de lui avait été aussi douloureux pour le brun que pour lui. C'était … rassurant dans un sens. Ziha, toujours dans les bras de son mâle, bouda:

- Moi aussi je veux des bisous !

Riant à son petit air buté, ils se penchèrent tous deux en même temps pour déposer un baiser retentissant sur chacune de ses joues bien roses. Ensuite, quand Blay s'écarta, Qhuinn la posa par terre et elle entreprit d'essayer de taper dans le sac que malmenait le brun un peu plus tôt. Quand il se fut assuré qu'elle ne risquait rien, son _pyrocant_ reporta son attention sur lui, laissant courir son regard sur son corps à moitié dénudé.

- Tu n'as pas peur d'affoler les foules en te promenant dans cette tenue ?

Blay croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, mettant ainsi en avant ses pectoraux dessinés et les muscles bandés de ses bras, cherchant clairement à appâter l'autre avant de déclarer:

- Eh bien, je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais ta fille est certainement aussi butée que toi. Et elle a décidé que c'était toi qui devais l'habiller.

Qhuinn jeta un regard à Ziha qui lui offrit un petit sourire d'appât, auquel il ne pouvait décemment pas résister. Il lui frotta doucement la tête avant de reporter son attention sur Blay quand elle recommença à jouer.

- Ce qui n'explique toujours pas pourquoi tu es à moitié dénudé. Es-tu toi aussi buté sur le fait que je doive t'habiller?

La voix du mâle face à lui était rauque de désir et il n'y tint plus: il agrippa le bord de son short et l'attira à lui brusquement. Quand leurs torses nus se rencontrèrent, ils haletèrent ensemble, sentant leurs virilités éveillées se rencontrer. Magique. Sans parler du fait que Qhuinn était dans le même état que lui rien qu'en le regardant. Meilleur compliment au monde. Ses lèvres parcoururent la gorge puissante de son _pyrocant_, il mordilla son lobe d'oreille avant de murmurer:

- A vrai dire, j'ai une préférence pour quand tu m'enlèves mes vêtements.

- Ce que je serais plus que ravi de faire …

La main du brun se riva à sa mâchoire et il lui tourna la tête d'autorité alors qu'il faisait glisser sa langue tout le long de son cou, faisant presque gémir Blay de désir. Bon sang, il était doué. Incroyablement et terriblement doué. Les mains du roux se refermèrent sur les hanches musclées pour se stabiliser mais, très vite, Qhuinn recula d'un pas en disant:

- … mais avant ça, allons donc habiller Mademoiselle La Princesse Ziha.

Il attrapa la petite dans ses bras et s'avança d'un pas assuré vers la sortie, laissant Blay pantelant et frustré, son érection douloureuse battant furieusement sous son fin pantalon de pyjama. Le petit enfoiré !

- Tu viens, _nallum_ ?

Pourtant, quand il vit le regard comblé de sa famille, Ziha et Qhuinn, qui l'attendait à l'entrée de la salle, il sourit à son tour et les rejoignit rapidement.

XoXoX

Le lendemain soir, Qhuinn était couché sur le lit, les bras croisés derrière la tête, un léger sourire sur le visage alors qu'il regardait Blay s'habiller. Bon sang, son mâle était vraiment … bandant. Malheureusement, ce matin, dès que le jour s'était levé, sa tête touchait à peine l'oreiller qu'il s'était endormi, exténué. Bordel, les nuits étaient rudes et les fin de journée plus encore. Il ne faisait que s'entraîner, tout le temps, avec les deux plus gros chieurs au monde. Bon, il devait bien reconnaître qu'il adorait ça mais il ne le dirait jamais à voix haute. Question de fierté. N'empêche, ça avait clairement plombé ses plans pour la journée, alors qu'il prévoyait de malmener le corps de Blay de bien des façons. Sauf que son putain de corps à lui en avait décidé autrement. Quand il s'était réveillé, le roux n'était déjà plus à ses côtés, se douchant dans la salle de bains attenante. Tant pis pour le mec parce qu'il allait devoir en prendre une autre après ce qu'il avait prévu pour lui…

- Où est Ziha ? demanda son mâle en passant sa ceinture sur son pantalon de soie italienne.

- Avec Nalla. Tu sais que ta fille est une vraie peste ?

- Ah bon ?

- Oui, elle passe son temps à répéter à la petite Nalla que notre famille est mieux que la sienne. Sans parler du fait qu'elle lui casse les oreilles par des "_Ma robe est plus belle que la tienne_", "_Mes cheveux sont plus doux que les tiens_" … Je te jure, cette gamine !

Le sourire que lui offrit Blay le fit fondre totalement et quand il murmura de sa voix douce, ce fut pire encore:

- J'imagine qu'on va devoir la protéger de Zadiste …

- Oh pour le moment, elle ne craint rien. Nalla est bien trop petite pour comprendre et la regarde piailler sans vraiment y prêter attention. Et ça fait rire Bella.

- C'est bien notre veine que de tout l'héritage génétique, elle ait choppé ton foutu caractère! ironisa Blay en cherchant dans la penderie une chemise.

- Hey ! Je suis pas une peste moi !

- Tu parles bien du mec qui frimait avec ses nouvelles New Rocks pendant des jours ?

Ils se regardèrent un long moment, souriant au souvenir de ces jours simples. Enfin, … façon de parler. Et puis, c'était maintenant que les jours étaient simples. Qhuinn ne pouvait être plus heureux pour le moment. Il avait tout ce dont il avait toujours rêvé. Une famille. Et Blay comme compagnon. Chaque jour, il s'endormait en pensant à la chance incroyable qu'il avait. Jamais il n'aurait pu penser y arriver. Avoir une fille et le mâle qu'il aimait plus que sa propre vie. Tous les soirs, quand il se réveillait contre l'autre, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il rêvait encore. Mais tout ceci était bien réel. Et merveilleux. Ouais, vraiment vraiment … _vraiment_ merveilleux. Il finit par hausser les épaules en murmurant:

- J'm'en fous, tu m'aimes comme ça !

Alors qu'il sortait une chemise bleu nuit qui s'accordait parfaitement avec son regard azur, le roux haussa les épaules à son tour:

- Je t'aime de bien des façons, Qhuinn, mais ton côté peste, je t'assure, je m'en passerais …

- Ah vraiment ?

- Oui, vraiment, Monsieur-Je-Me-Crois-Irrésistible.

Son mâle entreprit de passer sa chemise et de la boutonner quand Qhuinn se leva, s'exposant dans sa glorieuse nudité. Le geste du roux s'interrompit alors que ses yeux voyageaient sur le corps du brun et qu'il remarquait sa virilité bien dressée.

- Pour ce que ça vaut, je ne me crois pas irrésistible, … Je SUIS irrésistible.

Le regard de son _pyrocant_ le dévorait littéralement alors qu'il s'étirait longuement, le laissant détailler chaque muscle découvert. Il vit la gorge de Blay se soulever difficilement alors qu'il déglutissait puis celui-ci finit par demander d'une voix éraillée:

- Que … qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Qhuinn s'observa un moment pour bien laisser le temps à l'autre de le regarder aussi puis il haussa à nouveau les épaules et déclara:

- Je vais me doucher … C'est juste extrêmement frustrant de penser que je dois y aller seul …

Il eut juste le temps de voir les canines du roux complètement sorties d'excitation avant de se détourner pour entrer dans la salle de bains. Il fit couler l'eau de la douche puis se brossa les dents, comptant mentalement. _Dix-sept, dix-huit, dix-neuf …_ Enfin, il sentit le corps musclé se lover au sien dans son dos et des mains puissantes lui agripper la taille. Crachant le dentifrice résiduel, il sourit en répétant les mots de Blay:

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je te donne raison.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui, tu es irrésistible.

Il se releva pour fondre dans l'embrassade de son mâle, laissant reposer la tête en arrière sur le haut de son torse alors que le roux empoignait sa virilité fermement.

- Blay …

- Mmmh ? fit celui-ci en glissant les lèvres le long de son cou offert.

- Juste pour que tu saches … tu es toi aussi irrésistible ...

- Mais j'espère bien, _nallum_ … j'espère bien …

Il frissonna en entendant son mâle utilisé ce surnom si particulier mais il faillit voir les étoiles quand celui-ci commença à imprimer un mouvement dur sur sa queue.

- Oh bordel …

- Eh bien, mes parents arrivent dans deux heures alors tu m'excuseras d'aller droit au but mais il faut encore te doucher …

Qhuinn ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'était bien du Blay tout craché, ça, de s'excuser de prendre les choses en main. Le fou, s'il avait su à quel point ça rendait le brun dingue de le voir si directif. Son érection fut totalement d'accord avec lui d'ailleurs et palpita dans la main de l'autre.

- Crois-moi, _nallum_, loin de moi l'idée de m'en plaindre …

- J'espère bien ! Après tout, c'est toi qui a initié ça.

- Moi ? demanda Qhuinn innocemment, balançant ses hanches pour approfondir encore les caresses de son mâle sur lui.

- Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il m'était impossible de te résister quand tu te balades cul nu devant moi …

La voix de Blay était voilée de désir et ses canines égratignaient la peau du cou du brun, lui promettant une morsure dans peu de temps. Il pencha d'autant plus la tête pour lui faciliter l'accès tandis que l'autre reprenait la parole:

- … en fait, ce sont des conneries. Il m'est impossible de te résister, même si tu te baladais couvert d'un sac poubelle …

Qhuinn poussa des fesses contre l'érection bien éveillée de son mâle, toujours retenue prisonnière dans son pantalon, se frottant contre lui pour le rendre dingue.

- C'est exactement ce que je veux entendre …

- Ne t'y habitues pas trop, je ne le répéterais que sous la contrainte …

Même s'il profitait honteusement des caresses de son mâle, le guerrier aux yeux vairons en voulut rapidement plus. Se défaisant de son emprise, il se retourna et planta un baiser passionné sur les lèvres offertes. Très vite, la langue de Blay vint batailler avec la sienne, alors que son érection rencontrait la sienne avec fureur. Qhuinn passa la main à la ceinture de son _pyrocant_ et l'en défit, tout comme de son pantalon, dans un geste expert. Il fit suivre exactement le même chemin avec la même intensité à son boxer, de sorte que son beau mâle se retrouve glorieusement nu à son tour.

- Je vois que tu ne perds pas la main ! ironisa celui-ci, un sourire coquin sur le visage.

- Avec toi ? Jamais.

L'autre aspira une grande goulée d'air face à son visage sérieux et sa résolution calme. Jamais, avec Blay, il ne pourrait perdre la main. Outre le fait qu'il y pensait tout le temps, son corps semblait avoir été créé pour remplir tous les désirs du roux. Et il était plus que ravi de le faire, d'ailleurs. Sans hésitation aucune, il poussa son mâle dans la douche qui coulait toujours et le plaqua aux dalles froides, lui arrachant un hoquet de surprise.

- Et puisqu'on en est aux métaphores sur les mains, je dois te dire que j'ai besoin de prendre les choses … (il glissa sa main le long du corps musclé de son _pyrocant_ et empoigna durement sa virilité) … en main.

L'autre gémit sous l'assaut, la tête renversée contre le marbre derrière lui, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, vision parfaitement érotique pour le brun qui banda d'autant plus. Quand il rouvrit ses sublimes yeux azurs pour les river dans ceux de Qhuinn, celui-ci déglutit pour se donner une contenance. Et le sourire qui étira ses lèvres tentantes le rendit presque dingue. Presque …

- Tu devrais arrêter de traîner avec Vishous, tu commences à devenir un petit génie des métaphores …

Il se colla à son mâle, tenant toujours sa virilité dure comme la pierre en main, dardant la langue dans son cou avant de murmurer:

- _Nallum_, j'apprécierais grandement que tu ne parles pas de V quand nous sommes nus tous les deux sous la douche, ta queue dans ma main …

Quand il sentit la faible odeur d'épices sombres qui s'élevait dans la douche, le roux eut un nouveau sourire, mais ironique cette fois et il dit:

- Serais-tu jaloux ?

- Crois-le ou non, j'aime moyennement le fait que tu penses à un autre mâle quand je suis en train de te toucher.

- Qhuinn ! Il est uni !

Ses canines effleurèrent la gorge puissante de son _pyrocant_ et il demanda dans un grondement sourd:

- Ca ferait donc une différence s'il ne l'était pas ?

- Eh bien, il n'est pas mal dans son g …

Mais il s'interrompit là quand Qhuinn planta ses canines bien sorties dans sa gorge, buvant à sa veine, tout en commençant des va-et-vients sur sa queue.

- Oh bordel !

Le brun but à grandes gorgées son sang si puissant qui ne l'alimentait pas mais restait vital pour lui, laissant son marquage exploser, se déposant partout sur son mâle. Blay finit par jouir en hurlant son nom, ce qui menaça de l'envoyer sur orbite. Même après cela, il continua sa torture, buvant et pompant, prenant tout ce que le beau roux était prêt à lui donner. Quand il en eut assez et fut sûr d'avoir prouver son point de vue, il se recula, lécha les entailles avec un sourire de satisfaction incroyable alors que l'autre respirait comme un damné, cherchant à se recomposer. Mais déjà, Qhuinn, enduisant son érection de ce que son mâle venait de lui donner, le retourna ensuite d'un mouvement brusque et le colla au mur alors qu'il se plaquait à son dos en murmurant:

- Accroche-toi bien, _nallum_ … je vais faire en sorte que jamais plus tu ne trouves un mâle "pas trop mal dans son genre".

Et à peine sa phrase prononcée, il s'enfonça d'un geste brusque dans le cul parfait de Blay, sans même le préparer, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur teintée de plaisir. Après tout, ce n'était pas sa foutue faute. Il ne fallait pas rire avec les bas instincts d'un mâle dédié.

XoXoX

_I'm sorry I don't understand  
><em>_Where all of this is coming from  
><em>_I thought that we were fine  
><em>_Your head is running wild again  
><em>_My dear we still have everythin'  
><em>_And it's all in your mind_

_You've been havin' real bad dreams, oh, oh  
><em>_You used to lie so close to me, oh, oh  
><em>_There's nothing more than empty sheets  
><em>_Between our love, our love  
><em>_Oh, our love, our love_

_Just give me a reason  
><em>_Just a little bit's enough  
><em>_Just a second we're not broken just bent  
><em>_And we can learn to love again  
><em>_I never stopped  
><em>_You're still written in the scars on my heart  
><em>_You're not broken just bent  
><em>_And we can learn to love again_

Qhuinn était en train de passer sa chemise noire, face au miroir sur pieds de la chambre de Blay, un sourire radieux sur le visage. Ce vêtement ne couvrirait pas les nombreuses marques de morsure qui couvraient sa gorge et, d'une certaine manière, il en était content. Fier même. Il ne voulait certainement pas les cacher. Loin de là. S'il avait pu, il se serait baladé torse nu pour que tout le monde le remarque. Mais dans un sens, il connaissait son mâle par coeur et il savait qu'il préférait la discrétion. Alors, pour lui, il faisait un effort pour ne pas l'embrasser à pleine bouche dans la salle à manger au Premier et Dernier Repas, dans la salle commune quand ils faisaient un billard, dans le bureau de Wrath en pleine réunion ou encore dans la rue, pendant les rares patrouilles qu'ils faisaient ensemble. Il devait faire même un effort _survampiresque_ pour y arriver. Ouais, _survampiresque_. S'il l'avait dit à Blay, l'autre lui aurait répondu que c'était un mot qui n'existait pas. Et il en aurait souri, comme il était en train de le faire maintenant. Heureux comme jamais. Parce que son mâle était merveilleux et … il était sien. Pouvait-on passer de l'enfer au paradis en à peine quelques heures? C'était après tout ce qui était arrivé deux mois plus tôt, quand Blay avait accepté de lui donner une chance. Et il ne la foirerait pas. Pas question. Par contre, il avait quelques petits soucis encore avec lui-même. Il était vraiment vraiment … _vraiment_ certain qu'il était nocif, mauvais. Il faisait tout son possible pour être un mâle de valeur digne de son _pyrocant_. Et puis, il restait la "menace" Janhym. Tant que ce sale enfoiré avait encore des droits sur Ziha, il pourrait la reprendre à n'importe quel moment et ça le tracassait au plus haut point. Sans parler du fait qu'ils rencontraient les parents du beau roux ce soir, pour tout leur avouer. Et si jamais les deux personnes qu'il considérait presque comme ses parents le rejetaient ? Et si ils refusaient qu'il soit avec leur fils adoré ? Bordel, ce n'était même pas envisageable. Parce que jamais il ne pourrait se mettre entre Blay et ses parents. Et jamais il ne pourrait se séparer de Blay. Pas s'il voulait continuer à vivre. Sans le roux dans sa vie, il dépérirait. Bon sang, ça devait bien se passer … Il fit une prière rapide à la Vierge Scribe, la suppliant de les aider. D'ailleurs, puisqu'il pensait à elle, il pensa à son dernier tracas: son union avec son mâle. Il avait demandé à Wrath de lui obtenir une audience avec la Mère de la Race. Et, quelques nuits plus tôt, il l'avait vue. Malheureusement, la petite silhouette voilée avait été catégorique: elle ne tolérerait jamais que deux guerriers s'unissent avec son consentement. Elle lui avait dit qu'il était promis à un grand destin et que pour le réaliser, il aurait dû s'unir à Layla, comme elle le lui avait offert. Il avait presque failli protester et lui dire que Blay était celui qu'il lui fallait pour accomplir un destin magnifique mais il s'était mordu la langue et avait courbé l'échine. Parce qu'on ne discutait pas avec la satanée Vierge Scribe, comme Vishous le lui avait dit avant son entrevue. D'ailleurs, encore bien que le guerrier aux yeux de diamants l'avait briefé avant sinon il n'aurait plus été qu'un petit tas de cendres à l'heure actuelle. Quand elle avait parlé avec dédain de sa relation avec son mâle, il avait bien failli tenter de l'étrangler. Et voilà où il en était: il ne pourrait jamais offrir à son _pyrocant_ la cérémonie d'union qu'il méritait. Inconsciemment, il ne parvenait pas à s'ôter de la tête que c'était forcément sa faute. Parce qu'il n'était pas assez bien pour le beau roux. C'était plus fort que lui, ces pensées l'assaillaient sans cesse. Blay méritait mieux. Et pour couronner le tout, son foutu esprit ne le laissait pas en paix car ses jours étaient peuplés de cauchemars où son mâle mourrait, baignant dans une mare de sang, au creux de ses bras. C'était toujours le même foutu rêve qui le tuait à petit feu. Dès qu'il fermait les yeux, il savait qu'il allait plonger là-dedans. Pas étonnant d'ailleurs qu'il cherche à s'échapper dans l'entraînement, le boulot et le sexe. Parce que tout ce qui se passait "hors de sa tête" était génialissime. Comment cela aurait-il pu ne pas l'être ? Etre avec Blay, c'était … un accomplissement. Etre le père de Ziha … un rêve devenu réalité. S'entraîner avec les deux personnes qu'il considérait comme ses modèles … une tâche nécessaire et gratifiante. Eveillé, il vivait un rêve. Endormi, il dépérissait. (NDE: WAW...beau pâté à la Lecholls!il y avait longtemps) (NDJ: Bah … pas plus loin que le début du chapitre ! On ne change pas une technique qui marche, ma chère ^^)

Il fut interrompu dans ses sinistres pensées par Blay qui sortait de la salle de bains, recoiffé et parfumé. Incapable de s'en empêcher, Qhuinn ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer dans son odeur si parfaite. Le parfum du paradis. Pourtant, quand il rouvrit les yeux, il vit le regard soucieux de son _pyrocant_ et son front plissé de stress. Abandonnant l'idée d'attacher les boutons de sa chemise, il s'avança vers le roux et le maintint par les épaules, le forçant à le regarder:

- Tout va bien se passer, Blay.

Soudain, les yeux du roux se firent scrutateurs et il haleta lentement, comme s'il se demandait s'il devait parler ou pas. Voulant l'y encourager, le brun murmura:

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Rien …

- Rien ? Ton front est ridé à force d'avoir tes sourcils froncés. Ce sont tes parents, _nallum_. Ca ne va rien changer.

Se défaisant de sa prise, le roux se dirigea vers la commode et attrapa ses boutons de manchette, essayant de les passer avec des doigts tremblants. Ce fut au tour de Qhuinn de froncer les sourcils, se détournant pour le regarder faire. Que se passait-il ? Dix minutes seulement auparavant, tout se passait _parfaitement_ bien dans la douche. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu arriver entre temps?

- Blay ?

- Mmmh ?

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

Le silence qui régna entre eux ne lui dit rien qui vaille. Il s'avança d'un pas, se plaçant dans son dos et croisant son regard dans le miroir qui surplombait le meuble devant Blay. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent un long moment avant que l'autre ne soupire et qu'il finisse par baisser les yeux alors qu'il demandait:

- Es-tu … es-tu sûr que tu veux faire ça ?

Cette fois, les sourcils de Qhuinn grimpèrent presque au plafond alors qu'il regardait toujours son mâle via la glace devant lui, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

- Faire quoi ? Parler à tes parents ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi ne serais-je pas sûr de vouloir le faire ?

- Qhuinn …

Il recula d'un pas en voyant l'hésitation qui brillait dans les yeux azurs de son _pyrocant_. Oh bordel …

- Okay, j'ai compris, Blay, pas besoin de t'expliquer.

Ce fut à son tour de tourner le dos au roux et d'avancer vers la fenêtre où les volets avaient été relevés pour la nuit. Blay ne voulait pas qu'ils en parlent à ses parents. Car il n'était pas digne qu'il le présente comme son mâle. Bon sang, tout allait trop bien et il n'avait pas remarqué qu'en fait, le mâle qu'il aimait plus que sa vie avait des doutes. Pourtant, il aurait du voir les signes. Blay passait des journées agités, parlant en dormant, gesticulant et grognant. Comme s'il ne se sentait pas à l'aise avec lui dans son lit. Il était un intrus dans la vie de l'autre mais son _pyrocant_ était un mâle tellement parfait qu'il refusait de le lui dire pour ne pas le blesser. Mais aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait plus faire semblant. Pas devant les personnes qui comptaient le plus pour lui. Non, ce n'était pas possible … il devait … Les choses n'étaient pas aussi paradisiaques qu'il l'avait pensé au départ. Et pour être un mâle digne de celui qui était dans son dos, il ne pouvait faire qu'une chose. Une chose qui le déchirerait entièrement. Il devait … lui rendre sa liberté. Même si ça lui coûtait sa foutue vie. De toute façon, quelle importance avait celle-ci maintenant qu'il perdait la seule chose bien qui lui était arrivée ?

- Ne te méprends pas, Qhuinn. Je veux qu'on le fasse …

En entendant la voix douce de ce mâle qu'il aimait plus que sa propre vie, il frissonna un moment. Et puis les mots se firent un chemin jusqu'à son cerveau et il tourna la tête pour regarder l'autre, désormais appuyé contre la commode, l'air aussi perdu que lui.

- Je t'aime Qhuinn et je serais plus que fier de te présenter comme mon mâle à mes parents …

En deux enjambées, il avait couvert la distance qui les séparait, venait de river ses mains aux joues du roux et son regard dans le sien.

- Alors pourquoi cette scène ?

- Je … je veux juste savoir si tu es bien sûr de toi … Tu sais, si toute cette histoire de famille est trop pour toi, trop vite, on peut ralentir …

Il recula, un peu perplexe, imprimant les mots que Blay lui débitait, essayant d'y trouver un sens. Pourquoi disait-il des trucs pareils, bon sang ?

- Je … Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Cette famille, c'est tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu …

- Peut-être que c'est trop d'un coup. Ziha, moi, l'officialisation à la Confrérie et maintenant mes parents … Peut-être que tu veux prendre un peu de temps pour plus y réfléchir.

Qhuinn fronça d'autant plus les sourcils, se demandant si c'était une putain de blague. Après tout, il n'aurait pas été le moins du monde étonné de voir Rhage sortir du placard avec une caméra en criant "_SURPRIIIIIISE!_". Même si, franchement, la situation n'avait vraiment rien de drôle. D'où sortait cette discussion ? Et pourquoi, bordel, Blay revenait en arrière ainsi alors qu'il faisait tout pour lui prouver qu'il ne pourrait pas être plus heureux ? Après tout, il avait même caché ses tracas les plus compliqués, cherchant à protéger son mâle de tout. Pourquoi faisait-il ce pas de recul aujourd'hui alors qu'ils étaient sensés passer l'étape la plus importante pour leur couple ce soir ?

- Ecoute, _nallum_, je ne sais pas du tout d'où ça sort mais Ziha et toi … vous êtes la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée. Je pensais que c'était plutôt clair …

Blay semblait perdu, appuyé contre la commode, le regard baissé, se mordillant la lèvre. Sa chemise était encore ouverte sur son torse désormais marqué par ses crocs et il était magnifique. Pourtant, le brun sentait comme un fossé les séparant pour le moment. Et il avait cette impression que, quoi qu'il dirait, ça ne changerait rien. Alors il dit la seule chose qui lui traversa l'esprit, parce qu'après tout, c'était ce que son cerveau hurlait en permanence:

- Je t'aime, Blaylock.

Son mâle releva les yeux qui brillaient d'émotion. Il continua, ne pouvant s'empêcher de tout faire pour franchir ce fossé entre eux.

- Je t'aime comme il n'est pas permis d'aimer. Mais c'est à toi de voir si tu veux faire de moi ton mâle aux yeux de tes parents. Je n'ai aucun doute. Aucun, tu m'entends. Je veux être avec toi. Je veux que tout le monde le sache. Et plus que ça encore, je veux demander la permission à ton père d'être ton mâle. Laisse-moi être cela pour toi, _nallum_. Laisse-moi une place dans ta vie. Je sais que j'ai merdé de longues années. Mais aujourd'hui, je vais me racheter. Si tu m'en laisses l'occasion.

Il était prêt à tomber à genoux, s'il le fallait. Il se traînerait à ses pieds et il le supplierait. Parce qu'il n'était plus question qu'il baisse les bras. Plus jamais. Ce qu'il avait avec Blay était bien trop important pour ne pas se battre pour ça. Heureusement pour lui et sa fierté, il ne fallut pas plus d'un millième de seconde à son mâle pour combler la distance qui les séparait et écraser ses lèvres sur les siennes, de manière possessive. Visiblement, ça voulait dire oui. Dans quelques minutes, ils affronteraient les parents de son mâle. Ensemble. Parce qu'ensemble, avec Ziha, ils étaient forts. Indestructibles. Tant qu'un d'eux deux ne se faisait pas de stress idiot … évidemment !


	20. N'importe quoi

**Chapitre 19: N'importe quoi**

_Dis-moi, pourquoi t'es comme ça  
><em>_Pourquoi ça va pas,  
><em>_Pourquoi t'essaies pas,  
><em>_Pourquoi tu veux pas._

_Dis-moi, pourquoi tu souris  
><em>_Et pourquoi tu pleures,  
><em>_Pourquoi t'as envie,  
><em>_Et pourquoi t'as peur._

_Dis-moi, pourquoi tu dis ça,  
><em>_Pourquoi t'y crois pas,  
><em>_Pourquoi t'y crois plus,  
><em>_Pourquoi tu sais plus._

Blay passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte du petit salon où ses parents attendaient sagement. Ils étaient tous deux devant la baie vitrée, discutant gaiement, un verre de vin à la main. Lui était dans un état de nervosité incroyable. Il venait pour passer l'étape la plus importante de sa vie et eux étaient là si tranquilles, si sereins … ne s'attendant pas le moins du monde à la tempête qu'il allait déchaîner sous leurs yeux.

Et si aucun d'entre eux ne sortait indemne de cette confrontation ? Il misait clairement sur le fait que ses parents seraient ce qu'ils avaient toujours été: compréhensifs. Mais si ce n'était pas le cas ? S'ils le reniaient ?

Il secoua la tête, désespéré. Il devait arrêter de se poser autant de questions. De toute façon, il ne faisait que spéculer depuis qu'il les avait appelés pour leur demander de venir au manoir, avec l'autorisation exceptionnelle de Wrath. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à pénétrer dans cette pièce et tout avouer. Au moins, il saurait enfin. Et puis, il était si fier de sa famille. Si fier de pouvoir enfin revendiquer Qhuinn comme sien et de leur présenter la magnifique petite fille qui était désormais sienne. Bien sûr, il y avait eu une longue discussion avec son mâle qui n'appréciait pas d'être ainsi écarté de la première partie de la conversation. Ce que le brun voulait absolument, c'était avoir l'occasion de demander à son père l'autorisation d'être avec lui. C'était très important pour lui, disait-il, de se comporter enfin comme tout mâle de valeur le ferait. Sauf que Blay voulait, lui, avoir l'occasion d'expliquer les choses à sa façon. C'était un coming-out mais également l'aveu de son amour pour Qhuinn. Il voulait le faire.

Seul.

D'ailleurs, il avait du mal à croire qu'il soit parvenu à faire entendre raison à l'autre. Qu'il ait gagné face à cette tête de mule. Il s'était presque attendu à le trouver déjà dans la pièce, faisant ce qu'il faisait toujours: aller à l'encontre de ses décisions.

Il secoua la tête avec un sourire. Ca, c'était le Qhuinn d'avant. Le Qhuinn égoïste, qui n'écoutait jamais rien de ce que personne disait et qui agissait selon ses propres lois. Et ce Qhuinn-là n'existait plus depuis qu'ils s'étaient mis officiellement ensemble. Il sourit d'autant plus en pensant à son merveilleux _pyrocant_ qui écoutait désormais son avis pour à peu près tout. Y compris quand il s'agissait de l'éducation de Ziha, alors que le guerrier aux yeux dépareillés était plutôt adepte du "_Laissons-la faire ce qu'elle veut, la pauvre a perdu sa maman, on va pas l'embêter_". Désormais, le brun la grondait quand elle ne se comportait pas bien et lui demandait de bien se tenir à table, se forçant à faire de même pour lui donner l'exemple. C'était tellement adorable. Rien qu'y penser le rendait heureux. Ils le rendaient heureux. Bon sang, il n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir dire que Qhuinn le plongerait ainsi dans le bonheur. Il avait cru que sa vie ne serait qu'un long parcours du combattant, rempli de tristesse et d'amertume. Et quand il se voyait aujourd'hui, c'était encore mieux que ce qu'il avait toujours espéré. Alors cette confrontation lui faisait certainement peur mais rien ne pourrait entacher sa vie parfaite. Ils avaient assez souffert comme ça. C'était certain désormais que ses parents accepteraient leur couple et leur famille. Il ne pouvait en être autrement …

Il inspira un bon coup puis toussota. Les deux têtes rousses se tournèrent directement vers lui et un sourire sincère se dessina sur leurs deux visages.

- Blaylock, mon garçon !

Sa maman ne tarda pas à combler la distance qui les séparait et à se jeter dans ses bras. Il l'y accueillit avec joie et posa son nez dans ses cheveux, inspirant son odeur familière et rassurante de jasmin.

- _Mahmen_ …

Rocke les rejoignit rapidement et tendit sa main à Blay qui la serra fermement dans la sienne. Ils se sourirent un instant avant que son père ne demande:

- Comment te portes-tu mon enfant?

- Je vais bien. Parfaitement bien, en fait.

- Eh bien, ça se voit. Tu sembles … rayonnant !

Sa mère quitta la sûreté de ses bras et attrapa son visage pour le contempler longuement avant de s'écrier:

- Ton père a raison, mon fils ! Tu respires le bonheur.

Bon sang, comment ces deux personnes étaient-elles capables de lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert? Il savait que c'était le rôle des parents de connaître leur enfant par coeur mais ça le laissait tout de même pantois. Il ne pourrait de toute façon rien leur cacher. Ce fut la constatation qu'il se fit avant de se lancer:

- Je suis heureux que vous ayez accepté de venir. J'avais à vous parler.

- Oh, tu sais, on ne refuse pas aisément une invitation à venir dans la demeure du Roi de la Race.

- Ce château est magnifique ! s'exclama sa mère, ne sachant où poser ses yeux.

- C'est un manoir, _mamhen_, pas un château.

- Quoique tu en dises, ça a la taille d'un petit château.

Ils s'assirent tous trois, ses parents sur le petit canapé style Louis XIV et lui dans le fauteuil du même style, face à eux. Il le rapprocha même de sorte à être tout proche, pouvant attraper les mains de sa mère dans les siennes. Ce qu'il fit sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Il inspira un bon coup puis se lança:

- Je vous ai demandé de venir car j'ai une chose très importante à vous dire. Il se peut que ça ne vous plaise pas, il se peut que vous soyez fâchés, déçus … tristes même. Peut-être m'en voudrez-vous énormément mais je tiens à ce que vous sachiez que c'est important pour moi et que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de ma vie …

Les deux personnes qui comptaient le plus au monde pour lui avec Qhuinn et Ziha le regardaient de manière perplexe, les sourcils froncés et l'air plus sérieux que jamais. C'était le moment. Il ne reculerait pas. Parce que ce qu'il avait aujourd'hui valait la peine de passer cette grande étape.

XoXoX

Qhuinn était appuyé contre le mur du couloir, juste à côté de la porte du petit salon où Blay et ses parents discutaient. Il n'était pas seulement appuyé contre cette paroi, non. Il était littéralement collé contre, les poings serrés, la tête reposant sur ce support, priant tous les Dieux auxquels la foutue race humaine croyait ainsi que la Vierge Scribe, pour que tout se passe bien.

Ca faisait maintenant plus d'un quart d'heure que Blay était entré là-dedans et il n'y avait eu encore aucun éclat de voix ni aucun départ. Ca devait bien se passer. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Il refusait d'être un obstacle entre son mâle et ses parents. Mais d'un autre côté, il refusait d'être séparé de son _pyrocant_. En bref, il n'y avait qu'une seule solution possible: que les parents du beau roux acceptent et que tout se passe bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Ouais … comme si sa vie était un putain de conte de fées.

Il serra les dents de nervosité, pouvant presque les sentir grincer quand une petite main s'accrocha à son pantalon et qu'une toute petite voix demanda:

- Tu es malade, Qhuinn ?

Il posa les yeux sur sa fille. Leur fille. Leur petite Ziha. Les choses n'étaient pas très faciles avec elle. Elle pleurait énormément, se comportait comme une vraie peste et râlait pour à peu près tout ce qu'ils proposaient. Pourtant, ces derniers temps, elle s'améliorait beaucoup. Mais elle ne l'appelait toujours pas "papa", comme elle l'avait fait dans les premiers temps et ça faisait un peu de mal au coeur du brun. Il posa une main sur sa petite tête et ébouriffa un peu ses cheveux tout en lui souriant.

- Ca va, ma puce, ne t'inquiète pas.

Il releva les yeux vers Bella qui venait de lui amener la petite et lui offrit un vrai sourire également.

- Merci de t'en être occupée, Bella. Ca me fait vraiment plaisir qu'elle apprenne à aller un peu plus vers les autres.

- C'est une petite fille adorable et j'en profite beaucoup ! J'ai hâte que Nalla puisse me tenir une conversation aussi poussée sur ses sacs préférés !

Qhuinn leva les yeux au ciel, pas rassuré de se dire qu'ils n'en avaient pas terminé avec Ziha. Elle était tout bonnement adorable mais butée comme il pouvait l'être et avec un caractère à faire pâlir d'envie Zadiste. Ce qui était peu dire, tout de même. Elle allait les user avant même qu'ils n'aient atteint 100 ans, il en était convaincu et … il adorait ça ! Bella croisa les bras face à lui, les couvant tous deux du regard avant de porter son attention sur la porte à côté de lui et de demander:

- Comment ça se passe là-dedans ?

- Eh bien je n'ai entendu aucun meuble voler ou de bibelots se briser … j'imagine qu'on peut donc être positif.

Elle eut une petite moue amusée puis tourna un regard sérieux vers lui tout en disant:

- Cela va bien se passer, Qhuinn, crois-moi. Les parents de Blay ne te voient certainement pas comme le gendre idéal. C'était un peu pareil pour Zadiste dans ma famille. Pourtant, quand ils verront à quel point tu rends leur fils heureux, ils ne pourront qu'accepter ce qui est déjà sous leurs yeux depuis longtemps. Vous vous aimez et c'est tout ce qui compte, au final.

Le brun baissa les yeux, vraiment touché par les mots de la _shellane_ de Z. Elle était si gentille que ça n'en était presque pas permis. Et puis elle savait … elle, elle savait. Elle avait vécu tout un tas de choses semblables quand elle avait choisi Zadiste comme compagnon. Elle avait eu à abattre ses propres obstacles et y était parvenue avec brio. Elle était autant un modèle pour lui que son _hellren_ l'était. S'il pouvait accomplir la moitié de ce qu'ils étaient parvenus à accomplir ensemble, il serait déjà bien heureux. Et, comme si elle devinait ses pensées, elle posa une main rassurante sur son avant-bras tout en disant d'une voix calme et sereine:

- Tout va bien aller, désormais, Qhuinn. Tu as accompli de grandes choses, tout comme Z, et tu mérites le bonheur. Les horreurs du passé sont derrière toi, tu sais ? Le rejet, l'abandon, les difficultés … tu as tout surmonté et on est tous, ici à la Confrérie, très fiers de toi. Laisse disparaître le passé. Tout se met en place, tu verras. Tu seras heureux, crois-moi …

Et soudain, comme un petit garçon, il murmura:

- Et s'ils ne veulent pas de moi dans la vie de leur fils ?

Il gardait les yeux baissés, disant enfin tout haut ce qui lui étreignait le coeur à toute heure du jour et de la nuit. Ca faisait foutrement du bien de le sortir.

- S'ils n'acceptent pas, ce qui me semble impossible, je sais que Blaylock fera le bon choix. Tu es le bon choix, Qhuinn.

Il secoua la tête avec énergie:

- Non. Je ne l'ai jamais été. Je ne le suis pas … Et ce sont ses parents, il les aime plus que tout au monde, je ne peux pas …

- Shhhht. J'ai été dans cette situation et je sais que rien, tu m'entends RIEN, n'aurait pu me détourner de Zadiste.

- Même ta famille ? demanda-t-il d'une toute petite voix en levant enfin les yeux vers elle.

- Même ma famille. Et pourtant, la Vierge Scribe seule sait comme je les adore. Mais, dans un sens, j'avais déjà une autre famille. Blay a déjà une autre famille …

Elle lui avait dit cela avec une moue sérieuse et solennelle qui lui envoya des frissons dans le dos. Lâchant le regard de la jolie femelle, il posa les yeux sur sa fille, à ses côtés, qui le regardait avec un petit sourire, semblant vouloir lui affirmer que tout irait bien. Sa famille. Celle qu'il avait construite lui-même, lui, celui qui avait toujours été rejeté. Une famille qui l'aimait et l'acceptait tel qu'il était. Attrapant sa petite main dans la sienne, il reporta son attention sur Bella et souffla:

- Merci, Bella. Merci infiniment.

Elle lui offrit un nouveau sourire bienveillant avant de murmurer:

- De rien, vraiment. Je ne fais que dire tout haut ce que tout le monde pense tout bas. Je le répète mais on est fiers de toi, Qhuinn.

Il sentit son coeur se serrer à cette affirmation. Personne, à part Blay, ne lui avait jamais dit ces mots qu'il attendait tant. Et désormais … désormais c'était la Confrérie qui s'exprimait via Bella.

"_Trop d'émotions pour la journée"_, pensa-t-il dans un sourire.

La _shellane_ de Z lui serra une dernière fois l'avant-bras avant de se pencher pour déposer un baiser sur la joue de Ziha. La petite lui offrit même un câlin avant qu'elle ne s'en aille. Cette femelle était une merveille et il comprenait parfaitement que Zadiste la couve ainsi. Il ne pouvait pas laisser échapper un tel miracle. Quant à Qhuinn, il était désormais fort d'une nouvelle résolution: lui non plus ne laisserait jamais son miracle personnel s'échapper.

XoXoX

Blay regardait ses parents qui restaient là, face à lui, le souffle coupé. Il venait de le dire. Il venait enfin de la lâcher, cette vérité atroce avec laquelle il vivait depuis si longtemps. "_Je suis gay_". Il avait lâché sa bombe comme ça, sans même les avoir préparés auparavant. Il n'avait pas parlé de la pluie et du beau temps, n'avait pas gagné du temps en leur demandant s'ils avaient fait un bon voyage ou si leur maison leur plaisait toujours autant. Non, il était allé droit au but. Parce que c'était déjà suffisamment compliqué de mettre la vérités en mots. "_Je suis gay"_. Ses mots, la raucité de sa voix et l'assurance pourtant totale qu'il y avait mis résonnaient encore dans sa tête. C'était dit, enfin. Et ses deux parents le regardaient sans rien dire, l'air confus. Alors que le silence s'étirait, commençant à devenir franchement gênant, il se racla la gorge et parla à nouveau:

- Je sais que c'est dur à encaisser et que ce n'est certainement pas l'avenir que vous souhaitiez pour moi mais je …

- Tu es … ? demanda sa mère, incapable de dire le mot.

- Gay. Oui.

- Tu … tu aimes les hommes ?

Il sourit malgré lui puis dit d'une voix douce:

- Oui, _mahmen_. C'est à peu près la définition.

Elle porta la main à sa bouche comme si le fait qu'il confirme ses conclusions la choquait bien plus que l'aveu lui-même. Son père, lui, ne disait rien, se contentant de le regarder fixement, la bouche légèrement tordue. Il n'aurait toutefois su dire si c'était de dégoût, de surprise ou de mécontentement. En tout cas, il ne souriait pas, c'était sûr et certain. Il y eut un nouveau silence pesant pendant lequel ses parents se regardèrent un instant avant que sa mère ne soupire et avoue:

- Eh bien … on ne peut pas dire que ce soit vraiment une surprise.

Blay relâcha la respiration qu'il n'avait pas eu l'impression de retenir et la regarda avec des yeux ronds.

- Que … quoi ?

- On a toujours su que tu étais différent. On ne savait juste pas en quoi … Et puis un soir, un peu après ta transformation, on a fait venir la fille de Ecthor et Pathy, nos plus proches amis à la maison.

Le roux fronça les sourcils, se remémorant cette soirée en particulier.

- Tu te rappelles de Tifhany ? Elle était plutôt jolie fille …

Soudain, il se rappela que ses parents lui avaient annoncé, dans l'après-midi, que quand il reviendrait de ses cours à la Confrérie, ils auraient une invitée. Sa mère semblait surexcitée et son père le regardait avec un air conspirateur. Sauf que lui, il n'avait rien vu. Rien du tout. Il ne pensait qu'à aller rejoindre le beau Qhuinn qu'il verrait au cours. Et il s'était d'ailleurs empressé de demander si son ami pouvait être de la partie, certainement à nouveau "en froid" avec sa famille. Ses parents s'étaient étudiés un long moment du regard avant d'accepter. De toute façon, Qhuinn faisait plus ou moins partie des meubles déjà à ce moment-là. Et tout devint clair … C'était une soirée arrangée … Oh foutre Dieu …

- Elle était amoureuse de toi. Elle est venue ce soir-là et … tu ne l'as même pas regardée. Si tu lui as adressé deux mots en plus de "_bonjour_" et "_aurevoir, bonne soirée_", c'est beaucoup. Non … toute la soirée, tu as blagué avec Qhuinn, vous avez parlé de vos progrès, de John, des cours … elle … elle ne t'intéressait pas.

- _Mahmen_ …

Sa mère baissa les yeux sur leurs mains jointes et soupira:

- Et là, mon coeur de mère a compris, Blaylock. Je le savais au plus profond de moi-même si j'ai refusé de me l'avouer …

Il baissa les yeux quand il entendit un sanglot dans sa voix. Bon sang, il les rendait malheureux …

- Je … je suis désolé. Tellement désolé …

A nouveau, un silence s'installa entre eux, entrecoupé par les sanglots de sa mère et sa respiration saccadée à lui. Son père était étrangement calme et ça rendait Blay ultra nerveux. Qu'allaient-ils lui dire? Comment son père réagirait-il quand il parlerait enfin ? Et ce fut lui qui brisa le calme apparent pour murmurer:

- Tu n'as pas à être désolé, Blaylock. Tu n'as rien fait de mal …

Il releva les yeux et vit que son père l'étudiait avec compréhension et calme. Il inspira un bon coup, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux et il craqua, lâchant tout ce qu'il avait sur le coeur depuis tant d'années:

- Oui mais je ne suis pas celui que vous attendiez … je suis …

- Ne dis pas ce genre de choses, mon fils ! Tu es exactement tel que nous t'aimons, tel que nous t'avons élevé. Tu aimes les hommes ? Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que cela change pour nous ? Tu restes ce garçon poli, courtois, gentil, fort, sensé, posé que nous avons toujours connu. La personne avec qui tu partages ton lit ne change pas ce que tu es à nos yeux. Tu es notre fils adoré et, quoique tu fasses, tu le resteras à jamais.

Il vit sa mère acquiescer à toutes les paroles de son père et il se jeta à leurs pieds, à genoux devant eux, posant sa tête contre les jambes de sa _mamhen_ tout en murmurant:

- Je vous aime, je vous aime tellement …

Il sentit la main de sa mère caresser lentement ses boucles rousses alors qu'elle soufflait doucement:

- Nous t'aimons aussi, Blaylock et nous sommes fiers de toi, tu sais …

Il resta là de longues minutes, savourant les caresses des mains de la femme qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde sur lui et les paroles réconfortantes de son père qui trouvaient un écho en lui. C'étaient là ses parents, qui l'acceptaient tel qu'il était vraiment, sans retenue et sans a priori. Ses merveilleux parents.

Pourtant, il lui restait encore des choses à leur avouer et il sut que le moment était arrivé quand son père se racla la gorge avant de demander:

- Qu'avais-tu d'autre à nous dire ?

Il releva la tête et regarda l'homme qui était un exemple pour lui.

- Comment sais-tu que je n'ai pas fini ?

- Eh bien, tu aurais pu venir à la maison pour nous dire ces choses. Or, nous avons été conviés au manoir du Roi de la Race. Je sais donc qu'il y a plus que ce simple aveu … Je le vois dans tes yeux.

Il baissa les yeux, à nouveau touché que son père le décrypte aussi bien. Il souffla un coup puis se releva et se rassit sur le fauteuil face à eux. Triturant ses mains, il chercha les mots qu'il avait si soigneusement répétés depuis qu'il avait pris la décision de tout leur dire.

- J'aurais … J'avais décidé de vous cacher ma véritable nature. Pour ne pas vous faire de peine et … de peur que vous n'acceptiez pas ce que je suis.

Ses deux parents secouèrent la tête en même temps, reconnaissant par là qu'il disait des bêtises. Désormais, il savait que c'était vrai, qu'ils ne lui en voulaient pas et que ça ne changeait rien pour eux mais il y avait cru dur comme fer avant ça. Il avait vraiment cru les perdre. Il continua donc:

- Je voulais me taire pour qu'aucun de nous n'ait à souffrir de cette vérité. Mais je m'étais promis une chose et une seule. Si le mâle dont j'étais éperdument amoureux voulait de moi, alors jamais je ne pourrais vous cacher mon bonheur. Et je voulais que vous le sachiez, pour que vous vous rendiez compte à quel point je suis bien …

- Et c'est le cas aujourd'hui.

- Ca l'est. Il m'a revendiqué comme sien et … je veux que vous le sachiez.

Ses parents s'observèrent encore un moment puis sa mamhen tourna un regard amusé sur lui et dit d'une petite voix moqueuse:

- Alors, qu'attends-tu donc pour faire entrer Qhuinn, mon garçon ?

XoXoX

Qhuinn regarda son _pyrocant_ s'extirper du lit, nu comme au jour de sa naissance et marcher d'une démarche hautement sensuelle sans même la forcer jusqu'à la salle de bains où il s'enferma. Passant une main sur son visage pour se réveiller, le brun se remémora la soirée d'hier avec un vrai sourire. Les choses s'étaient réellement bien passées avec les parents de Blay. Quand celui-ci l'avait fait entrer dans la pièce, accompagné de Ziha, il n'y avait aucune tension. En tout cas, de la part des 4 roux face à lui. Lui, par contre, ça avait été une autre histoire. Il était stressé comme jamais. Aussi, quand Rocke était venu lui serrer la main dans un hochement de tête, il avait pu souffler à nouveau. Quant à la mère de Blay, elle était venue se jeter dans ses bras en pleurant, disant que de toute façon, il avait toujours été son fils. Il n'avait pu retenir une larme de rouler, d'autant plus quand elle s'était penchée vers Ziha pour lui dire "_Alors, c'est toi ma petite fille? Viens ici que je t'embrasse_". Et contre toute attente, la petite s'était jetée dans les bras de cette femme qu'il considérait comme sa mère et lui avait fait un tas de bisous. C'était adorable, poignant et … tellement libérateur. Blay lui avait alors offert un sourire radieux et ils avaient compris, d'un seul coup d'oeil, que les problèmes étaient désormais derrière eux. Ils avaient donc passé la nuit entière auprès de leur famille, riant ensemble et descendant au Dernier Repas avec Rocke et sa femme pour partager la table du Roi et de la Reine. Ceux-ci s'étaient d'ailleurs empressés de leur demander de rester pour la journée, leur offrant le gîte, ce que les parents du roux avaient accepté, ultra gênés. Ils s'étaient alors quittés pour la journée, après que Solhyne, la maman de Blay, ait couché Ziha dans son lit et l'ait bordée. Enfin, ils s'étaient retrouvés tous deux dans leur chambre et s'étaient jetés l'un sur l'autre, ivres de bonheur et comptant en profiter à fond. D'ailleurs, c'était bien ce que Qhuinn avait fait une bonne partie de la journée: profiter à fond de son mâle. Désormais, les muscles endoloris de toute cette activité, il reposait bienheureux en attendant que son _pyrocant_ ressorte de la salle de bains. Il ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à réapparaître après avoir, au grand dam du brun, enfilé un short.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il alors que Qhuinn détaillait du regard son corps marqué par ses crocs.

- J'observe mon mâle. Est-ce donc interdit ?

- Tu me regardes comme si tu avais faim et que j'étais un énorme cheeseburger! fit le roux en arquant un sourcil, les bras croisés, dans une posture tout à fait … appétissante justement.

- _Nallum_, si tu étais un burger, tu serais forcément un Royal Cheese, rien de moins.

- J'imagine que c'est un compliment.

- Ca l'est. Maintenant, viens là! fit-il en tapotant le lit à côté de lui.

- Pas question. Je vais aller me doucher pour accueillir mes parents au Premier Repas.

- On va y aller tous les deux, Blay. Mais ne pourrais-tu pas m'accorder une minute de ton précieux temps ?

- Tu as eu toute ma journée, Q. De sorte que les poches sous mes yeux ressemblent à des valises surchargées d'une jolie couleur indigo.

- Je ne t'ai pas entendu te plaindre une seule fois, pourtant.

- Tu as des arguments, que veux-tu ! plaisanta Blay dans un sourire craquant qui fit bander le brun dans la foulée.

Bon sang, quand est-ce que cette envie de lui irrépressible s'éteindrait-elle ? Alors qu'il avait passé les dernières heures à le faire sien encore et encore, il semblait que son corps ne connaissait aucune relâche. Et là, il le voulait près de lui. Il se découvrit donc, s'exposant aux yeux de son mâle qui déglutit en le voyant à nouveau prêt:

- Alors, _nallum_, que penses-tu de mes … comment dis-tu déjà ? … ah oui, de mes "arguments" ?

Les yeux azurs brillaient d'excitation, rivés sur sa virilité tendue et il passa la langue sur ses lèvres charnues, comme s'il savait déjà ce qu'il allait faire avec elle. Mmmh, le brun était plus que partant pour ces pensées-là. Sauf que l'autre se recula, levant les mains devant lui alors que son short ne cachait rien de son état de fièvre:

- Pas question. Pas question que je me fasse avoir une nouvelle fois.

- Blay … fit Qhuinn en passant une main sur son torse, glissant ensuite sur son sexe et pompant doucement.

Les yeux du roux s'écarquillèrent plus encore et il recula d'un nouveau pas, déglutissant nerveusement:

- Arrête ça, Q. Tu es le putain de Dieu de la Tentation … bordel !

- J'adore quand tu jures, _nallum_ … Tu me fais bander d'autant plus …

Il rejeta la tête en arrière, pompant avec plus d'entrain et il entendit son mâle gronder:

- Arrête ça, mes parents doivent nous attendre …

- Viens Blay … Viens me faire du bien …

Il imaginait derrière ses paupières closes l'autre s'avancer vers le lit, s'y agenouiller et passer lentement la langue le long de ses jambes pour enfin arriver à son sexe et le goûter longtemps. Très très longtemps. Bordel, il était proche rien que d'y penser.

- Ce n'est pas raisonnable …

Son _pyrocant_ résistait toujours mais il sentait sa voix flancher sous le désir. Il savait qu'il allait gagner et attrapa ses bourses pour les malaxer durement.

- C'est pas raisonnable mais c'est foutrement bon … et ce le sera encore plus quand tu mettras ta putain de langue sur ma queue …

Il eut à peine fini sa phrase que son voeu fut exaucé, le lit s'écrasa sous le poids de Blay et il sentit la bouche de l'autre l'entourer avec faim. Il gémit, projetant les hanches en avant sous la sensation.

- Oh bordel, Blay !

- Tu m'as voulu, tu m'as !

Le roux retira sa main de ses bourses pour s'en occuper lui-même tout en pompant violemment, cherchant à lui prendre cette jouissance le plus rapidement possible. Et Qhuinn fut plus qu'heureux de balancer des hanches, s'ouvrant totalement à lui. Il était si proche de l'extase qu'il savait qu'il allait l'atteindre d'ici peu. Sauf que Blay le lâcha d'un coup, glissant le long de sa virilité pour suçoter ses testicules et ensuite directement passer sa langue sur son entrée. Il sursauta, ne s'étant pas du tout attendu à cela mais apprécia la sensation et accrocha les cheveux de son mâle pour le maintenir là-bas. L'autre l'attisa encore quelques minutes avant de se relever et de se défaire de son short. Quand il le vit debout, à côté du lit, dans sa glorieuse nudité, Qhuinn jouit en murmurant son prénom. Alors qu'il redescendait de son orgasme, il ouvrit les yeux et vit son _pyrocant_, les crocs allongés qui dépassaient sur sa lèvre inférieure, souriant radieusement. Blay parla d'une voix rauque:

- Meilleur compliment du monde, si tu veux mon avis.

- Tu me rends dingue ! acquiesça Qhuinn, parfaitement repu désormais.

- Laisse-moi te rendre dingue un peu plus … _nallum_ …

Sur ces mots, Blay se pencha, récupérant sur ses doigts ce que Qhuinn venait de donner, et il glissa le tout dans son antre, le préparant à le recevoir. C'était la première fois, depuis la perte de sa "virginité", que son mâle décidait de le prendre. Et le brun était toujours un peu nerveux à ce sujet. Heureusement, son _pyrocant_ était un vrai dieu du sexe car il se mit à le calmer en embrassant et léchant sa jambe, remontant vers sa queue qui récupérait doucement sa vigueur. Soudain, il plongea les crocs dans l'aine de Qhuinn, le faisant hurler de douleur teintée de plaisir. Quand il l'entendit aspirer son sang à grandes goulées, si proche de son sexe, il se sentit bander à nouveau comme un malade alors qu'il venait à peine de jouir. Après quelques minutes, Blay sembla rassasié autant de son sang que de ses gémissements car il le relâcha, lécha ses entailles et le retourna d'autorité pour s'enfoncer en lui sans prendre son temps. Alors qu'il s'accrochait aux draps de lit, profitant des sensations que son mâle lui offrait, son portable vibra sur la table de chevet. Ils se stoppèrent tous deux un moment, se demandant ce qu'ils devaient faire. Mais directement, le roux reprit son va-et-vient et Qhuinn profita des sensations. Quelques minutes plus tard, le téléphone vibrait à nouveau, signifiant par là que l'appel était important. Blay se retira à contrecoeur alors que le brun soupirait de déception et s'avançait pour se saisir de l'appareil qui sonnait toujours. Il regarda l'appelant, tenta de se recomposer une voix normale puis décrocha:

- Ta Majesté.

- Salut Q. Je dois te parler. Sois dans mon bureau dans 10 minutes.

- Euh … okay.

- Et viens seul. C'est entre toi et moi, gamin.

Il regarda Blay qui attendait patiemment qu'il finisse de discuter pour reprendre leur activité et il grommela un "oui" rapide avant de raccrocher. Alors que son _pyrocant_ allait de nouveau venir vers lui, il tendit la main devant lui en soupirant:

- Il va falloir remettre ça à plus tard, _nallum_. Wrath veut me voir fissa dans son bureau et je dois me doucher.

- Okay, je t'accompagne.

- Ecoute, il veut me voir seul. Et pour la douche … vu comme j'ai envie de toi, là, de suite, il vaudrait peut-être mieux que je passe le premier.

L'autre lui sourit avant de l'attraper, l'attirer à lui et l'embrasser passionnément. Il eut presque envie de désobéir un instant. Puis il se rappela de la froideur de la voix de son Roi et s'écarta, bien à regret. Après un dernier regard langoureux, il fila dans la douche en jurant, se promettant de remettre ça à plus tard.

XoXoX

Blay venait de dire aurevoir à ses parents qui quittaient le manoir et rentraient chez eux, avec la promesse de leur laisser Ziha le lendemain soir, pour qu'ils aillent se balader ensemble. La petite avait semblé ravie à cette idée et il n'avait pu le leur refuser. Il savait d'ores et déjà qu'ils les suivraient de loin, Qhuinn et lui, pour s'assurer qu'il ne leur arrive rien. Mais ça, personne n'était obligé de le savoir. Ils étaient certes un peu surprotecteurs mais tant que ça ne se voyait pas trop, c'était tout ce qui comptait. D'ailleurs, en parlant de son mâle, il ne l'avait pas vu depuis qu'il avait quitté leur chambre pour se rendre dans le bureau de Wrath et il commençait à vraiment s'inquiéter. Il n'était pas apparu au Premier Repas et n'était même pas venu pour saluer ses parents, ce qui était vraiment bizarre. Blay était d'ailleurs en train de remonter voir s'il n'était pas repassé par la chambre quand il croisa John qui sortait du bureau du Roi.

- Hey, John, ça va ?

L'autre s'aperçut alors de sa présence et releva la tête vers lui, les sourcils froncés et le front soucieux. Il haussa les épaules, chercha visiblement ses mots, les mains levées mais ne mimant rien.

- Tu es tout pâle, tu veux t'asseoir?

C'est alors qu'il sembla reprendre vigueur et se mit à signer rapidement:

_- C'est de la folie, Blay. Wrath vient de m'annoncer que Qhuinn n'était plus mon_ Ahstrux Nohtrum_._

- Bah, c'est ce qui avait été décidé pour le moment non ?

- J_ustement, c'est là la différence ! Il n'est plus mon _Ahstrux nohtrum _**du tout**__. Il a été relevé de ses fonctions_.

Blay arqua un sourcil, inquiet.

- Relevé de ses fonctions?

_- Ouais, c'est ce qu'il a dit. _

- Qhuinn ?

_- Nan, Wrath. Qhuinn était pas là. _

Donc Qhuinn n'était pas dans le bureau avec John et le Roi. Et il n'était pas venu manger, ni saluer ses parents. Et puis il avait été relevé de ses fonctions d'_Ahstrux Nohtrum_, ce qui était à peu près le boulot de toute une vie … oh bordel …

- Mais je pensais que c'était ad vitam aeternam ?

_- Moi aussi, Blay, moi aussi … Il n'a rien voulu expliquer. Il a dit que c'était ainsi, point barre. _

John secoua la tête, vraiment soucieux mais le roux ne pensait qu'à une chose. Son mâle. Bon sang, s'il avait appris la nouvelle, il devait être dans un sacré état. Il fallait qu'il le trouve et vite.

- Je … je dois trouver Qhuinn.

Son meilleur pote tapa sur son épaule en hochant la tête, montrant par là qu'il comprenait parfaitement et s'en alla de son côté, les yeux perdus dans le vague, certainement aussi stressé que lui. Bordel, mais où était Qhuinn ?!

Après être passé par la salle d'entraînement, avoir fouillé la cuisine et le garde-manger, être allé au garage pour vérifier que le Hummer était bien là, avoir checké qu'il ne jouait pas un petit billard dans le salon ou se promenait sur la terrasse, Blay dut bien reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où se trouvait Qhuinn. Il allait bientôt faire jour et son mâle n'était nulle part en vue. Et bien évidemment, le roux avait la trouille de sa vie. Il savait parfaitement ce que ce genre de nouvelle pouvait faire au guerrier aux yeux dépareillés. Il savait que ce mec était une putain de bombe à retardement et qu'il ne fallait que la moindre étincelle pour le faire exploser. Il aurait voulu être avec lui, pouvoir être là quand il lâcherait prise. Sauf que l'autre était suffisamment bien planqué pour l'empêcher de le faire. Il était en train de remonter vers sa chambre pour s'occuper de Ziha et la mettre au lit quand il croisa Nalla et Bella dans le couloir, jouant avec des petits cubes à empiler. Il fronça les sourcils, étonné. Sa fille aurait du se trouver avec elles.

- Bella ?

- Oh, salut Blay. Ziha est avec Qhuinn.

- Avec Qhuinn ?

- Oui, il est passé alors qu'on jouait toutes les trois et il a dit qu'il se chargeait de la puce.

Donc son mâle était là, dans la chambre de Ziha, avec leur fille. Il en soupira de soulagement. Il était sauf et il avait toujours la tête bien sur les épaules s'il s'occupait de la petite. Il remercia la _shellane_ de Zadiste rapidement et entra en trombe dans la pièce, heureux de les retrouver. Pourtant, il se figea quand il vit Qhuinn dans le fauteuil à côté du petit lit, serrant la petite dans ses bras en chantonnant doucement. Elle avait la tête appuyée contre son torse en s'endormant et semblait apprécier la chanson, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Blay.

_- "When you were here before … Couldn't look you in the eye … You're just like an angel … You skin makes me cry … You float like a feather … in a beautiful world … I wish I was special … you're so fucking special …"_

Creep de Radiohead. La chanson qui, selon Qhuinn, le définissait le mieux. Mais pour Blay, son mâle était tout, sauf un minable (NDA: "creep" en anglais, minable). Bien loin de là.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui chantes, enfin ?

Qhuinn releva son regard dépareillé vers lui, visiblement de très mauvais poil et il dit, continuant à bercer la petite:

- Tout le monde aime Radiohead.

Blay soupira, les bras croisés, ne sachant que faire alors que son _pyrocant_ reprenait son chant:

_- "But I'm a creep … I'm a weirdo … What the hell I'm doing here ? I don't belong here …"_

Le roux secoua la tête puis choisit de l'interrompre à nouveau, ne pouvant en supporter plus dans cet auto-flagellement.

- Où étais-tu ? Je t'ai cherché partout.

- J'avais besoin de prendre l'air.

- Besoin de prendre l'air ? Sérieusement, Qhuinn, je me suis fait un sang d'encre.

- Tu ne devrais pas, "maman"! Je suis grand maintenant, je peux sortir seul ! ironisa son mâle en se levant et déposant délicatement Ziha dans son lit.

Il posa ensuite un baiser doux sur son front et la recouvrit de sa couverture fétiche, qu'ils avaient retrouvé dans la maison de Sehrena. Elle dormait comme une bienheureuse.

- Tu devrais arrêter de te comporter …

- Shhhht ! l'interrompit le brun, mauvais en l'attrapant par le bras pour les emmener vers la porte menant à leur chambre.

Quand ils furent tous deux enfermés dans leur antre, Blay s'adossa à la porte et regarda Qhuinn qui s'approchait de la porte fenêtre où le volet n'était pas encore baissé pour la journée.

- Pourrais-tu essayer d'être un peu moins grincheux ?

- Je ne suis pas grincheux, je suis mal dans ma peau, ce n'est pas pareil.

Le roux reçut le coup comme une gifle mais ne laissa rien paraître et grinça:

- Tu es perpétuellement mal dans ta peau. Pourtant, tu n'as aucune raison de l'être …

_Dis-moi, pourquoi tu fais ça,_

_Pourquoi t'arrêtes pas._

_Tu te fous en l'air._

_Ça a l'air de t'plaire._

- Aucune raison de l'être?

- Je veux dire … tout s'est bien passé avec mes parents et je suis là, Qhuinn. Tu peux me parler …

- Tout ne se résume pas à toi, Blay.

- Ah non. Pas question que tu fasses ça. Pas question que tu t'en prennes à moi pour évacuer ta rage.

Les yeux vairons étincelèrent de colère quand il comprit qu'il avait été percé à jour mais il ne rajouta rien, carra la mâchoire et afficha un air buté. Un air à la "_Fichez-moi la paix, je vous emmerde, j'emmerde le monde et j'emmerde ce putain d'univers_". Sauf que le roux n'était pas à ça près avec lui. Et il n'allait pas se laisser faire désormais.

- Ecoute, je sais que c'est un coup dur pour le truc de l'_Ahstrux Nohtrum_ mais on tirera ça au clair et …

- Le truc de l'_Ahstrux Nohtrum _? l'interrompit Qhuinn, perplexe.

Et puis il éclata de rire. Mais d'un rire sans joie qui fit frissonner Blay. D'autant plus quand il continua:

- J'en ai juste rien à foutre d'être ou pas l'_Ahstrux Nohtrum_ de John. Rien à foutre du tout.

- Mais alors …

- Laisse tomber, Blay !

Il se mit en marche pour sortir et fuir la conversation mais le roux ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

_Pourquoi, pourquoi tu comprends pas_

_Que c'est pas vrai tout ça,_

_Que tu reviendras pas_

_Si tu t'en vas par là ?_

_Et là, tu crois_

_Que j'vais rester sans rien dire _

_Ah oui, tu crois_

_Qu'je vais rester planté là_

_A te voir courir dans tes délires_

_Et te laisser faire n'importe quoi _

Il argua:

- Tu ne vas pas me tourner le dos, Qhuinn. Pas question. On est une famille maintenant et tu dois arrêter ta phase d'auto-destruction … Ton enfant a déjà perdu sa mère et …

- CE N'EST PAS MON ENFANT ! fit Qhuinn, en hurlant, se retournant vers Blay pour le pointer du doigt, du désespoir plein les yeux.

Celui-ci, les bras toujours croisés, recula d'un pas sous le choc. Pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi ? Qhuinn répéta d'ailleurs, d'une petite voix cette fois:

- Ce n'est pas … mon enfant.

Le roux déglutit, perplexe puis murmura:

- Mais c'est l'enfant de Sehrena et elle te l'a confié.

Les yeux vairons fouillèrent la pièce, comme s'ils cherchaient une réponse qui pourrait les satisfaire. Cela dura un moment pendant lequel Blay patienta, tendu. Il savait que son mâle en avait gros sur le coeur mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il devait attendre qu'il se lâche et il espérait vraiment qu'il le ferait. Quand l'autre parla, sa voix était brisée.

- Tu sais quoi ? Elle se trompait. Elle se trompait lourdement …

- Sehrena ? Mais pas du tout. Elle n'aurait pu trouver mieux que toi, Q. Et elle le savait.

- Non, elle se gourait sur toute la ligne. Elle m'a dit … elle m'a dit qu'il y avait du bon en lui.

Il fronça les sourcils, cherchant à comprendre de quoi il parlait. Ils avaient changé de conversation sans qu'il s'en rende compte ou quoi ?

- Elle me demandait de lui laisser une chance. Qu'il en valait la peine.

- Qui ? De qui tu parles ?

- De mon frère. Janhym. Y a rien de bon dans ce mec.

- Mais pourquoi tu me parles de lui ?

- Il veut la reprendre, Blay. Il veut reprendre Ziha. Il en a fait la demande officielle et Wrath … il veut qu'on la lui rende …

Alors que les mots pénétraient en lui, trouvant un écho horrible dans ses tripes, ce furent les larmes qui s'échappaient des yeux dépareillés qui le mirent au supplice. Qhuinn disait la vérité. Janhym allait leur reprendre la petite. Il allait leur prendre leur fille.

_Dis-toi t'es en train de partir._

_Tu t'es trompé d'navire,_

_T'as cassé ta dérive,_

_T'es en train d'te couler._

_Et moi, moi tu m'as oublié._

_Moi, tu y as pas pensé ?_

_Tu m'as juste laissé_

_Le droit de la fermer._


	21. Russian Roulette

**Chapitre 20: Russian Roulette**

_Take a breath,_

_Take it deep. _

_'Calm yourself', He says to me_

_If you play, you play for keep. _

_Take the gun and count to three._

_I'm sweating now,_

_Moving slow,_

_No time to think. My turn to go_

_And you can see my heart beating_

_You can see it through my chest._

_Then I'm terrified but I'm not leaving_

_I know that I must pass this test_

_So, just pull the trigger_

Blay regardait Qhuinn faire les cent pas devant l'immense bureau en acajou du Roi de la Race. Celui-ci restait étrangement calme malgré le lion en cage qui pestait en face de lui. A ses côtés se tenaient Vishous et Zadiste, l'air aussi impénétrable que furieux. Il était presque sûr que les deux étaient là pour canaliser son mâle au cas où il péterait les plombs. Sauf qu'ils avaient l'air aussi rageur que le brun. Le roux, quant à lui, était étrangement calme. Pourtant, la nouvelle que son _pyrocant_ lui avait balancé une demi-heure plus tôt avait détruit sa bulle de bonheur. Cet enfoiré de Janhym … ce salaud de merde … venait encore de faire un sale coup à son frère. Dire qu'il ne s'y était pas attendu aurait été un mensonge. Tout ça était bien trop beau pour qu'il puisse y croire. Mais ceci … s'attaquer à Ziha et à la seule famille que Qhuinn avait jamais connue, c'était pire que tout. Pire que le reste. Pire que le rejet et les brimades. Janhym essayait par tous les moyens de briser son frère et Blay ne laisserait jamais faire ça.

- Tu ne peux pas lui dire oui, Wrath ! Il … il ne peut pas avoir Ziha !

Qhuinn venait enfin de reprendre la parole mais ce n'était pas pour un mieux, visiblement.

- Je te rappelle que je suis le Roi, gamin. Ce que je peux ou ne peux pas faire, c'est pas à toi d'en décider.

Le brun baissa la tête, arrêté devant le bureau et grommela:

- Pardon je … je perds la boule. Mais il ne peut pas me la prendre. Il doit y avoir un moyen de …

- Crois-moi, fiston, j'ai déjà demandé à Saxton de chercher la moindre faille qui pourrait nous permettre de refuser sa requête. Il n'y en a aucune …

- Saxton rêve de me voir me planter!

Il se comportait comme un gamin mais Blay ne le comprenait que trop bien. Et lui aussi aurait aimé pensé que son ancien amant ne faisait rien pour les aider. Sauf qu'il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas le cas. Si il y avait eu un moyen que Ziha reste avec eux, Saxton l'aurait trouvé. Parce qu'il voulait, contre toute attente, leur bonheur.

- Saxton obéit à mes ordres. Comme tu es sensé le faire.

- Comment peux-tu me demander cela ? Comment veux-tu que j'accepte de la laisser partir ?

Le roux sentit son coeur se briser. Il était rare que Qhuinn se montre aussi faible, aussi démuni, qu'il parle aussi ouvertement de ses peurs. Il devait être au bout de rouleau pour s'ouvrir ainsi. Blay, pour sa part, ne parvenait pas à réaliser. Pour lui, il y aurait forcément une solution, quelque chose qui les sortirait de ce pétrin. Dans un recoin de sa tête, il ne parvenait pas à omettre la possibilité que Qhuinn tire une balle dans la tête de son frère pour empêcher qu'il leur reprenne Ziha. Et à bien y penser, ce ne serait pas si étonnant que ça. Son _pyrocant_ était capable de tout pour protéger sa famille.

- Tu sais parfaitement que si je pouvais faire disparaître ton frère pour empêcher cette requête, je le ferais. Mais je suis le Roi de la Race, Qhuinn. Je ne peux que l'entendre et agir comme on l'attend de moi. Tu sais que ma place est menacée. Les Bâtards sont de plus en plus pressants. Le moindre faux pas et la _Glymera_ en profitera …

Le brun avait les épaules basses et le regard fuyant quand Wrath finit de parler.

- Je sais, je sais … c'est juste dur à accepter, bordel. C'est ma fille et …

- Techniquement, ce n'est pas ta fille mais la sienne ! dit Vishous qui prenait la parole pour la première fois de la réunion.

Qhuinn releva les yeux vers lui et le fusilla du regard avant de lâcher, glacial:

- Tu sais que c'est des conneries tout ça. Il n'en a rien à foutre de cette petite. Il fait ça pour m'atteindre.

- Et il y arrive, visiblement. Ne penses-tu pas qu'il rêve de te voir réagir comme un con ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse d'autre? Ca fait des mois que je m'occupe de Ziha. C'est ma fille. Quoiqu'en dise la biologie ou ces foutus papiers !

Vishous s'avança, menaçant. Blay eut le réflexe idiot de reculer mais Qhuinn resta bien campé sur ses pieds, la tête haute et le regard furieux.

- Je sais ça, putain. Ce que j'essaye de te dire, c'est que tu réagis exactement comme ce sombre connard voudrait que tu réagisses. Il veut te pousser à l'agresser, pour montrer au monde entier que tu es un sauvage, un animal incontrôlable !

- Mais je rêve de le buter !

- Evidemment que oui, Einstein. Et tu veux que je te dise un petit secret ? La confrérie au grand complet rêve de le buter. Sauf que si tu le fais, ça te retombera dessus. Et sur nous, bordel de merde. Tu veux la garder ta gamine ? Bah comporte-toi comme un homme et non comme un barbare !

Le brun ouvrit la bouche et la referma plusieurs fois, complètement perplexe. Blay savait pertinemment que le guerrier aux yeux de diamants ne disait jamais rien au hasard. Chaque parole avait un sens. Caché parfois. Mais il ne disait pas ça juste pour calmer son _pyrocant_. S'il y avait bien quelque chose à croire dans toute cette histoire, c'était forcément la parole de V. Et puisque Qhuinn semblait totalement incapable de formuler une réponse correcte, il décida d'enfin prendre la parole. Ce n'était pas son frère, ce n'était pas son rôle mais après tout, c'était sa fille. Et son mâle. Et il pouvait s'en mêler s'il le voulait:

- Et qu'est-ce que tu nous conseilles?

Le regard diamant se braqua sur lui et le guerrier l'étudia longuement en silence, tirant de temps à autre sur la roulée au coin de ses lèvres.

- Parlez à ce connard. Essayez de lui faire entendre raison. Et accompagne-le, sinon il est capable de lui faire entrer sa mâchoire dans le crâne pour se faire entendre convenablement.

Qhuinn, à ses côtés, se tendit à cette suggestion et grogna:

- J'ai pas envie de voir mon putain de frère. Si je l'ai en face de moi, je le démonte. Muscle par muscle.

Le fils de la Vierge Scribe ne porta même pas son attention sur lui, toujours focalisé sur Blay et eut un demi-sourire en coin qu'il tenta de masquer alors qu'il disait:

- Voilà exactement pourquoi tu dois y aller également, gamin. Je sais que tu penses que ce n'est pas ta place mais ça l'est. Bordel, je pense même que t'as été mis au monde pour canaliser ce putain d'enfoiré.

- Mais … commença Qhuinn, mais il fut interrompu par Wrath qui tapa du poing sur la table et annonça:

- Eh bien c'est réglé. Vous y allez, vous vous comportez comme les soldats que je veux que vous soyiez. CI-VI-LI-SES ! crut-il bon de rajouter, comme si ce n'était pas suffisamment clair.

Ce fut finalement au tour de Zadiste de prendre la parole, un rictus mauvais dessiné sur ses lèvres:

- Et si ce crétin refuse de lâcher prise, on pourra toujours envisager de le dépecer. Ouais, je me ferais un plaisir de lui arracher les couilles.

Etrangement, Blay trouva ultra sexy le sourire mauvais que son mâle renvoya au guerrier balafré. Ces deux-là étaient définitivement sur la même longueur d'onde. Et ainsi fut scellé le destin de Janhym, fils de Lohstrong.

XoXoX

Qhuinn était en train d'enfiler son Sig Sauer dans le holster d'épaule sanglé sur lui et il regarda ses mains qui tremblaient. Putain de bordel de merde, il était nerveux comme un jeune puceau qui court vers sa première fois. Sauf que ce vers quoi il allait aujourd'hui n'avait rien de vraiment excitant. Et ce ne serait pas une bonne expérience ! Affronter son frère pour la garde de la petite Ziha était la chose la plus compliquée qu'il aurait jamais à faire. Bien plus compliquée encore que quand il avait du demander pardon à Blay pour toutes ses erreurs. Parce qu'ici, c'était l'avenir de sa famille qui reposait sur lui. Et si il foirait tout, comme il l'avait toujours fait ? Ses yeux vairons se portèrent sur le guerrier roux, à quelques mètres de lui, en train de s'équiper lui aussi. Il avait les sourcils froncés, signe qu'il était soucieux, et étudiait ses armes avec la plus grande attention. Il ne voulait rien oublier. Qhuinn le connaissait de toute façon par coeur. Blay était stressé autant que lui. Alors, oubliant toute la tâche sur laquelle il se concentrait pour ne pas perdre pied, il avança vers son mâle. Son port d'attache. Celui qui lui permettait de garder la tête haute en toute circonstance.

Il arriva à ses côtés et, prenant l'autre totalement par surprise car il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu approcher, il souffla:

- Blay …

Les yeux azurs de son _pyrocant_ se posèrent sur lui et il haleta doucement, reprenant pied dans la réalité.

- Tout va bien ? demanda le roux de sa voix éteinte, fouillant son visage à la recherche d'un indice.

- Pas du tout. Je balise à fond.

- Moi aussi, Q. Moi aussi …

Blay semblait avoir pris cent ans. Ou même deux cents. Il semblait dépité, même. Mais qui ne le serait pas avec ce connard de Janhym qui venait leur pourrir l'existence ? Bordel, il avait envie de lui enfuir son poing au fond de la gorge pour lui arracher ensuite la langue et l'empêcher à jamais de parler. En gros, il voulait juste le buter. L'éjecter du tableau. Pour qu'il ne soit plus un problème. Et puis, il revenait sur Terre et se calmait. Parce que c'était son frère. Son putain de frère. Et que même s'il l'avait démoli toute sa jeunesse, ce mec à un moment donné avait décidé que sa vie valait la peine d'être conservée. Il l'avait sauvé de la garde d'honneur. Alors Qhuinn lui devait ça. La vie. Et il ne pouvait pas lui prendre la sienne. Et puis franchement, qui il bernait ? Pas même lui. Il aimait son frère, même si celui-ci ne faisait que le haïr. Plutôt pathétique, pas vrai? Ouais, Qhuinn, fils de personne puisque renié, était un sentimental après tout. Il aimait sa famille. Son père, sa mère, sa soeur et son frère. Ils les aimait tous. Il aurait voulu être aimé d'eux. Et là, tout de suite, il allait affronter celui qui avait obtenu tout cet amour de son père, pour obtenir la garde d'une enfant qui n'était même pas biologiquement la sienne. Et pourtant, Ziha leur appartenait tellement, à Blay et lui. Elle était la 3ème personne de leur famille. Un membre à part. Le membre le plus important. Parfois, il avait presque l'impression que, si elle n'était pas là, leur couple partirait en sucette comme il l'avait fait de nombreuses fois. Et puis surtout, il aimait cette petite fille. De tout son coeur. Et il voulait lui montrer à quel point un père peut aimer son enfant. C'était quelque chose qu'elle ne connaîtrait jamais avec Janhym. C'était pour cela qu'il devait se battre. Pour ça et uniquement pour ça. Pour donner à Ziha ce qu'elle méritait d'obtenir. Ce qu'elle aurait eu de Sehrena si la jolie rousse avait vécu. Mais là tout de suite, il avait surtout besoin de courage alors il colla son torse à celui de Blay, riva son regard dans le sien et dit d'une voix faible:

- J'ai besoin que tu me prennes dans tes bras, _nallum_.

Comme toujours avec Blay, il n'eut pas besoin de donner d'explications. L'autre le comprenait. L'autre savait. Parce qu'ils étaient les deux moitiés d'un tout et qu'ils n'avaient aucun besoin de se parler pour se comprendre. Son mâle ouvrit les bras et il se hâta de s'y lover, bercé par l'étau serré du roux sur lui. Il enfouit son nez dans le cou musclé du vampire qu'il aimait plus que sa propre vie, il respira sa fragrance incroyable et y trouve du réconfort. Un tout petit peu de réconfort. Ca n'allait pas lui rendre assez confiance en lui pour passer l'épreuve qui l'attendait mais ça lui donnait les forces nécessaires pour y aller, en tout cas. Les mains de Blay parcoururent son dos, le caressant alors qu'il murmurait de sa voix qui rendait toujours Qhuinn dingue:

- Ca va aller, Q. Je serai là. On va tout faire pour garder notre fille …

Ces mots, dits par cet homme qu'il chérissait, le rassurèrent et lui firent chaud au coeur. Blay voyait Ziha comme sa propre fille. Il pouvait lire dans les yeux de son _pyrocant_, quand il regardait la petite, qu'il l'aimait plus que lui encore. Il ne se passait pas un moment, quand leur fille était avec eux, sans que le roux n'ait les yeux rivés sur elle, sur chacune de ses actions, veillant sur elle comme un ange gardien. Bien souvent même, le brun se mettait en retrait, les regardant évoluer tous les deux, sans lui. Et c'était magnifique. Si Ziha semblait avoir besoin à toute heure de Qhuinn, c'était une attitude beaucoup moins prononcée quand Blay était dans les parages. Avec lui, elle se sentait à l'aise, elle riait, se précipitait dans ses bras et, quand elle avait fait une bêtise, s'avançait vers lui, les bras dans le dos et la tête basse, sa petite lèvre tremblante pour l'appâter. Et à chaque fois, elle l'attendrissait ainsi. Elle devait rester avec eux, pour toutes ces raisons. Parce qu'elle s'habituait à eux, à leur famille. Parce qu'elle se sentait bien au Manoir, qu'elle se sentait un peu la grande soeur de Nalla, qu'elle poursuivait Bouh dans toutes les pièces de la maison, qu'elle faisait craquer tous les Guerriers, même les plus renfrognés. Elle devait rester avec eux, il ne pouvait en être autrement.

- Oui, on va la garder …

Il enroula les bras autour de son mâle, collant celui-ci encore plus contre lui. Très vite, sa langue vint goûter la peau du roux, le faisant frissonner contre lui. Qhuinn savait que ce n'était absolument pas le moment mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir besoin de l'autre, de n'importe quelle façon, pour se rassurer. Il picora ensuite sa mâchoire de petits baisers et, quand sa bouche rencontra celle de Blay, ils s'embrassèrent comme si ça leur était bien plus nécessaire que de respirer. Leurs langues s'affrontèrent un long moment, dans l'énergie du désespoir qui les étreignait tous les deux. Quand le brun se recula, le roux haleta doucement.

- Ce n'est pas le moment, Q …

- Je sais … j'avais juste besoin de …

Mais il ne put pas finir sa phrase car son _pyrocant_ reprit possession de sa bouche d'autorité, l'embrassant comme s'il avait soif de lui. Qhuinn gémit, sentant immédiatement sa virilité se dresser au contact du bassin de son mâle qui frottait contre le sien.

- Blay … gémit-il dans la bouche de l'autre, accroché à ses côtés pour garder pied.

Celui-ci se recula mais seulement pour mordiller ses lèvres, sa mâchoire et ensuite son cou, montrant clairement ses intentions. Alors que Qhuinn passait ses mains sous le t-shirt du roux, celui-ci murmura contre la peau de son épaule qu'il venait de découvrir avec un doigt:

- Je sais que ce n'est pas le moment mais je n'arrête pas de penser que c'est peut-être … la dernière fois.

- Blay …

La voix du brun était brisée sous l'émotion mais l'autre continua, ne tenant pas compte de son interruption:

- La dernière fois qu'on est parfaitement heureux. Et j'ai cette sensation au fond du bide que … ça va mal se passer Q. Que je vais … te perdre pour toujours.

Qhuinn prit le visage de son mâle entre ses mains et le releva pour river son regard vairon dans celui azur:

- Tu ne me perdras pas, _nallum_. On va se sortir de cette situation. Je veux juste que tu me fasses deux promesses.

L'autre acquiesça et il put voir des larmes dans les yeux tristes de son mâle. Il refusait qu'il soit triste. Il faisait tout, au quotidien, pour que Blay soit heureux, bordel ! Ce n'était pas cet enfoiré de Janhym qui allait gâcher tout maintenant. Blay souffla:

- Dis-moi …

- Je veux que tu m'empêches de buter ce connard, peu importe ce qu'il dira pour m'énerver.

- Bien sûr, je ne te laisserais pas faire ça …

- Ce n'est pas une question de principes, _nallum_. Si je le descends, je m'en voudrais à jamais.

- Je le sais, ça.

- Très bien.

Il scella cette promesse d'un baiser dur sur la bouche du roux puis continua:

- Quant à la deuxième promesse, Blay, je veux que, quoiqu'il arrive là-bas, tu ne te mettes pas en danger. Si les choses tournent mal, je veux que tu te tires, tu m'entends ?

- Je …

- Non, écoute-moi. C'est à moi qu'il en veut. C'est moi qu'il attaquera. S'il s'en prend à moi, ne joue pas au héros, Blay. Va t'en. Sans te retourner.

- Je ne peux pas faire ça !

- Bien sûr que si. On a une fille, ne l'oublie pas. Et elle ne peut pas nous perdre maintenant. Pas après avoir perdu sa mère.

Blay baissa les yeux, refusant de promettre, il le savait. Qhuinn insista encore:

- Je m'en sortirai, _nallum_. Je te reviendrai. Je te le promets. Mais si ça tourne mal …

- Je reviendrais auprès de Ziha. J'ai compris, Qhuinn. Je ferai ce que tu me demandes.

Cette fois, ce fut lui qui se jeta sur la bouche du brun, plongeant sa langue directement contre la sienne, quémandant un baiser bien plus passionné. Qhuinn le lui accorda de bonne grâce, rivant ses mains dans les mèches rousses soyeuses de son mâle. Il l'attira plus encore à lui, de sorte à frotter leurs deux queues l'une à l'autre. Il avait besoin de ce contact, besoin de sentir l'autre le désirer, l'aimer. Mais ils furent très vite interrompus par deux coups frappés à la porte adjacente à la leur. La chambre de Ziha. Blay se hâta de se reculer alors que le brun allait ouvrir, trouvant Bella, la shellane de Z, derrière, un sourire d'excuses sur le visage:

- Je suis désolée de vous interrompre dans vos préparatifs mais la demoiselle qui est là souhaitait voir ses papas.

Qhuinn baissa les yeux vers sa fille, sa splendide petite fille, qui tenait la main de Bella et semblait embêtée de venir les déranger. Comme si elle pouvait les déranger un jour ! Il se baissa pour être à sa hauteur et ouvrit les bras. Directement, Ziha lâcha la main de la femelle pour se jeter contre lui, enfouissant sa petite tête dans son cou. Il se releva avec elle dans les bras et son coeur se brisa en mille morceaux quand la petite sanglota:

- Tu ne vas pas me laisser partir, hein Papa?

Elle ne l'avait plus appelé Papa depuis des mois, se contentant de Qhuinn pour le héler. Il darda un regard sur Blay et vit à son expression que son _pyrocant_ vibrait de la même détermination que lui. Alors, fort de ce soutien, il assura à celle pour qu'il donnerait sa vie désormais:

- Non, ma puce. Jamais tu ne partiras.

XoXoX

Blay observa Qhuinn alors que celui-ci sonnait à la porte de sa propre maison. Il savait que son _pyrocant_ avait les nerfs à vif mais quelqu'un qui l'aurait vu de l'extérieur n'aurait pas pu le deviner. Ainsi, le visage fermé, la mâchoire carrée, les yeux noirs et pas un mot prononcé depuis le départ du manoir, il paraissait juste ultra concentré. Mais le roux, lui, savait. Il savait qu'il avait le visage fermé car il ne souhaitait pas montrer à son enfoiré de frère à quel point tout cela le touchait. Il carrait la mâchoire pour ne pas le mordre, au sens littéral du terme. Ses yeux noirs trahissaient toute la haine qu'il ressentait actuellement, d'être devant cette maison qui avait été le théâtre des horreurs de son enfance. Et surtout, il ne parlait pas depuis le manoir parce qu'il avait peur de craquer. Un _doggen_ vint ouvrir la porte et leur demanda de patienter dans le hall pendant qu'il allait prévenir le Maître de la présence de son estimé frère. C'était du moins ce qu'il avait dit. Blay se serait presque attendu à voir son _pyrocant_ lever les yeux au ciel à cette remarque. Sauf que le mec en face de lui n'était absolument pas le mâle qu'il aimait. Il était juste une ombre de cet homme. Il vit les yeux vairons fouiller l'entrée, à la recherche certainement des choses qui avaient changé ici. Après tout, il n'y était jamais revenu depuis qu'ils l'avaient renié. Même alors qu'il avait hérité du manoir de Lohstrong, il n'y avait jamais remis les pieds. Tout au plus s'était-il contenté de venir s'asseoir devant la maison, sans se résoudre à entrer. C'était quelque chose que le roux avait appris quelques temps plus tôt, en cherchant Qhuinn partout. Etonnamment, le mouton noir de la famille venait se réfugier devant la maison de son enfance quand tout allait mal. De toute façon, Q avait toujours un vampire plein de dualité. Quand tout l'écartait de sa famille, il cherchait toujours à s'en faire accepter. Quand il souffrait, il faisait le mariole comme si tout allait bien. Quand il aurait du vouloir la mort de son frère, il faisait promettre à Blay de l'empêcher d'en finir avec lui … Et bien sûr, le roux avait dit oui. Car il savait ce que ça ferait à Qhuinn de tuer son frère. Mais tout de même, ce sale enfoiré méritait de souffrir un maximum.

Le _doggen_ réapparut et les mena à travers les différents couloirs immenses de la maison. Qhuinn avait repris son masque d'impassibilité et gardait la tête haute, le regard rivé devant lui, n'étudiant plus l'environnement autour d'eux. Le serviteur les fit ensuite entrer dans une énorme pièce très bien décorée. Dans les souvenirs de Blay, la maison n'était pas aussi richement parée. Il fallait croire que Janhym avait utilisé à profusion l'héritage familial que son frère lui avait rendu sans même y toucher. Ils se retrouvèrent donc dans un salon où se trouvait l'enfoiré, devant la cheminée allumée, un verre à la main. Quand le _doggen_ referma la porte, le roux vit son mâle se tendre imperceptiblement. Pendant un long moment, personne ne parla. Le frère de Qhuinn leur tournait toujours le dos, comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué leur présence alors que le serviteur les avait annoncés quand ils étaient entrés dans la pièce. Enfin, ce fut tout de même lui qui brisa le silence:

- Qhuinn, Qhuinn, Qhuinn …

Blay jeta un coup d'oeil à son mâle qui carrait désormais tellement la mâchoire qu'il pouvait entendre ses dents grincer.

- Je pensais que tu n'aurais jamais les couilles de revenir dans cette maison.

Et voilà, à peine arrivés de 5 minutes que le connard se mettait à l'emmerder. Ca ne tardait jamais.

- Je t'ai demandé une entrevue et tu ne me l'aurais accordée qu'ici. Me voilà donc.

La voix du brun était maîtrisée, calme. Pourtant, Blay pouvait presque sentir la rage bouillir en lui. C'était presque comme s'ils étaient deux corps avec un même ressenti. Le roux pouvait deviner tout ce qui se passait dans la tête de son mâle.

- Je suis pourtant sûr que tu cherchais n'importe quel moyen pour venir mettre à nouveau ton nez ici. Cette maison ne t'appartient pas, Qhuinn. Tu as été renié de cette famille, pourquoi ne lâches-tu pas prise ?

C'était une réflexion que le roux s'était fait également. Pourquoi son _pyrocant_ ne parvenait-il pas à tirer un trait sur ces gens qui ne l'avaient jamais apprécié à sa juste valeur ? Mais à nouveau, c'était tout ce qui faisait de Qhuinn ce qu'il était. Il était plein d'amour qui ne demandait qu'à s'exprimer, si on lui en laissait l'occasion. Qhuinn, ce vampire de contradictions …

- J'en ai rien à foutre de ta foutue baraque, Janhym. Je suis ici pour parler de ma fille.

Cette fois, l'autre se retourna et arqua un sourcil, amusé, avant de dire:

- Tu veux plutôt parler de MA fille.

Qhuinn avança d'un pas, de la rage irradiant tellement de lui que Blay tendit la main pour l'empêcher de faire une connerie. L'autre continua d'approcher son frère sans même daigner lui lancer un regard. Pourtant, de lui-même, il se stoppa à quelques pas de celui qui l'avait brimé toute sa putain de vie. Le roux serra les poings, tentant de contenir la haine qui naissait en lui désormais.

- Ne dis pas de conneries, Janhym. Tu ne la considères pas comme ta fille.

L'autre eut un sourire en coin ironique qui rappela à Blay curieusement son frère. Il était tellement difficile de garder en tête que ces deux-là étaient de la même famille. Et pourtant, c'était bel et bien le cas. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela que Ziha pouvait tant passer pour leur fille. Elle avait la couleur de cheveux et des yeux de Blay et tout le reste de Qhuinn. Et foutre Dieu, malheureusement, son père biologique était le vampire devant eux. Ce vampire sans coeur qui les regardait de manière dédaigneuse. Ce vampire qui aurait tué son frère s'il n'avait pas dû se salir les mains. Comme tout bon mâle de la _Glymera_, Janhym, fils de Lohstrong, préférait qu'on fasse le sale boulot à sa place. D'ailleurs, il avait mené la Garde d'Honneur contre Qhuinn. Mais il n'avait toutefois pas eu les couilles, comme il le disait si bien, d'aller jusqu'au bout. Pourquoi, ce serait toujours une question que Blay se poserait. Et il savait que c'était pareil pour son _pyrocant_.

- Cela ne te regarde pas,_ petit frère._ C'est ma fille et il est de mon droit de la récupérer.

L'ironie presque cynique qui pointait dans sa voix hérissa Blay plus que tout. Il avait envie de le prendre et de l'accrocher au mur. Sauf que la décision ne lui revenait pas directement.

- Tu ne la récupéreras pas.

Le sourire de Janhym s'agrandit encore, il but une gorgée du liquide ambré de son verre et dit d'une voix tout aussi maîtrisée que celle de Qhuinn.

- Et tu comptes m'en empêcher comment, au juste? Je te rappelle que la Loi est en ma faveur.

Les poings du brun se serrèrent le long de ses flancs mais pourtant, il parla calmement à nouveau.

- J'en ai rien à branler de la Loi. Tu ne l'aimes même pas … Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire avec elle ?

Janhym se contenta de ricaner, avança de quelques pas pour poser son verre sur la table entre eux et se resservir, toujours sans lâcher son frère des yeux. Quand ce fut fait et qu'il eut bu un coup, il demanda:

- Parce que tu l'aimes toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien savoir de l'amour, mon pauvre Qhuinn. Privé à jamais de l'amour de ses parents. Souviens-toi que c'est toi qui a conduit Lash à venir les massacrer. Si seulement tu avais foutu la paix à notre pauvre cousin …

Cette fois, c'en fut trop pour Blay qui grogna:

- Ta gueule, Janhym.

L'autre fils de Lohstrong darda son regard gris perle sur lui et son visage se fit d'autant plus sarcastique.

- Ahhh Blaylock, fils de Rocke … Toujours là pour défendre le pauvre persécuté qu'est mon petit frère, pas vrai ? Quelle honte tu dois être pour tes pauvres parents …

- Mes parents sont très fiers de moi. Quels que soient mes choix, comme tous parents devraient l'être de leur enfant, peu importe la couleur de leur peau ou même de leurs yeux.

- Crois-tu ?

Le salaud savait parfaitement où appuyer pour faire mal mais, heureusement pour lui, malheureusement pour Qhuinn, il semblait plutôt vouloir s'en prendre à son frère.

- Alors dis-moi, sang de mon sang, comment vas-tu l'aimer quand tu ne sais même pas ce qu'est l'amour paternel?

Les yeux vairons de son _pyrocant_ s'abaissèrent et Blay sut parfaitement qu'il avait touché en plein coeur. Le brun recula même d'un pas sous le coup, ce qui donna plus encore envie au roux de mordre ce sombre connard.

- Tu peux pas lui foutre la paix, bordel ? T'aurais mieux fait de rester dans ta supposée tombe, putain. Et si tu la fermes pas une bonne fois pour toutes, je t'y mets de mes propres mains.

Les yeux de l'autre se reposèrent à nouveau sur lui et il joua avec son verre avant de demander:

- Des menaces? C'est donc ça la célèbre Confrérie de la Dague Noire ? Une bande de dégénérés prêts à tuer tout ce qui ne partage pas le même avis qu'eux?

- Change un peu de disque, Janhym, tu fatigues tout le monde avec ton discours moralisateur. Surtout quand on sait qui tu es.

- Oh, pas besoin de montrer les crocs, ma petite pédale. J'ai posé une question simple concernant l'avenir de MA fille. Je suis en droit d'obtenir une réponse pour pouvoir statuer sur ce que je ferai.

- Oh arrête tes jérémiades, on sait parfaitement tous les 3 que, peu importe ce qu'on dira, tu ne nous la donneras pas.

- Si tel est le cas, que faites-vous donc dans ma maison ?

Plus le temps passait, plus le roux se posait la même question. Et c'est à ce moment-là que Qhuinn choisit de reprendre les rennes de la conversation.

- Puisqu'on sait tous que tu ne nous la confieras pas, réponds au moins à ma question. Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien vouloir d'elle ?

C'était en effet une question tout à fait intéressante car si ce connard voulait la petite, ce ne pouvait être uniquement pour emmerder Qhuinn. Ce leur fut directement confirmé quand il dit, regardant à nouveau la cheminée, leur tournant donc le dos:

- J'ai de grands projets pour cette enfant.

- Qui sont ?

- Ca ne te regarde pas.

- Ca me regarde quand elle est sous ma protection et que la récupérer dépend de ma décision.

- Le Roi de la Race ne pourra jamais refuser de me la rendre.

- Crois-tu ? demanda Qhuinn sur le même ton que l'autre avait employé un peu plus tôt.

Il y eut une lueur de doute dans le regard de Janhym. Et une lueur d'autre chose qui s'embrasa quand le _pyrocant_ de Blay rajouta:

- Penses-tu vraiment qu'il te la donnera en sachant à quel point tu es instable ?

- Elle est à MOI ! J'ai retourné la ville entière pour la retrouver.

Blay recula d'un pas sous la révélation mais l'autre n'en avait pas fini là.

- J'ai du fouiller chaque pièce de sa foutue baraque. Cette salope de Sehrena … elle était trop méfiante !

- Attends, que … ?

Mais tout devenait bien trop clair pour eux deux.

- Quoi ? Tu penses vraiment que ces crétins de lessers auraient pu mettre tout ça sur pied par eux-mêmes ?

Il eut un petit rire désabusé qui glaça le sang de Blay, aussi sûrement que les mots qu'il employait. Ce ne pouvait être vrai …

- Tu crois vraiment qu'ils auraient pu aller chercher cette gamine insignifiante si je n'avais pas parlé de son père? Si je n'avais pas promis de la leur livrer ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, bordel ?

Qhuinn était tendu comme un arc. Prêt à attaquer ce fou furieux qui leur faisait face. Et avec ses yeux vides, son air malade, il était plus que clair qu'il était complètement désaxé. Quant à son discours …

- La fille de Lash ! Oh hé ? Ding ding ding. Je sais que t'es plutôt lent, petit frère mais assemble les pièces. Le sang de Lash qui coule dans ses veines … Celui de l'Omega … Elle pouvait devenir ce qu'il n'a jamais pu être de la faute de tes petits copains et toi.

Les yeux vairons s'écarquillèrent d'horreur quand il comprit ce qu'il prévoyait pour leur fille. La livrer aux lessers et tenter d'en faire ce qu'ils avaient fait à son cousin. Blay eut un haut le coeur et serra les poings pour se contenir.

- CE N'EST PAS LA FILLE DE LASH !

- Je peux pourtant te jurer que j'ai jamais fourré ma queue dans cette salope. Si cette gamine est là, c'est l'oeuvre de notre cousin.

- Tu mens !

- Crois-tu ?

- Elle te ressemble … Elle me ressemble. Elle est comme notre soeur quand elle était petite …

- Peu importe. J'ai besoin de cette gamine pour mon grand projet.

- Ton grand projet ?

- Faire d'elle une machine de guerre, tuer le Roi des Vampires et prendre sa place.

- C'est une enfant et tu es complètement malade, bordel ! Tu ne la toucheras pas.

- Oh si, je vais la prendre et je vais la transformer. Avec l'aide de l'Omega.

- Tu es un traître à ta race ! fit Qhuinn, s'avançant enfin maintenant le choc passé.

- Peu importe. Et si elle n'es pas ce que je crois, c'est moi qui prendrais la place de Lash. Et je la tuerais lentement. Qu'elle souffre de n'avoir finalement servi à rien qu'à m'amener des problèmes. Et quand ce sera fait … Je viendrais pour toi, Qhuinn. Je viendrais arracher le moindre centimètre carré de ta peau si dégueulasse.

Alors que le brun déglutissait, ne sachant visiblement pas très bien quelle attitude adopter face au fou qu'ils avaient devant eux, le sang de Blay ne fit qu'un tour et il se jeta sur l'autre en grondant, prêt à en finir une bonne fois pour toutes

XoXoX

- NONNNNNNNN !

Au moment où Blay s'élançait, Qhuinn vit la lame dans la main de son frère. Elle s'enfonça dans un bruit humide et sinistre dans le ventre de son mâle. Il dégaina son arme, prêt à tirer sur celui qui avait toujours pourri sa vie mais Janhym inversa les positions, se collant dans le dos du roux, ressortant la lame de son ventre pour la placer sous sa carotide.

- Bouge d'un seul centimètre et je l'achève.

- Lâche-le immédiatement.

- Regarde ton précieux petit amoureux, mon frère. Regarde-le se vider de son sang …

Son angle d'attaque était réduit et, ainsi, il ne pouvait viser que la tête. Sûr et certain de le tuer ainsi. Sauf qu'il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Après tout ce qu'il venait de leur révéler, il savait désormais que Janhym était fou. Dangereux mais malade. Et il avait toujours cette dette envers lui. Pourtant, il voyait le sang de son mâle s'écouler de sa blessure et il frissonna de peur.

- Lâche-le, Janhym, je t'en prie.

- Oh pas question. Si je le lâche, tu vas me tuer.

- Je vais te tuer de toute façon.

- Allez, on sait tous les deux que tu ne le feras jamais, petit frère. Tu n'as pas les couilles pour ça.

Blay gémit, reprenant connaissance et écarquilla les yeux en voyant Qhuinn aussi pâle, les tenir en joue Janhym et lui. Il voulut se débattre mais l'autre resserra sa prise sur lui et le couteau entailla un peu la peau de son cou.

- Ne bouge pas, petite pédale ou ça sera fini plus vite que prévu.

Qhuinn sentit toute la rage flamboyer en lui. Le sang de Blay continuait de couler le long de sa jambe, formant désormais une tache sombre à ses pieds. Il devait prendre une décision et vite.

- Lâche-le, bordel.

- Jamais. Mais je peux te promettre qu'il vivra.

- Que … quoi ?

- J'accepte de le laisser en vie.

- Alors pourquoi fais-tu tout ça ?

- Je n'ai qu'un seul but depuis que je me suis réveillé et que j'ai appris que toute ma famille avait été massacrée. Ta perte, Qhuinn. Je veux que tu crèves.

- Et tu comptes tuer Blay pour me détruire à petits feux?

- Même si la perspective de te voir torturé par la perte de celui que tu aimes est tout à fait alléchante, j'ai le besoin viscéral de me débarrasser de toi. Et vite.

- Qu'as-tu donc en tête? demanda Qhuinn, d'une voix calme, le tenant toujours en joue.

Il devait se maîtriser car il avait la vie de Blay entre les mains, métaphoriquement parlant, bien sûr. Et toute erreur pouvait vraiment coûter la vie au mâle qu'il aimait.

- Je veux que cette jolie arme que tu pointes sur moi, tu t'en serves pour te tirer une balle, mon frère. Je veux que tu le fasses maintenant. Ouais, je veux que tu te butes ici, devant moi, avant que ton mec ne se vide de son sang.

Qhuinn vit Blay pâlir à ces mots et secouer la tête frénétiquement.

- Q, NON !

L'autre appuya plus fort le couteau contre sa carotide et du sang perla à sa gorge, rendant le brun nauséeux.

- Toi, tu la fermes ou je te coupe la langue. Allez, Qhuinn, prends vite une décision. Sinon, je vais en finir avec lui. As-tu vraiment envie de le voir mourir sous tes yeux ? Es-tu donc aussi égoïste?

Cette fois, c'en fut trop pour lui et il tomba à genoux, baissant son arme, les larmes roulant sur ses joues.

- Lâche-le, Janhym, je t'en supplie …

- Tu me supplies ? HA HA HA. Le petit Qhuinn me supplie. Sais-tu que c'est ce que tu as fait tout au long de ton enfance ? "Allez, Jan, joue avec moi, je t'en supplie". "S'il te plaît, Janhym, laisse-moi rester dans ta chambre, j'ai peur de l'orage" Bla bla bla. J'avais envie de vomir à chaque fois que tu étais dans la même pièce que moi, putain. Je voulais juste que tu disparaisses. J'aurais du te tuer dans ton berceau quand tu es né. Mais aujourd'hui … aujourd'hui enfin, je peux libérer le monde de ta foutue présence. Lève ton arme, sois un homme.

Qhuinn releva les yeux et croisa ceux azurs de Blay qui le suppliait de ne pas le faire. Mais il pâlissait aussi à vue d'oeil, se vidant de son si précieux sang. Sans y penser davantage, il leva la main et dirigea l'arme à sa tempe.

- Non, _nallum_, pitié, ne fais pas ça.

- JE T'AI DIT DE LA FERMER, sale pd ! fit Janhym en appuyant plus encore contre sa gorge.

Cette fois, la lame entailla profondément sa gorge et un gargouillis sinistre s'échappa de la blessure alors que le sang commençait à ruisseler.

- Tu te dépêches, bordel ? Ou es-tu aussi égoïste que tu te fiches qu'il meure pour toi ?

Qhuinn ôta le cran de sécurité de l'arme dans un cliquetis assourdissant à ses oreilles. Sa vie ne valait rien. Il avait déjà eu bien plus que tout ce qu'il aurait pu espérer. Il avait eu Blay et Ziha. Ce guerrier magnifique qui l'aimait de tout son coeur. Et dont la vie était désormais menacée. Et cette petite fille … cette petite fille qui lui avait accordé toute sa confiance et tout son amour. Non, la vie de Qhuinn ne valait rien, surtout s'il ne pouvait pas protéger sa famille. Alors il sut qu'il devait le faire. Il n'y avait pas d'autres alternatives qui soient correctes. Son regard vairon ne quitta jamais celui de Blay et il murmura:

- Je t'aime, _nallum_.

Ensuite, il tira.

- QHUINN, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNN !

* * *

><p><strong>Oui, je sais, je sais ... mais bon, c'est la fin de cette histoire et je déteste les happy ends ... Alors bon, vous comprenez quoi ! Bref, le chapitre prochain est le tout dernier de L'amant malheureux ... mais qui est vraiment cet amant malheureux ? Vous avez sûrement toujours pensé que c'était Qhuinn ! Et si vous vous étiez trompés et qu'il s'agissait en fait de Blay ? A bientôt et ne me balancez pas trop de tomates ... <strong>


	22. When I was your man

**Chapitre 21: When I was your man (Bruno Mars)**

_Same bed but it feels just  
><em>_A little bit bigger now  
><em>_Our song on the radio  
><em>_But it don't sound the same  
><em>_When our friends talk about you  
><em>_All it does is just tear me down  
><em>_'Cause my heart breaks a little  
><em>_When I hear your name_

Blay était assis sur son lit, la tête basse et regardant ses mains, ne sachant pas très bien que faire. Il était perdu. Complètement. En un instant, le cours de sa vie avait irrémédiablement changé et plus rien - RIEN ! - ne serait jamais comme avant. A nouveau, il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux mais il les refoula rapidement. Il était un guerrier, foutre Dieu et il était temps qu'il commence à se comporter comme tel. Il releva le regard vers la porte communicante à la chambre de Ziha et sentit son coeur se serrer. Bon sang, cette petite …

Soudain, on frappa à la porte et, dans le silence de la chambre, cela résonna comme un coup de feu. Comme le coup de feu que Qhuinn … Non, non, non ! Pas question qu'il pense à ça maintenant sinon il allait s'écrouler. Il inspira un bon coup, refoula à nouveau les larmes qui menaçaient de s'échapper et se leva pour aller ouvrir la porte. Derrière celle-ci, il trouva Rhage qui l'étudia un long moment avec … détresse. Pitié ? Il ne savait pas trop. En tout cas, c'était bien plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter. Surtout venant du guerrier qui prenait tout à la rigolade en temps normal. Il déglutit et demanda:

- Oui ?

- Je viens te chercher, c'est l'heure.

Il sentit tout son corps se tendre et ses mains trembler. C'était trop tôt, bien trop tôt.

- Déjà ? croassa-t-il, la voix brisée.

- Oui.

Rien de plus que cette affirmation. C'était la phrase la plus courte de toute l'Histoire qu'il avait entendue prononcer par Rhage. Ouais, les choses allaient vraiment mal, bordel …

- Je vais chercher Ziha, je vais …

- T'inquiète pas de ça. Bella s'en charge. Tout ce que tu dois faire, c'est me suivre, Blaylock.

- Je … mais je …

- Non, c'est le moment, on n'a pas le choix.

Il finit par acquiescer et jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à sa chambre étrangement calme. Vide. Elle était ainsi depuis qu'ils étaient partis pour chez Janhym. Calme, vide … triste même sans Qhuinn pour l'égayer. Même quand Ziha venait lui rendre visite, elle ne parlait presque pas, semblait perdue. Perdue tout comme lui. Cela faisait à peine deux jours et il lui semblait que cela semblait des siècles. Des siècles sans son _pyrocant_, le mâle qu'il aimait. Des siècles vides de sens. Et ce n'étaient que des jours …

Quand il ferma la porte, le clic lui sembla assourdissant et il suivit le guerrier blond le long du couloir, la tête basse et le coeur en miettes. Comment pouvait-il affronter ce qui allait suivre? Comment se relever de ça ? Qhuinn n'était plus là … Il était … il était … Bordel de merde, il ne parvenait même pas à mettre les mots sur cette horreur. Il pouvait bien tenter de nier l'évidence, c'était pourtant le cas. De la faute de cet enfoiré de Janhym, Qhuinn était … Non, il ne parviendrait jamais à le dire. Et comme si Hollywood sentait qu'il était à bout de nerfs et avait besoin de sortir de ses pensées, le blond murmura:

- Tu sais, pour ce que ça vaut, on te trouve tous très courageux. Et cet enfoiré va payer. Je t'en fais la promesse.

Incapable de parler avec la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge, il acquiesça simplement et suivit le guerrier en silence, pas prêt pour un sou à affronter ce qui l'attendait. Arrivés en haut des marches du grand escalier, il vit la Confrérie de la Dague Noire au grand complet, rassemblée en bas, à les attendre. Cette fois, c'était plus que ce qu'il ne pouvait en supporter. Il s'assit sur la première marche en s'écroulant presque, tremblant de tous ses membres. Rhage posa une main secourable dans son dos et souffla:

- Respire, gamin.

Respirer? Comment pouvait-il bien respirer alors que Qhuinn, lui, ne pourrait plus jamais le faire ? C'était impensable. Invivable. Comment allait-il pouvoir continuer à exister sans son _pyrocant_ à ses côtés? Ca semblait si irréel !

Et comme il ne parvenait pas à se récupérer, pris dans une crise de panique comme il en avait eu une juste après que Qhuinn ait tiré, c'est Vishous qui s'avança, grimpa rapidement les marches et lui baissa la tête entre les jambes, tout en grognant:

- Garde la tête baissée et respire, petit. T'es en train de nous faire une crise de panique. Respire et recentre-toi.

Il se força à respirer plus ou moins calmement, espérant reprendre le contrôle de son corps. S'il n'y parvenait pas, on le renverrait dans sa chambre ou, pire, on lui donnerait un sédatif et il ne pourrait pas assister à ce qui allait suivre. Non, il devait se calmer de lui-même. Le plus vite possible. Alors il ferma les yeux et pensa à son mâle. A Qhuinn. A son sourire heureux qu'il n'avait offert qu'à lui et Ziha, dans leurs moments ensemble. A sa capacité à tout tourner en sa faveur. A ses blagues pourries. A son corps magnifique. Il pensa à tout ce qui faisait qu'il aimait ce vampire, à tout ce qui le faisait le détester et l'adorer en même temps. Et désormais, tout cela disparaissait … non ! Ne pas penser à ça. Relever la tête et être là pour ce qui allait suivre. C'était tout ce qui comptait à l'instant présent. Ensuite, seulement, il pourrait s'effondrer. Il avait tenu deux jours sans craquer, il pourrait en supporter un tout petit peu plus.

Sa respiration se stabilisa et il sentit la poigne de V se relâcher sur sa nuque. Incapable pourtant de relever la tête tout de suite, il la garda entre ses jambes un moment encore, se forçant à se calmer. Quand il se sentit enfin prêt, il releva les yeux et vit que tous, sans la moindre exception, le soutenaient du regard. Comme pour lui donner la force de continuer. Une petite tête rousse se détacha du groupe et courut vers lui, montant les marches deux à deux, avant de se jeter dans ses bras. Il l'y accueillit de bonne grâce, la serrant fort contre lui, puisant de la force dans cette petite fille qui était tout ce qui lui restait.

Parce que Qhuinn était mort.

Parti pour toujours.

Et jamais, jamais plus, il n'aurait la chance de le voir sourire, de l'entendre râler, de le voir se battre avec cette force qui le caractérisait tant. Il repensa à ce moment chez Janhym. Ce moment où son mâle avait tout simplement arrêté de se battre. Ce moment où il avait mis le pistolet contre sa tempe, l'avait imploré de le pardonner et … avait tiré. Quand il s'était tué devant ses yeux, sans même combattre. Ce mec là, ce vampire abattu et qui avait rendu les armes, ce n'était pas le Qhuinn qu'il aimait. Non, ça n'était pas lui.

Alors qu'il ressassait tout cela, le groupe s'écarta pour dévoiler ce qu'ils avaient caché derrière eux tout ce temps. Le corps de Qhuinn, préparé pour la cérémonie de l'Au-delà. Son magnifique corps sans vie, enfin reposé. Quand Blay posa les yeux sur les traits détendus de son mâle, il vit que le pli continuel qu'il avait entre les deux yeux, à cause de son froncement de sourcils, avait enfin disparu. Il était en paix. Parce que selon lui, il avait fait ce qu'il devait faire. Quel putain de connard ! Il avait choisi la facilité, il avait fait cela en pensant qu'il sauverait ainsi Blay. Qu'il pourrait même sauver Ziha par la même occasion. Non mais quel enfoiré ! Il n'avait même pas une minute pensé qu'il signait l'arrêt de mort du roux en agissant ainsi. Les mâles dédiés qui survivaient à la mort de leur moitié, comme Tohrment l'avait fait, étaient très rares. La plupart finissait par mourir de chagrin, ne supportant pas la perte. Et c'était bien ce qui allait lui arriver, il ne fallait pas se leurrer.

Comment pourrait-il vivre sans le brun alors que son monde, depuis qu'il le connaissait, ne se résumait qu'à lui ?

Evidemment, il y avait Ziha. Et il était tout ce qui lui restait, comme elle l'était pour lui. Après ce que Janhym avait fait, Wrath allait ordonner qu'il soit jugé et qu'on l'enferme. Qu'on l'écarte définitivement de la vie de la petite. Il était tout simplement malade. Malade, fou, détraqué, en dehors de la réalité … Durant ces deux jours, Blay avait entendu les autres parler, donner des explications sur ce qui s'était passé dans cette maison. La vérité était qu'il n'y avait aucune explication correcte. Ce sale connard, imbibé jusqu'au cou dans la merde que sa famille prônait, avait poussé son frère, son propre sang, au suicide. Il avait abattu ses cartes, avait parlé de ses projets pour la petite rousse, avait même avoué une alliance avec les _lessers_ … Il avait mis en place son jeu jusqu'à l'échec et mat de Qhuinn.

Blay serra les poings à cette idée et sentit la rage reprendre possession de lui. C'était plus ou moins ce qu'il faisait depuis deux jours: osciller entre la rage la plus assourdissante et la dépression la plus absolue. Il n'y avait pas de juste milieu. C'était peut-être lui, le fou, désormais. Avoir vécu ce qu'il venait de vivre avait brisé quelque chose en lui. Dans son esprit. Il n'était plus le même.

Le Roi de la Race, sa compagne à ses côtés, s'avança vers lui et dit de sa voix tonitruante:

- Blaylock, mon garçon, je sais que c'est pénible pour toi mais nous devons commencer. Veux-tu … veux-tu lui dire une dernière fois aurevoir avant qu'on …

- OUI !

Il s'était relevé d'un bond, Ziha toujours dans les bras, ne souhaitant pas entendre la suite de cette phrase. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'ils allaient faire avec le corps de Qhuinn. Et franchement, il ne voulait même pas y penser. Il s'avança alors jusque Bella, à qui il confia la petite et prit une bonne respiration. Il pouvait le faire.

Enfin … Il allait essayer.

Rejoignant la table où le corps de son _pyrocant_ reposait, il releva doucement les yeux, pour se laisser le temps de supporter l'idée. Quand son regard se posa sur le visage de son mâle éteint à jamais, il ne put retenir un sanglot. Qhuinn était parti …

Pour se prouver la réalité de la chose, il posa la main sur celle du brun et la trouva glacée … C'est à ce moment là qu'il comprit que c'était vraiment, vraiment, fini …

* * *

><p>- NONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !<p>

Deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de lui et il fut collé à un torse brûlant et dur.

- Shhht, _nallum_, c'est un cauchemar. Je suis là, Blay. Je suis là … (NDE: Et c'est ici que la moitié des lecteurs font un premier arrêt cardiaque!)

Il se retourna d'un mouvement sec et fit face au mâle derrière lui tout en allumant mentalement les lampes de chevet de la chambre. Il avait besoin de le voir pour se rassurer. Quand il croisa le regard dépareillé qu'il aimait tant et qui le dévisageait avec inquiétude, il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et il se lova contre le corps de son mâle tout en les laissant rouler librement sur ses joues.

- Oh bon sang, Qhuinn …

- Shhhh, je suis là, _nallum_. Je ne vais nulle part.

Les bras accrochés dans le dos du brun, il serra l'autre à l'en étouffer mais son stress et son cauchemar étaient tout simplement insoutenables et il avait besoin de sentir la chaleur et le corps de son mâle pour se prouver qu'il était bien là, qu'il n'était pas mort.

- Ca fait deux semaines, Blay … Il faut que tu en parles à quelqu'un …

La voix douce de Qhuinn, alors qu'il le serrait en retour et caressait ses cheveux qui lui collaient au front, le ramena à la réalité. Son _pyrocant_ avait raison, cela faisait des jours et des jours qu'il revivait ce cauchemar. Qu'il rêvait que le brun avait vraiment tiré.

Heureusement, ce n'était pas ce qui s'était réellement passé. Qhuinn était là, avec lui. Il était vivant. Mais pour que ce miracle arrive, il avait dû faire un choix horrible. Un choix que Blay vénérait mais qui menait parfois le guerrier aux yeux dépareillés à une insomnie et une rage à peine contenue. Il avait tué son frère. Quand il s'était excusé auprès de Blay et avait porté le pistolet à sa tempe, le roux avait pensé que tout était fini. Il avait fermé les yeux une seconde, ne pouvant supporter de voir l'autre se tuer devant lui. Le coup de feu avait retenti et il avait cru mourir aussi. Sauf qu'alors, la prise sur lui s'était relâchée et qu'il n'avait pas non plus senti ce vide dans son coeur, comme il aurait dû le vivre si son mâle s'était tué. Il avait ouvert les yeux et l'avait vu. Qhuinn. Debout, le pistolet tendu devant lui, la respiration laborieuse et les larmes qui ruisselaient sur ses joues. Puis Blay avait tourné la tête et vu Janhym, à terre. Mort. Une balle au milieu du crâne. Le bras du brun n'avait pas flanché.  
>Qhuinn avait tué son frère. Pour lui.<p>

Il aurait voulu traverser la pièce et se jeter dans ses bras. Le rassurer et lui dire que tout allait bien se passer désormais. Mais sa blessure était trop profonde et saignait depuis bien trop longtemps alors il était tout simplement tombé à genoux et s'était évanoui. Quand il avait repris connaissance, il était bercé par les achoppements de l'Escalade sur le tarmac, enveloppé dans la sublime odeur de marquage de son mâle qui le tenait dans ses bras tout en lui proférant des mots d'amour et le suppliant de ne pas le quitter. Il avait pleuré, parce que c'était la seule chose qu'il avait été capable de faire. Il avait pleuré de soulagement, d'un trop-plein d'amour, mais surtout il avait pleuré pour Qhuinn qui venait de tuer la dernière famille qui lui restait. Alors c'était ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il s'était excusé de l'avoir mis devant un tel choix. Son _pyrocant_ avait alors eu un rire sans joie, avait rivé son regard dépareillé dans le sien, voilé et avait dit: "_Il allait te tuer … il n'y avait aucun choix à faire"_ (NDA: pour les fans d'Arrow, désolée, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher !). Et puis Blay avait de nouveau sombré dans l'inconscience. La suite avait été une succession d'événements qu'il revoyait comme dans un brouillard maintenant. D'ailleurs, peut-être même les avait-il vécus dans un brouillard à ce moment-là également. Il s'était réveillé, les crocs rivés dans la veine du poignet d'une Elue, son mâle, à ses côtés, la tête basse et un grognement de possessivité résonnant dans son torse puissant. Un nouveau trou noir puis un nouveau réveil, moins douloureux mais son coeur toujours brisé quand il avait vu Qhuinn, assis sur une chaise à côté de son lit à la clinique du centre d'entraînement. Le brun avait la tête posée sur leurs mains jointes, les larmes roulant sur celles-ci sans qu'un sanglot ne s'échappe du guerrier au regard vairon. Il s'était alors tourné en grimaçant, sa blessure au ventre toujours un peu douloureuse, et avait posé sa main libre dans les cheveux de son mâle, caressant doucement son crâne, espérant ainsi le calmer. Il ne pouvait dire si cela avait duré des heures ou seulement quelques minutes mais il avait laissé Qhuinn continuer à décharger sa peine, incapable de parler, de trouver un seul mot pour panser les blessures de son homme. Que pouvait-il dire ? Il venait de tuer son propre frère, la chair de sa chair, le sang de son sang, pour lui. Il était la cause de cette décision. L'autre avait beau dire qu'il n'y avait eu aucun choix à faire, Blay savait parfaitement que c'en était tout de même un. Et qu'il était celui à cause de qui il avait eu lieu. S'il ne s'était pas jeté sur Janhym, empli de rage face à ses mots, s'il n'avait pas réagi à ses provocations, comme celui-ci l'avait voulu, jamais cela ne serait arrivé. Jamais Qhuinn n'aurait eu à faire ça. Jamais il n'aurait eu ce sang familial sur les mains. Le roux devrait à jamais vivre avec cela.

Et Qhuinn avait du affronter ses actes. Il avait été jugé, devant le _Conseil des Princeps_, avec le Roi de la Race en juge suprême. Evidemment, la Bande des Bâtards avait tenté de renverser une fois de plus Wrath, quand celui-ci avait grâcié Qhuinn, arguant du bien-fondé de la légitime défense. Mais pour une fois, ces connards de la _Glymera_ avaient sorti leurs têtes de leur cul et avaient reconnu que Janhym, fils de Lohstrong, était un malade mental qui cherchait à nuire à la Race des Vampires. Ils avaient même avoué vouloir remercier Qhuinn, fils de … personne puisqu'il avait été renié, pour son geste. Alors le beau guerrier aux yeux dépareillés avait été grâcié et remercié. Les vampires qui l'avaient rejeté toute sa putain de vie, ceux pour qui son existence n'avaient été jusque là qu'une erreur, étaient venus finalement frapper sur son épaule et avaient même osé lui dire "_Bien joué, fiston_". L'autre avait accepté, contre toute attente, la tête basse et la gorge serrée, ce défilé un peu étrange. Ils étaient ensuite rentrés au Manoir et Qhuinn n'avait pas desserré la mâchoire pendant deux jours. Tout ce qu'il faisait était de marcher de long en large devant la fenêtre de leur chambre, les mains dans les poches et les lèvres pincées, les muscles de son cou tellement tendus sous la pression de nervosité qu'il s'imposait que Blay redoutait qu'ils finissent pas exploser. D'ailleurs, le roux avait bien pensé ne jamais récupérer son mâle tel qu'il avait toujours été. Ca s'était pourtant débloqué tout seul …

**/ FLASHBACK /**

Blay était assis sur leur lit, un bouquin posé devant lui qu'il ne lisait pas vraiment. Qhuinn restait devant la fenêtre aux volets levés et n'avait toujours pas prononcé un seul mot. Les premières heures, il avait essayé de le faire sortir de sa léthargie. Il avait tout tenté pour le faire réagir mais, au final, il le connaissait parfaitement. Il savait que son mâle avait besoin de digérer les choses par lui-même. De toute façon, il ne se voilait pas la face. Le brun venait de perdre le dernier membre de sa famille d'avant. Celle qui l'avait tant dénigré, détesté, rejeté. Ces gens-là ne lui avaient rien apporté de bon. Rien. Mais il était normal qu'il doive en faire le deuil. Peu importe à quel point ils l'avaient fait souffrir. Il savait également que ce que Qhuinn devait avaler, plus que tout, c'était qu'il était celui qui avait appuyé sur la détente. C'était lui qui avait tué Janhym. Alors il l'avait laissé faire, il l'avait laissé faire son deuil, il l'avait laissé gérer ça de la seule manière qu'il connaissait. En serrant les dents et laissant passer l'orage. Il l'avait regardé, nuit et jour, se démener avec ses démons. Il l'avait vu se coucher à ses côtés, tel un fantôme, incapable de fermer l'oeil. Il avait vu son mâle se détruire, pour pouvoir ensuite se reconstruire. Il n'avait rien pu faire et il devenait dingue. Combien de temps cela allait-il durer ? Combien de temps faudrait-il à son _pyrocant_ pour accepter l'idée qu'il avait tué son propre frère? C'était bien la seule donnée qu'il ne possédait pas: combien de temps allait-il falloir pour que cette passe ne soit qu'un mauvais souvenir? Il ne voulait pas être égoïste et centré sur lui-même mais pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il sentait que sa famille, celle qu'ils s'étaient recomposés, était enfin en sécurité. Blay était heureux de cela. Il aurait voulu pouvoir le "célébrer". Mais il était bien clair qu'on ne célèbre pas sa sécurité sur le cadavre du frère de son compagnon. C'était horrible pourtant, de se dire qu'enfin, Qhuinn ne craignait plus rien de cette famille qui ne lui avait voulu que du mal. Horrible de ne pas pouvoir l'exprimer. Bref, Blay la fermait pour un tas de bonnes raisons. Il ne disait rien pour laisser de l'espace à son mâle mais aussi, surtout, pour ne pas commettre d'impair. Pourtant, les heures s'enchaînaient et l'autre ne réagissait toujours pas, elles devenaient des jours et le roux désespérait. Alors il était là, assis sur son lit avec son putain de livre sur les genoux, en train de se demander ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire, pouvoir dire, pour que Qhuinn réagisse enfin. Rien ne lui venait. Il avait beau être là pour le brun, celui-ci ne réagissait pas à sa présence, ses attentions, ses tentatives de réconfort. Il était imperméable à tout. Généralement, depuis qu'il s'était ouvert à Blay sur ses sentiments, son _pyrocant_ avait tendance à être touché quand le roux lui portait de l'attention et lui demandait de lui dire ce qui se passait pour lui. Mais là, dans cette impasse dans laquelle se trouvait Qhuinn, rien ne semblait l'atteindre.

C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit sur Bella tenant Ziha dans ses bras. Quelques heures auparavant, Wrath, accompagné de Saxton, était venu leur annoncer que la petite était définitivement et légalement à eux. Les papiers n'attendaient plus qu'à être signés, ce qu'ils s'étaient empressés de faire tous les deux. C'était d'ailleurs bien la première fois que le brun quittait son poste devant la fenêtre depuis presque 36 heures. Alors ils avaient scellé leur destin et leur famille, en accueillant enfin la petite rousse au sein de leur clan recomposé. Malheureusement, même cette annonce n'avait pas suffi à rendre le sourire à son mâle. Il n'avait d'ailleurs même pas encore revu la gamine depuis son retour de chez Janhym. Comme si le simple fait de poser les yeux sur elle était trop compliqué pour lui. Pensait-il intérieurement au fait qu'il avait tué de ses propres mains le père biologique de l'enfant ? Blay avait tenté tant bien que mal de le faire changer d'avis mais il n'avait reçu qu'un grognement désapprobateur, le seul capable de franchir les lèvres de son mâle qui serrait toujours les dents de tristesse. Alors il avait tout simplement abandonné, comme pour tout le reste. Il savait que ça viendrait en temps voulu.

Mais là, c'était Bella qui prenait la décision de forcer le destin. Elle apparut, souriante, la petite rousse dans ses bras semblait gênée d'être là.

- Je connais une princesse qui rêve de voir ses deux papas …

Blay avait tenté tant bien que mal d'expliquer à Ziha que le brun n'était pas en forme et qu'il devait se reposer un maximum avant de pouvoir la voir. Leur fille ne comprenait pas, voulant faire des bisous magiques à son papa Qhuinn pour le soigner. Ca avait brisé à chaque fois le coeur du roux de la voir si triste quand il le lui refusait. Il se redressa, prêt à s'occuper d'elle quand il vit son mâle quitter enfin son poste de surveillance devant la fenêtre pour s'avancer vers la femelle de Zadiste. Il tendit les bras et la jolie brune lui donna sa fille qu'il serra rapidement contre lui. Bella recula d'un pas, laissant ces deux-là se retrouver.

La tête de Ziha était rivée sur l'épaule de Qhuinn et ses petits bras encerclaient tant bien que mal son cou puissant. Le nez du brun fouillait les cheveux roux de la petite, lui murmurant des mots qu'elle seule pouvait entendre. Blay sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes de soulagement quand il vit les lèvres de son _pyrocant_ bouger. Il était enfin parvenu à desserrer les dents. La femelle se retira petit à petit et sortit de la chambre après avoir fait un sourire au roux, leur laissant ainsi l'intimité dont ils avaient besoin. Celui-ci n'osait même pas bouger. C'était tellement bon de voir Qhuinn réagir enfin normalement qu'il n'osait pas faire le moindre geste de peur de briser l'enchantement. Pourtant, très vite, les yeux vairons se posèrent sur lui et ils fouillèrent son visage, anxieux. Blay fit la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire dans l'instant, il lui sourit doucement. Heureux comme jamais car il savait que c'était enfin le commencement de la reconstitution de son mâle. Celui-ci lui tendit alors la main, lui demandant ainsi de les rejoindre, ce qu'il fit sans le moindre instant de doute.

**/ FIN DU FLASHBACK /**

- Blay, tu m'écoutes ?

Il posa à nouveau les yeux sur le visage de Qhuinn, soulagé de le voir à ses côtés dans leur lit, le serrant contre lui pour le rassurer. Il était vivant … Le roux tenta alors un pauvre sourire qui n'embobina évidemment pas l'autre. Celui-ci soupira profondément puis l'attira plus encore à lui, calant sa tête sous son menton et caressant son dos. Blay savait qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui, autant que l'inverse était vrai mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour que son subconscient arrête de lui envoyer des rappels de cette affreuse nuit chez Janhym. Il aurait voulu pouvoir passer l'éponge, comme il avait voulu que Qhuinn le fasse avant lui mais il devait bien reconnaître que ce n'était pas aussi simple qu'il l'avait d'abord pensé. Il ne parvenait pas à chasser de son esprit l'image de son mâle, un pistolet sur la tempe, prêt à se sacrifier pour lui. Il dut dire cela à voix haute car le brun passa le dos de ses doigts sur sa joue, puis dit:

- Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de t'abandonner, _nallum_. J'ai toujours su que je le tuerai pour qu'il ne soit plus jamais une menace pour toi.

- C'était ton frère, Qhuinn …

- Un frère qui a passé sa vie à me punir pour une faute que je n'ai même pas commise. J'avais deux yeux différents ? Les premières personnes qui auraient du me soutenir étaient les membres de ma famille. Au lieu de ça, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait ? Le contraire, Blay. Ils ont été les premiers à me rejeter. Janhym n'était plus mon frère depuis longtemps.

- Qhuinn …

- Je te l'ai dit, il n'y avait aucun choix à faire. Tu es mon avenir. Je n'aurais laissé rien ni personne te retirer à moi. Il n'en était pas question …

Blay voulut à nouveau rétorquer mais les lèvres de Qhuinn frôlant les siennes l'intimèrent au silence. Alors que la main de son _pyrocant_ glissait dans son cou, l'approchant plus de lui encore, toute idée cohérente le quitta. D'autant plus quand il sentit la langue percée lécher doucement sa lèvre inférieure. Il inspira un coup, prit dans la fragrance exceptionnelle de son mâle et l'autre en profita pour envahir sa bouche, la fouillant avidement, alors que sa gorge émettait un grondement possessif. Quand le brun se recula pour lui laisser reprendre ses esprits, Blay sentit chaque terminaison nerveuse complètement allumée. Il ne put d'ailleurs empêcher ses mains de parcourir le torse parfait de Qhuinn, lui arrachant un frisson. La bouche du brun plongea dans son cou où celui-ci donna des petits coups de dents, finissant de l'éveiller complètement.

- Tu … tu crois que ça sera toujours comme ça ? haleta-t-il, les mains rivées aux pectoraux de son mâle.

- Quoi donc ?

- Toi et moi ?

- Bien sûr que ça sera toujours comme ça, _nallum_. J'ai mis longtemps à me sortir la tête du cul mais impossible pour moi de te laisser partir maintenant …

Alors que Qhuinn mordillait et léchait son lobe d'oreille, attisant cette zone érogène qui le rendait dingue, il exhala un petit rire:

- Je ne parlais pas de ça, Q … Même si j'adore t'entendre dire des choses comme ça …

- Alors de quoi parlais-tu ? demande l'autre, toujours occupé à le torturer doucement en même temps.

- Je voulais savoir si ce serait toujours aussi passionnel entre nous ? Si tu serais toujours capable de m'éveiller d'un seul coup de langue …

Ce fut au tour de l'autre de rire doucement, les lèvres toujours rivées à son cou. Il sentit ses canines bien sorties de son mâle égratigner l'endroit exact où pulsait sa carotide et il augmenta la pression pour qu'elles percent la peau. Pourtant, son _pyrocant_ ne l'entendait pas ainsi car il se recula en grondant.

- Pas tout de suite, _nallum_ …

- S'il te plaît …

- Non, pas question. J'ai des projets qui inclut ce merveilleux corps qui est le tien et ma langue, qui semble tant te plaire …

Son ton était amusé mais il pouvait aussi y sentir tout le désir qui habitait le brun. D'ailleurs, un seul coup d'oeil vers le regard de son mâle lui apprit qu'il était noir et plein d'envie, comme s'il était prêt à lui sauter dessus dans la seconde. Malgré tout, Qhuinn se contenta de le repousser doucement sur le dos et de river à nouveau sa bouche à sa carotide avant d'entreprendre une lente descente jusqu'à son torse. Les dents de son mâle attaquèrent chaque centimètre de sa peau, le faisant agripper les draps sous lui et se tordre sous l'extase. Quand il s'attaqua à ses tétons, Blay n'était plus qu'une boule de feu prête à exploser. Et lorsque la bouche du brun rejoignit sa virilité, il ne fallut qu'un va-et-vient dans la chaleur humide pour qu'il jouisse comme un malade, hurlant le prénom de Qhuinn. Celui-ci prit son temps, faisant durer son orgasme puis remonta par le même chemin, sans que ses lèvres ne quittent jamais sa peau. Il l'embrassa alors, permettant à Blay de se goûter sur ses lèvres, ce qui le rendit à nouveau prêt pour lui. L'autre rit à nouveau doucement puis murmura à son oreille:

- J'ai mille façons de te montrer comment ma langue peut te rendre dingue et passionné, _nallum_ …

D'un geste bref, Blay retourna leur position, grimpant sur son _pyrocant_ et se frottant à son érection imposante tout en soufflant à son tour:

- Et je ne demande qu'à les voir …

XoXoX

Assis sur le canapé du grand salon, Ziha sur ses genoux, Blay ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Cela faisait un mois désormais que Janhym était mort et leur vie s'était sensiblement améliorée. Qhuinn passait de moins en moins de temps refermé sur lui-même, parvenant au bout de ce deuil qui le bouffait vivant. Il s'entraînait toujours autant avec Zadiste et Vishous, éclatait bien plus facilement de rire et lui faisait toujours l'amour avec autant de passion. En fait, il semblait même y mettre un point d'honneur. Comme si leur conversation à propos de ses qualités de langue lui avait lancé un challenge. Bref, tout allait parfaitement bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Et ce soir, alors qu'ils étaient dans un deuxième round sexuel de réveil, la porte de leur chambre s'était ouverte à la volée et une meute de mecs encapuchonnés était venue se saisir de Qhuinn et l'avait traîné hors de la chambre. D'abord saisi de panique, Blay avait voulu hurler, frapper, défendre son mâle. Mais une des silhouettes l'en avait empêché. Une main sur son épaule et un "_Reste en arrière, gamin_" dit de la voix si reconnaissable de Vishous l'avaient apaisé. De toute façon, après réflexion, il était plutôt clair que personne ne pouvait entrer dans la forteresse qu'était le Manoir et qu'aucune menace ne planait sur le guerrier aux yeux vairons. Non, pas du tout. Loin de là.

Alors il avait attendu, des heures durant, que la nouvelle se propage. Fritz avait tout organisé et, quand toute la Confrérie de la Dague Noire avait passé la porte d'entrée, se tapant dans le dos et riant grassement, ils avaient été tous là pour les accueillir. Eux et leur tout nouveau membre: Qhuinn. C'était fait, c'était pour ça qu'il avait été relevé de ses fonctions d'_Ahstrux Nohtrum _de John. Qhuinn, ce gamin brimé toute sa vie, rejeté de toutes parts, faisait désormais partie de l'illustre Confrérie qui avait pour but de protéger la Race entière des vampires.

Depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés, on buvait, mangeait, trinquait et Blay n'avait eu droit qu'à un baiser fougueux avant que Qhuinn ne se fasse happer par une autre personne qui cherchait à le féliciter. Le pire de tout était que le roux ne s'en inquiétait même pas. Il aurait son mâle tout à lui très bientôt et il comptait bien en profiter pour fêter cela comme il se devait. Pour le moment, il se contentait parfaitement de cet air de bonheur total qu'affichaient les traits de son mâle. Il était enfin complet. Enfin reconnu à sa juste valeur, ENFIN ! Il méritait ce qui lui arrivait et Blay comptait bien le laisser en profiter au maximum. Ziha piaillait gaiement, disant à qui voulait bien l'entendre que son papa Qhuinn était le meilleur papa du monde, le plus fort et le plus beau. Alors que Nalla venait de l'attirer un peu plus loin, le roux remarqua son _pyrocant_ dans l'encadrement de la porte, lui faisant un signe de la tête pour qu'il s'approche. Il se leva, attrapant au passage une bouteille de champagne qui traînait et le rejoignit sans plus attendre. Qhuinn lui fit signe de se taire en posant son doigt sur ses lèvres et prit sa main pour l'attirer à sa suite. Ils traversèrent le grand Hall puis le brun ouvrit la porte du tunnel qui menait au centre d'entraînement. Alors qu'ils marchèrent dans le noir, main dans la main, Blay ne dit rien, profitant de ce calme qui planait entre eux. Ils arrivèrent enfin dans la salle de soins où Qhuinn les enferma. Celui-ci s'appuya alors contre la porte et lui offrit ce sourire heureux qu'il arborait désormais.

- Hum … Alors ?

Blay sourit à son tour, croisant les bras après avoir posé la bouteille de champagne sur la table de soins à ses côtés, fermement campé sur ses deux pieds au centre de la pièce puis demanda:

- Alors quoi ?

- Tu ne vas rien me dire ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, Q ? Tu crois pas que ton ego sur-dimensionné en a déjà eu suffisamment là ?

Un moment de doute passa sur les traits de son mâle et le roux voulut tout de suite se rattraper. Alors il s'avança, jusqu'à ce que son torse soit collé au sien et il murmura:

- Fier.

- Hum ?

- Fier. Je suis extrêmement et irrémédiablement fier de toi, Qhuinn.

Il vit les yeux dépareillés se brouiller d'émotion et continua, posant la main sur la joue de l'autre:

- Tu ne le voyais pas avant mais désormais, tu ne peux plus le nier. Tu es un mâle d'exception. Tu l'as toujours été, Qhuinn. Et tu es MON mâle. Si tu savais à quel point cette idée me fait bander …

L'autre rit doucement, appuyant sa joue dans la paume de Blay, fermant les yeux. Pourtant, il put voir que même si ce qu'il disait lui faisait plaisir, il restait une once de doute. Que Qhuinn mit en mots directement, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire désormais avec lui.

- Je suis ton mâle mais il n'y a rien qui le prouve … si cette fichue Vierge Scribe pouvait accepter notre union …

- Hey. Shhht. On n'en a rien à foutre d'une foutue cérémonie. Je sais que tu m'aimes et que tu graverais mon nom dans ton dos, si tu le pouvais.

- Je suis désolé, Blay. Désolé de ne pouvoir t'offrir ça.

- Je n'en ai pas besoin, tu sais. Pas le moins du monde. Tout ce qui compte, c'est que je t'aie, toi. Et je t'ai, Qhuinn. Je t'ai tout à moi. Toi, Ziha et moi, notre famille, c'est tout ce qui compte.

- Mais est-ce que c'est suffisant ?

Il rouvrit les yeux et les riva dans les siens, perdu. Qhuinn arrivait enfin à être tout ce qu'il voulait être. Il avait une famille qui l'aimait, venait d'entrer dans la Confrérie de la Dague Noire, était un Frère à part entière, avait des amis qui l'aimaient et le respectaient … mais il parvenait encore à douter. Ceci dit, il n'aurait pas été Qhuinn s'il ne l'avait pas fait.

- Bien sûr que c'est suffisant. Ca le sera toujours. Tant qu'on sera ensemble.

- Et on le sera, _nallum_. J'ai même presque réussi à convaincre V sur l'histoire du tatouage de nos noms dans nos dos.

- Vrai ?

- Il est un peu réticent mais j'ai tendance à croire qu'il ne peut pas me refuser grand chose.

Le roux rit, les lèvres à quelques centimètres de celles de son mâle, prêt à l'embrasser. Cette proximité était si bonne qu'elle aurait du être interdite. Tout était si parfait entre eux.

- Je crois aussi que tu es son chouchou.

- J'arriverais à le convaincre. J'envisage de lui acheter une cargaison de Grey Goose pour lui prouver toute ma reconnaissance.

Les mains de Qhuinn se rivèrent à ses flancs et se mirent à le caresser doucement, le faisant frissonner. Blay s'extirpa de sa torpeur pour demander:

- Alors, pourquoi tu m'as emmené ici ?

La bouche de son mâle picora sa mâchoire puis sa gorge, ne lui offrant aucune réponse à part un désir grimpant à une vitesse hallucinante.

- Qhuinn !

- Hum ?

- Pourquoi tu m'as emmené ici alors ?

C'eut au moins le mérite de le faire se reconcentrer et il releva la tête, une lueur dans le regard qui fit frémir Blay d'anticipation.

- Ah oui, j'ai perdu le fil à cause de ton parfum …

Il le manoeuvra ensuite doucement, l'amenant près de la table au centre la pièce. D'un geste rapide, sans le moindre effort, il le souleva pour l'y asseoir, pendant que le roux le regardait, perplexe.

- Euhhh …

Il s'installa entre ses cuisses ouvertes et agrippa son visage entre ses mains puissantes, son regard vairon intense et plein d'amour, de passion.

- C'est ici que tout a commencé. Tu te souviens ?

Il revit sans le moindre souci cette fameuse nuit, celle de leur tout premier baiser. Celle où il lui avait demandé de leur laisser une chance et que Qhuinn lui avait offert l'expérience la plus affolante et la plus décevante quand il avait mis de la distance entre eux, de toute sa vie. Et aujourd'hui, il avait parfaitement raison. C'était ici que tout commençait.

- Je me souviens. Bien sûr que oui. Ce baiser était très prometteur.

- Puis j'ai joué au con.

- Tu ne serais pas toi si tu ne l'avais pas fait.

Le brun rit doucement, les mains plantées sur les jambes de Blay. Celui-ci avait le regard rivé dans celui vairon de son meilleur ami, de l'homme de sa vie, de son mâle. Peu importait ce que disaient les convenances, il lui appartenait corps et âme. Et comme si l'autre l'avait pensé au même moment, il glissa la main dans la ceinture de son _fataka_ de cérémonie et en sortit une dague, noire, très certainement récemment acquise.

- Que … ?

- C'est ici que tout a commencé, _nallum_ et c'est ici que tout doit se sceller …

- Je … je ne comprends pas … J'espère que tu ne prévois pas de me tuer là …

Une once d'amusement passa sur le visage de son mâle puis il se recentra directement et continua:

- Je ne veux pas attendre que Vishous se décide. Je veux que tu prennes cette dague et je veux que tu graves ton nom avec elle dans mon dos.

- Qhuinn !

- Non, écoute-moi … Je … je ne peux pas t'offrir une cérémonie digne de ce nom. Mais je peux au moins t'offrir ça.

Il prit sa main, l'ouvrit et y posa la dague. Tout ça sans le lâcher du regard. Puis doucement, il resserra ses doigts autour du manche et murmura:

- Je t'en supplie, Blay. Fais ça pour moi. Fais ça pour nous. Mais surtout, fais ça pour toi. Je t'ai fait enduré les pires choses. Les pires horreurs. Mais j'ai besoin de te donner ça.

Le roux fut le premier à couper leur connexion visuelle pour poser les yeux sur la dague entre leurs mains jointes. Il déglutit trois fois, incapable de parler. C'était trop. Beaucoup trop. Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux puis dit d'une voix rauque d'émotion:

- Je … je ne peux pas Qhuinn …

- Bien sûr que si, _nallum_, tu le peux. Je m'offre à toi. Je suis à toi, je l'ai toujours été.

- Tu vas souffrir le martyr …

- Et je le ferai avec plaisir si ça signifie de porter ton nom dans mon dos …

- On va se faire démolir par les autres … C'est interdit …

- On fera couvrir ça par Vishous. Il pourra plus refuser. Fais-le, Blay. Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr d'une chose de toute ma vie.

Le regard azur du roux se posa à nouveau dans celui dépareillé de son mâle et il y vit toute la résolution mais surtout tout l'amour que l'autre lui portait. Alors, après plusieurs respirations laborieuses, il acquiesça. L'autre sourit, rendant son visage illuminé d'un bonheur que Blay ne lui avait jamais vu mais celui-ci serra sa main dans la sienne avant de dire, doucement:

- Mais à une seule condition …

- Ce que tu veux.

- Que tu fasses la même chose dans mon dos …

- Que … quoi ?! Non, pas question, Blay !

- Tu l'as dit, Qhuinn. Tout a commencé ici, tout se termine ici. Si tu portes mon nom dans ton dos, je veux que l'inverse soit vrai.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard un moment et le roux enfonça le clou en disant:

- Je t'appartiens déjà, Qhuinn. Ce n'est qu'un pas de plus pour le prouver.

Quand son mâle acquiesça, une vague d'amour faillit l'engloutir. C'était trop beau, trop merveilleux, trop … irréel. Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer vivre de si jolies choses avec Qhuinn et pourtant, alors que celui-ci ôtait son _fataka_, révélant son torse parfait et son cou libéré de la chaîne de l'_Ahstrux Nohtrum_, Blay sut que c'était leur destin. Ils devaient finir ensemble. Lorsqu'il grava la première lettre dans le dos de son _pyrocant_, il sut qu'il prenait la bonne décision. Il appartenait à Qhuinn corps et âme. Et pour son plus grand bonheur, l'inverse était tout aussi exact.

**THE END.**

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà voilà, c'était la fin de l'Amant Malheureux ... Mais ne soyez pas tristes, il reste un mini-épilogue pour qu'on puisse dire correctement aurevoir à Qhuinn et Blay ! Restez donc attentifs, ça arrive bientôt ! <strong>

**Votre dévouée AuteuZe**

**Jess**


	23. Epilogue

**Epilogue : When I was your man (Bruno Mars)**

Qhuinn s'éveilla lentement et s'étira comme un pacha, souriant comme un idiot. Comment la vie pouvait-elle être aussi belle quand elle avait été pourrie tout au long de son existence ? Il se retourna pour prendre son mâle dans ses bras mais, comme d'habitude, Blay avait quitté le lit avant même qu'il ne puisse commencer à s'éveiller. C'était un peu devenu leur petit rituel. Le roux passait son temps à arguer que s'il ne faisait pas ça, ils passaient leurs nuits dans cette chambre. Le brun passa une main sur son visage en souriant plus encore, trouvant comme toujours son mâle adorable.

Il se leva alors à contre coeur et passa sous la douche. Quand il fut habillé, il se décida à partir à la recherche de Blay. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, pourtant, il se statufia sur place. Car un peu plus loin dans ce couloir, approchait de sa chambre un couple qu'il pensait ne plus jamais voir ensemble.

Saxton et Blaylock.

Il écarquilla les yeux alors que son odeur de marquage explosait de tous les pores de sa peau. A quoi jouait son mâle, bordel de merde? Un grondement sourd s'échappa de sa gorge quand il se rendit compte de son erreur. Il était dans SA chambre, pas dans celle de Blay. Et … autour de son cou trônait encore la lourde chaîne qui le liait à John en tant qu'Ahstrux Nohtrum. Avant que les deux tourtereaux ne puissent le remarquer, il referma la porte et appuya son front dessus, en proie à une crise de panique. Il avait rêvé. Rêvé toute cette histoire avec Blay. Il n'avait pas fait amende honorable. Ils n'étaient pas ensemble. Bon sang, Sehrena n'était jamais revenue et … Ziha existait loin de lui dans _sa_ réalité. La petite rousse ne serait jamais sa fille. Jamais. Et son mâle … Celui qu'il avait rêvé de prendre comme compagnon, qu'il avait vu graver son nom dans son dos après une cérémonie d'intronisation dans la Confrérie, … ce mâle n'était pas avec lui. Il était avec son putain de connard de cousin. Putain de bordel de merde, d'ailleurs. Ca avait eu l'air si réel. Si … beau. Si normal. Si parfait. Et ce n'était que du vent ?

- Pas vraiment, guerrier …

Il se retourna d'un bond, choqué d'entendre une voix derrière lui alors qu'il était persuadé d'être seul dans sa chambre. Quand il vit la petite silhouette encapuchonnée, il reconnut directement la Vierge Scribe. Il aurait voulu reculer mais la porte dans son dos l'en empêchait. Il déglutit plusieurs fois puis dit:

- Que … ?

- Je t'arrête tout de suite, il n'est pas permis que tu poses des questions.

- Je … Oui …

Il attendit alors qu'elle parle. Il aurait du s'agenouiller devant elle mais il était bien trop estomaqué de la trouver dans sa chambre pour juste y penser. Et puis elle ne sembla rien lui demander, se contentant de l'étudier en silence. Enfin, il lui semblait puisqu'il ne pouvait pas voir son visage, après tout. Il serrait les poings convulsivement, nerveux comme jamais. L'ascenseur émotionnel qu'il venait de vivre l'avait laissé vidé de toute énergie. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait en supporter plus. Elle ne sembla pas en tenir compte, ceci dit, car elle continua:

- Tu as deux voies devant toi, Qhuinn, fils de Lohstrong …

- Je ne suis plus …

- Oui, je sais. Mais pour moi, tu seras toujours le fils de ton père, peu importe ce que cet idiot a fait pour attester du contraire.

Il déglutit à nouveau mais cette fois d'émotion. Ce que venait de lui dire la Vierge Scribe était étonnamment … gentil.

- Je disais donc que tu te trouvais à la croisée des chemins, mon garçon. Tu as deux possibilités. A toi de faire le bon choix …

- Mais que …

- Shhht. Ne sois pas effronté. Tu peux continuer sur la voie que tu as prise. Tu veux savoir où cela te mènera ?

- Oui …

- Tu feras un tas d'erreurs, tu mettras Layla enceinte et tu auras une petite fille avec elle. Mais au final, tu retourneras vers ton véritable amour qui ne pourra rien faire d'autre que te pardonner. Vous serez enfin heureux …

- Ce n'est pas si mauvais …

- Sur l'autre voie, tu as la vie que je t'ai montrée en rêve, Qhuinn. Tu auras une petite fille adoptée avec ton mâle et vous serez également heureux …

- Alors vous me demandez de choisir entre finir avec Blay et finir avec Blay. Ce n'est pas une question ! s'empressa-t-il de préciser.

- Une des deux voies ne mène pas au bonheur total. Sauras-tu déceler laquelle ? Sauras-tu faire … le bon choix ?

Il se mordilla la lèvre, perplexe. Peu importait les obstacles, il serait avec Blay. Parce qu'avec ce qu'elle lui avait montré, il savait pourquoi il allait se battre. Et soudain, les choses devinrent claires pour lui. Elle lui avait montré en rêve ce qu'il pourrait avoir mais ce n'était pas cette voie-là qu'il allait suivre. C'était l'autre. Celle où il ferait des erreurs, aurait un enfant avec Layla mais récupérerait Blay au final. Parce que c'était inscrit comme ça. Il l'avait vu dans une autre vision. Sauf qu'un enfant avec Layla ? Non, vraiment pas très attractif. Il soupira un bon coup puis riva son regard dépareillé sur la silhouette sainte devant lui. Et il osa poser une question, peu importe le courroux que ça allait lui apporter:

- Et s'il y avait une troisième voie ?

Il ne pouvait pas voir le visage de la Vierge Scribe mais il aurait pu jurer qu'elle avait souri à sa répartie. Et si sa voix en était une indication, quand elle lui répondit, elle lui sembla chantante:

- Eh bien je ne demande qu'à voir ce que tu peux inventer …

Sur ces mots, elle disparut, le laissant avec sa réponse. Il y avait bien une troisième voie. Il rouvrit la porte à la volée juste alors que Blay et Saxton passaient devant, riant doucement ensemble. Quand ils entendirent le bruit qu'il fit en sortant dans le couloir, ils s'arrêtèrent et Blay le regarda d'un air perplexe.

- Ca va, Q ?

- Super. Et … heum … vous ?

- Ca va très bien mon cher cousin ! répondit Saxton, d'un air qui donna à Qhuinn l'envie de le buter sur le champ.

Il y eut un moment de battement pendant lequel il ne lâcha pas le roux des yeux, essayant de faire passer dans son regard tout ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Il vit l'autre tressaillir et sut qu'il avait quelque peu réussi. Et sans un mot, le couple se remit en marche. Alors qu'ils disparaissaient à l'autre bout du couloir, il souffla entre ses dents:

- Eh oui, mon ami, notre temps est venu …

_I hope he buys you flowers  
>I hope he holds your hand<br>Give you all his hours  
>When he has the chance<br>Take you to every party  
>'Cause I remember how much you love to dance<br>Do all the things I should have done  
>When I was your man<br>Do all the things I should have done  
>When I was your man.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà, c'est enfin la fin ! J'imagine que vous avez envie de me buter pour ça mais bon, j'ai toujours imaginé la fin de l'Amant Malheureux ainsi ... Alors voilà, c'est terminé ! J'espère que cette aventure vous a plu ! Moi, elle m'a permis de me libérer de la frustration de ce que JR Ward a fait de notre couple fétiche !<br>Bientôt, je ferai un PDF de l'histoire avec photos des guerriers tels que je les vois. Si ça vous intéresse, n'hésitez pas à me contacter sur Facebook (lien dans mon profil) pour que je vous envoie ça !**

**A très bientôt, sur d'autres histoires ...  
>Votre dévouée AuteuZe<strong>

**Jess**


End file.
